ReKingdom, Starting a Life with Amnesia from Zero
by Gracedharperd
Summary: [MULTI CROSSOVER] Parahumans, Rezero, Attack on Titan, RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, Pokemon [CURRENTLY REWRITING A1-3] Jens, who once wakes up in the middle of a city without memories of his past other than this name, starts a journey with meeting new friends, rivals and the love of his life. He eventually learning things about his past, but, it appears that nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Arc 1 - "To You"  
Chapter 1 - "The Beginning of Something"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"This... is bad...Really bad..."

The boy was laying on the ground while feeling the hard texture of the ground against his face. He couldn't move, even when he tried, and he already couldn't feel his fingers. What he did feel was a certain heat, and it overwhelmed his whole body.

He was bleeding.

He coughed and vomited the blood he felt rising in his throat.

"N..oo.."

The boy with blonde hair couldn't think clearly as he was at the edge of dying. He couldn't think of anything except saving the girl next to him. For him, her life was way more important than his. He tried to grab the hand of the girl and while doing so, he started crying and couldn't believe that his life was about to end.

"I'm... gonna die..."

――The one thing he wished was that _she_ would be safe, no matter what it would take. Even his death would be a necessary sacrifice to safe her.

? : "Jens?"

He felt as if he heard a voice that chimed. He tried to scream, warn her that she has to run, but it was waste of energy, really.

? : "!"

With a short scream, the girl he wished would be safe, just like him, crumpled upon the ground of blood.

She landed right next to him. He lay there, weakly attempting to reach her.

The boy started crying while looking at the beautiful girl with long silver hair. His stomach was completely cut open and the bright, yet disturbingly red colored blood was streaming out of his body too fast.

"I... will save you.."

He reached out to her, grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. He felt the fingers of her hand move slightly to accept his own.

"No matter what...!"

In the next instant, he―― Jens, lost his life.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

However, he opened his eyes and realized he was dreaming. He noticed that he was in a giant city full of people and transport. It was a lovely city with all sorts of races around him. He is a man with light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a soldier uniform and he has a silver earring in his left ear.

"Where... am I?"

He blinked his eyes a few times, just to be sure that what he saw was real. ―It felt real, because it was real.

He looked around, trying to realize and understand where he was.  
He was standing at a square of a city. It was a crowded square, actually. He was able to walk freely, but he had to watch out to not stand on anyone's toes, that kind of crowded. He looked at one of the buildings, a red painted bar with a stone roof. There was a sign at the entrance, but the glyphs carved on the sign were unreadable to him.

Analyzing his surroundings didn't help him too much, but there was a bigger problem. He tried to brainstorm to where he was, until he quickly realized a bigger problem.

"Why am I here? The dream I just saw was so real, it felt like I was really stabbed in by back. What the... I can't remember anything."

He formed a fist out of right hand as he stared at it. This wasn't a nice situation to be in. As a matter of fact, it's actually quite a problematic situation to be in. Not knowing any family or friends, not remembering where you live, not even knowing where you are from or where you live...

――Jens was seriously, in a shitty situation.

? : "Excuse me, sir."

He heard a calm voice, quite a young voice to be accurate. The boy turned around and noticed a girl, a short girl.

She has long silver hair that reaches about waist length. She also has gold eyes with hints of auburn/brown in certain lighting. Her eyes appear to be slightly cat-eyed and curved up to fit with her mysterious vibe. She wears the standard uniform, a skirt over a white petticoat, white knee-high socks, brown loafers and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head, which keeps a part of her hair up.

Boy : "Oh sorry, I'm quite confused at the moment, what's up?"

He said that while looking at her beautiful hair. She was young, but she sure was pretty. She expressed an aura of concern, and asked,

? : "You seem troubled, am I right?"

Quite weird, was all of this. He doesn't know this girl what so ever-  
No, in fact, he doesn't know anything!

The fact that this girl expressed concern about the boy was a sign of relief for him, but still, him not remembering anything what so ever is something he really worries about. Not too sure what to tell her, he puts his left hand behind his head and tries to think. His mind is blank, and there's nothing too say except for the truth.

Boy : "Well, yes. For some reason, I can't remember anything of my past."

? : "Oh... That doesn't sound good. What's your name sir?"

Hearing this, the girl puts her hand on her mouth, as if she was shocked for a very short second. The girl asks his name...  
His name, something even the strongest warriors cannot afford to lose. Something which is dear to every individual, basically your identity.

Jens : "I do remember that though, my name is Jens. I'm about seventeen years old, almost eighteen."

Scratching the back of his head, he responds to the girl.  
The girl doesn't lose sight of the boy, and nods. She blinks her eyes and tilts her head slightly. She puts her hands together and bows before him.

Angel : "My name is Kanade Tachibana, but people call me Angel. So please, call me that."

Kanade Tachibana, Angel.  
Quite a cute name, if he had to say. As a matter of fact, this girl was pretty cute in general. But it would be pretty creepy to mention that already, instead he decides to go for the safe way of starting an acquaintanceship.

Jens : "Ah I see. Nice to meet you, Angel!"

Kanade smiled. It was a genuine and a real smile. Her warm and amber colored eyes glistered in the sunlight.

However, now was not the time to admire beauty, is what Jens thought. He had to take priorities, and regaining his memories, or at least, knowing what happened to him and who he is takes priority before anything.

Jens : "Maybe a weird question to ask, but can you help me around?"

Angel : "Helping around? You speak in a quite weird way, Jens."

Did he? Jens was confused for a moment. The way Jens was talking felt natural to him. Perhaps he's from a different place or country? Though, they do speak in the same language.

Hearing Angel's response, Jens steps back. He feels quite awkward after hearing that.

Jens : "Oh yikes! Sorry, I didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable."

Angel : "No no! No problem. I can help you, I'm a Lugnician Mage, after all."

Hearing that, Jens was both relieved by the fact that she wants to help him, but also confused by the terminology she uses.

Now he's sure, he really needs to learn about what is going on.

Jens : "Right, not trying to be a bad person or anything, but what is a Lugnician Mage? Oh! Could you also help me tell where we are?"

He questioned everything he could think of which she could have potentially answered.

Angel : "Wha?! You don't know what Lugnicians are?"

Overflowing with questions, Angel steps a step back, and tilts her head slightly. Of course, what could've he expect? This girl is probably a citizen of this place, and now that she meets someone who doesn't even know where he is, she would be surprised.

Angel : "You might be in a worse situation than I am..."

This was both sympathetic and a weird response. It's true, Jens is an horrible situation. Not knowing what is going on, not knowing who he was, not knowing his family nor his friends, it's really a shitty situation.

But adding the "than I am" was weird he thought. Was there some kind of drama or situation going on right now? He doesn't know, and simply shakes his head a few times from left to right.

Jens : "Yeah... I'm really sorry that I trouble you, I just need to get back on track and kinda learn how things are..."

He was telling the truth, even though his voice stuttered a bit. Angel noticed this, but thought he was just worried.

It was completely normal to be worried in a situation like he is in.

Angel : "You're now in the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica. We, Lugnicians, are the ones who live in this Kingdom."

Hearing that name, he is quite amazed. A kingdom with 'Dragon' in it's name sounds pretty bad ass, he thought. Though, why would the Kingdom have 'Dragon' in it's name? Perhaps the Kingdom has some kind of relationship with Dragons or a Dragon.

However, despite having an eternal thirst for common knowledge, he decides to stay with the topic, and doesn't shift to the Dragon subject.

Jens : "Lugnica, sounds cool. What is the name of this uhh... city?"

Angel : "This is the capital of Lugnica, this is the Royal Capital Nastra. I'm a Lugnician Mage by the way, which is basically someone who fights crime with Magic.

Her voice is more serious now, for some reason. Perhaps she takes pride in her job, which she should do.

Angel : "But I also have this sword."

She grabbed the sword which was tied to her back. She unsheathed it and showed it. The steel edge of the blade was so shiny, that the sunlight which reflected on the sword nearly hurt Jens' eyes. Though, putting that aside, it really was an amazing sword. Despite not knowing much, he truly admired that blade. It was a nice weapon.

She then lowered her sword, and looked back at him. Jens was still amazed by that blade, until he actually realized what she said.

Jens : "―W-Wait! Did you just say Magic?!"

Angel sighed. She slowly closed her eyes. Seeing her doing this, he wasn't too sure if he was annoying her with all these questions, and felt a bit stupid. He wanted to apologize for the fact that he doesn't know anything, but he didn't.

Angel : "You don't even know magic?"

No, he didn't know anything about Magic what so ever. The fact that Magic even exists was unrealistic to him.

Angel : "I guess you have a serious amnesia."

―Amnesia. That word somehow chimed within his skull. Not that it was special to him, but it was quite a word to use when referring to his memory loss.

Jens : "I guess so――"

Before he could actually finish his sentence, Jens and Angel heard a scream of a girl who was scared, strangled in fear.

? : "Please help me or get out of the way!"

Her voice was somewhat child-like, and pierced through the ears of everyone standing on the square.

Jens and Angel turned around and saw a girl running away from three guys. She was a few meters away from them, but was running towards them. There was a bridge between the two of them and the girl. Falling from the bridge would result into a fall of a few meters, with a landing into the cold water.

He caught her in his sight after he tried to look for the girl who was screaming.  
The girl had gold hair, red eyes and was wearing light gear, while the other three guys looked like thugs.

Angel : "That's Gold Breeze―"

She referred to the girl with 'Gold Breeze', quite a name for a girl like her. But Jens didn't really care about her name that much. He saw a girl which was screaming for help, thus felt the courage and need to help her.

Jens : "Why are you standing still? We have to help her!"

His response was quick and harsh.  
As fast as he could, he grabbed the blade out of Angel's hands, without even asking her permission.  
Immediately, he dashed towards the bridge and upon arriving there, the girl who was running away hid behind him. Jens pointed Angel's blade towards the three thugs, and they stop running.

Jens : "What's going on here?"

Gold Breeze : "Please... save me."

Upon looking closer, the girl and the thugs look nothing like the people he saw around. They were wearing dirty or ripped closed, all of them.

Chin : "Yo mate, my name is Chin and Gold Breeze stole our leftovers from us. This is Ton and that's Kan."

His voice was rather calm, nothing like Jens expected. Also, the names that Chin mentioned sounded weird to Jens. Despite being in a place he's not familiar with, those names were rather abstract to him.

Before Jens would get involved with the situation even more, he decided to look at the three thugs, and maybe spot some kind of weapons, or something else.

Chin has an unusual white complexion with black eyes. He wears a prison suit and has chains around his wrists and throat. He has long grayish blue hair with pink at the end.

Ton has a large body with purple hair and eyes. He wears tan clothes, an orange sash around his waist, a green vest, and black shoes.

Kan is a short person with brown mushroom hair and large black eyes.

Gold Breeze : "That wasn't me! You have to trust me, sir!"

She shouted in panic. She was really scared and didn't want to get hurt. A rather natural response. But who was lying here?

Chin : "Shut up you little bitch! It's Gold Breeze man! She's a liar!"

Now that he heard that, Jens takes it back. This Chin guy really isn't as calm as he sounded few seconds ago. Also, the fact that these three guys looked like thugs made the choice very, very clear for Jens.

Jens : "Well, my name is Jens and I don't know much about all this, but you're not going to hurt her!"

The last part of his sentence sounded harsh. Hearing that, the three thugs who were chasing the girl were left speechless.

The big thug, Ton, takes a step forward and opens his arms, as if he wanted to confront Jens with stated facts.

Ton : "What the... do you even hear what you say? That girl is Gold Br-"

The voice of the big thug was low. His voice sounded exactly like how you would expect. As he's a big and muscular man, his voice really did fit to him.

Before he could finish what he was intending to say, Chin grabbed two scimitars from behind his back which Jens didn't notice at first sight and enters his battle stance. He puts one foot forward, and one behind him.

Chin : "I'm done with this shit! Come at me, FIGHT MEH!"

He stuck out his tongue, which made the final part sound non-human.

As soon as he said that, Ton and Kan dashed towards Jens. Ton formed a fist with his hands and aimed for Jens' jaw. Ton grabbed a small, yet sharp knife and was aiming for Jens' stomach.

Seeing this, Jens blinked and felt some kind of energy flowing through his nerves and muscles. He jumped into the air and kicked Kan right in the face, kicking him from the bridge and made him fall into the water.

Angel observes the situation, and is left speechless. The fighting technique Jens used was something unique. It was as if he was a well-trained fighter or warrior.

Chin : "KAN!"

He screamed and reached out his hands towards the waters where Kan fell into.

Before Ton could strike his blow, he hesitated, and missed Jens' face. The result of this was that Jens grabbed his muscular arm, and threw him back at Chin. The two of them collided with each and other, resulting into Chin dropping his scimitars on the ground.

Chin : "Augh!"  
Ton : "Oof!"

The two of them fell on the hard surface of the stone ground.  
Ton felt dizzy, and wasn't able to recover, and decided to stay on the ground.

Chin however, stood up and grabbed the scimitars which he dropped.

Chin : "Fucking moron! You'll pay for that!"

He made the scimitars spin on his fingers, then threw them into the air, and caught them again.

Chin : "Flux Goa!"

Suddenly, the two scimitars started to shine a crimson color of red. It was if the two scimitars were put into lava, and taken out again. They were glowing red.

Seeing this, Angel immediately dashed towards Jens and grabs him at his collar, and pulls him back.

Jens : "Hfk!"

She stands in front of Jens, acting as a guardian angel. She reaches out her hand towards her side, and out of thin air, a wooden staff appears in her left hand. It was a simple, one meter tall, wooden staff with runes carved into it.

Then, she gave Chin a deadly stare, and confronted him.

Angel : "Watch out what you are doing Chin. As a Lugnician Mage, I will have to send you to jail if you don't stop. You know the rules, Flux Magic is forbidden in such a sacred place like this."

Hearing this, Jens looks around and noticed that a crowd started staring at the event on the bridge. The first few minutes of his new life, was already drama, great.

Chin : "If you want to send me to jail so bad, be my guest, Kanade."

Saying this, he stuck out his tongue and slowly narrowed his eyes, basically provoking Angel. Was he that strong, or was he just that stupid?

Angel : "Tsk!"

She bit her tongue in annoyance, and pointed her staff towards Chin.

Angel : "FURA!"

Her staff started to glow green. Small orbs started to fly towards the end of her staff, and it suddenly released an extremely fast shock wave of wind.

Before Chin could react to this power, he realized that it broke both of Chin's scimitars with just that ability.

Seeing all this happen, Jens is truly amazed by this. He assumed that this was what he thought it was, Magic.

Angel : "Watch your next step Chin, one wrong move and I'll send you back to the slums."

He dropped his broken scimitars and growled. He formed fists out of hands out of anger, and was left clueless what to do next.

Then, Chin suddenly hears a voice from behind. It was from the big thug, who's consciousness finally returned.

Ton : "Master... what are we gonna do now?"

There wasn't too much time needed to know the answer that question, Chin knew this as well. He released his fist, and turned around.

Chin : "Ugh... let's go..."

The big thug, Ton, grabbed two cloaks from the inside of his jacket, and gave one to Chin. Angel wasn't too sure what they were doing, so she was ready to attack.

They put the cloaks around them, until they suddenly vanished away. The cloaks fell on the ground, as if everything from inside the cloak teleported away, or disappeared.

After seeing that, Jens sighs, Angel puts her wand on her back, and the girl from behind Jens suddenly screams.

Gold Breeze : "Thank you so much for saving me!"

Hearing her loud voice, both Angel and Jens turn around. He looks at the girl, and still cannot believe she would steal from those thugs. She would be truly reckless to do so. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and holds her firmly.

Jens : "Don't think I'm done with you. Why were they really going after you? Tell me the truth."

She wasn't able to run away, so lying would be useless. Realizing that, she growled and decided to speak.

Gold Breeze : "Ugh! Well, I stole two Mana Stones from them."

Jens : "What is all this? Mana Stones, Magic, that cloak? It keeps getting crazier and crazier."

The girl didn't really understand what Jens was saying, so instead of reacting to what he said, she tried to calm him down and tease.

Gold Breeze : "Hey bro, don't be so mad. I mean, how do you not know what that was?"

She pushed Jens' hand away and put her own hands behind the back of her head. She smiled, barely meaning what she just asked. She just wanted to be over with all this, and go.

Angel : "He suffers from amnesia."

Hearing this, the girl opens her mouth a bit and widens her eyes.

Angel ticks on Jens' back. He turns around and look into Angel's eyes. She was about to say something, and so, Jens listened closely.

Angel : "Well, allow me to explain it, Jens. Magic is a paranormal power that alters mana passing through a 'gate' into a form that has an effect on reality. We absorb mana from the atmosphere into our body. Our 'gate' is actually our spirit."

Gold Breeze : "That's right!"

The girl pointed her finger towards Jens. After she saw that Jens noticed that, she lowered her hand and shrugged.

Gold Breeze : "Can I go now?"

Angel : "No! You're under arrest for being the cause of a fight in the Royal Capital!"

The voice of Angel sounded both irritated and angry. She stomped the ground out of annoyance, trying to make her point even more clear.

Gold Breeze : "What?"

Hearing what Angel said, the girl was left speechless. Her eyes widened and her hands formed fists.

Gold Breeze : "No! I can't be under arrest!"

Angel : "I'm sorry, but it's highly against the rules to fight here."

She grabbed the girl's shoulders firmly, now allowing her to run away. The girl tried to break loose, but she didn't succeed. Angel then grabbed two golden rings, and put the hands of the girl through it. Then, the rings started to shrink until they reached her wrist. They were magical handcuffs.

The girl sighed out of annoyance, and sat down on the ground, expressing sorrow in her eyes and facial expression.

Angel then turns around, looking back at Jens again.

Angel : "Now... Jens where did you learn how to kick with that power and wield a holy sword?"

Holy Sword? It didn't feel that holy is what Jens thought. It was pretty, for sure, but it was just a sword to him.

But Angel has a point. How was he able to fight like that? He lifted an at least one-hundred kilogram man up, such power is truly amazing, but Jens doesn't think that way. Despite not understanding what he did himself, it felt natural in the end. Like that, he also responds to her question that way, genuine.

Jens : "I'm not sure, it felt natural. All of it."

Suddenly, they hear a loud crack coming from behind them. They turn around, and notice the girl, Gold Breeze standing on her feet, freely.

Gold Breeze : "I am very sorry guys, but I don't have time for this!"

The girl jumped high into the sky and used Angel's head as support to jump even higher, until she landed on the roof of a building, and ran away.  
On the ground, there were the two rings which Angel used against her. She probably broke out of them somehow.

Witnessing this event, Angel reaches out her hand towards the roof and shouts.

Angel : "No!"

She lowers her arm, and looks at Jens immediately, grabbing him at his shoulders and shaking him as hard as she could.

Angel : "We can't let her go!"

She was right, they couldn't let her go. As some kind of police officer, Angel confirmed that using magic in this area was strictly forbidden. With the girl causing all of what just happened, Jens agrees with Angel.

Jens : "You're right! Let's go after her then!"

The two of them dash as fast as they could towards the direction Gold Breeze was running to. The two of them entered streets, pushed people aside, and left streets again. For a couple minutes, the two of them kept running as fast as they could, until the two of them were both exhausted.

Jens : "Can we... take... a break.."  
He asked, out of exhaustion.

Angel : "Sure..."  
She answered, she wasn't able to run anymore, it would be way too much for her.

The two of them look around, and found themselves in a dark valley, with a lot of broken and collapsed houses.

They sit down at a broken fountain and catch up with some air.

To break the awkward, Jens thought now was the right time to question whatever the hell just happened at the bridge.

Jens : "What was that kind of Magic which Chin used? He didn't use any words and suddenly his sword started to... glow?"

That sounded about right. It was an accurate description of what Chin did.

Angel : "That's called Flux Magic. Individuals are able to infuse Mana in their weapon or the weapon of other's to make it a magical weapon. Chin is a Fire Mage, so he's able to control Fire Mana."

It sounded quite logical to Jens. At least, the latter did.  
Hearing her answer, he nodded.

Jens : "I see, what... kind of mage are you?"

Angel : "I'm a Wind Mage, I'm able to absorb Wind Mana out of the atmosphere and use it to cast spells, like the spell I used to break Chin's blades."

Jens : "'Fura...'"

He repeats the name of the spell which she used at the bridge.  
She screamed the word 'Fura', and suddenly released a blast of wind. It was so powerful, that it could've cut flesh probably.

Angel : "That's the incarnation for wind spells, yeah, Goa is Fire, Dona is Earth, Huma is Water. There are also two other elements, Yin and Yang, but those have multiple incarnations are extremely hard to master."

Hearing that, Jens slowly blinks and looks into the distance of the dark valley.

Jens : "I see."

He takes one more breath before he stands up. He reaches his hand out to Angel, and she grabs his hand. He pulls her, and she stands up again.

Jens : "Alright, Let's-"

? : "Hey! You're a Lugnician Mage, and you look like a knight. I need your help."

Suddenly, in the midst of the dark valley, they hear a voice coming from behind them. It was the voice of a woman. Her voice chimed like a bell, and so he turned around to look at her.

She approached the two, as she was the one that called out for them. After a few more steps, Jens is finally able to see her more clear.

She is a beautiful woman with long, silky, silver hair, that drapes down to her back, and purple-blue eyes. She wears a white and purple outfit along with a white flower in her hair. She also has a green necklace.

Jens : "H... Hey."

He is completely stunned by her beauty. For a second, he was unable to breath just because he was admiring her beauty.

? : "I need your help. Gold Breeze stole my Dragon Insignia."

Angel : "What?! That's a sector one crime!"

Gold Breeze was the name of the girl that they were going after. So, the three of them all are after the same person.

? : "I need your help really bad, I can't repay you in anyway immediately, but I need that Insignia."

Her voice was steady. Her beautiful amethyst purple colored eyes looked at the two, and begged for help in a formal way. There was no way Jens would refuse to help. After all, they were both after the girl.

Jens : "We'll help you!"  
Angel : "Yes, we were looking for her too."

Then, the woman released a sigh of relief while closing her eyes slowly. She put her hand on her chest, as if a lot of stress suddenly disappeared.

? : "I know where we can find her. But it might be very dangerous to go there without knights."

Hearing this, Jens curiosity expands.

Jens : "Well, where is it?"

He immediately asked for the direct location. He has to know where that girl is. Not just to help her, but to help Kanade as well.

? : "In the Motion Cafe, here in the Flugel District."

Suddenly, Jens fell to the hard surface of the ground and lost his own consciousness, this in less than a few seconds.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

He again saw a dream like earlier. He saw Gold Breeze, a woman with black hair and a boy with light green hair.

They were discussing something. The three of them were sitting at a wooden table, in a very, very dark room.

Gold Breeze : "You can only get this Insignia for over twenty Silver Holy Coins."

The girl opened up her arms. She putting a price tag on the Insignia which she stole from the silver haired woman.

The woman sitting in front of her, with beautiful long black hair, put a finger on her lips and smiled wickedly.

Woman : "Twenty is quite expensive, even for me, isn't it? I can pay it differently, if you don't mind of course."

The black haired woman suddenly stood up from her chair and reached her arms towards the girl sitting in front of her.

But before she could reach her hands at Gold Breeze, the boy stood up, kicked her in the stomach, and so the woman fell on the ground.

Boy : "Don't you even try."

He sat down again, put his feet on the table, and sighed.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Suddenly, his mind started to form colors after it was swallowed by shadows, and before he realized it, he regained his consciousness.

He was laying on a grass field, somewhere else from where he initially lost his consciousness. He tries to look around, but then realizes that the woman with purple eyes and silver hair is touching his back.

Jens : "Uh... Ugh! What happened?"

? : "I'm not sure, you fell quite hard. Angel is looking around for people to help us find Gold Breeze."

He feels the pain flowing away. As if a stream of water washes all the wounds away like water washes sand away. It felt extremely good, and it even made his muscles relax. He was pretty sure what this was, but still, questioned it.

Jens : "So... this is Healing Magic?"

? : "It's technically Spiritual Arts. I'm a Spirit Art User. Pack, come out, show yourself."

The woman mentions something completely new. Spirit Art? Spirit Art Users? Then, even calls out to someone who isn't there, at least, he thought so.

Pack : "Hyaaaaa!"

Out of nowhere, a small, very small cat appears on the shoulder of Emilia. That, had to be Pack.

Jens could easily describe Pack as cute or adorable, thus his skin being pink around his cheeks. His fur is mostly grey with silver in certain spots. His eyebrows are pretty small and rhombus-shaped. He also has a gold earring on his left ear. Sometimes, he has purple bag round him.

Pack : "Mya name is Pack! I'm her Contract Spirit."

He introduced himself.  
He was closely, if not as adorable as the woman which summoned him.

Jens : "Contract Spirit, you said? The two of you have some kind of Contract then?"

He questioned one thing he didn't understand from this, quite sudden introduction of a few centimeter tall cat, which is a so-called spirit.

Pack : "Correct. Humans and Spirits are able to create Contracts so they can work together. You didn't know?"

Hearing that, Jens realized that it was quite obvious in the end.  
When he heard the latter, he simply answers with the truth.

Jens : "I somehow forgot everything... Angel called it an huge amnesia."

? : "A-Amnesia?"

She repeated the last bit of what he said. Despite going into this, she changes subject and decides to inform him about more.

? : "Pack is my source of Magic, as I'm currently unable to use magic on my own."

Jens : "Ah I see. Well nice to meet you Pack and eh... what's your nam-

Before he finished asking her name, he noticed something really unnatural. The girl had long pointy ears, something which he had not seen in the city today.  
Jens realized she was an-

Jens : "Wow! You're a elf!"

? : "Don't say it like that! I've no connection with the Witch of Envy!"

She reacted to that comment as fast as she could. She said those words while blushing a little bit and narrowing her eyes, possibly out of annoyance or anger.

Jens : "Who?"

The girl was blushing even more and closed her eyes. Then turned around. However, when she realized Jens didn't know who the Witch of Envy was, she turned back around in a matter of a few seconds.

? : "You don't know who the Witch of Envy is?"

Jens : "Well, she certainly doesn't sound like someone I would want to meet."

Quite a cheesy comment he said, but it was true. Meeting the Witch of Envy wasn't nice. Pack then jumps into the air and floats in front of Jens' face.

Pack : "The Witch of Envy destroyed a half of this world, but she got sealed while trying to destroy the other part. Her appearance is-

Angel : "Silver hair and purple eyes... and a Half Elf."

Hearing that, Jens turned around towards the source of the Voice, which was Angel. She returned.

Before Jens could say something to Angel, he turned towards the girl with beautiful silver hair and deep amethyst purple eyes.  
Immediately, he felt the butterflies flying in his stomach and his heart started to melt. It was extraordinary how pretty this girl was.  
He didn't know what this feeling was. Except for the fact, he truly fell head over heels for her.

Jens : "Waah! So you're a Half Elf? That sounds cute!"

? : "Huh! You don't feel disgusted? You're so weird!"

Not sure what Jens was supposed to respond with, he opens his arms and takes a step forward, and puts a genuine smile on his face.

Jens : "No! I like you, you seem to be a nice person."

It was way too early to say that, but Jens realized that just after he said it. Immediately, he follows up his sentence with another one, to make the former sound less creepy.

Jens : "Of course, I just met you. But you're just unique, and I like that."

Hearing that, the woman blushes, and her eyes start to glister.  
She looks from side to side, not sure where to look at, and then looks back at Jens while he hasn't lost sight of her for not even a single second.

? : "That's... one of the first times someone called me nice..."

Jens : "So uh..."

Both Jens and the girl started to get blushed and were quite shy to continue the conversation.

It was awkward, but it would be even more awkward to stop the conversation right there. So, just like that, Jens went for it.

Jens : "What... is your name?"

? : "My name..."

She looked towards her right, towards Pack, and then to the ground.  
A breeze of wind breezed through her hair, before she blinked and looked back at Jens.

Emilia : "My name is Emilia... no family name, just Emilia."

Jens : "Emilia... I like that name!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Re;Kingdom, Starting a Life with Amnesia From Zero  
Arc 1 – "To You" – Introduction Arc  
Chapter 2 – "Purpose of Believing"**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Hearing what Jens just said now, the silver-haired girl's eyes, Emilia's eyes, started to become watery, and in a matter of seconds, they started to stream tears. Tears running sideways down her face, until they fell from her chin, soaking the grass she was sitting on.

Emilia : "Thank... Thank you Jens."

While saying this, she tried to remove her tears and hide the fact that she was crying by sweeping them away, but even a child, a baby could understand the fact that Emilia was crying. Seeing her like this, the levitating cat Pack flies towards her and sits down on her shoulder, showing concern.

Pack : "Lia.."

The voice of the Spirit Cat was silent, yet firm. He truly felt bad when he saw Emilia crying, and so walked towards her neck and tried to cheer her up by pushing his head slightly against her neck. Despite it looking very cute, Emilia was too busy sweeping her tears away, and barely even noticed it.

Jens : "Ah... Are you alright?"

He stuttered, and his voice sounded unsure. In fact, he was unsure. He didn't quite understand why she was crying. Isn't it normal to say that you like someone's name? He looked at Emilia and gulped, as he was scared he said something wrong.

She swept her tears away, and started to laugh with teary eyes.

Emilia : "Yes... I'm sorry. Haha, I'm so silly."

Then, Angel, who was looking at Emilia crying, broke the awkward situation by continuing the plan.

Angel : "Not trying to ruin this moment, but can we please go to the Motion Cafe? It's almost dark, if we won't make it in time, Gold Breeze might sell the Insignia, which I cannot allow to happen."

Hearing this, Emilia's eyes glistened and widen slightly.

Emilia : "Yes, thank you as well, Angel."

She stood up, brushed the dust and dirt from her clothes away, and gave Jens a hand, lending him support for him to stand up.

Emilia : "Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and stood up. The skin of her fingers and her hand was supple and soft. Then, Angel entered a valley surrounded by abandoned, broken houses. He and Emilia followed her.

After a few minutes of walking, they were walking downwards on stone stairs, walking all the way down to the lowest district of the Capital. It was silent for a few minutes already, rather awkward. So, just like that, Jens took that opportunity to gain knowledge regarding the magical aspects of the world he was in.

He placed a finger on his lips and looked up, showing a facial expression of pure concern.

Jens : "So... Magic, Spirits, Flux... Is there something I missed or don't know of?"

The cat jumped from Emilia's shoulder and started to levitate again. He flew towards Jens, and landed on his shoulder. He was light, as Jens barely even noticed that he was there.

Pack : "Angel, did you tell him about Semblances, Aura and Divine Protections?"

Angel : "I haven't."

Soon after she answered, she affirmed the reason why.

Angel : "I actually hoped that those didn't need to be explained. However, I think it might be better to explain those as well. Just to be completely safe, you know?"

Why though, he thought. Why wouldn't she explain one of those three? Perhaps those were relatively rare, or maybe they were something which only came up while fighting, which she clearly wasn't a font of. It was a weird thought which streamed through Jens' mind, but while he thought about it, it became quite clear that it was probably rare, or not the case in this mission.

Instead of explaining it herself, she looked at Emilia, which she immediately noticed. She assumed that she didn't want to explain it herself, and so Emilia was the one that would explain it.

Emilia : "Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. Aura protects us from injuries, but once the Aura breaks or shatters, you'll be vulnerable."

That didn't sound too difficult for him to understand, and so he compared it with something even more simple.

Jens : "It's like... your health points? When you have zero health points, you die?"

Pack : "Exactly!"

The cat responded with him clapping his tiny little pawns. Then, he also decided to explain something himself as well.

Pack : "Semblances are unique powers that only a few people have. For example, I know a Semblance which is called the Semblance of Individual Illusions, which allows the person to create mental illusions to his target."

Jens : "Sounds... powerful."

Angel : "That's why Semblances are rare. However, these Semblances... their origin is unknown. Unlike Magic, which is given upon us by the will of the world, Semblances originate from something beyond our imagination. As a matter of fact, there isn't a single person in our world who knows where they originate from."

ーWill of the World? Now that sounded weird. As a matter of fact, that caught Jens quite off-guard.

Jens : "Sorry... could you elaborate? This... Will of the World, what is it?"

Pack : "It's very simple. The Will of this World, known by its name as the "Od Laguna", is a storage of Mana located at the origin of the world. No one knows where it is located or whether it has a will of its own. It is said that those who awaken to prohibited arts have had their spirits destroyed by looking at it. Some speculate that it's the Od Laguna which blesses us with Magic and Blessings, but that has yet to be confirmed."

The World's Will? That sounded very fantasy-like. Could this World's Will be the thing that erased his memories perhaps? However, a better question would be why the Od Laguna erased his memories. Did Jens try to destroy the world or something? Or perhaps do something against the will of the World? Truly, it was frustrating to not know anything about all these things. However, instead of staying frustrated, Jens simply walked further.

Finally arriving at the most lower district of the Capital, they walked down a road made of gravel, and kept moving forward. A gentle wind breezed through everyone's hair, which caused Jens' spine to shiver in anxiety.

The area where they currently were was very, and very ugly. Most houses were collapsed, destroyed or turned to ashes.

Looking towards some houses which were still standing, Jens noticed children looking at him, as if they were scared. It is probably related to the fact that people think he looks like a Knight, which is not the case. Thus, Jens understands the reason why they're afraid, and keeps moving forward.

Then, Angel clicked her fingers, and turned towards Jens. Her amber eyes glistened in the descending sunlight. The sun started to go down, and it became a little bit colder.

Angel : "Oh right! Divine Protections, easier known as Blessings, are powers that people are born with. Blessings allow people to be able to do something, which others aren't able to do so, like walking on water, or using Magic easily. It's rumored that it's the World's Will which gifts us those blessings."

Jens : "I see... Is that all I've to know for now?"

Emilia : "That should be enough yeah! If there is something we forgot, I'm sure we'll explain it later. But for now, let's get my Insignia back!"

The group nodded, and moved further forward. Then, the group arrived at the Motion Cafe.

ーThe Motion Cafe,

? : "Can I help you?"

The man who opened the door, is a tall, thin young man. He is fair-skinned with green eyes and long Chartreuse green hair tied into a low fluffy ponytail and shorter pieces framing his face. He wore a white, mid-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of cider green slip on shoes and beige skinny fit pants, with a cube attached to his chain near his left hip. He also wears a black and white bracelet on his right wrist and a yellow rectangular tri-bracelet and a blue and black pendant on a chain around his neck. His most notable feature is his hat, which is white and black with a black peak.

Emilia : "Yes! I want to see Gold Breeze!"

? : "Sure. Felt!"

He called out the real name of Gold Breeze. He turned around and called out her name. There was no response though, thus he continued.

? : "Felt! Can you come here, please?"

Then, through the wooden ceiling of the cafe, footsteps were able to be heard. Jens assumed this had to be Gold Breeze, thus let out a sigh of relief.

Nathan : "My name is Nathan... Nathan Harmonia."

A genuine smile appeared on his face. Despite being a quite ordinary man from the slums, the man was pretty handsome. Though, that wasn't something that Jens cared for. As a matter of fact, there was something else on his mind the moment Nathan introduced himself.

Jens : "Wait... Do you know me? Your name... It sounds so familiar."

 _"What the... I know that name... I'm not sure how, but I've heard it..."_

Nathan : "Hm? No, sorry. This beginning our acquaintanceship is my first."

With such words leaving Nathan's mouth, Jens simply moved that confusion aside. His name, "Nathan Harmonia", sounded so familiar to Jens. Did he hear it before? Did Puck, Angel or Emilia call that name? Jens couldn't understand why that name was so familiar to him.

Then, loud footsteps were able to be heard, as the woman known as the Gold Breeze walked down the wooden stairs of the cafe. As she approached Nathan and the group, her eyes of crimson, and hair of gold enlightened their vision.

Felt : "Y'all never give it a break, do ya? Felt at yo service. I suppose yer here for that Insignia and to arrest me?"

With pride carved in her words, she spoke out her thoughts as she introduced herself. Despite being really young, around the age of fifteen if Jens had to guess, she was so self-centered about herself. She knew what was up, and didn't hesitate what so ever.

Angel : "That's correct."

As Angel spoke out in confirmation, Felt sighed in disbelief and shrugged. Her crimson red eyes gazed at Emilia. Beautiful woman and beautiful woman's gazes meet.

Felt : "The thing is, there is already someone on her way to this cafe to bargain for this Insignia."

Someone... Her... Those words simply echoed in the dull skull of Jens. Could it possibly be the one he saw in that "Vision" from a while ago? He started thinking about the scene which he saw. A woman with black hair, who was the only missing from that vision as of right now.

Jens : "A woman? Does— that woman have black hair?"

Gently tilting her head, Felt moves her gaze towards Jens. His words were somewhat awkward, or perhaps somewhat unexpected. Why would one even question something like that?

Felt : "E-Ehh... yes? Why the random question Big Bro?"

So it was true. Perhaps Jens had some ability known as foresight? After all, he still wasn't quite well-taught about all the powers of this mysterious world. Perhaps such power was yet to be awakened, but that aside... The vision his saw was true.

Jens : "Forget about that. But Felt... Emilia really needs that Insignia. Can't you like, make an exception for us?"

Stepping forward, Angel turned the gaze of her amber eyes towards Felt. Slightly looking down at the girl which stole the Insignia from her respective owner, Angel sighed.

Angel : "If... you return it, there won't be any consequences regarding the law. I'll let you go, but only this time."

Suddenly, another voice broke out. Nathan opened up his arms as if he tried to confront Angel with facts. He slightly narrowed his eyes as he spoke out,

Nathan : "Aren't you affiliated with the Mages of Lugnica? If so, that's against their rules!"

Angel : "Then so be it! It's already post-work time anyway."

With no hesitation, Angel ignored the fact that was she doing something against the law. Despite being ordered to strictly follow the law, Angel shrugged that fact off her shoulders as she winked at Nathan while explaining her reasoning.

Felt : "W-Well... Are you being serious Angel?"

She asked while stuttering. Her voice was somewhat childish as of right now, she was scared, which was to be expected. From what has been shown, Felt is probably a poor child, abandoned by her parents, lives with Nathan in this cafe, and makes a living with stealing expensive stuff. The thought of this made Jens shake his head.

Angel : "Yes. Please return it to the owner."

Hearing the powerful words of Angel, Felt grabbed the insignia out of her pocket. An obsidian and golden insignia with a shining red jewel in the center. It looked so miraculous and beautiful. Jens wasn't quite sure what the capabilities were of this Insignia, or why she needed it, but he did understand why it was so expensive. The gold was shining, the jewel looked like ruby, But...

—A knocking on the door behind the group was heard. Three gentle knocks on the door behind them. Hearing this, everyone widened their eyes in shock. They were so close of retrieving the Insignia, but now...

Felt : "That's... that's the lady! I had no appointments for today except her."

Nathan : "You all! Go in the closet!"

Following the orders that Nathan had given, the three of them ran towards the closet that was located in the corner of the room. Contrary to first sight, the closet was way bigger from the inside that what it actually looked like. As they sat down in the closet, they noticed a small hole in the door, thus they looked through it.

A woman entered the cafe. She was a stunning lady, around the age of 20 probably. She had long black hair tied into one tail on the left side along with eyes that droop, giving her a gentle aura. Her beautiful purple eyes glistened in the candle's light of the cafe.

Nathan : "Welcome! What may your name be?"

The woman looked up at the man. There was around five centimeters difference between Nathan and the woman. As she gazed into his eyes, a smile rose on her beautiful face.

Elsa : "From the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko, Elsa Granhiert."

As she introduced herself, she turned her gaze towards the cafe. The interior of the cafe was somewhat bland, dull and nothing important. There were some bar tables, some chairs, and some armor sets for knights. On the walls, there were some weapons tied up, but again, nothing very important.

Elsa : "Did everything go as planned?"

Nathan : "Ah. Ask Gold Breeze yourself. She's there."

He pointed towards the bar table located in the center of the cafe. Somewhat nervous, Felt was playing with her fingers as the woman approached her. Then, the woman sat down in front of Felt, and both their gazes meet. In their gazes, grew scattering sparks of flaming petals.

Elsa : "Well nice to see you again. Did you fulfill what you promised?"

Felt : "Ye—Yes"

She stuttered. As Felt spoke out in confirmation, she immediately lowered her face towards the table, avoiding eye contact with the woman who sat in front of her. Noticing this, Elsa Granhiert slightly tilted her head in confusion.

Elsa : "What is it? Is there something wrong? Are you nervous?"

With a very calm voice, Elsa asked for an explanation regarding Felt's nervousness. Her dull, void-like purple eyes stared at the young, crimson eyed girl.

Felt : "W-Well, I stole it from the silver-haired lady, but I lost it as I returned to the cafe. My sincere apologies, but I have no clue where it could be as of right now."

To such words, Elsa did not react what so ever. She simply sat in the chair, calmly. Though her gaze did not lose sight of Felt. Instead, she kept starring at her, and that smile remained on her face.

Somewhat confused, Nathan approached Elsa Granhiert. He placed the palm of his hand on her naked, pale-white shoulder. Then, he turned his gaze at her, and spoke.

Nathan : "I'm very sorry for such minor inconvenience. But as that object is lost, there is no reason for you to still be here. Thus, I request you friendly to leave my cafe."

Elsa : "—"

Still, she didn't say a single word. Perhaps she was somewhat confused by the words of Nathan, or didn't quite hear what Felt had said just now. Either way, her gaze was still locked on Felt's child-like face.

Felt : "E—Elsa?"

Calling out her name, as if demanding for a response. As Felt raised her face, a disturbing smile of a maniac had blossomed on Elsa's face. Her eyes widened, and were filled with blood lust. Then, that right next moment, a scream was heard.

Elsa : "Aaaaaaaahhhh! Hahahaha!"

Followed by a maniac laugh, Elsa screamed in agony. Brushing her face, as if to calm herself down, Elsa laughed and laughed. Such psychotic laugh caused everyone's spine to shiver. Her disturbing actions were beyond their expectations.

Elsa : "You are telling me, the Blood Hunter of Gusteko, that you lost something I ordered you to retrieve? Pathetic. If you don't mind losing something that precious, then I doubt you would mind losing your head as well!"

With a horizontal gesture of her arms, Elsa grabbed two black and purple knives out of her clothes. Both were already painted crimson, thus she licked the blood of the blades. They were sharp as glass, and could easy decapitate one or another.

Elsa : "Such a shame. I thought we had a deal! Oh well, Hiyaaaa!"

Then, with such words leaving from the psychotic maniac who desired nothing but the Insignia, Elsa jumped of her chair, landed on the bar's table, and dashed towards Felt. Then, in a matter of seconds, Elsa appeared right in front of Felt. With a glimmer of vengeance in Elsa's eyes, she swung her knife towards Felt's neck.

Thanks to her wind-like reflexes, Felt put her feet against the bar table, and used it to launch herself backward. Successfully dodging Elsa's attack, Felt unsheeted her blade.

Jens : "Felt! Everyone!"

Then, as Jens called out her name from the closet, he and both Felt and Emilia followed him. They revealed themselves to protect Felt, as they promised.

Emilia : "Never had I expected that today would turn out this troublesome! Puck, your turn!"

As she spoke out her thoughts, she called out Puck's name. Then, as if light formed a physical appearance, a cat-like spirit appeared on the top of Emilia's head.

Pack : "Recklessness and stupidity are easily mistaken! This is not different, rest well you Blood Hunter!"

Thousands of scattering cerulean sparks surrounded the tiny pawns of Puck, and with such power, he released it. A beam of frozen Mana approached Elsa at a hyper-sonic pace. Unable to dodge it completely, Elsa jumped up, resulting in just her legs freezing. Thus, Elsa was unable to move what so ever. At least, she wasn't able to walk.

Elsa : "Ahhhh... My spirit was right after all, you are a Spirit User indeed. This is so exciting. I have never opened up the stomach of a spirit. Please, allow us for a dance till death!"

Once again, crazy words beyond everyone's comprehension were spoken by the woman in black. Despite her legs being frozen like those of a sculpture, the woman remained eccentric about this battle, as if she had a chance.

Emilia : "My sincere apologies Elsa Granhiert, but this will not be the first time either! Just freeze, never wake up!"

With a clap of her hands, multiple swords made of scattering cerulean sparks were formed behind Emilia. Then, she pointed the palms of her hands towards Elsa, causing the swords that were made of light to be launched towards the woman. The trajectory of the frozen blade's were destined to decapitate Elsa, or perhaps even severe some limbs. However,

Elsa : "To be expected from a Magic User!"

The woman with black hair grabbed her cloak, and used it as a shield. Seeing this, Jens was somewhat confused as of why. However, as the icicle blades collided with the cloth of the cloak, they turned back to light, as if disenchanted.

Witnessing such majestic cloak being able to disspell Emilia's magical abilities, everyone widened their eyes in surprise. Nobody had expected that Elsa too, had magical equipment with her.

Elsa : "So exciting! I can't wait to see the colors of your blood! However, there's a time for words, and there's a time for a Dance!"

Removing the cloak from her body, at least twelve knives were attached to the back of her dress. Then, as she spoke out such words, she grabbed three of these knives, and started to spin like a wheel. At an extremely fast pace, she started to throw and toss blades to everyone.

Nathan : "Felt!"

A blade was thrown towards Nathan's feet, causing him to jump. However, soon after another blade was thrown towards Felt. The speed of such blade was impossible to be blocked by someone like Felt. Thus, Nathan jumped in front of Nathan and screamed some incantation.

Nathan : "Seliumin Akra!"

Scattering sparks started to surround the two of them, and a shining barrier of Mana rose from the floor. The blade which approached them was blocked by the light barrier, and dropped down to the floor.

Jens : "For fuck sake. I must do something!"

Growling in anger, witnessing all of them fighting while standing at the rear, Jens formed fists out of his hands while looking at Elsa with full disgust. However, Angel placed her hand on his shoulder. His gaze and her gaze collided with each other. The sky blue eyes and amber pupils meet. Just looking at her eyes, Jens felt a feeling of relief overflowing him.

Angel : "Calm down. Everything will be alright. It's one versus six after all."

Hearing the words of Angel, Jens released a sigh. With a single nod of his head, he turned his gaze towards the battle again. However, clearly Jens wasn't the only one who heard such words.

Elsa : "Everything will be alright? Were that your words just now? It had been a while since I was underestimated like that. I'm Elsa Granhiert, the Blood Hunter! Hyahahaha!"

—Known as the most famous murderer of the northern lands, Elsa Granhiert goes by the name as the Blood Hunter while slaughtering those she believes need to be.

Angel : "Enough of such malicious words! Everyone! Fire!"

Those words echoed within the cafe, where the crusade against the Blood Hunter was currently on-going. As that order trembled within everyone's mind, they all pointed their palms towards Elsa Granhiert, and casted various incantations.

Nathan : "Fura!"  
Emilia : "El Huma!"

Scattering green sparks surrounded Nathan's palm, and after a micro-second, a beam of wind with a hyper-sonic pace was released and fired at Elsa.

Then, just like Nathan, Emilia's palm started to be surrounded with sparking blue lights, who eventually froze, and formed ice. When that happened, ice pinicles were launched towards the woman who tried to slaughter them all.

As their magic was about to collide with Elsa's beautiful pale skin, Elsa lowered her body, grabbed the magical cloack which was on the floor, and used it as a shield. Once again, the magic that was fired towards her broke like glass, and the enchantment of its Mana lifted into the atmosphere.

Nathan : "Tsk... This woman, she—"

In an instant, without even realizing it, the woman which everyone was focusing disappeared from his sight. The next instant, she appeared on the bar table, as if she descended from the shadows, and threw two blades rapidly towards the ceiling.

—One blade collided with another, causing one blade to drop down. With some geometrical tricks and calculations, Elsa used one blade to make the second fall down towards Nathan's direction. Then— Nathan's throat was sliced open. A fountain of crimson blood rose from his throat. One fourth of the entire cafe was stained crimson red, covered by Nathan's blood.

—Elsa Granhiert, the Blood Hunter of the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko... Just in a matter of a few seconds, had she killed someone with ease. Witnessing Nathan's life being drawn out of him, and approaching his end, her cheeks blossomed red in excitement.

Witnessing this, Jens immediately got a headache. This was the first time he had ever seen someone die. Seeing Nathan's throat being sliced open, the desire to gag and barf and vomit and whatever, was to be expected.

This— This death, it was a tragedy. However, it wasn't anyone's but Elsa's fault. Looking at her, Jens realized that her legs turned to normal again. He theorized that it had to be that god damn cloak, but he wasn't sure. The priority of right now was to teach that woman a lesson.

Jens : "N-N-Nathan...?"

He stuttered, he imagined his heroic reveries to sound better in reality, but he simply was incapable of even doing something against his death. He simply collapsed to his knees, and turned his gaze towards Angel.

Angel : "Shit. Stay here!"

With such words, Angel stored up all her Mana in her feet. Synthetic sparks of green light collided with the ground, and that moment, she blasted herself forward towards Felt. She embraced the little girl's body with her arms, and pushed her to the ground.

Then, the next moment, Angel rose her hand, and pointed the palm of her hand towards Elsa. Then, as a thousand green lights were collected at her palm, she called out an incantation.

Angel : "El Fura!"

A blasting beam of wind caused Elsa to be pushed off the bar table. More than that, she was send flying through the wooden wall of the cafe, causing her to land on the solid soil of the outside world. As everyone witnessed that, they realized that they had to act fast. It was just a matter of seconds before that crazy woman would return and slaughter even more people.

Even so, as Jens and Emilia ran towards Angel, Felt approached the corpse of Nathan. Tears were shed as she looked down at the corpse. Her only companion's life was taken away by that psychotic woman.

Felt : "No... Nathan... This... can't be it. It can't end like this..."

Those words echoed in the minds of everyone. This girl, who risked her life just to return something she stole, had lost her only companion. Then, Angel extended her arm and pointed towards Emilia.

Angel : "Emilia! Try to heal him! We still have time!"

Emilia : "B-But... Puck has returned to his crystal. I can't heal without his assistance."

As she responded to Angel's request, Emilia lowered her gaze, and looked down upon the wooden floor of the cafe. With such sorrow in Emilia's eyes, she formed fists out of her gentle hands in frustration. She was unable to help the girl who tried to help her. Noticing this, Jens walked towards Angel, but then—

Angel : "Then we've no choice left. Felt! Run away, we'll take care of this lady. I cannot allow a child like you die here. You've your entire life left to live. Go!"

She opened up her arms, as she tried to confront Felt with facts. However, to such heroic words, Felt simply shook her head repetitively.

Felt : "No! I'll stay here"

Angel : "You don't understand! Elsa will come back in just a minute and kill us a—"

Not being able to finish her sentence, before she even realized what happened, crimson colored blood started to overflow her mouth. As she gazed down while trembling, she realized that just like Nathan, her throat was sliced open as well.

Angel : "A-A-Agh..."

Everyone's eyes widened as Angel collapsed to her knees, and then on her back while bleeding towards her demise. All that blood, it covered a big part of the entire wooden floor of the cafe. Then, their gazes turned towards the door, where Elsa Granhiert was. Just in a matter of around two minutes had Elsa already killed two of them. This woman, she was beyond insanity.

Elsa : "Isn't it cruel? This world, it's so cruel. Why do we exist, just to suffer? I mean, we don't have to suffer if we simply follow orders. Isn't that right, Felt?"

While casually licking the blood of her knife, Elsa stared at Felt's blood red eyes, which glistened due to the streaming tears.

Felt : "You... You bitch!"

Her heart was flaming in anger, her voice contaminated by hatred and malice, and her passion consumed by the murderous intend of killing. Felt's blood red eyes were burning for the thirst of killing. All that Felt desired as of right that moment, was to slaughter that woman who killed her best friend.

Elsa : "Please, mind your next step little girl, as my hands are quite slippery, you know?"

Felt : "I don't care what the fuck you're talkin' bout, but you killed two of my friends! I'll send you to your pitiful demise and will shed you to pieces!"

Anger, Wrath, Fury, all such terms applied for Felt's current emotions. Her entire existence was contaminated by the intend of killing Elsa. She had no desire to survive, nor the desire to redeem Nathan or Angel. All she wanted, was that woman dead.

Jens : "Felt... Please—"

Felt : "Jens... Emilia... Thank you for coming. I'm sorry that it ended up like this. Here."

As she apologized to the two of them, Felt extended her arm and dropped the Insignia down to the floor. It bounced a few times while making its way closer towards Emilia.

Felt : "Please. Live a long life."

Jens : "Fe—Fel—"

A meaningless stuttering was Jens' response. But Felt left Jens' sentiments forever behind her as she dashed forward. There was a loud sound as she kicked off the ground, and it was as though a gale had suddenly blown through the cellar.

Elsa : "A Divine Protection?"

Just when Jens thought that Felt had vanished from his sight, he saw Elsa's body twist. A high-pitched sound ran out, and Felt clicked her tongue from Elsa's side. In Felt's hand was a small knife, and with Elsa's overwhelmingly fast reaction she was able to dodge Felt's attack.

Elsa : "I see that this world must adore you. Being blessed with such wonderous gift... I truly envy you!"

The Blood Hunter's ecstatic smile suddenly turned, and her eyes were filled with hatred as her arm bent back. The next moment, right after she spoke to the girl who tried to cut her down thanks to this "Divine Protection", Felt was cut down in midair by a slice that extended across from her shoulder, and unable to catch herself, she hit the ground and entered a roll.

The opening of the wound cut across her chest, from the left shoulder to her right underarm, and it was so deep it cut through bone and into her organs.

Ending her roll faceup, with every beat of her heart Felt spewed blood like a fountain, and it was clear that she had already lost consciousness from the pain and shock of Elsa's attack. She didn't move an inch. In just a few seconds the flow of her blood lost its pressure, silently signaling the end of her life.

Witnessing this, Jens could not move. He wanted to go to Felt's side and try to stop the bleeding. If it was already too late for that, he wanted to close her eyelids at the least. But even that, he wasn't able to do so. An overwhelming feeling of fear embraced him.

Emilia : "Felt!"

The young maiden at Jens' side called out her name, hoping for some kind of response. But it was probably already too late. Thus, Emilia clenched her teeth.

Jens : "Y-You just killed three of them... Without any type or sort of hesitation. How... How the fuck can you even live like that? Don't you feel horrible about yourself?"

Elsa : "It appears my nature is greatly misunderstood. Perhaps you lost some braincells in addition with these friends? It's my job to slaughter and murder."

The arms and legs of Jens rejected his heroic plea, and he could do nothing but shiver, shamelessly. Why, he asked himself. Why did this had to happen? Now that three of the fighters are down, and Puck isn't able to return... Could it be that this was going to be his end?

Elsa : "The handsome male and the girl are both down, but you two won't move what so ever. Have you already given up? Or do Lugnicians simply lack proper education regarding fighting? Either way, don't think I'll let the two of you go. My Lord has ordered me to retrieve the Insignia, no matter who will stand in my way."

The woman said so in a tone as though she pitied the two of them, with eyes that looked bored. All she had to do was walk a little closer and strike a single time with her knife. That much was obvious to her, hence her bored look. In Elsa's movements was not even the slightest hint of hesitation. It even seemed as though she was trying to hold back a yawn. Then, as she started to approach the two, she grabbed a knife from her dress, and aimed for Jens. Paralyzed, he was unable to move once again, but—

Emilia : "Jens! Watch out—!"

A gentle push is what Jens received. Emilia had pushed him aside as she received a fatal attack from the Blood Hunter. Her entire back was sliced open, deeply. Thus, she collapsed to the ground while her blood started to stream out of her body.

Right after, Jens was next. With only one micro-second in between, Jens was sliced open as well. He was stabbed in the back, and collapsed to the ground. Next to Emilia, he lied on the floor while suffering an unimaginable amount of pain.

Jens : "Uu...ugh..."

Elsa approached Jens, who was unable to say anything but gurgle out cries of pain, and stared at his bloody, blackish innards with a look of ecstasy on her beautiful face. Then, as her cheeks started to blossom bright red, her eyes widened in excitement.

Elsa : "Ah... Just as I hoped, your intestines have such beautiful, crimson colors to them. It's a majestic sight, if I may say so."

—This woman was out of her mind.

At the pain that even his endorphins could not negate, Jens' consciousness started to fade. He realized that he seemed to have fallen on his side. With shakinf fingertips, he weakly touched Emilia's hand.

—Now he understood it. This moment, was exactly the scene he had witnessed before he woke up in the Capital City. He had seen his death, along with the one of Emilia, from the beginning. The thought of this, made him throw up.

Jens : "I... Will..."

Trying to call out Emilia's name, he failed while his blood circulation was approaching to its conclusion.

Elsa : "Are you in pain? Does it hurt? Are you sad? Do you want to die?"

With his hand still grabbing Emilia's, Elsa knelt down beside him and looked him in the eyes. Elsa's eyes were filled with ecstasy. She had basolutely no qualms about taking another human's life. Instead... she seemed to be incredibly happy, filled with bliss.

Elsa : "Slowly, slowly, slowl,y ever so slowly your body will lose its heat and you will go cold."

Jens could feel Elsa's voice vibrating his eardrums, torturing him, savoring him, pitying him, affectionate him, loving him.

—Actually, this death was slightly different from what he had seen in the capital. Not that he was supposed to be happy about that.

Before he knew it, Jens couldn't see anymore. His loss of blood was too great, and bit by bit he was dying. Now, he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't smell anything. He couldn't see anything. He could only feel his body growing colder, his body dying, and the fear that came with it.

In this space, not knowing exactly when the light of his life would be extinguished, Jens could not separate himself frm the fear of death.

 _"When will I die? When will I die? Am I still alive? Am I not already dead? How do you define life? Can you even say that I'm alive in this stae, lesser than any insect? What is life? What is death? Why is dying so frightening? Is it really necessary to live? No? I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared."_

With such malicious thoughts carved on his mind, that right moment, he— Jens lost his life.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

His consciousness remained floating somewhere. It wasn't gone, nor was his life. The man that just died, Jens was still somewhere. It felt like a dream, but was it? Was he even standing, or was he sitting down? Laying on the ground, or was he floating? Perhaps this is simply the after life? Nothing to be seen, a dark place full of shadows, a voice chimed.

? : "I..."

Jens : "H-Hello?"

Trying to find the origin of the voice, Jens tried to turn his head, but he wasn't actually sure if he did. He couldn't feel anything, nor could he see anything. However, slowly a light emerged from darkness, and that light turned into a silhouette of a woman. The one who was in front of him now, with a shadowy dress, wavering heavily as if a storm was approaching, the woman reached her arms towards him, but did not touch him.

Jens : "W-What the fuck is going on?"

As he spoke his confusion out loud, the silhouette which was in front of him remained the same. His voice reached her, but no response was given.

? : "Believe..."

—To Believe, means to accept that something is true. But, it can also mean to have faith in something. Pressing forward, never looking back, and contiuing to pursue the goal one may desire. That's what the dark silhouette siad to Jens, "Believe".

Jens : "What? What do you keep saying?!"

? : "I love you... I believe you..."

A confession of love was made. Then, a confession of having faith was made. This dark, lonely, desperate woman who was in front of the man, tried to reach out her shadowy hands towards him. She loved him, after all. The one who was in front of her, was someone she loved, and someone she believed in.

Jens : "Who... are you."

? : "No, something is wrong. We can't meet, not yet. I'll wait for you."

With such words leaving her mouth, the shadowy woman's silhouette disappeared, and so did her entire body. Then, right after, the world made out of shadows started to crack, light and colors started to emerge from the cracks, and before Jens could realize it, the physical worlds he had been in, where he died, became reality once again.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Emilia : "Thank you... Jens."

Nauseous. That's what Jens felt after what just happened to him. His head was dizzy, and he couldn't quite hear nor see what was going on. Thus, he let out a dull noise.

Jens : "Ugh..."

Pack : "What's wrong with him?"

Showing concern, Puck gently tilted his head while still sitting on the young, silver-haired maiden's shoulder. The tiny little cat with gray fur stared at the man who was acting strange.

Emilia : "Jens? Are you alright?"

Jens : "Sorry... Uhm... Wait... What?!"

He lost his train of thought the moment he recognized the scene where he currently was in. Yes, this was when Jens told Emilia that he liked her name. Did he leap in time? Or perhaps what happened just now was another malicious prank? But then again, what was that shadowy world, and why did I actually feel like dying? No... This cannot be...

Jens : "I.. I.."

Angel : "Are you alright? What happened?"

He stuttered, unable to say anything, he turned his gaze from Puck, to Emilia, and then to Angel, who asked what was wrong with him.

Jens : "I'm not sure. But..."

 _"I... I've already witnessed this event. No, did I just go back in time? Yes, it seems like that's the case. But how? That shadow lady... Perhaps she could've been..."_

Jens : "A-Ah! Forget about me. I... I just saw something. It was as if I saw each and every one's death. I... I witnessed everyone die just now. The Gold Breeze, Felt is going to sell that insignia to a woman with nothing but murderous intentions. Elsa Granhiert!"

 _"I've got the ability to come back in time after I die? I can... Return by Death?"_

Trying to sum up what just happened, Jens spoke out and explained what the current circumstances were. However, it was somewhat hard to believe. Therefore, each gave perspective.

Emilia : "Elsa?"  
Angel : "Huh... how do you know that name?"

As they shared their confusions with Jens, he raised his face, and turned his gaze towards Emilia. Then, he raised his fist as well, and aimed towards her.

Jens : "Like I said, I have no idea! However, you must trust me!"

Simple and somewhat weird is what Emilia thought of Jens. What he said just now was crazy, saying that they have to believe him is crazy... But it didn't feel crazy at all.

Emilia : "I trust you! But... what's your plan then?"

Jens : "Let me... think."

Raising his face, Jens looked up at the cerulean, and somewhat orange sky. Trying to see any stars in the sky, to his disappointment, none. And then, a single thought overflowed him.

Jens : "Hmm... Wait, you really do believe in me?"

Emilia : "Well! Of course! You are my only reason to believe! To believe, that I can get my Insiginia back!"

A genuine smile blossomed on her face. Her amethyst colored eyes that glistened in the sunlight were beautiful, just like her silver-hair which had a chime-like ring to it. Seeing her like that, while starring at her in genuine surprise, she looked like a graceful maiden, who was capable of piercing and encapitate one's heart. Truly... She was beautiful.

Jens : "Hmm... I've got an idea! I hope this will work!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Re;Kingdom, Starting a Life with Amnesia From Zero  
Arc 1 – "To You" – Introduction Arc  
Chapter 3 – "Breeze of Mind"**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

His veins were pumping, and drops of sweat fell from his forehead. Jens was running towards the Motion Cafe so they would be in time. He ran as fast as he could, and the others followed him. Both Emilia and Angel weren't quite sure what Jens was trying to do, yet they had faith in him. One might consider it weird, but they felt as ease when Jens was leading.

With such heroic reveries carved on Jens' mind, they finally arrived at the Motion Cafe. Contrary from what he initially expected, it mostly the same. Both Nathan Harmonia and Felt were still inside, and Elsa Granhiert was nobody to see.

With a sigh of relief, and two deep breaths out of exhaustion behind him, Jens stopped running and approached the old, wooden door. Then, with three simple knocks on the door, no response.

Jens : "Nathan! Open the door, I have some information."

Both girls were caught in Jens' sudden actions and unexpected words. After there was no response, he started to knock harder, and started to push his entire body against the door, hoping to break the door.

Emilia : "Jens! Calm down please... are you sure this is the right place?"

With such silly doubts on Emilia's mind, she tried to stop his violent actions. She dashed towards the blonde haired boy, and grabbed him on his shoulders, and gently tried to calm him down.

Angel : "It has to be, this is the only cafe in this district."

For clarification purposes, Angel reassured that this was indeed the place they had to be. Still, Emilia was anxious. She was somewhat afraid to suddenly approach someone's door and try to break it down.

Jens : "Open the door! Nathan Harmonia!"

As those loud words echoed in the entire district, the old, wooden door opened. Light descended from the shadows into the doorway, and a man with light green hair appeared. His gentle aura, and calm eyes were those nobody expected. After all, a complete stranger to Nathan was bonking on his door.

Nathan : "Hmm? Who may you all be?"

Jens : "That's not important right now, I've come here to retrieve her Insignia and to save both of you!"

Direct words, as ever. The man with heroic reveries, sky blue eyes glistering in the sunlight and short blonde hair approached the owner of the cafe with sudden facts. Out of confusion, the man tilted his head lightly. He wasn't quite sure what he meant with "Save Both of You". Obviously, Nathan knew to who he was referring to, but safe from what? Why would a stranger suddenly approach one's door and say he intends to save you and your friend? Such words were basically incomprehensible to Nathan Harmonia.

Nathan : "Save?"

He repeated the key points of Jens' words, just to make sure he understood what Jens said. Then, he turned around, and yelled.

Nathan : "Felt! Come here for a second!"

His scream echoed within the four walls of the cafe. Nathan opened up his arms, and stepped aside. Then, the group walked in while looking around and inspecting the interior. Everything was exactly like before Jens was murdered. Thus, his assumption became reality. Indeed, he leaped back in time right before the tragedy. Though, how many times would he be able to do this, or was it perhaps some kind of weird phenomenon?

Either way, it didn't matter as soon as he heard footsteps. Looking at the stairs in the left corner of the cafe, a young girl walked down its steps. With hair of gold, and eyes of crimson, while wearing light gear, Jens already knew who it was.

Felt : "Hah? What are y'all doing here?"

Pure words were spoken by the young thief. She simply asked the reason why they had come to this place, as if not already knowing why.

Emilia : "Well, I want my Insignia back!"

The one who's Insignia got stolen, demanded it back. She placed her hand on her chest as she spoke out. Hearing such a pure response to her question, Felt simply tilted her head slightly, as if not knowing what Emilia was talking about.

Angel : "If you return the Dragon Insignia to Emilia, I will not report your today's deeds to the Kindom Knights. I'll simply see it through the fingers. This Dragon Insignia is very important to this lady, you know? I— We would highly appreciate if you would return it."

Felt : "Wah?!"

To such words, Felt let out a dull noise. She was surprised that a Lugnician Mage, part of the Kingdom's military would see such crime through the fingers. Thus, with such amazement, she stepped back.

Jens : "No! No! It's just like then!"

While witnessing the events that were playing that moment, Jens shook his head repeatedly and stomped the ground. In an instant, all attention was pointed towards Jens, who figuratively rised to the center of the stage.

The man who everyone was watching, was a hero to-be. Though, obviously they didn't see it. But after witnessing what would happen if he wouldn't act fast, seeing his only "Friends" being slaughtered by the Blood Hunter, he couldn't simply run away. No— It wouldn't be right, in his opinion. Strength is one thing he lacked, but that didn't mean he had to lack Knowledge as well.

Jens : "This— Woman, Elsa Granhiert. She'll come here in just a few minutes!"

Exactly like that, Jens spoke out his current thoughts out loud. Therefore, all attention remained on him. Not a single blink of an eye occurred while such words were said. Though, only one person was left with confusion.

Felt : "Huh? How do you know Elsa? Are ya both workin' for the same employer?"

Jens : "No! But I know she's the Blood Hunter, and I know that she'll slaughter us all!"

As fast as he was, he responded to Felt's noble words. Well, Jens did understand that they wouldn't understand. But, that didn't mean he would give up that easily. Jens has a strong willed spirit, that wouldn't give up if something wasn't working out.

It might sound as if he wasn't afraid, but he was. He was terrified of what was coming next. Knowing that death was literally coming for them, it was nerve-wrecking. Such thoughts made him nauseous, thus tried to put them aside.

Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to his left, he sees a white, pale hand. A gentle hand that of a graceful maiden. Turning his body along with his body, there was Emilia, looking at him with anxiety in her eyes. She looked more terrified than him, for some reason.

Emilia : "Jens? Calm down, please... You're making me scared..."

Words that meant nothing but what she said. Jens, the one who tried to save everyone, he didn't look like himself at all. He was acting weird, after all.

Her amethyst eyes that were shining underneath the sunlight, her beautiful silky silver-hair that wavered in the wind, along with her maiden-like unique dress, Emilia was beautiful. Seeing her being scared of himself, Jens let out a sigh.

Jens : "I—I'm sorry Emilia. I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm trying to save us all. I'll explain everything later, but we have to act now. If we won't, we'll end up like corpses!"

Opening up his arms, speaking out his thoughts with pride, Jens simply confronted them with facts. Though to them, such malicious words weren't facts what so ever. Instead, his unexpected words sounded like crazy ridicules, which none could believe with ease.

Nathan : "What's with your friend? Did he lose some brain cells while making his way towards my café? He is acting so… abstract."

Felt : "Yeah, forget it! Why would I trust you to begin with?"

One after another, they spat out their thoughts. Despite being individuals, they spoke like one. They were simply good friends, is what Jens assumed, but still. It looked natural seeing the two of them respond one after another.

Though, to Felt's words, grew annoyance within Jens' mind. "Why would I trust you?", is what Felt said to Jens. Did she completely forget what happened a while ago with the thugs? If it wasn't for Jens and Angel, Felt was caught by the thugs.

Jens : "What did you say just now? Did you really forget what happened in the Capital? I saved you from those three thugs!"

Putting his right foot forward, he came closer to Felt while swinging his left hand. With such motions, Jens confronted Felt with facts. Thus, she clenched her teeth in annoyance. Not quite knowing what she had to say such words, she stuttered.

Felt : "W-Well! I had that completely under contr—"

Angel : "You were screaming for help if I remember correctly."

Immediately, not even allowing Felt to finish her sentence, Angel interrupted. While brushing her hair, she gazed at Felt while expressing no facial emotions what so ever. Hearing those words, Felt clicked her tongue, and let out a dull "Tch!". Thus, she looked irritated at the group. While have scattered such gaze the group which tried to save her, she turned around and approached the stairs again.

Felt : "Forget it. I ain't doin—"  
Jens : "I'm done with this!"

He lost his temporary temper as of that moment, and leaped forward, closing the gap between him and Felt. Then, he immediately grabbed Felt's thin arm. Affirming his grip on her hand, he turned around and dragged her towards the door.

Just after one second did Felt realize what he was trying to do. Thus, she pressed her feet against his back, and tried to break free from his firm grip.

Felt : "W-What?! What are you doing?! You pervert!"

Jens : "I'm going to save you all!"

Witnessing these actions, both Angel and Emilia widened their eyes in shock. Why was Jens acting this ridiculous? Against Felt's will, he was dragging her away from her home. It was somewhat obnoxious, but nobody but Jens knew why his actions were right.

Then, like a flash, Nathan Harmonia disappeared from everyone's sight. With a turn of his body, he appeared near the far-most wall of the café and grabbed the first sword he was able to get in his possession. Doing so, once again like a flash, he disappeared from everyone's sight and made a reappearance right in front of Jens and Felt.

Swinging the blade he just picked up with a vertical gesture, the steel edge of Nathan's blade collided with the steel edge of Jens' unique shoulder armor. Everything happened so fast, thus he paralyzed. The impact of the blade was greater than Jens had anticipated for, thus lost balance of his feet, and fell with his back on the ground.

Nathan : "Stupidity and Recklessness are easily misunderstood. Perhaps one wouldn't think so, but I'm actually pretty strong. Leave, or else I'll have to hurt you. And please believe me…"

Pressing his right foot on Jens' chest, Nathan lowered his body and gazed upon the fallen one who was underneath him.

Nathan : "I really don't enjoy killing people. So, leave while you can."

It was somewhat hard to breath, and talking was even harder. Grabbing Nathan's ankle, Jens pushed his foot of his chest, and finally caught a breath. Doing so, he recovered from the lack of oxygen within his lungs, and raised his body. Then, he spoke out.

Jens : "Please... listen to me for a second! I'll do whatever you want, just hear me out."

Nathan : "Felt, come here."

As if ignoring his words, Nathan commanded Felt, and she followed his plea. Slowly walking towards Nathan, Felt turned her gaze from Jens while making a "Ksh" noise. She expressed nothing but irritation. Obviously, she didn't like being grabbed by a stranger. Though, that was to be expected.

Nathan : "So, what's up? Why this presentation? What may be going on that you wanted to inform us, strangers?"

Jens : "My name is Jens. My affiliations and occupation don't matter as of right now. Please, can we talk outside for a second? I only want to talk."

Slightly tilting his head, Nathan looked in confusion at the man trying to proclaim something. The owner of the café named Nathan Harmonia, the one is association with Felt really doubted Jens' words, and his deeds. Though, he shrugged off such doubts, and walked towards the door. Luckily for Jens, Nathan actually listened to him. Felt quickly followed Nathan's footsteps, and so did Jens.

With doubts carved on their mind, Emilia's and Angel's gazes meet. Both of them weren't quite sure what happened, and why Jens was acting so roughly with Felt and Nathan. Though, that could wait. Thus, they followed him as well.

As they had left the café, they entered a dark valley right in front of it. From afar, it was impossible to even notice five people standing there. Shadows were covering their silhouettes, and if they would talk quietly, their existence wouldn't even be noticed by anyone.

Nathan : "Is this all?"

He asked, while looking around, hoping that nobody saw him and Felt. While scratching the back of his head, Jens noticed that Nathan was getting impatient, so he had to act quickly.

Jens : "I cannot explain everything right away. Basically, we have to wait for Elsa Granhiert to approach the café. Felt, what were the conditions for the meeting at the café?"

Felt : "Hm? A rather random question. Anyhow, I'm not quite sure. We didn't quite discuss all the rules. Though, she wasn't allowed to bring weapons for her, otherwise the deal would be canceled immediately."

Hearing Felt's response, Jens widened his eyes in amazement. As this was his second time living this right moment, he knew that that promise was a false one. Elsa had multiple knives tied up to her dress, her cloak and her right leg.

—A flash. A spark of hope ignited within Jens' mind.

—Like a flash, an idea sparked within Jens' mind.

Jens : "S-She has knives with her! Once you give us that Insignia back, and you won't be able to give it to her, she'll slaughter both of you! Nathan… Felt… You have to believe me. If I'll prove that she has weapons with her, will you join us? Join this fight against the Blood Hunter?"

Nathan : "If such malicious words— Words that I simply cannot comprehend become reality, then the answer is yes. I will join the fight."

Felt : "Hey wait a second!"

The young thief interrupted the conversation between Nathan and Jens. She waved her hands to get the attention. Once she got all of the spectators' focus, she opened her arms as if she was about to explain something.

Felt : "Who said I'm returning the Insignia? Elsa promised me a lot of Holy Coins! With such money, me and Nathan won't have to steal, nor have to work for a good while y'know? I'll be better off selling it to her, than returning it to this lady."

Angel : "Perhaps you forgot the fact that if you don't return it to Emilia, you'll end up in the Prison Tower, along with Nathan. The law says that everyone related to a crime will be put in jail, I won't accept exceptions for such law. Though, if you indeed return it to Emilia, I'll see it through the fingers."

As she explained why Felt must return the Insignia, Felt turned an annoyed facial expression, and turned her gaze at Emilia. Putting her hand in her pocket, she grabbed the Dragon Insignia, and threw it at Emilia who caught it with ease.

Felt : "Tsk… Alright then."

—First thing was completed and dealt with. The Insignia returned to its respective owner. That was one of Jens' priorities, but it wasn't his only one. Now, he had to make sure to survive, save every single one of them, just by using his knowledge.

Felt : "Hmph…! Though tell me Jens, how do you know Elsa? If yours words are indeed the truth, then how do you know all this?"

Now that all they had to do was awaiting the appearance of Elsa Granhiert, Jens didn't had any objections regarding explaining. With a single sigh, and a shake of his head, he turned his gaze at Felt and Nathan. He raised his face and chest, and spoke.

Jens : "I already witnessed all of this. I returned from my dea—"

—Darkness engulfed reality.

From what his still working brain could remember, Jens was trying to tell everyone that he Returned by Death. But as soon as he tried to do something that reckless, darkness engulfed light, reality bend, and once again… He returned to the pitch-black world.

There was nothing to be seen. Darkness had already embraced every single life form, and had already swallowed every beam of light.

Desperately trying to breath, he wasn't able to do so. He was being pushed to the brink of asphyxiation as soon as he realized that reality wasn't the same as of two seconds ago. Space was altered along with the passing of time. Due to Space being altered, air wasn't moving, thus wasn't being able to be breathed in.

Not just space was altered, his whole vision turned black as well. The old houses along with his companions that were all caught by his gaze, turned pitch-black. Though, they were still there. Despite being engulfed by shadows, their silhouette remained there. This time, he was able to see everything— Well, not that there was much to see anyway.

Jens : "—"

Slowly passing out, Jens' vision started to be more dizzy. Though, not just his vision. His heart started to tremble just like his consciousness which was being shaken.

—Shadows formed a physical body.

Right in front of him, where Nathan and Felt were standing, a woman embraced by darkness descended from the void. Still wearing the same shadow dress as before, the woman which was formed out of shadows was exactly the same as the one before.

? : "I.. love you."

A voice chimed. It was hard to comprehend, but it was the woman engulfed by darkness who spoke such lovely word. Her voice had a bell-like chime to it.

Jens : "E..mil..ia."

Despite being at the point of passing out, Jens' consciousness still demanded his body to reach out for Emilia, who was swallowed by the void. He tried to move, but his body wasn't worthy of doing such motion.

—I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you.

A piercing, echoing voice chimed within his dull skull. Repetitive, annoying, yet somewhat beautiful. The shadow woman's voice echoed within the darkness, and her dress wavered, as if the non-existing wind had released a breeze.

—Despair dominated his mind while hearing such words. Not being able to touch Emilia, not being able to reach out for Emilia, not being able to listen to Emilia, nor being able to embrace Emilia. It was horrible. It was disgusting.

? : "I believe… in you… Just… A little further."

Finally hearing saying something new, the woman which confessed her love to the man frozen in time and space, shed a tear.

—A single tear dropped from the corner of where her eyes would be, down upon the surface of the already engulfed by shadows soil.

Then, as the tear scattered upon the void, it created cracks within the shadows. Slowly, light started to emerge from such cracks. As if happiness was returning, Jens' pupils enlarged once the first beam of sunlight descended from the heavens.

—With such happiness carved on his mind, he felt his heart being grasped.

He didn't understand what happened, but something had grasped his heart. Turning his gaze towards his chest, he saw the shadow woman's arm extending towards his chest, and it pierced right through.

—Yes, her arm literally pierced through his chest.

Pain. It hurts. Why does it hurt so much? Why does he deserve to be in such pain?  
Fear. It's scary. Why is it so scary? Why does he deserve to be in such fear?

Emotions were overflowing him, and from the corners of his eyes tears streamed down to his chin. Witnessing this, the woman retrieved her arm from his chest. That right instant—

Jens : "Uaagh!"

Torn apart. Scattered. Broken. Shattered. The void scattered like glass. Once it did, all light, colors, time and space returned to its original state. Frightening, it was for sure. He wasn't sure what happened to him right then, but—

Breath. He needs to breath. If he wouldn't breath, he would totally pass away, or perhaps even die.

—Still, all the pain, all the hate, all the fear, all the hate, all the despair, all the sorrows, all resided within his heart and all of these feelings were still piercing his heart. Why does it hurt this much?

Nathan : "Hmmm? Uhhh….!?"  
Felt : : "Haa?"  
Angel : "Huh…!"  
Emilia : "Jens! Are you alright!?"

With such noises echoing within his skull, his vision was engulfed by darkness the moment he closed his eyes. Collapsing to the ground, Jens fell on his face the moment he passed out due to lack of oxygen.

Panic grew greater the moment this happened. Immediately, Felt grabbed Nathan's white sleeve, and pulled it a few times.

Felt : "W-What's this?! Heal him! "

Nathan : "I am not quite sure what this phenomenon may be. But Jens isn't lying as a matter of fact. Perhaps his nervousness got the better of him. Are you feeling better?"

Hearing that voice, Jens slowly opened his eyes, and light emerged his vision. Then, he turned his head and gaze towards the man speaking, a green-haired man with a pose of arrogance.

Jens : "E-Eh… Y-yeah. Sorry for that."

 _"What happened just now? The moment I tried to speak about Return by Death, everything turned black and_ — _The Shadow lady reappeared once again. Definitively, she has something to do with this. She's trying to prevent me from talking! Fuck. That's annoying_ — _Though, I had drawn enough attention as of right now_ — _"_

Emilia placed her hand on Jens' shoulder while looking anxiously at him. Her worried expression was one that could pierce one's heart. It wasn't a pleasing sight what so ever.

Angel : "Wait. How do you know if Jens is speaking the truth or not? Why do you believe his words just now?"

Nathan : "It's thanks to my semblance, you know? My Semblance allows me to purify emotions, but read them as well. Though, I already have my Semblance for quite a while. Thus, I'm even able to make one lose his consciousness temporarily."

—Semblance. Nathan was the first person Jens had met with a Semblance.

Then, somewhat too fast, Jens raised his body and returned on his feet. With an amazed facial expression, Jens turned his gaze at Nathan, who slightly narrowed his eyes while looking right into Jens' pupils.

Nathan : "Anyhow. Jens isn't lying. This woman— Elsa Granhiert really seems to be a murderer."

Hearing such words, Jens' eyes widened in excitement. Immediately, he shook his head vertically, as if confirming something. Then, slowly but surely, a smile rose on his face.

Jens : "Y—Yes! Ah… Thank god. Will you co-operate with us now? I-I simply don't want anyone to die. I hope you understand that."

Nathan : "Mhm. I have no choice. This woman won't stop until she finds Felt, and I cannot allow anyone hurting her. Perhaps that explains why I acted so roughly a few minutes ago."

That indeed explained why Nathan's actions were what they were. Nathan and Felt, with no doubt, had a deeper relationship than Jens expected. The two of them… They were like family to each other. Hearing that, Jens' heart which was still trembling in anxiety was somewhat warmed.

Nathan : "And you know what, I like you."

Jens : "O-Oh! Thanks, I guess!"

The man stuttered, his voice and body were caught by the unexpected words of Nathan Harmonia. Realizing what they exactly meant, a genuine smile scarred on Jens' face.

Jens : "Y-Yeah.. I'm sorry for what I did. I won't act like that anymore."

Hearing those words, Nathan smiled as well.

Jens : "Anyway! We need to divide in groups. If Emilia will go towards the northern part, Angel and Nathan go towards the eastern part, me and Felt stay here, we'll have each side of the Motion Café covered."

—The Motion Café. A simple building was located in the corner of a street. Thus, southern and western weren't the case. By dividing in three groups, one would meet Elsa Granhiert for sure.

—But was it really a flawless plan?

Felt : "H-Heh? That plan doesn't make sense what so ever! What if Elsa appears right here while Nathan, Angel and Emilia are gone?"

In his mind, that plan sounded flawless, but it was instantly shot down by Felt's explanation. Hearing it, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Angel : "Felt. You have two Mana Stones, right?"

Suddenly, Angel stepped forward and opened her arms up.

Felt : "Y-Yeah. Why?"

Angel : "Mana Stones allow ordinary people to use Magic. Not much, but it is what it is. Thus, we could use the Mana Stones to alert the others. Correct?"

To such words, Nathan widened his eyes in amazement.

Nathan : "That's actually really clever. Now, Misses Emilia."

Then, the man with light green hair turned his gaze towards the maiden with beautiful silver hair, and amethyst eyes. Underneath the sunlight, like a graceful maiden, she expressed concern and tiltd her head.

Nathan : "You are a Magic User. Correct?"

Emilia : "Hmm? Yes I am. To why this unexpected question, and to why this unexpected assumption, if I may ask?"

Nathan : "You are in possession of the Dragon Insignia. Thus, I would assume you have great power. Despite not having such amazing physical power, you would have to be at least a Spirit User, or a really skilled Magic User. There would be no other explanation for why you would have a Dragon Insignia."

Not quite understanding what exactly such words meant, Jens simply turned his gaze towards Nathan who was speaking. Then, he raised one finger.

Nathan : "Then, only Jens and Felt require the Mana Stones. Misses Emilia could use your Magic Arts to create a signal. I am able to use the Light Aspect of Magic, perhaps Yang is a better term for it. Vocally, signals wouldn't work. Elsa Granhiert is known for her extraordinary pace. Screaming at one group who may not even hear it, could result into one's death. Thus, my and misses Emilia's Magic, and the Mana Stones is our best way to contact each other."

Jens : "Alright then! Let's to this."

The girl with hair of gold put her right hand into the pocket of her leather jacket. She grabbed one crimson colored and one cerulean colored crystal. They weren't pointy at all, they were rather round actually.

She extended her arm, and gave Jens one crystal. Then, with all gazed uniting, and a single nod of their heads, the group scattered.

With a single dash, Nathan and Angel had disappeared from everyone's sight, and Emilia soon after.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

—Silence.

As all of the group but Jens and Felt had left, the two were left looking at each other with complicated feelings.

Felt : "So it's us two, right."

Breaking the silence, Felt spoke. But, she turned her gaze towards the ground. Noticing this, Jens eases his smile, and looked down to the ground as well.

Jens : "Yep... Uhm… Well."

 _"Now that all that was left is await her arrival, it couldn't do any harm to gain information about all this, right?"_

His thoughts weren't false, they were true after all. The smartest way to kill time right now was to stay prepared, and ask questions that were at hand.

Jens : "Would you mind me asking you a few questions? I'm quite new to Lugnica, and all of this sorts of things."

Felt : "Wait… Wait! What do you mean?! A-Are you saying that you're from another Kingdom, or perhaps even another Empire?!"

Hearing Felt's questions, Jens immediately turned his sight at her. He instantly started to wave his hands in denial.

Jens : "No! It's not like that at all. It's really hard to explain. I don't remember anything from my birth until today. I just woke up, in the middle of a crowded city, with no memories of anything what so ever— And then, I met you and Angel!"

Widening her eyes, such words trembled within Felt's mind for a few seconds. Settling such things in, Felt simply sat down on the grass, and Jens followed. Both of them turned their heads towards the café. Still no sight of Elsa Granhiert, thus they continued their conversation.

Jens sat down on the grass and so did Felt.

Felt : "A-Ah… That sucks man. I'm really sorry to hear that."

Jens : "Mhm. I genuinely wonder if I have a family, and if they're worried about me. Or perhaps even know that I'm alive."

To such words, Felt lowered her face. Slightly being frustrated by the completely natural words of Jens, she slammed her fist against the solid soil, and asked.

Felt : "Do you... really care about your family?"

Slightly tilting his head, Jens wasn't quite sure why Felt would ask something like that. Don't everyone care about their family? Sure, there may be times where it isn't going as desired, but family remains family.

Jens : "Either way, even if I would care about them, I don't even know if they're still alive or not. After all, I barely remember anything. I don't even know _if_ I have had a family I should love or loved."

Felt : "You shouldn't care about your family."

Hearing those words, Jens stared at Felt who expressed nothing but sorrow. This was the first time Jens saw Felt like this. Normally, she was a prideful thief, willing to be rude if it means making her point clear. Though, this was different. The girl with hair gold simply looked down, crimson eyes dull, and her body weak.

Jens : "Do you… Do you wanna hear a story? A story that Nathan told me when I was younger?"

It was basically impossible for Jens to decline such offer. Those pure words were harmless, and so would be the story she would tell him. Thinking to himself, perhaps he could learn stuff from that story, but that wasn't even the most important part.

—Seeing a girl that sad, he simply wanted to make her happy. Thus, listening to a story couldn't harm anyone what so ever.

Jens : "I mean, why not? Of course, go for it!"

With a single sigh, Felt's crimson eyes moved towards Jens and their gazes met. Instantly, Jens noticed that her expression of sorrow was beyond what he saw from aside. Her actual face at the brink of crying. Whatever was on her mind, she was really sad about it.

Felt : "I usually don't talk about this. W-Well, Nathan told me to not tell anyone. But I doubt he would really care if I told you. Anyway… When I was born, my malicious parents simply didn't love me what so ever. They threw me away, and now I am here. In the slums of the Capital City. The shittiest place to be in, ain't it?"

Jens : "What? No way. I seriously doubt that they abandoned you because they didn't love you. That sounds too crazy for me to comprehend! P-Perhaps they were under stress, or weren't able to take proper care of you?"

Felt : "Well. They did. My shitty father, who gave me a name I don't even remember dumped me in the back-alley. I was discarded as a baby, so I don't remember my actual name. But since then… I have lived with the name 'Felt'. Well, Nathan named me that anyway. He's the father I never had, and the best friend I couldn't even think dreaming of. I grew up with him, he raised me as a child. He… He cares more about me than about himself. Thus, there's nothing more precious than Nathan for me."

—Abandoning your own child. Even thinking about something like that, caused Jens to grew an expression of total disgust.

Though, while still looking at Felt, he noticed the sorrow overwhelming her. It really was a hard topic for her to talk about. He couldn't even imagine being abandoned by his own parents, or being raised in such surroundings.

—Though, living under such circumstances…. It meant that Felt was strong. A girl who had yet to become a woman, with burning passion within her heart, a strong-willed soul, and a spirit indomitable.

Jens : "A-Ah… My sincere apologies for starting this conversation. You really don't seem to like talking about your parents, which I understand."

Felt : "Hmm? Ah… No. It doesn't matter. You know…"

She raised her face and gazed at the cerulean sky. Clouds covered the sunlight the moment she was going to talk.

Felt : "You're different from the others that I have met. You ain't a noble, nor a Knight, nor a Mage. You…. You are yourself y'know! That really makes you special to me!"

Warmth embraced Jens' heart as he was caught by the nice, friendly and unexpected words of Felt. Her golden hair wavered as a gust went by, and her crimson colored eyes moved towards Jens. For the first time, a genuine smile blossomed on her face. Noticing this, Jens felt a sense of relief.

Jens : "Awh… Thank you Felt! I mean that… Though, I have one last question."

Felt : "Haha, you're welcome mate! As for that question, what may it be?"

He stuttered, and clenched both his fists and his teeth. He wasn't quite sure how to word it without drawing unnecessary suspicions.

Jens : "You… Felt. You have a Divine Protection. Is that right?"

Felt : "W-Wait. What the fuck? You aren't supposed to know about such thing at all! Yer a spy? Are ya workin' with Elsa Granhiert? How the fuck do ya know about––"

––Such a reckless move caused Felt's mind to be filled with various sorts and types of doubts, even after their only moment "Just Together". Though, he immediately waved his hands in refusal. He started to sweat nervously, but that went unnoticed luckily.

Jens : "No! I'm not affiliated with such business what so ever! I'll explain you later how I got my hands on that information. But, trust me. You have to use that power at the beginning of the battle, or else everything may not end well!"

Felt : "Tchh! Why?"

––The reason why. It was really hard to explain, even for Jens who suggested it. Last time, Felt used it at the end of the battle, which ended up in a tragedy. If Felt would use it at the beginning of the fight, with all her focus gathered on that ability, perhaps she would be able to hit her unlike last time?

Jens : "Trust me. I'm deadly serious right now. It's my last request––"

A crackling noise echoed through the streets. As if something made of old wood was moving. Immediately, their gazed turned towards the door of the café, which was slowly opening from the inside. Noticing this, the two of them raised their bodies by jumping up and standing steadily on their feet.

Jens grabbed the sword that Angel had gifted him from his sword, and affirmed his grip around the hilt of the steel blade. Soon after, Felt drew her blade from the sheet attached to her belt.

Felt : "Show yourself!"

Loudly, the girl with golden hair named Felt screamed at the door. Her voice echoed through the silent streets of the slums. As if Death had completely slaughtered everyone in the city, or in the nearby area, there wasn't a single sound but that scream, until––––

? : "Hmm? He was right after all. It's indeed the case, huh."

A voice of a woman was heard. Jens was able to recognize that voice out of hundreds, if not thousands, perhaps even millions.

––A voice of a psychotic maniac.

Jens : "That's her voice… The voice of Elsa Granhiert!"

Confirming this, he placed his right foot more forward, and affirmed his grip once more. Hearing such confirmation, Felt steadily locked her gaze at the door, which was still slowly opening. The voice of that woman came from inside the café, which was somewhat weird.

––Did they miss Elsa entering the café? Or did she enter through another entrance?

? : "Haha. My sincere apologies my children. It really took a while for me arrive, didn't it? You see, I had quite a problematic situation not so far away from here."

Felt : "Tsk!"

Then, the old, wooden doors opened widely.

Underneath the sunlight, and right in front of the entrance, a gorgeous black haired lady, with venom-like purple eyes appeared. She slowly raised both her arms. In one hand, there was a purple and black knife, and in the other a bag.

Elsa : "So… You are Jens, is that right?"

Jens : "––––"

The man completely ignored her question, as she probably already had encountered one of the groups. Thus, she slowly narrowed her eyes in annoyance. But, a poisonous smile blossomed soon after.

Elsa : "You knew about my plans huh… My Prince was right about you after all. Such arrogance."

With such words leaving her mouth, Jens widened his eyes in confusion. She said that her Prince was right about him, as if saying that "Her Prince" knew him. Various things streamed through his mind, but on what should he focus?

––Did… Someone actually know Jens from before his Amnesia?

Felt : "Blood Hunter. What's in the bag?"

Elsa : "Ahaaa! Thanks for asking. You know, I wasn't quite sure what kind of souvenir to bring. Normally, people bring flowers or alcohol, but I'm not a fond of either of those. Here, catch."

The gorgeous, yet disturbing lady placed her hand inside the brown leather bag. Then, with a vertical gesture, she swung her hand and threw something towards Felt.

––A head of a human man. Its eyes were closed. Its hair completely stained crimson.

The head landed on the ground, noticing the light green hair being covered by blood, and the handsome face of the head, Felt collapsed.

Felt : "N…No… N-Nathan!"

Instantly, her eyes exploded in tears of sorrow and regret. Her tears quickly formed waterfalls that streamed down at her chin, where tears fell down to the soil and scattered on its surface.

Staring at the head, while still various kinds of things on his mind, Jens was speechless. His body wanted to move, but once again wasn't able to do so.

Elsa : "I really thought we had a proper deal. But, then you decided to side with the enemy? Greed really got the better of you, huh. Anyhow, this man and the other girl nearly got me. Nathan is quite strong, I didn't expect that at all–– My apologies, allow me to rephrase myself. He _was_ quite strong. Hahaha."

The girl who just lost her reason to live raised her body. Her entire body was trembling in frustration as soon as she accepted that her best friend–– Nathan Harmonia, was frivolously murdered by this woman.

Felt : "You… Bitch! Do you realize what you did?! You killed me last and only family!"

Jens : "F––Felt don't…"

Trying to calm her down, he simply stuttered. He was terrified once again. Nathan died, Angel died, and Emilia might be dead as well. Once again, he was destined to die, again–––– No, that can't be right. Emilia is probably alive, and as long he could save Felt, and defeat this psycho, he would be more than happy… But still,

Felt : "You killed Nathan! He was my only friend, and the only family I ever had! You… You are a fucking psychopath! A maniac…! I get it… It has been settled. You'll die right here. In my hands, you'll plea for your last breath. Yes–– I'll fucking kill you!"

Elsa : "Aren't you prideful of yourself? Saying such naughty words to a woman like me, aren't you afraid? Terrified? Scared? Either way, you should be. You talk big for being such a small child."

Right when Elsa spoke out her last sentence, Jens lost control of his anger. Pressing his feet against the solid ground, he dashed forward and with a sinuous gesture, he swung his blade. The edge of his steel blade collided with one of Elsa's knives. He aimed for her shoulder, but even then…

––A Greatsword was blocked by a knife.

Elsa : "Aren't you handsome. I have never fought against such a cute man."

Jens : "Shut up already! Consider regretting it!"

As the two steel edges of their weapons collided with each other, Jens extended his leg and kicked Elsa in the stomach, launching her a few feet back. Instantly, he grabbed the crimson colored Mana Stone and threw it towards her feet.

The crimson Mana Stone collided with the hard surface of the ground, causing it to shatter in a thousand pieces. As the impact was greater than he had anticipated for, the Mana residing within the Mana Stone created a massive explosion. Due to the great explosion, the entire alley was covered in fog.

Felt : "Jens! Where are you!?"

Within the fog of war, Felt was calling out his name, demanding some sort of response from him.

While his consciousness was shaken due to great power residing within the Mana Stone, he was slowly recovering. His vision wasn't as clear as it used to be, but a silhouette was approaching him. Just a few seconds after hands were placed on his shoulders, he realized that it was Felt.

A couple of seconds later, the fog disappeared and Jens appeared with Elsa gone. Jens walked towards Felt as his left arm was entirely burned. Jens fell to his knees and then right on his face.

Jens : "Ruaagh!"

As Felt tried to drag Jens out of the fog of war, Jens screamed in total agony. As he was still in a great shock, his burned limbs and part of his face went unnoticed until then. Being in such, unimaginable pain, he pushed Felt away from him and landed with his back on the ground.

Felt : "Oh fuck! Shit! Please, hang on! Wait right here, I'll find some help!"

Jens : "Run…"

In pain, he crawled towards a house to lean on. Felt followed him while still looking around her. Elsa Granhiert had to be somewhere near, thus she had to be on her guard.

Felt : "Shut the fuck up! I ain't leavin' ya here! Give me the other Mana Stone… Please! Jens!"

He extended his arm, and dropped the cerulean colored crystal on the ground. Hurriedly, Felt grabbed the Mana Stone and threw it at the ground. As it broke, a circle of bright blue was made. Then, the serious wounds of Jens were starting to fade. The cerulean colored crystal most likely held the element of Water, which was meant to heal. As soon as the agonizing pain stopped, he breathed in exhaustion.

––But, the bright blue circle which was formed wasn't just healing. It was clearly telling others that there was someone. Thus,

? : "You know. It's really unlucky. The deal we made was far better than any you would ever get. Yet, you disobeyed. You're such a worthless brat."

Turning around in shock, Felt saw Elsa Granhiert standing a few meters away from her. Her entire body was covered in blood. Her eyes though, were filled with excitement.

Elsa : "Return me the Insignia, and I'll leave you two to live your meaningless lives until you meet with your pitiful demise. How's that?"

Felt : "––––"

Elsa : "Did I say something wrong? Or are you simply acting cool? You do realize that now isn't the right moment to act like a super-hero, right? If you won't do as I say, you and your worthless friend will die. Isn't that clear enough?"

Felt : "Tch! Fuck you psycho!"

Pressing her entire weight against the ground, she spat on the ground and dashed forward with hyper-sonic speed–– Actually, she became one with the wind. A human eye couldn't physically perceive such phenomenal speed. Like last time, Felt activated her Divine Protection, and left all her doubts behind with a single dash.

––But, this time was different.

A huge hurricane was formed a few hundred meters on the fight's right. The weather started to alter from it's original state. It was as if Felt's dash had completely changed the state of nature.

Felt : "Hiyaaaaaagh!"

The girl who disappeared in thin air appeared right behind Elsa. While still floating mid-air, the girl with hair golden and eyes crimson, she swung her blade heroically, as if trying to pass down judgement, and successfully sliced of Elsa's right arm.

Elsa : "Huaghh!"  
Felt : "Raaaaaaagh!"

However, while still floating, Felt used the momentum her body had that instant to go for an execution. Landing on her feet, she jumped again, and with a horizontal gesture, swung her blade. Though…

––The steel edge of Felt's blade collided with Elsa's white teeth. Elsa Granhiert blocked that attack with her teeth.

Felt : "H-Heh!?"

Jens : "Get out of there Felt!"

Immediately, making a few somersaults back, Felt extended the distance between her and Elsa Granhiert. Though, she had lost her weapon due to Elsa's teeth being unexpectedly steady.

 _"_ –– _H-How did she do that? She just caught a blade with her teeth… That's… Inhuman. Yes, whatever this woman is, she isn't human no more. No, perhaps she never was a woman. This fucking thing… It is a murderer with violent intentions of slaughtering whatever she wants. This… is how we're gonne die?"_

Felt : "You are not human anymore. You're beyond crazy."

Elsa : "Crazy? I don't think that's the right to describe me, is it? I'm simply very dedicated to fulfill my ordered job perfectly. I think that's about it. My Prince simply wants that Insignia back. If it means the death of you two sorry people, then so be it. That's how a Blood Hunter does her job! I'm the hunter, you're the prey, and my Crazed Prince is the one who's in control of everything! Now, sorry for what I'm about to do, but…"

––The Crazed Prince. Those words echoed within Jens' dull skull as if it had some meaningful meaning behind it.

As the woman explained the situation, Jens started thinking about why "Her Prince", or the Crazed Prince would want that Insignia. He even hired a murderous slaughterer for this affair. It is beyond his understanding. Why would one want an Insignia that bad? Frivolously slaughtering innocent people just for a badge…

Felt : "I don't fuckin' care 'bout your Prince you hear me? You killed Nathan! You killed Angel! Now you'll fuckin' pay!"

Elsa : "Are we being heroic now? I have to suggest you to stop talking with that big mouth of yours, or else I'll have to cut off your tongue as well."

Felt : "Look who's talking. You're the one with only one arm left!"

Blood streamed out of her shoulder while listening to Felt's malicious words. Elsa Granhiert, who just lost her right arm, wasn't even troubled by that. She simply continued to fight. As if her life was dedicated to just this.

––Murdering. Slaughtering. Killing. Assassination. Eliminating. Executing.

This woman… Whatever she may be, whatever may have happened to her, must die.

Elsa : "You mean this? You do know it doesn't even hurt, right? I'm a Vampire after all."

––Just what Jens was thinking. She was indeed no Human. She was a "Vampire". However, this did not give him any clue whatever that meant. From what he knew, Vampires are those who survive by devouring blood. However, they're also known for being effected by sunlight, which wasn't the case. Was she a special kind of Vampire? Or perhaps Vampires had a different kind of meaning in this world. Either way––

Jens : "Felt! Now!"

With all his power, he raised his body and pressed his feet against the ground. Thus, he dashed forward with his optimum speed. He affirmed the grip surrounding the hilt of his blade, and aimed for the woman who slaughtered Nathan.

Felt : "On it!"

Then, like a hypersonic flash, Felt dashed forward. A miraculous gust caused Jens to be pushed back. Felt's speed was beyond human, perhaps even beyond light.

Elsa : "My children please."

As she dashed forward, she appeared right next to Elsa. Then, with a sinuous gesture, she swung her blade. However––

Elsa : "BEHAVE!"

The Vampire lowered her body, and successfully dodged Felt's strike. Then, with a single swing of the wrist, Elsa sliced Felt in two parts. The girl's lower body collapsed to the ground while her upper body was send flying. Just like that, the entire street was covered by crimson blood. A fountain of blood covered both Elsa, Jens and Felt's corpse with blood.

Jens : "This… can't be. You…"

Elsa : "How sad. Don't underestimate me, please. I'm not going to lie, it was quite a heroic decision of yours to attack me while having only one arm. Still, you're just a coward."

Jens : "Shut up!"

Tears streamed down to his chin as his eyes were filled with tears. His legs were shaking, his heart was trembling, and his head ached. Jens was terrified of whatever stood in front of him. Yet, he had the courage to keep his blade in his hands.

Elsa : "Hm? Why are you acting like that? Did I say something wrong? Are you telling me I said something which is false? Because, you really are a coward. Not being able to fight while making people fight for you. It's really disgusting."

As a smile was formed on her disturbing face, her purple pupils enlarged. Then, she grabbed one of her Knives which was stuck in Felt's corpse. She moved her gaze at Jens and then––

Elsa : "It's getting quite late, you know? I already have my Insignia, but you misbehaved. That deserves a punishment, don't you think?"

––A burning sensation, that's what Jens felt out of nowhere. As he looked down, he was stabbed in the back, and the knife's blade made it through his stomach. A bleeding hole was made right in Jens' belly.

He was looking at Elsa Granhiert, who stood in front of him. She didn't move what so ever, yet he was stabbed. As his head was shaking, he slowly turned around, and another Elsa was standing there. The exact same woman stood there. This had to be some kind of power which Jens wasn't familiar with. However,

Jens : "Ruaaagh!"

He collapsed and fell on his side. Blood started to stream out of his wound faster and faster with each breath he tried to take.

 _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! No. This cannot be! I'm…. going to die. I can't feel my fingers. I can't feel my legs. I'm getting cold… But my stomach still burns… Fuck. No.. I'm.. Afraid… Fuck Fuck Fuck! Is this how I'm going to die again? No… Please, tell me Emilia is still alive… please!"_

Suddenly, the woman behind him disappeared and the Elsa Granhiert which he was initially gazing upon made a move. She approached the collapsed young man and crouched. She lifted his shirt and stared at his insides.

Elsa : "Oh my god. Your blood, it really does have unique colors! Just as I expected, you really are special."

Jens : "Go... to hell... bitch!"

With all his power left, he spat blood in Elsa's face. With disgust scarred on her face, along with dripping blood which was spat on her just now, Elsa turned her gaze at Jens' face with total disgust.

Elsa : "Ugh… The stories were true after all. Such arrogance. That aside, I have more to do than wasting my time with a dying idiot. I'll retrieve the Insignia to my Lord, and kill––"

However, as Elsa talked to Jens who was at the brink of life and death, his eyes closed slowly. Not being able to hear the end of Elsa Granhiert's sentence…

The young man, Jens… Lost his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Arc 1 - "To You"

Chapter 4 - "Harmonious Path"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens just lost too much blood and lost his life, but again, his consciousness appeared in the shadowy world, however this time, he was able to see the silhouette of her body. He saw her hair wavering to his right.

? : "Jens…"

Jens : "Guess I'm back here again. So what do you want… Shadow… lady?"

? : "Kill… me…"

Jens : "What?! That's a bit––"

Those words left Jens in a shock.

? : "I'm doing this, you can die as many times as you want… until you kill me…"

Jens : "Why me? I'm just Jens, a boy with no memories of anything! All I want is to protect those outside of this weird shadow dimension. Why do you want me to kill you, I don't even know who you are, and in this world my potential is pretty limited. I can breathe and talk, but it's different as this isn't the reality, right? Also, I don't even know what you look like, I can't see your face because of the shadows after all."

? : "I… It's because I love you…"

Jens : "You… love me? Sorry… but I don't know you."

? : "I—"

Jens : "At least tell me your name."

Satella : "My name… is Satella."

Jens : "'Satella', that's a pretty name, to be honest. But who are you, why are you here, and why can't I die?"

Satella : "You might recognize my title…"

Her voice intensified, and this time, he actually heard her female voice instead of an echo of a voice. He noticed, that her voice was the exact same as Emilia's.

Satella : "I am the Witch of Envy, Satella. I am the one that destroyed the half of Lugunica and the one that devoured other Witches of Sin. I am the one that was hated for eternity and the one that was sealed away during The Calamity. I am the one that was alone her whole life. But you are the one that taught me how to love and showed me the light."

Satella was crying, and while crying, the shadows started to form a hurricane and Jens started to have trouble with hearing her lovely voice.

Satella : "I still–– can't meet you, not yet."

And right then, Jens returned to the actual world. The shadowy dimension started collapsing and color appeared. A small crack in the shadowy sky allowed the colorful light to come in. Jens regained his consciousness and noticed that he was again in the slums, however, he didn't return to the same place as the previous time.

Jens didn't return to the place where Emilia was crying. He appeared in a couple houses next to the motion cafe. Nathan and Felt stood in front of Jens with Emilia and Angel standing next to him.

Nathan : "Hm… I like you."

Jens : "Uhh… yeah. Thanks–"

"What the… now I woke up here… I guess that shadowy lady keeps moving start point every time I pass a problem or something like that."

Jens : "Everyone, send a signal when you see Elsa. Felt and I will both use Mana Stones to show a signal or a sign. Nathan use your magic, Emilia use your magic and Kanade use yours. Nathan and I will stay at the cafe, Felt, and Kanade, you two should stay on the second floor of the cafe. Emilia and Pack, you two will hide in the closet of the cafe."

Felt : "There is no closet in the cafe though. There is a second floor but we don't use it that many times, except for sleeping."

Jens : "I know there is a secret passage Felt."

Felt : "Ggr… how do you know about that?! That's a secret!"

Jens : "I'm not sure how I know that, but it feels like I've… already been in this cafe."

"I can't say shit about that lady nor about my Return by Death ability."

Nathan : "Fine, let's go then."

Jens : "Yes. Everyone, don't let your guard down. If you see Elsa, scream or just give us a signal."

Angel : "Hey! But if we stay in the same building, why would we need the two Mana Stones?"

Felt : "Yeah indeed."

Felt opened her small backpack and grabbed the two Mana Stones and showed them.

Felt : "This one is filled with Fire Mana and this one is filled with Yang Mana. I can see the Fire one being useful, but the Yang one?"

Jens : "We can use the Fire Mana Stone to give us some time. What does the Yang one do?"

Angel : "If I remember correctly, Yang Mana Stones heal everyone near the Mana Stone after its destruction."

Jens : "So… breaking the Mana Stone will heal everyone?"

Nathan : "Yeah, that's correct. But let's go inside and go stay in our positions."

Emilia : "Right!"

The group entered the Motion Cafe, Kanade and Felt went upstairs, Emilia and Pack entered the closet near the window, only Nathan and Jens were sitting at the bar in the cafe.

Nathan : "A beer?"

Jens : "Oh I'm not eighteen."

Nathan : "What? What does your age have to do with if you want to drink a beer or not?"

Jens : "Uh…No thank you, excuse me."

Nathan : "Okay then, you're acting weird Jens."

Jens : "What do you mean?"

Nathan : "You're thinking too much, at least, that's what it looks like."

Jens : "Do you really think so?"

Jens asked while looking at Nathan taking a sip of an alcoholic cocktail.

Nathan : "Yikes, it's so strong…"

Jens : "Uhm… did you hear me?"

Nathan : "Yes I did, and yes I do think so. You look like a strong-willed person, but your mind isn't as strong as your body. I guess you are the strongest one here. I saw you on the bridge fighting Ton, Chin, and Kan. You're good."

Jens : "Thank you, but what does the former mean? I'm not getting what you're trying to say."

Nathan drank the whole cup of alcohol and put the glass on the table.

Nathan : "Let me ask this differently, do you actually think we will win against the Blood Hunter with our current circumstances?"

Jens : "Well, yes I actually do."

Nathan : "You're wrong, if you're telling the truth and she actually appears here, we are all going to die. It sounds weird, but I've survived many duels. Our future isn't chosen by the world, but by fate. The world is useless, it's brutal and cruel–– but it taught me and Felt one thing… to live… is to fight! Because only what moves, only what lives, only what believes will survive the cruelty of this demonic world."

Nathan looked away and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and stared at it with watery eyes.

Jens : "What…? It sounds like you and Felt have encountered a lot of bad events."

Nathan : "I did, Felt didn't. Her parents gave her to me, and since that day, I kept protecting her with my own life as her shield. I won't allow Elsa to kill her. That's why I want you to make a promise."

Jens : "Ah… A promise?"

Nathan : "Yes. We've lived here for over ten years. We kept hiding of the royal guards and the Lugnician Mages… as they would steal this house from us because we don't pay the bills."

Jens : "That's… That sounds really rough Nathan. What is your request for a promise?"

Nathan : "Please… take us with you after we defeat Elsa… I don't want to live here and have my future being stolen away from me and Felt."

Jens : "Go with me? Sure! That's a promise!"

A tear fell of Nathan's face and a silence fell.

Nathan : "Thank you… you are a good guy Jens."

Jens : "Can… I have a sip of that thing."

Nathan : "Oh of course, this one is called Valgalib."

Nathan gave the white bottle to Jens. It was at least a one liter bottle.

Jens : "What is it?"

Nathan : "It's liquor––"

Jens took a sip of the yellow transparent

Nathan : "with 55% alcohol."

Jens spat everything out of his mouth and started coughing.

Nathan : "Hey are you okay?"

Jens : "Blegh… it's disgusting– it burns. I'm fine… Nathan."

Nathan : "Yes… what is it, Jens?"

Jens : "Please, don't cry. It makes me quite sad. Also, Elsa can appear every second."

Nathan : "Yes… sorry. Don't tell Felt I cried, she'll be worried."

Jens : "I won't. That's also a promise."

Nathan wiped his tears away, grabbed his sword and placed the bottle on the bar table.

Nathan : "Let's kill the Blood Hunter, Jens."

Jens : "Yes! But I want to talk with you about something…"

Nathan : Oh, sure, what is it?"

Jens : "I want to talk about the Witch of Envy, Satella."

"I think I'm actually crazy. What if Satella's going to throw that spear thing through me again?!"

Nathan : "Satella… I haven't heard that name for ages. May I ask why you want to talk about such a person?"

Jens : "Well, I'm not sure if I already told you, but I had a really serious Amnesia, and I can't remember anything of my past… and everyone keeps mentioning terms I'm not familiar with."

Nathan : "I see, you want me to explain a bit about Satella, right?"

Jens : "Yes, I know a little about her. I know that she devoured the other Witches of Sin, not sure what those are though. I know that she looks like Emilia. I know that she destroyed a half of the world. I guess that's it."

Nathan : "Well, most of it is right yeah. Satella was a half elf who became the Witch of Envy and devoured her fellow Witches."

Jens : "Fellow Witches? Who were they?"

Nathan : "That's already forgotten through the centuries. Every Witch represented a sin. Satella was the Witch of Envy, there were six other Witches. Witch of Sloth, Greed, Wrath, Lust, Pride and Gluttony. One day, Satella destroyed half of the world and destroyed 60% of the total population. Then, a hero appeared who called himself Flugel. Flugel, The Divine Dragon and the Sword Saint fought against Satella, but they weren't able to kill her, so they sealed her and she's currently being watched over by the Sages. Sometime––"

Knock Knock Knock

Suddenly, a silence occurred. But the only thing the two teens heard was a knocking on the door of the cafe.

Nathan : "That… has to be her."

Jens : "I'll get the others, talk with her!"

Nathan : "Alright!"

Nathan ran towards the door while Jens ran to the closet where Emilia and Pack were talking with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Arc 1 - "To You"

Chapter 5 - "Way of Love"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens opened the closet and entered it. Emilia jumped on Jens and hugged him.

Emilia : "Thank god you're okay!"

Jens : "Ah! Keep it quite, Elsa is here!"

Emilia's expression changed from joy and happiness to panic and fear.

Jens : "Nathan is going to open the door and then he'll talk with her until she'll threat him or us, then we'll kill her."

Emilia : "O-Okay! How are we going to see what's going on?"

Jens : "Just keep this door a little bit open."

Jens opened the closet slightly and saw the back of Elsa and her gorgeous long black hair.

Emilia & Jens : "!"

Both Jens and Emilia shocked but remained silent.

Elsa : "Well good evening my Nathan."

Nathan : "So, Elsa. What are you doing here?"

Elsa : "Didn't Felt inform you? I received new orders of the Crazed Prince."

Nathan : "What are the orders?"

Elsa : "Your little girl was supposed to steal an Insignia, did she do it?"

Nahtan : "She hasn't returned yet. I guess she's still after the owner of the Insignia. May I ask you… why does your Prince want that Insignia?"

Elsa : "You don't know what those Insignia's do?"

Nathan : "I do, I just don't see a crazy and cruel prince having the necessary qualities of becoming a Shrine Maiden."

Elsa : "Well, who knows. I haven't met my own Prince anyway."

Nathan : "You… haven't met your own Prince?"

Elsa : "No, never. Mama always gives us the orders through a messenger, with the messenger being Yesis Stera, like the former two times."

Nathan : "I see…"

Nathan kept ticking on the wooden table where he was sitting, he gave the expression of being nervous, scared, feared.

Nathan : "Elsa."

Elsa : "Yes?"

Nathan : "Do you… want a drink?"

Elsa : "Well my my, how kind of you! Yes please! Do you have the Kararagian Ryokucha that I like?"

"What the actual… Elsa looks pretty normal now, she hasn't even tried to kill anyone…"

Nathan : "Of course, you're the only one that loves that drink."

Elsa : "I guess I'm the only one with good taste. The flavors of Ryokucha are great and you know it. The western country of Kararagi really did their best on that drink."

Nathan : "I doubt that. Let me get the Ryokucha. It's upstairs, are you fine with me going upstairs?"

Elsa : "Haha! Yes of course, don't ask such stupid questions! Go get it!"

Nathan walked upstairs on the wooden spiral stairs. In the meantime, Jens and Emilia still looked terrified in each others eyes.

Emilia : "I'm scared…"

Emilia's word left her mouth silently and when Jens heard the words and actually realized what she said, he shook his head. Jens grabbed Emilia hand and put them on his. He smiled happily to Emilia and took a breathe. It seemed that Jens tried to relax Emilia.

Couple seconds later, Nathan, Felt and Angel walked down the stairs. Elsa looked at them while narrowing her eyes slowly. She tried to grab her knives until Jens and Emilia jumped out of the secret passage.

Angel : "The Lugnician Mage Organization! Do not move!"

Elsa : "I guess… I lost?"

Felt : "Just so you know, there are over twenty mages outside waiting for you to hand yourself over. Either drop your weapons or we've to kill you."

Elsa : "Is that so? Well, that means my job is done."

Angel : "One last time, do you surrender and drop your weapons?"

Elsa : "I don't know, you do realize that I'm aware you're lying?"

A silence fell. Elsa started to give off a disgusting aura, no it wasn't her aura that was disgusting, it was her expression and her body language that made everyone feel scared of her.

Elsa : "You do realize I'm not alone here, my fellow sisters are here too!"

Nathan : "Ugh! Is Yesis here too?"

Elsa : "Sadly enough, no. But does that matter, my other sisters are stronger and are more hungry!"

Elsa closed her eyes and her purple aura started to become visible.

Angel : "That's her Aura! Watch our, she's summon–"

And out of nowhere, Elsa summoned two other copies of herself. They were exactly the same as the original and it was unknown which one was the original. One Elsa ran towards Angel and Nathan, one ran towards Jens and Angel and one to Emilia.

Elsa 1 : "What do you—"

Elsa 2 : "Think of my—"

Elsa 3 : "Divine Protection of Ghosts?"

Felt : "You've a blessing?"

Jens : "And you end your own sentences…"

Elsa 1 : "Let's slaughter them like animals!"

Elsa 2 & Elsa 3 : "Alright!"

Jens grabbed his sword and was dueling against Elsa 2.

Jens : "Ughh…"

Elsa : "It has been a long time since I've fought against such a handsome boy!"

Jens : "Shut up already!"

"She has a blessing? This time it's different, yet so similar…"

Elsa 2 suddenly disappeared and appeared next to Jens, and he shocked. She swung her knife, however Jens successfully blocked her knife and kicked her right in her stomach.

Elsa 2 : "OOUUFFFHH—"

Angel : "What the—! You actually hit her!"

Jens : "That's a ghost! This one is temporally done fighting, can you disspell it or something like that?"

Angel : "I can try! Go and help the others!"

Kanade created a wind sphere around the Ghost Elsa and imprisoned her within it.

Jens ran towards Emilia and Pack. While running towards them, he noticed that Felt and Nathan ran upstairs and Elsa 1 followed them, she ran like psycho.

Elsa 3 : "I've never fought against a Witch!"

Pack : "I'm sorry but I can't allow you calling my Lia a Witch. It hurts both me and her. I'll erase you from this world Blood Hunter!"

Elsa 3 : "I'll fight against a Spirit User Witch? GREAT!"

Elsa ran towards Emilia while throwing knives at her.

Emilia : "Huma!"

Emilia created shiny blue barrier created of Ice and blocked all the knives. Elsa stopped running and looked at Emilia with a serious face.

Elsa 2 : "You're a tough one, you filthy bitch.

Emilia : "Maybe if you would watch your mouth, I wouldn't freeze you for eternity. However—"

Pack : "I cannot allow you to even live after saying such a thing to Lia. Good bye Elsa!"

Pack and Emilia combined their Mana out of the atmosphere and created a shining beam of light which changed into a extremely cold Water Mana beam. In a millisecond, the beam changed into a giant pillar of ice. The cafe froze for the most part and the ground became slippery.

Elsa 3 : "Ow!"

However, Elsa dodged the beam by jumping high up and grabbing the ceiling.

Elsa 3 : "Too bad!"

Elsa dropped herself and landed perfectly on the wooden floor.

Emilia : "How could she dodge such a spell Pack?"

Pack : "I'm not sure, she really is a psycho!"

Emilia : "Can you… still be here?"

Pack : "Sorry, but I'm almost out of Mana, let's go for a final blow!"

Emilia : "You got it!"

This time, Elsa ran towards Emilia with six blades in both of her hands.

Emilia : "Soul Huma"

Emilia created two ice figures, with one being a shield and one being a shard.

Elsa 2 : "You're gonna play safe? How ironic!"

Elsa threw all the blades into various ways and Emilia successfully blocked them all.

Elsa 2 : "You…"

Elsa ran towards the window and tried to escape, however Angel fired a hyper fast wind projectile and blocked her way.

Elsa 2 : "Ugh! I should've killed you—"

Jens : "Emilia! Use Flux Magic for my sword!"

"I don't even know if that works… I hope it does, otherwise I'll be useless like the other two times… I've to save these guys!"

Emilia : "Alright! Flux Huma!"

She pointed her hand towards Jens and fired a beam of Aura into Jens' blade. The sword started to shine blue brightly.

Elsa 2 : "Right… you're still here, Jens."

Jens : "I'll— What? You know my name? I never mentioned it!"

Elsa 2 : "I know… but my Prince just keeps talking about you."

Jens dropped his weapon and he fell on his knees. He was speechless. He had the feeling his mind just broke.

Emilia : "Jens! Don't listen to her!"

Elsa 2 : "I know the cause of your Amnesia. Your family and more!"

Jens couldn't think of anything. Is she actually telling the truth? If she is, then who is this Prince?

Jens : "If that's true… Then you should know that I've the ability to return by—"

Right then, right that moment, the darkness came back. The cafe changed into the Shadow Dimension.

Jens : "He—lp… me… Satella.."

This time, the air in the dimension was different. No, there was no air, no oxygen (O2) , nothing to breathe. Jens kept begging for help while the time froze and Elsa finally stopped talking.

Then, a shadowy door with seven gems appeared in front of Jens and got opened. Satella opened it, and made the door disappear. It was as if she used the door to transport her to this place.

Satella : "Jens…"

Jens : "Help…"

Satella : "As you know, I'm sealed away. Despite that, I can still save your life or let you die…"

And then, Satella cracked one of her fingers. Out of nowhere, a shadowy spear appeared in her hands. Without hesitation, Satella threw the spear right through Elsa, and right then the shadows, shadow dimension, and Satella disappeared.

Elsa 2 : "Uaghh… He… was right…"

Elsa fell on the ground and disappeared slowly, revealing that she was indeed a ghost.

Jens : "Ugh… thank you…"

Jens thanked Satella silently. He turned around and looked at the exhausted Emilia and Kanade.

Jens : "Angel! How is Elsa doing?"

Angel : "I've got her imprisoned by my Wind Magic!"

Jens : "O—Okay! Keep her like that, me and Emilia will help Nathan and Felt!"

Jens ran towards the stairs and grabbed Emilia's hand.

Jens : "Let's save the day Emilia!"

Emilia : "Ugh.. Ugh… Al—right!"

Jens and Emilia walked the stairs and arrived at the first floor, where they saw an injured Felt and an exhausted Nathan.

Elsa : "Ahh…"

Elsa turned around and looked Jens and Emilia right in the face.

Elsa : "I guess you succeeded in either sealing or killing my ghosts, how good of you Jens!"

Nathan : "Jens! Please… run while you can!"

Jens : "No! I'm going to end her this time!"

Elsa : "A lot of talk! But almost no actions, I'll slaughter you all right now!"

Jens : "Wait!"

Elsa : "Hmm… you lost your fears?"

Jens : "No… I want to have a duel, me fighting you."

Elsa : "AAWGHhhh… How cute!"

Jens : "I'm serious. If I'll win, I'll kill you. If you win, you'll kill us all."

Elsa : "I'm fine with that—Ah.."

Elsa's eyes suddenly expended and started running towards Felt.

Nathan : "NO—!"

Elsa pushed Nathan against the wall and grabbed Felt at her scarf and broke the window with her own body and ran away.

Nathan : "Fe—"

Nathan seemingly lost his consciousness and fell flat on his face.

Emilia : "His… aura is dangerously low, go with Kanade after Elsa, I'll protect Nathan!"

Jens : "R..Right!"

Jens again, walked the stairs to go to the main entrance, however–

Emilia : "Jens!"

Jens stopped and looked at an injured Emilia.

Emilia : "Please be careful, if we actually get my insignia, I know how to repay you!"

Jens : "I'm not going to die! I'll save all of us and retrieve your Insignia!"

Jens ran downstairs and left Emilia's sight.

Emilia : "Don't… make promises… You won't be the first one that will break them…"

Emilia said quietly while casting healing magic on Nathan's muscular abs.


	6. Chapter 6

Arc 1 - "To You"

Chapter 6 - "Reunion with Unfamiliarity"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens ran on the hard surface of the wooden floor of the cafe. It was quite an old floor, yet still steady.

Jens : "Kanade! Elsa got Felt! Ang…"

Jens looked at the injured and exhausted Angel. She had part of her uniform ripped of and her whole right hand and left leg was covered in dark, really dark blood. Angel was standing still, she was breathing as if she was out of breathe.

Angel : "I'm… fine… Where did they go to?"

Jens : "I'm not sure, Elsa grabbed Felt's scarf and took her with her. She jumped out of the window and disappeared. She can't be far away, right?"

Angel : "She… is probably reuniting with her fellow sisters. She can't be far away, the Divine Protection of Ghosts puts a really heavy weight on her Aura and might damage her Gate. She's probably still around here. I'm going with— ugh.."

Angel lost control of her own body and fell, however, Jens caught her just in time and put her on her back.

Jens : "Don't worry… I'll save Felt and return the Insignia. Emilia is upstairs with an unconscious Nathan, can you walk the stairs?"

Angel : "Yes.. just go, I don't want to slow you down."

Jens : "Alright! Don't… die."

Jens turned around and ran towards the giant wooden door. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the moon shining brightly. It was truly extraordinary and beautiful. However, Jens ignored that fact and ran through the poor place and looked for signs of Elsa or Felt. He noticed that he was in a really long street, maybe kilometers long. All houses were either empty or closed with wooden blanks at the windows. He kept running until…

? : "For fuck sake Lethias, why the hell did we listen to such an idiot as you?"

The guy who said that was a tall boy. He was wearing a white and blue skiing outfit, dark blue shorts and skiing shoes that can be attached to his snowboard. He had long light sky blue hair that when tied together with his head band, that has wave styled patterns on them, sticks up in spikes.

? : "Sapphire, don't be so mean! We're a team, remember?

The girl who said that was petite girl. She had long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face; she was wearing a white blouse. Jens noted her for being very pretty. She wore her hair in a pony tail.

Sapphire : "I don't care. You know that the boss created the group. Krista, since when are you actually giving a fuck about Lethias?"

Jens stopped and started hiding in some brushes, dead brushes yet with colorful blue leaves. It was a brush which was shining light blue. While hiding there, Jens felt his body healing. He had the same feeling like when Emilia healed him. He didn't move and listened to the conversation between the teens.

"A healing brush? Or a magical tree? This world is indeed extraordinary… fuck how can I think of this in a situation like this?! I'll wait for them to go away and then I'll go for Elsa."

Lethias : "Don't be so annoying Sapphire. I'm not the one that lost the map of Lugnica, remember?"

The name that was given by the jerk was Lethias. He is a young looking boy with long brown hair he styles with gel. He has a slight mustache and emerald eyes. He wears green clothes with white features and patterns.

Sapphire : "Screw you! I didn't do it on purpose! If you keep on being useless I'll report it to Starla and Annie!"

Lethias : "That doesn't make me scared. I don't care that they're the leaders."

Krista : "Please… stop fighting!"

Lethias : "I'm not fighting, I'm just being realistic. This team would be better without him."

Krista : "Don't say such things! Sapphire has his moments!"

Lethias : "Whatever, let's keep searching for nothing."

Krista : "Who knows Lethias, maybe it exists. The Fallen Sun Strider told us that it exists, so it has to be real."

Lethias : "That's not exactly true, he never actually proved his powers are as he tells they are."

Sapphire : "What?! How can you think like that about our master?!"

Lethias : "Because I'm realistic. You believe everything you hear, you fool."

Sapphire : "That's not true! You fucker! If I wasn't a member of this team, I would've smashed your head and fed you to the Demon Beasts."

Krista : "SAPPHIRE! That's horrible to say!"

"Wait… maybe they can help me. That Sapphire dude looks like an idiot but he might be useful!"

Jens was scared, yet he knew that he should ask them about Elsa. He bravely came out of the brush and walked towards them.

Jens : "Hey."

Krista : "Hm?"

Krista, Sapphire and Lethias turned around and looked at Jens. All with no reaction at all.

Jens : "I… kinda need help."

Sapphire : "What is it you shrimp? We aren't your Kingdom Knights!"

Jens : "Watch your tongue, fucker! There is this psycho running around known as the Blood Hunter. She got a friend of mine. I want to kill her."

Lethias : "How ironic, we have the same taste of people we call fuckers. I'm Lethias Greenway, that's Krista Lenz and that's Sapphire Northshire. We aren't supposed to help Lugnicians like––"

Jens : "I'm not a Lugnician. I'm not sure what I am… but I need help! Please."

Krista : "He isn't lying"

Sapphire : "Well… if you aren't a Lugnician, then what the fuck are you doing here in Nastra?"

Jens : "I woke up here, with no memories of anything except my name. I still know how to fight, so don't do anything reckless."

Lethias : "That sounds… weird. Fine, we'll help you."

Sapphire : "Are you serious!? We have no time for that you fool!"

Lethias : "Hey, I don't care about you. But I prefer helping this guy rather than just patrolling around trying to find something that might not exist."

Jens : "I'm Jens."

Lethias : "Jens! Right.."

Krista : "Fine, I'll help too then…"

Sapphire : "Stop sucking his–––!"

Krista : "Stop being so mean! I'm just fifteen, remember!?"

Lethias : "Let's go Jens, what does she looks like, or what race is she?"

Jens : "She's a Vampire… that's what she said."

In the middle of the street, the four of them were standing under the moon talking about how to find Elsa.

Lethias : "I… I know how to find her, I think. I can use my Divine Protection of Clairvoyance to find a Vampire here around. Vampires are extremely rare anyway, so I guess it should work."

Jens : "Well… that would help me a lot!"

Lethias closed his eyes and in a split second––

Lethias : "She's… a couple hundred meters away from here. She's there!"

Lethias pointed to a broken house at the end of the street. It had gray walls and no roof, as it seemingly burned away.

Krista : "Let's go!"

Krista, Sapphire, Lethias and Jens ran towards the house and smashed the door. Jens immediately grabbed his sword pointed it forward.

It was a dark room where Elsa was playing with her blades. There was no furniture except for some chairs and a piano. There was a painting behind Elsa covered in blood.

 _"No… she didn't actually kill Felt, did she?"_

Elsa : "Ah… how did you find me?"

Jens : "I've found some friends while looking for your Vampire ass."

Elsa : "How rude, but I never mentioned my race?"

Jens : "That's bec––"

Sapphire : "Who fucking cares! Jens, is this the psycho you want to kill?!"

Jens : "Yes but.. she had taken away a friend of mine…"

Elsa : "You're talking about Felt, right?"

Jens : "Where the fuck is she, Elsa?!"

Elsa : "My fellow sister is with her, upstairs."

Jens : "Slaughter her!"

Lethias somehow teleported a sword out of nowhere into his hand. Krista grabbed a staff which had a diamond at the end and was decorated with purple gems. Sapphire didn't grab any weapon, however he did charge his hands with Blue Mana, which Jens assumed was Water mana.

Elsa : "Not so fast… hmmhaahahah! AHAHHAHA! WHAHAWHAWHAWHA!"

Out of nothing, a girl appeared in front of them next to Elsa. The girl was wearing revealing white clothes. She had dark indigo hair with yellow eyes. She also had multiple blades in her hands and her face was partly covered with a mouth mask.

Elsa : "YESIS! Let's––"

Yesis : "Slaughter them like animals!"

Yesis started throwing knives and so did Elsa. Before Jens could react to the flying knives and use his sword to block it, Krista had already created a shining barrier and blocked all of them.

Yesis : "My my… She's a Yang Mage, we can use a skull of her for Mama, can't we?"

Elsa : "Great idea sister!"

Elsa again, cloned herself twice, having three Elsa's in total in the room now. All three ran towards Sapphire and pushed him into a corner. Sapphire was separated from the group and right then––

Yesis : "Kaza… Alisharo Demonica!"

Out of nowhere, multiple creatures came crawling out of the floor. It were strange creatures, rather demonic than strange. It were dogs. They have black fur, a salivating mouth with razor sharp teeth, red eyes, and looks like a wolf. They are around one meter in length

Yesis : "Demons! Fight!"

The dogs ran towards Lethias and started attacking him, Lethias ran towards another corner and started fighting them with his sword.

Yesis : "It looks like it's me against you two…"

Yesis had a disgusting look on her face. Krista was scared and was shaking out of fear.

Jens : "Calm down Krista, I won't let them hurt you!"

Krista : "R––Right! El Akra!"

Krista just created a thin light blade and pointed it towards Jens, seemingly giving him extra Mana and bonus Aura.

Jens : "I feel… stronger!"

Jens ran towards Yesis and aimed for her right leg. However, she blocked the attack with ease kicked him right in the face. But to his surprise, the kick didn't hurt at all.

Krista : "Keep it up! I have enough mana!"

Jens closed his eyes, and that's exactly when it happened. He tried to think on how to defeat all of them, and somehow Jens exploded into a dark gas cloud. He somehow created dark fog, but he could still see Yesis.

Jens : "What the..?"

Yesis : "A YIN MAGE?!"

Jens heard those words and assumed that he had unlocked his own magic. According to Yesis' words, Jens was a Yin Mage, which was according to Angel the aspect of darkness.

Jens ran towards Yesis and sliced her right arm and right leg off, succeeding in defeating her and she collapsed on the ground.

Yesis : "ELSA… UGH… RETREAT!"

Elsa : "Wha..?

One of the Elsa's turned around and noticed a fatally injured Yesis on the ground. Right then, the demonic creatures disappeared and that's when Elsa's ghosts also disappeared, however Elsa wasn't able to walk for some reason. She looked at her feet and noticed a cold substance around her legs, known as Ice.

Sapphire : "Don't turn your back towards me, you bitch!"

Sapphire wasn't really injured, only the fact that he looked exhausted made Krista worry.

Krista : "Seliumin Akra!"

Krista pointed towards Sapphire and created a sphere around him. He was being healed and Elsa lost her consciousness while standing in the sphere.

Yesis on the other hand, didn't just stay where she was. She created a portal behind her and tried to crawl towards it.

Jens : "She's getting away!"

Jens threw his sword, but it was too late and she escaped.

Jens : "What… was that?"

Krista : "She's a Demon User. It's quite rare, yet they exist.

Sapphire : "Your crazy bitch is here!"

Sapphire loud voice didn't reach Jens' brain until he actually realized that he successfully defeated the Blood Hunter and that girl called Yesis. Jens turned around and walked slowly towards Elsa. He roughly grabs her throat and…

Jens : "What the fuck are you? Who are you? Who hired you?"

Elsa : "Aa..gh.. Noo–"

Jens : "Talk or I'll cut your throat!"

Elsa : "You… fool!"

Elsa's body started to become transparent and disappeared. Then Jens realized that she used her Divine Protection to leave a Ghost behind and run away her self.

Jens : "FUCK! She's gone."

Lethias : "Ugh… That Yesis girl was a tough one."

Sapphire : "Let's not start about that crazy Elsa lady. Her movements were completely out of my league."

Krista : "Well! At least everyone is a––"

Jens : "FELT!"

Jens turned around as fast as he could and rushed the stairs upstairs. He saw an uninjured Felt laying on the ground with her consciousness lost.

Jens : "Felt! Oh my god you're alive!"

Jens looked through her pockets noticed something really important missing.

"Oh fuck! Elsa has the Insignia!"

Jens lifted her up and went back to the Motion Cafe, however––

Sapphire : "Hey!"

Jens : "What is it?"

Sapphire : "Don't forget to thank those who've helped you."

Jens : "We aren't done. That Elsa lady stole something from us, really really important to the Lugnicians."

Sapphire : "Scre––"

Lethias : "Oh, then we must help you."

Sapphire : "What the f––"

Lethias : "Please Sapphire, shut up for one minute. We'll help you find her!"

Krista : "Wait… we will?"

Jens : "Thank you Lethias. Let me bring her back to the others and then we'll look for her. Come with me please, we can use some mages."

Sapphire : "Fine… let's go."

The group walked back to the Motion Cafe and arrived after three minutes of walking. Jens opened the door and noticed a worried Nathan, a fully recovered Angel and Emilia, who had the most unique expression. She was looking as if she was so worried that her heart could possibly beat to fast and kill her.

Jens : "We… are back! I've brought some… friends I guess."

All three turned around and Nathan ran towards Jens and took Felt over and placed her on a white mattress.

Nathan : "Thank god! Oh my… you've actually done it!"

Emilia : "And my…"

Jens : "Not yet, she took it from Felt. But again, Elsa can't be far from here. This time, we'll take back what's ours and we'll crush her. How are you, Angel?"

Angel : "Hey, I'm fine. It's good you're back… but who are these three?"

Lethias : "Nice to meet you Angel. My name is Lethias Greenway. That is Sapphire Northshire and that's Krista Lenz."

Angel : "Nice to meet you all. What are you though, you look like a group."

Krista : "We're a Team of the Wa––"

Sapphire looked shockingly scared at Krista and put his hand on her mouth to prevent her of saying it.

Sapphire : "WATER GATE CITY! Yeah–– We're a part of the defensive side of the Water Gate City."

Right after Sapphire said that, Krista looked scared at Sapphire.

Angel : "Right… well, that's Emilia and I'm Kanade Tachibana. You can call me Angel."

Everyone sat down at the bar and Angel grabbed the Lugnician Map of this district. She placed it on the bar table and pointed where they are.

Angel : "We're here. Can one of you find Elsa?"

Lethias : "I can. I can use my Clairvoyance again, but that would put a huge weight on my body."

Emilia : "I can heal you, my Mana restores extraordinarily quick."

Lethias : "Ah… Thanks Ro––Emilia."

Lethias closed his eyes. But this time, his nose started to bleed and he started to shake a little.

Lethias : "Ugh! She's… really close. I can't say where she exactly is."

Emilia : "Don't push your body too much!"

Angel : "Right! Clairvoyance is dangerous."

Jens : "Let's have a break for five minutes and prepare ourselves for tonight."

Sapphire : "Wasting time. There couldn't be a better plan, could there?"

Jens : "Just go and prepare yourselves."

Everyone went upstairs except Lethias and Jens. Lethias kept looking if there was nobody in the room and then sighed.

Lethias : "Finally… everyone is gone."

Lethias looked at Jens with his eyes half closed. Not in a romantic way, but in a relieved way.

Jens : "What?"

Lethias : "I haven't seen you in ages Jens! I wanna talk about so much like the missions I was on and––"

Jens : "What the… what the hell are you talking about?"

Lethias : "What do you mean? I haven't seen you since the Rose Extermination because you disappeared after that operation."

Jens : "What the fuck are you talking about!? I just met you!"

Jens looked angry at Lethias as he couldn't understand what he was talking about. It looked as if Lethias actually knew Jens.

Lethias : "No you didn't. Come on man, nobody is here––"

Then, the loud sound of foot steps was heard by both Lethias and Jens. A girl was walking downstairs and it was––

Elsa : "Hello pretty boys, sadly enough my sister couldn't be here at the moment due the both of you. However, we can still have a good time… right?"

Elsa had blood all over body. She was injured, but it was impossible to have that much blood on her clothes by the scratches she had.

Jens looked wrathfully at Elsa and couldn't think of a single thing except––

Jens : "I'll fucking slaughter you! This time, you won't escape!"

In the meantime somewhere else also in the poor district.

? : "Well, my work is done for today! I can't wait to return to my mansion and just sit down and talk with my family about the past events!"

He was a tall, handsome young man with flaming red hair and blue eyes. He wore an outfit with mostly white and some red and gold patterns. He had a massive sword on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Arc 1 - "To You"

Chapter 7 - "Moon Watches"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Elsa: "Don't be so angry at me Jens… You are gonna ruin your pretty face. The thing is, I have almost everything I wanted and what my Prince desires. However, Mama was quite sad that one of the strongest sisters being injured so badly. So, she ordered me to kill everyone related to her death."

Elsa grabbed her two kukri knives and walked down the stairs casually and calm.

Jens: "Mama? Prince? I don't know who they are but I'll kill you! You are the reason everything is going the wrong way!"

Elsa: "Is that so? That means I've done my job pretty good."

Jens: "You––!"

Out of nowhere, a yawn was heard. Jens and Lethias turned around and saw Felt that had woken up.

Felt: "Goodmorning, I guess––"

Elsa: "Oh hey Felt! Our deal wasn't done, remember?"

Felt: "Fuck! You're still here?!"

Elsa: "Don't give me such an angry look! Otherwise, you'll end just like Nathan."

Felt: "What?! What did you do to him?"

Elsa: "Nothing yet. He is tied up upstairs."

Felt: "I'll fucking kill––"

Felt started to become angry, which was obvious as her eyes narrowed slightly and her Aura became way more visible. A beautiful gold colored Aura was leaving her body.

Elsa: "Gold Aura… Prince was right, again."

Jens: "Felt! Stay calm! Go get help, we'll deal with Elsa."

Felt: "Are you out of your mind? There is no way I'm gonna leave everyone here behind!"

Felt screamed those words until she started noticing how injured she was and the fact that Elsa would kill her with ease.

Jens: "Listen to me, please. Go get some help!"

Felt ran towards the door, but Elsa reacted to that action and threw seven kukri knives. The kukri knives were sharp and had a color pattern of purple and black. The same as Elsa's clothes and right then–

Lethias: "Ur Dona!"

Lethias lifted up a wall made of soil and stone. He created a wall with his magic and saved Felt.

Lethias: "I won't allow you to hurt Jens' friends!"

Jens: "Le––"

Elsa: "You've actually succeeded and allowed someone to leave. I'm not going lie, you're all stronger than I expected. I'm actually quite annoyed right now."

Jens: "Save your breath. Lethias can you help me? Flux Magic or something like that?"

Lethias: "Flux Dona!"

Lethias released a shining bright yellow aura into Jens' weapon.

Jens: "Let's kill this bitch!"

Elsa: "Let's slaughter them like animals!"

Elsa ran towards Jens and tried to strike a solid hit. However, Jens blocked her attack the last second.

Lethias: "Al Dona!"

Lethias lifted up a boulder from underneath the floor and broke the wooden floor partly. He levitated the boulder and fired the boulder towards Elsa. Elsa however, successfully dodged the boulder.

Elsa: "The strongest Earth Magic, yet you can't even cast it good enough?"

Lethias: "Dona! Dona! Dona!"

Lethias created multiple stone bricks levitating next to him and started shooting them.

Lethias: "Jens go get the others upstairs!"

Jens ran towards the stairs, however––

Elsa: "Not so fast!"

Elsa dodged the bricks and ran towards Jens sliced his back.

Jens: "AAWGHH.."

Right then, just like in the broken, Jens released a black smoke and Elsa paralyzed. She became unable to move and gave off an expression of confusion.

Elsa : "Shamak?!"

Jens crawled up the stairs and saw everyone sitting calmly near the window.

Jens: "Emilia! Krista! Everyone, help!"

Emilia and the others turned around and actually realized that Elsa was downstairs.

Emilia: "JENS!"

Emilia ran towards Jens and started casting healing magic immediately. She noticed how much blood he was actually missing started casting multiple spells.

Sapphire "FUCK! LETHIAS!"

Sapphire, Krista, Nathan, and Angel ran to the bar and saw Lethias fighting Elsa. Lethias was heavily injured and had a serious cut on his forehead where a ton of blood was leaving his body. His clothes were destroyed and covered in blood.

Elsa, on the other hand, looked calm and was untouched. Not even a scratch on her clothes that were left by Lethias.

Sapphire: "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Sapphire grabbed his snowboard and changed the floor into ice. He started riding the ice and was moving too quick for an eye to catch.

Elsa: "How fun! Such a lovely weapon. As you might know, I'm from Gusteko, so Ice wouldn't––"

Elsa looked at the window and threw one of the knives with hyper abnormal speed towards the window near the door, and she successfully landed a hit on Sapphire. He was stabbed in his right arm and he was stuck.

Sapphire: "Agh!"

Nathan: "Oh my… how could she catch that!"

Right when Nathan said that, the floor of ice changed into the wooden floor. Sapphire's board was broken and he was bleeding an absurd amount.

Elsa: "Your friend with the big mouth finally stopped talking, how ironic."

Nathan: "Ugh! El Fura!"

Nathan unleashed an extreme blast of magical wind and fired her against a wall.

Elsa: "How great, no. Even greater. That gave me an adrenaline kick."

Nathan: "FURA! FURA!"

Nathan started firing wind slashes with a super high speed that could cut through wood, stone, and flesh with ease. Right after, Kanade started doing so too.

Kanade: "Fura!"

Elsa: "Ah.."

Elsa started jumping around. From the ceiling to a corner, to the stairs to the door and actually dodged them all.

Nathan: "This is impossible––"

Elsa waited for her opportunity to attack. Lethias was covered in blood leaning on the bar table. Sapphire was still stuck by the knife through his arm in the wall.

Eventually, Kanade and Nathan were both exhausted and stopped casting Fura for a second and then–

Elsa : "Now!"

Elsa jumped towards Jens, however, he successfully pushed her away with his sword.

Elsa : "That power. Do you actually believe that you will win? I will be the one that that will touch the sun tonight. Triumph will be mine!"

Nathan : "Shut up!"

Nathan grabbed a sword which was hanging on the wall and ran towards Elsa. He tried a couple times to attack her. However, she easily dodged them and went for her own strike.

Elsa : "You're dead!"

However, out of nowhere. Time and space stopped cooperating. Elsa was frozen and so was the environment. Nobody could move, well maybe not nobody. Nathan started to laugh and walked a couple meters to the right. In fact, this was Nathan's, Trump Card. He kept it a secret as it would make things way more difficult. After he moved his location, time started flowing again and Elsa missed.

Elsa : "Ah!? Teleportation?! No!? What may this beautiful attack be?"

Jens : "What the..?!"

In Jens' eyes, Nathan just teleported a couple meters away from Elsa and dodged the attack. It happened so fast.

Nathan : "Well Elsa, this is my Divine Protection of Motion. It allows me to stop time in fatal moments and reanalyze my surroundings and change my initial location. But excuse me, there is a bitch I've to kill. So no more talking!"

Nathan ran towards Elsa and started dueling. Then, Emilia started healing Angel and so did Krista.

Emilia : "Jens! Help Nathan! We got your back! Flux Huma!"

Emilia fired again, a beam of shining blue light into Jens' blade. Jens ran towards Elsa's back and actually hit her arm, freezing a part of her right leg and a part of her body. Elsa immediately jumped away and took a breath.

Elsa : "For once, I'm actually getting annoyed. Can't we finish this?"

Jens : "It will be my pleasure!"

Emilia started firing crystals of mana purified ice towards Elsa while she kept jumping around.

In the meantime… somewhere else, Felt was running in the streets of the slums, looking for help to save her only friend Nathan.

Felt : "Someone?! Please! Help me! I need help! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Felt was crying so hard that everyone in the neighborhood would hear it, but she forgot the fact that nobody in the slums would actually give a shit about her.

Then suddenly—

Felt : "Ough!"

Felt bumped into a man. It was the man with flaming red hair and starry sky blue eyes. He was wearing white clothes and had a giant sword on his back.

? : "Ahh… you called for help? I'm here for you."

Felt : "Please help me, Knight! My friends are being attacked by the Blood Hunter Elsa Granhiert!"

? : "My my… she is already in the capital… Let's go! Point me the way."

The man was a great man. His way of speaking calmed Felt down and he also had a pretty muscular build which was able to be seen. He also had a charming face which Felt liked despite being terrified by the results she would see when she and the guy would return to the cafe.

They were running towards the west, Felt was leading and the man was running behind her.

Reinhard : "My name is Reinhard van Astrea. I'm the current Sword Saint."

Felt : "Doesn't say much to me. Please hurry!"

Reinhard : "I'm running. Why did she attack your friends?"

Felt : "She is after Emilia's Insignia."

Reinhard : "Oh– That's a serious crime.

This man had an extraordinary amount of mana in his body. Felt could feel the Aura and Mana inside this man. It was truly phenomenal. She could say safely that this man's Aura was something that nobody has around here.

They finally arrived at the cafe and opened the door.

The first thing that Felt saw was an injured Nathan, Lethias and Sapphire. Jens and Emilia were fighting Elsa, Angel was firing Fura from afar and Krista was trying to heal everyone.

Reinhard : "Stop right there Elsa."

The action stopped immediately. The silence was incredible, it was something that you would hear at a funeral. Everyone backed off and ran towards the stairs, including Sapphire who had an fatal injury in his arm and Nathan who was out of his body Aura, at the brink of death. Krista immediately started healing him and Sapphire along with Emilia.

Reinhard : "I guess your Crazed Prince has already sent you here. Am I right?"

Elsa : "Oh my god. You're actually Reinhard van Astrea. The Sword Saint, the Knight of Heaven, the Knight Implacable, the Sword of God, the Dragon Sword Reid Knight. This is truly amazing! May I ask what such a person like you is doing here?"

Reinhard : "It's nice that my name is known in Gusteko, yet don't be deceived. I came here to help these people. The young lady with gold hair searched for help and I responded, that's all. I see that my associate Kanade Tachibana is also involved with this, so I can't leave you alone Blood Hunter. The fact that you stole a Dragon Insignia is a true crime."

Elsa : "Oh my! Even my Prince would call this truly phenomenal! The Sword Saint! You're actually here. I can't wait to feel the sharpness of your Dragon Sword Reid."

Jens : "Who is––?"

Angel : "He is the Sword Saint. He is the strongest knight in the world. He is the current holder of the Dragon Sword Reid, which is a blade that is given by the Sword God. The sharpness of Reid would be able to tear even the world apart."

Reinhard : "That sounds right Kanade. However, I can only use my sword against those who I find worthy. This is not the case Elsa."

Elsa : "My My! I think you underestimated me! My Prince would be so sad."

Reinhard : "I don't want to be disrespectful Elsa. But I have a little interested in such a crazy person like your Prince."

Elsa : "I see. Then it's time! I'll slaughter you!"

Reinhard: "I would rather not use violence on a woman."

Elsa ran towards Reinhard with super speed.

Reinhard : "You misunderstood me Elsa–"

Reinhard took one step and released a shockwave of energy out of the ground, so much that even Elsa couldn't walk through that energy. Right when Elsa stopped, Reinhard kicked her.

Elsa got pushed against a wall and started bleeding quite a lot.

Elsa : "Great… no… extraordinary. Sad that you don't use that sword. It's quite upsetting to be honest."

Reinhard : "My Divine Protection of Shockwaves never lets me down. Now–"

Reinhard starred at her blades and they immediately tore apart and shattered in pieces.

Elsa : "Let me guess, the Divine Protection of Unarmed Combat? I am right, right?"

Reinhard : "You are Elsa, but one fact. When you lose your weapons. I highly suggest you to surrender as you have a pretty small chance of winning against me Elsa."

Elsa : "Ha–HAHAHA!"

Elsa started laughing like a psychopath.

Elsa : "If I lose my weapons, I use my fangs. If I lose my fangs I use my claws. If I lose my claws, I use my bones. If I lose my bones, I use my life. That is how the Blood Hunter fights!"

Elsa started running while saying that quote. She started jumping through the whole room with hyper sonic speed.

Right before she tried to attack him, Reinhard grabbed his secondary sword and blocked the strike.

Reinhard was able to block all her strikes with ease and actually landed one great strike on her and grabbed her by her throat.

Reinhard : "This one is mine!"

Reinhard used his other hand to grab the Insignia out of her pocket and released her.

Elsa : "Ugh! Don't worry. One day I'll kill you all! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL LIKE ANIMALS!"

Elsa grabbed her cloak and jumped out of the window.

Emilia : "We… we survived!"

Jens : "Reinhard!"

Jens ran towards Reinhard and gave him a hug.

Jens : "Thank you so much! You saved me! Kanade! Emilia! Everyone!"

Reinhard : "Ah, it feels good that my actions are appreciated."

Jens : "I'm Jens, can you… give back the Insignia?"

Reinhard : "Hahaha, of course, Jens. It's in Felt's pocket."

Felt heard that and looked in her pocket. Magically, it turned out to be true.

Felt : "Ah! Thank you, Reinhard!"

Reinhard : "Nah, it's my job anyway."

Jens looked around, and for some reason. He couldn't find any trace of Krista, Lethias, and Sapphire.

Jens : "Huh… where are they?"

Reinhard : "Who do you mean?"

Jens : "Sapphire, Krista, and Lethias. They helped us with defeating Elsa."

Reinhard : "That sounds odd, my Divine Protection of Recalling doesn't recognize any of these names."

Jens : "Oh they aren't from here around."

Reinhard : "Hmm.. weird, I guess?"

Emilia and Angel were carrying Nathan to the moonlight in the middle of the bar and Emilia started healing him.

Everyone took a breath and Jens couldn't actually believe that victory was theirs.

Reinhard : "Well, I guess I go back to my mansion. It was nice meeting you all. Oh and Emilia, I will see you in a couple of weeks at the Ceremony, right?"

Emilia : "Yes, I'll be there."

Jens : "Huh, what Ceremony?"

Reinhard : "Felt, could you give Emilia the Insignia so I can explain it?"

Felt : "Yes! Of course!"

Felt grabbed the Insignia and Reinhard immediately noticed something. He grabbed Felt's arm and stared at her.

Felt : "Ough! What are you doing Reinhard?"

Jens : "Uh… Reinhard?"

Reinhard : "What's your name, surname, affiliation, occupation? WHO ARE YOU?"

Felt : "I'm–Felt. I don't have anything fancy like a surname. I live here! Now let me go!"

Reinhard : "I'm sorry for doing this!"

Reinhard pointed his hand palm towards her face and made her lose her consciousness.

Reinhard : "Haven't used the Divine Protection of Mind in years. Feels weird."

Jens : "Hey! What's going on? Why did you do that?"

Reinhard : "This girl… she might be someone I'm looking for in years! In a good way, she isn't a bandit that I'm looking for."

Jens : "Ah.. Well please treat her ni—"

Right at that moment, Jens lost his consciousness as he used all his mana inside of his body. He fell flat on the ground, yet he wasn't dead.

Emilia : "Oh no! I'll take him to my Mansion, I'll treat him and that boy called Nathan Harmonia."

Reinhard : "Ah.. I guess I really did save you all last moment."

Angel : "You're great, like always Reinhard."

Reinhard : "Enough about me, please. Kanade, you didn't work on schedule today. However, this was quite an emergency. I'll talk about the results with you tomorrow."

Angel : "Okay! But why are you so… irritated out of nowhere?"

Reinhard : "I'm not sure, but this girl called Felt might by either our hope or our demise. This might be one of the last days that we can look at the moon peacefully."

Emilia : "Ah… I see."

Suddenly, a girl walked in the bar. The girl has medium length pink hair that covers her left eye, large red eyes, and young features. She wears a maid uniform which she wears neatly.

Emilia : "Ahh! Ram! That's where you are! I lost you in the capital!"

Ram : "Lady Emilia. I see you had quite some trouble while looking for your Insignia, am I right?"

Emilia : "Yes. But these people helped me recover it. I take these two boys to the Roswaal Mansion. They'll join my camp as a way of showing respect and my honor."

Ram : "I see. Good evening Master Sword Saint. Good evening Kanade."

Ram bowed down towards everyone and grabbed Jens and took him with her. Emilia started carrying Nathan and took her with him.

They were dragging them towards a car. The car was being pulled by creatures known as Earth Dragons. They were dragons with legs. Nathan and Jens were in the back seat and Emilia and Ram were in the front seat.

Reinhard : "I'll take Felt with me. I'll see you tomorrow Kanade."

Angel : "Yes master!"

Reinhard looked at the sky while carrying Felt on his back.

Reinhard : "The moon is truly beautiful."

And that's where the night of the attack finally finishes. However, as expected, this is not the end of Jens' journey.


	8. EX Chapter 1

Arc 1 - "To You"  
EX Chapter 1 - "Blood Exists in Many Colors"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

It was a cold day in the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko, as usual. The Granhiert family was preparing the ingredients for tonight's festival because tonight is the founding day of the city Gusteko, the 4th of November.

It was year 495, around five years before the arrival of Jens.

? : "Mom, why are we making so much food? Grandmother and grandfather won't come!"

? : "Raylor, We've some guests for tonight. Go to your room and dress up nicely, be sure to say good morning to Elsa and Mellany, alright!"

Raylor: "Alright!"

His name was Raylor, Raylor Granhiert. A young boy of around seven years old. He was wearing gray clothes and a red scarf.

His mother, her name is Maija Granhiert. She is around 50 years old and is wearing clothes that represent nobility. Sadly, the Granhiert family isn't as noble as many people would think. The Granhiert family is living in the 3rd layer of Fonyai, the capital of Gusteko.

The Capital exists in 5 layers, the 5th is the extremely poor layer where people of higher ground are actually allowed to do anything they want to the ones of the 5th layer. People in the 5th layer have most of the times no houses and live in the forests. The 4th layer is a not well layer, with a lot of abandoned children and sick people. Dying is common in the 4th layer.

The 3rd layer is called the "General Layer". People have actual houses but don't have enough money to actually live of it, so they start working for the Prince of Gusteko. The 2nd layer is the noble layer where the rich and noble citizens live. Most houses are decorated with Mana Flowers and Gold. The 1st layer is where the Prince's Palace is. People of his family are allowed to live in the palace under certain circumstances.

Raylor is a casual boy. He doesn't care his family isn't rich. He claims that he had a good live and is happy with his two older sisters.

Raylor: "Elsa! Wake up!"

Raylor ran upstairs and opened Elsa's room. He opened the door and jumped on her bed and on her.

Elsa: "Raylor! Please let me sleep one or two minutes more."

Elsa was a beautiful girl. She is around 18 years old now and is considered a calm and lovely woman.

Suddenly, the second sister walked in the room and gave Raylor a hug.

Raylor: "Mellanyyyy!"

Mellany: "Good morning."

Mellany had long black hair and had beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing black clothes along with a silver necklace and one gold ring.

Elsa: "Sigh… Are we going to the festival tonight?"

Raylor: "Yes! We are actually going to the Odglass Temple and the Church of Gusteko!"

Raylor named two key structures in Gusteko. There is a religion in Gusteko which is based around Odglass, one of the four Great World Spirits and commonly known as the Mother of Gusteko. Raylor couldn't believe that his family will actually go to such sacred places.

Elsa: "Well… don't expect too much of it Raylor. It's probably a dusty place with piles of poor blood."

Mellany: "Sounds accurate to me. I hope we'll meet the Prince!"

Elsa: "I doubt that. He hasn't shown his face since he was born."

Mellany: "The previous few festivals in the last years, the Prince was there but didn't show himself."

Elsa: "Huh, I don't remember him even showing up there?"

Mellany: "I heard it at the healing church."

Elsa: "I see."

Raylor : "Well, dress yourself nicely because we've guests tonight."

Elsa : "Huh, we haven't had guests for years."

Mellany : "Did mom say that?"

Raylor : "Yes! She's downstairs preparing the food for tonight."

Elsa : "Ah.."

Elsa stood up and went to the bathroom and started changing. Mellany went to her own room and was brushing her own long beautiful black hair. Raylor went downstairs and suddenly heard the front door. A mature man walked in. He had black hair and purple eyes. He looked just like Elsa–

Raylor : "Dad!"

Raylor jumped in his arms and gave him a hug.

Alfheim : "Hey kiddo!"

Maija : "Ah… you're late Alfheim, what were you doing?"

Alfheim : "W–W–work.."

He hesitated while saying it. Maija didn't notice, but Raylor immediately knew that his father Alfheim was lying.

Maija went back to the kitchen and Alfheim put his jacket and work clothes on a chair near the front door. Couple minutes later, Elsa and Mellany went down stairs and the whole Granhiert family sat at the table while waiting for the guests and the food.

Elsa was wearing a beautiful dress. It had a black and purple color scheme. Her cape was entirely black from the outside with a purple line showing the end of the cape. The inside of the cape was entirely orange.

Mellany was wearing a plain black dress and had her hair in a ponytail.

Raylor was wearing a small tuxedo with a purple bow tie. His hair was messy, yet it still stayed cute for his age.

Alfheim was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie. His wife, Maija was wearing formal clothes that represented the trading company of the Granhiert family.

Not much is actually known, but the Granhiert family is one of the famous trading companies. However, their company isn't a success. They used to live on the 5th layer of Fonyai, but the family worked their way up to the 3rd layer and Alfheim keeps saying that one day they'll get to the 2nd one.

Raylor : "Mom… I'm hungy."

Elsa : "Quit being disrespectful, we've to wait until the festival officially starts."

Raylor was laying on his chair and gave an exhausted aura off. Mellany was reading a book called "Garden of Eden", Maija was cleaning the dishes and Alfheim was reading a newspaper. Elsa looked at her father and started thinking of the days when they used to work together at the Granhiert Trading Company, but when she starts looking at her father concentrated, she noticed lipstick on his neck. It was red lip stick, however her mom was wearing purple lipstick. Elsa's world just collapsed as she realized that her own father was cheating on her mother. However, she remained silent as she heard someone knocking on the door.

Maija : "Alfheim, can you open it?"

Alfheim : "I'm going."

Alfheim walked to the door and opened it. Two men entered the Granhiert House.

? : "Ahh… it's warmer than outside."

? (2) : "It sure is… ughh… it depresses me."

Alfheim : "Well hello! My name is Alfhiem Granhiert, that is my wife Maija. That is Elsa, Mellany and the youngest, Raylor."

? (2) : "Children… Haven't seen any in ages… How sad."

? : "Hector, please, stop depressing others. Hello everyone."

? (?) : *Sigh*

The two men walked in and sat down. The one that entered first is described to have a "normal" appearance, with features that aren't handsome yet not ugly. He has a thin body along with white hair that isn't long nor short, nor arranged in a strange way. His black clothes follow the same concept, making him ordinary enough that people would forget about him soon after spotting him.

The second one, that kept saying depressing stuff is apparently called Hector. Hector has long blackish brown hair that reaches to his eyebrows and sleepy looking black eyes, with features that make him look like a woman. He wears an outfit which represent either that one of a Joker or a clown.

The normal one sat next to Elsa and Hector in front of Elsa.

Elsa : "I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you two."

Regulus : "Well hello. My name is Regulus Corneas."

Elsa : "Do you live here around?"

Regulus : "Ah! Good question! Sadly, no. But I'm here for work."

Hector : "How depressing, this melancholic conversation intensifies my despair!"

Regulus : "Hector, please. Keep your mouth closed for once."

Raylor : "Hi Regulus! My name is Raylor. What do you do for work?"

Regulus : "Ah! Well, I'm not really sure how to describe it. I would call my self an officer."

Hector : "Hmm…"

Raylor : "Ah.. that's cool! Have–"

Mellany : "I'm Mellany. Have you ever met the Prince?"

Regulus : "Well, yes I have."

And a silence fell. The only thing that could be heard was the snow storm outside of the house.

Elsa : "Seriously?"

Hector : "Ye~ees. We've met him together with an other associate of us."

Maija : "How great! How is he doing?"

Maija walked towards the table and gave everyone a cup of green tea. Green tea is common in Gusteko, as Gusteko trades with Kararagi the most. Gusteko sends Knowledge Scrolls with old spells and Magic for supplies like leaves, Mana Stones and for example, tea.

Regulus : "I haven't spoken with him for a long time. The last time I saw him he had a lovely face! He was always practicing his powers. I once even fought against him when we had a fight."

Elsa : "Who won?"

Alfheim : "Elsa! That's not nice–"

Regulus : "Who do you think who won the fight?"

Elsa : "I'm not sure. You have a pretty unique Aura which I never witnessed. I would assume that the Prince won."

Hector : "Ah… that does sound interesting to me. Such an unique response though! It doesn't increase my sadness."

Elsa : "I don't know who you two are. But you both look incredibly strong to me."

Regulus : "That's nice of you to say, I suppose."

Right after, someone started knocking on the door and Alfheim opened it. It was a young boy. In fact, that boy was the boyfriend of Elsa. He was wearing blackish brown clothes and a red scarf. He had red hair and yellow eyes. He had a relatively young face and a white complexion.

Elsa : "Akura!"

Akura walked towards the table and sat to Elsa's left, as Regulus was already sitting at her right.

Akura : "Haven't seen you in a while Elsa. Oh- I'm Akura Lura!"

Regulus : "Regulus Corneas, nice to meet you."

Hector : "Hector–Ughh…"

Akura : "I see. Well, did the festival already start?"

Maija : "Not yet Akura. Odglass will soon open the gates to the Temple. Couple minutes before that, we'll go outside and make our way to the Temple."

Hector : "Yeee~~ss."

Mellany : "Mom. Why did you or dad invite these two."

That moment, Regulus closed his eyes and it was visible that he became extremely angry when Mellany asked that.

Alfheim : "That's not nice to ask Mellany!"

Hector : "We came to fulfill our job, I guess you would call it like that."

Raylor : "Cool!"

Mellany : "That sounds suspicious. A bit sketchy."

Regulus : "Let's not talk about us a lot, I hate talking about myself a lot, sounds greedy, no? Let's just wait for the festival start. One of my associates is already there waiting for us."

Akura : "Associates? You aren't a Lugnician, are you?"

(Note : Lugnician = A citizen of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica or someone who is a pure blooded Lugnician, for example both parents born in Lugnica.)

Regulus : "My my, that hurts. Of course we aren't Lugnicians. I have been to Lugnica a several times for my job."

Elsa : "You were? How was it?"

Regulus : "Well, it isn't that bad. As my job makes the country a bit better every day."

Elsa : "Ah alright!"

Maija set the table and placed a lot of food everywhere. There was a lot of sashimi and Ryokucha as drinks.

Regulus : "Let's eat!"

Mellany and Elsa kept their eyes on the two, Regulus and Hector. As Granhierts, they were specialized in reading someones Aura. Both Elsa and Mellany were able to see that something was wrong and that they had plans. Yet of course, they remained silent.

Elsa however, didn't really care as she was quite broken from the inside as she couldn't believe that her father was cheating. It was horrible. The life of Elsa started to become worse. Yet, this is just the beginning.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Regulus : "Ahh.. Maija that was great! Like you've always made."

Maija : "Thank you Regulus! I haven't seen you in ages, so I'm happy that you still like it!"

Elsa : "What… what do you mean? I don't remember Regulus even being here."

Raylor & Mellany : "Me neither."

Alfheim : "Huh? Regulus was here twice when Elsa was fifteen."

Alfheim stood up and took his cloth jacket. He gave Maija's and the jackets of the kids.

Maija : "Anyway, it's time to go to the Odglass Temple."

Hector : "Aah… Now my sadness becomes even greater and greater."

Hector kept saying negative words while describing his mood. Regulus however, grabbed a necklace out of suit and stood up.

Regulus : "I hope we don't miss it!"

Hector : "That would be the definition of melancholy, missing the event we desired for so long…"

Raylor was quite scared for the Hector guy. He couldn't look at something different other than Hector. The words Hector kept using made Raylor be afraid of him. However, both Mellany and Elsa noticed something weird. They looked each other in the eyes and couldn't think of something else except the fact that Regulus and Hector never were in their lives, neither in those of their parents.

Maija and Alfheim walked to the wooden door along with Hector and Regulus. Arriving there, they all turned around.

Alfheim : "Are you coming kiddos?"

A silence fell, the three siblings didn't know what was going on. Akura sat there and didn't understand what was wrong with everyone.

Elsa : "Can we have one minute?"

Regulus : "Sure. We've enough time."

Elsa went upstairs and so did Mellany and Raylor. They went to Raylor's room and sat down. Couple seconds later, Akura came upstairs too and followed them to their room and joined them.

Mellany : "What's going on? Who are those two?"

Elsa : "I'm really not sure, I don't recall anything about them."

Raylor : "Th-That He-He-Hector guy is pretty we–weird."

Raylor was shivering and tearing up a little bit. As a young boy, he was afraid of the things he doesn't understand, and in fact that Hector guy was one of these things.

Akura : "Hey! Don't be so scared. Me and Elsa are with you, remember? We don't allow Hector to do anything to you."

A loud voice was able to be heard downstairs. It was that of–

Maija : "Hey! Are you coming or not?!"

The four kids had to respond as soon as possible, Elsa opened the closet and grabbed some knives and gave them to everyone, except Akura, as he had his own sword in his jacket which was downstairs.

Mellany : "Yeah! We are coming!"

The four kids went downstairs, grabbed their jackets and left the Granhiert House.

Regulus and Hector were leading the way to the Odglass Temple. Behind them were the parents, Alfheim and Maija. Elsa kept looking at Alfheim with hatred and wrath in her eyes.

Behind the parents, the three kids and Akura were walking and following them.

They were walking in a street near the Granhiert House. The street's name is the Fometsu Street. It's a street with various kinds of houses and normal families. The Odglass Temple was a huge tower at the northern part of the 3rd layer of Fonyai.

Hector : "Ahh! Isn't the Washuu House near? No? Ahh."

Regulus : "Hmm. You might be right Hector. But we're not allowed to interfere with them until after our job."

Those words didn't leave the group speechless. Elsa and Mellany both started to get quite nervous as they didn't trust those two at all. In fact, they were quite sure that they were part of an hostile organization.

Alfheim : "It's a couple minutes until we're there kiddos!"

Akura was already touching the sheet of his sword as he was afraid that someone would happen to his love of his life, Elsa.

Akura is a Curse Knight. He is able to curse his sword with a specific type of dark magic and then curse everyone else that is touched or sliced by his sword. Both Mellany and Elsa are assassins. They trained at the same assassin school and are relatively skilled for their place in the Capital. Raylor is a mage, however he isn't quite sure what kind of magic he can use.

Couple years ago, when Raylor was sick, his parents and Mellany brought him to the 1st layer to have him healed. Alfheim used one fifth of his total budget to have him healed. However, while he was unconscious, he was taken away by healers and was getting healed by the Prince himself. While unconscious, he didn't see his face, as when he woke up he was already at home. Due that sickness, he isn't quite sure how his gate and Aura works.

While on their way to the Odglass Temple, Raylor couldn't think of anything except thanking the Prince of healing him. He's already around two years sad that he didn't meet him and can't thank him.

Regulus : "We're here!"

They arrived at the Temple, which was a giant tower of tons of kilometers tall and was entirely made of stone and eternal ice. There were a lot of people at the entrance, mostly humans.

Maija : "Well that's too bad. It will take hours until we can see Odglass and the inside of the temple."

Regulus : "Come now Maija, don't be like that. I know a way how we can enter the tower without problems at all."

Regulus went to the right and walked towards a lady with a cloak. Her face and hair was covered by the cloak, the only thing that was able to be seen were her naked yet beautiful legs. She wasn't tall, not short, she would be around 170cm.

? : "Regulus…"

Regulus : "Hello my lady. Could you help us out?"

? : "Well of course. Regulus, Hector, Granhierts, good luck in the temple."

The only thing what she did was snap her fingers and the group was already in a blink of an eye inside of the temple at the very top. In fact, they were the only one at the top. It was quite a sight they had, the only thing at the top was a small blue sphere and a lot of snow.

Raylor : Wha?!"

Regulus : "That was my associates work, don't worry about it. We can go back to your house the same way."

Maija : "Let's start the meeting with Odglass then?"

Elsa : "Meeting?! Only the royal family of Gusteko has the privilege of meeting him!"

Regulus : "Yes, but me and Hector are different. Well, come here. This is a once in a life time experience."

Right that moment, the woman with cloak appeared in front of Regulus and Hector.

? : "Archbishop Regulus… Consider your actions before actually performing them."

The lady walked towards Raylor. Elsa and Mellany immediately grabbed their knives and Akura grabbed his sword.

? : "Don't make this difficult. Your own parents agreed on doing this. I only want to see an actual Despair Candidate with my own eyes."

The woman had an inhuman voice. She sounded like a goddess and that sound kept echoing in every ones brain.

Akura was terrified. At this point, he had truly no idea what was going on.

? : "Hmm… Beautiful. Summon Odglass and then we'll deal with them. I'll give the parent's their memories back."

Those words where the last that Elsa could take. She then finally understood what was going on. This was the Witch Cult.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Elsa : "We've to leave!"

The kids ran towards the stairs however–

? : "Your eyes deceived you…"

Right when the woman said those words with her beautiful voice, the stairs disappeared and the four kids were left clueless of what's going on.

Hector : "Pandora-sama… We might wanna look out of what these kids will see. We can't show too much."

Pandora : "You're right Hector-sama. Our current situation is quite rough. Kill the parents, would you Regulus and Hector?"

Regulus : "With pleasure."

Hector : "How melancholic."

Raylor : "NO! DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE!"

Raylor eyes started to fall apart in tears as he heard those words.

Pandora : "My heart starts to tremble when I heard those words. Yet, you don't understand the things that actually going. You are one of the things that we've to sacrifice. We thought of many ways of doing this, yet the results aren't successful. There are always sacrifices that have to be made and you're one of those that we've to demolish."

Mellany, Akura and Elsa ran towards Pandora and stood in front of Raylor.

Akura : "What are you? You aren't gonna kill my friends!"

Pandora : "I'm not killing your friends. I'm sending them to a better place where everyone can live in peace."

Akura ran towards Pandora and threw his sword.

Pandora : "Things aren't always as you think they are…"

Then, in a blink of an eye, the sword disappeared and ended up right in his chest. This woman was truly not human.

Akura : "Aghh…"

Hector : "Sadness embraces me! How depressing, how saddening, this is melancholy!"

Hector pointed his hand towards the sky and then—

Maija : "BLEGH!"

Alfheim : "UGH!"

The parents bodies were getting twisted, expressed, destroyed–

Their body fluids starting to flow out of their body. There was blood over the whole floor of the tower. Pandora, Hector and Regulus were untouched and not even a single sweat was shown while killing three people in seconds.

Raylor : "MOM! DAD!"

Elsa : "Oh my god…"

Mellany : "NO!"

Regulus : "I guess we do live in a cruel world after all."

Mellany : "NO! NO! NO! WHY?"

Regulus : "Wrong question."

Pandora : "I agree Regulus."

Pandora snapped her fingers, and right then, Mellany was encased with ice. She was frozen entirely and her eyes closed slowly. She was still alive, but frozen in the thick ice.

Elsa : "No… Mellany! Please… let her and my brother go… take me…"

Elsa collapsed and fell on the ground, her hands were covered in blood of her parents, her boyfriend and in snow. There were so many colors that she saw. A beautiful crimson red and a dark red that of a starry sky.

Regulus : "Am I allowed to kill her too?"

The woman with the cape looked at Elsa and–

Pandora : "No. Let her see how we'll kill her younger brother Raylor Granhiert and how we'll freeze the entire Capital. Souta's location is already unknown, so we can freeze this place with no problems."

Raylor : "No please! You've already stole my family! Don't do–"

Hector : "Melancholy, Sadness, Despair, Tristitia! This is too sad to watch! Pandora-sama, can we end this quickly?"

Pandora : "Well of course Hector-sama. Regulus, if you can?"

Regulus : "Of course…"

Regulus walked towards Raylor and grabbed his throat.

Raylor : "Ugh… Let… Go!"

Raylor was crying and his complexion was white as the snow. He was scared and nauseous of seeing his sister being frozen, his parents being killed and one of his best friends.

Regulus : "Hmm… You're such a cute boy though. Not my age of course, but alright. May the Witch keep your soul safely…"

In a blink of an eye, Raylor's head disappeared and blood was raining everywhere. Elsa was covered in blood and was crying as loud as she could.

Elsa : "Please… Kill me!"

Pandora : "My My… I'm not that cruel. I'm vainglorious. Regulus might be greedy, and Hector might be sad, but our desires have to be fulfilled, so sacrifices have to be made. However, I don't see any positive results in killing you. I'll rather erase your memories and send you to Souta."

Pandora touched the forehead of Elsa with her palm of her hand and said—

Pandora : "You'll forget my existence and will forget this event. You've no family. You're an orphan. You have the desire to listen to the Mama of the organization and you will serve the Prince!"

Pandora said those words and Elsa collapsed again, losing consciousness.

Hector : "Was that necessary Pandora?"

Pandora : "Maybe, we'll see so eventually."

Hector : "How sad. How depressing. Pandora-sama really is cruel. The chance of her regaining her memories is depressingly small."

Pandora : "That's a chance I'll take. The sacrifices we made today will not be vain. Regulus, summon Odglass and enrage it. Make him freeze the whole capital city. Hector-sama, please go back and search for Gluttony. I will deal with this young, beautiful lost girl."

Regulus walked towards the pillar where a shining sphere was. Hector opened a portal with only swinging his arm once and Pandora then closed her eyes and teleported Elsa away.

Then—

Elsa : "Uhh…. My head hurts…."

Elsa woke up in a pitch black room. A woman's voice was heard.

Even though Elsa didn't realize it. She was asleep for three years.

? : "Ahh your finally awake."

Elsa : "Oh hey Mama."

Mama : "Do you remember anything?"

She saw a woman in front of her. The woman's face unable to be seen and she was wearing black clothes. The dark room made it unable to see the woman.

Elsa : "Of…. of course, I am Elsa. I'm an assassin working for your organization."

Mama : "Do you know what's going on in Fonyai?"

Elsa : "It's entirely frozen because of Odglass and nobody else, right?"

Mama : "Good girl…"

Elsa's memories were completely gone and she started another life with the memories the inhuman Pandora gave her. Elsa can't even remember that her own father cheated on her mother, Mellany being frozen in ice or her brother being killed in front of her…

Mama : "Don't let me down tomorrow. I've a quest for you to retrieve a feral girl."

Elsa : "Of course Mama!"

"How strange, it feels that I've slept for eternity. But everything, reality still feels normal."


	9. Chapter 8

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"

Chapter 1 - "Library"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens yawned as he woke up. He felt an immense pain in his head and felt a little bit nauseous. Jens opened his eyes and noticed a ceiling. It was a marble ceiling and was decorated with roses.

"Where… am I? Don't tell me this is Satella's castle."

Jens realized a couple seconds later that he was laying on a bed. He stood up and walked towards the only door in the bright room. The room had six windows with every window looking different.

Jens opened the door and noticed he entered some kind of library. It was a giant library with thousands if not hundred thousands of books. All possible outcomes of Jens' Return by Death ability were able to be written in all of these books, but of course, that wasn't the case.

Jens: "Hello? Is someone here? I'm Jens!"

? : "Stop screaming, otherwise you'll ruin my tea, I suppose."

Jens heard a lovely and charming voice coming somewhere out of the library. Jens closed the door behind him and right when he closed it, the door vanished. Jens ignored that fact, even though it was indeed strange. He walked towards he thought the voice was coming and saw a young girl sitting on a chair, reading a book and probably drinking tea.

Jens: "Ah… Hello."

? : "How did you enter the Forbidden Library? In fact, how did you unseal the door?"

Jens: "I'm sorry. But I'm not really sure what this all is and where I am. Is Emilia around here?"

? : "Yes. She currently resides here, I suppose."

Jens: "You speak… differently. I like it."

? : "What kind of pervert are you? In fact, what kind of dirty thoughts are you thinking about?"

Jens: "We–– What?! None! I'm trying to find out where the fuck I am! You're twelve, maybe thirteen! I would never think like that about you… eh… what's your name?"

Beatrice: "My name is Beatrice. A Better question would be what that girl saw in a person like you, to care enough to bring him here."

Beatrice is a petite girl with long cream colored hair that she has tied in two twin drills along with blue eyes that have a butterfly pattern at the center. She wears a frilled dress with pink ribbons, tights, and shoes. A tiny crown lays latched upon the rear right side of her hair, with a butterfly-shaped ribbon joining her cape at her sternum.

Jens: "What? Wha–?! What do you mean by that! I helped her in finding the Insignia!"

Beatrice: "Betty doesn't really care what you did there, I suppose."

Jens: "Ugh! Well, what are you reading?"

Beatrice: "A stupid kid like you wouldn't understand it, in fact, you would get confused."

Jens: "Just say the title Beatrice."

Beatrice: "Hmph! The title is 'The Sunlit Garden', I suppose. In fact, it's a book about a garden where people are being raised, trained and made to become the children of God."

Jens: "Sunlit Garden, sounds familiar for some reason…"

Beatrice: "It is? I heard you had a serious amnesia, I suppose."

Jens: "Yeah that's right. But I keep remembering some things. Somethings sound familiar, somethings give me a weird feeling and others are just things that I'm not familiar with."

Beatrice: "I see. Memories are difficult things, I suppose. In fact, there are only a limited amount of things that are able to bend reality like memories."

Jens: "Ah. Wait, can I sit down next to you? I would love to talk with you and have some tea."

Beatrice: "––"

Beatrice pointed at a chair not far away from hers. Jens took that chair and placed it in front of Beatrice.

Beatrice: "What kind of tea do you like?"

Jens: "Green tea please."

"Wait–––"

Beatrice: "You… remember what kind of tea you like?"

Jens: "Uh, yeah. I remember someone offered it to me once and I started to love it."

Beatrice swung her hand and created green tea with her magic. There were five cups on the table where Beatrice was sitting. One was gray, one was gold, one was blue, one was pink and one was cream colored.

She pored green tea in both the gold and the cream one. She took the cream one and gave Jens the gold cup.

Beatrice: "How funny, I suppose. One of my best friends used to love gre– Sorry. In fact, what did you want to ask?"

Jens: "I have many questions. First of all–"

Jens took a sip of his tea.

Jens: "Is Emilia safe?"

Beatrice: "Yes, I suppose. You're currently in the Roswaal Mansion. She's probably still sleeping or having spare matches with your friend."

Jens: "Ah okay. That's good. Who or what is Roswaal?"

Beatrice: "Roswaal is… it's hard to explain. Roswaal L Mathers is his full name and he's the head of this mansion. In fact, the Roswaal family is a family which is part of the Lugnician Nobility which specializes in magic."

Jens: "He's the boss? Then what is Emilia here?"

Beatrice: "She didn't say, I suppose. Emilia is a candidate of becoming the 42nd King of Lugnica."

Jens: "What!? She's a princess?"

Beatrice: "No, I suppose. She is one of the four candidates of becoming the 42nd King."

Jens: "W––What happened to the 41st King?"

Beatrice: "You don't know, I suppose. Well, one day, the 40th King of Lugnica became really sick. His name was Randohal Lugnica, I suppose. He was often admonished by the council of wise men when he tried to carry out his ideas, but he was a good person who was trying to help the people of the kingdom. The best healers of the world came to Lugnica and tried to cure Randohal's disease, however it didn't work and he died, I suppose. Couple days after his death, the royal family of Lugnica died one after another until the last member died. Quite tragic, I suppose. The 41st King, Jet Lugnica is still alive, for now. He's too sick to get children or even travel. He and his council will hold a Royal Ceremony and he'll introduce the four candidates to Lugnica."

Jens: "Yikes! What kind of disease is that?"

Beatrice: "I wish I knew."

She started drinking her tea and closed her book and stood up. She grabbed another red shelved book on the bottom right of the bookshelf of her right.

Jens: "What… is the name of that book?"

Beatrice: "You do have a lot of questions, I suppose. In fact, you're quite curious."

Jens: "Beatrice, I'm really not sure what happened to me in the past and I want to learn more. I can't even remember my family."

Beatrice's eyes narrowed when he said the word 'family'. She didn't narrow her eyes out of frustration, but out of sadness.

Beatrice: "That's… sad. In fact, it's quite depressing."

She looked at her cup of tea and a second of silence embraced her.

Jens: "What's the name of that book? I certainly can't read that."

Jens pointed to the red book she just grabbed.

Beatrice: "This one is called "The Pedals Of A Rose"."

Jens:: "Are all those books about actual stories that exist in this world?"

Beatrice : "The Sunlit Garden really exists. Most of these stories did actually happen, why?"

Jens : "I started thinking and I've a small plan. Beatrice, can you use magic to find a certain name in one of all these books?"

Beatrice : "I can, I suppose. In fact, I do that all the time."

Jens : "Can you look up the name 'Lethias Greenway' and the event or thing called the "Rose Extermination?""

Jens was thinking about the conversation he had with Lethias in the bar. Lethias actually claimed he knew Jens. But how did he knew him was the question that Jens' mind couldn't let go. The thought that there actually is someone that might know him couldn't leave his thoughts.

Beatrice : "Hmm…"

She closed her eyes and in a split second––

Beatrice : "Lethias Greenway doesn't exist."

Jens : "What do you mean doesn't exist? In these boo––"

Beatrice : "It means that there is no individual who's name is actually Lethias Greenway. It had to be a pseudonym if you actually met a person with that name. The Rose Extermination doesn't exist in a single of these books. However, the word "Extermination" is mostly used in Volakia."

Jens : "Volakia? What is Volakia?"

Beatrice sighed and drank her tea. She calmly put the cup on the table and looked at Jens curiously.

Beatrice : "Well. You know that this is Lugnica, right?"

Jens : "Yes, I know Gusteko, the Northern Country and the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica."

Beatrice : "Correct. We've the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko, which is the northern country. We've the Kararagi City State, which is the western country and we've the Sacred Volakia Empire, which is the southern country. The capital country is currently cursed. It used to be called 'Icathia'. But after Satella fought during the Great Calamity, Icathia got completely destroyed and is still recovering. There are two more countries, The Great Kingdom of Mistral and another country which disappeared from existence and is currently unable to be found for some reason."

Jens : "I see. Where is Mistral?"

Beatrice : "It's northern of Lugnica and western of Gusteko."

Jens : "I see. Beatrice?"

Beatrice : "What is it Jens?"

Jens : "Would you—"

Jens stood up and bowed towards Beatrice.

Jens : "Would you mind teaching me Yin Magic?!"

Beatrice : "You… You are a Yin Mage? That's a rare affinity, I suppose. In fact, it's the rarest along with Yang Magic."

Jens : "I am. I activated some kind of spell and released a great shadow which paralyzed the Blood–"

Beatrice : "That is a spell named Shamak, I suppose."

Jens : "So uhh…"

Jens sat awkwardly on his chair was looking at a thinking Beatrice. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

Jens : "Do you want to teach me… or not?"

Beatrice : "Maybe. We'll talk about it, I suppose."

Jens : "Alright!"

Beatrice : "Now, leave my library please. I'm going to read those books if you don't mind."

Jens : "One more question!"

Beatrice : "Ugh! What is it you fool?"

Jens : "What do the colors of these cups mean? I assume that cream is yours and the others are for someone else, am I correct?"

Beatrice : "Don't question that!"

Beatrice turned her hand towards Jens and released a shockwave of shadows. Jens was fired towards the closed door. Few meters before Jens reached the door with his back, the door opened and Jens fell on his back in another room. He closed his just for a second as his spine hurts a lot.

In the library, Beatrice sat on her chair sadly and kept saying words as if her heart broke into multiple pieces.

Beatrice : "Mom… I want to meet you again…"

Jens opened his eyes in another room. This room was grassy, a lot of plants were around. A few trees and one table with tea cups on it. Jens stood up and noticed that there were a lot of blue roses there.

Jens : "Ugh! How did that freaking loli do that?"

? : "Sister, I assume that this is the guest Emilia-sama was talking about."

? : "Rem, I assume that you're right. This might be the fool that saved her."

Jens : "Huh, who are you calling a foo—"

Jens turned around and noticed two maids. The one that responded has medium length pink hair that covers her left eye, large red eyes, and young features. She is nearly identical to the other one except that her eyes slant upward slightly and has a smaller chest. She wears a maid uniform which she wears neatly.

The one that started talking has medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She looks nearly identical to the one that responded apart from her hair, eyes, and ribbon coloring. She wears a maid uniform.

Jens : "Woah! Emilia has her own cute maids!"

Rem : "Ram. I sense lustful feelings."

Ram : "Rem. I sense it too. A true pervert."

Jens' face started to become more red as he started to feel embarresed.

Jens : "I don't have any dirty thoughts at the moment! Don't think like that!"

Rem : "You're Jens, right?"

Ram : "Rem, of course he is Jens."

Jens : "I am Jens indeed. I assume that you're Ram and you're Rem."

Ram : "Correct."

Rem : "It's almost time for Roswaal to return, we might wanna go to the diner hall."

Jens : "Roswaal? The head of the mansion?"

Ram : "My My. This clown doesn't even know the head of the mansion. Emilia-sama made a huge mistake taking him with her."

Rem : "My My. Ram you're just like always."

Jens : "Are you… twins?"

Rem & Ram : "We are. Ram is the older one."

Jens : "I see. So what is this place?"

Rem : "This is the Constellation Garden. You might wanna leave this place."

Ram : "Right. Let's go to the diner hall so you can see Emilia-sama and the other ones."

Jens : "Alright!"

Jens followed the two twins and after a couple of minutes walking, they arrived at the dining hall. The dining room, all the people in the mansion gather to eat. In this place there is a large table covered with a white tablecloth, on each side there are several chairs, and regardless of the time, lights are placed on the table. The wall is green and has certain white spaces. Behind the table there is a figure in a painting, possibly a relative of the Roswaal family.

He noticed immediately Beatrice sitting at the table. Emilia, Nathan and a clown.

Jens : "Emilia! Nathan!"

Emilia turned around and looked at Jens happily. She ran towards Jens and gave him a hug. Nathan however didn't show any emotions.

Jens : "Nathan? What's wrong?"

Nathan : "You traitor! You promised me that Felt would remain unharmed!"

Jens : "What are you talking about? She is unharmed, isn't she?"

Nathan : "Reinhard van Astrea took her with him."

Jens : "We'll find her. I'm sure she's safe."

Nathan : "I hope so too."

Emilia : "Jens, Ram, Rem, let's sit down and have breakfast!"

? : "Aaaahhw! How gorgeous this is. Jens. The Knight of Stars finally shows his face!"

Jens : "Excuse me?"

Roswaal : "My name is Roswaal L Mathers. The margrave of Lugnica and the Head of the Roswaal Mansion. Known by my alias' like Red, Green, Yellow, Mage among Mages and way more! I'm also the current head of the Roswaal family."

Jens : "Ah, nice to meet you."

Roswaal : "I've heard that you saved Lia and her Insignia few weeks ago? That's truly an achievement."

Jens : "What?! Few weeks ago?! How long did I remain unconscious?"

Roswaal : "Exactly eight days. Beatrice, Ram and Emilia healed you every day."

Beatrice : "Roswaal! Mentioning our healers isn't the best move, I suppose."

Emilia : "He is one of us. I promised that I would repay him."

Jens : "What are you all talking about? I don't get it."

Emilia : "Let's sit down before talking."

Emilia sat down again and so did everyone. Ram brought the food and placed it on the long table. She poured everyone Kararagian Tea, which had a great odor.

Emilia : "I promised I would repay you for saving everyone. I'll give you a choice, okay?"

Jens : "Uhm… okay? What's the choice?"

Emilia : "Join the Emilia Camp and help me becoming the 42nd King of Lugnica or leave and don't return, because we've shown you way too much information."

Jens : "Are you threatening me Lia?"

Emilia : "No—"

Beatrice : "She isn't because she's too stupid to understand. But I'll threaten you, because I'll do anything to protect this mansion and the residents of this mansion."

Jens : "Then my answer is easy. I'll join the Emilia Camp!"

Nathan : "Great."

Roswaal : "Truly extraordinary."

Emilia : "Yay!"

Beatrice : "Hmph! Sparing Magic Fight tomorrow morning. I'm going to read some books, I suppose."

Ram : "Tonight I'll teach you anything about the Royal Election and more."

Rem : "I'll make a sword for you in a few hours."

Emilia : "I guess your agenda is full already. Hahaha."

Emilia laughed and Jens started to noticing more and more cute features.

Jens : "Haha. I think so."

Roswaal : "Great! Only two weeks before the start of the Royal Election! Everyone go start with their jobs. Emilia, today you'll have to read the conditions about Volcanica."

Emilia : "Got it!"

Jens : "What am I supposed to do?"

Roswaal : "Go with Rem and keep asking anything you're curious about. I'll go to Mistral, so I'll return in a few days! Waaaghh… The Emilia Camp keeps expanding, it's glorious!"

Rem : "Jens, come with me."

Jens : "Ah! Okay Rem!"

Jens followed Rem entering the hallway. They kept walking for over twenty minutes until he saw Rem opening the door and they entered a dark room. The room was giant and it existed of one huge bridge with at the end of the bridge a shiny yellowish anvil.

Rem : "Now, you must walk towards that anvil and put your hand on it. The anvil will create a sword that fits your Aura.

Jens took a breath and walked towards the anvil. Nervous, his thoughts were filled with things that could happen. He didn't trust Ram and Rem at all. They looked like murderous twins.

Jens arrived at the anvil, he kept looking around him as he couldn't see anything except the anvil, blue flowers around it, a stone bridge and shadows. Jens looked at the anvil and noticed glyphs written on it.

He placed his and on the glyphs and a shockwave of energy was released. The flowers trembled and pedals of the flowers flew away into the abyss near the bridge.

Rem : "Jens! What is the meaning of this? What's going on?"

Jens : "I don't know!"

The shockwaves were insane, it felt like an earthquake was approaching the two. However, Jens quickly noticed that something was wrong. He turned around and saw a nervous Rem. Jens thought that she was casting a spell. However, he soon realized that the shadows approached him and that he lost his consciousness. He fell flat on his face and started bleeding out of his eyes, nose and mouth.

Rem : "JENS! BEATRICE-SAMA PLEASE COME!"

Soon after Rem started screaming, Beatrice arrived out of the shadows.

Beatrice : "I assume that he didn't listen to your instructions?"

Rem : "He did Beatrice-sama! Please help!"

Beatrice : "Stupid fool, I suppose. In fact, such an idiot!"

Beatrice : "Dureka!"

She threw a dark purple fire into Jens' body, but nothing happened.

Beatrice : "What?! My healing magic can't heal him. What happened?"

Rem : "A shining light appeared and shock waves started to shake the ground as soon as he put his hand on the glyphs."

Beatrice : "We've to inform Emilia. He isn't dead yet. But he is losing too much blood, I suppose."

Beatrice swung her hand and a rift in time and space appeared. It was a portal to some place.

Beatrice : "I'm going to help him. Go inform the others, I suppose."

She fired Jens into the portal and followed him right after. Rem ran away from the anvil and searched for others.

In the meantime, Jens' soul remained somewhere else outside of his body.

It was a dark place, it was the dimension of Satella.

Jens : "Ugh… I haven't been here in a long time."

Jens saw Satella's silhouette and looked at her.

Jens : "Satella. What's going on?"

Satella : "Everyday, I keep falling even more apart. You've to kill me."

Jens : "I won't kill you!"

Satella : "You don't understand! Raven Branwen is coming! You've to save yourself. Return by Death can't help you too many times, you've to save everyone!"

Jens : "Raven Branwen? I don't even know who that is! Satella please–"

Satella removed the shadow in front of her face and started screaming. The whole dimension started to collapse and Jens fell into the darkness of the abyss. At least, Jens' soul fell into the darkness. The roar of Satella kept echoing inside of Jens' skull.


	10. Chapter 9

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"

Chapter 2 - "Song of Birds"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens still fell until he saw a shining light at the end of the abyss. He tried to aim for the light, however before he even noticed it, he already—

Emilia : "Jens! Wake up already!"

His body was somewhere else, it was in the garden of the Roswaal Mansion. Emilia splashed Jens' face with water and as soon as the first drops hit his face, he woke up.

Jens : "Agh!"

It was a beautiful garden. The garden is located on the outskirts of the mansion, it has several characteristics, such as that it is full of grass, besides there are also several paths where you can walk.

On the sides you can see small fields full of flowers, you can also see some large trees and other small trees, as well as bushes. There are also places to rest like small houses.

Emilia : "Finally, you're awake!"

Jens : "Raven… Branwen is coming…"

And then, the conversation stopped. Those words that echoed in Jens' skull, he suddenly told them out loud. Ram's eyes widened and Beatrice didn't have an annoying face like normal.

Ram : "Raven? How do you know Raven?"

Jens : "What? Sorry, I'm still sleeping."

He didn't realize that he said those words. He was still dizzy and sleepy.

Emilia : "Jens, that is not a funny joke! What are you saying? Raven Branwen can't be actually on her way to the Roswaal Mansion!"

Jens : "Raven? I don't know Raven. I just–––"

Beatrice : "Jens. What did you see… when you touched the glyph?"

He started thinking and looked at the sky. However, he didn't recall seeing anything particular except Satella. Of course, he didn't say anything about Satella, as that would make her again trying to hurt him.

Jens : "I don't know… but I do remember the name, "Raven"."

Ram : "Jens. We're serious. This is no joke."

Jens : "Shut up already! Tell me who this Raven is!"

Ram looked at Emilia, who looked at Beatrice, who looked at Pack.

Pack : "Raven Branwen is a high ranked bandit from Mistral. It's quite impossible for her to enter Lugnica. However, as Elsa also somehow entered Lugnica, we might have a problem. As that makes your words possible."

Jens : "Ahh… I don't understand though, why would she come here? If my vision was true, of course."

Beatrice : "You might have some kind of foresight ability, I suppose. In fact, it's quite extraordinary."

Nathan : "Raven… I've read about her thousands of times."

Nathan walked casually towards the nervous group and Jens sitting on the ground.

Nathan : "Raven is the leader of the Branwen Tribe. A tribe that is originally from Mistral, but has moved to Lugnica. Their location somehow remains unknown. But Raven… she's really strong. She might be able to destroy us all. She's beyond our power level. She would at least be an SSS ranked bandit, if not higher."

Jens : "Thanks. But still, I'm not sure if she comes. I heard someone saying it while I lost my consciousness. Let's not think about it too much. Ram, you want to teach me about Election or not?"

Ram : "Sure. Follow me fool."

Nathan : "Can I… go with you?"

Ram : "I don't see any reason for that. Go clean the Library or wash the dishes. Jens has a lot to learn."

Ram walked towards the entrance of the Mansion and Jens followed.

They entered the Mansion and they were in a giant hallway. The carpet was red and every few meters was a table with some unique flower. It had yellow pedals and a red core inside of it.

Jens : "Ram, can I ask you something?"

Ram : "What is it fool?"

Jens : "Well… When I was looking for the Insignia along with Nathan, Emilia and others, I found some kind of small tree, brush. It had blue leaves and was… healing me, I guess."

Ram : "That's a **Lior**. A brush or tree that recovers both Aura and Mana. Other questions?"

Jens : "What are these flowers? They're beautiful."

Ram : "They are the favorite flowers of Roswaal's… former teacher. I guess you would call it like that."

Jens : "What are they called Ram?"

Ram : "Siliniri Roses."

Jens : "Ah… Do you–"

Ram : "You got tons of questions, don't you? It starts to annoy me quite a bit."

Jens : "You just asked if I had questions! I'm asking because you told me I was able to do so!"

Ram : "Hmph… You fool. What is the question? This is the last answer you'll get, we've to work!"

Jens : "Do… you know what the Rose Extermination is?"

Ram and Jens were walking in a hallway until Jens asked the weird question. Jens was sure that Ram heard his question. However, Ram didn't say anything.

Jens : "Uhh… I asked something Ram."

Ram : "I know you asked it. It's just a tragic subject to talk about."

Jens : "So… you know what it means?"

Ram : "Roswaal-sama once told me about it."

Jens : "Okay, then what is it?"

Ram : "First of all, how do you know that… mission?"

Jens : "Well, back in the capital. There were three others that helped us defeat Elsa Granhiert. Emilia was there, Pack was there, Nathan was there, Felt was there, Reinhard was there, I was there… but three others, strange guys. Krista Lenz was their healer, Sapphire Northshire was one guy and Lethias Greenway was another one. Lethias stated that he knew me. He knew me and saw me the last time at the Rose Extermination."

Ram : "The only thing I know about the Rose Extermination is that the family of Ruby Rose got killed during the Rose Extermination."

Ram was looking at the Siliniri Rose while telling the story of the Rose Extermination mission. Jens was left in confusion while listening.

Jens : "Uh… Who is Ruby Rose?"

Ram : "You fool! She was the greatest rebel in the history of Lugnica!"

Jens : "Did you meet her? I mean, did you know her in person?"

Ram : "No. Roswaal-sama did. She vanished a few years ago. She abandoned Team RWBY and sought for strength."

Jens : "What's team RWBY?"

Ram : "You really aren't going to stop the questions? Stupid fool."

Jens : "I remember the saying 'You should question everything you hear'."

Ram : "You remember that? That's a pretty common thing to say in Lugnica."

Jens : "It is? Then why are you refusing to answer my questions?!"

Ram : "Because of the fact that you aren't the first one. I had to explain a few things to Nathan too."

Jens looked at the worried Ram. She started walking again and so did Jens.

Ram : "Team RWBY was a team of four great warriors, knights, mages. After the disappearance of Ruby Rose, the whole team got divided from each other. Every one strangled in their own journey. However, some people say that they've seen members of Team RWBY in action, but that just remains as rumors. However, only one member stayed in Lugnica and lives near."

Jens : "Who?"

Ram : "Yang Xiao Long. She is a teacher at the **Nastra Academy** in **Nastra**. She was supposed to come here in a few hours."

Jens : "I see. Enough questioning! Let's start the teaching master Ram!"

Ram : "Funny. This is your room."

Ram pointed towards the door to her left. She opened the door and entered it along with Jens. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a giant room with beautiful windows, curtains, tons of bookshelves

Jens : "Woah! Beautiful. Is this all for me?"

Ram : "Like I said, this is your room. Otherwise, I would've said yours and that of someone else you fool!"

Jens : "Hmph! Alright then. Can I sleep for a couple of minutes? My head hurts a bit."

Ram : "Ugh! Fine. Don't think me and Rem will go easy on you fool. We'll do everything to satisfy Roswaal-sama."

Jens : "I know. Can you wake me up when Yang Xiao Long is here?"

Ram : "No promises."

Ram walks away and Jens enters his room. He walked towards the window and looked at the beautiful and majestic garden.

There was nobody except one girl. The girl looked familiar according to Jens' messy thoughts. The girl is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

Jens : "Ah…"

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

Jens walked out of his room and walked towards the main entrance of the mansion. He walked down the stairs and before he noticed, someone, pushed him slightly in his back. Making him fall off the stairs.

Jens : "Uagh!"

Jens finally fell down the lowest floor and looked up the stairs, blood was seen on the stairs but no person that pushed him.

Jens : "Ugh!"

He was fine, the pain wasn't too much. It was a bit irritating, the pain.

He ignored the fact that someone just tried to kill him and walked towards the girl. He didn't know what kind of force was attracting him to the girl, but he felt familiarity with the girl. Of course, he doesn't know who she is.

He opens the door, but the girl is gone and Emilia and another girl is standing at the fountain in front of the door. Another person is also present, however, his aura is beyond unique. Jens felt immense fear while looking at the person.

Emilia : "Jens!"

Unnamed Girl : "Sup!"

Unnamed Boy : "Ah! Well, Hello Jens-sama!"

Jens : "Uh… Hello. Emilia, who are these two?"

Emilia : "Well–"

Yang : "My name is Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you mate!"

Uta : "Ah! How stupid of me to not introduce myself. How rude, I suppose. My name is Uta Souta! Nice to meet you! I'm so glad that Emilia-sama is standing here alive because of you! Truly amazing! No, rather extraordinary! It's great!"

Jens : "Ah…"

Yang is a beautiful girl. She is a fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts.

She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Uta is an abnormal person. His face was unable to be seen because of a mask, which was a rather disturbing mask. He has relatively long black hair and a mask of a joker, no, a clown.

His clothes were plain and his voice was disturbingly calming. His eyes were unable to be seen.

Jens : "Ah… nice to meet both of you! Yang, I've heard a lot about you! It's nice to see you in person."

Yang : "A lot huh…"

Uta : "Quite a reputation you've there Xiao Long!"

Jens : "May I ask…"

Jens looked scared at Emilia and–

Jens : "Who is this Uta… guy."

Emilia : "Ahh! Uta is just a friend of Roswaal-sama. He helps us with winning the Royal Election!"

Uta : "Yes! Well, I'm trying to help. My sloth might be the biggest–"

Jens : "What's your occupation, that's what I meant."

Uta : "Ough! You're a rough one!"

Uta walked towards Jend and grabbed his throat.

Yang : "Uta?!"

Emilia : "Jens!"

Emilia immediately summoned multiple ice shards and Yang activated her gauntlets. They appear as bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange.

Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger.

Uta : "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to this boy calm."

Jens : "U…a…"

Uta : "You're great. I actually admire you. But listen, things will get worse and you'll have to get stronger. Don't you get that?"

Jens was trying to say something, however, he couldn't and couldn't even breathe.

Uta : "HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA I FORGOT! HAHA! YOU CAN'T EVEN BREATHE. MY MY MY. HILARIOUS ME."

Uta released him and he fell to the ground.

Emilia : "UTA! What is the meaning of this?!"

Uta : "My lady, are you actually thinking that I wanted to harm Jens? Jens-sama you're truly prideful. I'm not gonna lie. I admire you too much. You're great."

Jens : "You––– Psycho!"

Uta : "Calling me a psycho hurts my heart quite a bit. Please don't say it like that. My sanity has nothing to do with the fact that you're so glorious."

Jens : "What– The fuck!? I don't know you."

Uta : "You're right. You don't know me. But saving Emilia and meeting Warriors like that was truly amazing. Even meeting Krista, Sapphire, and Lethias. Truly amazing."

Jens : "Uah!"

Jens stood up and looked at Uta. Emilia was shocked but pointed her hands towards Uta if he would make a sudden move. Yang was pointing her gauntlet gun towards Uta too.

Uta : "I know a lot, Jens."

Emilia : "You are not Uta! Are you?"

Uta : "You stupid foolish little girl. It's quite ironic that you realized it just now. I'm not Uta. Your Uta is already killed by me."

Emilia : "Wah! Al Huma!"

Emilia started creating her magic, however, Uta disappeared and appeared behind Emilia. He gave her a small punch in her head and she lost consciousness.

Emilia : "Uah…"

Yang : "Dude! Who are you? What are you doing? Jens come here!"

She grabbed Jens' arm and pulled him behind her. She was standing in front of Jens as if she was willing to sacrifice herself just to safe Jens. The situation was quite intense, Emilia was laying on the ground unconscious, Jens was still recovering from the fact that he had no air, and Yang was scared of what the fake Uta would do.

Masquerade : "My real identity should remain a secret, I suppose. Call me however you like, but Masquerade sounds quite good, to be honest. What I'm doing? Isn't it obvious?"

Yang : "Hey I don't know you. But Emilia is a good friend of mine and so is Jens!"

Masquerade : "Is that so? I have to say, Raven would've been pretty proud if she was here."

Yang : "What the… How do you know my mother?!"

Masquerade : "Isn't every bird known by their own song?"

Yang : "Your way of speaking is disgusting!"

Yang ran towards Masquerade and she hit a solid blow on his back, possibly breaking one of his bones. Yang started shooting multiple shots towards Masquerade and the smoke covered the whole place.

Jens : "Yang?!"

Couple seconds later, the smoke disappeared and Uta was gone, Yang was laying on the ground, injured.

Jens : "Yang! No, please wake up."

Yang : "Ua…"

Right at that moment, Yang closed her eyes and took a breath. Emilia was still laying in the same place unharmed.

The door of the main entrance opened, Ram, Rem, and Beatrice appeared.

Beatrice : "What is the meaning of this Jens? In fact, where is Uta?"

Jens : "Uta is dead! Someone else came here with a mask and made Emilia––"

Ram : "Uta is dead?"

Rem : "How is Uta dead?"

Jens : "I DON'T KNOW! THAT GUY IS SOMEWHERE NEAR!"

Jens said those words with wrath. He was scared of what would happen.

Rem : "I'll start healing Yang-sama."

Beatrice : "Ram, help Jens. I'll help Emilia-sama. Pack is still sleeping, I suppose."

Ram : "Understood. Fool! Show me the way."

Jens : "Guys! You don't get it! I don't know who that guy is. I don't know where that guy is and–"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard. It was as if a gigantic building just collapsed. Everyone started looking around themselves, but nothing exploded or collapsed.

Jens looked at the garden of the mansion and noticed a gigantic red portal in the middle of the garden. The portal takes on the appearance of an ovular shape consisting of swirling black and red energy. Two individuals came out of the portal.

Masquerade : "I'm sorry Jens-sama. I still truly admire you. But this has to be done."

? : "Hmph."

Masquerade came out of the portal and someone else. The portal disappeared but the second person looked extremely powerful and unique. It was a woman. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them.

Raven : "My name is Raven Branwen. Surrender or else we've to do it the hard way.

Jens : "Raven… Show your face."

Raven was wearing a mask. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair is black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter, and there are slight age lines under her eyes.

Raven : "I've come here for only one reason. That's you, Jens."


	11. Chapter 10

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"

Chapter 3 - "Painful Start"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Raven and Masquerade were both standing in front of the mansion, only a few meters away from Jens. Emilia and Yang finally woke up and rushed into the mansion along with the others.

Beatrice: "Those two cannot enter the mansion, I suppose! Baria Shamak!"

In the main hall of the mansion, Beatrice swung her hands in various directions, seemingly doing nothing. However, she started to float with her eyes closed. Jens kept looking at her while standing few meters away from her.

Jens: "What is Beatrice doing?"

Ram: "Beatrice-sama is creating a dark barrier around the mansion so that nobody can enter. We've to protect this mansion Jens. Roswaal-sama protected us and now we've to protect the only thing which he holds dear, which is this mansion, Jens."

Jens: "Got it!

While saying that, he raised an eyebrow and looked at himself. He forgot the fact that he has nothing to fight with except his fists, which he wouldn't prefer to use for fighting.

Jens : "But… I don't have a weapon."

Emilia: "Yang, go with Jens to the Artifact room!"

Yang: "Alright! Jens follow me!"

Yang took his hand and took him with her. They ran as fast as they could. Yang was incredibly enraged, as it was visible.

Jens: "A.. Yang calm down a bit!"

Yang: "You don't get it! That woman––– is my mother. We have to stop her! I'll capture her today and question her why she left me and abandoned her family."

Jens: "…"

Jens remained silent, despite being out of breath because of running really fast, he couldn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. He felt terrible for Yang. He couldn't realize how painful it is for her that her own mother wants to kill both her own daughter and her friends, truly disturbing.

After a couple minutes of running, Yang and Jens arrived at a hallway which wasn't familiar to Jens. It looked way darker and plainer. A lot of gold and brown decorations like chains, paintings of burning villages and majestic flowers.

Yang: "We're here!"

She opened the door and a dark room with a red carpet appeared. The room had at least fifty swords hanging on the walls and various wands, staffs, bows, gloves, armor and more. Jens looked around him out of curiosity and noticed how many there actually are.

Jens: "How do I know which one fits me the best?"

Yang: "I'm not sure. Look for a sword which you have a good feeling about. I'll guard the door. They can't be already inside the mansion."

Jens: "Okay, but why are they here?"

Yang: "They're probably looking for some kind of Roswaal related object…"

Jens: "Raven… I mean your mom… No–– I mean Raven said the only reason she was here was for me! That's insane! I'm new and I don't know shit about all this! You called me a friend, which is ridiculous, I don't even know you!"

Yang: "You'll be my friend Jens. Calm down please!"

Jens: "This is insane! I'm––"

The stress that went trough Jens' head was immense. His head ached like hell. He felt something coming up and started vomiting, shivering and not understanding what was going on.

Jens: "BLUAGH!"

Yang: "Ugh… It's already Jens. Calm down a bit please."

A few seconds later, he vomited so much that the whole carpet changed color from red to a disgusting dark green color. Jens was pale and was still shivering because of fear that went through his mind. He sat down and Yang started to pat his back.

Yang: "It's alright. Calm down. Everything is gonna be alright mate!"

Jens: "Ugh… thanks. Now– Let me find the right sword."

He stood up, while still nauseous and terrified. He looked at all the daggers, blades, swords, great swords, and long swords, but none was great or gave a special feeling.

In the meantime in the hallway–––

Beatrice: "Ram and Rem, please protect the secret gateway. Raven and the fake Uta are not allowed in the home of my mother, I suppose!"

Ram: "Alright!"

Ram's skirt was messy and dusty. Tons of dust and smoke was inside of the mansion because of the explosion a while earlier.

Ram grabbed a wand from out of her maid dress. It was a simple wooden staff. However, some kind of yellow blue-ish Aura was surrounding it.

Rem: "Understood!"

Rem summoned her morning star and grabbed it tightly. It is a medieval weapon that consists of being a ball adhered to one or more barbs on an axis, which resembles a club, attached with a long chain that leads to the sphere.

Beatrice: "Emilia, go to Nii-san's room and summon Roswaal. This is horrible. In fact, this is terrific. Our current situation is incredibly––"

BANG!

A loud explosion was heard. Not only Beatrice heard it, everyone near a few kilometers heard it. The source of the explosion was unknown, but everyone stopped moving and looked at the main entrance.

Beatrice: "No…"

Emilia: "I'm on my way!"

Beatrice: "HURRY UP!"

The tears fell on Beatrice's face like a waterfall. She was incredibly scared of the outcome of what could possibly happen after this.

Beatrice: "I'll protect this mansion with my life. Show yourself, Uta, I know you're here."

?: "Interesting."

Suddenly, the same red portal opened like before at the garden. This time, only Raven came out of the portal. She was wearing her scary demon mask.

Raven: "Hello Beatrice."

Beatrice: "Raven Branwen, I suppose. In fact, the Branwen Traitor."

Raven: "I haven't seen you in ages. Last time I saw you was when your dear filthy mother died."

Beatrice : "You still didn't wash your dirty mouth, I suppose. In fact, you're still a horrible person just like back then."

Raven : "Still talking like back then."

The conversation intensified and the aura around those two was immense. While looking at Raven, Beatrice noticed the bloody red eyes she remembered from her past. Even though it was dark in the room, she still noticed the scary narrowed eyes through her unique mask.

Raven : "How about us two solving this eternal battle, the battle which was supposed to be finished decades, no ages ago."

Beatrice : "If you're not scared of your demise, then go for it. I'm not as cruel as you may be, I suppose. Surrender your pride and let death be your guide, Raven."

Raven : "I rather die than joining the Lugnicians. Your filthy mother hasn't learned you anything. You were such a lovely child back then. I actually cared about you and your health. I even helped to raise you, yet you chose to do this."

Beatrice : "You had a choice, Raven. You and Hector chose the wrong side, and you know that. Even your brother told you not to leave, but you did, I suppose. In fact, you are actually quite egoistic. Leaving your own daughter behind and even participating in an Extermination against your own family. You're disgusting."

Ram and Rem ran towards Beatrice and stood right behind her. Ram pointing her wand towards Raven and Rem holding her morningstar steady.

Raven : "You even talk like your mother. Echi–"

Beatrice : "Don't even think about mentioning her name."

Emilia returned to the hallway with Pack. She was facing the western side of the mansion where she was Jens and Yang running towards them. Both grouping up, they ran to Raven and Beatrice.

Beatrice : "Stop! Don't come closer."

Emilia : "Beatrice-sama! Fighting outside of your library will–"

Beatrice : "I know! Stop! We've to defeat Raven now!"

Yang looked at Beatrice and Raven, she tried to keep her tears in, but failed–

Yang : "Mom…"

Raven removed her mask, throwing it on the ground and scratching it a little bit on the top part of the demon mask. Raven's beautiful red eyes were looking at the scared Yang, but she immediately noticed Jens' new weapon and threw her interest in her own daughter away.

Raven : "I see you found yourself a new weapon, Jens. You're quite different than what I remember."

Jens : "Shut up. You don't know me! I don't even know myself! Shut up!"

Raven : "Ugh! Mask, come."

Suddenly, a mirror appeared in front of Beatrice which shattered after everyone saw their own reflection. Behind the mirror, Masquerade appeared with his weirdish clown mask. Looking at Jens and striking a pose.

Raven : "Mask, can you handle Yang, Jens, Emilia, and Pack?"

Masquerade : "How serious?! But of course."

Raven : "Then let's give it to him!"

Masquerade dashed right through Beatrice, Ram, and Rem and grabbed two blades. They were relatively long and had a dark shade of blue.

Masquerade : "Fight me like you mean it, buddies!"

He threw one dagger towards Pack, slicing his body apart and disappearing immediately.

Emilia's green crystal which was attached to her necklace shattered too and she felt an immense mana leaving her body.

Emilia : "Nagh!"

Yang : "Emilia-sama!"

While screaming, Yang loaded her gauntlets and started shooting multiple rockets towards the masked man. But—

Masquerade : "I suppose your fool of a sister has never taught you how to remain calm, did she?"

The man only snapped his fingers and the rockets teleported away to somewhere else.

Masquerade : "You truly thought that those silly rockets would hit me? Quite hilarious, don't you think?"

Then, Emilia ran towards the back of the man and pointed her hands towards him. Collecting mana out of the atmosphere and creating tens, if not fifty icicle pinnacles.

Emilia : "Don't forget about me!"

Emilia released her hands and so did the ice shards. Immediately, the shards flew towards the man and hitting him. Yang started shooting and Jens threw his sword right through his heart.

Masquerade : "Ah–– N––ooo…"

The man's mask fell off his face, however, his face wasn't visible because of the mist created by the icicle shards. Everyone saw his body frozen in a shard, but when the mist disappeared, so was the body.

Yang : "Where did he go?!"

Everyone was looking around them, but the man appeared behind Jens.

Masquerade : "Guess… Hero."

The man grabbed a blade and chapped Jens' head off. Bright red blood spouted out of his sliced neck like a fountain of some sort, getting splattered all over the room – the walls, the chairs, the door, and a cheek, the cheek of a girl who looked on with disbelief.

As his head dropped down to the ground after hitting the ceiling, her expression intensified as she continued to grasp the situation and understand it.

Yang : "YOU MONSTER–––"

Those were the last words Jens heard before he, Jens, tragically lost his life.

However, he wasn't gone. Again, he appeared in the shadow world where nothing was except darkness. Weirdly, Jens couldn't move and the man in the mask was walking towards him. His tuxedo was black and white and his mask became more disturbing with each step he took.

Jens tried to move, but he couldn't. It was physically impossible to even move a hair. The man was only a few meters away from him. The fear which possessed Jens his body wasn't a positive thing and was heavily disturbed by the mask.

The man stopped walking, but then–––

Masquerade : "What are you trying to be? The paragon of justice, or perhaps the protagonist?"

And right then, the shadowy world shattered and Jens again woke up in the place right before the man appeared in actuality.


	12. Chapter 11

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"

Chapter 4 - "A Straight Bet"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Masquerade: "How serious?!—"

Raven: "Wait—"

Jens didn't even move and this loop was already different from the former one. Raven stopped Masquerade from ending his sentence.

Raven: "He already returned… The Witch Miasma is relatively recent, it smells exactly like him."

Raven kept her hands on the sheet case of her sword.

Hearing those words, Jens became nauseous as he knew that Raven had some kind of knowledge about his ability. 'Return by Death' the ability which allows him to die over and over again to make things right was not a secret anymore, at least to Raven.

Raven: "We surrender, but I want to have a talk with Jens. Come here and we stop this attack. Beatrice and the others, if you make a move, we'll have no choice other than destroying this mansion and killing everyone. Allow me to talk to Jens and everything is gonna be okay."

Beatrice: "Surrendering? You're just a coward, I suppose. In fact, you didn't change at all."

Masquerade: "Come now Beatrice-sama, don't be so harsh on Raven. After all, you only blame others because of your lack of usefulness, I mean, you're the one that allowed Echidna die, remember? Hahaha, what am I even saying?! I suppose— No HAHA that's not my line. I mean, if you were just a little bit faster, Echidna would still be alive right now."

Masquerade looked at Beatrice. His tuxedo was still as clean as ever but his words didn't leave Beatrice mind. Beatrice collapsed and burst out in tears.

The name "Echidna" also didn't leave Jens' mind. It was familiar. He remembered hearing stories about a giant monster called Echidna, or something like that.

Jens walked towards Raven. He walked down the main hallway where at the end he saw a giant door with Raven and Masquerade standing in front of it. Ram, Rem, and Beatrice stood in front of them and Yang and Emilia followed Jens.

12 steps, it took 12 steps to reach Raven. Jens finally stood in front of Raven, but a twist of mind occurred—

Raven: "Jens…"

Jens: "Raven. What's important?"

Raven: "Are— your memories gone?"

Raven said those words with anxiety in her voice. She didn't look so prideful right now compared to a couple minutes ago. She didn't sound scared, but rather sad.

After hearing those words, Jens didn't know what to respond. He knew that he was breathing heavier than normal and he felt a slight headache in his head.

" _She knows about my Amnesia. If I say yes, I won't gain any knowledge of them. But pretending to know about my past is ridiculous. This is insane. It's a bet I cannot afford to lose. If I return again, she will know it, at least, that's what I assume…"_

Jens: "No."

Those words left everyone in shock. Masquerade didn't move at all and —

Masquerade: "Ha—Hahaha! HAHA! This is truly amazing, I knew it!"

Raven: "Then it's clear. We'll come back. Masquerade, give them a gift—"

Masquerade:: "How cruel?! You are even scaring me, Raven! Are you sure of this action?"

Beatrice: "I'm done with this crap! You won't leave this mansion! I'll kill you!"

Beatrice pointed her hand towards Raven. That moment, Masquerade grabbed Jens and stood in front of him, acting like a living shield. It was as if these two knew who the former Jens was.

Beatrice: "Jens… You… BETRAYER!"

Hearing her cute voice, it echoed inside of Jens' skull and couldn't think of anything except the fact that he truly… betrayed Emilia. He stood at the side of Raven Branwen and Masquerade. He was unable to move, as he was in a quite shock.

Yang: "Mom, stop thi—"

Beatrice: "It's too late Yang! Ex Shamak!"

Beatrice summoned thousands if not more, black needles. The needles released a cold aura and were pointy.

Beatrice: "I'll dance on your grave, Raven…"

Beatrice made her hand a fist and then, the needles were fired. However, Uta, Mask, Masquerade, whatever his actual name is, ran towards the needles recklessly and—

Masquerade: "Ex Barierre!"

The man created a shining barrier of light. Both Raven and Jens were in that barrier.

Beatrice: "Ram, Rem, finish this! I've to summon Master myself!"

Raven: "Running away huh— I thought that I was the coward. Masquerade, deal with Emilia. Leave Yang unharmed. I'll deal with these three fools."

Masquerade : "Raven-sama?! You're so dangerous?!"

Masquerade snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Raven : "No. Let me fight you, Beatrice, let those two demons summon Roswaal."

Ram started to get irritated and—

Ram : "Don't call me a demon you bitch! Fura!"

The maid with pink hair, Ram, released a hyper speed shockwave of wind and fired it towards Raven.

Raven : "—"

Raven grabbed her sword and blocked the attack. She actually sliced through the shockwave. Jens still, stood next to Raven and did nothing.

Raven : "Activate your Authority, Jens!"

Jens : "—Uh.."

Beatrice : "I'll deal with you myself then! Ram, Rem, Al Minya!"

Beatrice teleported both Yang, Emilia, Ram and Rem away. The location was unknown, but it wasn't important as Jens' mind couldn't proceed with the things that were happening anyway.

He collapsed and kept looking towards the two. Beatrice and Raven Branwen.

Raven : "You know Beatrice… I used to wish we could have a tea party… But wishes make you weaker."

Beatrice : "Save your breathe Raven, I suppose. In fact, enjoy your last breathe."

Raven : "Let's begin this then…"

Raven put her sword in somekind of case with different colors in it. The inside of the case started to spin and it ended on a white color. She grabbed her sword and her red sword changed to a white sword.

" _She has… six swords in that thing? That case keeps changing her blades— that has to he it. White, Black, Green, Yellow, Red, Blue— Yang, Yin, Wind, Earth, Fire and Water… She's able to use all six magic—"_

Before Jens could even proceed with his thoughts, Raven dashes towards Beatrice but—

Beatrice : "Foolish!"

Beatrice created an barrier around her and pushed Raven away through multiple walls of the mansion. Raven realized she was in the diner room, which had five walls between her and Beatrice. She was fired through five stone walls, yet she still survived.

Raven : "Ha…"

Raven started to run towards Beatrice again, but this time, her blade started to shine brightly and her armor started to shine too. She jumped towards Beatrice and tried to hit an attack, however—

Beatrice : "Shamak!"

Like Jens, Beatrice released a black smoke cloud and Raven didn't understand where she nor Beateice were.

Raven : "I'll kill you!"

Raven quickly changed her blade to a green one and swung one time with it, creating a small tornado near the mansion and destroying parts of the mansion along with the garden. The smoke called 'shamak' disappeared and then—

Beatrice : "Changing blades— A sword which was created in Mistral. It has to be the 'Raven Death Edge', I suppose."

Raven: "Correct. Multiple techniques that are long forgotten by Lugnicians. Echidna-sama taught you that kind of Magic. I'm confident that you still have contact with her, am I right?"

Jens: "Y.."

Raven turned around and looked towards Jens.

Jens was completely mind broken. His brain didn't work anymore. The number of things he saw just crushed his mind and broke his soul, he was nothing more than an empty shell.

Raven: "Jens!"

Raven grabbed Jens and opened a red portal.

Beatrice: "Don't you dare to take him with you. Emilia will be very sad!"

Raven: "Since when do you care about that girl?"

Beatrice: "I don't, I suppose. However, I will not fail my quest. I will follow Roswaal's orders and I will kill you!"

Raven: "You won't. A foolish girl with a dream can't achieve her goals like this."

But then—

A girl, a beautiful girl showed up. She came from the main hallway and stood behind Beatrice. She was injured, yet not that much like Raven and Beatrice. It was—

Emilia: "I can't allow you to steal Jens from us."

Raven: "Filthy abomination!"

Emilia: "I don't care what you call me. Jens is my friend. I'll save him! Pack—"

Pack suddenly appeared out of her green crystal and—

Pack: "Hello Raven. Long time no see. I'll freeze you. You can sleep along with my mother! Emilia, let's do it!"

Emilia: "Got it! Absolute Zero!"

Emilia crystallized herself and Pack changed into a giant monster. He was at least a few hundred meters tall. The whole mansion was nearly destroyed, but the feeling Jens had was unique. The mana around him, it was completely gone. The whole area was frozen and everything was frozen except Beatrice, Pack, Raven, and Jens.

" _Pack… What are you?_ "

That was the only thing Jens could think about.

Raven: "Such a smart move. Changing into your Star Beastification form to absorb all the mana in this area. I assume that you froze Emilia for her own protection. You're such a good person Pack."

Pack: "Remain silent while I deal with you."

That thing, that thing which is supposed to be Pack started to create giant crystals of ice, at least a few meters long and fired towards Raven.

Raven: "But—"

Raven then closed her eyes and Jens' vision started to fade. He couldn't see anything except black. A split second later, realized he closed his eyes, and when he realized it, he opened them.

The only thing he saw was his body twisted and his limbs cut off. He saw a dead Emilia next to him and the head of Raven onana ice pinnacle. He was barely alive, but the amount of blood which was around him was immense.

He turned his head, only to see both Ram and Rem dead. Their eyes were removed from their head and their fingers were gone. He was still in the frozen lands of the mansion, but Pack was gone.

He turned around again and saw Yang's head and arms on the stairs. The stairs were entirely frozen and so were her eyes. There was no trace of Beatrice except of her dress.

Everyone was dead, except Jens. Jens couldn't think of anything except—

" _Why. Why me. Why Emilia. Who did this? I wanna die. Kill me. Satella. Kill me. I wanna die. I don't want to live. This world is wrong. I want to be gone."_

However, those thoughts didn't leave his mind, until—

Jens heard footsteps from behind. He looked up and saw—

Masquerade: "Jens! You're so cute. I love you so much. You know, I admire you. Love is maybe not the right term. But I truly admire you. You're great. The fact that Satella chose you instead of me is truly extraordinary. However, I personally don't really care anymore. The thing is, you act for a reason. Which is the only thing I hate. You act like trash. I'll kill you anyway, as this 'loop' isn't as good. I mean, I'm the cause of your amnesia after all. Despite Raven asking you, I know that you don't remember anything. HAHA! This is so sad. Everyone is dead except you. You truly are the protagonist and the paragon of justice. The fact that you don't understand most of this doesn't matter anyway."

It was Masquerade. Jens looked through the eye holes of the mask and saw beautiful red eyes. Yet his face remained unseen.

Masquerade:: "I'll kill you. I have to. This moment will break my heart. But my love knows that there has to be a better outcome. Also, pretending that you didn't lose your memories was truly fascinating. I didn't know you had such guts to face Raven and lie. Truly amazing. I keep admiring you and more but—"

Right then, Masquerade sliced Jens' head off. That was the moment that he, Jens, officially lost his life.

Masquerade: "Uhh… Too much blood—"


	13. EX Chapter 2

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"

EX Chapter 1 - "Nathan's Quest: The Lost"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

July the 1st of the year 498. It's a sunny day in Lugnica. Nathan Harmonia was walking through a forest along with another girl. Both were exhausted and their clothes and hair were messy. The girl is a short, very attractive woman and young. She wears a sleepy yet curious expression and modest and sloppy fashion. Her long green hair is messy and uncombed or bundled on top of her head in a messy bun.

Nathan : "Lugnica is so boring."

After a silence, Nathan Harmonia tried to start a conversation with the girl, yet no success as she still ignored him for some reason.

Nathan : "Melissa! Stop being silly, talk to me."

The name of the girl is Melissa Lestrange. The name "Lestrange" is relatively unique in Lugnica. The Lestrange family is a noble family which used to resident in western Lugnica. However, after an incident, most of the family got murdered. Melissa is one of the survivors, but she doesn't feel like a noble. She also doesn't like being one.

Melissa : "I'm sorry… But… How could you lose the left overs?"

Nathan : "I'm sorry! I already told you!"

The girl named Melissa was pissed because Nathan lost their last food.

Nathan Harmonia and Melissa Lestrange were in a forest western of the Lugnica Capital Nastra, it was the "Athena Forest", an ancient forest with trees which are at least one hundred meters tall. The trees are abnormal, they keep a certain amount of mana in their leaves. The trees don't have a specific name, except one—

Melissa : "It's fine already. Let's find something to sell. If we don't find anything, Felt will starve to death."

Nathan : "Going to the Athena Forest isn't the best idea to find something to sell Meliss, but I'm not gonna steal."

Melissa : "Then we've to find some kind of Meteor."

Nathan : "M…Meteor?"

They stopped walking and looked in each others eyes and–

Melissa : "Meteors. Yeah. You don't know what Meteors are?"

Nathan : "Not really. Sounds weird in my opinion."

His voice trembled a bit because of him being pretty shy while being near Melissa.

The girl sighed.

Melissa : "Meteors are Artifacts that allows people who's gate isn't working properly to use magic. It is known as a magic generator that does not require the user's mana or training and everyone is able to use Meteors. There are many sorts of Meteors, while most of them are created by the most skilled craftsman of the world. Magic Stones are commonly used in Meteors, however it does increase the rarity in a Meteor."

Nathan : "Meteor. Sound great to be honest. Beyond my imagination to be honest."

Melissa : "They're quite rare in general though."

Nathan : "Ah… Like always, Melissa knows the answer."

Melissa : "Stop being silly!"

Melissa started to blush and turned her eyes away of Nathan. They were walking towards the east.

Melissa : "By the way, have you heard about the Royal Lugnician Family?"

Nathan : "What's up with them?"

Melissa : "Few weeks ago, a member of the family was infected with some kind of disease and he died. After his death, suddenly every royal family member started to die."

Nathan : "What?! Zabinel and Ford are dead too?"

Melissa : "Yes, they were one of the first ones that passed away."

Nathan : "Damn. Zabinel Lugnica and Ford Lugnica were great guys. I remember meeting them along with the King, Jet Lugnica."

The King of Lugnica is named "Jet Lugnica". He's a man with gold hair and red eyes. He's the current king and is the 42nd King of Lugunica.

Zabinel Lugnica and Ford Lugnica were both relatives of Jet and were good friends with Nathan some time ago when he still lived in the normal district, and not in the slums with Felt.

Melissa looked at Nathan and saw the sorrow in his eyes, immediately knowing that she shouldn't have started about it.

Melissa : "I'm sorry for mentioning it. I forgot that—"

Nathan : "It's okay. You didn't know anyway."

Melissa : "Ah… Well… I think that I've rested enough. I might be able to re-use my Clairvoyance again. This time, I'll try to look for something rare."

Nathan : "Give it a try."

She closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. After a few seconds of Nathan whistling and Melissa shaking, she responded.

Melissa : "I can't find any Meteors around here. Though I do see some people there!"

Nathan : "That's great.."

She pointed towards the north west, but she her voice contained fear.

Nathan and Melissa ran towards there. They ran as hard as they could. Not because they were worried, but the Athena Forest is actually forbidden territory. Only people of high Nobility are allowed to enter this forest.

Thousands years ago, people sacrificed humans to a majestic spirit who is forgotten already. Relatives were promised if they sacrificed their oldest son that they would have eternal beauty, life and love. When they finally arrived at the location which Melissa saw in her Clairvoyance, that person wasn't there anymore.

Melissa : "What's this? I don't sense his Aura anymore."

Nathan : "What color was it?"

Melissa : "It was either Purple, or Blue, or maybe Amethyst. No, it way uniquer, it was something extremely rare–"

Crack

A crackling sound was able to be heard. It were leaves. Leaves of a brush. Nathan and Melissa turned around to a huge tree. Immediately, they couldn't think of anything except the fact that someone was in this forbidden forest and was standing behind that tree.

Nathan : "Excaliba Akra!"

Nathan immediately summoned a shining blade created by thin light. Because it's so thin, the light is able to cut through every material. It's not heavy, easy to use and is efficient.

Melissa : "Who's there?"

The sound comes back, again. A person revealed himself. It was a handsome boy. The first thing they noticed was his beautiful black hair.

? : "Ah! My apologies! It wasn't my intention to scare you guys!"

Nathan : "What… are you doing here?"

Nathan released his sword and it disappeared. As he saw in the unnamed boy no intentions of fighting.

? : "Well, I'm from Volakia along with my family, but I kinda lost the way, haha. Silly, isn't it?"

Melissa : "You scared me though. You do realize this is forbidden territory?"

? : "Whaaaat?! No!? I didn't know that! My apologies, again and again! I thought that this was a garden of Lugnica."

Nathan : "No problem. Just don't get find my the Kingdom Knights. They're the knights that guard the Kingdom and this forest."

? : "I see! So, this isn't Kremaldy Forest?"

Nathan : "No… This is the Athena Forest."

Melissa : "You have a funny accent… eh…"

Lucius : "My name is Lucius von Rosewald. Nice to meet you!"

Nathan : "I'm Nathan Harmonia. This is Melissa Lestrange."

Melissa : "He has a different Aura. It's not the one I saw."

The boy named Lucius walked towards them and leaned back on the tree. Nathan and Melissa sat down and took a breath.

Lucius : "So ehh… You guys don't know where I can find the Kremaldy Forest, do ya?"

Melissa : "Wait a second please!"

She grabbed her backpack and started searching for something. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her backpack and opened it.

Melissa : "Here, this is a map of Lugnica."

She opened it on the ground, but it was a bit wrinkled and was hard to see things.

Lucius : "Great! What is this place?"

The boy Lucius pointed towards a place in the southern part of the country.

Nathan : "You don't know the Earth Dragon Capital? It's called Flanders. It's one of the five major cities in Lugnica. The Earth Dragons were created there by Volcanica. Also, Reid Astrea, Flugel and Volcanica met each other there."

Lucius looked fascinated at Nathan while listening about Flanders. He then pointed again towards another place. This place was more at the western part of Lugnica and was actually pretty near them.

Melissa : "I know that one. That's also one of the five major cities in Lugnica. it's called Picoutatte. It is a beautiful merchant city separated into five different areas. If I remember correctly, the rules and features are different in each area."

Lucius : "Wha! Lugnica is truly amazing!"

Nathan : "By the way… what are you doing here?"

Lucius : "I'm on my way to the Kremaldy Forest. Let's say… I've to meet a certain person."

Melissa : "For work?"

Lucius : "Nah–"

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard by the group. It came from the northern part of the forest. It was hard to see what exactly happened. But they clearly saw something burning there. A ton of smoke was heading towards them.

Lucius : "What… What was that?!"

Nathan : "I'm not sure, are you okay?"

Lucius : "I'm fine! We should check out what's there!"

Melissa : "I agree"

Lucius von Rosewald, Melissa Lestrange and Nathan Harmonia headed towards the explosion to see what happened. They ran as fast as they could. Arriving there, they saw a huge plateau with ruins and a small temple. Most of it was white, but vines and grass covered most of it. There was one fountain in the middle with the form of a dragon.

Melissa : "This… is the Hyclara Plateau…"

Suddenly, two girls came out of the temple. They were for sure the cause of the explosion. As one of the girls had still Fire Mana surrounding her.

? : "Finally. Some Lugnicians. These better know more."

? 2 : "Let's get this over with. I just want to go home.

Melissa : "Why the… Why did you just destroy the Hyclara Plateau?!"

? : "Because this is our job, and I see that you are Lugnicians, so we're kinda ordered to kill you now."

Nathan : "Who the fuck are you two?"

Starla : "My name is Starla Hyades. I'm the leader of my team!"

Annie : "I'm Annie Leonhardt."

Starla is a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She wears a white and blue battlecloth, black arm covers, and long blue boots.

In contrast to Starla, Annie doesn't wear any kind of armor. Annie is a young girl of considerably short height with a small, yet very muscular build and physique. She has an oval-shaped face, blonde hair, blue eyes, a Roman nose and pale complexion.

Lucius : "Why are you destroying such a sacred place? Our Divine Dragon created these lands for us!"

Annie : "Don't care. Stop being so serious."

The words Annie said weren't offensive. Yet the way she told it rebuked Lucius.

Melissa : "We aren't the Kingdom Knights. But destroying such a sacred place have consequences. I'll kill you."

Nathan : "We'll stop you right here!"

The woman, Starla started grinning and grabbed her sword from its sheet.

Starla : "Your desire to protect the lands of the demons is truly phenomenal. I truly admire both of you."

Annie : "Are we seriously going to waste time on these two?"

Lucius : "Yo–You! You're forgetting a– About me!"

Annie : "I was counting those with the courage to fight. Not sure if you already knew, but we are not interested in hurting those who won't judge and control."

Nathan : "What are you saying? Neither are we!"

Starla : "Lestrange. Harmonia. Quite noble names, don't you think?"

Nathan : "I've completely no connection with the Lugnician Royal Family! This is a huge misunderstanding!"

Melissa : "They are right. I'm from the noble bloodline. But I will face the consequences of being born like this. I'll destroy the both of you!"

Starla : "Fine…"

She jumped towards Melissa and kicked her a few meters away. She critically hit her in her stomach. With the right coordination, it could even me lethal. Melissa's body hit the wall and fell on her knees, bleeding out both of her forehead, arms and coughing blood.

Melissa : "Bluagh!"

Annie : "How boring. Why are Nobles weak–"

Nathan : "MELISSA!"

He looked at Starla, who was a few meters near him and summoned his sword.

Annie : "Hm? Excaliba Akra? Now this is interesting."

Lucius : "Ugh! Al Wald!"

The boy, who was supposed to be useless, suddenly started summoning Yang Magic. Al Wald made him summon twenty Light Crystals filled with burning Yang Mana and fired it towards Annie.

Annie : "Pff."

She swung her hand. Only once. Out of nowhere, she created a wall of a certain substance. It looked exactly like ice, but it wasn't. She blocked all the Light Crystals, but the weirdest thing was yet to be mentioned.

Lucius : "What was that?"

Melissa : "What the… A Semblance?"

Annie : "You might be weak, but you aren't stupid. It's indeed a Semblance."

Melissa : "Without using Mana?!"

Annie ignored Melissa's question and again, created that substance but this time in the form of a blade.

In the meantime, Nathan was still looking at Starla. He dashed towards her with a great speed. Before dashing towards her, he collected enough Wind Mana to cover his body so his speed was beyond immense.

He tried to hit her with his sword, but she easily dodged and predicted his movements. While Lucius, Melissa and Annie were at the entrance of the Plateau, Nathan and Starla were at the whole other side of the Plateau. It was impossible to interfere with each others battle.

Nathan stopped going for her and started to use Magic against her, as it was clear that physical attacks were impossible to land on her.

Nathan : "Exliatoras Fura!"

He started firing the basic Fura spell, but this one is different. This one also curses the target on hit. But like Nathan already thought, she dodged it.

Starla : "You're quite good. It's sad that you weren't born in our Hometown."

Nathan : "What are you talking about?!"

Starla : "It doesn't have a name. We call it the Hometown. That is were we are trained and now we're ordered to destroy the Kingdom. We will follow their orders and we will tr–"

While talking, Starla felt something sharp hitting her leg. Without her noticing it, Nathan successfully hit a Curse Fura. The feeling she felt was something unique, she felt her Mana being absorbed from her body along with her Aura.

Nathan : "Quite rude to interrupt a woman, don't you think?"

Starla : "You… Fucker! Terrra!"

She put her hand on the ground. Immediately, all the living organisms like plants, grass and water died. She absorbed the Aura and Mana from those organisms and gained theirs. Weirdly, the Curse was also gone.

Starla : "I'll kill you!"

In the meantime, Melissa and Lucius were extremely exhausted and their Aura was fatally low. However, Annie hasn't even broke a single sweat.

Lucius and Melissa were standing at a fountain while Annie was standing on a statue of Volcanica.

Annie : "I'm not gonna lie. You guys are good. I'm impressed that you're still alive."

While pointing at Lucius, she said those words while playing with her hair casually.

Melissa : "You… Demon!"

Annie : "What are you talking about? I'm not the Demon. You Lugnicians are the reason why this world is wrong. We are just doing our job so we can live our life normally."

Melissa : "You… are a team… Are you the new Team RWBY?"

While hearing those words, Annie stopped moving and so did Melissa and Lucius. She looked at Melissa while noticing sorrow in both eyes.

Annie : "Team RWBY… I remember them. They betrayed our Kingdom and joined the Demon Kingdom Lugnica. Truly amazing. We're similar, but we are not Team RWBY…"

Lucius : "Hmph!"

Suddenly, Starla appeared and so did Nathan. Nathan and Lucius got kicked at the same time by Starla and were send right through the statue, possibly breaking some bones if they didn't have their Aura up.

Starla : "You're still not done Annie?"

Annie : "Talk for yourself. Harmonia even landed a spell on— WHAT ARE YOU DO–!"

For the first time, everyone heard Annie's voice change for some reason. Melissa looked at Nathan who was still unconscious lying on the ground with his whole body covered in blood. However something was off. Lucius was gone. Annie was shocked and Melissa looked where Annie was starring at that moment.

Everything happened so fast, but Melissa looked at Starla and she noticed Lucius standing behind him. This was disturbing, scary, terrifying. The expression Lucius gave was beyond human.

Lucius : "Goodnight, bitch."

He grabbed the head of Starla. Starla was scared, but couldn't move for some reason, and the same for Annie. Her gorgeous hair was in his hands and so was her skull. He started laughing, but not in the good way, the creepy way.

Lucius : "Bad girl."

Melissa looked at Lucius while he was standing behind Starla and holding her head. But then–

Crack

He twisted her head and broke her neck in just a split second. There was no blood until…

Lucius : "Anyone want a cup of tea?"

He grabbed a knife out of nowhere from his coat which he didn't use at all in battle and cut her throat open. A fountain of blood started raining and the statues, fountain, plants, ground and Melissa were completely covered in it.

Annie was still in shock. She even collapsed. But she wasn't the only one. Melissa looked at Lucius while terrified. There was something controlling her body and also the one of Annie. Nathan however, was still unconscious.

Lucius : "You see, I'm not that weak as you think."

Annie : "I don't get it… This wasn't the plan… what are you doing? You were supposed to kill them, not Starla… you ignored the orders… You'll be punished… no… you'll die…"

She didn't cry. But her facial expression remained shocked while her voice started to tremble.

Lucius : "Aha, you see. I'm actually not really listening to those orders. Listening to orders while you're a free individual is stupid. Because of that, you're trash. Excuse me, but I'm kinda late for my meeting. After all, I'm always busy! Now, you two…"

Lucius looked at both of them in the eyes and started smiling. He even winked once but then–

"Ugh… What the fuck did just happen?"

Nathan finally woke up from after the battle. But—

Nathan : "Where… are they?"

While looking around him, there was no trace of them. Not even a single tear of blood and the whole Hyclara Plateau was undamaged. It was impossible. The structures were completely destroyed and so was the fountain. But everything got repaired somehow.

Nathan : "Melissa? Melissa! Where are you!"

"Was it… just a dream? No… Where is she? Maybe… Maybe she's already back at the Cafe. I guess it's fine."

He stood up, without pain and without any blood on his clothes, while being covered in blood sometime in the past.

"Fuck… I've to check it out. What if she isn't there?"

Nathan walked towards the exit of the Plateau and left. Worried and running towards the Motion Cafe, hoping that Melissa is there.

Somewhere in the trees, high up at the top, someone was standing there and looking at Nathan without him noticing it. He was holding a mirror in his hand which was a Meteor which allowed people to communicate from one place to another.

? : "Killing a member of my organization is quite cruel. I'm pretty disappointed, as Annie now has some issues… But sacrifices are sometimes necessary for the best outcome. Now… Did it work and where is the cute girl?"

A beautiful voice was heard from that Meteor and the listner replied.

? 2 : "What do you mean? Of course it worked and Melissa is with me. I'll send her as soon as possible to you. Please have a little bit of faith in me, My Lady…"


	14. Chapter 12

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"

Chapter 5 - "Believer"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Due Return by Death, Jens again returned to his save point. This time, without even giving Masquerade a chance to say something, Jens collapsed.

 _"Why was I chosen to live this life? Why did Satella chose me? Why did Masquerade erase my memories? Why am I still alive? Why do I keep returning from my death? Why? Why? Why?"_

The thoughts of Jens were filled with depressing ones and didn't go away. His body was embraced with fear because of Masquerade. It is the clown that erased Jens' memories. Jens was angry, but he didn't have the courage to even stand up.

Emilia : "Jens!"

Screaming out of fear, Emilia ran towards Jens while screaming his name.

Masquerade : "Hmm?"

The man with the mask slightly tilted his head while looking at Jens.

Raven : "What's with him? Is there a problem?"

Beatrice : "Don't move… Emilia, check his heartbeat."

Emilia ran towards Jens and grabbed his hand, checking if he had a pulse.

Emilia : "Jens! Please! Oh… Stay Alive!"

Right after a few seconds, Emilia realized he was alive and felt relieved.

Masquerade : "Raven-sama… I assume that Jens saw too much because of… you know."

Raven : "How do you know?"

Masquerade : "I assume. I'm not confirming anything."

His voice changed from the clown high pitched voice into a serious man's voice. Raven looked worried at Masquerade.

Masquerade : "Let's finish this Raven-sama… We should probably keep moving. I can sense some serious help coming this way. It might be the **Sword Saint**. If that's true, we wont return alive…"

Raven : "We can deal with the Sword Saint. We can't kill him, but we can stop him for sure. But I agree, finishing this is the best idea."

The woman with beautiful black hair named Raven returned her sword into its sheet and then grabbed it again, showing a red blade.

Masquerade grabbed two scimitars out of his tuxedo and kept them in a defensive stance. Firing Magic towards Masquerade had no effect. These blades would cut the magic with ease.

Masquerade : "We should kill the Half Elf first. After all, she's one of the things we should get out of the way."

Raven : "I agree."

Then–

Ram : "Stay back. If you'll move any more further, me and sister will kill you!"

Rem : "Don't move. Making a move means you are willing to fight us. Me and Ram will kill you!"

Rem and Ram stood in front of Beatrice and protected her. Ram pointed her magical wand towards Raven and Rem head her morning star in her hands.

Raven : "Fighting you is simply a waste of time. However, I assume you are demi-humans, no… You two girls are Demons, am I right?"

Rem : "How do you know?"

Masquerade : "It wasn't your fault you couldn't save Quark or Temae, Cheeky, or various others."

Ram : "WHAT?! ARE YOU GUYS PART OF THE WITCH CULT?!"

Raven : "Masquerade, what are you talking about?"

She looked worried at Masquerade, yet even concerned. She started to doubt if she even knew the one behind the mask.

Masquerade : "Don't you remember me? I know exactly who you two are. Remember Dudley Miload? He was a good guy… sad that we had to extinguish his embers in effigy."

Rem : "Don't you dare to talk about him. My mother and dad did not die in vain. We'll demolish and shatter your hopes right now. You freaking psychopath!"

Masquerade : "My my! Watch your tongue, unless you want to suffer the same fate your father suffered. Do you really want that, be honest please!"

Ram : "I'm done!"

Ram swung with her wand a few times into various directions. Then suddenly, few wind magic spell were fired towards Masquerade. But, for some reason, everything went right through him.

Masquerade : "Please, show me something real."

Raven, immediately opened her portal and disappeared. Not for long though, as she teleported behind Beatrice and tried to cut her head off.

Raven : "Sorry."

However, Beatrice immediately summoned herself and Raven away to another location.

Emilia was still healing Jens. Yang was their guard and looked around her to look for someone else if someone would try to hurt Jens or Emilia.

Ram : "What the hell are you?"

Masquerade : "You see, I was the one that hired the Witch Cult to attack the Oni Village. You see, these blades are infused with Demon Blood. I had to kill some Demons to create these **Demonic Lyra Blades**. Lyra, cute name, right? Well, I didn't intent to attack your Oni Village, but yours was closer, so I paid less and they attacked your village. Truly amazing! Your parents, indeed didn't die in vain, they're still in these blades! Truly amazing!"

Rem : "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I'm done with this crap."

Rem closed her eyes and then suddenly, a pink horn appeared out of her forehead. Unexplainable what it was, she grabbed her morning star and swung with it towards Masquerade, but it went right through him and hit the wall of the mansion, collapsing the ceiling with everyone underneath it.

Ram : "El Fura!"

Emilia : "Huma!"

Rem : "Huma!"

Masquerade : "Hmm…"

Everyone shielded themselves. Ram created a burst of wind and pushed the falling wooden plankes away, Rem and Emilia both created a ice shield so nothing of the mansion would hit her.

Ram and Rem jumped on Masquerade and kicked him in the fountain, this time, they actually hit a solid hit on him. Yang took Jens on her back and put him on the ground a few meters away from the mansion in a grass field near the fountain.

Masquerade : "Ugh, my suit is wet. That really sucks. You know, I'm quite irritated. Not sure how you're doing this, but now, I'll really fuck you guys up. To be honest, I'm quite done with this shit!"

Yang : "Shut up you fucker! What the fuck did you do to my mother? That isn't my mother what I just saw!"

Yang was screaming towards Masquerade, he noticed the emotions Yang felt, yet didn't care and ignored her melancholy.

Rem walked towards Masquerade with her Horn, Morning Star and blood on her forehead. She was angry, no, she searched for vengeance.

Rem : "Al Huma!"

Rem created a giant pillar of Ice and fired it towards Masquerade, however he easily teleported it away to another place and with that being Rem's last Mana, she collapsed, she sat down on her knees while Ram was protecting her.

Then, the portal of Raven again appeared and an injured Raven fell out of it and Beatrice landed on her knees on the ground near Ram and Rem.

Beatrice : "She's… so strong…"

Beatrice lost consciousness and fell on the ground. Rem made her horn disappear and started healing Beatrice. Ram still pointed her wand towards Masquerade and didn't lose him out of her sight.

Raven landed near Masquerade, standing but injured.

Raven : "Ugh… Masquerade, finish this. Kill the boy."

Masquerade : "With pleasure!"

Masquerade collected Yang Mana from around the whole mansion and summoned a beam of light.

Masquerade : "Solar Akra!"

He released a beam of light. This beam was filled with an extreme amount of Yang Mana. So much that it would easily destroy everything on hit. Jens was still lying on the ground. Emilia created a shield, but it would impossibly protect her, Yang and Jens.

Yang : "JENS!"

Emilia : "JENS!"

But suddenly, Jens stood up and pointed his hands towards the beam of light. Without hesitation, he felt his the fear leave his body and found the courage to believe in himself. When the beam of light was about to hit Jens, the light got separated into thousands of small beams and disappeared.

Jens was uninjured, yet his hand were burning with fire. He opened his eyes and didn't even feel the fire. If someone would see Jens now for the first time, they would think he's a Fire User. But he clearly isn't, Jens is a Yin User, but this wasn't some kind of magic. This was a rare ability that not many people possessed. He just deflected and erased one of the most strongest magics existing.

He grabbed his sword which he had still on his back. He then finally opened his eyes and the flames of his hands disappeared and spread to his sword. His sword was flaming with burning holy fire.

Jens : "Raven… Masquerade isn't the one you think he is. I saw the truth. He's the cause of my amnesia. He's the cause of this bad story. But no problem. I'll be playing the protagonist and will fight… for a happy ending.

Raven looked worried and immediately grabbed her sword, but–

Masquerade : "Baria!"

He shielded himself with Yang Mana and the attack of Raven did nothing. Raven jumped back and Masquerade stayed calm.

Raven : "Who are you? You aren't Septimus?!"

Masquerade : "Septimus and Uta Pallas are dead. Like you've already–"

Suddenly, Nathan appeared. He came running from out of the forest and he had a sword in his hand with his Mana was storming inside of him. The wrath he felt was immense. He walked towards Raven, fearlessly. It was as if the Wind Mana was storming outside of his body. However, he clearly ignored Raven and walked passed her and stood in front of her pointing the edge of his sword towards Masquerade.

Everyone felt Nathan's immense Mana and everyone noticed him. Masquerade looked at Nathan and Nathan looked at Masquerade.

Nathan : "You're the one… You're the one that took Melissa…"

Masquerade : "Oh my god! You're right dumb ass. It took you too long to realize it."

Nathan : "Let me guess. Lucius von Rosewald is also dead?"

The Rosewald family is a noble family from Volakia and is related to the Roswaal family.

Jens : "Nathan? What are you talking about?"

Nathan : "Few years ago, when the Royal Family started to die, I had a friend. Her name was Melissa Lestrange. We met some guy seemingly named Lucius von Rosewald and he helped us defeat some other guys. But this guy took my friend away from me!"

Masquerade : "Truly amazing. I thought you were unconscious, how did you know?"

Nathan : "Why do you care? I'll destroy you. Where the fuck is she? TELL ME!"

Masquerade : "She's somewhere in Lugnica. We don't need her anymore. She's trash."

Nathan : "YOU FUCKER! AL FURA!"

Nathan released a beam of wind which had the form of a really thin tornado and it pierced right through the heart of Masquerade.

Masquerade : "Ah…"

Raven ran towards Masquerade and sliced right through his head. But the mirror appeared and he teleported away.

Jens : "Did you kill him Raven?"

Raven : "I think so… But I'm not sure… Goodbye… Yang and Jens"

Raven swung with her sword and created a red portal. She immediately jumped in it and disappeared.

Ram and Rem both collapsed, Yang started crying and Emilia ran towards Ram, Rem and Beatrice.

Jens : "We did it."

Yang : "Ye… Yeah…"

Nathan : "We'll kill him. I don't care about Raven. I'll fucking kill him."

Jens : "But Nathan, he said you were unconscious, how do you know it was him?"

Nathan : "Melissa once told me that the one she saw had an weird immense Aura. Few weeks ago, I learned how to read Aura and this guy was the exact same. Also, his voice was familiar. But that isn't important right now, go help Emilia, I'll check out where Roswaal is!"

Jens : "Got it!"

Jens ran towards Emilia. His thoughts where filled with questions on how the hell he blocked that super powerful attack. He felt a burning energy in his body at that moment and stood up when he felt he had to.

He saw Emilia sitting on her knees and Beatrice finally woke up. Ram and Rem were still unconscious.

Jens : "How is it going with them?"

Emilia : "Bad. Their aura is seriously shattered. Their internal organs are also exhausted."

Beatrice : "We did it… We protected the mansion…"

Jens : "But the mansion is destroyed partly? How did we protect it?"

Emilia : "Only one part of the Mansion was important to us and we succeeded in them not allowing to come there."

Beatrice : "Indeed. Emilia, I can handle this again, I suppose. Go find Nathan and find confirmation about where Roswaal is."

Emilia : "Got it!"

Emilia walked calmly, entering the mansion and Jens followed her.

Jens : "I can help you, right?"

Emilia : "Sure. Jens, you really did save me again."

Jens : "I… I went through so much pain. But you know what—"

Suddenly, Pack appeared out of his crystal and sat on Emilia's cat.

Pack : "Nya, Goodmorning… You're both alive, so I guess Jens really did save you."

Emilia : "He did… Nobody died, Raven escaped along with Masquerade. Right! Sorry, what did you want to say Jens?"

Jens : "I went through so much pain… But it's worth it."

Emilia : "Jens… Maybe you should leave me… It's safer for you. You got caught in so much problems because of me, maybe its better…"

Jens : "No, I want to stay here. I want to stay with you."

Emilia : "Oh but I refuse to endanger one more friend. I refuse to risk another's pain again!"

Jens : "You're free to do the things you want, but listen so am I! The only pain I know is when you shut me out. No matter what, you'll never walk alone, one thing I won't do is to let you go alone to face the fight, Emilia."

 _"I… I think I really do love Emilia…."_

Emilia's beautiful amethyst colored eyes started to get watery until her eyes bursted in tears and she jumped in Jens' arms to receive a hug and cry on his shoulders.

Emilia : "Thanks Jens… Thanks for accepting who I am and… Staying with me…"

Her voice was hard to understand as she was sobbed the whole time. Jens wasn't sad because of her tears, he was truly relieved that Emilia actually cared about him and accepted him.

Jens looked at the hole in the ceiling looking at the sun which was about to go down, thinking about today and the relief of finally surviving Masquerade and Raven Branwen.

Jens : "I'll never leave you alone. I… I love you Emilia."

Hearing this, Emilia took a step back and wiped her tears. Looking at Jens worried and concerned.

Emilia : "L..Love? What is 'Love'?"

Jens : "Wait… you don't know what love is?"

Emilia : "I… I think I haven't told you everything about me, which I should've done…."

Jens : "Don't tell me something weird please…"

Emilia : "How old do you think I am?"

Jens : "I'm not sure. Seventeen, eighteen?"

Emilia : "Technically… I'm one hundred and seven years old."

Jens : "Wait what?! How are you still alive then?"

Emilia : "I'll explain it, but it's nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, the small spirit Pack jumped in Emilia's hands and looked at her.

Pack : "Lia… please let me explain it."

Emilia : "But Pack…"

Pack : "I was there that day, I'll explain it."

Emilia : "If you say so…"

Pack jumped in his crystal and disappeared. Jens and Emilia both walked the stairs, but Jens had only thought and that was :

 _"107… That's a big number. I wonder, how is that even possible?"_


	15. Chapter 13

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"

Chapter 6 - "The Forest of Never Returning"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

While following Emilia and walking the stairs, Jens thoughts were filled with questions about the events that just happened. The biggest question was still—

 _"Who is Masquerade? Why did he erase my memories? Who am I?"_

Jens knew that joining him would make no sense, however, as he would grow, he would gain from their knowledge but his heart would still know that it was wrong. As he only wants to protect the ones near him and the ones he loves.

Emilia : "Is… everything okay, Jens?"

She was looking at Jens and noticed how tense he was.

Jens : "Uh…"

While looking at her beautiful amethyst eyes, he figured out what he should ask.

Jens : "Emilia, please tell me… why did Masquerade and Raven invade this mansion?"

Asking this, Emilia put her hand on her mouth and started thinking.

Emilia : "I'm… not really sure, as a lot happened. I mean, Raven even didn't know who that Masquerade guy was. Right? I think this was Raven's attack, but Masquerade had some plans within this infiltration."

Jens : "That sounds correct, but still… Why was I targeted for this infiltration? I don't remember anything about them in my past–"

Emilia put her finger on Jens mouth and said—

Emilia : "Shh! It doesn't matter, relax a little bit please. The most important thing is that were all safe now, right?"

Jens : "Y..Yeah, you're right. Sorry for being so stressed."

Emilia : "I know that you're going through a lot, but you should really relax. If someone knows about your Amnesia, it can be found in the **Corridor of Memories**."

Jens : "The Corridor of Memories? What is that?"

Emilia : "It's a Library filled with books that contain memories of deceased people. We might be able to find someone who knew you. We could also go to the **City of Ionia** , there are plants in the western part of the city that consume sad memories of people, and when you return, you regain them."

Jens : "Lia… I… I'm not even sure if I'm from Lugnica."

Emilia : "What… do you mean?"

Jens : "Don't you remember what Angel said? I was found in the middle of the Capital of Lugnica with no memories of my past. What if someone brought me there?"

Emilia : "Hmm… Let's ask Roswaal! He's smart after all."

Emilia ran towards the end of the hall way and opened the door. Jens followed Lia and trusted her of her actions.

Entering the room, it was the place where Jens lost his consciousness and fell into the abyss. There was no light except candles that were lighten up to show the end of the bridge.

Jens : "Li…Lia…EMILIA!"

Emilia : "Hmph? What is it?"

Jens : "I… What kind of place is this? Isn't this that anvil room? I… Last time I touched that thing the whole thing collapsed and I nearly died!"

Emilia : "Calm Jens, follow me!"

Emilia ran towards the Anvil and touched it.

Jens was scared that something would happen to her and ran towards her.

When she touched the anvil, she started whispering words, and right then–

? : "Who dares summon me?"

Emilia : "Roswaal L Mathers-sama, Raven and another individual attacked the mansion."

? : "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh—"

Hearing a scary weird voice, Roswaal L Mathers appeared in front of Emilia and gave her a crystal.

Roswaal : "You really did protect the mansion, Emilia?"

Emilia : "Technically, no, Jens somehow destroyed the one of the most powerful Yang Magic spells existing and saved both me and Yang Xiao Long."

Roswaal : "What? Are you serious? Then my source was right… after all."

Looking at Roswaal, his yellow and blue eyes started looking at Jens and right then, Jens head started to ache slightly.

Jens : "N…Nice to see you again, Roswaal-'sama'."

Roswaal : "You see, it is no problem the mansion is quite defected. I'm glad you saved my staff. Could you, Nathan and Rem please go to the **Arlam Village** , if you may. Could you, please?"

Emilia : "Roswaal-sama, what are you saying? We just survived an attack against Raven!"

Roswaal : "Emilia. We need to have a talk about the Royal Election."

Roswaal grabbed Jens arm and pulled him with him.

Roswaal : "Jens. Please, go with Nathan and Rem to that village and say to Rem that I ordered you three to buy some Mana Stones. Rem knows what to do."

Jens : "Ah.. Ah.. Okay.."

It hurted a little bit, Roswaal's muscular arm pulling Jens. Arriving at the normal hallway, Nathan and Rem were already there waiting for him.

Nathan : "Roswaal-sama, what's going on? Who is the guy in the mask? I'm sure you know more than we do."

Roswaal : "Ahh… You see, I may be the Head of this mansion, but I don't really care about you whelps. I only care about Emilia, Ram… and Jens."

Rem : "…"

Rem was looking at Roswaal while feeling quite sad. Hearing those words that Roswaal sad, it truly meant a lot to her.

Nathan : "Wha.. What the hell do you mean with that?"

Roswaal : "Exactly how I sad it. I'll explain everything tomorrow morning. You're right though, I do know more about what happened today. It's all according to my master plan."

Jens : "What the…"

Roswaal : "Now, enough talking. Follow me subordinates."

He walked in the hall way while summoning small sparks of lights. It was Mana. Blue for Water Mana, Green for Wind Mana, Yellow for Earth Mana, Red for Fire Mana, White for Yang Mana and Black for Yin Mana.

He looked outside through the window and so did the others. However, Jens saw the garden and started thinking of one thing.

 _"Right… That girl… That girl in white clothes… White hair… I remember her, she was standing over there."_

Jens : "Roswaal-sama, I… I saw a girl standing right there."

He pointed to the middle of the grass field near a small lake.

Jens : "She was wearing only white clothes, white hair, blue eyes."

Roswaal : "Is that so? I assume the **Schnee Family** already arrived at Lugnica. That means the Royal Ceremony will start in a few days."

Jens : "Who was that girl? I… I think I remember her somehow."

Roswaal : "That was probably Weiss Schnee. However, its impossible for her to be somewhere here around. After all, everyone who enters the **Kremaldy Forest** will get lost and will never return. This mansion is surrounded by that forest."

Nathan : "What kind of magic is that?"

Roswaal : "It's not Magic you fool. I'm done with these questions, Nyoooow, be gone!"

Roswaal fired all the black sparkling orbs towards Rem, Nathan and Jens and they disappeared.

Roswaal sighs out of relief, looking at the sky again through the window. Suddenly, someone walks towards him through the hallway.

Ram : "Roswaal-sama, you seem troubled. What is wrong?"

Roswaal : "I… this boy is special. We need to protect him. He will make my plan become reality."

Ram : "I tried to analyze his actions as much as possible. He isn't lying. His memories are truly gone. His gate is quite collapsed but his Aura is ridiculously powerful."

Roswaal : "I see. The Royal Ceremony is only in a few days. After that, I will kill **Volcanica** and I will save **Echidna**."

Ram : "Understood Roswaal-sama."

Opening his eyes, Jens realized that he was in the middle of a village. He was lying in a bed made of flowers and grass. Nathan was standing near him and so was Rem.

Rem : "Jens? Are you awake?"

Jens : "Yes, my head hurts a bit, what happened?"

Nathan : "Roswaal send us to this village for some reason."

Jens : "Ah! Right. He told me to tell you this Rem, we need to buy Mana Stones."

Rem : "Ah. Thanks for telling me Jens."

Jens stood up and followed Rem. Nathan was walking behind Jens and both of them were looking around. They were fascinated on how many people are outside at this time.

They're in the Arlam Village. It is a village located near Roswaal's mansion with a population of around 300 people. The name of the village changes based on the surname of the current head. There is also a youth group created by the young people in the village.

? : "Ah…"

? (2) : "That's Nathan and Rem!"

Suddenly, two kids ran towards them. One has olive green eyes and hair that is braided on one side. She has blue hair and she wears a blue dress with a light blue collar.

The second kid has blue eyes and long, dark indigo colored hair which is braided around her head. She wears an extravagant dress similar to Beatrice but the decorations are much plainer.

Nathan : "Hey Annerosa! Who is your little friend there?"

The girl with dark indigo hair was named Annerosa Miload. Miload is quite a name, as its a branch family of the Roswaal family that specializes in magic. However, Annerosa is the only survivor of the Miload family.

Annerosa : "I… don't know her, I only met her today but she doesn't speak so much.

Rem : "No problem. Annerosa-sama, we were ordered to buy some Mana Stones here, do you know where to go?"

Jens : "Wait, Roswaal said that you would know what to do, but you don't?"

Rem : "Haha… I'm not as smart as Ram, I just know that I should go to Annerosa."

Rem smiled while looking at Jens. Jens started to blush and Nathan kicked Jens.

Jens : "OUCH! What was that good for?"

Nathan : "You're disgusting Jens! You're with Emilia, stay with her!"

Jens : "IT WASN'T LIKE THAT IDIOT!"

? : "Ha…Hahahaha."

The small girl started to laugh as she looked at the two idiots arguing.

Annerosa : "So you do have a voice after all!"

? : "Hm…"

The girl was shy, started crying and ran towards the forest. Ram's, Annerosa's and Jens' eyes widened as they watched the girl just meet the fate of her life.

Nathan : "Hey kid! Don't go! You'll get lost!"

He screamed those words but it was already too late. The small child already ran into the forest.

Jens : "Don't just stand here, we need to save her!"

Jens ran towards the forest where the small girl ran to and so did Annerosa, Rem and Nathan.

Entering the forest, everyone immediately noticed that the Mana of the forest was different. There were others near them for sure.

Nathan : "For fuck sake, I don't want to die you know. Let's return already."

Rem : "Are you serious? We've to same that small girl."

….

 _Sniff Sniff_

Rem started sniffing as she smelled something disgusting.

Rem : "Ah… Oh… No… Demon Beasts… No… I smell Witch Miasma…"

Nathan : "What?!"

Nathan immediately summoned his Yang Sword and hold it steady with both of his hands. Rem grabbed her Morning star and Annerosa summoned her crystallized wand.

Jens : "What's going on? Who is here?"

Rem : "I'm not sure, I smell something awfully disgusting."

Jens looked everywhere and suddenly, a man fall out of the trees.

? : "OUCH! Ne~ver climb these stuupid trees."

Nathan : "Who the fuck are you?"

? : "Ah! My apologies for n~ot introducing myself! My name is Elis Rose Evergarden!"

Rem : "Oh… Elis-sama, I haven't seen you in ages."

The man apparently an acquittance of Rem and probably the Emilia Camp in general. He had wavy yet short blackish hair and had beautiful purple eyes.

Jens : "Who is this dude?"

Nathan : "You… look familiar."

Elis : "Well! My name is Elis Rose Evergarden, like I already said. I'm a noble merchant from the western Kingdom of Kararagi! I'm here to help you guys with the Royal Election! But I wasn't expecting to meet you guys already. My superior is absent for some reason, I can't find him here anywhere."

Rem : "I don't remember you working for someone else… who may your superior be and what are you doing in the Forest of Never Returning?"

Elis : "Ahh! That's a scary name! My My, I'm not sure why I'm here. I was here with Alviero Juukulius, the current head of the Juukulius House."

The Juukulius family, also known as the " **Euculius Family** " is a noble family in the Kingdom of Lugnica. The Juukulius family is known for their Knights. The Juukulius family is also the only family with all members being able to become Spirits Knights. Knights that are able to cooperate with Spirits.

Nathan : "Ah I see, where did you see Alviero-sama for the last time?"

Elis : "I'm not sure! I was climbing this tree until some stupid kid threw a rock at me!"

Jens : "Ah… How did the child look like?"

Elis : "My my… I remember seeing blue hair and olive green eyes. Also, it was a girl."

Jens : "That's the girl we're looking for. Why did she threw the rock?"

Elis : "Why I'm not sure. However, I'm sure that I haven't heard your name Jens young handsome man."

Jens : "My name is Jens. Member of the Emilia Camp."

Elis : "Jens. That's an unique name. I heard about that name though."

A silence fell, both Nathan and Jens looked worried at Elis.

Nathan : "Are… Are you serious?"

Elis : "Yes. Why?"

Jens : "I… lost my memories and I try to recover them."

Elis : "Ah… I remember reading a book about a man sacrificing all he has for the best out come and that it was all useless. His name was Jens."

Nathan : "Are you kidding me? I thought you were serious about knowing about Jens."

Elis : "Woah! Calm there! I never said anything similar to that!"

Rem : "Guys! Stop it! Let's find that girl and return somehow. Maybe Beatrice-sama can help us out."

Annerosa : "I can probably detect h–"

Suddenly, everyone heard a weird sound.

? : "RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG"

It was a lion. It sounded like a lion. Everyone turned to the side of the forest where the sound came from. Suddenly, a silhouette appears.

Elis : "Oh my god… That's… A Demon Beast… The Guiltylowe!"

Jens was standing face to face with his first Demon Beast. The Guiltylowe. The Guiltylowe has the head of a lion, the torso of a horse or goat, a snake-like tail, and a large body capable of blocking a wide passageway. They are known to be a "boss" like beast, often living deep within forests with a high concentration of mana, with some preferring not to needlessly roar like other Demon Beasts.

Contrary to their large stature, they lightly move around, silently killing their prey with one blow to their vitals, and are skilled at ambush and assassination like hunting. This Demon Beast is also known as the **Jet Black King of the Forest** or the **Shadow Lion**.

However, the small girl was tied up on the back of the Guiltylowe.

Rem : "That's… The Witch Miasma I smelled."

Elis : "I… don't have my sword with me…"

Rem : "Stand behind me! I've to protect you for Roswaal-sama."

Annerosa : "We can't use magic against it. We would kill the girl too."

Nathan : "Got it. Then what's the plan?"

Annerosa : "That thing… The more we move, the more aggressive it gets."

Elis : "We need Yang Magic, we might be…"

Suddenly, a woman appears behind the Guiltylowe right after Elis starts talking. It was a familiar face, no… this was an reunion. This might be planned.

? : "Ahhh… Jens, Nathan… You guys are still alive… That means I can keep my promise… Today is the day that the Blood Hunter will kill you!"

Elis : "Wha~t kind of sick nickname is that?"

Nathan : "E…Elsa Granhiert?"

Jens : "Oh no…"

After a few seconds, her full body is visible again. She looked exactly the same from the days at the capital. This was definitely no coincidence.

 _"How is this possible?"_

Rem : "Jens, Nathan, do you know this woman?"

Jens : "This… This is the woman that almost killed Emilia, Me and Nathan."

Rem : "If that's the truth, there is no way I can let her go now."

Elsa : "Ah… I'm indeed Elsa Granhiert, but small little Demon, what's wrong? What is the reason you think you can't let me go? You see, I've returned stronger than those stupid days in the capital. This time, I'll be your demise."

Rem : "I don't care what you say Vampire."

Rem, the short girl with blue hair just closed her eyes. Suddenly, the small pink horn appeared out of her forehead. She was a true demon.

Jens : "Rem… is a demon… what does that even mean?"

Annerosa : "The Demons are a strong race of Demi-humans known for their strong bodies and mana quality. Despite their strength, they are generally a peaceful race, and tend to live in villages in the mountains away from others. Most Demons have two horns, however those with one or no horns are known as **Hornless** , and any Demon born with one horn are killed soon after birth. But Rem and Ram are an exception."

Elsa : "You're beautiful Rem. It would be tragic for you to die."

Rem : "I don't care if I die. I'm not the one that should make it to the end. I'm the one that should help the one make it to the end. If me sacrificing myself means helping Elis, Jens, Emilia, Nathan and Ram, then so be it!"

Elsa : "I envy your spirit. But your attitude… not so much."

Nathan : "FURA!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard. It was Nathan's Fura spell. it was extremely loud this time and it was fired towards Elsa, however she didn't even move and the spell already disappeared.

Elis : "Oh no… there are more Demon Beasts coming this way…"

Jens : "Annerosa-sama, what are we supposed to do now?"

Annerosa : "It's hard… but all we can do is fight, we can't run away as this forest will only make us meet this crazy lady again."

Nathan : "I'm done, I'll slice her open! I'll kill her, I'll slaughter her!"

Elsa : "Those are some big words. If I remember correctly, the previous time we met you didn't do anything. I guess you really are useless after all."

Elis : "W…For who are you working? Why is the Emilia Camp so targeted?"

Elsa : "Who knows Evergarden, after all, you're also on my list to kill."

Suddenly, a bright light appears in front of Jens and his group. After the light fades away, they're able to see the silhouette of a small girl. It was–

Beatrice : "I'm not sure why these idiots are here, I suppose. However, being attacked by various Demon Beasts isn't the best way to let them die."

Elsa : "Ahhh… AAWGHHH! The Spirit of Greed! You… You're the Artificial Spirit we need."

Beatrice : "I guess all parties against us are connected with each other after all huh… In fact, this is too disgusting. Jens, Nathan, everyone be ready. We can't fight here."

Elsa : "Running away? That means you wouldn't mind me killing this girl?"

Elsa pointed with her blade towards the small girl with blue hair. However–

Beatrice : "You see, I'm the master of Yin Magic, and after I'm done here, she's safe at our mansion."

Elsa : "Wait… No–"

Beatrice : "Elon Shamak!"

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, everyone was sitting at the main dinner table of the Roswaal mansion. Jens was sitting next to Nathan and Emilia. They were teleported from the Forest of Never Returning to the Roswaal mansion.

Jens : "H..huh…"

Emilia : "Roswaal-sama… what is happening? I was upstairs and now I'm here?"

Nathan : "What the…"

Elis : "Woah!"

Ram : "Master Roswaal… What's going on?"

Rem : "Uahh…"

Beatrice : "Clown… what is the meaning of this?"

Pack : "Ah… Ro…"

? : "Roswaaal-saaaaan! This wasn't part of your promise!"

? (2) : "Where am I? I'm supposed to be…"

Roswaal : "Welcome Everybody! Let's… explain the game!"

That was the moment Jens finally realized… that the answer is always behind the mask of the clown.


	16. Chapter 14

Arc 2 - "Week of Pain"  
Chapter 7 - "Conversation of Declaration"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "Roswaal! You fucking clown! Don't tell me…"

Jens stood up and pointed towards Roswaal with his fists. Angry, screaming those words and ignoring everything else in the room.

Emilia : "Calm down Jens, Roswaal-sama, what is going on?"

Roswaal : "You stupid kids, you don't realize that this was part of the trials, do you?"

Ram : "Trials?!"

Beatrice : "Roswaal? Don't tell me this was part of your plan, I suppose. In fact, don't tell me that you hired Raven and that man?"

? : "Who are all these guys? R~ooswaal? Why am I here?"

The young man with the trembling questioning voice has gray hair that is mentioned to be as long as a gal game protagonist. He wears a green outfit with unique patterns and dark blue eyes.

Roswaal : "Everyone… this is Otto Suwen! He is said to be somewhat handsome if he has a serious expression. However, he is usually either retorting, shouting, or panicking, ruining his looks. He has a medium build, but has trained himself since he used to work as a merchant."

Otto : "Roswaaal! Tha~aat is not nice to say at all!"

? : "Rosi! Why am I here?"

Roswaal : "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Jens : "I'm done with this. What the fuck is going on?"

Roswaal : "Ah… Jens, Emilia, Nathan, Otto, you see, the actions of today was all because of me. However, It wasn't for nothing."

Beatrice : "Are you crazy? Why did you do that? How did you came in contact with Raven and Masquerade?"

Roswaal : "Hmm? You see, I never hired Raven. I would rather kill her than give her money to do this. I hired Lucius von Rosewald to do this."

Elis : "Who may that be?"

Roswaal : "Lucius? Ahh, that's a slave trader from the southern empire, the Volakia Empire. He was well known as a slave trader, also being a member of the Rosewald family which is a distant family of the Mathers family."

Nathan : "Roswaal… That wasn't fucking Lucius!"

Roswaal : "Hmm? You foolish little boy, what do you say?"

Nathan : "This… Masked man… He's the one that stole Melissa from me, he's the one that killed his own team mate, but I'm not sure how I remember all of that, but I know it. Me and Melissa Lestrange got attacked by some people and he… turned out to be someone else than we thought."

Roswaal : "What? But that's impossible, when–"

Emilia : "He's speaking the truth. He's also the one that killed Uta Pallas, our contractor of the Royal Election and our Head Internal Affairs Official."

Roswaal : "M… My My… My apologies you all, I didn't know any of this…"

Rem : "Roswaal-sama… I know you are our master, but these actions are…"

Nathan : "You fucking moron! What were you thinking?"

Jens : "I… I can't believe this… All the shit I went through… All you say is a sorry?"

Roswaal : "You don't get it… Nobody died and you trained. Also, I assume you already unlocked your Semblance?"

Jens : "My… My Semblance?"

Roswaal : "You stupid little idiot. You have the **Shadow Reality Semblance** , it's a rare one. I remember reading about it when I was younger. It's the only Semblance that passes down to random hosts."

? : "Rosi?"

Nathan : "Roswaal, who is this little girl?"

Meili : "My name is Meili Portroute! But I'm not sure why I'm here, I remember getting possessed and running into the forest, after that… everything became black."

Elis : "You… You threw a rock at me!"

Meili : "Ahh! I'm so sorry! I… couldn't do…"

Nathan : "That means that Masquerade has ties with Elsa Granhiert and her organization…"

Elis : "Is Elsa the Blood Hunter? The woman we just saw? How could she be able to control the Guiltylowe? That thing is one of the most powerful Demon Beasts!"

Roswaal : "Guys… stay with the main idea of this conversation."

Jens : "But Roswaal… Why the hell are we here? Why did you teleport us all to this place?"

Roswaal : "Not only to reveal my true intentions, but I also want to talk about the Royal Election which is coming and all your rules during the Ceremony and the Election."

Beatrice : "You psychopath. Talking this over like nothing happened."

Jens : "Well… let's be glad we're alive… I guess. But one more question, what does my Semblance do?"

Roswaal : "The Shadow Reality Semblance? It's the Semblance which allows someone to completely ignore the attack and absorb it into Aura, healing you completely."

Jens : "I see… Well, Roswaal-sama couldn't know about Masquerade I guess… I forgive him, Rosi, talk."

Roswaal : "Rosi, nice nickname. Well, most of you are familiar with everyone here, except Meili and Otto."

Otto : "I… I'm quite Nee~ervous… What's going on?"

Roswaal : "Otto Suwen. You are our new Head Internal Affairs Official. You will be our transport and will be the merchant to help us to get the most legendary artifacts in our reach."

Otto : "I see…"

Meili : "Rosi, what about me?"

Roswaal : "Well… You're a new member for our Camp."

Meili : "Awesome!"

Roswaal : "Now… The ceremony…"

Everyone looked at Roswaal who was sitting at the far end of the table.

Roswaal : "Emilia, you are the one that will be having the speech. Pack, you know your role. Jens, you are from now on… Emilia's official Knight."

Hearing this, Jens' body started to feel warmth. He was incredibly happy and was filled with joy and happiness. Being the one and only Knight that will protect Emilia.

Roswaal : "Beatrice, you'll be the guardian of the mansion. Ram and Rem, you are still maids but from now on I'll send you also on quests for the Election. Otto Suwen, the Head Internal Affairs Official. Nathan, you're the bodyguard of both me, Emilia and Jens. Meili, you'll participate in most of the quests. Is this clear?"

Nathan : "I… guess it's clear, but what about Elis?"

Elis : "Ah sorry sorry, I even forgot to ask my own role!"

Roswaal : "Ah of course, Elis… as our families have a good connection and I don't want you to get hurt, you will not join the Emilia Camp but you're allowed to help us as far as you want to go."

Elis : "Got it! I'll do anything within my powers."

Roswaal : "Then I guess it's done. Everyone… please go to your own room."

While saying that with a huge smile on his face, everyone got teleported to their own room. Jens was back at his big room. Lying in his bed, he opens his eyes and stands up. He immediately noticed that there were two other beds in his room. Both were green and Jens' was blue.

On one bed was Otto Suwen, and on the other was Nathan.

Otto : "Awh! Ahh… I guess the conversation is done?"

Nathan : "That son of a bitch! He almost killed us all."

Jens : "I guess so… Otto, was it? How do you know Roswaal?"

Otto : "Ah… Jens. I'm a merchant, from the Suwen family which residents at the City Picoutatte. Well, my family and the Mathers had some business."

Jens : "Ah I see."

Nathan : "Only a few days off. The Ceremony will start and I'll look up that Noble baster Reinhard and ask where Felt is…"

Otto : "Reinhard? Reinhard van Astrea?"

Jens : "You know him?"

Otto : "Ah yes. I saw him with Felt in the capital."

Nathan : "What?"

Nathan stood up and jumped on Otto's bed where he was sitting. Jens stood up and walked towards Otto's bed and sat down.

Otto : "Nathan-san! Please calm."

Jens : "What does even San and Sama mean? It sounds weirdish?"

Nathan : "Hmm? You… don't know what that means? You truly are silly. San means mister in a friendly way. Sama shows respect towards someone with a higher status above you."

Jens : "Sama…"

Suddenly–

Jens : "Blagh!"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens' vision starts to become darker and darker until he finds himself in a chair. He was tied up with a rope at the chair. This wasn't the reality, but it really did feel real. He was somewhere in a grasslands. The surroundings were beautiful but it was dark, Jens couldn't look that far.

Jens : "Where am I?"

Jens' head is dizzy. Everything looks weird but he can still see and understand what he sees. It isn't a dream. It's a vision. A vision of the past, or perhaps the future. However, the dizzy feeling is unique. Jens doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand the fact that he just got drugged by someone.

? : "Hmph… Hahahaha…"

Suddenly, Jens hears a mature voice behind him. A man with beautiful red hair walks towards his vision and stares at him.

? : "Hopeless kid. You fucking rat. Thinking about disobeying me is a true sin. Working against our plan is also a sin. You are a true waste of life."

It was a young man, dressed chique with blood red eyes and beautiful blood red eyes. His appearance and the light in his eyes give one an overpowering dreadful feeling. He's handsome and also has a sword sheet on his clothes.

? : "Jens… Why don't you talk? Are you already hopeless?"

Jens : "A…Aahh.."

For some reason, Jens couldn't talk. It didn't matter how hard he tried, it just didn't come out of his mouth. The words were deep inside of Jens and they stayed there.

? : "I guess it was a bad choice to accept you here. I had to listen to Regulus after all."

Jens : "Re… Re… Regu…"

? : "I guess my friend from Gusteko already dealt with your mind. Your memories will be gone real soon. A broken mind means most of the times to surrender. You're an idiot! I hate you! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

While screaming that, the man grabbed his sword and started to swung with his sword and cut him open. The chairs falls and Jens looks at the starry sky.

Jens : "It's… beautiful…"

Jens knew that it was all fake. But it feels so realistic. The burning feeling of being cut open truly hurt. Jens kept looking at the beautiful sky. Until…

Jens : "I see… Does anyone hear me?"

? : "You're still alive?"

Jens : "Don't… kill me yet…"

? : "What is it?"

Jens : "Why… is Masquerade… standing there?"

Jens didn't understand what was happening at all. Suddenly, while looking at the sky. Masquerade appeared. A clown. A clown was laughing while doing the peace sign with his hands.

? (2) : "My my… he's still alive?"

? : "JUST DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING SON OF THE DEVIL!"

That was the moment, the man sliced Jens' head of his head and Jens tragically lost his life. However, this wasn't real. Jens immediately woke up back in the Roswaal Mansion.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "AAWGHH!"

Otto : "JENS-SAAN! Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Nathan : "What's wrong?!"

Jens : "I… I saw… Uhh…"

 _"This cannot be coincidence. This man… Masquerade is speaking the truth. He really is the one that erased my memories. It's not any kind of temporary memory loss… Masquerade did something to my brain… But that vision… I don't see any connection between Masquerade and Satella… I mean, he did say that I was chosen over him… What does this all mean–"_

Otto : "Jens? Are you here?"

Otto removed his hat and placed it on the bed, as it was quite hot outside. Nathan was still looking at Jens nervously and—

Jens : "I… I think…"

Nathan : "Jens, what are you thinking about? What's wrong?"

Otto : "Should I get Beatrice or someone else?"

Nathan : "N–No…"

Jens : "I… I'm seeing things again."

Otto : "Seeing things? What kind of blessing is that?"

Jens : "It's not a blessing, nor a Divine Protection or a spell… I can see fragments… of my past."

Nathan : "BEATRICE! LIA! PACK!"

Suddenly, Beatrice, Pack and Emilia appeared at the door of the room. This was some kind of magic that alerts them of when something important happends.

Emilia : "Jens? Otto? Nathan? What's wrong?"

Pack yawned.

Pack : "Aahh… What's going on?"

Beatrice : "I was in the middle of my book… what kind of foolish and reckless summoning is this?"

Jens : "I… I can see the future… or the past… I just saw a fragment of me being drugged by Masquerade… I'm sure… yes… I'm sure Masquerade is the cause of my Amnesia."

Beatrice : "What fools these mortals be… Making jokes like that isn't—"

Pack : "Beatrice… He isn't joking, the Aura around Jens isn't changing at all!"

Beatrice : "Pack, this idiot is probably affiliated with Hector or even worse! I do not trust him. A true weakling."

Pack jumped on Beatrice's shoulder and looked angry at her.

Pack : "Him being affiliated with Hector would make no sense at all. It's false. He's the one he says he is."

Beatrice : "Pfff! I go back to the library, I suppose. In fact, I'm gonna finish my book. Don't you dare to summon me again because of this fool."

Jens : "What's… wrong with her?"

Beatrice : "You're better of dead, I suppose. I don't see anything good in having you here."

She swung her hand and she disappeared.

Emilia : "Oh my god Jens. Don't listen to Beatrice-sama… That's horrible! What did you see exactly?"

Jens sighed, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the sleeve of his clothes.

Jens : "I… Everything was dizzy. I was under some kind of drug. I was stuck in a chair and couldn't move at all. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of me which looked like a noble to me with red hair and red eyes. He was trying to kill me but I just didn't die, I just didn't bleed to death. He kicked the chair and while I was near dying, I saw Masquerade hanging above me laughing and showing this V sign with his hand."

Jens recreated the "peace" logo with his hand and everyone looked weird at Jens.

Emilia : "What does that sign mean?"

Otto : "Is it some kind of Glyph?"

Jens : "What? No! It means 'Peace', how can't you know that?"

Pack : "Let's talk about this later, we got three days for the Royal Election Ceremony to start. Everyone, please rest."

Otto : "Alright Pack."

Nathan : "Goodnight everyone."

Jens : "I'm… gonna get some fresh hair downstairs. I will be right back."

Jens stood up and walked towards the door of the room and immediately turned left. He then kept walking until he saw Elis talking to a small mirror.

Elis : "Ah yes of course!"

Jens walked towards Elis and—

Jens : "Yo Elis."

Elis : "Aah! Jens-saan! Don't scare me like that! Jeez!"

Jens : "What kind of thing is that?"

He pointed at the small mirror which Elis was holding.

Elis : "This is a meteor. It enables me to talk to someone without having to see them physically or being near them."

Jens : "Ah… I see–"

Elis : "Would you mind joining me? I want to go have a walk outside."

Jens : "S-Sure. I was also planning to go for a walk."

Elis : "Ah great!"

Elis put his mirror back in his pocket and walked down the stairs along with Jens. They then walked straight towards the entrance doors and opened the doors. Standing in the garden, they just walked towards a wooden bench where they sat down.

Elis : "Oy!"

Elis grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of his pants and opened it. Elis had one cigarette in his mouth and was recommending Jens one.

Jens : "Cigarettes?"

Elis : "Yes. Smoking is pretty normal in Kararagi. I didn't know that its weird here to you."

Jens : "It isn't. I just… Don't remember ever smoking a cigarette."

Elis : "Well, do you want one or not?"

Jens : "Hmm… No thank you."

Elis : "Alright then."

Elis lightened a cigarette with a torch near him and blew out all the smoke right in Jens' face.

Jens : "Tha… stinks!"

Elis : "It's really nice. I can calm down for a second while smoking."

Jens : "You've got a pretty big schedule, I suppose?"

Elis : "I mean. As the head of the Evergarden family, I'm supposed to do a ton of work. My work is going pretty well, so I hope it will turn out well."

Jens : "Ahh… Well, I think I'm going again."

Elis : "What? No please, I just lightened up this one. Please, stay."

Jens : "Hm… Okay then."

Elis : "So… Jens, you've had a tough day, I suppose?"

Jens : "Not only a tough day. My whole life so far is complicated as hell!"

Elis threw away his cigarette and the ash flew away to various directions.

Elis : "I see… Well, keep your head calm, everything is gonna be fine."

Jens : "Yea–"

? : "Elis, can I talk to Jens for a second?"

Elis and Jens turn around and see Emilia with a sad face.

Elis : "Ah! Of course Emilia-sama."

Elis stood up and ran towards the mansion, entering and without looking back. Emilia sat down at the place where Elis was sitting and now–

Emilia : "I… I don't understand what love is just yet. I'm different from other people. I'm an half elf."

Jens : "I don't care about your race. I love you no matter what."

Emilia : "Jens… That's so nice of you… But—"

Jens : "Lia… please explain me, how are you so old?"

Emilia : "I… I don't understand how it happened. One day, Pack found me in the Elior Forest frozen in a crystal. The whole forest is crystallized and I was one of the people frozen in one of those crystals. Pack found me and took me to the Roswaal mansion… I was frozen for over one hundred years."

Jens : "You don't remember how you were frozen?"

Emilia : "Pack knows it. But it's against his contract. Mentioning it would make him disappear."

Jens : "Ah… I see, well… I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Lia…"

Emilia : "Jens. I want to learn how to love you."

Jens immediately looked Emilia straight in her eyes, she was tearing up and playing with her own fingers.

Jens : "You… you do?"

Emilia : "I do… but I'm not sure how Love feels. But everyone make love sound like a blessing, a holy something… I lack love…"

Jens : "Emilia… There is nothing wrong with you. You make yourself sound like someone weird."

Emilia : "But I am… If you didn't help me recover my Insignia, you would've been safe without encountering any bad people like Raven or Elsa!"

Emilia looked at the white roses few meters away from them. Jens noticed the sorrow in her eyes and started thinking of something to make her feel better.

Jens : "You… You're the reason why I believe in myself. There is nothing in this world I would fight for except you. After all, you're the one I… I love."

Emilia : "Ah… I don't understand you! Why would you want to be with me!? I never did anything special to you!"

Suddenly, her sad voice changes to an angry one. Immediately noticing that she doesn't understand what love is, Jens backs off.

Jens : "That's what love is… Please don't be angry. You'll learn it one day and I'll be the one to protect you until then."

Emilia : "Ahh… Thank you… Jens."

He calms her down and the sorrow disappears.

Jens : "Everything is gonna be okay. I'll fight until I can't fight anymore, and even then I'll continue."

Emilia : "Jens… I'm not too sure what to say."

Jens : "Don't say anything. Let's look at the starry sky together. I'll tell you various tales about the stars."

Emilia : "Stories about stars? Jens, stars don't have names you silly! Hahahaha!"

Jens : "What? Of course they have names. Look–"

Jens points towards the sky while sitting on the bench. Jens points towards a bright star and–

Jens : "That's Regulus. He's the brightest star of the Leo constellation."

Emilia : "Ah! How interesting! How do you remember that?"

Jens : "I'm not sure. I remember someone telling me those stories."

Emilia : "Ah. It's great that I met you."

Jens : "I'm also happy that I met you."

As they sit on the bench. Jens keeps pointing towards the starry night sky and keeps telling various stories about those stars. Mentioning names like Sirius, the Pleiades, Shaula and the Mensa constellation.

In the meantime in the mansion—

It was a dark room where two persons were talking about something. It was a giant room. Probably few times bigger than Jens' room. The giant windows allowed them to see the entire garden.

Roswaal : "So…"

Elis : "What is it Roswaal?"

Roswaal was sitting at his red chair decorated with gold. He was sitting behind a wooden table and in front of him was Elis sitting in a chair.

Roswaal : "What do you want to drink? I've got your favorite, not sure if you want that."

Elis : "Sure."

Roswaal poured the glass full of red wine and handed it to Elis.

Elis : "Ah… Thank you very much. So what's the plan?

Roswaal : "Oh… Please don't think that I don't know what you're planning."

Elis : "Wah! I guess you figured it out after all huh… I thought my plan was great."

Roswaal : "It is great. However, don't you dare to fuck up the Ceremony. If you'll fail your job then, you won't be useful anymore to me."

Elis : "Ah… Of course. I guess you really unraveled the mystery huh… Guess I'm a bad player in this game after all…"

Roswaal : "I'm serious. Don't mess this up. I need to resurrect Echidna. Without her, my plan will only shatter into thousands pieces."

Elis : "Ah… Hahaha… HA!"

While drinking his red wine, he starts laughing. His smug eyes don't lose Roswaal from their sight.

Elis : "You idiot. Are you seriously thinking that I would fail my job?"

Roswaal : "I don't know as good as you know everything… Right,–"

Elis : "Don't even try to say it."

Elis puts his glass on table and stands up.

Elis : "I've to prepare for the Royal Election Ceremony. My job is clear. Roswaal Leonard Mathers, you really underestimate me. Thinking that you're sane? We're both very very crazy–"

Roswaal : "Please… tell me… what do you think about the boy, Jens."

Elis narrows his eyes slightly while looking at Roswaal and starts thinking deeply.

Elis : "If this continues, he'll regain his memories sooner than expected. He's strong willed. Actually thinking that everything will work out. Believing that there won't be a time to say goodbye. He'll meet his demise when it falls. I like him a lot."

The words Elis said were beyond sane. Elis showed his true self and calmly closed his eyes.

Elis : "Leonard, Elsa Granhiert is near… The Witch Cult is approaching… The Cloud will be in Lugnica very soon… I heard that Jens met members of the Warrior Organization from beyond the Great Waterfall… Personally, I don't really care. You see, you are the one that wants Jens. I don't need him. I want my own dream to be fulfilled. Of course, Jens plays a factor in that, but I will triumph what so ever."

Roswaal : "I regret saying your sanity is normal. You're insane."

Roswaal stands up and points his hand towards him. Elis slightly opens his eyes and starts smiling like a joker.

Elis : "You really are an idiot. Thinking that you'll actually succeed in reviving Echidna. It's against the Od Laguna. What if Hector shows up again? You want to die again?"

Roswaal : "Hector and the Od Laguna have nothing to do with my plan. Everything is going so far flawlessly."

Elis : "My My… Some people will never learn."

Elis walks towards the wooden door of Roswaal's personal room. He was about to open the door until–

Roswaal : "Don't do anything stupid. I won't be able to be at the Ceremony."

Elis : "Shut up already. I know what to do. I won't do anything that would ruin your plan. Now, goodnight!"

Elis turns around and smiles at Roswaal before he leaves the room.

Roswaal looks sad at the moon while noticing Jens and Emilia outside in his eyesight. He noticed how Jens made Emilia laugh the whole time and starts thinking of the past.

Roswaal : "Echidna… Even if you don't hear me… Please, know that I will save you no matter the cost."


	17. Chapter 15

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 1 - "Return to the Royal Capital"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "Minya!"

Jens fired crystalized mana towards his target, Beatrice.

Beatrice : "Ah… You learn quickly, I suppose."

Beatrice swung her hand and the attack disappeared. The two of them were at the garden training Jens' Magical capabilities, Od, Aura and Semblance. It has been a couple days after the attack of Raven Branwen and Masquerade.

Jens asked Beatrice to teach him using Yin Magic and she accepted. It's the fifth day of practice and Jens has improved a lot. Personality and Power wise.

Beatrice : "Try to dodge this. Shamak!"

The little girl released a dark smoke of shadows. Jens was in the middle of that smoke but remained calm.

 _"Remember what Elis, Roswaal and Beatrice taught you. Wait for the right moment and right place… and…"_

That moment, Jens grabbed his sword and removed the smoke. Immediately dashing towards Beatrice but right that moment–

? : "That's enough."

Jens stops and so does Beatrice. They both turn towards the sound and see Elis standing in his formal clothes.

Elis : "You guys… We're leaving in a couple of minutes. Please, make sure you're in time at the Gate of Mathers."

Beatrice : "Got it, I suppose."

Jens : "Alright. Thanks Elis."

Elis : "Oh it is my pleasure to inform it to you two. Please, let's leave now."

Jens : "What, now? Like now now?"

Elis : "That's what I'm saying, yes. Being too late for the ceremony would be an horrible moment."

Beatrice : "Hmph!"

The girl, Beatrice swung with her hand and before Jens could reply to Elis, he was near the Gate of Mathers. Jens looked around and he saw Meili, Rem and Otto sitting in a carriage.

Jens : "Why… isn't the whole camp going with us?"

Emilia : "Good morning Jens."

Jens turned around and saw Emilia. Her beautiful hair was longer than ever and he couldn't lose his eyes from her hair.

Emilia : "Is…. something wrong with my hair? I decided to keep it long, I think I like it this way."

Jens : "You're beautiful. But.. where is Ram?"

Emilia : "Ram, Beatrice and Roswaal will stay here. They have to take care of other business. Nathan, Meili, you, Pack, me, Elis and Otto are going with us."

Jens : "So eh… how will the carriage move? Are we going to use Magic or anything similar to that?"

Emilia : "Well, the Mathers family uses Earth Dragons to drag the carriages. They're dragons but without wings."

Jens : "Wah! Can they actually breathe fire?"

Otto : "Is that an actual ques…"

Emilia : "Otto!"

After hearing Emilia scream Otto's name, he remembered that Jens doesn't know that much of the world as others.

Otto : "Ah! Jens-san! I'm so sorry!"

Jens : "Don't be. I'm the one that lost my memories. Now, can we leave please?"

? : "Wait!"

After hearing that voice, everyone gathered at the carriage and watched Roswaal and Elis walking towards them.

Roswaal : "Apparently, I've to join you today. Ram and Beatrice are staying here to protect the mansion and take care of some business at the Sanctuary."

Jens : "What's… The Sanctuary? It sounds way too familiar."

Elis looked at Roswaal while he was playing with his gloves.

Roswaal : "The Sanctuary is just a poor village. Nothing else. Now, let's leave real quick. I'll teleport myself to our square where we should wait. I'll be there, waiting for you all to come.

In a blink of an eye, the clown was gone.

Elis : "So… are we leaving?"

Emilia : "Yes. This day is very important for me, so don't get lost or anything. Otto, prepare the dragon carriage."

Otto : "I'm on it."

Otto entered the carriage again and everyone entered except Jens, Nathan and Elis. The three were looking at everyone's hard work while they were relaxing.

Elis : "The Royal Election Ceremony. Today is going down in history for sure. This event didn't happen in thousands, if not more years. Phenomenal."

Nathan : "Today I'll be seeing Felt again. I'm more interested in that."

Jens : "Do you have any idea where Felt might be?"

Nathan : "Reinhard took her with him, so she has to be with him. He'll be at the Ceremony, so I'll talk to him after its finished."

Jens : "So this Election, how does it work?"

Elis : "There are four candidates from all over the world who will fight for the throne. People have to vote on which candidate they believe will be the best. The candidate with most votes wins."

Jens : "Do you know any fo this candidates?"

Elis : "I know one being from Kararagi, one from Volakia, and Emilia. I've no clue who the other one might be or where he or she might be from."

Nathan : "To be honest, I feel quite honored to participate in the election. Jens, do you think Felt would be allowed to join her camp?"

Jens : "Why ask me? You could ask it yourself."

Nathan nodded.

Elis : "Oh right the map! Let me grab something real quick!"

Elis opened a backpack which was lying on the ground and grabbed the center Lugnica map.

Jens : "Woa, is this Lugnica?"

Elis : "It is. We are here, within the Mathers Domain. We'll have to go through few villages like the Irlam Village, then Mill Gray and then we're finally in the Capital City of Lugnica."

Jens : "Ah. How interesting. How long does the ride take though?"

Nathan : "I've traveled a lot. I would say around two hours–"

Otto : "Everyone! We're leaving now!"

Suddenly, the three guys heard Otto calling for them. It was time to leave the Mathers Territorium and time to return to the place where it all started, the Lugnician Royal Capital Nastra.

Nathan, Elis and Jens all ran to the carriage and stepped in. Even though it was very early, nobody was tired.

Emilia, Jens, Nathan, Otto, Elis, Rem and Meili were in the carriage heading towards the capital. While Emilia was talking to Rem, Meili was playing with a doll next to Otto. Jens however was just starring at the forest together with Nathan.

Elis was smoking a cigarette while looking at the sky.

Nathan : "So eh… Jens."

Jens looked at Nathan as he turned his head towards him. He saw a worried Nathan with complicated thoughts in his mind.

Nathan : "So… I want to talk about a few things. Masquerade, your amnesia, and more."

Jens : "Hm?"

Elis finished smoking and sat next Nathan. He threw his cigarette away while the ash flew away from the carriage.

Elis : "What are you talking 'bout buts?"

Nathan and Jens' eyes both turned towards Elis as he pushed Nathan a little bit to the right.

After few days being with the Emilia Camp, Elis Rose Evergarden became very good friends with Jens and Nathan Harmonia. The three are good friends and the whole Emilia Camp gets along well. Except for Beatrice, Meili and Roswaal, who are trying to refuse contact for some reason.

Nathan : "We were about to start discussing stuff about Masquerade and other stuff."

Elis : "Ah Masquerade. Can I join?"

Nathan : "Sure all knowledge is welcome, am I right?"

Jens : "Anyway, what did you want to say Nathan?"

Nathan : "His powers. Everything. He is able to use the most complex Yang Magic existing. He has some unknown ability which allows him to modify his target's brain. He's also able to create illusions.–"

Elis : "Ah! Ah! I know someone in the capital who might help us find Masquerade or at least help us learn what his weakness is."

Jens : "Who are you talking about?"

Elis : "Joshua Euculius. He's the next in line of becoming the head of the Euculius House. If I remember correctly, he's also at the ceremony today."

Nathan : "How would he be able to help us? Masquerade seems to be unknown."

Elis : "Trust me. Joshua can help us if everything works out. Hehe."

Nathan : "Hmm. Okay then. Anyway, I also need to find Melissa Lestrange somewhere. Masquerade took her away from me a while ago. I need to help her. Even if it means my own life."

Jens : "What happened… that day ?"

Nathan : "Me and Melissa were walking in the Athena Forest. However… we met a person who claimed his name being Lucius von Rosewald. We encountered two girls who started fighting us. We were in a very bad position. I even lost consciousness. However, my Divine Protection of Motion allowed my mind to see what was going on even with my eyes closed. Lucius wasn't the one he said he was. Eggghh.."

Nathan started to feel angry while thinking of that day and looking at the trees.

Nathan : "Lucius killed one girl while the other one was in shock. He did something with his hand and Melissa collapsed, and that's when he took her with him. Before leaving, he pointed his hand towards me and erased his appearance from my memories. Everything I remember of him, is gone. I don't remember his voice, his appearance, NOTHING!"

Nathan slammed his first against the side of the carriage.

Elis : "Hey! Calm down Nathan. We'll find her, eventually. Here, take this apple."

Nathan : "An… apple? Why would I need to eat this apple now ?"

Elis : "Incorrect. You're asking the wrong question. Why wouldn't you eat this apple? The apple is the fruit of knowledge. After all, it's the only fruit that grew in the Garden of Eden. By eating apple's, you'll gain knowledge. At least, that's what the legends say. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

Nathan : "Ehh… What's wrong Elis? You're acting really strange."

Elis : "I'm not. You still don't get it, do you?"

Nathan : "What am I supposed to understand?"

Elis : "By listening to others, you might achieve more. Following your own heart is important. But it is not most important."

Jens : "That quote… I've heard it before."

Elis : "You did?"

Jens : "It… sounds too familiar…"

Jens looked at the curious Elis while Nathan was looking at the apple.

Jens : "Elis… do you know me…? Do you know who I was before I lost my memories ?"

Elis : "Wow! Jens. No, If I would recognize your face, I would've said it from the beginning. But I don't recognize your face. I also never mentioned the Garden of Eden. My father told me various stories about it."

Jens : "Ah… I mea—"

Otto : "Everyone! Come out of the carriage, we've to walk."

While everyone shook, they came out of the carriage and looked at Otto who was trying to talk to the blue Earth Dragon.

Otto : "What's wrong Verhoe? Are you feeling something?"

Jens : "Hm? Do Earth Dragons understand human language?"

Nathan : "They don't. Otto has a special Divine Protection. A pretty rare one, actually. It's the **Divine Protection of Soul Language**. It allows him to talk with every organism."

Elis : "So… what's wrong?"

Emilia : "Otto-san! What's wrong?"

Otto : "I'm not sure. The leaves are way too noisy. The birds are all flying towards one direction… There is something going on… There is something heading towards us…"

Rem : "Otto, could you be more specific? What is it?"

Otto : "I'm seriously not sure. Verhoe doesn't want to keep going and—"

Suddenly, a cloaked man appeared out of the bushes. He was relatively short, but not too short.

? : "Ha!"

Suddenly, Jens was surrounded by a diamond looking glass. It was not transparent but it was more like a mirror. Jens heard screams, people shouting his name, but he couldn't talk.

He looked at himself while trying to break the glass with his sword, however it did not much. Jens didn't give up, however started seeing cracks in the mirror glass and before he could scream, the mirror broke.

Jens : "….Huh…"

Jens blinked his eyes. He looked around himself and found himself in a different location, yet familiar. He was in the Capital of Nastra. Looking around, he didn't see anyone from the Emilia Camp except citizens of the city.

Jens : "W…What the… What Happened?!"

? : "Young man."

Jens turned around and saw a boy.

He is a handsome boy with a slender face. He has long, light purple hair that he ties into one tail at the back of his neck and yellow eyes that slant upward. He wears dress clothes and a monocle, making him give off a scholar like aura.

Jens : "Excuse me… Before you ask anything, is the Royal Election Ceremony today ?"

? : "Ah Yes! It seems you are Jens indeed."

The thought of restarting his life in this world was immediately gone. He looked at him while the boy smiled.

Joshua : "My name is Joshua Juukulius. I'm the supervisor of the Anastasia Camp."

Jens : "Anastasia huh… So that has to be another candidate, right?"

Joshua : "Correct!"

Jens : "Anyway… how do you know my name ?"

Joshua : "Emilia has shared a letter to the King. You were described as her knight so I approached you."

Jens : "A-Ah Okay. Do you know where the Emilia Camp is ?"

Joshua : "Hmm. I'm not sure. They were not at the throne this morning."

Jens : "Wait?! It's not morning?"

Joshua : "No. It's almost Fire Time."

Jens : "Shit. I think I lost them. Could you help me find them?"

Joshua : "Ah yes! Of course! Let's head towards the Lugnician Castle."

And then, the two started walking and discussing events.

It took around fifteen minutes to arrive at the castle. In front of the gates, there were people, people not known to Jens. There was a girl with white hair, a man with a helmet and woman.

Suddenly, the girl ran towards Jens and hugged him.

? : "You are alive! Thank god Jens. I missed you so much. Please don't leave me and the others again."

Jens was in shock and pushed her calmly away.

Jens : "Eh! I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you what so ever."

Weiss : "What do you mean? It's me… Weiss Schnee."

Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

Jens : "Still, you seem… Wait… you were that girl standing near the Roswaal Mansion. White clothes, white hair, blue eyes. It is you!"

Weiss : "Thank god, stop making jokes."

Jens : "Still. I don't know you. I have seen you but I don't have any relation to you, from what I remember."

Weiss : "What?"

Immediately, the girl who went by the name Weiss pointed her blade towards Jens.

? : "Ignore that lady. She is acting weird from the start of this day."

? (2) : "Yeah bro. You really are the caretaker of woman, aren't cha."

Looking at the three, they were all so different from each other.

Joshua : "Ah! Members of the other camps! It's an honor to meet you all."

Aldebaran : "Same bro's! My name is Aldebaran, but please, call me Al."

Al wears a black helmet along with a green vest, tan pants, sandals, and an orange cloak. He is very muscular and misses his left arm. He has some scars on his right arm.

Jens : "Alde–"

Maria : "My name is Maria Aqua. The Head of the Aqua family from the eastern part of Lugnica!"

Maria is supernaturally beautiful. She has blue waist-long hair that is partially tied into a loop with a water-molecule (H₂O) shaped clip. Aqua's clothes carry a blue color scheme, with her ordinary attire consisting of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt.

Weiss : "You know my name! How could you make such a joke, it's not funny. After all that happened!"

Jens : "Weiss. I'm seriously not sure who you are. I lost my memories a few weeks ago."

Weiss : "Funny!"

Joshua : "He's speaking the truth Schnee. Jens lost his memories and doesn't remember anything from the past except his name."

Aldebaran : "Shit man! That sucks. Anyway, friends, it's hyper time!"

Jens : "Uhm. Al. You speak in a very very familiar way. Your name… Aldebaran… It's a star. Do you know me ?"

Aldebaran : "Ah Jens. Let's talk about this in a few minutes. It's show time."

Maria : "Jeez! Everyone is already done while I lost my camp."

Jens : "Ah! I lost my camp too!"

Weiss : "What?! You are a member of an Royal Camp?!"

Aldebaran : "Jens. Maria. Joshua. Schnee. Follow me."

Aldebaran opened the doors of the Royal Castle and entered, and so, the others followed.

It was a very long hall with 5 doors on the right side, and 1 door on the left side. The walls, ceiling and floor were red with golden decorations.

Aldebaran : "Everyone, go to your own door. Jens, follow me, as your camp is absent right now."

Jens : "Ehh… Okay!"

Aldebaran opened the door with a orange gem in it and Jens followed. In the middle of the room, there was a beautiful lady sitting in a golden chair.

The woman… The woman is so beautiful. She has blood red eyes with long orange hair that she keeps tied. She wears a red and black dress along with a red fan, red shoes, and red and black hair accessories. She is described to have the largest chest size out of all female characters and lets out charm similar to a poisonous flower.

? : "Aldebaran, what kind of clown did you bring today?"

Aldebaran : "Actually… he isn't a clown my lady… He is exactly like me."

? : "Hm? I'm interested."

Jens : "What is going on?"

Aldebaran : "Jens. Please sit down."

Jens sat down on the orange chair right in front of the woman and Aldebaran placed another chair next to him, and sat down.

Aldebaran : "Jens. Bro. This is Priscilla Barielle. Another candidate to become the 42nd King of Lugnica."

Jens : "Oh. It's an honor to meet you Priscilla-sama."

Priscilla : "Hm? Al, you said he was like you, but he uses sama?"

Jens : "Oh no! I usually don't use it. Friends of my camp taught me it."

Aldebaran : "Ah I see. So Jens, please don't think weird of us or anything."

Jens : "Well… for now I'm kinda nervous. I don't understand what is going on."

Aldebaran : "It's all okay. After all, I'm the one that would understand your agony and despair. You… you also lost your memories… right ?"

…

..

.

Hearing this, Jens was shocked. He opened his eyes widely and looked at Priscilla while she nodded.

Jens : "How…. what… the fuck?"

Jens grabbed his sword and tried to point it towards Priscilla, however Al was fasted and grabbed his katana and pointed it at Jens' throat.

Aldebaran : "Please, bro, don't make me have to spill your blood right after you avoided it the first time."

Jens : "…"

Aldebaran : "Calm down man. I won't blame you if you don't believe me. I couldn't believe my ears yesterday either. I heard your situation, and I was shocked. It's been around 18 years since I've heard words such as a red string of fate."

Jens : "Eighteen…?"

Aldebaran : "Yes. I lost my memories and woke up In Volakia. Around that time, I lost my left arm and got my face burned."

Jens : "Do…. Do you know why your memories were erased or who it did?"

Aldebaran : "I haven't been actively pursuing the reason. I've been merely struggling to stay alive after all."

Priscilla : "You two are so noisy. Shut the hell up for once. There is no such thing what you two are talking about."

Suddenly, Priscilla started talking and Jens looked at her.

She started play with her fan and looked at Jens.

Priscilla : "I've no time for trash talk. It's hyper time!"

Aldebaran : "Haha! That's a word I taught her."

Jens : "Yeah… I recognize it."

Priscilla walked towards the wall and removed the curtains. Suddenly, Jens noticed a door behind the curtains and she opened it. Al and Jens followed.

Jens looked around and found himself in the throne hall. But before he could do anything, Jens heard a very familiar voice.

? : "JENS!"

He turned around and saw a worried Emilia. Next to her were the other members of the Emilia Camp.


	18. Chapter 16

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 2 - "Ceremony of Promises"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "Ah… Emilia!"

Jens saw Emilia standing in front of him, worried yet relieved. The whole camp followed Emilia walking towards Jens.

Aldebaran : "You're part of the Emilia Camp heh!?"

Priscilla : "How interesting. Being part of an obnoxious camp like the Witch Camp really worries me."

Jens : "Hm?! How did you call her?"

Jens walked towards Priscilla until Emilia grabbed his shoulder.

Emilia : "Ignore her. Please."

Priscilla : "Oh don't ignore me. That would be quite a loss for the Emilia Camp."

Aldebaran : "My Princess, aren't you overreacting a bit?"

Priscilla : "Don't make me burn your face even more."

Aldebaran : "Haha, right."

Jens turned around and walked away along with the other members of the Emilia Camp. Meili was playing with a doll dog while Pack was standing on Emilia's shoulder.

Jens : "You guys, what happened in the forest?"

Meili : "Older Brother suddenly vanished!"

Jens : "Ehh… there is no need-"

Emilia : "Some sort of guy appeared from the forest and he teleported you away. Right when I summoned Pack, he was gone."

Jens : "So that's how it is huh…"

Elis : "After that, we spend hours searching for you."

Jens : "Hours?!"

? : "EVERYONE! PLEASE TAKE PLACE IN YOUR OWN SQUARE!"

Suddenly, an old man appeared near the throne. He had gold hair and red eyes. He had wrinkles and had problems with breathing.

Emilia and the camp immediately started walking towards the purple square outline with red and gold inside.

Suddenly, the main door opened and a huge amount of old fancy looking people entered the hall. They were nobles for sure, it was easily to see from their clothes.

While Jens still stuttered, he ran behind Nathan and followed them.

On the left of them was an empty square with a golden outline where only Reinhard van Astrea was staying. Right to him, was the green outlined square where Joshua and some other people were standing, seven people to be precise.

On the right of the green square, was the yellow square where Maria was standing. There were only five people standing including Maria.

On the right of the yellow square, was the orange square where Aldebaran was standing with Priscilla. There were also only five people standing including Aldebaran and Priscilla.

The old man sat down on the throne and clapped his hands. Immediately, a girl walked towards him from the crowd.

She was certainly a beautiful lady. Maybe in the late twenties. She swung her beautiful

blonde hair away towards the nobles while she looked at the Emilia Camp as a smug.

She arrived at the throne and immediately, an other man walked towards the stage from the main door. Behind him, Weiss Schnee was walking and following him to the throne. The man, the girl and Weiss were standing near the old man in the throne.

? : "Welcome everybody!"

The old man said loudly.

Jens certainly felt weird. He felt sweat dropping from his forehead and he heard the splash of his sweat shattering on the ground. He looked next to him were Rem and Meili, left to him were Emilia and Elis.

Elis : "Oops! I forgot!"

Elis ran towards the throne and stood between the girl and Weiss.

? (2) : "Hurry up Evergarden!"

Elis : "Sorry!"

Apparently, Elis was supposed to stand there too and looked towards the crowd. In front of the throne, there were the five squares. Behind them, there was a huge crowd of nobles, at least three hundred of them. Between those nobles, there were also mages and swordsmen.

? : "Welcome to the Royal Election. My name is Jet Lugnica. The 41st King of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica. Today is a special day. We'll start with introduciii~ng the representatives of the countries and then the Camp Leaders will introduce themselves."

The old man is the 41st King of Lugnica. He didn't look like a king. He was really old, sick, exhausted. His gold hair was almost blonde and his red were close to light red.

Weiss : "I'll start first! My name is Weiss Schnee. I'm a former member of the Royal Guardian Team RWBY. I'm currently the heiress of the Schnee House and I'll be the representative of the northern kingdom, Gusteko."

The woman with blonde hair laughed.

? : "How funny. You talk as if we would be interested in you talking about the Schnee Family. Ignorant."

Weiss : "Hey I didn't–"

Cynthia : "Anyways. My name is Cynthia Elscar. I will be representing the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica during this Royal Election."

The man nodded and started talking.

Alexandrius : "My name is Alexandrius Fulcia. I'm the representative of the Sacred Empire of Volakia. I'm the head of the Volakian Military and the left hand of the 77th Emperor, Vincent Volakia."

The man was wearing a soldier outfit with red patterns on it. The giant sword on his back was bigger than Reinhard's and was probably a great sword. He has bandage around his face, covering the nose and the mouth. He had short red hair, dark amber eyes and a handsome face from what able to be seen.

Elis : "Well! I guess it's my turn now. My name is El-Elis Ro-se Evergarden-en. I'll beeee a member of the Emilia Camp and will be the representa..tative of the Western Kararagi City States! I'm the–"

Alexandrius : "That's enough Evergarden."

Elis : "Sorry!"

Jet : "Thank you. Now, these representatives will be the judges for the next King… Now please… Candidates please step forward."

Right after that, the four representatives walked towards the chairs behind the throne.

Emilia, Priscilla, and other two woman stepped forward and walked towards the throne.

Jet : "Emilia. Priscilla Barielle. Anastasia Hoshin. Crusch Karsten. If these names are incorrect, please say so."

A silence occured.

Elis : "King. Why is the fifth square empty with only Reinhard in it ?"

Jet : "Ah. Reinhard, could you explain the situation ?"

Reinhard : "Well of course. I found… the fifth candidate. She'll come here in a few minutes with the camp."

Jet : "Alright then."

The king said with a exhausted voice.

Jet : "Please return to your square and keep your speech. First, Priscilla, second Crusch, third Anastasia, fourth Emilia, and last but not least, Reinhard."

The three woman walked back to their square but Priscilla stayed.

Priscilla : "Hey Pigs! It's show time!"

Priscilla yelled that to her camp members. The crowd started talking about how wrong it is to treat your servant like that. Suddenly, the square of Priscilla walked towards her. Aldebaran, a young boy with white hair, a green haired maid and a white haired young boy ran towards her and stood behind her.

Priscilla : "It's quite a sight here. Tragic sight."

Jet : "Priscilla Barielle. Could you introduce yourself, then your knight, then your camp and then the speech ? "

Priscilla : "Well of course. My name is Priscilla Barielle. A Dragon Priestess from the southern empire !"

She said full with pride. Jens looked at Nathan and he looked both back. Together the thought the same, she is way too sure of her self.

Aldebaran : "Hello y'all! My name is Aldebaran, but please call me Al. I'm Priscilla's knight, but I see myself more as her subordinate."

Then, the green haired maid stepped up and started talking. She wears a green maid outfit with a white frilled head band, matching white apron, and a pair of brown boots over black leggings.

Ryuu : "My name is Ryuu Lyon. I'm Priscilla's personal maid and adventurer."

Then, the pink haired boy started talking and stepped up.

Schult : "My name is Schult! I'm Prisciiiillaa's subordinate !"

The young boy yelled with his high pitched voice. Schult is a handsome boy with red eyes and medium length fluffy and curly hair. He has a thin body like a woman and wears a butler uniform over his developing body, his appearance somehow giving off an immoral feeling.

Then, the last kid walked up and said–

Haku : "I'm Haku Segmunt. The younger brother of Cecilus Segmunt and a member of the Priscilla Camp."

Everyone was in shock except Jens, as he didn't understood who that was.

Suddenly, someone from the crowd started screaming to the king.

Miser : "Excuse me! My name is Miser. How can you allow the son of Cecilus-sama be part of this royal election ? He can be a betrayer ! He could easily allow Cecilus to infiltrate the dragon kingdom !"

So, the crowd agreed with him. Screaming and creating chaos.

Jet : "Calm down."

Immediately, the situation calmed down. Everyone stopped talking and listend to Jet.

Jet : " We'll ask Priscilla right now, please… give me your speech."

Priscilla : "Alright old man! Here me! I walk the path to royalty because the heavens wish me to do so! This world is full of things that go my way after all! No, no one else is competent enough! Therefore I'm the most worthy to become the King! All you need to do is be obedient to me!"

The woman yelled. The woman was full with pride and arrogance.

Jet : "But Priscilla-sama… what would be Lugnica's Citizens benefits of being obedient to you ?"

Priscilla : "You old man don't get it, do you ? Being obedient to me means that you're at the side of the winners. I can make your dreams come true and allow you to have everything you want. All you need to do is following me! Haku might be from the Volakian side like this whole camp, but we left the country years ago and we have no connection to them."

Jet : "Ah I see, beautiful. Now please, go back to your square. Crusch Karsten. It's your turn."

Crusch : "Alright! Everyone, follow me."

The woman walked towards the throne and stood looking towards the crowd. Crusch is a beautiful woman with amber eyes and long dark green hair that reaches to the middle of her back.

Crusch : "My name is Crusch Karsten. The head of the Karsten House and the leader of the Crusch Camp."

Felix : "Hya! Mya name is Felix Argyle, but call me Ferris. I'm Crusch' Knight!"

Jens : "Knight?!"

Nathan : "Knight?!"

Jens and Nathan both reacted the same way silently. Felix was wearing a dress and looked like a girl to Nathan and Jens.

Ferris has flax colored hair and yellow eyes. His casual wear consists of a blue collar with a ribbon, a blue dress, black tights, blue leggings, blue shoes, white arm covers, and a blue scarf tied around his right arm. He has cat like appendages.

Maria : "My name is Maria, the head of the Aqua House."

Levi : "My name is Levi Avaritia."

Levi has a short and slender build, with long brown hair which she commonly wears in a high pony tail held together with a shuriken-shaped hair ornament. An old man stepped up from the Crusch Camp line and started talking.

Wilhelm : "My name is Wilhelm van Astrea. The husband of the former Sword Saint and Crusch' personal butler."

Jens : "van Astrea…. isn't that Reinhard's surname ?"

Nathan : "Yes. That's his grand father."

Both of them whispered. Whispering was allowed in the throne hall, but nobody wanted to do that as it looked rude to the king, also everyone was deeply interested in this ceremony, as these are very rare.

Jet : "I see Crusch Karsten. Now please, tell me your speech."

Crusch : "Of course, Jet Lugnica. The Dragon Kingdom Lugnica… The country has grown and prospered under the protection of the Dragon's Contract. I acknowledge the prosperity that we've had thanks to the contract with Volcanica. The dragon will help us in our times of need. I ask of you… DO YOU FEEL NO SHAME?"

Everyone was left speechless, immediately, Cynthia stands up from her chair.

Cynthia : "You're overstepping your bounds, Crusch! It's unforgivable to make light of the contract! Are you denying the Kingdom's History?"

Crusch didn't even turn around to look at Cynthia and kept looking into the crowd.

Crusch : "I'm sure I mentioned that I have acknowledged our past prosperity. The Karsten House has benefited from it after all. However, the future is a different story !"

Crusch shouted.

Crusch : "This country has become too dependent of this covenant and has subsequently become weak ! Can you say that we are prepared for the events that the dragon history stone make no mentioned of ? ! Dependance gives birth to stagnation, and stagnation brings about corruption… Corruption eventually brings about destruction. That's how I see it and how you all should see it. If we will die out without the dragon…. We should become the dragon ourselves ! When I become the 42nd King of Lugnica, I will amake sure that the dragon forgets about the convenant ! Lugnica isn't the dragon's possession ! IT IS OURS ! "

The crowd was left speechless and Cynthia sat down.

Weiss : "Crusch-sama, so you want to focus on the strength of the country excluding the dragon, am I correct ? "

Crusch : "Correct Weiss. "

Jet : "Interesting. Now please, go back to your square. Now, Anastasia Hoshin please."

The camp walked towards the yellow square and Anastasia and her camp came towards the throne.

Anastasia : "My name is Anastasia Hoshin! The head of the Hoshin Trading Company and the Leader of the Hoshin camp from Kararagi !"

Anastasia is a petite woman with blue green eyes and long, wavy purple hair that extends to her hips. She wears a long white dress with a fur hat and scarf along with a large purse shaped like a wallet. She has cute looks and an aura similar to a small animal.

Julius : "My name is Julius Euculius. The knight of Anastasia Hoshin."

Julius has yellow eyes and light purple hair that is arranged neatly. He wears the Royal Guard uniform.

? : "Oy Oy! Anastasia-san, should I introduce myself right now ? "

A wolf human stepped forward.

Alexandrius : "I believe most of us know who you are… Admirer."

Suddenly, the crowd started screaming.

Young man : "What is the meaning of this ? Why is the strongest Ninja of Kararagi here ?"

Woman : "Nonsense!"

Knight : "Impossible ! This is unfair !"

The wolf human laughed at the crowd.

Halibel : "Oy Oy! You guys sure are noisy. As you guys might know, my name is Halibel. I'm the strongest individual of Kararagi and a members of the Anastasia Camp. I've left my journey of being The Admirer and decided to make my lady the new King."

Joshua stepped forward and Halibel took a few steps back.

Joshua : "My name is Joshua Euculius. Next in line of becoming the head of the Euculius House and the personal supervisor of Anastasia Hoshin ! "

A catlike beast girl and two catlike beast boys stepped forward and Joshua walked back.

Mimi : "Listen up! My name is Mimi Pearlbaton. This is Tivey Pearlbaton and Hetaro Pearlbaton. We are the Pearlbaton triplets and members of the Anastasia Camp !"

Jet : "Interesting Camp you have there Anastasia-sama. Now, may I request your speech?"

Anastasia : "Yes… Well then, I'll begin. Unfortunately, I don't have grand ambitions like Crusch-sama, or believe that I'm the chosen one like Priscilla-sama… However, there's one thing I can say. I'm a little greedier than others !"

Anastasia shouted that into the crowd. Jens looked strangely at her and so did the representatives of the countries.

Anastasia : "One day, I scored when i voiced my opinion about how things were done. Gradually I was put in charge of even bigger deals. Eventually, I started earning enough to forget about my poor past. I was supposed to feel relieved. But I felt like I was poorer than before."

Jet : "Why is that ? "

Anastasia : "As my connections grew, the amount of things I wanted also increased. That's the scary thing about greed. I want this, and that, more, more, more more. Before I knew it, I was the head of the Hoshin Trading Company, one of the leading powers in Kararagi. However… That still didn't satisfy me. I wasn't able to have the feeling of sufficiency. I wanted something bigger… something much bigger than before… I WANT THIS COUNTRY !"

Nobody reacted, until the king started talking.

Jet : "Why would we vote on you, Anastasia ? "

Anastasia : "Didn't I mention it ? I'm greedy. What I obtain is mine and everything I own is a part of my passion. That's why… You can all feel at ease and become mine ! "

Jet : "Thank you. Please, Emilia."

Priscilla : "My My. Jet Lugnica, how can you allow a Witch entering this hall ? "

Jens : "WHAT DID YOU CALL HER BITCH ? "

Jens screamed it through the whole hall.

Anastasia : "I don't want to say much, but I do agree with it. She looks exactly like the being that swallowed half of the world. It would be a tragedy do allow it happen again."

Jet : "Please, everyone. Calm down. Come please, Emilia Camp."

And so, everyone walked towards the throne.

When standing next to Emilia, a fire was created in front of the door and a silhouette appeared.

Roswaal : "I guess I'm here just in time !"

The clown, Roswaal Leonard Mathers appeared and walked towards Emilia.

Jet : "You're late… Roswaal."

Roswaal : "It's never too late for perfection."

Jet : "You're still the same ugh…. Emilia, begin."

Emilia : "My name is Emilia! Despite my appearance and race, I've no connection to the Witch of Envy what so ever."

Jens : "Ah!"

Jens forgot, he was the next one to start his introduction.

Jens : "My name is Jens! I don't have a surname. I'm part of the Emilia Camp. Unfortunately, I lost my memories of my past somehow and don't remember anything from my family tree. Now, I'm under the wing of Emilia and Roswaal!"

He stepped back.

Roswaal : "Mmmaaaaayyy name is Roswaal Leonard Mathers. I'm the 11th Head of the Roswaal, Miload and Roswald families. I'm the head of the Mathers territory and an alliance of the Emilia Camp.

Otto : "My name is Otto Suwen! I'm a merchant and the Emilia Camp Head Internal Affairs Official.

Rem : "My name is Rem. I'm Emilia's maid. Sadly, the other maid Ram, my sister is absent today here."

Meili : "My name is Meili Portrouuute. I'm a member of the Emilia Camp."

Nathan : "My name is Nathan Harmonia. The guardian of Jens and Emilia."

Jet : "Thank you all… now Emilia, your speech."

Emilia : "Thank you! I don't have know if I'll win or not, I don't know if I'll be a good 42nd King or not. I don't know anything of the future. Personally, I never wanted to become the 42nd King. However, there is one thing I want to change in this world. I want to fight! I want to fight for equality! I don't wish anything from this election except one thing… I wish for the election to be fair. It's important for me the election to be fair !"

Jet : "Hmm. Thank you all—"

Roswaal : "Oh I'm not done. You're just ignoring the fact that Emilia might be connect to Satella."

Suddenly, the three other camps, four representatives, the Emilia camp and the king were shocked of Roswaal's words.

Jens : "What are you saying Roswaal ? "

Emilia : "Roswaal ?!"

Roswaal : "Shut up you Half Witch ! AL GOA!"

Roswaal released a massive firestorm and fireballs towards Emilia, Jens and the King. Immediately, Pack appeared and created an ice shield.

Pack : "You mortal. Are you out of your mind? "

Jet : "The Beast of the End From The Eternally Frozen Lands?"

Pack : "Is that how I'm called now ? Interesting. "

Weiss : "Roswaal-sama! Are you out of your mind to fight in such a sacred place like this ? "

However, he ignored Weiss' comment until Jet reacted.

Jet : "Such a smart move… Roswaal, you're the same after all."

The king laughed.

Roswaal : "Looks like I've been found out. As expected of Jet Lugnica."

Jens : "Huh?!"

Jet : "By showing everyone the power of the Great Spirit Beast of the End, you're proving that Emilia has considerable power herself. I would assume it's her contract spirit. That was just an act to accomplish this. Am I wrong?"

Roswaal : "I see… You're completely correct. I apologize everyone, however if it were not for Emilia's goodwill, we wouldn't be able to talk like this. The Emilia Camp might have the most strength of all parties. The Beast of The End would easily freeze this entire city if he would want to."

Emilia : "It was an act?!"

Roswaal : "Well of course."

Jet : "Thank you all… Now please, Reinhard… introduce your candidate to me and the kingdom. "

The Emilia Camp walked towards their square and everyone started looking at Reinhard who was left from the Emilia Square.

Reinhard : "Of course King Jet. Now… I recently encountered her… Flam! Grassis! Come in!"

Reinhard, the current sword saint yelled at two little girls to open the doors and bring the 5th candidate.

The two girls were twins for sure. Flam Remendis and Grassis Remendis both had peach hair and wore the same outfit. They ran towards the main door of the throne and opened it.

Suddenly, a familiar face entered the hall.

Felt. The Girl who stole Emilia's Insignia. The girl who Nathan lived with. It was Felt. She was wearing a dress and had a new haircut.

Reinhard : "HER NAME IS FELT !"

Felt walked towards the throne along with Reinhard, Flam, Grassis and another person ran from the crowd towards the throne.

Jens : "That's…"

Nathan : "Oh my god…"

Nathan was left shivering next to Jens.

Felt : "Reinhard ! What the hell is this ? I don't want to attend to your royal ceremony !"

Jet : "Are you refusing to participate in the election ? "

Felt : "Hell Yeah I am. I hate royalty."

Nathan ran towards Felt and embraced her with a hug.

Nathan : "FELT!"

Felt : "Na… Nathen…"

Jet : "Nathan, do you know this girl ? "

Nathan : "Yes! I lived with her in the slums few weeks ago."

Miser : "WHAT? A candidate can't be a rat from the slums ! "

Felt : "What did you say shit bag?"

Reinhard : "Felt. Please, my lady, act more like a princess."

When Nathan wanted to let go Felt from hugging, he whispered something in Felt's ear. She nodded and started smiling.

Felt : "Nevermind! I'm participating in this election ! Count me in !"

Nathan walked towards the Emilia Square and the Felt Camp was complete.

Felt : "My name is Felt!"

Reinhard : "My name is Reinhard van Astrea, The Sword Saint, the Heavenly Sword, Knight Implaceable, The Holy Sword… Felt's Knight, and the current Head of the Astrea House."

Flam : "Flam Remendis."

Grassis : "Grassis Remendis."

The young woman who ran from the crowd towards the throne stepped forward to introduce herself.

Aestas : "My name is Aestas Toto! I'm the current wielder of the Dark Scythe, Nakuri."

Jet : "Nakuri? The scythe that contains a soul of a fallen Demon Warrior? Interesting. Now Felt, your speech."

Felt : "Let me say this. I hate royalty! I hate nobility! I hate knights! When I will become the king I will destroy this whole country and bring some fresh air into this country! How does that sound ? "

Anastasia : "Objection. How is Reinhard allowed to participate in this election ? He's the current Sword Saint."

Jet : "According to the rules, everyone who finds a candidate is allowed to participate. Even the strongest person in the world like Reinhard."

Reinhard : "Ha ha… please don't make it sound like I'm a monster or anything. I'm nice."

Jet : "My apologies… Please go back to your square… Felt Camp."

The Felt Camp walked casually back to their square.

Jet : "Now that everyone is here. I'll officially start… THE ROYAL ELECTION!"

Jet screamed and immediately then, the ceiling exploded. A huge amount of dust entered the throne hall. Cynthia, Elis, Alexandrius and Weiss jumped from their chair and protected the King.

The crowd started screaming. "AN ATTACK!", while screaming, they ran out of the throne hall.

The bricks, stones and other stuff that fell from the ceiling, was heading towards the five main squares where all the camps were standing.

Emilia : "Huma!"

Roswaal : "Huma!"

Rem : "Huma!"

The three Water Mages of the Emilia Camp created an Ice barrier around the five squares and protected them from the falling parts of the ceiling. Right after the barriers disappearance, another explosion was made behind the throne in the biggest wall, and two persons appeared.

? : "Well hello Lugnicians."

? (2) : "How disgusting this view."

It was a young, short man from his 20's and a really young boy around the age of 15.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and pointed towards the two.

Jet : "Those clothes. Your Aura. No doubt, you're from the **Witch Cult**."

? : "Don't you understand basic concepts like politeness? The first thing I did was give a self introduction. To ask why you're going to introduce yourself, that's because it's the most important thing to start as a relationship. No matter what kind of relationship, isn't it necessary to start with an acquaintanceship where we both know each other? So, just because I'm someone who cares about such things, I often think that no matter to whom, I will be as friendly as possible. I ' m not saying that there isn't a chance that the other party is shy. Even if you think you want to become well-connected, when you start by introducing yourself, something in you always cannot help but hesitate. Out of consideration for those types of people, I try to introduce myself as much as possible and act in order to create a space where they feel comfortable. Of course, I don ' t expect this grace to be immediately obvious. However, I do have hopes that after some time, they will be able to detect the meaning of an introductions. Or, rather, that they will become aware of it. Or is it natural to talk to someone you meet for the first time without introducing yourself? If that ' s the case, then there's a slight difference between my common sense and culture. In that case, although both parties feel a sense of obligation, it becomes necessary to refuse the other side in advance so as to prevent a misunderstanding. Isn't that so different from what I said before, taking being gentle with each other for granted? In fact, saying so feels impolite. And that ' s a loss of etiquette, and the other party is left with a lesser value. A false assessment of each other ' s value imposes on others. This is a violation of the rights of others. From any rational perspective, this is an infringement of my rights"

The young man just rebuked the king. The man spoke in a different way than anyone else.

Cynthia : "Filthy creatures. How dare you to attack such a sacred place ? "

? (2) : "Oh don't fear us Cynthia. The whole Witch Cult is in Nastra ! "

Cynthia : " I haven't introduced myself though? How do you know my name ? "

? (2) : " You don't remember? _Oh Cynthia… please come home safely. Prove yourself tonight_. Don't you remember your mother's words? "

Hearing this, Cynthia ran towards the young man and the boy.

Elis : "CYNTHIA! "

Cynthia : "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT—"

In just a second, both individuals didn't move, and Cynthia was cut in half. She became the fountain of blood and all her blood was on the destroyed walls.

Crusch : "Witch Cult. What are you doing here ? "

Reinhard : "Please, watch your next move. "

Regulus : "My name is Regulus Corneas, the Sin Archbishop of Greed."

Ley : "My name is Ley Batenkaitos, the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, representing Gourmet!"

Nobody moved. Everyone stood in their battle stance and was ready to attack.

Jens : "What are you guys doing here?"

Regulus : "Oh my… Jens…"

In an instance, Regulus teleported in front of Jens and kicked him right in the stomach, sending him flying against a wall. The impact was intense and Jens started coughing blood.

Nathan : "JENS! How do you know Jens ? "

Regulus : "Oh my my. Jens is one of the things that should've died a long time ago. Anyway, we're here because we need an Artificial Spirit, A King, A Witch and certain book."

The aura that those two gave was disgusting. Ley is a short boy with long, dark brown hair that extends past his thighs. He wears a dirty rag like piece of cloth around his thin body. Underneath his rag, in the visible areas, are many wounds ranging from various things such as whip marks and bite marks.

Regulus is "normal" person, with features that aren't handsome yet not ugly. He has a thin body along with white hair that isn't long nor short, nor arranged in a strange way. His white clothes follow the same concept, making him ordinary enough that people would forget about him soon after spotting him.

Ley : "Now… Let's eat!"

Ley ran towards Weiss, however, Alexandrius created wall of thick earth and took Jet with him and teleported away along with Elis and Weiss.

Regulus : "Cowards. Aren't they? Five candidates. A Sword saint. The Admirer. Jens. I can't wait for this !"

Roswaal : "Not on my watch ! Ex Dureka !"

Roswaal teleported the whole five camps towards the main square of Lugnica. Jens was lying on the ground, bleeding and coughing blood.

Emilia, Rem and Ferris ran towards Jens and started healing him.

Rem : "Jens-san… do you know that guy Regulus ?"

Ferris : "This impossible. Hyow could've the whole Witch Cult entered the Capital City?"

Emilia : "Calm Down! Everything is gonna be okay."

Jens : "Ughh…"

Jens opened his eyes and saw the three healing him and he stood up.

Jens : "What's going on… is this Cult already in the city ? "

Emilia : "Apparently, we need to defeat them."

Crusch : "That's easier said then done, Emilia."

Priscilla : "Who cares. Let's find victims and follow the path."

Emilia : "Alright ! Everyone go to a certain street and search for people or the Witch Cult!"

Everyone divided from each other and ran towards a street. Jens entered a street and grabbed his sword. Behind him were Rem, Maria, Otto, Joshua and Priscilla. They followed the street only to encounter Weiss.

Weiss : "Jens! Are you hurt ? "

Jens : "I'm fine now. Let's search for the Cult. Is Jet safe ? "

Weiss : "Yes. He's in the secret basement. We need to find the Twilight Shrine which the cult used to enter this city."

Maria : "Let's not hesitate. Let's go!"

That moment, Jens, Rem, Maria Aqua, Priscilla Barielle and Weiss Schnee ran and searched for the Witch Cult.

Jens' mind were filled with the thoughts of Emilia being in trouble, however, he was sure that the others would protect her like he would.

In the meantime at Emilia, she was at a huge square with Reinhard, Anastasia, Halibel, Aldebaran and Crusch.

Emilia : "Reinhard. Where are they? Could you use any of your powers to detect them ? "

Reinhard : "My **Divine Protection of Clairvoyance** sees that the Archbishop of Greed is at the Pleiades Square. We need to hurry. I'll use my **Divine Protection of** **Portals** to send us to that square."

Anastasia : "Good. Be quick."

Halibel : "Don't do anything risky Anastasia-sama… I'm strong, but Regulus is from a whole other level."

Crusch : "Indeed. We cannot lose a candidate today."

Aldebaran : "Despite being from the Priscilla Camp. I'll fight for everyone today."

Reinhard swung his sword and opened a portal towards the Pleiades Square. Entering this Portal, they saw Regulus standing on a huge pile of corpses.

Regulus : "I cannot talk to people who can't talk like normal human beings. It's weird. Isn't it?"

Emilia : "Stop right there villain."

Reinhard : "Don't move, or else I've to use my power against you."

Regulus : "The Witch of Frost. The Sword Saint. The Greedy Princess. The Admirer. The Gladiator King and the Goddess of War. It's my pleasure to meet you all. Now before we start fighting, let me tell you that I'm able to wipe you all out except Reinhard. So please, let's not spill too much blood here."

Regulus smiled while looking like a smug at Reinhard.

Regulus : "Today is the day we've waited fore. Today is the day that the Kingdom falls and the Witch Cult attacks !"


	19. Chapter 17

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 3 - "LET'S EAT"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Reinhard : "With how many people are you here ? Me, Reinhard van Astrea, as the Sword Saint, will deal with you all if you harm innocent people. "

Regulus laughed.

Regulus : "There is no need for necessary loses, so we'll try to prevent death. However, this pile of corpses didn't listen. They interrupted me, isn't that rude ? It's quite rude to-"

Crusch : "We don't care about that ! Leave this land and-"

Regulus didn't move, but suddenly, Crusch' arm got cut off in an instant and got pushed back a few meters.

Emilia : "Crusch!"

Regulus : "I was talking. Wasn't I talking just now? And then you interrupted me. Isn't that a bit impolite? Don't you think that was wrong? I have the right to speak… even though I don't really want to have to point this out, but to not interrupt people when they're speaking… isn't that just common social decency? You're free to listen or not listen I won't bother you about that, but just what are you trying to do by not letting me talk? "

As he ranted, the man occasionally stomped the ground with a displeased expression on his face. And just like this, he pointed his finger at the her in front of him, now eerily speechless.

Regulus : "And now you're quiet, what is this? You're listening. You were listening, right? Wasn't I asking you something? Then give me some kind of reply, it should be like that, right? You won't even do that, don't even want to. Ah, ah, freedom. That's your freedom. You see me ranting and you want to kill me, then when I ask you a question, you ignore me like I'm the wind. So it's like that, is it? Well you're free to do that. Alright, let's just say it's like that. But then, what is that supposed to mean?"

Halibel : "Oy Reinbro. I think we heard enough of this man. Let's kill this fool."

Reinhard : "Don't be fooled. This man is Regulus Corneas. The Sin Archbishop of Greed. He never had a scratch on him because of fighting. I might be stronger, but I might be unable to defeat him. "

Regulus : "You want to kill me huh. I think I requested to have a talk. Didn't I request that? I think I did. Anyway, i just want to retrieve what is ours. Emilia, I think you also have something which is mine. That's Jens."

Emilia stepped back and looked worried.

Crusch : "Ughh…"

Crusch was bleeding fatally and Emilia ran towards her and started healing her. She ignored Regulus and hoped Halibel, Reinhard and the others would protect them.

Emilia : "It's gonna be alright. I'm healing you."

Regulus : "Anyway. Anastasia Hoshin, could you be so nice to give me back the Ultimate Spirit?"

Anastasia : "Hm? I'm not familiar with spirits."

Regulus : "Don't think I'm an idiot you stupid little greedy bitch! I asked something and you lie!"

Halibel : "Oy! I've had enough!"

Halibel didn't do anything and suddenly, he multiplied himself. There were now five Halibels.

Regulus : "This is sad. It's really sad. I'm not the one that is currently being wrong, am I? Anyway, I don't have time for this. Despite representing the sin of Greed, I'm not greedy. I'm actually really generous. So what about a deal ?"

Halibel : "We don't have time for this."

Four Halibel's ran towards Regulus, one went for his knees, other one for his head, the other one behind him and one went for his stomach with a fist. However, in an instant, the four Halibel's got cut into pieces without Regulus even moving. This was beyond Masquerade's level, this guy was incredibly strong.

Halibel : "Hm? What's this clown's magical trick ?"

Anastasia : "BelBel, please don't do anything risky. I can't lose you."

Reinhard : "It's all okay Anastasia. I won't allow him to hurt anyone except me."

Regulus : "Like I said, I want to make a deal with everyone, and I'll let you go."

Anastasia : "As a merchant, I'm interested in your deal. What do you mean?"

Regulus : "Don't you know what I mean? You don't? What kind of joke is that? I'm talking to you, Fox Woman!"

Anastasia : "Aahh…Haha…Oh my…. You've seen through me already?"

Aldebaran : "What's he talking 'bout?"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss : "What are we looking for? We don't even know how the Archbishops look like."

Otto : "I'm… I'm only familiar with one Archbishop… and that's Ley Batenkaitos."

Joshua : "So am I. He was the one that attacked my mother, Nymphadora Euculius years ago."

Otto : "He and Regulus Corneas attacked my hometown too. If I see one of them, I immediately recognize them."

Priscilla : "Hmph."

The group of Jens existed out of him, Rem, Maria Aqua, Priscilla Barielle, Otto Suwen, Joshua Euculius and Weiss Schnee.

They ran towards the basement which Weiss mentioned.

Weiss : "Stop right here."

Everyone stopped running at Weiss' command.

Otto : "What's wrong?"

Weiss walked towards Jens and pushed everyone away.

Jens : "Eh?"

Weiss came very close to his face and pushed her breasts against his.

Weiss : "Jens. Please, if you remember anything about Regulus' Authorities, tell me it right now I can inform it."

Jens : "Like I said, I don't remember anything! I barely know what Authorities are."

Joshua : "Authorities are powers that the Witches used. However, after they died, the Witch Cult took them for their purposes."

Weiss : "Correct. But… I can sense that you still have—"

? : "You all are so noiisytsu…"

? (2) : "This is… Happiness… We get to eat a Priestess and Jens today… We are happy! We are so happy! We are really happy! Because we are really happy! We've never been so happy!"

? (3) : "Yes… This is nice. Isn't that nice, certainly it is nice. Perhaps that's nice indeed, absolutely it is nice…"

Suddenly, three persons came behind them. One was Ley Batenkaitos, however the other two remained unknown, while one of the two did look very similar to Ley.

Maria : "Stop right there! Who are you ?"

Ley : "The Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Gourmet aspect! Ley Batenkaitos-tsu!"

Roy : "The Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Bizarre Eating aspect! Roy Alphard!"

Louis : "The Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Satiation aspect! Louis Arneb!"

Everyone remained silent, but everyone shared the same thought. Only Joshua was the one that could change the thought into a sentence.

Joshua : "Why… are there three Gluttony Archbishops?!"

Rem : "Jens! Stay behind me. I've to protect you after what you did to me and sister."

Rem pushed Jens behind him and grabbed her morning star.

Ley : "Blagh! Such a tasty sight-tsu! We want to eat!"

Roy : "Calm down Ley. We eat when we're allowed to."

Louis : "Hm…"

Weiss : "Why are you attacking the Royal Capital? Why is the Witch Cult here? I demand answers!"

Joshua : "Weiss-sama, calm down. We've no knowledge about the Gluttony Authority what so ever. Even my Book of Wisdom doesn't say anything about it."

Ley : "What did he just say-tsu?"

Roy : "Louis. That boy with purple hair–"

Roy has long, disheveled dark brown hair, along with eyes that have a poisonous glimmer to them. He also has a young look, a mischievous smile, and wears a piece of cloth around his body.

Louis : "Indeed. So it was an Euculius who had the **Book of Wisdom** all this time…"

Louis is a large and muscular man with long dark brown hair. He has an evil glimmer in his eyes.

Not knowing what they were saying, Jens looked at the extremely worried Joshua and stood in front of him to protect him.

Joshua : "Jens-san?"

Jens : "I won't allow them to hurt you Joshua."

Priscilla : "Can we stop talking and end this already?"

Hearing this, Ley bends his head slightly while looking at Priscilla.

Ley : "Big mouth for such a small girl. _Didn't your mother taught you something very important when she sold you ?_ "

Priscilla grabbed her fan and pointed it towards the three Archbishops.

Priscilla : "You foolish little boy. Don't you think I know what you did to my parents. In fact, I know who you three are from the beginning. We may be outnumbered in power, but even the odds of fate can't stand a chance against me !"

Priscilla swung her fan and created a giant blade made of fire. It was an ornate crimson sword from light that can shine like the sun.

Priscilla : "Now… Let's start."

Louis : "I thought you would never say that. Ley…. Roy…. It's time—!"

Ley : "LET'S EAT!"  
Roy : "LET'S EAT!"

The two boys ran towards the group, however the man stayed at the back.

Rem : "For Roswaal and Emilia-sama! Al Huma!"

Joshua : "Rem! No do-"

Rem created a giant pillar of ice, however–

Roy : "Al Goa!"

Roy fired an inferno that created an explosion. Houses around the group collapsed and because of dust and remnants of houses, the group got separated from each other.

Jens opened his eyes while lying on the ground. Jens started coughing, he realized he lost his consciousness and looked at his leg which was heavily injured.

Jens : "Fu-Fuck."

He looked at the left of him, he looked at the right of him, but all he could see was blood, stone, brick, wood and limbs.

Jens : "Wah?!"

He immediately stood up and looked around him. He then saw Weiss and Joshua fighting. He ran towards them and–

Jens : "Weiss!"

When he arrived at them, he noticed Ley fighting against the two. He grabbed his sword and ran towards Ley.

Jens : "Hya!"

He hit him in his stomach and launched him through a wooden wall of an house.

Weiss : "Are you okay Jens?"

Joshua : "Jens-san, I'm glad you're okay."

Jens : "Yeah… I'm fine. My leg just hurts. So where is everybody?"

Jens looked around him, the only thing he saw was destruction. Flames. Corpses. Broken Houses. It was an horrible sight.

Weiss : "We got separated because of an explosion. That Ley guy is somehow able to use a lot of Magic Spells. He has two small daggers and is extremely fast. I haven't seen the other Archbishops' powers."

Joshua : "Indeed. However, Jens. They seemed to recognize you. They are after you, Weiss, me and someone else it seems."

? : "J…Jens!"

Jens looked behind him and saw a seriously injured Rem.

Jens : "Rem!"

He ran towards her and hold her tightly as she was incredibly weak.

Rem : "J..Jens… Where is Batenkaitos?"

Jens : "I launched him through some buildings with my sword… are you okay? Weiss! Joshua! Can anyone of you heal?"

Weiss : "Yes! Come here and guard Joshua!"

They switched places and Weiss let Rem sit on her knees and started healing her.

Joshua : "This is… horrible."

? : "Fool!"

He heard a very familiar voice near him, however it was rather surprising to hear that voice.

Jens : "R-Ram?! What are you doing in the Capital?"

Ram : "It's an emergency! I had to come! Where is—"

Suddenly, Ley appeared in front of Ram and Joshua. He didn't teleport or anything, he just moved with extreme speed.

Ley : "TIME TO FEAST!"

Ram : "El Fura!"

Ram exploded a giant amount of Wind and pushed Ley back.

Joshua : "Fura! Fura! Fura!"

Joshua started firing the basic Fura Spell. However, nothing hit Ley.

Rem : "You… monster. Archbishop of the Witch Cult!"

Ram : "Rem?"

Ram looked behind her and saw Weiss healing Rem.

However, Ley ran extremely fast towards Rem and Weiss and grabbed his daggers.

Weiss : "Not on my watch!"

Weiss created a sphere of thick ice around them to protect them from Ley. However-

Ley : "GOA-Tsu!"

He created a fireball which he fired towards Weiss and Rem. It melted the wall and Ley looked disturbingly towards Rem and Weiss. Jens, Ram and Joshua ran towards them. Jens, Ram and Weiss were standing in front of Rem and Joshua while he was healing her.

Ram : "A Witch Cult Sin Archbishop. Roswaal taught me a lot. But I think I'm unfamiliar with your kind, Gluttony."

Ley : "Aaah! Subordinates of the Dragon Priestess! How tasteless, how bitter ~tsu! this can never satisfy our hunger!"

Jens : "Enough talking kid. Tell me why you guys are actually doing this."

Ley slightly tilts his head.

Ley : " _Jens. Why did you leave the farm when I told you not to? You promised me something, and you broke that promise. How do you feel about that? Don't you feel ashamed? You are a very very bad son._ "

Ley spat out random words that didn't sound familiar to anyone except Jens.

Jens : "Wha…"

The words Ley said stayed in his mind and could not leave.

Weiss : "Enough of this delusional stuff Gluttony. I'm the heiress of the Schnee Family in Gusteko and I will end you! Everybody, avoid naming yourself. His Authority is related to names."

Ley : "You're a Schnee? How sweet. We've never tried eating a Schnee."

Jens : "Batenkaitos, you said? That's-"

Weiss : "Jens, try remember. The Tale of the Hero that Destroyed Batenkaitos. How did it go?"

Weiss suddenly asked a very weird question. Something that nobody understood, even Jens did not.

Ley : "This is certainly horrible. We haven't ate in days! It's TIME TO FEAST!"

Ley ran towards Weiss, but to his surprise. She created a giant wall of Ice with her sword.

He ran towards the wall and used it to jump even higher. He was floating in the air and threw seven daggers towards the group.

Joshua successfully used El Fura to protect everyone and send the daggers to another direction.

Ram : "Fura!"

Rem : "Al Huma!"

Rem stood up and started firing thousands Ice needles towards Ley. Ram started firing Wind magic towards Ley too. In the meantime, Joshua opened his book and started reading it really quick.

Ley, the young, fragile boy grabbed his robe and started using it as a shield. To everyone's surprise, it actually worked. It was some kind of magical robe that he used.

Joshua : "My book can't find anything about this individual. This is truly horrific!"

Ley : "AH YES-TSU! THE BOOK! THE BOOK OF WISDOM IS WHAT WE DESIRE!"

The voice of the child. The voice. It changed. Changed. It changed really badly.

An evil glimmer appeared in his eyes, Jens looked into his eyes and couldn't move. In fact, nobody could move. Everyone shared the same feeling. The feeling of incredible fear.

This fear was indescribable. The fear everybody felt was similar to that when nearly dying, but on a different level.

Weiss : "Ah… Ah…"

Ley : " _Joshua… I'll see you and your older brother soon! I'll return after this mission!_ "

Ley said those words and Joshua fell down on his knees.

Ley : " _Ram, Rem, be nice when we have to leave. We'll be back at midnight._ "

Like Joshua, they fell down and collapsed.

Ley : " _Weiss. The path you'll follow is a path of Isolation. You can't wish away the dismal days, you can't bring back what is gone. Please, make sure to remember me!_ "

Weiss collapsed and started bleeding out of her ears, mouth and eyes.

Jens however, started being able to move again.

Jens : "What… What the fuck are you!"

Ley : "We are Gluttony!"

Jens : "What did you do to them?"

Ley : "You forgot. Don't tell me you forgot. Did you actually forget it? You were the one that exterminated our kind. But thanks to you, now our generation will rise!"

Jens : "I've no fucking idea what you mean! What do you need?"

Ley : "GUAH!"

Ley ran towards Jens with his two daggers in his hands.

The fear, the anxiety, all emotions left Jens and he felt the pride inside of him rise.

"Do it."

Jens heard those words inside of his skull. He felt an unknown power awaken which he was unfamiliar with.

Jens dashed forwards and hit Ley in his stomach with his sword and launched him into the air. While he was in the air, Jens jumped very high.

The group, while Jens jumped into air, regained their consciousness and watched Jens and Ley.

It was unknown what happened. But out of thin air, Jens summoned thousands, if not more weapons.

Jens landed on the ground on his feet and Ley fell on his back and didn't stood up as he was shocked by what was going on.

The weapons flew around Jens. In a circle, in fact.

He threw a spear right through Ley's heart and warped towards him. Then, the spear disappeared. He then summoned a Great Sword. It was a huge sword, larger then Jens and cut Ley's hands off. Then immediately, he jumped into the air and summoned a bow. It was a gorgeous bow and he fired the arrows rapidly into Ley's head.

Ley : "AUGH!"

Weiss : "The…Bow… Thas'Dorah!"

Jens did not stop. In fact, he continued. He summoned an extremely long Katana. and Cut Ley's legs off. Ley's limbs were cut off in a cruel way. Jens then–

Jens : "You're done, Batenkaitos."

The boy with blonde hair, Jens summoned a final weapon and all the other weapons surrounding him disappeared.

Jens : "It's my honor, Leo. Thank you for this weapon."

He thanked someone and nobody understood what was going on. He summoned a mystical sword, it was a long sword and cut Ley's head off with it in one slash.

Jens : "Thank you, Blade of Eldia."

Jens winked his eyes ones and fell on the ground.

Joshua : "What the… What was that?"

Weiss : "The stories were true."

Ram : "That fool, just summoned thousand weapons?!"

Rem : "He saved us… JENS!"

Rem ran towards Jens and tried to wake him up.

Rem : "Jens! Jens! Please, are you there? Wake up!"

She started healing him, in a few seconds, he woke up.

Jens : "Ah… What, what happened? I-"

Weiss : "You're able to summon the Legacy of Leo…"

Jens : "What?"

Weiss : "You just defeated the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony all alone. You summoned thousand weapons. You warped towards him while throwing a spear. You created weapons out of thin air and started flying. It's a fact. You really are Jens…"

Jens : "I'm not sure what she says?"

Weiss : "It doesn't matter Jens. Hah.."

Weiss, started tearing up.

Weiss : "You actually forgot who I am. But that doesn't change anything. Jens remains Jens! Whether you're actually changed or not. I'll still like you and be your friend!"

Jens : "Why.. Ugh… Weiss, explain our relationship, who was I before the amnesia… Do you know—"

Ram : "REM! JOSHUA!"

Ley : "THIS IS AMAZING! WE GET TO EAT SOMEONE OF ELDIA! THIS IS AMAZING! BEAUTIFUL! WE ARE HONORED! WE WON'T DISAPPOINT!"

Unknown how, the boy reattached his body parts and stood up, there was blood over his whole body and ran towards Joshua and Rem.

Ley : "Rem. Joshua Euculius."

Ley grabbed both of them and licked his skin. His eyes rolled up and–

Weiss : "GUAH!"

Weiss created a black hole and it warped Ley away of the group.

Joshua and Rem both collapsed. Weiss caught Joshua and Jens grabbed Rem so both of them wouldn't fall.

Joshua, opened his eyes and looked disturbed at the two.

Rem on the other hand, didn't breathe.

Joshua : "What's… going on? Where am I? Who am I?"

Weiss : "Oh no… Joshua's Memories are eaten. The girl… with blue hair is probably…"

Ram : "Fool. Who is that girl you're having in your hands? Is she someone you know?"

Weiss : "W…What? What do you mean? She is your sister! Rem! It's Rem!"

Ram : "I-I'm sorry. But I don't have a sister."

Weiss : "That… That was the Authority of Gluttony, he ate Joshua's memories and made everyone forget Rem and but her into a coma state."

The world stopped moving for Jens. Everything froze for Jens. Chaos broke out in the Capital of Lugnica and all he could do is keep the girl in his hands that was erased from the world.

Jens : "Oh no… Ram, bring this girl and Joshua to a safe place. I need to go to Emilia. Weiss go with me!"

Weiss : "O-Okay! I've teleported Ley to somewhere else, but I'm not sure where."

Jens : "It's fine. I need to talk to Regulus. I know what to do for the first time."

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Anastasia : "I'm not too sure what this man means, but he clearly is our enemy."

Regulus : "Why do you have to call me like this? Anastasia-san. Hand over the Fox and we'll leave the city."

Crusch : "He's…. He's lying! I see it with my Divine Protection! He won't… leave…"

Aldebaran : "Oy Oy! Imma quite irritated now. Can't we just beat his ass already?"

Regulus laughed. He swung with hands and slowly narrows his eyes.

Regulus : "Oh… It seems we have company?"

Everyone looked behind them and there was Weiss and Jens, standing with the Sword that Weiss named the Sword of Eldia.

Emilia : "Jens?"

Regulus : "It seems your hero has arrived. The man with thousand names. The Successor of Kingdoms!"

Jens : "Shut up Regulus. You, Masquerade, and the other one with Red Hair… You were the cause of my Amnesia, weren't you?"

Regulus : "My My? Assuming Stuff is rather insulting, isn't it?"

Jens : "It's not assuming when I'm starting regaining my memories. I remember the day, I was in a dark room, and then–"

Regulus : "Oh my… You're right. But sadly, I made the fatal mistake to keep you alive. It seems you regained the ability of Leo? Quite fascinating. You're regaining more and more."

Reinhard : "Jens. Are you able to fight?"

Jens : "Count me in. We dealt with Gluttony. Ley Batenkaitos erased Joshua's memories and erased someone's existence of the Emilia Camp."

Regulus : "That stupid kid failed his job? Fuck."

Then, Felt arrived at the square too.

Felt : "Reinhard! Jens!"

Regulus : "Look who we got there! The Golden Lion!"

Jens : "Shut the fuck up Regulus. I'll kill you now."

Regulus : "Alright then. Let me say one thing…"

Regulus inhaled.

Regulus : "DOES IT FEEL GOOD? KNOWING YOU TRIED? KNOWING THAT ALL THAT REMAINS IS THE SLOW, COLD, BRUTAL DEATH OF THE FOOLS THAT WILL DIE IN VAIN! IT WAS YOU WHO ENDED THEIR LIVES! MADE THEM DIG THEIR OWN GRAVES! WITH YOUR DARK, SICK, CRUEL DESIGN! CONVINCED THEM THEIR WORLD COULD BE SAVED! HAVE YOU NO SHAME? SIGNING THEM UP FOR YOUR WAR? TRAIN THEM TO FIGHT WHAT THEY CAN'T BEAT. YOUR SINS ARE WHAT THEY'LL PAY FOR! YOU SACRIFICED THEM FOR YOUR NEEDS! YOU'LL REGRET YOUR DEEDS AFTER THIS! THE CHILDREN YOU MISLEAD, YOU'LL WATCH THEM ALL BLEED, YOUR STRENGTH WILL NEVER BRING VICTORY! YOU DIVIDED THEM AND TORE THEM APART! YOU SEVERED THEIR TRUST WHICH STRANGLED THEIR HEARTS! YOU PLANTED THE SEEDS OF DOUBT IN SIDE THEM! THERE WILL BE NO REST, THERE WILL BE NO LOVE. THERE WILL BE NO HERO IN THE END WHO WILL RISE ABOVE! AND WHEN IT ENDS, THE GOOD WILL CRAWL. THE SHINING LIGHT WILL SINK IN DARKNESS. VICTORY FOR HATE INCARNATE MISERY AND PAIN FOR ALL, WHEN YOU'LL FALL!"

Regulus shouted these words and everyone was in shock, even Jens. Regulus truly hated Jens. Those words confirmed the relationship between Regulus and Jens. They had this war for long, many many years probably.

Emilia and Anastasia looked worried at Jens.

The both of them looked towards each other.

Jens : "I…"

Jens looked shocked at Regulus who was looking at Jens like a smug.

Regulus : "I'LL BE THE ONE THAT EXTINGUISH THE FLAMES! THE SIN ARCHBISHOP OF GREED! REGULUS CORNEAS! HATRED WILL SPOUT! SUSPICION AND DOUBT! FRIENDSHIPS DENY WHILE ALLEGIANCES DIE! THE TASTE WILL BE SWEET WHEN YOU GET WHAT YOU'VE EARNED"

He breathes out and closes his.

Regulus : "And I'll watch you… burn."

Jens walks towards Regulus. Everyone slowly walks towards Jens and stand behind him.

Jens : "I'll be the one to touch the sun. Triumph will be mine."

Regulus : "This won't be a tragedy… You placed your faith in fools but once the fight for power starts, they'll deceive each other. You chose the wrong side this time too. I'll kill you. I'll divide you from this devil kingdom. You'll burn in my hands and from the ashes you will rise on our side…"

With this many players in the fight, who will rise, who will burn, but the final question… Who may be the one that started all this?


	20. Chapter 18

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 4 - "Witch. Greed. Jester. Star. Fall. Envy"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Regulus : "Even though I would be able to kill everyone here excluding Reinhard with one move, I still think this is quite unfair, isn't it? It is. It really is. What about my lady sending some of you away? After all, Lust, Gluttony and the others are still attacking the city somewhere else."

The man of Greed calmed down a bit and suggested a weird offer. He mentioned his lady while everyone wasn't quite sure what he meant with that.

Jens : "Who may your lady be?"

He asked while being nervous. After a few seconds of silence, the whole group excluding Reinhard van Astrea, Jens and Felt we're gone without a trace of them.

? : "I request you to not worry. I just send them away so they wouldn't get injured during this phenomenal fight. It would be quite a tragedy to end this story already, right? Like Regulus of Greed already told you, we try to avoid as much unnecessary sacrifices as possible, Jens…"

That voice came from nowhere, but at the same time from everywhere. It was an angelic voice. It gave off an important aura and her voice had a magic like charm that seemed to bind the bodies and souls of others.

The woman who said those words appeared out of thin air near Regulus Corneas.

She was extremely beautiful. She was beyond imagination. She is a relatively tall woman and has long, transparent platinum hair with dark blue eyes, and long eyelashes. Her beauty is extreme,just by being looked at or talked to, one can experience happiness enough to die for.

She is beautiful enough to be said to make other tremble with her beauty and that even God would hesitate to touch her. Humans have an ideal of beauty, and she is the answer to that beauty. Also, if beauty could kill, she would be that beauty.

Reinhard : "I would assume this is your lady, am I right Regulus ?"

Regulus : "Correct… This is-"

Pandora : "My name is Pandora. The Witch of Vainglory is what you mortals call me."

Jens : "Wi-Witch..?!"

The voice of Jens trembled, he wasn't sure if he could understand the beauty of the woman.

Felt : "Reinhard! What is going on?"

Reinhard : "Felt-sama! Please stay behind me."

Felt walked a few steps back and stood behind Jens and Reinhard.

Pandora : "It seems you unlocked the Legendary Legacy of Leo… Beautiful."

Pandora said that while looking at Jens.

Jens : "I've no idea what this power may contain. But I already tested it on one of the Gluttony Archbishops. It seems it was quite fatal."

Pandora : "Is that so? I would assume that you're regaining your memories faster than I could possibly imagine. You see, it was the mistake of **The Jester** that you're regaining your memories. Something went wrong. However, it's fine as how it is. I would have to take my absence right now, but please, don't forget about me Jens. We'll meet each other soon. Very soon."

She snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving beautiful white and gold feathers behind in the air.

Regulus : "As you heard, Pandora is extremely busy. So I'll have to deal with you three. The Sword Saint, The Golden Lion and The Boy with Thousand Names."

Reinhard : "Honestly, I have enough hearing you ranting around. I'm sorry if I am being rude. But I can't allow you to hurt Felt-sama."

Jens : "Reinhard, let's do this!"

Regulus : "Fine then. I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE ANIMALS!"

Hearing this, Jens starts thinking about what Elsa Granhiert used to say…

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Emilia : "H…Huh?"

Emilia opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a burning square. Near her, there was Priscilla Barielle creating a giant shield of light, Haku Segmunt who had a sword in his hand and was prepared to fight, Julius Euculius who had a shining blade in his hand, Meili Portroute and Nathan Harmonia who we're both standing near Emilia.

Meili : "Lia! You're awake!"

Emilia : "Wh… What happened?"

Nathan : "It was horrific! No- It was weird… Out of nowhere, you appeared on the ground without consciousness. What happened at where you were? What do you remember?"

Emilia : "Uhh… I was at a square where the Sin Archbishop of Greed, Regulus Corneas was, then Jens appeared and from then, I can't remember anything."

Priscilla : "I'm lowering the shield now! Prepare to fight whatever is out there!"

Priscilla released the shield and the fire was gone. All that was left we're remains of bodies, remnants of houses, ashes and smoke.

Haku : "This is a horrible sight. Even for a Lugnician City."

Julius : "Let's not embrace the joy too soon. Look there! At the top of that tower!"

There we're two silhouettes standing on the top of a clock tower. Both of them jumped down and stood right in front of the group.

? : "Let me see… A Witch, Blood Stained Bride, A Segmunt, Spirit Knight, Demon User and a Noble… Fucking disgusting sight, isn't it?"

A female voice was heard from the short body. She covers her whole body with bandages except for her eyes. She also wears a purple cape and a small flower shirt over the cape.

? : "Ah, you bring the words out of my mouth Star."

The second person is an old familiar…

Priscilla : "It seems that we're quite famous, aren't we? Let me guess, you're also from the Witch Cult?"

The woman called Priscilla Barielle said that extremely ruthless and rude to the two.

Masquerade : "In fact, it seems that Nathan and Emilia already know me, don't you two? For those that don't know me, my name is Masquerade, The Jester and The Murderer of Faces!"

? : "Nice introduction Jester. Julius, could you hand over the Book of Wisdom peacefully? If you do so, we won't touch you or your family anymore. Nymphadora Euculius and Klein Euculius have suffered enough, didn't they?"

Meili : "Lia, who is that scary girl in bandages?"

Meili asked with fear in her voice.

Sirius-A : "Right. Don't be fooled. My name is Sirius-A, not Sirius. That name is already taken by the Witch Cult's Sin Archbishop of Wrath! I'M THE LEADER OF THE WITCH CULT AND THE BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD CLOUD!"

—Blood Cloud

—Witch Cult

The Leader of the Witch Cult and The Blood Cloud…

The short girl rapped in bandages might be the biggest threat to the protagonists.

Nathan : "What…What did she just say?"

Meili : "Lia! I'm scared~!"

Julius : "The Head of The Witch Cult and The Blood Cloud… Even though that might be very threatening, it seems I'm not acquainted with the Blood Cloud and I'm quite unsure what that may be. Would you mind explaining me before you meet your demise?"

He pointed his sword which was shining like a rainbow at Sirius-A and Masquerade while asking her to respond to his question.

Sirius-A : "The Blood Cloud… How ruthless of you not knowing the most darkest organization existing! The Blood Cloud is an alliance of the Witch Cult which doesn't have Witch Genes!"

Masquerade : "Star, are you sure that's smart to explain to our enemies?"

Sirius-A : "Does it really matter? I think that they don't even stand a chance against you. After all, neither Halibel or the Sword Saint are here."

Masquerade : "That might be true. But they do have powerful–"

Priscilla : "Enough! Enough talking you two shitbags! This casual talking just infuriates me!"

Haku : "Priscilla-sama, calm down please–"

Sirius-A : "It seems that we didn't pull the right string Mask. Can you deal with them while I just take a look from a far? After all, I'm not that strong in my _current_ state."

Masquerade : "Well of course. However–"

Sirius-A cracked a finger and immediately, everyone's body froze.

Masquerade : "Let's keep it fair. Me versus two of you. Priscilla and Nathan, I'm quite interested in the two of you. Please."

Masquerade snapped his fingers and Priscilla and Nathan unfroze.

Priscilla : "How interesting. This is extremely interesting. An ability that is able to freeze someone's od? That's magnificent. I'm really interested in the outcome of this battle. However, don't be fooled. The odds of fate are always on my side."

Nathan : "P-Priscilla, Masquerade is extremely powerful."

Priscilla : "Oh… I know who Masquerade is… I already fought against him."

Nathan : "And so did I… So this really is a rematch, isn't it?"

Masquerade : "I would rather call this magnificent! PLEASE, ENJOY THE SHOW EVERYONE!"

Emilia : "AAhhh!"

Emilia suddenly, fell on the ground and realized she was able to move. She ran towards Priscilla and Nathan and—

Emilia : "Guess it's my turn too!"

Emilia summoned needles of Ice and fired them rapidly towards Masquerade.

However, for some reason, everything went through Masquerade, as if his body was water, or gas. At the very least, it wasn't solid.

Masquerade : "I guess it's a one versus three? That's even more fun!"

Nathan : "Wait everyone! Masquerade…"

Masquerade : "What is it?"

Nathan : "I want to do an offer."

Masquerade : "That sounds… boring. But I listen."

Nathan : "If we win, you'll tell me where Melissa is."

Masquerade : "BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man laughed.

Masquerade : "Sure… Now, let the show begin!"

Priscilla : "Yang Sword!"

She summoned an ornate crimson sword from light. It was a flaming fire.

Nathan : "Hya!"

Nathan created a sword created by light, not fire, but shining light. There was a clear difference between the magical blades of Priscilla and Nathan.

Emilia : "It seems Pack is unavailable right now… Guess it's just me."

Emilia summoned a giant sword of Ice, it was bigger than Emilia, but for some reason it was light for her.

Masquerade : "GREAT! I LOVE THIS ALREADY!"

Priscilla ran towards Masquerade. He tried to dodge her attack of her sword, however she suddenly vanished and appeared next to him and sliced his left arm off.

Priscilla : "Still talking big?"

He was bleeding and was shivering.

Masquerade : "So this is the power that thee~ Sun Princess holds? Fascinating! I can't describe it differently!"

He jumped into the air and kicked Priscilla right into her face and send her flying against a wall. It was an extremely powerful kick. She tried to stand up, however her Aura was dangerously low and remained on the ground. Slowly closing her eyes.

Nathan : "Priscilla-sama! Seliumin Akra!"

Nathan fired a flame towards Priscilla which shielded her and slowly restored her wounds and Aura.

Masquerade : "Nathan… Of all these people, I think you might be the most dangerous to me. The fact that you remained your memories after the fight at the Hyclara Plateau was really a pain in the ass for me."

Nathan : "We– BLAGH!"

Suddenly, Nathan found a dagger coming out of chest right through his stomach. He fell down and started coughing blood.

Emilia : "What..!"

Emilia looked who was behind Nathan and saw Sirius-A. She looked back at the building where she was standing few seconds ago, without a doubt, that was a clone. The clone still stood on the building but slowly vanished.

Sirius-A : "I'm sorry Harmonia. Never turn your back–"

That moment, the reality froze. Time and Space separated from each other. Nobody could move except Nathan. It was clearly his **Divine Protection of Motion**.

In fact, manipulating Time and Space is one of the highest classes of Magic in the world. The fact that Nathan possessed a Divine Protection which could manipulate that in fatal moments was rare. It was possible that this Divine Protection was unique, only to Nathan able to be used.

Nathan : "F-Fuck… I only got… 12 more seconds… Akra Vita!"

The only individual not frozen in time, casted a very rare Yang Spell. "Akra Vita" drains Aura from minor spirits from the atmosphere. Even though time is frozen, it still continued with healing the wound and restoring his aura.

Right after the magic spell, time started moving again.

Nathan : "Fuck… You."

Nathan pointed his hand towards Sirius-A and created a giant explosion of wind and made her go flying through multiple buildings and was gone from the battlefield for the time being.

Masquerade : "That's clearly the Divine Protection of Motion. But healing magic outside of Water Mana is quite rare. I suppose you really are from the branch family Harmonia. The stories were indeed true. It makes me sad."

Emilia : "Stop right there villain. Despite Nathan-san being in my royal camp, I won't allow you hurt him. Freeze!"

Emilia started firing multiple Ice Crystals, however his feet were frozen.

Three of the crystals hit right into his mask and it started to crack.

Masquerade : "You… Filthy Bitch!"

A small part of his mask broke of and there was one small thing able to be seen.

 **Red Eye** …

It was a beautiful color of red. Probably the color of blood. However, there was something different from his eye.

It was an abnormal eye.

Normally, the eye exists of an iris and the white sclera part.

This eye was different.

The Iris of the eye was a beautiful color of red…

However…

The Sclera… The White Color of the eye was…

Black.

Nathan : "What the fuck…"

Emilia : "You… What are you?"

Masquerade : "Hm… Hma… Hmahahaha! You foolish mortals…. Agh…"

Nathan : "His Aura is low. It's time to end this."

Emilia : "Got it… I'm extremely sorry for using this ability… But this has to happen… Ex Huma!"

Emilia fired an ice panicle going right through Masquerade's heart. However, the ice panicle was connected between Emilia's hand and Masquerade's heart and was slowly draining the Aura, Mana and Od out of his body.

The magical incarnation of "Ex" shows the power level of the magic caster. The Incarnation Al shows most of the times the strongest basic spell of every element. However, Ex is supposed to be the forbidden technique and is only unlock able for a few individuals in every Kingdom.

Ex Huma… A forbidden Ice Magic was used by Emilia, the Half-Elf.

Masquerade : "By… This rate… I'll freeze to death…"

Emilia started to tear up and the tears dropped from her face on the hard surface of the stone ground. This was the first time she had to use this.

Suddenly, the Icicle Line broke. It got melted.

A giant flame appeared on the square where the fight happened. Immediately, the others unfroze too.

Everybody looked at the sky and they saw a giant black dragon with golden horns appear above of them.

The Black Dragon landed on the ground, in the mean time, Masquerade ran away while nearly bleeding to death.

Dragon : "YOUU DEVILSS!"

It was extraordinary. The Dragon spoke. The Dragon suddenly collapsed and a girl came out of its mouth.

Priscilla in fact, was still lying on the ground, without consciousness.

Haku Segmunt : "What the… Who are you? You just came out of a dragon's head!"

? : "AH! OF COURSE! LET ME INTRODUCE Y'ALL FUTURE LOVE!"

The girl made a spin and immediately, bird wings appeared on her back, her hand changed into that of the dragon, and a serpent tail appeared out of her back.

She was a… Shape Shifter.

However, her human appearance remained the same.

She has short golden hair, blood red eyes and wears almost no clothes. She had fake snake eyes as accessoires in her hair and a long ponytail with a red rose at the very hand.

She wears a purple bikini and really short black pants. No shoes.

Her outfit could be described as a sexual outfit.

Capella : "My name is Capella Emerada Lugnica you shit bags! I am the Witch Cult's Sin Archbishop of Lust! You all should love me! Admire me! Worship me! Adore me and ONLY ME! ALL THE LOVE IN THIS WORLD SHOULD ME MINE AND IT WILL BE MINE!"

So far, Capella is considered to be the worst personality wise within the Sin Archbishops. She speaks in a way that sounds like she spat and trampled upon courtesy, complete with a child like cruelty. She claims that all the love and respect in the world exists to be monopolized by her.

Nathan : "Capella Emerada Lugnica?! But that cannot be. That's a name of royalty… That's the name of the…"

Haku : "That's the name of the Ancient Princess… The First King of Lugnica!"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Reinhard and Regulus clashed. Regulus suddenly summoned the **EXACT** same sword as Jens had.

Reinhard : "You are stronger than expected."

Regulus : "Expecting stuff is rude, Reinhard. You'll pay for that cur."

Without moving, Reinhard's legs got cut off. The speed of Regulus was abnormal. There couldn't be something comparable to that speed. He was fast. Faster than the wind. Faster than lightning. Faster than light.

He fell down down on his back and looked at Regulus aiming his sword against Reinhard's throat.

Regulus : "Weak. You're done Sword Saint."

He swung his hand and sliced Reinhard in half.

Felt : "Wha…What…"

Jens : "N-NO!"

Jens dashed towards Regulus and sliced his right arm off in peaces extremely fast.

Felt dashed forwards and activated the ability which she used few weeks ago. She did exact the same to Regulus like Jens, but with his left arm.

Regulus : "Blagh! N-How–"

Jens : "You really are greedy."

Regulus : "You guys, Jens, Felt… YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE DEVIL! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! EVEN IF IT TAKES THE MY LIFE AND THE LIFE OF MY LADY AND ALL THE CULT MEMBERS! I WILL FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE—"

Jens turned around and sliced his head off. Regulus Corneas. The Sin Archbishop of Greed, died.

Felt : "A…Reinhard!"

She ran towards him and grabbed his face with his hands and started crying. Her tears fell on his face.

Felt : "No… No… This can't be… You we're the strongest one… You we're the one that saved me… Don't die in my hands!"

Immediately, A bright light appeared on Reinhard and his limbs were reattached along with the wound that was gone.

Reinhard : "I.. I took quite a hit, didn't I?"

Felt : "You.. YOU'RE BACK!"

Felt jumped in Reinhard's arms and hugged him.

Reinhard : "Of course. I would never leave you or my friends alone."

Jens : "Reinhard… You scared me there for a.. second… What kind of ability was that?"

Reinhard : "That was my **Divine Protection of The Phoenix**. It allows me to revive myself every now and then. I can't use it frequently though. I would have to act less ruthless next time."

? : "You three are trash."

They looked at the building in front of them and noticed Regulus standing there.

Felt : "WHAT! WE JUST KILLED YOU!"

Regulus : "Don't be stupid. Did you actually think my lady would let me die? Did you really think she would allow Jens to get the Witch Gene of Greed? No fucking way!"

There was no scratch on Regulus. He was fully restored to his healthy state.

Regulus : "I won't die until the Devils of Lugnica have died. Especially Jens, Emilia, Felt and Nathan…"

Felt : "What? What has Nathan to do with this?"

Regulus : "As if I need to explain that. Also, Jens… Killing me when I'm talking is extremely rude. Don't you understand basic concepts like politeness? Anyway, I don't want to deal with this. Hey? Are you listening Cinder? It's your turn you bitch."

A dark portal opened in front of Reinhard, Jens and Felt.

Regulus : "I have to deal with Emilia, Anastasia and the others. We'll meet very soon. Sorry, but I have to take absence."

Jens : "No problem. We just killed you and we'll kill you again."

Hearing this, Regulus becomes angry.

Regulus : "Impossibleimpossibleimpossible. What does this mean, I don't know what this means. Why must I be looked at like this. You actually think you can make a chance against me? Who do you think I am. I am the Sin Archbishop "Greed" Regulus Corneas. The most satisfied in the world! It was established as the utmost! There exists nothing that can shake both my mind and body! But still, why must I be in such a shape! Playing around with me. It's not a joke. No matter who, why do they accept such nonsensical absurdities as if it was obvious. Jens, Felt and that Reinhard too, just because I showed a little mercy are getting too ahead of yourselves, if I was serious from the beginning then I could have had tore you three apart in bits and pieces, but aren't you misunderstanding your own power? I refuse to face such embarrassment due to such a humorous misunderstanding, I'd hate that. It's annoying, bothersome, irritating, infuriating, abominable, hateful, nasty and just shallow stupidity. I have till now and always been doing well. Over the years, decades, and centuries, I have been faithfully serving as a Sin Archbishop more than anyone. I first laid my hands on this Authority when I was chosen by the Witch Gene which Pandora gave me, my father who was always busy with being who he was, my mother who passed away few days after I was born and my irritating brothers who used to divide my part when my food got spilled, were all killed by me, and the citizens of the forgotten Kingdom who looked at me as if I was an idiot, the people of the town who pushed me to live in that useless village and house, and all the remaining uninjured people of the country too, I tore them all apart into bits and pieces, and when everything was gone I finally noticed my way of living! I don't need anything. Everything is just annoying. I am satisfied. It is not because I don't have it. I didn't need it. Unlike the intrusive scum, I don't need anything. Even so, if something is given, you would say that I wasn't looking out for it and would be pitied by you ultimately. Only a satisfied person like me who eradicates the need to have or say something should be in this world. No matter who, they're just talking about their selfish nonsense, you shit. Does anyone have the right to mercy on me? Does anyone have the right to despair while pitying on me? Is it a secret that anyone can do those. I do not need anything and neither did I ask for anything. My father who used to buy anything is goddamn dead. My shitty mother is also goddamn dead. Although I looked closely about the extent of the breaking of our relationship, my irritating brothers who used to divide my part of their bun when my food got spilled are goddamn dead. Stop you shits, being arbitrarily kind towards me. Whether you're gentle you're looking at me as someone low, you must be looking down on me. Someone who looks the goddamn down on others, especially someone who is from the same family would obviously be hated. It's obvious he'd die. I am not bad. Nothing is bad at all. You all are bad. You all are, you all are the devils, you all are, makingmemakingmemakingme, singled out as someone pitiful. You can taste the feeling that you think is that of seeing the most embarrassing existence in the world. The reason for pitying me should disappear from the world. I heard a sigh. You're looking at me. I think you smiled at me. What's so strange about me. What did you see in me that made you laugh. Even though you had no power, you weren't sluggish at all while using your tongue, that grudgeful kid. Why did such a scumbag have to break my heart so much. Don't stand in my way don't obstruct me don't disturb me I'm not pitiful you guys are you are all helpless and ignorant but still with "Greed"! You have to crawl throughout your entire life just to satisfy your incomplete selves, you are the greed that should be pitied! I am different I am not like that I am not asking for anything. I do not want anything I am better than your incomplete self. Do not pity on me. The truth is that you are just jealous of me and envy me as I am in a position you can never reach and henceforth you spill out such words out of your mouth. Isn't that correct I guess it is correct it is obvious that that's correct. I cannot comprehend. Both you and I are different people. Even thinking of getting a return by taking risks, no matter how you think about it, it would be a mistake to say it is reasonable. How crazy. You should be able to understand it by being calm. All humans except me are just floating in a fever. The very fact that it is understandable is meaningless, useless and irresponsible. It is all a fantasy of yours which you call it love love is friendship and trust what foolish idiocy reproductive activities themselves are the utmost bothersome acts. I don't understand what it means. What do to it for. Whether it's for being a mother or a child, although it makes a family, even if it is decorated with such words, it will be different from myself, whether that thing dies out or not, it would have no effect. If they continue to live when I die, I'll be over. If they are dead while I live would only mean my continuation. People in love and affection don't become one. A person is only one in the first place. Because it is foolish to be compromised for other people and arrange companionship while considering the person's fantasy, and it is stupid to other people, to gather well-looking women, but it is not stupid to betray the chosen party just to tailor to their own virginity, should I accept even that. Don't skip such a selfish act. Just leave me alone, but you still ask whether you can infringe upon me even more? Just do that! Let me fit just that thought into your head! Are you still requesting me. No matter how much you do it I still pity you. The entire world is pitiful! Fuck… You all. I will return and reach out my hands on your throat and kill you Jens."

Regulus kept ranting and ranting until he was done with it. He kept smashing his feet on the ground and swinging with his hands. He was pissed.

The fact that they killed Regulus once, was beyond his imagination and it made him extremely angry.

Regulus left and there came few people out of the portal.

A short girl, around 145 cm, has a trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her hair color is half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips.

The second girl was more mature. She is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth.

The third woman came out of the portal and gave an disgusting aura to Felt, Jens and Reinhard. They immediately grabbed their weapons, with Felt grabbed a small dagger, Reinhard the Dragon Sword Reid and Jens his new weapon.

She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress.

? : "Such a boring sight, isn't it Cinder?"

The girl with an umbrella in her hands and different colored eyes nodded.

Cinder : "Don't be fooled. This is quite interesting."

Felt : "Why the hell is everybody attacking this Capital all of the sudden?"

Reinhard : "Stay calm Felt-sama. Stay behind me. You three. Please introduce yourselves."

Emerald : My name is Emerald Sustrai. Cinder's right hand. The other girl is Neo."

Cinder : "My name is Cinder Fall… The Current Fall Maiden."

Fall Maiden.

That was a new term which nobody was familiar with except Reinhard.

Reinhard : "Oh my god… So it was you who murdered Amber?"

Cinder : "It seems my name is popular in this Demon Kingdom. You see, I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful."

Felt : "Reinhard… What's a Maiden?"

Reinhard : "The Four Maidens are the host of the Magical natural power that has existed in the world for thousands of years. They are the physical embodiment of the four seasons. Fall seems to be the most dangerous so far. This woman has done way too much corruption in the Sacred Empire of Volakia when I was there six months ago. However, you'll pay for your deeds."

Cinder : "Neo, go for the boy. Em, go for Felt. I'll deal with the Saint."

Neo ran towards Jens and jumped on him and created a small portal behind him which she pushed him in and jumped in herself.

Jens blinked his eyes and noticed that he was falling from the sky, at least one kilometer in the sky.

He looked around him and found himself on the whole other side of the Capital. However, he wasn't afraid to fall to death for some reason.

He saw Neo flying towards him with the umbrella pointing towards him. At the end of the umbrella, was a sharp, steel needle.

However, while falling, he kicked the umbrella out of her hands and created the spear from the Gluttony Battle and threw it against the Clock Tower which he saw, warping towards that.

Neo, created a new portal and was gone.

He sat down on the roof of the tower and looked at the spear.

There was a name on the spear.

"The Spear of Vengeance"

That was the name Jens read. However, it was written in a language he could read.

He made the spear vanish with his mind and summoned the other weapons. He put them on the roof while calming down. He grabbed the bow first.

"Thas'Dorah, The Legacy of The Windrunners"

The Windrunners. That was a name which felt really familiar to Jens. He took a breathe and put the bow down and grabbed a katana. It was a red blade which had a white line in the middle.

"The Katana of Summer"

That name didn't say anything to Jens and put it down.

He grabbed a necklace which he also summoned. However, first thought Jens had was like :

"Why… Is this necklace a 'weapon'?"

He tried to find the name but could not find it. He opened the medallion and saw a name in it and a small paper.

"The Medallion of Summer"

He grabbed the paper and read what it said.

"I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you"

Jens felt a chill going through Jens spine and kept reading. He had no idea what this could possibly mean. He kept reading and noticed that the letters were also written in a language he could understand.

However, the characters were really small. So it was quite a big letter.

"I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness. You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness. I wish I could talk to you, if only for a few minutes. So you could finally understand the reasons why I did it. I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered. I want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered. I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed. I never planned that I would leave you there alone. I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home. All those times I swore what it would be okay. But in the end, now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray. Please, baby don't do what I did, I don't want you to waste your life in vain."

Jens started crying, without being sad. He didn't control his tears and suddenly, the tears dropped on the letter.

He wiped his tears without understanding why he was actually crying.

The letter was sad, in fact, it was the saddest thing Jens has read so far.

What could this mean though? It's clearly talking about someone abandoning someone else. But why and who? Is this even meant for Jens? If it is… It could be…

"My parents…"

Right then…

Something weird happened. Jens felt the despair possess his body.

Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.

Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.

Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.

"What the fuck is this feeling?!"

Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.

Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.

Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.  
Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.

He blinked and found himself in a different place. It felt like a dream, but it felt so real. He found himself in a cave. This time, it was colorful. He walked down the path that led to a small lake where he saw a beautiful girl.

Jens : "Ah…?"

Satella : "I'm Satella, Jens…"

Jens couldn't describe how he felt. When nurtured, those emotions grew several times more, his love, soon became sins.

 **Sloth** , for being unable to grab her hands show her the light of the world.  
 **Lust** , for wanting to hug her, kiss her, and become one with her.  
 **Greed** , for willing her love, doing anything to take it all.  
 **Gluttony** , for wanting to consume the love and possess everything together with her.  
 **Pride** , for hating, destroying and erasing anything and everyone except for her.  
 **Wrath** , for willing to fight and conquer for her.  
 **Envy** , simply envying the world that surrounds the beautiful girl.

Jens : "Satella… why do you look so sad. What's wrong? Who did this?"

Jens didn't feel like himself, however he did not mind it. He liked being in love with Satella.

Satella : "Jens… The Blood Cloud… The Witch Cult… They want me to destroy."

Jens : "I won't let them Satella. Tell me what to do."

Satella : "…"

Jens jumped into the water and grabbed her hands with one hand and touched her beautiful face with the other.

Jens : "Just tell me. I'll do anything for you."

Satella : "You must kill me."

Jens : "I won't! I'll save you. I'll show you the light of the world and we'll live forever!"

Satella : "You already showed me the light. You already love me. We already lived forever. But we can't do it anymore. You must defeat them, and then kill me, Jens."

Jens : "There must be a different way… Satella… You are… a Witch, Right?"

Satella : "I… I'm Satella. But I'm also the Witch of Envy… I can't explain it correctly…"

Jens : "Could you… Tell me about the Witch of… Vainglory? I met her today, but I know of the seven Deadly sins, and Vainglory isn't one of them."

Satella : "Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… Pandora… "

Pandora…

Satella kept saying the name of the Witch of Vainglory and started to cry even more, more, more and even more.

The cave started to collapse and rocks fell down and blocked the entrance of the area of the lake.

Suddenly, Satella was covered with shadows and was immediately someone else. Her silhouette remained the same, but she was different. Jens just knew it was someone different.

? : "PANDORA!PANDORA!PANDORA! PANDORA IS THE WOMAN THAT BROUGHT EVIL TO THIS WORLD. SHE WAS CREATED. SHE WAS CREATED. THAT FILTHY DEMON IS THE REASON HOW IT IS NOW! HER NAME! HER FILTHY DIVINE NAME. PANDORAPANDORAPANDORAPANDORAPANDORAPANDORA! SHE KILLED THE FORMER SWORD SAINT. SHE MADE REGULUS. SHE CREATED THE EARTH DEVIL. SHE CREATED THE DEMONS. SHE ERASED THE KINGDOM. SHE IS THE DEVIL OF THE WORLD. YOU MUST KILL HER!"

That… individual started screaming, but the words she yelled remained in Jens head for always.

He looked up and found a giant boulder fall on his face. Right then, he regained his consciousness and found himself again, on the roof of the clock tower.

He looked around him and saw in the distance…

"Emilia. Priscilla. Haku. Julius. Meili. Nathan… Fighting… A Serpent with Wings?!"


	21. Chapter 19

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 5 - "My Sorrow. Their Melancholy. The Despair of Life"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"E…Emilia?"

Looking at the distance, Jens noticed the square where the group, which existed of Emilia, Priscilla, Nathan, Haku, Julius and Meili, fighting a giant creature.

It was hard to describe whether it was a snake, a bird, a dragon, or something else.

However, Jens felt different from before… before he read the letter and met Satella.

He felt troubled. Anxious. Upset. Uneasy. Afraid. Provoked. Flustered. Angered. Pained. Irritated. Frightened. Disturbed. Concerned. Plagued. Confused.

The feeling that went through Jens was extremely unknown. However, he still felt like being himself.

[ Jens ]

That's the name of the boy that stood there. However, like the feeling, Jens was different from before.

Jens summoned the Spear of Vengeance and threw it right in front of Emilia.

He teleported to the Spear and the creature turned back.

Emilia : "J-Jens!"

Jens : "Please, stay back Emilia. I don't want you to get hurt."

Emilia : "Wh-What? You…. look different… You talk different."

Jens : "Don't be stupid. Jens remains Jens."

That moment, Jens threw and extremely harsh respond to Emilia.

Priscilla slowly walked towards Emilia. Haku looked shocked like everyone else.

Meili : "Jens? Brother? Is everything oooookay?"

Jens : "Meili… It's time to slaughter them."

Meili : "Ooooooooooh….. I get it."

Hearing this, the two of them talk in a very familiar way. The two of them, had the most least aquatinted relationship, but now responded to each other as if there was something going on.

Nathan : "J-Jens… what's going on?"

Jens : "Shut up. Let me finish this peace of crap."

Jens turns towards the creature which turned back to the girl with a dragon hand, angel wings and serpent skin and a snake tail. She also partly had Dragon Scales on her body. She was a true shape shifter.

Capella : "Oh? I guess we aren't known with each other, are we mister handsome? Please tell me, do you feel love—"

Jens : "Shut up…. [ Shit Bird ] "

Capella : "Oh! HA! THE BOY IS ALREADY IN OUR POSSESSION?"

Julius : "Jens? What is that woman talking about?"

Jens : "You stupid kids. You don't understand who this boy is, do you? He's the reason the world is how it is. He's the one that left this world in remnants. He's the one that exterminated the Garden of Eden's children. He's the one that created the Witches of Sin. He's the one that made the Seventh Kingdom disappear. He's the one that created the Witch Cult. He's the one that made Emilia go through shit 100 years ago. He's the one that made us search for Melissa Lestrange. He's the one that caused Priscilla go through her past. He's the one that caused Nymphadora to die. He's the reason why your sister died Meili. He's the reason why the Segmunt and Rosewald family got destroyed. He's the reason of everything and should die. So please, kill me."

Capella : "BAHAHAHA! HILARIOUS! TRULY HILARIOUS! AAAHH… It's so sad you're a pretty boy."

Hearing this, the group shocks. Emilia especially, starts to tear up.

Nathan : "Ah–"

Julius : "I would… assume Jens is possessed by the individual who speaks. Who may my enemy be this time?"

Jens : "I give you a hint. My birthday is on the 14th of May and I'm from Gu–"

Nathan : "That… can't be… The…"

Jens : "YES! AHAHA! YOU KNOW WHO I AM? RIGHT? YOU DO!? YOU THEN ALSO THAT I'M VERY VERY CRAZY AND I'M PAST THE POINT OF RETURN. NOW THAT YOU KNOW WHO I AM I CAN'T STOP, WON'T STOP, NEVER STOP STABBING YOU IN THE HEART. YOU ALL WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF **The Crazed Prince**."

Priscilla : "Wh-What? The Crazed Prince is here? I'm not speak lies, but I'm quite interested and frightened because of that. After all, he's the only one that can resist the heat of my Blade."

Jens : "HAHAHA I FUCKING LOVE THIS!"

Julius : "N-No… Emilia….?"

Julius looked at Emilia and saw her pointing her hand towards Jens while collecting Mana from the atmosphere.

Emilia summoned spikes of Ice.

Emilia : "I… I never thought this would happen Jens…"

Jens : "You filthy half witch bitch. AHAH. WITCH BITCH—"

Nathan : "WAIT! EMILIA! That voice of Jens…"

? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !

Nathan : "That's the voice of Masquerade…"

Jens : "Oh now it's… serious…"

Nathan : "The… Crazed Prince is the reason of Melissa… The Crazed Prince is Masquerade?!"

Emilia : "Tch…"

Emilia bitted her teeth and the tears fell.

Emilia : "I request one answer of you, Prince."

Jens : "What may it be Witch?"

Emilia : "Please tell me, is there something else, even if it means my life?"

Jens : "Do you really ask that? If you surrender and walk towards me… I'll teleport you to the Royal Palace where we'll bring you to an end."

Nathan : "Emilia-sama! Don't! We can beat Je–"

Jens : "So… You want your friend to die?"

Julius : "Ah…"

Jens : "Of course you can kill me. After all, I don't feel anything. Jens will feel every scratch and will suffer from the inside. He'll feel all the pain. I won't be able to defeat any of you with this body. I'm not able to summon anything or use my own powers. So if you want to kill me. Go for it."

Emilia : "Prince… What will happen to me?"

Jens : "We'll use you as a vessel. We'll– BLAGH!"

Suddenly, a black shadow left Jens body and he collapsed.

Capella : "WAH?!"

Jens : "I–'M… Back…"

Emilia : "Jens! Is that you?"

Jens : "He…'s gone for now–"

Capella : "IMPOSSIBLE! WE ALMOST HAD THE WITCH IN OUR POSSESSION! YOU'LL PAY!"

Capella Emerada Lugnica transformed into a black dragon and set the square on fire with her Dragon Breath.

Everything was burning, but Julius extinguished the ground.

? : "Jesus. The Jester really is useless. Revealing his identity like that. Truly sad."

? (2) : "Doesn't matter. The Witch is ours."

Capella : "Ah. Gentlemen, you're finally here."

The group looked at the two men that appeared.

One of them was Regulus. The other one has has long blackish brown hair that reaches to his eyebrows and sleepy looking black eyes, with features that make him look like a woman. He wears an outfit which is similar to Roswaal's own.

Regulus : "Regulus Corneas. The Sin Archbishop of Greed. The Head of the Witch Cult is here."

Hector : "… Hector… Here."

Emilia : "Ah!"

Julius : "Two Villains. Stay back or else I've to fight you."

Regulus : "This is weird. Hector, Emilia please."

Hector snapped his fingers and Emilia collapsed and fell on the ground. Regulus teleported and grabbed her and carried her in his hands.

Regulus : "My apologies. But I have clearly no time to deal with you. I have to bring this beauty to the Royal Palace. Come there when you're ready and prepared."

In a blink of an eye, Regulus was gone.

Jens : "RRRRRRRRRRRRRREGULUS!"

Nathan : "Calm down Jens! We've to deal with the dragon and Hector first."

Jens : "I'll fucking kill every one of them!"

Jens turned around and looked at the two.

Julius : "Stay Calm. I'll help with bringing back Emilia. Let's deal with these two first."

Hector : "That saddens me. I did nothing wrong at all. I help Regulus because I'm forced to. It really isn't my fault and I have no desire to fight any of you. Especially not Jens… After all, you're the one that knows how I feel."

Hector turned around and walked away.

Capella : "COWARD! FUCKING COWARD. YOU DEPRESSED COWARD! NO PROBLEM. I'LL DEAL WITH THESE SHIT BAGS!"

Jens : "Katana of Summer."

Jens summoned the Katana and jumped into the air and cut her wings off. He landed perfectly and that all happened in less then few seconds.

Capella fell down on the ground and transformed into her human form.

Julius : "I see. It's time to show you all my power. Let's kill this Cultist."

Julius pointed his sword towards the sky, and his blade started to shine like a rainbow.

Julius : "Water. Fire. Wind. Earth. Light and Darkness. Be on my side."

Like he said, the six affinities of Magic were in the blade of his.

Capella ran towards them. She transformed her arm into a 3 meter long blade and tried to cut right through Meili.

However, Julius summoned a wall of Ice and froze her.

Jens appeared next to Capella and cut her body in half. However, her body instantly regenerated.

Capella : "Did I forget to say? HA! I'M ABLE TO USE MY AUTHORITY WHEN DEAD!"

They realized what she was capable of. Even when her heart is crushed, she's still able to regenerate.

She pushed Jens away and the flames slowly faded away.

Capella : "NowNow! I guess we had enough fun for us. I'll have to go. I'm being called."

Capella transformed into a majestic yellow bird and flew away.

Julius : "We… What is this? We didn't succeed in killing a single one… We defeat no Archbishops."

? : "Heya! They're here!"

Maria, from the Crusch camp extinguished all the flames. Looking at them, all members of the Camps arrived.

Ferris : "Nya! They need healing!"

Immediately, Priscilla created a giant light barrier where everyone started to be healed and so no infiltrators could enter. Immediately, everyone felt relief and rested for a few seconds.

Jens : "Regulus Corneas has Emilia."

Everyone looked at Jens at that moment.

Jens : "Listen up. I know most of you don't care about Emilia, because she's different. Because she's an Half Elf! But I love her and we must work together to safe her. Please help me in bringing her back. Who will help me in defeating them and bringing her back?"

Anastasia : "Jens-san. I love your love for Emilia. But what would it help us in helping her? Isn't it quite beneficial for all camps to have one eliminates already?"

Crusch : "Anastasia-sama! How dare you say something that dark ?"

Anastasia : "Come now Crusch-san. I'm just being honest."

Reinhard : "I don't care what anyone says. But I'll help with fighting Greed and bringing back Emilia. However we got a problem. If this continues, the city will be destroyed, I can't let that happen. We need to create teams that will fight a sin."

Ram : "Gluttony is at the western part of the Palace. Lust is at the upper part of the Palace. Greed is at the northern part of the Palace. Masquerade is at the Southern part of the Palace. I used my Clairvoyance. We got time. But not long."

Jens : "Let me draw something real quick. Nathan, give me the Map. I'll draw something on the back."

Nathan gave a map and a pencil and Jens started drawing.

The ones at the Square, inside of the Shrine we're–

Weiss Schnee, from the representatives. Cynthia was dead, Elis and Alexandrius were with the King at the Palace.

Priscilla's Camp, Ryuu Lyon, Haku Segmunt, Priscilla Barielle, Aldebaran and Schult.

Crusch' Camp, Levi Avaritia, Felix Argyle, Crusch Karsten, Wilhelm van Astrea and Maria Aqua.

Anastasia's Camp, Tivey Pearlbaton, Julius Juukulius, Mimi Pearlbaton, Anastasia Hoshin, Halibel, Hetaro Pearlbaton and Joshua Juukulius with no memories.

Emilia Camp, Otto Suwen, a coma state Rem, Jens, Nathan Harmonia and Meili Portroute.

Felt's Camp, Reinhard and Felt, Flam Remendis, Grassis Remendis and Aestas Toto.

Jens : "It was a hard choice. But I made it, I created the groups that will fight one of the Palace Parts."

Western Part – Gluttony Battle :  
Julius Juukulius – Felt – Otto Suwen – Haku Segmunt – Priscilla Barielle

Upper Part – Lust Battle :  
Weiss Schnee – Aldebaran – Crusch Karsten – Felix Argyle – Maria Aqua – Tivey Pearlbaton

Northern Part – Greed Battle :  
Jens – Reinhard van Astrea – Aestas Toto

Southern part – Jester Battle :  
Ram – Flam Remendis – Levi Avaritia – Nathan Harmonia – Wilhelm van Astrea – Mimi Pearlbaton

Entrance Part – Blood Cloud Battle :  
Anastasia – Halibel – Hetaro Pearlbaton – Grassis Remendis – Ryuu Lyon – Schult

Saying this out loud. Nobody has complains about this, and agrees.

Jens : "Group with your Team and prepare your strategy! Gluttony is able to eat Memories and seemingly also names. He can use their Memories to make you terrified. Lust is a shape shifter. I got no clue about Wrath. Greed is extremely strong, the Jester is strong, but hurt at the moment. Let's make it happen and win back our City!"

Everyone started clapping and yelled "Yeah"

Jens felt slightly better when seeing everyone willing to put their lives on the game to save the city. It was a feeling of relief.

However, he did not feel totally relieved, the fact that the creep, Regulus Corneas of Greed, still had Emilia in his possession, was truly on his nerves.

Thinking of that, he starts thinking of how he got possessed. Even though it wasn't for too long. Jens doesn't remember how he, out of the sudden, got possessed by the **Crazed Prince**.

Anyway, it wasn't the time to think of that now, he should go group with his team.

Walking towards Reinhard, there was a female too. Aestas.

Reinhard : "May I ask why you chose me for this battle?"

Jens : "A-Ah… You're the only one that comes near his level. We can use you. Aestas, right?"

Aestas : "Yeah! Ma Name is Aestas Toto! I'm quite strong, in fact!"

Jens : "Are you a mage?"

Aestas : "Ah no! This is my weapon!"

Aestas created a dark portal and grabbed a giant scythe out of it.

It's a medium length scythe with as origin Beyond the Waterfall, as powerful as any magic in Lugnica. A single eye of crimson hate stares out from the heel of the blade, tempting the strongest of men to wield it in battle.

Aestas : "This is Nakuri! Nakuri is a unique weapon as he is alive and has it own Aura, Semblance, Od and Mana. Nakuri is even able to talk!"

Reinhard : "Magnificent!"

Jens : "Holy… You will help us bring back Emilia, right?"

Aestas : "Ah yes. Nakuri would love to meet Regulus, wouldn't you?"

No response.

Aestas : "Ah! I! I! I guess he's sleeping! Haha!"

Reinhard : "No problem. I'm sure you won't let the Felt Camp and Jens down. Now let's discuss how we'll beat Regulus Corneas of Greed. As the Archbishop of Greed, he possesses the power of the Authority of Greed. It seems he's able to–"

[ The Tale of The Lion ]

Jens : "Ah! Stop Time! That is it!"

Aestas : "Hm? What do you mean?"

Jens : "I just started to remember…. The Tale of The Lion! The Authority of Greed allows the user to stop time! Waving his hand, anything in its trajectory is cut no matter the toughness! That's what the Authority of Greed does! I… I don't know how I could've forgot it."

Reinhard : "Now that's interesting. Thanks for the information Jens."

Jens : "Ah… Yes… I'm gonna talk to the others for a while. Please discuss our strategy while I'm gone."

Reinhard : "Understood."

Jens turned around and saw Julius approaching Joshua with a hug, however Joshua pushed him away.

Julius : "J-Joshua? What's wrong?"

Joshua : "Ah-I… Who are you!? What is going on!?"

Hearing this, Jens ran towards Julius, who was paralyzed with a shock and despair.

Jens : "J-Julius… This is what Gluttony did to your brother…"

Hearing this, Julius closes eyes and bites his teeth.

Julius : "Is… This why you put me in Gluttony? To take revenge?"

Jens takes a sigh.

Jens : "I-I…"

Julius : "Dont get me wrong. I would mind who I would fight. B-But…"

Julius looked at Jens. Deep into each other eyes.

Julius : "If I kill the Archbishop, will Joshua return to normal?"

Jens : "I…I don't–"

Not knowing what to say, Jens hesitated to give him an honest answer. He saw the sorrow and melancholy in his bright orange yellow eyes. He was afraid fo the truth, but demanded it.

Jens : "I don't know… Weiss… Might know more. I have no idea Julius Euculius."

Joshua : "Ah? Could S-Some explain the circumstances?"

Julius walked towards Joshua and grabbed his hands.

Julius : "My name is Julius Euculius. Your name is Joshua Euculius. You are my brother for over 14 years. You've lived with my as long as I can remember. Our mother was killed by the person who did this to you… Gluttony. J-Jens…"

Julius stuttered to ask.

Jens : "Yes? What is it?"

Julius : "P-Please, leave us alone for a while."

Jens understood Julius' feelings and took a steps back and turned around.

He walked towards a group of people who were talking. Otto Suwen, Weiss Schnee, Anastasia and Ram.

Jens : "H-Hi…"

Anastasia : "Ah Jens-kun. We were just talking about you."

Jens : "Hm?"

Otto : "Ah yes, Ram has a message for you."

Ram : "Correct Suwen. Jens…"

Jens : "What is it Ram? Please be direct."

Ram : "Master Roswaal L Mathers request me to return to the Mathers Territory after we retrieved Emilia, there is something wrong there."

Jens : "Ah really? Could it be Raven Branwen?"

Ram : "We don't know. I received a message through my Clairvoyance Protection. We need to hurry with getting Emilia back."

Weiss : "I-I'll help! I want to help you guys."

Jens : "Wait everyone. Elis Rose Evergarden is also there! Are we forgetting about him?"

Ram : "He should be fine. The King is still alive."

Jens : "How are you so sure?"

Ram : "The Red Crystal at the top of the Royal Palace, it's shining. That means that the current Dragon King, Jet Lugnica, the 42th, is still alive. We need to hurry though. If he dies, the Royal Election would end up… not good."

Jens : "Understood. Where is Re… Where is the blue haired girl?"

Jens forgot that Rem's existence is gone.

Anastasia : "My my! I thought my situation was troublesome, but you were totally messed up a few minutes ago Jens-kun!"

Jens : "W-What do you mean?"

Weiss : "You were mentioning… very weird things… You started mentioning very abstract stuff that you promised not to talk about… Wait-"

Weiss grabbed Jens hand and took him into a dark valley near the group and pushed him against the wall, pushing her breasts against his body.

Weiss : Jens!"

Jens : "Weiss, what's wrong? Could you take a step back? Your breasts are pus–"

Weiss : "You mentioned the Garden of Eden? You mentioned the Seventh Kingdom! "

Jens : "The Crazed Prince mentioned that… I have no clue what those stuff means."

Weiss : "Then let me explain it to you so you might remember!"

Jens : "Ah o…"

Slowly, Jens' eyes started shutting closed. He slowly lost the connection between him and his consciousness. As soon as his eyes closed, he lost his consciousness and fell hard on the ground.

Weiss : "JENS!"

The scream of the girl, Weiss Schnee, drew the attention of everyone at the square.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

He was in a black dimension, but not Satella's.

He didn't see anything, but he did hear voices of children.

? : "Ahaha! Aw, come on! Wait up!"

Two children fell on the tall grass.

? (2) : "Haha! Say, Rose."

Rose : "Hm?"

? (2) : "Even when we're grandpa and grandma, I want things to stay like this!"

Rose : "Ah! I… I don't want to become a grandma, Nimura."

Nimura : "Whaa-?! Really? It'll be fun. I know it."

Rose : "How do you know that, Nimura?"

Nimura : "I just know it will!"

The two children looked at each other and gave each other a hug.

Right then, Jens' existence warped to another place.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Now, he found himself in a forest. There were multiple people talking with each other.

Jens stood behind a tree and did not understand if this was the past, a dream or the future.

Jens saw familiar faces.

Krista Lenz. Sapphire Northshire. Lethas Greenway.

There were two other individuals. Two girls, in fact.

Sapphire sat down and started looking at the stars.

Lethias : "What are you doing? We aren't in Elior yet you dumb ass. Annie, what do you think about this behavior? Sitting down, taking a rest when we aren't even finished with our mission?"

Annie : "As if I would care… Talk to Emerada about it."

Annie was the casual girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Emerada was a short girl with red hair and green eyes.

Emerada : "W-why me! I'm new, remember? Also Annie! Stop referring me with my real name!"

Annie : "Whatever."

Sapphire : "I think we deserved a rest, didn't we? We're walking for days and our supplies are gone."

Annie : "Nice idea. Staying here while the one who murdered Starla is still out there! F-Fuck…"

Krista : "W-WHAT?!"

Emerada : "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Sapphire : "A…Annie?"

Annie : "I… didn't tell you… but there were three of them. One of them was Masquerade… But he fucking killed Starla! The other two were Melissa Lestrange and Nathan Harmonia. Masquerade fucking killed Starla! He used her as a living shield!"

Jens : "?!"

Jens was shocked when hearing the story. He recognized all of the individuals who were here. He even recognized Emerada and Annie, the ones who weren't at the Royal Capital. However, he started to get tired and shadows approached the scene. Slowly closing his eyes again, he found himself in another place.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens finds himself at a bar and sees Raven Branwen sitting at a table. Soon, a man walks up to her.

Raven : "Well hello, brother… Qrow Branwen, haven't seen you in ages!"

Qrow : "Raven…"

He has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Qrow : "So… what do you want this time?"

Raven : "What? Can't a girl just catch up with her family and talk about life?"

Qrow : "Now shut the fuck up with this crap and lets move on, what do you want?"

Raven : "…"

Raven placed her sword on the table.

Raven : "Does… Regulus, Vincent and 'You Know Who' have it?"

Qrow : "Did… you know about Jens' situation?"

Raven : "That's not…!"

Qrow : "Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you start about this and act like Jens begged for help."

Raven : "I wanted to save him! Don't fuck with me! You know I can't control my powers as good as you can!"

Qrow : "Raven, I won't tell you more, until you tell me where Jens and the Four Maidens are."

She opened her eyes widely and didn't expect to switch to this topic.

While listening to this intense conversation. Jens stood next to them, however it seemed it's a vision, as Jens could not interfere with reality.

Raven : "Qrow, watch the fuck out with what the fuck you are talking about, people may listen to us!"

Qrow : "Don't… Fucking… Care… If you want to know where the boy is, you have to tell me where the Spring, Fall, Summer and Winter Maidens are and who they are. We are all going to die if you don't return after all!"

Raven : "You… Fucker!"

She remained silent, Qrow took a sip of his alcohol and Raven took a breath.

Raven : "Qrow… I know I did some–"

Qrow : "Stupid things? No shit Raven."

Raven : "You aren't help–"

Qrow : "You ran away from your family. You stopped protecting the Kings and the Kingdom!"

Raven : "They are brainwashing us Qrow! How can't you understand that? I ran away to save my daughter and Jens!"

Qrow : "No… you did it because you are scared."

Raven : "False. My turn…"

Raven refused to talk about it and they moved one.

Qrow : "What do you want to know bitch sister?"

Raven : "Where… is Jens? Where are his memories?"

Qrow : "The boy is at ■■■■■■, his memories are most likely ■■■■■■ away by ■■■■■■ of the ■■■■■■."

Jens couldn't understand clearly what Qrow said.

Qrow : "Now… who is the Spring Maiden? I know it's someone of the Branwen Tribe. It has to be one of our kind."

Raven : "How smart of you! However, I wouldn't risk something like that to say it to you."

Qrow : "Hmm…"

Raven : "Please listen. If we don't hurry up, ■■■■■■ ■■■■■■ will destroy the whole world. Please, leave The Devil Kingdom of Lugnica, and side with me… You know we can win this war!"

Qrow : "I won't betray what I'm absolutely loyal to. Go Raven."

Raven : "… Alright then. It was nice to see you again, after many years."

Raven swung her sword and disappeared into the red portal. Qrow took a sip of his whisky and walked away.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens saw himself sitting in a chair. Without limbs, all his fingers cut off and bleeding out

While bleeding, Jens tried to crawl away and rushed towards the black door.

? : "Why are you so afraid? I'm your redemption, remember?"

Jens : "N…NO!"

The person grabbed the door, until he felt a knife in his back. Making him bleed even more, feeling warmth and increasing adrenaline.

Jens : "W…why m~~eh…"

? : AAAhhh, good question, a question which may be answered in the near future. Sadly enough, your actions can't be forgotten and have consequences. You're the reason this world is in such pain.

The bleeding Jens fell on the ground and looked at the shadowy figure talking to him. The figure had a knife in his right hand and was wearing noble clothes, representing either Volakia, or Gusteko.

Jens : "WHO… ugh, are you? Answer please!"

? : "It doesn't matter anyway, be happy that I've to save thrash like you. I–"

Jens : "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRO– **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!** "

? : "Like I said, this thingy, might sting a little bit, but trust me, this knife will hurt even mo–"

The man in the noble clothes threw his knife towards the bleeding person and suddenly…

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens opened his eyes, and found himself lying on the ground, he looked at his left and saw Weiss crying, while everyone looked at him.

Jens : "W… What happened?"


	22. Chapter 20

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 6 - "Gluttony Crusade: Otto Suwen"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss : "Ah! Jens, are you okay? I am so sorry! Please forgive me. Oh God please forgive me, I broke the contract I swore to never break. Oh God please forgive me. I am nothing but thrash. Oh God, please forgive me. Jens, I am so sorry… God please forgive me!"

Anastasia : "What Contract are you talking 'bout Weiss?"

Jens looked at the crying Weiss who was sitting on her knees. Behind her, Anastasia, Crusch, Priscilla and the others looked them.

Jens : "Weiss, don't apologize… I just witnessed… Something weird. You started talking about the Garden of Eden and I…"

Priscilla : "Garden of Eden, you say?"

Jens : "Yes… Weiss mentioned it and I started to see… pictures. No… Small fragments of Life… I saw me being tortured. I saw a boy and a girl playing in a grass field with beautiful flowers. I saw people I know… But… What contract are you talking about Weiss? I want to talk about it."

Crusch : "That can wait. We need to hurry and defeat the Cult. The city is mostly safe now, the Knights of The Kingdom will deal with the Cultists, while we deal with the Archbishops at the Royal Palace."

Weiss : *Sniff*

Jens : "Calm down Weiss. We'll have a talk about this later on."

Nimura. Rose. Annie. Emerada. Starla. Lethias. Sapphire. Krista.

Those were the names he heard and witnessed in the vision he had.

Priscilla : "Alright then! Time to conquer! Group with your team and head towards the palace!"

Everyone : "ALRIGHT!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Priscilla : "So this is the team, huh?"

Priscilla looked at the team which she was leading, it contained Julius Juukulius, Felt, Otto Suwen, Haku Segmunt, and her own pride.

Priscilla : "Such a tragic sight. I doubt we'll be able to defeat a fly with this team. Only I, Priscilla is capable of dealing with the power of Archbishops."

Felt : "Cut the crap you bitch! You're obnoxious!"

Otto : "Okay guys. Let's not fight, please? We're allies, remember? We need to deal with the Archbishops!"

Julius : "I agree with mister Suwen."

Haku : "Priscilla, please calm down yes. Let's head towards the western part of the Palace."

Priscilla : "I am not angry, so there is no need to calm down for me, is there? I am being fully honest."

Otto : "That's… Weird to say Priscilla. Let's stop and just go."

Priscilla : "Alright then."

Heading towards the palace. The team started to form conversations.

Otto : "So Priscilla-sama, you are from the Sacred Empire of Volakia, right?"

Priscilla : "Correct you wimp."

Otto : "I am just connecting strings. That would mean you're the wife of lord Leip Barielle. Correct?"

Priscilla : "Before I answer, why do you ask?"

Otto : "Well, the horrible man passed away few weeks ago, exactly when everyone got the news of the Dragon Priestess, or Candidates, what ever we call them."

Priscilla : "Aha, yes indeed. Leip Barielle was indeed my husband. However, call it a curse, call it a spell, or call it fate, but there doesn't exist a husband that can survive being with me."

Haku : "That's correct. They call Priscilla-sama the **Blood Stained Bride**. No husband has survived after the wedding with Priscilla!"

Julius : "Priscilla, if I may ask, what are the names of your parents?"

Priscilla : "Alvar Barielle and July Barielle. They got murdered. They were weak."

Otto : "So Priscilla, did Leip Barielle notify you that you were able to join the Royal Election?"

Priscilla : "He found me. He found me and took me with him. I wasn't smart enough to notice, but he used me to further his own goals. He abused my qualities of becoming a Candidate to further his goal of stealing the throne."

Otto : "Aha… That explains. You see, I was born in Picoutatte, the Major Lugnician City of Merchants. When we received the news of the death of Leip, we were shook."

Priscilla : "Otto Suwen, right?"

Otto : "Yes."

Priscilla : "I have heard of you. Your family is pretty popular in Volakia. I remember people talking about Mazeran, Framir, Yaktol, Regin and Oslo Suwen. But you're left out of the picture. Is there a reason why you're the black sheep in the family?"

Otto : "I guess you heard the wrong stories then! I'm pre–"

Priscilla : "You're lying."

Otto : "…"

Julius : "What are you talking about Priscilla?"

Otto : "I… I left Picoutatte few months ago…"

Felt : "Why Otto?"

Otto : "Let's focus on the objective, we've to defeat the Archbishops of Gluttony. I'll talk about it later."

Suddenly, a blonde girls runs into Felt and both fell on the ground.

Felt : "Watch out where you ru–"

It was a reunion with familiarity. It was Krista Lenz.

Krista : "Ah! Felt! Please help me, you all, please help me, I need your help!"

Felt : "W-What's wrong?"

Krista : "The Archbishop of Gluttony, he has Sapphire, my friend!"

Priscilla : "I would call this fate, meeting with someone who has the same enemy as we do. Truly interesting this. Follow us and you'll follow the path to victory you mortal."

Julius : "Priscilla-sama, don't talk like that. What's your name?"

Krista : "My name is Krista Lenz! Ley Batenkaitos has my friend in his custody, please help! We need to hurry!

Julius : "Alright then. Priscilla, are we in range yet?"

Priscilla : "We are. Is everyone ready for the battle?"

Haku : "Let's do this!"

Priscilla : "Draw your weapons and fight the Devils!"

Priscilla swung with her fan and the team got teleported.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The Royal Palace exists of Seven Parts.

The Northern Wing, a place where the King resides and where the Sage Council discus their plans.

The Western Wing, commonly known as the Hall of Valor. It's a library where books can be found of the history of Lugunica.

The Eastern Wing, commonly known as the Hall of Ulduar. It's a giant open area where Knight and Mages train.

The Southern Wing, a place where the family of the King reside. However, as the family is currently deceased except for the current king, that place isn't being used.

The Zeroth Layer, the giant basement of the Palace. It's mostly used for storage.

The Center Layer, the center of the giant Palace.

The Crystal Layer, the upper part of the giant Palace. That floor isn't being used anymore as it was formerly used to meet with Volcanica and the King. For Sacrifices and such. It contains a high amount of Mana in the crystal walls.

The team found themselves in a giant library. The bookshelves were meters tall, at the very least three or maybe even four meters tall. There were ladders everywhere.

Priscilla : "Stay prepared. We don't know where Gluttony might be. Our goal is to defeat only Gluttony, after that, we'll head towards the Southern Wing."

Otto grabbed a book and read the title.

Otto : "The Four Maidens. Summer, Winter, Fall and Spring."

Haku : "I read that fairy tale!"

Felt : "The Four Maidens? I think that book is actually about the real Maidens. The ones that possess Magical Natural Power."

Otto : "These books are weird?"

Otto opens the book, however… The book is empty.

Otto : "It seems like what the book contains is gone for the time being? Search for a book that might be relevant against the Archbishops or the Cult."

Haku : "The Truth of Emerada, that ain't it."

Priscilla : "The Four Great Spirits"

Otto : "Arthur"

Julius : "Vernal. These names are weird. They're all unrelated to anything we want. What kind of Library is it when the books don't contain a single clue?"

? : "Birds in the cage. When, oh when will they come outtsuu…"

Everyone shocked, they look towards the source of the sound and see the short boy, known as the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos.

Ley : "It seems we're having a delicious meal todaysuu.."

Julius : "Let me deal with this one. He's the one that made Joshua suffer. I'll represent Joshua's strength today and fight you."

Ley : " _But Julius, where were you when I was sick? Where were you when our mom died? It was because of Batenkaitos. Now that Klein is dead, we're with Alv–_ "

Hearing this, Julius dashes forward and tries to hit him with his blade, however Ley jumps into the air and uses a bookshelf to dash towards Felt.

Otto : "Ur Dona!"

Otto lifted a thick wall of bricks and used it as a shield, which resulted into Ley hitting the wall with his face.

Ley : "OUCH!"

Haku grabbed his Katana and dashed through the wall, breaking it, and kicked Ley Batenkaitos towards Julius.

Julius : "Fura!"

Julius started firing Wind Magic towards Ley Batenkaitos through his blade. He successfully hit him a couple times, but only scratches were made, no limbs were cut.

Priscilla : "This area is hard to fight in. We need—"

Ley : "GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ley released a ring of flames and the whole library was set in fire. No knowledge for the team was left. Slowly, the flames started to spread.

Julius : "Aqua Preyas!"

Julius created a cloud at the ceiling of the giant Western Wing, and the cloud started to thunder, and rain.

The fire started to get extinguished by the rain drops.

Ley : "You all disgust usssuu…!"

Krista : "Tell me! Where is Sapphire?"

Ley : "Oh little girl. Little girl. Pretty little girl. Long blond hair. Sky Blue Eyes. You're beautiful."

Priscilla : "You little brat. You disgust US!"

Priscilla swung her fan and created her Yang Sword.

Ley : " _Priscilla-sama? Since when did you became able to summon the Sacred Yang Sword of The Holy Volakian Empire?_ "

Hearing this, Priscilla's expression on her face changed. From slightly irritated, to extremely angry.

Priscilla : "Tsk! You sure don't know when to shut up, do you? No problem. This is the moment when I'll fucking kill you!"

Dashing towards the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Priscilla left a trace of yellow flames, even though it was raining, these flames did not extinguish.

One meter away from him, she gets kicked in her right side from a shadow of someone, resulting into her getting knocked and landing in the other side of the Library.

Roy : "The Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Bizarre Eating, Roy Alphard!"

Ley : "The Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Gourmet Aspect, Ley Batenkaitos!"

The two Sin Archbishops introduced themselves again.

Otto : "This will get real dirty, won't it?"

Haku : "Ts… Hya!"

Haku threw a spear of lightning towards the two, as it was raining, they both got electrocuted. Leaving them foaming and shaking.

Otto : "Krista Lenz! Go help Priscilla-sama! She's the strongest here!"

Krista : "I'm on it!"

She ran towards Priscilla, entering the library which wasn't completely burned and was gone from their eye sight. In the meantime, the two archbishops recovered.

Roy : "We're getting irritated. This is irritating. It's quite irritating. Because it's so irritating. It really is irritating. Isn't it irritating? It's too irritating!"

Ley : "Royyyytsu… It's time…"

Ley & Roy : "LET'S EAT!"

Dashing towards the group, the two archbishops grabbed their knives. Julius, Haku and Felt dashed forwards while Otto summoned bricks of stone with his Earth Magic. However, Roy sliced the knees of Julius successfully, with Haku kicking Roy away immediately, Ley jumped above everyone and successfully came in contact with Ley.

Ley summoned a wall of burning molten stone behind him, so nobody could interfere in this fight.

Otto : "N-No… Is this how I'll die?"

Ley : "You're a merchanttsuuu…. Putting price tags on things and humans. Don't you feel disgusted?"

Otto : "W-What?! I don't work in slavery what so ever! Y-You got this wrong!"

Ley : "We don't care. You're all the same. We'll eatsuuu!"

Ley and Otto clashed. Before Otto could close his eyes, he started losing his consciousness while he heard a scream of sorrow.

Felt : "OTTO! NOOOOO~–"

For some reason, Otto's memories, name or both weren't eaten. For some odd reason, their consciousness were swapped.

Ley fell on the ground, and so did Otto. Both witnessed the past of each other.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

? : "I… We'll call him Otto… Otto Suwen."

When Otto Suwen was born, his mother cried out of both joy and sorrow. His father held her hand while looking happily at his wife, Otto's mother.

Mazeran Suwen, that was the name of the Father of Otto Suwen.

Framir Suwen, that was the name of the Mother of Otto Suwen.

? : "Mama! Can I hold Otto in my hands, please!"

Framir : "Of course, here you go. Support his head."

Oslo Suwen, that was the name of older brother of Otto Suwen.

That day, was the best day of Otto's life, but that Joy and Happiness didn't last for long.

Years later…

? : "Brother, are you alright?"

Otto : "It… It is complicated Regin."

In the meantime, Otto's younger brother was already born and was already working in the family business, Regin Suwen.

Despite being the middle son, all attention of the parents went to Regin and Oslo.

Regin is a veterinarian operating at the Suwen Treatment Center in the town of Pappelt. A trading town close to the capital city.

Oslo is the representative of the Suwen Trading Company. He's handsome and had a wife.

Not knowing what was going on, Otto's ears kept hearing words unfamiliar to him. He heard whispers of creatures and things that were not human.

No matter where Otto was, the voices chased Otto without an end.

It was unrelated to his family, in fact, he loved his family.

Otto held no grudge or jealousy for his brothers or about his parents. For one thing he hadn't fostered neither the negative nor positive emotions of hatred or finding things enviable, but moreso, even though Otto generally would not understand what they were saying, his brothers would interact with him patiently.

He thought his parents' mental exhaustion inevitable.

Otto didn't know, had he been in his brothers' position back then, whether he would've been capable of being so insistently kind to such a strange family member. So in fact he was grateful to them.

Seeing problems with their second son, they went to the doctor. Weirdly enough, Otto possessed some kind of unique ability. In fact, he had two abilities. He possessed a Semblance and a Divine Protection, a blessing, commonly known as that.

Framir : "What is going on with our son? Why does he hear whispers of creatures he doesn't want to hear?"

? : "Otto possess two abilities. He has the **Divine Protection of Soul Language** , which makes him able to hear the voices of all organisms. But that's not it…"

No, that's not it. It wasn't enough. Otto was being followed by these voices for eternity, but that wasn't the only bad news.

When Otto three, he fell into a Demon Beast nest.

When Otto started learning how to walk, he broke his left foot.

When Otto started learning how to talk, he got caught up in the voices of the unknown and was left speechless.

When Otto started to learn how to mourn for help, nobody could hear him.

When Otto started to learn magic, he injured his own father.

When Otto started to learn how to fight, he hurt his best friend.

When Otto started to meet friends, they thought he was weird.

When Otto started to learn writing, his pencils kept breaking.

Otto was unlucky. He was a charm. Not a blessing. Pain. Blame. Grave. He's a harbinger.

? : "Otto… possess the Semblance of Bad Luck. Everywhere he is, bad luck follows him. This can be directed to him, and others in the area."

Mazeran : "Oh my god…"

Otto stood at the door, where he saw his mother and father hugging each other, crying. Both knowing how hard his life would get from now on.

Many years later, Otto had enough of his dismal life. Living as a merchant, being imprisoned by the chains of bad luck. Remaining his whole life inside his house, in his own room.

However, that day he woke up, the feeling that resided inside of him was torturing his mind. He didn't want to see his parents crying. He was the source of all bad stuff that happened in their life, so he decided to leave a letter.

Framir : "Are you there Otto?"

Framir knocks on the door, but no response.

He opens the door, but Otto is gone. Seeing this, he looks in the room and finds a letter.

"Mama… Papa… Oslo… Regin… Pain is your reward for being near me. I am no one's blessing. I'll just bring you harm. I'm a mirror broken. It truly breaks me, it's sad to say, but I'm your bad luck charm. You and I are not the same, you don't want the burden of my horrible name. Bane is what I am to every life. I was a guaranteed catastrophe. A tear that's bound to fall. I regretted being born, I regretted being born in a family full of joy, and now I am the one that cursed it. By the time you read this, I am already on my own journey through joy and sorrow, but all I want to say is…

Thank you, for everything."

That was the last the family of Otto Suwen has heard of him.

The memories of Otto Suwen, surfed through Ley Batenkaitos' mind.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Otto Suwen's mind was filled with the past of Ley Batenkaitos. He saw a few fragments of his past.

? : "Nonononono! This can't be! I can't pay these bills! I knew it was a bad idea to have two kids! It's all your fault! Roy! Ley! I wish I never had you two!"

That was the first time the mother of Ley talked to their sons.

They lived in a house near the border of Kararagi and Volakia.

■■■■■■・■■■, that was the name of Ley and Roy's mother.

■■■・■■■, that was the name of Ley and Roy's father.

■■■ : "We don't need them ■■■■■■, we can sell them on the black market in Garkla. They have slavery work there. We can swim in the money after we sold those two."

■■■■■■ : "But ■■■, isn't that wrong?"

Their own father, had the thought of selling them to slavery market.

Lucius : "Well hello! My name is Lucius von Rosewald. These two little boys would work perfectly in the Mines of Garkla. You would get approximately 500 Holy Coins each month if they work good. Do we have a deal?"

The slave trader, Lucius von Rosewald had pink hair and was a distant relative of the Roswaal Mathers family.

In fact, at this very moment Lucius wasn't killed by the individual known as Masquerade, this was the original Lucius von Rosewald.

■■■ : "Deal."

■■■■■■ : "Roy ■■■, Ley ■■■, this… wasn't what I wanted… but please, when we've enough money… We'll buy you back and I'll give you as much as your heart desires. I am so sorry… Please forgive me."

Roy : "Mom, no, I don't want to, I want to play outside, I want to live in the house we once lived in–"

■■■ : "That's not how life works. You're hopeless anyway. Work to death."

■■■■NONONONNONONO■■■■■■■■■■■■Karren-sama… Stop this ■■■■■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■■■HELP■■■■■■■ ■■■■■But why?■■■■■■Why■ ■■■■■ I am so hungry… ■■■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■Why me…■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■I never did something wrong■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Please save us… ■■■■■■■■You told me I was your son■■■■■■ ■■■■Why■■■■■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■■■■■ ■■■■■■ Mama… Papa… I miss you… ■■■■■■■■■■■■I regret being born■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Why ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ I thought I was loved■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Family■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■The Stars are Truly Beautiful. ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■I just want to eat ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■Sorry for all the things I did■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Only one piece of bread■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Mother■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■I am so sorry■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Forgive me Mother…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■I never wanted to be born for this.■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■There should be a way out… I want to see mom ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ I Don't want to Live anymore■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■But why?■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Did I do something wrong? Why am I like this?■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■This world is cruel ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Roy, please forgive me.■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ What is family?■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ I hate this. I hate that. I hate all.■■■ ■■■ ■■■ I don't want to remember■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■Why did they do this to us?■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Mother… Father…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ I want to kill■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Roy, I'll kill them, to save you.■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Please keep breathing…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Don't die in my hands Roy…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ I'll kill mother and father…■■■ ■■■ I need to eat…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ God… Kill me… ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Who are you? ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Louis Arneb?■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Save me and my brother from this misery, kill us and avenge us please■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Thank you so much■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Father… Mother, we finally meet…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ I was hungry my whole life, now we'll eat you…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Time to Feast upon you■■■ ■■■ ■■■ You're gone Father, now only you Mother, the only one we truly loved…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Good bye…■■■ ■■■ ■■■ Let's Eat. ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■

While seeing the past of Ley Batenkaitos, there are a lot of black spots and shadows, Otto can't properly see it.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Regaining his consciousness, Otto woke up. He realized how bad Ley's past was and looked sad at him. However, Ley didn't care, stood up and looked extremely angry at him.

Ley : "OTTO-SUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Otto : "A-Ah! I-I'll beat you! I promised Roswaal-sama…. Emilia-sama that I'll prove myself useful! I won't be the b-boy that I was years back!"

Ley : "THEN COME AND PROVE IT!"

Running towards Otto, Ley suddenly slipped because of the rain and fell on his face.

This wasn't just bad luck, this was the work of Otto's unique Semblance, **The Semblance of Bad Luck**.

Otto : "AL DONA!"

The Merchant created bricks of stone out of thin air and started throwing them at Ley. Hitting him in the face, belly, all over his body. The boy started to bleed and started to cough blood.

Suddenly, the wall behind Ley collapsed and Felt saw Otto defeating Ley Batenkaitos.

Otto : "FELT! NOW!"

Felt dashed forward with extremely high speed. Everyone got pushed back by the wind she created. She was gone, no human eyes could see her, that's how fast she was. Bookshelves that weren't burned down fell down because of the extremely powerful wind.

Then, she stopped dashing and the wind around her was a small tornado, it acted like a shield. She then, grabbed her knife and released the shockwave, she cut Ley Batenkaitos right through the middle.

Ley : "GUAAAAAH!"

Otto : "Gaia Dona!"

Otto created two walls around Ley Batenkaitos, the two walls imprisoned him and made him unable to move. He was stuck.

Ley : "I-IMPOSSIBLETSUUUUUUUU IMPOSSIBLE IMPOSSIBLE!*#%^!^*^*#^#*^!"

Ley started screaming words that nobody could understand.

Otto : "You're done. Remember my name! I am Otto Suwen, the greatest Merchant of the world and I'll do anything to save the ones I love! Even though I am not too befriend with my camp, I'll do anything to make them happy! That is my purpose to live my dismal life!"

Ley : "WE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! WE'LL HUNT DOWN THE SUWEN TRADING COMAPNY AND KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL! WE'LL KILL THEM ALL AND DEVOUR THEM. WE'LL TASTE THEIR BLOOD AND ENJOY THE MEAL!"

Otto ignored his cruel words, and ran towards the group.

Felt stopped Otto, and looked him worried in the eyes.

Felt : "O-Otto… Good job. We are with you."

Otto : "Ah..! T-Thank you Felt."

Then, the two ran towards Haku and Julius who were fighting Roy Alphard, the second Sin Archbishop of Gluttony.

Julius : "Otto-san! I'm glad you're alright. Where is Ley Batenkaitos?"

Otto : "We dealt with him. He's imprisoned in a Earth Prison, he can't escape that."

Julius : "Alright then, only one to deal with is this demon."

Roy : "DEMON? DID YOU CALL US DEMON? I THINK YOU CALLED US A DEMON. HOW DARE YOU CALL US A DEMON? YOU ALL ARE THE DEVILS OF THE EARTH DEVIL! YOU ALL ARE DESCENDANTS OF THE ANCESTOR THAT CREATED THIS DEMONIC WORLD. WE ONLY EAT SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO! WE EAT SO WE CAN LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE HUNGER DOES NOT EXIST! WE EAT SO THE DEVILS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Haku : "This kid sure doesn't know when to shut up, does he? Julius-san, I think it's time to finish this!"

Otto : "N-No… I'll deal with this dude. Julius, Haku, Felt, go help Priscilla-sama and Krista Lenz."

Haku : "W-What?! Are you sure? You just fought an Sin Archbishop, you're injured! Are you sure?!"

Otto : "I am completely sure. Go! I don't want you all to get hurt… This is my fight."

Julius : "Otto-san… What happened all of a sudden? You're acting different. Is this the choice you want to make?"

Roy : "YEEEEESSSU… Is this the choice you want to make?!"

Otto : "I… I don't know if this is the choice I want to make. I don't know what's good or bad… Right or wrong… But I know that I want to live my life as a warrior. I don't want to be the one I was in the past. I want to be somebody!"

Hearing this. Roy started to laugh.

Roy : "Isn't that amazing, certainly it is amazing, perhaps that's amazing, absolutely amazing, because it's probably so amazing!"

Otto : "Stand down Roy. You've hurt my friend. I'm just a merchant, but I also have a dream!"

Julius : "Otto! It's too dangerous to fight an Sin Archbishop all alone! I will not leave you!"

Otto : "GO! EVERYONE!"

Haku and Felt ran towards the place where Priscilla was launched to and they were gone.

Julius : "My apologies. But I won't leave a friend alone."

Otto : "In my current state, I can't hold you back. So I guess I'll have to work together."

Julius : "Don't be fooled. Even in your normal state, you wouldn't be able to hold me back. It's my duty to fight, and I will. Especially against those who killed my mother, Nymphadora Juukulius!"

Roy : "Amazing…. THIS IS AMAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAING! HOW COULD WE FORGET. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS LEFT ALONE IN THE EUCULIUS HOUSEHOLD! BAHAHAHA, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR MOTHER'S FACE WHEN I SLICED HER THROAT OPEN BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Julius : "I've had enough to be honest."

Otto : "Let's do this! Al Dona!"

Otto started throwing bricks towards Roy, however he quickly grabbed his daggers and started slcing the bricks and rocks apart.

Julius dashed towards Roy, only to have Roy making a cut in his arm, a deep cut, in fact.

Julius : "Augh! How ruthless of me!"

Getting hit by Roy, he changed his tactic.

Julius : "Shamak!"

Julius exploded in darkness, making Roy lose his senses and forgot where he was and if he was still breathing. Because of this, Julius appeared behind him and cut right through his heart.

Roy : "I-I-IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Otto : "Gaia Dona!"

Like with Ley, Otto created an earth prison and imprisoned Roy Alphard, the second Sin Archbishop of Gluttony.

Roy : "A-Bluagh!"

Julius : "N-No… Louis Arneb isn't here? Where is the last Sin Archbishop of Gluttony?"

? : "WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both Julius and Otto heard a scream full of sadness. They left the two Sin Archbishops at in their prison and ran towards the feminine scream.

It was Krista, who was screaming.

Arriving there, they noticed blood everywhere.

Next to Krista, was Priscilla with her Yang Sword with blood on it.

Next to Krista, was Felt, collapsed and crying.

Krista, she was standing, shocked and shaking out of fear.

Otto turned towards what they were looking at, which was a beheaded short boy.

? : "This boy sure was tasty."

Looking at the boy, it was Haku Segmunt. The younger brother of Cecilus Semgunt. He was beheaded by Louis Arneb, the final Sin Archbishop of Gluttony.

Louis : "It seems you dealt with my children? Tragic. You wouldn't mind me eating yours then, would you?"

Otto : "Oh my god…"

Suddenly, Krista started to vomit out of shock. She couldn't comprehend the fact that someone she knew just got devoured and eaten by a human being.

But…

Could she actually call this man a human being? He acted like a cannibal. Ley and Roy ate the memories and names of people, but Louis actually ate one.

The bones and internal organs were on the floor of the boy. Louis grabbed his left arm and took a bite out of it.

Louis : "Are you going to do something or can I finish my meal? You all are disgusting."

Priscilla : "You monster. You killed someone of my camp! You'll never suffer enough!"

Louis : "Oh? Is that so? Is that because the Sun Princess says so?"

Otto : "How can you?! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH THAT GUILT?!"

Otto yelled those words at Louis.

Louis : "Guilt? I don't feel any guilt. In fact… I don't feel anything except hunger!"

Felt : "You fucker! I'll kill you!"

Louis : "I am not very in the mood to fight. So I'll take my absence… Also, just so you know… You defeated my Ley and my Roy, but you do realize that I can bring them back with ease, right?"

Hearing this, the group was left in shock even more.

Louis : "Goodbye… I'll wait until our reunion–"

Felt : "NOT SO FAST!"

Felt threw her blade, but Louis Arneb disappeared. Krista was still on the ground and couldn't move, because of fear.

Priscilla : "They're gone for now. Haku's death was not in vain. We saved the western wing for the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica. Let's go rest a few minutes until we go to the next wing."

Krista : "What…. What? What?! How can you move so fast on? One of your camp members died and you are already moving on! How can you… You are not human!"

Priscilla : "In fact, I'm human. I'm just not strangled by others feelings or embraced in my own Nostalgia. Now, stand up and let's go. I don't want to look at this tragic sight. Let's look for information in the books that are still in tact. After that, we'll rest and go to the next wing."

Julius : "Yes… This lost won't be forgotten. We'll have a proper goodbye later. I'll talk to Cecilus-sama about this lost. Now, let's kill the other two Archbishops."

Otto : "R-Right… Let's go."

The group slowly walked towards the two Earth Prisons, but to their surprise….

Otto : "W-What?! THEY ARE GONE!"

Julius : "How could that happen, as far as I know, Gaia Dona is unbreakable."

Otto : "I have no idea… Fuck… We failed."

Felt : "N-No we didn't. We saved this wing. Again, let's move on. Search for information in the books."

The group walked towards the library part near the entrance to the center layer.

It was a different kind of Library, this library wasn't made of wood, but of red gems. The bookshelves weren't harmed by the flames created by Ley Batenkaitos.

Priscilla : "Search for books!"

Felt : "The Golden Age"

Otto : "The Five Major Cities"

Priscilla : "Flowers of Ionia"

Julius : "Tragedy of STRQ"

Hearing this, Krista looks seriously at Julius.

Krista : "W-What did you say just now?"

Julius : "Tragedy of STRQ, what does that mean?"

Krista : "A-Ah… I misheard you, sorry. Stars of Orion."

Felt : "The Pleiades Watchtower"

Priscilla : "Mistral Kingdom"

Otto : "We won't be able to find anything of this… Let's rest guys… It's been a rough one."

Julius : "I agree with Otto-san. We triumphed partly. Let's rest before we move on.

Everyone sat down and closed their eyes slowly before they fall asleep.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

? : "Aha… Of course… Everything is going according the plan my lady… I sadly revealed them my real identity."

Woman : "Is that so? That's quite troublesome. How about Jens? Did he beat you to this current dismal state?

? : "Nonono. That's not it. The boy seems to… recover the Legacy of Leo."

A man in the shadows was talking with a woman.

Woman : "Oh? May I ask you why I've heard of that only now?"

? : "I… I am sorry."

Woman : "You're weak. Nothing compared to Regulus. I expected more of you…"

? : "I'm sorry, I'll prove myself!"

Woman : "I hope so. By not telling me everything results into my plans going to hell. Don't let this happen… Whatever your name may be, my Prince."

? : "Of course… My Highness, the Vainglorious Pandora."

Pandora : "I like that nickname… I might use it myself one day. Oh Also, tell Regulus that he should keep Emilia alive, I promised her an amazing reunion.


	23. EX Chapter 3

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

EX Chapter 1 - "Day of Queen Felt"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Felt : "N-Nha?"

Felt opened her eyes and found herself in a bright white room. It was quite a luxurious place.

Felt : "Where am I? Hello!"

Suddenly, the nice, white wooden door opened. A handsome man with flaming red hair and sky blue eyes entered the room.

Reinhard : "Hello Felt. My name is Rein-"

Immediately, Felt started searching around her, ignoring Reinhard, trying to find a weapon.

Felt : "Where is my knife? Where am I? Where is Nathan!?"

Reinhard : "Please, calm down. Everything is alright. I brought you here because it seems you have–"

Felt : "Stop fucking around! Where is Nathan?! Nathan is the only family member I have left!"

Reinhard : "It appears it wasn't the best choice to bring you here without your only family member. I apologize for that. But can you let me talk before making assumptions? I didn't brought you here to harm anyone."

Felt : "A-Ah… Is… Nathan fine?"

Reinhard : "Nathan is alright. Emilia healed him. He's currently with her and Jens at the Roswaal Mansion."

Felt : "She's under the Clown's wing?"

Reinhard : "Ah… It appears you know Roswaal L Mathers."

Felt : "Yes, I saw some posters of him in the slums."

Reinhard : "I see, that's interesting. Well… prepare yourself, because what I am about to say may be a bit hard to understand but–"

Reinhard took a breathe and Felt stared him in the eyes.

Reinhard : "It appears you have the necessary qualities to become the 42nd King of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica."

Felt : "W-What?! How is that even possible?"

Reinhard : "I have no idea. I send Flam Remendis and Grassis Remendis searching for clues in the Library of the Palace."

Felt : "B-But that's impossible. My parents abandoned me in the slums and Nathan raised me when he was five years old or so. He gave me the name 'Felt'. He taught me how to fight and how to live! I have no relationship to royalty!"

Reinhard : "I see. So you don't know your surname?"

Felt : "I don't have anything fancy like that!"

Reinhard : "So that's the case. Understood. As someone with the necessary qualities, I can't release you."

Felt : "WHAAAAAAAT?!"

Felt stood up and dashed towards the door, however Reinhard reacted faster and stopped her.

Reinhard : "I can't let you go. I must make you my Queen of Lugnica."

Felt : "B-But I refuse to even participate in something fancy like that!"

Suddenly, Felt remembers a scene of her past. Quite a tragic scene.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

It was a very dark room. The windows were closed and it was around the time that the two of them should already be in bed.

A girl with beautiful gold hair and blood red eyes sits at the floor. A boy with light green hair sits at the table, she noticed sorrow in his beautiful eyes.

Felt : "N-Nathan… W-Why are you so sad?"

The young girl, around ten years old looks at the crying Nathan. The boy smashes his fist against the table.

He walks towards Felt, going on his knees and talks to her.

Nathan : "I-I don't want to live like this anymore. F-Felt… There will be one day that you have to make a really important choice. A choice that will change my life, your life, our lifes!"

The boy takes a breath and—

Nathan : "It's up to you what you'll choose, but remember that I'll always stay with you. What ever choice you make, I will forever love you and I'll stay on your side for eternity. Even if it feels wrong, we can overcome those situations together!"

Felt : "N-Nathan, why this…. out of a sudden?"

Nathan : "I may have been your guardian for the years you were alive, but I have done mistakes I should never have done… I… I am the reason we are here like this! So please, when you get the choice to change our lives, take it and I'll follow you. You're the only one that is able to change this world!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Felt : "A-Ah…"

Reinhard : "Is something wrong Felt?"

Felt : "I-It's nothing… I'll participate in your stupid election!"

Reinhard : "Ah! It appears you made the greatest choice in your life!"

Felt : "But I don't have a knight or anything like that, or my own team!"

Reinhard : "You got Nathan, when we'll find him, he'll join. But for now, I'll act like your Knight until you disagree with it."

Felt : "Ah…Hahaha… What are you, a slave of Fate?"

Reinhard : "You can call it that, but I'll rather call myself the Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea."

The door behind Reinhard opens again, this time multiple people enter the room.

Reinhard : "I already made a small Camp for the Felt Camp!"

Felt : "W~Who are these people?"

Two girls entered the room, they were around the age of twelve. Without a doubt, they were twins. Both had exact same clothes and both had peach colored hair with beautiful yellow eyes.

Flam : "My name is Flam Remendis, the granddaughter of the great Carol Remendis."

Grassis : "My name is Grassis Remendis, the granddaughter of the great Grimm Fauzen."

The two girls talked together. They were the granddaughters of a couple, a couple that exists of Carol Remendis and Grimm Fauzen, two names unfamiliar to Felt.

Felt : "Your grandparents, who were they? It seems the name of them is quite popular, but I don't actually know who they were or are."

Flam : "My grandmother was the guardian and bodyguard of the former Sword Saint and a Roswaal."

Grassis : "My grandfather was a warrior that participated in the Demi Human War and fought against the Wolf of The Empire."

Reinhard : "Indeed. Their Grandparents are great people."

The Demi Human War… A war that lasted for ten years roughly 50 to 40 years earlier. Due to the actions of the Witch of Envy, Half-Elves and other half races were considered to be heretical, with the prejudice extending to Demi-humans themselves. Amidst all of that, a Demi-human village was involved in a conflict with a Human village, and at a peace conference, those sent from the castle were assassinated, leading both sides to claim that it was the other side's fault.

The conflict eventually grew until it spread across Lugnica, lasting until the Demi-humans admitted that it wouldn't benefit anyone to keep on fighting, though they still claimed not to be responsible for the assassination. The decision to end the war was considered to have brought about by the Sword Saint's actions. Damage from the war existed deep within people and people still harbor prejudice against half races even if it isn't spoken aloud.

Felt : "I am familiar with the Demi Human War, but what about the Wolf of the Empire. I am not familiar with that term."

Grassis : "The Wolf of The Empire… Is his title. He went by the name of Stride Volakia. He was some kind of an mysterious individual in the Empire. But he stated that he would destroy the Dragon Kingdom. He summoned the Black Dragon and attacked us. My grandfather and others fought against him and succeeded in stopping of him."

Felt : "Ah~ What happened to him in the end?"

Flam : "He ran away. Wilhelm van Astrea fought against him and almost succeeded in killing him, but he disappeared from the world."

Felt : "Understood! Then… I got one more question. Who are you?"

Felt pointed at a woman.

She is a rather thin girl who has light green hair, that curves upwards, giving it an impression of feathers. Her hair is light green and she also has golden eyes. She has a long, white coat with the zipper. She also wears knee-length white pants.

Aestas : "My name is Aestas Toto! I am a servant here, but after I heard the news, I decided that it's time to fight again!"

Reinhard : "Well let's hope that fighting will be unnecessary in the future. There is no need for violence unless we are forced to use it."

Felt : "I like that statement Reinhard. So what are we going to do today?"

Reinhard : "I'll give you a look around the place we are at right now. Then we'll search for more people to join your Camp. After that, we'll go back to the mansion and take a rest. You require rest after the battle against the Blood Hunter."

Felt : "Ah I see… So what about the big ceremony that was coming. How long until that?"

Reinhard : "I might have bad news, as it seems you don't know. You were unconscious for a few days. The Ceremony is in two days."

Felt : "A-Ah?!"

Aestas : "That's true! I guarded your room like I promised. You slept like an angel!"

Felt : "N-No need to make it creepier than it's supposed to be!"

Reinhard : "It seems you like your camp already, don't you?"

Felt : "As long I can reunite with Nathan, I am fine with this."

Reinhard : "Alright. Nathan will be at the ceremony most likely. So prepare for that. Now, Aestas, Flam and Grassis, please go, me and Felt will go take a look around the Astrea Mansion."

With him saying that, the three of them left.

Reinhard : "Are you ready?"

Felt : "Count me in Rein!"

Reinhard left the room and Felt followed him. They entered a library, with at the very end of the library a family tree.

Felt : "Who are these people?"

Reinhard : "This family tree is the Astrea Family. That tree near it is the Lugnician Royal Family."

Felt skimmed through the Astrea Family and noticed some interesting names.

Reid Astrea, The First Sword Saint and The Stick Swinger.  
Fribal van Astrea, The Sword Saint and the Master Swordsman.  
Theresia van Astrea, The Sword Saint and The Greatest Grim Reaper.  
Wilhelm van Astrea, the Sword Demon.

Felt : "If I understand this right, Theresia van Astrea and Wilhelm van Astrea are your grandparents, right?"

Reinhard : "Yes. But let's not talk about them. Sorry if that sounds rude, but I rather not talk about my grandmother. She died tragically and I carry the burden of her Death."

Hearing this, Felt shook. She felt sad for Reinhard and looked at the other family tree.

Emerada Lugnica, The 1st King and Princess of Lugnica. The Demon's Contractor.  
Aphrodite Lugnica, The 2nd King of Lugnica. The Child of God.  
Azuna Lugnica, The 3rd King of Lugnica. The Successor of the Sea.  
Valoram Lugnica, The 4th King of Lugnica. The Equilibrium of The World.  
Brazzon Lugnica, The 5th King of Lugnica. The Balance.  
Kosa Lugnica, The 6th King of Lugnica. The Lioness.  
Lisana Lugnica, The 7th King of Lugnica. The Conqueror.  
Liza Lugnica, The 8th King of Lugnica. The Saint.  
Valer Lugnica, The 9th King of Lugnica. The Peaceseeker.  
Gionis Lugnica, The 10th King and 2nd Prince of Lugnica. The Dragon's Child.  
Farsale Lugnica, The 11th King of Lugnica. Imperial Spear.  
Eleanor Lugnica, The 12th King of Lugnica. The Elven Priestess.  
Carina Lugnica, The 13th King of Lugnica. The First Lion King.  
Draco Lugnica, The 14th King of Lugnica. Dragon's Heart.  
Antlia Lugnica, The 15th King of Lugnica. The Golden Queen.  
Sagittarius Lugnica, The 16th King of Lugnica. The Seeker for Freedom.  
Scorpius Lugnica, The 17th King of Lugnica. The Tail of The Kingdom.  
Aliet Lugnica, The 18th King of Lugnica. World Breaker.  
Bellatrix Lugnica, The 19th King of Lugnica. The Seeker for Knowledge.  
Martin Lugnica, The 20th King and 3rd Prince of Lugnica. Excalibur.  
Odanilia Lugnica, The 21st King of Lugnica. Eternal Priestess.  
Urelin Lugnica, The 22nd King of Lugnica. The Seeker for Victory.  
Gethalya Lugnica, The 23rd King of Lugnica. Dragon's Skull.  
Erayo Lugnica, The 24nd King of Lugnica. Killer of The Serpent.  
Zareston Lugnica, The 25th King of Lugnica. The Successor.  
Melakra Lugnica, The 26th King of Lugnica. The Arbitrator.  
Rolethia Lugnica, The 27th King of Lugnica. King of Arms.  
Celetan Lugnica, The 28th King of Lugnica. Celestial Blessing.  
Zeta Lugnica, The 29th King of Lugnica. The Creator.  
Leo Lugnica, The 30th King of Lugnica. The Forest Master.  
Virgo Lugnica, The 31st King of Lugnica. The Star's End.  
Xhera Lugnica, The 32nd King of Lugnica. The Seeker for Power.  
Augustus Lugnica, The 33rd King of Lugnica. Everlasting Flame.  
Arthur Lugnica, The 34th King of Lugnica. The Blade's Edge.  
Ymir Lugnica, The 35th King of Lugnica. XXX XXX  
Zephar Lugnica, The 36th King of Lugnica. The Wind.  
Lionel Lugnica, The 37th King of Lugnica. The Lion Prince.  
Hector Lugnica, The 38th King of Lugnica. The Sacrificer.  
Keith Lugnica, The 39th King of Lugnica. The Harmonium.  
Randohal Lugnica, The 40th King of Lugnica. The Wise One.  
Ford Lugnica, The 41st King of Lugnica. The Prideful One.  
Fourier Lugnica, The 4th Prince of Lugnica. The Unforgettable  
Jet Lugnica, The 42nd King of Lugnica.

Reading all of that, Felt notices things she isn't familiar with.

Felt : "Oy Rein. What's up with the Princes, The titles and what's with Ymir Lugnica?"

Reinhard : "The Princes were the ones that succeeded in gaining the qualities of the Lion King. The qualities are unknown and the Lion King title remains a secret for the citizens for an unknown reason. The Titles are what they're known for. Example is Hector Lugnica, the Sacrificer. He sacrificed his life to remain in peace with Volakia."

Felt : "Aha! And Ymir?"

Reinhard : "She is the only one who's title is forgotten…"

Felt : "That's quite strange. Jet Lugnica is the current King, so I assume he'll get his title after he passes away, right?"

Reinhard : "Completely correct Felt-sama!"

Felt : "Alri— What was that? Don't call me with sama!"

Reinhard : "But you are my princess and the successor of the throne. You must be referred with the highest possible."

Felt : "W-Well! I don't like it! Anyway, back to the tour Rein."

Reinhard : "Of course."

The two of them left the library and arrived at the dining hall. It had a beautiful chandelier, around twenty chairs and a nice fire place. It also had a painting above the fire place which Felt assumed was the first Sword Saint, Reid Astrea.

There were two individuals there, both unknown to Felt.

Reinhard : "Let me introduce you to Grimm Fauzen and Carol Remendis."

Both of them looked quite old.

The female, Carol Remendis had blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a white dress.

The male, Grimm Fauzen had purple hair and green eyes, wearing a tuxedo.

Grimm : "Ah! So this is Felt-sama? You're a cute one, let me say that!"

Carol : "You pervert! Anyway, it's nice to meet you Felt-sama."

Felt : "A-Ah… The same here. It's nice to meet the two of you. But why are the two great warriors here?"

Reinhard : "Well, after they retired from their Knighthood, they decided to serve the Astrea Family, out of honor for my grandparents."

Felt : "Ah, alright then. But Rein, I got one more question."

Felt looked at Reinhard and so did he at her.

Felt : "Where are your parents? There has to be someone who takes care of you, right?"

Right then, the Sorrow in Reinhard's eyes appeared. A face of despair, eyes filled with melancholy.

Reinhard : "My… Family situation is quite complicated."

Felt : "Mind telling me? I want to… You know… Understand you."

Reinhard : "Wilhelm van Astrea… Theresia van Astrea… my grandparents loved each other a lot. One day, Theresia agreed on fighting the Sin Archbishop of Greed, Regulus Corneas. However, when she encountered him, her Sword Saint powers were transferred to me… She became unable to beat him, and died, she died. She turned to ashes and died. However, my father was actually supposed to fight him, but the man was afraid of fate, so my grandmother accepted the fight. Since that day, Wilhelm… My grandfather has accused me for killing her."

Felt : "Oh my god…!"

Reinhard : "One year later… My mother, Louanna Astrea entered a coma, and she hasn't returned from it yet. My father, Heinkel Astrea blames me for this. Since then, my father started searching joy in alcohol and—"

? : "Guess who is home you fuck faces!"

A man entered the dining hall, he is a muscular man with short red hair, blue eyes and a stubble beard. He wears a black tabard with brown shoulder plates and chest armor, along with a dark cape, brown pants, gloves and black boots.

He has a bottle of alcohol in his face, and it was easy to say that he was drunk.

Heinkel : "Oh? Is thiii~s Felt? The Princess! How cute you are, my naaa~me is Heinkel. Wanna hang out? You want a sip?"

Felt : "Ah! Gross! Disgusting!"

Reinhard : "Father, please go to bed. It appears you had enough alcohol for today."

Heinkel : "Speaa~k for yourself you fucker. If the love of my life wasn't in this state I wouldn't be like this. It's all your fault Reinhard."

Carol : "Heinkel, I am with Reinhard on this one. Please go to bed, it's horrible to see you like this."

Grimm : "Do you want me to bring you to —"

Heinkel : "You shitbags, as if! Haha! Time to give my sleeping beauty a kiss."

Heinkel walked away and Reinhard looked sad at the ground.

Felt : "A-Ah… I feel… Sorry Reinhard."

Reinhard : "It's okay. After all, it's my burden, not yours."

Grimm : "I am going to take a look if it's going alright with him."

Carol : "Yes, I'll go with you. Our apologies, but we'll be vacant for tonight."

Just like that, Reinhard and Felt were again the only ones at the Dining Hall.

Felt : "Reinhard… I feel seriously bad for you."

Reinhard : "Don't feel bad. It's alright. What about some sparing instead of going to the capital? I think that can be fun too."

Felt : "Ah, sure!"

Reinhard and Felt left the Mansion. Felt looked around and saw beautiful flower beds around, with one giant lake, a statue and more.

They walked down the white stairs and Felt saw beautiful flowers, trees and nature.

Felt : "Beautiful! I can even see the capital from here!"

Reinhard grabs Felt and carries her in his arms.

Reinhard : "Can you see it better this way?"

Felt : "REINHAAAAAAAAARD! NO NEED FOR THIIIS!"

She jumped out of his arms.

Felt : "Gross! Don't do that- Like ever!"

Reinhard : "Ah… I am sorry, I thought you wanted to see the environment better."

Felt : "It's fine… So… Who'll be my first target?"

Reinhard : "Let's go to the Proving Flower Grouds, that is where everyone trains."

The walked for two minutes and arrived at some kind of small island on a lake. There were blue trees which had mana in them. Flowers and minor spirits were everywhere.

Reinhard : "Let me summon your first target!"

Reinhard snapped his eyes and….

Aestas : "Ah! It's my turn?"

Felt : "Aestas!"

Aestas : "Yep! That's me! Just a reminder, you can't die on this island, but you can get injured, so I'll do my best!"

Felt : "A-Ah!? So it's like that! Understood!"

Reinhard : "Felt, when you want to quit, tell–"

Felt : "I ain't a quitter! I ain't a loser! I will be victorious this battle! But before we start, Aestas, what kind of warrior are you?"

Aestas : "Meet my weapon! It's the Nakuri Scythe, The Demon Beyond the Great Waterfall!"

Aestas grabbed a giant scythe. It had a demonic eye on it and was mostly dark brownish red.

Aestas : "This is my weapon. It's mostly my source of power. But don't be fooled. I am strong without it! It's a Demon Blade, which means it possesses a Soul! Thousands of years ago, predating the Dragon, Nakuri, a young boy with red eyes and red hair was born in a village of Demon Humans. Nakuri grew up in an town near Hakuruchuri and enjoyed his freedom, undisturbed by anyone. He was praised and admired by everyone as he was the knight of the town. Nakuri soon became the leader of the town and started to receive money, material and alcohol from the citizens. Over time, people started to hate Nakuri and called him a slothful leader and decided to assassinate him. He noticed that people entered his palace and grabbed his weapon, a scythe, and started fighting them. As he was a well known knight, he didn't catch a scrath. He killed everyone in the town just so he could rest. However, the souls of the Demon villagers got soaked into the scythe. Suddenly, a bright light absorbed Nakuri into the scythe and made him disappear. The scythe fell on his throne and waited until someone helped him."

Nakuri : "That's RIGHT!"

Hearing the voice, the scythe started to talk.

Felt : "ALRIGHT THEN! TIME TO FIGHT!"

Reinhard threw the knife that Felt owned and she catched it.

Aestas : "Alright then! Hear my Demons! I need your—"

Nakuri : "STRENGTH!"

Out of nowhere, Aestas' eyes changed to a bright blue color and so did the scythe.

Felt : "Aha!"

Aestas dashed towards Felt, trying to go for a hit, Felt jumped into a hair and kicked Aestas in the face, launching her a few meters back.

Aestas : "NOT BAD! BUT I WANT MORE MY FELT!"

Felt : "Stop acting that psycho!"

Aestas ran towards Felt, however Felt created a wall of Wind Magic with her blade and actually scratched Aestas' arm.

Aestas : "Fuck! You're a strong one!"

Felt : "Time for me! FURA!"

Felt started firing Wind Magic, however Aestas was acrobatic, and actually managed to dodge all the attacks.

Felt : "F-Fuck!"

Aestas : "Nakuri! What about a Dark Star?"  
Nakuri : "EXCELLENT!"

Aestas dashed towards Felt, making Felt throw her knife towards her, but she disappeared.

Felt looked around and couldn't see a trace of her, until she looked into the air, seeing a floating Aestas.

Immediately, Aestas released a shockwave of energy and dashed through Felt, succeeding in actually injuring her.

Felt : "AH! You FUCKER!"

Right then, Felt dashed forward. She released an irregular gust of wind. Tornados and typhoons were created around the small island and for a few seconds, Aestas was actually clueless about what was going on.

Reinhard : "THAT CANNOT BE!"

The leaves in the trees started to fall off and a window broke at the Mansion, the power of that dash was that powerful.

After only two seconds, Felt appeared right behind Aestas and released a shockwave of wind energy, cutting Aestas right through the middle and creating giant waves at the lake, partly destroying the island and its bricks.

However, the island remained a safe place, and Aestas returned from her death.

Felt : "Ugh… Had enough yet?"

Aestas : "IMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLE! WHAT MAGNIFICENT POWER WAS THAT! LEARN ME ABOUT THAT!"

Reinhard : "Felt trained enough for today! Aestas, thank you."

Aestas : "What do you–"

In a blink of an eye, Reinhard teleported Aestas away.

Felt : "What are you doing?"

Reinhard : "You have… a very legendary Divine Protection…"

Felt : "Nathan… said the same!"

Reinhard : "How did you obtain this power… The Power of Leonidas! It's a part of the Legendary Legacy of Leo!"

Felt : "Rein, stop stressing around! It's my Divine Protection of The Wind."

Reinhard : "Is that how Nathan told you it's named? Because it's a lie, in fact. The real name remained a secret since the death of Emerada Lugnica. Jet Lugnica doesn't have this Divine Protection, but you do?!"

Felt : "What are you trying to say?"

Reinhard : "You… Might be from the Royal Bloodline Felt-sama!"

Felt : "W-What?!"

In the meantime, the lake started to calm down and the waves started to disappear.

Reinhard : "Indeed, this might be quite troublesome if someone else finds out. Do not use that ability unless it means saving your life."

Felt : "B-But.."

Reinhard : "Do you know what it does? Do you know anything more about it?"

Felt : "N-No…"

Reinhard : "I see… I guess it's time to go inside."

Felt : "Reinhard! I demand to know more!"

Reinhard : "I fear I have to refuse your order Felt."

Felt : "W-What?! Excuse me? I am your queen!"

Reinhard : "If it means saving you, I refuse to listen to that order. Let's go inside, go to your room, I'll be there soon."

Felt : "Pff! You're the worst!"

Felt ran towards the mansion. She ran up the stairs, but before she entered her room, she saw a crying Heinkel leaving a room.

Heinkel : "Why! Why! I wish I never had him… I hate myself… This life is horrible!"

Hearing this, she waits until he goes away and enters the room where he came from.

Even though it was daytime, the windows were blocked by thick curtains, preventing any sunlight from coming in. The interior of the room was quite plain, nothing but a bed at the center of the room.

On the bed… a sleeping woman laid on the bed.

Felt analyzed her, nothing too weird, but she got worried when she noticed that the woman did not breathe like a normal sleeping person.

Felt : "W-What?! Is she… Is she d–"

She didn't notice any presence of a living person, even if she moved closer, the woman remained dead to Felt.

Felt : "W-What is this? I can't understand this. In fact, who is she?! D-Dont tell me this is another 'Princess' of Reinhard?!"

? : "That is a terrible misunderstanding. I am sorry for–"

Felt : "GYAAAH!"

Hearing a voice from behind her made her shocked. She screamed and jumped back.

Felt : "R-REINHARD! Who is this young woman? Don't tell me she is another woman you abducted like me!"

Reinhard sighed.

Reinhard : "She is my mother… Louanna Astrea."

Reinhard replied quickly to Felt. That answer made Felt respond with:

Felt : "W-What?!"

The woman on the bed, she had long blonde hair, and was beautiful enough to make people's eyes pop. At most, she seemed to be twenty years old, not older. Felt couldn't believe that that's her mother.

Felt : "I don't believe that bullshit! If she was your older or younger sister, I could've believed you! But you're a dirty man! You suck at lying—!"

Reinhard : "I don't blame you for finding this hard to believe, but my mother suffers from the Sleeping Beauty sickness, and her appearance remains unchanged as she remains asleep. It's already been seventeen years…"

Felt : "N-No… Is this your mother? Sevent-!?"

Hearing him say seventeen made Felt drop her jaw.

Felt : "Reinhard, how old are you?"

Reinhard : "I will turn twenty this year."

Felt : "So you locked your sleeping mom here without even taking care of her?!"

Reinhard : "Those words are quite painful for me Felt… Sadly, the cause of the sickness is unknown. At the very least, should a treatment be discovered, we will act to ensure she will recuperate at a separate residence in the capital."

Felt : "Still! You didn't try anything to heal her?"

Reinhard : "We hired the best healer ever, the Blue, Galic Fabless. But he was unable to heal her. Because of that, my father killed him out of frustration, anger, fury and wrath. My father remained in the prison for a year for that action…"

He looked extremely sad and grabbed Felt's arm.

Reinhard : "We are leaving. I don't want to talk about my mother."

The first time ever, Felt allowed Reinhard to grab her, she felt sad for him.

Reinhard : "I would appreciate if you do not disclose to anyone else about my mother's situation. I also want you to never enter this room again.

Reinhard put her in her room and said:

Reinhard : "I am sorry for being harsh today… My family isn't as nice as people think of. The Sword Saint family Astrea, the greatest of them all… It's a burden, not an honor…"

Hearing this, Felt sits down on her bed and looks sad at Reinhard.

Reinhard : "I'll see you later, Felt. I am grateful for your concerns earlier."

Felt : "B-Bye…"

Felt looked at the ceiling and felt bad for him.

She started thinking about how hard Reinhard's live actually is. Of course, it's nothing compared to hers, but it's hard. Having a family, and the situation being that complicated worried her.

"… So that's how real family is… Before I'll leave… I want to make Reinhard happy… But first, I need to be sure that Nathan is alright!"


	24. Chapter 21

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 7 - "Greed Crusade: The Beginning of a Fated Reunion"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Meanwhile the Team of Otto Suwen and Priscilla Barielle won their battle, the group of Reinhard van Astrea and Jens made their way to the Northern Wing.

Reinhard : "Jens-san, it seems you are angry. I understand your frustration, but you do understand that frustration won't make you stronger, instead you'll focus only on strength instead of strategy."

Jens : "I am fine. I just hope Otto Suwen, Elis Rose Evergarden and Nathan are alright. Emilia is alright for sure, I just know it. If she isn't… That fucker will pay."

Aestas : "I know that I just met you Jens, but you should really keep it calm. Being angry while fighting won't prove anything in fact!"

Jens : "Understood. I'll calm down. L-Let's just move on."

Reinhard : "I agree. Let's go there until it's to late. The Northern Wing of the Royal Palace is quite far. I'll enable my **Divine Protection of The Pegasus** , if necessary of course."

Reinhard swung his hand and a bright, blueish ring appeared around Jens, Reinhard and Aestas.

Jens : "A-Ah? What is this Divine Protection?"

Reinhard : "It allows us to move on with very fast speed, but interfering with others as in fighting, will disable it."

Jens : "Alright! Let's go."

Jens, Reinhard and Aestas dashed with hyper speed towards the Royal Palace.

The City of Nastra, the Royal Capital exists out of districts. Currently, they were at the Pleiades District, which was the most southern district of the capital.

However, while running they bumped into a person.

Jens : "N-Nathan?"

They found Nathan, critically injured lying on the floor, partly in a wall with blood everywhere.

However, as Jens talked to Nathan, interfering with the outside world, the divine protection got disabled.

Nathan : "J-Jens…"

Reinhard : "Nathan-san… who did this to you?"

Nathan's left arm was gone, his right leg was cut off and one eye was closed. He was covered in blood.

Nathan : "The… Leader of the Witch Cult. Sirius A."

Reinhard : "I see…"

? : "It seems you all love playing with dolls in a theater, don't yaa?!"

A girl covered in bandages jumped from the building and landed perfectly on her feet, landing next to Nathan.

The team of Jens took a step back.

Sirius A : "Correct! It was me who did this! But it appears two heroes have arrived. The Boy with Thousands Names and the Master Sword Saint. This is a phenomenal meeting!"

Reinhard : "I am happy that my name is known among the Witch Cult, but it appears that that won't help. I don't like when people fear me, but because of your actions. I will have to fight you, and reveal your real identity."

Sirius A : "Oh but you don't understand. I am just a vessel. This isn't the—"

Without her noticing, Reinhard disappeared and removed her cloak, and bandages from her, cutting her limbs of in a flash.

Nathan : "Oh no… What did they do to you?"

Reinhard : "Nathan! Do you know this individual?"

Nathan : "That… is my best friend… Melissa Lestrange."

Melissa : "Ah! Ah! I want to see flowers you all! I want to see crimson red flowers and melt with you all, for love!"

Melissa, the girl, had dark green hair, and had a red eye with instead of white, black outside of the iris.

Nathan : "B-But this can't be true… Masquerade brainwashed her…"

Melissa : "That's sooooooooo~ not true! This is the real me! I am one of them! I do this for lovelovelovelovelovelove! Y'all should lo—"

After Melissa started ranting, the red eye disappeared and she returned to two same eyes.

Melissa : "A-Ah… W-What's going on?"

Reinhard : "Just as I thought. The Curse Mark. A Gusteko affiliated kind of curse that allows the ones with the mark getting possessed. The Red Eye says enough…"

Melissa : "W-Where am I? I was in the forest, with—"

Melissa turned around and saw the critically injured Nathan.

Melissa : "NATHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

She ran towards him, however, Nathan kicked her in the stomach with the foot that was left. Looking angry at her, he felt disgusted.

Nathan : "You… It was you who did this to me…."

Melissa : "OUCH! N-Nathan… I… I never wanted this!"

Reinhard : "It appears my duty changed today. Melissa Lestrange."

Melissa looked at Reinhard, half naked, only a few pieces of bandaged wrapped around her, she was worried.

Reinhard : "Melissa Lestrange. No, Sirius A. I hereby arrest you for the crime of being affiliated with the Witch Cult."

Melissa : "N-No… I don't…. I never wanted this!"

Suddenly, Melissa's arms regenerated without her doing anything.

Melissa : "A-Ah?!"

Reinhard : "It appears that the Curse Mark allows you to regenerate, interesting. I'll send you away to prison and will send one of the representatives to investigate your crime… or the worst, exterminate you."

Melissa : "No please! Sword Saint, I apologize, I didn't do any of this."

Melissa started crying more and more and turned around, she saw Jens and felt a feeling of relief, stopping her tears from falling.

Melissa : "J-Jens? A-Are you alright?"

Jens : "Hm? You know me?"

Melissa : "Yes! Are you alright? Did Masquerade or the Sun Strider do anything to you excluding your amnesia?"

Jens : "I-I don't know. I don't remem–"

Reinhard : "Melissa, if you know more, please tell us before I send you away."

Jens : "Yes Please, tell me more."

Melissa : "Y-You are the… **The Lost King** … no, you are more, I can't–"

Nathan : "W-What the fuck Melissa, you know about Jens? Did you know this stuff even when you weren't affiliated with the Witch Cult?"

Nathan started talking, opening one eye and trying to talk to her with all his energy that was still left inside of him.

Melissa : "I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THE CULT! I-I did know about Jens…"

Jens : "Why and How?"

Melissa : "I am from a relatively… special family Jens. We knew about you, all your information is registered in the Pleiades Library."

Jens : "Where can I find that Library?"

Melissa : "At the Pleiades Watchtower, southern most location of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica, but you don't have much time. Before you know it… Masquerade will be there sooner."

Jens : "I see…"

Reinhard : "Was that all you had left to say Melissa?"

Melissa : "This is unfair Master Sword Saint! I was p-possessed or something like that! I am not Sirius A!"

Reinhard : "Even if you aren't officially a member, you're able to be possessed by the cult. Our Wise Men will investigate your circumstances and try to heal it… but for now–"

Reinhard closed his eyes and pointed his hand's palm towards her.

Reinhard : " **Divine Protection of Reality Manipulation** … farewell."

A bright orange light appeared above Melissa, and like that, she was gone.

Aestas : "Nathan! Let me heal you real quick!"

Aestas grabbed her scythe and poured its blood inside of Nathan, regimenting his Aura and his limbs."

Nathan : "T-Thank you…."

Jens : "Nathan, what happened to you and your team?"

Nathan : "S-She appeared and the group got teleported away, excluding me… But Reinhard, that wasn't Melissa. I mean, she was. But Sirius A, it must be someone possessing others. That was not the real Melissa."

Reinhard : "I understand. We'll try to remove her Curse Mark and bring the Melissa back you know."

Nathan : "T-That's good. You are from the Greed Extermination Group, right?"

Jens : "Yes. Are you able to fight?"

Nathan : "Ah yes. I can do that. After that, I'll rush to the Jester Extermination Group to fight Masquerade."

Reinhard : "Understood. Your help is appreciated Nathan. It appears that Elis Rose Evergarden is safe. I received a Telepathic message from him, he's going to talk to her."

Nathan : "Ah… At least someone I know. That's good."

Reinhard : "Yes. Let's hurry. Melissa will be fine, I can't imagine how bad you feel Nathan, but it will be alright. Now, let's go to the Greed Fight."

Aestas : "Sounds perfect!"

Jens : "I-I… Got an idea."

Reinhard : "Oh? Mind sharing it?"

Jens : "Go to the fight without me. I know how we'll defeat Regulus Corneas."

Reinhard : "Jens. Don't do anything what I wouldn't do, please."

Nathan : "Are you sure Jens?"

Jens : "Yes. I got an idea. Go without me, I know what to do."

Reinhard : "I trust you Jens."

Aestas : "Good luck Jens, be safe!"

Nathan : "Yes indeed. Be safe, please–"

Jens : "Everything is going to be fine, I'll see you guys later. Good luck too!"

Like that, Jens jumped into the air, summoned a spear and threw it, teleporting to the spear it self.

Reinhard : "Alright, let's not turn Jens down. Let's triumph!"

Like that, Aestas was done healing Nathan and he stood up. Right after, they made their way towards the Northern Wing of the Royal Palace, where the Crusade against Greed will take place, and where Emilia and Regulus are.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

In an isolated, gray blue room, made of magical bricks, sat a girl on the ground. It was Melissa Lestrange.

Suddenly, the door opened and Melissa ran towards the glass where she sat down on a chair.

Melissa : "W-Who is there! Please I am not guilty! Let me go! I need to safe Jens, Nathan, everyone! I know what is going on!"

The man walked towards her, on the other side of her cell, was also a chair so they could sit down together and talk.

The man sat down and looked at her. It was Elis Rose Evergarden.

Elis : "It appears you caused trouble, didn't you. You look lovely in those clothes though! I see that shorter hair suits you just as well, Melissa Yoshimura Lestrange."

Melissa : "Oh, it's you… Hahahaha! You damned Clown!"

Elis : "Oh! "Damned Clown" eh? You really know everything! You really are amazing!"

Melissa : "What is your secret? Infiltrating through organizations and Kingdoms, becoming a representative of the Western Kingdom of Kararagi, being the King of the Northern Kingdom of Gusteko, now even helping Jens. How do you do that…."

Elis : "Ah, it appears you really know my secret. This can be troublesome."

Melissa : "They call you the Crazed Prince, Masquerade, Murderer of Faces, Elis Rose Evergarden, Uta Pallas and Lucius von Rosewald, what the fuck are you?"

Furuta : "How weird of you not knowing all! I expected more of the next in line to be a vessel. But what is an antagonist without revealing his name? I am Furuta, surname doesn't matter, does it?"

Melissa : "Furuta… That name isn't registered in the Gusteko's Royal Bloodline. Are you a fake…. A fake prince?"

Furuta : "Hm? I wouldn't necessarily call myself a Fake Prince, would I?"

Melissa : "T-Then how are you the King… Furuta?"

Furuta : "Ah! Great question! There are many branch families underneath the main Gusteko family, and their members have many different roles! My branch family remains a secret for today, sorry. But, those whose role is to Plan Seeds, and those who are meant to Receive Those Seeds". Those like me, those people are tasked with doing whatever needs to be done! Sadly, I think you don't get it. I was born in the Garden of Eden…"

Melissa : "W-What… Alright then. Then t-tell me… Furuta, why do you… killed one of them… Starla Hyades, I remember. I start to remember indeed. So tell me douche bag."

Furuta : "Such a stupid question from a piece of thrash like you. I like it."

Their conversation intensified, calling each other out.

Furuta : "She was in the way. She was weak. There was nothing good left in letting her live."

Melissa : "But I am not strong either."

Furuta : "That, is something I would reconsider. You're a rare breed. Born in the Garden of Eden. You've the necessary qualities to destroy this world."

Melissa : "Excuse me? I have no relation to the Garden of Eden."

Furuta : "You are stupid if you believe your own words you bitch… I think you misunderstood the true meaning of the Garden of Eden. The Garden of Eden, a place where holy individuals are born, with no parents. Something like 'God' gifts the world those children. They possess the power of changing the world. You, Melissa Lestrange, Ruby Rose and more, they're all from the Garden of Eden. By collecting enough of them, we'll be able to summon Satella and change this world."

Melissa : "Ruby Rose? The Daughter of Summer Rose, the former Guardian of the Forgotten Kingdom?"

Furuta : "Correct. Ruby Rose, the Leader of the Legendary Warriors Group, RWBY."

Melissa : "S-So It's true… You killed your own friend, Starla Hyades. What about Annie Leonhardt, is she alright?"

Furuta : "Of course she is. She's left in a shock, but she'll be fineeee."

Melissa : "Let me guess, Starla, Annie, Emerada, Sapphire, Lethias, Krista… A new Warrior Team?

Furuta : "Ah you're smart! One point for that one! But yes, they are a new team, though they failed their job, and the organization will kill them once we find their location."

Melissa : "K-Kill?"

Furuta : "Yes of course. Piece of thrash like that team aren't supposed to become the Guardians of the Forgotten Kingdom, are they?"

Melissa : "…But why?"

Furuta : "SUPER PEACE! ALL FOR PEACE!"

Furuta did a V sign and smiled at Melissa.

Melissa : "Hm… It appears I won't understand you. It's impossible to understand such an insane person like you… But… Why Jens? Why do you need him?"

Furuta : "Oh my dear Lisa, you don't understand a single thing in this world. Me, Jens and Regulus have a loooooooooooooooooong relationship. I would say we knew each other before you even were born. We knew each other more than hundreds years ago."

Melissa : "D-Does that mean… He's someone out of the Garden of Eden?"

Furuta : "That's yet to be seen. Knowledge is Power, and I know a lot, but lacking critical plot details to the story can make you weak. He might be in line to be the real sage, but who knows! Hahaha!"

Melissa : "Weirdo…"

Furuta : "Hm? What was that? I mean, you can call me out many times you want, but you'll rot here to death, and when you died. I'll bring your corpse to Pandora and we'll make you a vessel."

Melissa : "P-Pandora… That's the woman that brought me to the Witch Cult, wasn't she?"

Furuta : "You really start to regain your memories, don't you? Troublesome. Troublesome. Troublesome."

Melissa : "A—ah…."

Suddenly, she gave off an expression of remembering something.

Furuta : "What is it?!"

Melissa : "It's nothing, I just forgot to say goodbye to the person I love…"

Furuta : "Love won't bring you anywhere. Only if you're meant to be we that one, that's what real love is. Now, I'll be taking my absence, goodbye sweetheart! Ya'know, it's quite hard to live with multiple identities in such a small world. Revealing my name in a place like this is quite nice of me, isn't it?"

Melissa : "Well… I am relieved. At the end of the day, it seems you don't know the first thing about how this world actually works and who the real Sage is. Good Good!"

Furuta : "Come now! I'll have you know, I've been trying my best. Sneaking into various organizations, joining the Witch Cult, becoming the representative of Kararagi, and most important…"

Furuta grabbed a handbag which was laying on the floor, and grabbed the mask of Masquerade.

Furuta : "Most important… becoming a clown. Becoming the one that caused Jens' amnesia."

Furuta winked and smiled, putting the mask in front of his devil smile.

Melissa : "Y-You really are Masquerade…"

Furuta : "Didn't you call me a Damned Clown? Don't act surprised you thrash. Now that you asked your questions… I have just a few questions to ask you…"

Furuta took a breath.

Furuta : "Who oh Who is the Legendary Sage, The Lost King and Where are the Remains of The Witches?"

Melissa : "O-Oh? It appears I am familiar with the former two, the latter is a secret Furushit."

Furuta : "So? Secrets and Promises are made to be revealed or broken, am I wrong? I think I am right, everything I say is correct."

Melissa : "I-I only know where the remains of the **Witch of Pride** and… **Witch of Greed** are…"

Furuta : "Well, tell me. Aren't we friends?"

Melissa : "Call it friends, call it enemies. By helping you, I can make Jens defeat you… Anyway, the Bones of the Witch of Pride are somewhere in the **Water Gate City Priestella**. The Body of The Witch of Greed are at the Sanctuary, near the Roswaal Mansion Territory. However, her body is sealed, but it appears you are able to enter those grounds too, aren't you?"

Furuta : "Yup, I am able to do anything I want, remember?"

The girl behind the glass sighed. Showing an expression of irritation.

Furuta : "Now… The Legendary Sage…"

The Man smiled and put his fingers on his lips.

Furuta : "But it seems that even those in the know are drawing a blank on this one. According to my knowledge, there may not even be a sage… It's true that there were those who believed that there was a new 'symbolic sage'. But we cannot take the risk of having Jens with his former memories. Having people put their faith in something that doesn't exist will make for a lot of broken hearts."

Melissa : "The Legendary Sage exists, but I won't reveal who it is."

Furuta : "Troublesome. Now, the Lost King."

Melissa : "It's… Jens. But—"

Furuta : "So the stories and tales were true after all hm?"

Melissa : "After you stole his memories, it appears that he lost his position of that title. Someone else gained that title, I have no clue who. I am serious."

Furuta : "Ah! How troublesome! Well, nothing you can do there. My Semblance tells me you aren't lying, so you aren't."

The man going by the name Furuta stood up and put on a very lewd smile at the girl behind the glass.

Furuta : "Well! It sounds like negotiations are over, I'd say. You'll have to excuse me if I end up making a spectacle out of your being crushed to death like a piece of thrash in the Lugnician First Rank Prison Chamber."

Melissa : "Rot to death."

Furuta : "I LOVE THAAA~~~T! 3, time to leave! Nothing left to discuss."

Furuta walked towards the door, until—

Melissa : "Oy, _Washuu._ How does it feel not being able to call your own father a 'father'?"

Hearing that, Furuta freezes. Closing the door again, and smashing his fist against the door.

Furuta : "Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die! Die. Just Die!"

Melissa : "How scaaaa~ry! Hahahaha!"

Furuta : "SHUT UP YOU BITCH! MELISSA YOSHIMURA LESTRANGE! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

Melissa smiled at Furuta.

The two of them sure had a complicated hostile relationship. But with the two of them knowing so much, who is the strongest?

Furuta : "I-I don't care. Say what you want. I will win. I will triumph. I will lay my hands on victory! NOT YOU NOT JENS NOT REGULUS NOBODY BUT ME!"

Melissa : "Weirdo…"

Furuta : "Right. Right Right. Call me that. Just a reminder, mentioning my real name or something we talked about, will execute you. The Curse Mark inside you contains poison. The poison is frozen until a certain action is met. Me and Regulus decided those actions hihihihihhiihihihihi! HAHA LOL! YOU SHIT BAHAHAGHAGHGGGGGG!"

Melissa : "Y-You aren't one hundred percent in your head. I never imagined to be that insane or crazy…"

Furuta : "Sanity? Crazy? I AM VERY VERY CRAZY YES INDEED! I AM PAST THE POINT OF RETURN AND I'LL CONQUER THIS WORLD HAHA YES."

Furuta sighed.

Furuta : "How about we finish our little talk right now. AH! I've just had a wonderful idea! Seriously. Let's do this:"

Furuta pointed his hand towards Melissa's throat, and instantly, she became unable to breath. She wasn't sure what kind of power that was, but it felt like there were hands around her throat.

Melissa : "–hk?!"

Furuta : "Why don't you take all the blame and disappear? You, who slaughtered half of the population of Lugnica today. Who rules the Witch Cult with an iron fist of terror and slaughter? You, Sirius A. What do you think, my 'leader'?"

After that, she became able to talk again.

Melissa : "Hkagh… I-I… It looks like our negotiations won't be able to continue much further… But first, there's something I've wanted to ask you since you killed Starla and brought me into all of this… You were the one… that created the Rose Extermination mission, right? Why Ruby Rose?"

Furuta : "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It wasn't her who I was aiming for! A bit selfcentered ain't she? Gross! HAHAHAHA WHAT AN IDIOT SO FUNNY!"

Melissa : "W-What?"

Furuta : "You know Ruby Rose, right? The Strongest Warrior, yes, Ruby Rose. But I wasn't aiming for her, it was her mother who I was aiming for, Summer Rose."

Melissa : "Why?"

Furuta : "Sorry, revealing many secrets is bad for my skin! But I didn't want to hurt Ruby Rose… Ruby, even a long time ago, was still very dear to me. When I was younger, I used to dream of one day marrying her, and getting grandkids. I myself was rather cute back then haha… I remember playing in the Garden of Eden with her, her calling me Nimura and me hugging her, talking about the future, it was perfect. But one day, the thought of her getting caught by Pandora was unbearable. That's why… I helped her escape. Because I love her."

Melissa : "Don't you feel guilty for doing that to Ruby, even though you loved her?"

Furuta : "She ain't dead, so it's fine."

Melissa : "Crazy way of thinking. I see. But all of this, just for that?"

Furuta : "There is no real need to have a reason to do things. People who can't act without a reason are trash. I will do what I want. I mean, I've got this precious life and everything; might as well make the best of it, right? You asked all of these questions, so what about ending here? But first, last note…"

Furuta put his face on the mirror and widened his eyes, like a crazed man.

Furuta : "I'll be having Ruby bear me a buuuuuunch of kids! They'll make their debut one day; do me a favor and play with them then. I think you already knew she's alive, she's just sealed in her dusty coffin, so I'll be the one to unseal her. Ufufufu~! Time to go~! Rot to death here my dear Lisa~!"

Now, Furuta ran towards the door, and closed it.

Melissa : " _How am I going to explain this to Nathan…_ "

She looked at the ceiling and started thinking of how to fix her mistakes.

Melissa : "I need to escape…"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Reinhard, Nathan and Aestas, standing in front of the entrance, they're waiting until they're ready to fight Regulus Corneas of Greed.

Reinhard : "Are you two ready?"

Nathan : "I am a bit nervous… Wasn't Greed the most strongest Archbishop of the Witch Cult? I am also very scared of Melissa, I hope she's fine."

Reinhard : "She will be, I promise you. Regulus won't hurt any of you, if he does, I'll have to draw my Dragon Sword Reid."

Aestas : "Well, I am ready as ever! Nakuri, are you ready?"

The woman looks at her scythe, and the eye at the top of the scythe blinked.

Nakuri : "FOREVER AND EVER!"

Aestas : "Great! Na~Na~, are you ready?"

The boy Nathan sighed. He was extremely nervous.

Nathan : "Y-Yes…. I am."

Reinhard : "Alright then. We'll triumph. Now, let's enter the Battle Against Greed!"

Reinhard swung his arm and the group teleported inside of the Northern Wing of the Royal Palace.

They appeared in the middle of the palace, there were flames everywhere, but not huge flames.

Looking at the throne, Regulus was sitting there. This wasn't the King's throne, but this was the throne of the Royal Prince, the one with the qualities to be a Lion King.

Regulus : "Hm? No Jens? But look who we got, Nathan Harmonia and Reinhard van Astrea. That can be fun too."

Regulus : "I don't see a valid reason why I should return that half witch when I can make her a great vessel for the Witch Cult."

Regulus winked, while he had an unconscious Emilia in his arms.

Regulus : "This Half Witch can wait, I think. So, why did you come?"

Regulus put Emilia on the throne and turned towards Nathan, Reinhard and Aestas.

Nathan : "Before we start fighting, what did the cult do to Melissa… Melissa Lestrange?"

Regulus : "Ah? The Garden of Eden girl?"

Nathan : "W-What do you mean? I'm not sure what that means."

Regulus : "Well, guess there's nothing to discuss then. Show me what you got you three. I think I can deal with you three all alone, am I right?"

Reinhard : "Am I allowed to start fighting?"

Regulus : "Why sure you are. I would have to ask it instead. You're way below my level Reinhard-san."

The man of greed smiled.

Reinhard : "Don't refer me with -san please, there's no need for that. In addition to the former, I don't feel like that to you."

Regulus : "Understood! Guess it's time to start!"

Regulus grabbed ashes of the wall and threw it towards them.

For some unknown reason, possibly because of his authority, the ashes were launched as projectiles instead of ash. They were like bullets and flied with insane speed.

Nathan : "Baria!"

Nathan, created a sphere of light around his body and everything was blocked.

Reinhard, activated his **Divine Protection of Evasion** , which made all the bullets avoid him, and fly towards the ceiling.

Aestas jumped up and used her scythe to block the bullets.

Regulus : "Hm? That was quite a fast reaction, wasn't it?"

Nathan : "Enough. Fura!"

Nathan started firing Wind Magic bullets, but Regu only needed to swung his hand to break the bullets, he did it in less than a microsecond.

Aestas : "My turn!"

Aestas dashed forwards, however Regulus cut her arms off.

Nathan : "Aestas!"

Reinhard : "Stay calm."

Right after Reinhard said those words, Aestas appeared next to Regulus, unharmed.

Without Regulus noticing that she was there, Aestas threw her scythe right through his stomach.

Aestas : "Ain't that easy, rightcha?"

Aestas body, turned to blue ashes and the scythe disappeared.

Regulus fell on the ground, bleeding and didn't understood what happened with her.

Regulus : "W-What was that?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

While bleeding, Regulus tried to find a trace of her body, but didn't succeed.

However, he heard a small crack above him.

Looking at the ceiling, he saw Aestas standing on the ceiling. She used the ceiling to launch herself, flying towards Regulus, she suddenly became invisible, but after a few milliseconds, Regulus felt a burning feeling in his stomach, and like that…

Aestas and her Scythe appeared behind Regulus Corneas of Greed again, dashing through him, and slicing him apart.

Immediately, Aestas jumped towards Reinhard to stay at a safe distance.

Aestas : "Whas that enough?"

Reinhard : "I don't think—"

Without Reinhard being able to finish his sentence, Regulus returned unharmed and looked angry at them.

Regulus : "What is your problem? That was rather rude Aestas, backstabbing nice people. Did your parents taught you that? It's obnoxious, let me tell you that. Never do that again, not that you can actually kill me, but still, killing people from behind is just weak. If you are an actually warrior who can kill me, do that right in my face, not in—"

Nathan : "You're obnoxious yourself!"

Regulus : "I WAS TALKING YOU DEVIL!"

Regulus swung his hand and teared Nathan's right leg apart.

Nathan : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Regulus : "I was talking, because I was talking. Wasn't I talking just now? I am pretty sure I was talking, because talking is one of my only rights that are left. Why would you interupt me? The Valkyrie, The Goddess of War Crusch Karsten did the same, you fucker. Never interrupt me, I am talking, when someone is talking, they are talking, because they are talking. When they are talking, they've the right to talk, so do not interrupt me."

Nathan, was rolling on the floor, screaming and crying. His leg was gone and Aestas rushed towards him and started healing him.

Regulus : "Why are you screaming? I am talking to you. Are you listening? You were listening, right? I asked you something but you don't give me an actual response. You're thrash."

Regulus swung his hand again and released a shockwave towards Aestas who was healing Nathan, Reinhard jumped in front of them and the shockwave disappeared because of his Divine Protection.

Regulus : "I see. I seeeeeee! Playing the Guardian. The Protector of the World. Perhaps you're even playing the Protagonist, aren't you? Well, maybe Jens is already playing that role."

Suddenly, the door opened, the giant golden door.

There, Otto Suwen, Felt and Priscilla Barielle entered the giant room.

Regulus : "Of course, even more people, because why not, right?"

Reinhard : "Suwen! Felt-sama, Priscilla-sama, stay back. Regulus is too strong for you."

Priscilla : "Know your place Sword Saint, I am not done with that shit."

Otto : "We defeated Gluttony, mostly everyone is safe!"

Regulus : "IMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLE! WHY DOES GLUTTONY ALWAYS FAIL THEIR MISSION? ALL THEY HAD TO DO WAS CAPTURE THE NECESSARY ONES AND EVEN THEN THEY FAIL! IMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLEIMPOSSIBLE! WHY DIDN'T THEY CAPTURE FELT OR ANOTHER DEMON? THEY'RE SO USELESS!"

Regulus starting kicking stuff, swining his hands and screaming.

While kicking and swinging his hands, walls, pillars and other stuff collapsed, because he kept creating and firing shockwaves.

Priscilla : "It appears that Greed can't even stay calm. How weren't you able to finish him already? He's such an easy opponent it seems."

Reinhard : "Do not underestimate him."

Felt : "Tsk!"

Regulus : "Underestimate me? Do whatever you want, I don't permit you from your rights, like you violate mine. If you want to underestimate me, do it! Do whatever your heart desires!"

Otto : "Shut up already ranting idiot! Reinhard, Priscilla, Felt! Go in!"

Priscilla, Felt ran towards Regulus, even though Reinhard at first sight did not want to fight Regulus, he still followed them.

Regulus activated his authority and started throwing shockwaves and bullets, however everyone dashed them.

Felt, activated her unknown Divine Protection and instantly dashed towards Regulus and extreme speed, creating a tornado outside, destroying the ceiling.

Priscilla, she activated her Yang Sword and with only one swing, she made Regulus burn in flames.

Reinhard, who dashed towards Regulus, grabbed his Dragon Sword Reid and stabbed him right in the heart.

Right that moment, Felt appeared behind Regulus and released a giant amount of wind and made everyone getting pushed back. She cut Regulus' head off and landed on her feet.

But, instantly, Regulus reappeared, unharmed, and released a shockwave of wind, pushing everyone back to the walls.

Regulus : "STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! STOP THIS MADNESS! STOP THIS ALREADY! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!"

Regulus stepped stamping on the floor and throwing Shockwaves to all corners of the hall.

Everyone stood behind a pillar or behind a barrier.

Regulus : "STOP THIS MADNESS! LET ME TALK BEFORE YOU DO YOUR STUPID STUFF! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME WITHOUT—"

Not allowing Regulus to finish his sentence, he felt something pierces right through his heart.

He looked down and a spear right through his body.

Looking at the ceiling, atleast from what was left of the ceiling. He saw a boy with blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes.

There were a lot of weapons around Jens. Mostly blades, axes and spears.

Jens : "I had enough of you hurting my friends, Regulus Corneas of Greed."

Hearing this Regulus started grinning, he barely felt anything from the spear and—"

Regulus : "YOU'RE HILARIOUS. COME FUCKING BEAT ME WITH YOUR OWN HANDS!"

Regulus grabbed the spear and threw it away.

That moment, Jens dashed towards the spear.

Then, Regulus and Jens dashed towards each other and clashed.

On the throne, was Emilia, slowly regaining her consciousness and Pack woke up.

Pack : "Lia! Lia! Wake up please!"

Emilia : "A-Ah? W-What's going on?"


	25. Chapter 22

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 8 - "Organism's Asphyxiation"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Melissa : "I need to leave. I need to warn the others. I know more than they do. I might know more than Jens. I need to save them!"

The girl in the cell kept repeating those words to herself. She had completely no idea how she would be able to leave her cell until–

She heard a door open.

She looked at the door and saw a little girl opening it, staring at Melissa.

She has blue hair and olive green eyes, it was Meili Portroute.

Meili : "Hm? What is this place?"

Melissa : "Y-You're someone from the Royal Camps, right?"

The girl smiled.

Meili : "Ah yes… I am."

Then suddenly, two other boys entered the room. To Melissa, they were familiar.

It were…

Sapphire Northsire, and Lethias Greenway.

Melissa : "Sapphire! Lethias!"

Sapphire : "Ha? Do you know us? It seems I don't remember ya."

Lethias : "Boss, do you recognize her?"

Then, the final one enters the room. It was Annie Leonhardt.

Annie : "O-Oh…"

Melissa : "ANNIE!"

Annie and Melissa had history together.

The day when Melissa got abducted by Furuta, it was Annie who got crippled with fear by Furuta's abilities, making her watch her friend Starla getting killed in a cruel way.

Annie : "Melissa… What are you doing here? I thought Masquerade had you—"

Melissa : "Save me! Quick! Masquerade isn't the one who he says he is! Trust me!"

Lethias : "Hey Annie, she isn't lying."

The boy said that while Annie had an unconvinced expression on her face.

Sapphire : "A-Ah… Annie, is it this girl who made Starla—"

Annie : "Shut up. No need to mention her."

Melissa : "LISTEN TO ME! Masquerade is a from the Garden of Eden himself! Everything he says are lies! Lies Lies Lies! He wants Ruby Rose for himself! He wants to–"

Sapphire : "Oy! Don't cha talk like that bout our—"

Annie : "Friend? Is that what you call the one that killed Starla?"

Sapphire : "T-That's not what I wanted to s–"

Meili : "Haha! I think I did quite a good job in helpinh ya, didn't I?

Annie : "Thank you Meili, you can do whatever you want now."

Meili : "Well well! That's a lot freeeeeedom!"

Melissa : "I-I don't understand what is going on."

Annie : "We were searching for traces of Regulus, but Meili brought us here, which is fine too, I guess."

Melissa : "Annie. Listen, Masquerade… He's still nearby. Free me and I'll help you kill him!"

Meili : "My My! Isn't Masquerade extremely strong?"

Annie : "He isn't. He's weaker than you probably Meili, if what you told is actually your power."

Meili : "Oh… Riiiii~ght."

Melissa : "S-So? What's your choice."

Sapphire : "Why would we free you?"

Annie : "SAPPHIRE SHUT UP ALREADY! I can't listen to an idiot like you the whole time!"

Lethias : "Geez, finally someone who agrees with me."

Meili : "Well! I'll be going back to the Rossi Mansion, because I've business there to do finish. Haha. Have a nice day everyone!"

Like that, Meili just walked away, ignoring what just happened.

Melissa : "A-Ah… W-"

Suddenly, Melissa felt a river of anger flowing through her blood. Suddenly, her appearance changed to that of Sirius A.

Sirius A : "Ah! Amazing! Amazing! This is what love is? Betraying the Cult? IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL WARRIORS?!"

Annie : "S-S-Sirius…?!"

Sirius A : "GUESS IT'S MY TIME TO CONQUER THIS CITY!"

Melissa, suddenly released a tornado and destroyed almost the whole Lugnician prison. The ceiling was completely gone and the other four floors were destroyed too.

Sirius A : "I want to see crimson red flowers, my dear Annie, Sapphire and Lethias!"

She just broke free without even doing something. She just released a tornado in a flash.

Annie : "T-This is bad! But we cannot let her talk like that about us! It was the cult who betrayed us, we'll never follow your orders ever again Sirius!"

Lethias : "I've to bring back my Jens. With joining the Warriors, I won't be able to that. Living without the old Jens is a fate worse than death!"

Sapphire : "Well, it appears I don't have big reasons. But I promised to return, to my family!"

Sirius A : "AMAZING! ALL FOR LOVE!"

Then, Sapphire threw an icicle spear towards Sirius A, but missed. However, the spear left a hard surface of Ice behind.

Sapphire grabbed his snowboard and started rushing towards her, by snowboarding on the ice surface.

Lethias started throwing Earth Magic towards her, rapidly and at a high pace.

While Sirius A was destroying all their attacks, Annie Leonhardt ran towards Sirius A and created with her semblance, a unbreakable crystal sword that can cut through any thickness.

Sirius A created a gust of wind and made Sapphire fall of his snowboard. She then burned the floor and made it melt, in addition to that, the Earth Mana disappeared from the atmosphere and Lethias became unable to use magic anymore. Sirius A removed her bandage from his face, and the two boys were stunned. When they saw the red and black eye, they were completely paralyzed.

Sirius A : "SEALED EYES!"

Then, the two of them collapsed.

Annie : "What did you do them?"

Sirius A : "Ahahahaha darling, they're fine. It's just not much fun to keep getting hindered by the two weaklings. You're the strongest, so I'm more interested in you."

Annie : "I see. Sirius A tell me. How… is my father doing?"

The story flipped. Annie started talking to the possessor of Melissa, Sirius A.

Sirius A : "How ruthless of you asking. You're standing in front of the biggest demon!"

Annie : "Don't care."

Sirius A : "So serious. Remaining the same facial expression. You didn't have that face when my dear Masquerade snapped Starla's neck, did you?"

Annie : "So that's the case. You're both obnoxious."

Annie ran towards Sirius, jumping in the air and kicked her jaw extremely hard, possibly breaking Melissa's own.

No female had this strength in their kick, but Annie did. Annie crystallized her whole foot, leg and body with unbreakable crystal and kicked Sirius A.

Sirius A : "Ouchie Ouchie, when oh when will the Lion attack its pray?"

Annie : "Respond. How is my father doing?"

Sirius A : "He's fine you bitch. But not for long. You EX-Warriors betrayed the Forgotten Kingdom! You were supposed to protect it and destroy the Devil Kingdom of Lugnica, but instead you joined their sides? How pathetic! All your relatives and descendants will suffer!"

Annie : "We didn't join anyone. After your associate killed Starla and Emerada disappeared, we decided to stop with the madness. I don't want to carry the burden of being unable to do things. I wasn't able to save Starla, I wasn't able to kill you that day, I don't have that power."

Sirius A : "Being unable to do the things your sad heart desires, that would've pierced my heart if I had one."

Annie : "Hmph. So that's how it is. I got no way out except defeating you."

Sirius A : "As if you can get your hands on this beauty. There is no way a fly like you can do anything against me."

Annie : "Alright then. Let's begin."

Annie crystallized her arm and created a blade.

Sirius A swung her hands and out of the bandages, golden chains appeared. She started throwing with the chains, trying to break one of Annie's bones, but with no success as Annie was very fast.

Annie started launching those crystals, but Sirius A send them to different locations with the chains that were wrapped around her arms.

Sirius A : "AHAHA! TRUE DEDICATION! BUT I'M GETTING SLIGHTLY BORED MY DARLING! IT'S TIME TO SHRED YOU IN PIECES."

Annie : "You even thinking that you'll defeat me is hilarious. The stories were slightly true about you, but I will follow this path until the end."

Sirius A : "You're lovely, I'm telling you."

The two were on the 5th layer of the prison tower, the wind was strong and if one of them fell of the tower, they would be dead.

Annie : "Show me what you actually got, Devil."

Sirius A : "DEVIL?! DEVIL! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

The girl wrapped around by bandages and chains ran towards Annie and kicked in the stomach, it didn't hurt as Annie crystallized her body, but the power of that kick made her go flying and fall of the tower.

Melissa : "DIE! I WANT TO SEE YOUR BLOOD TRANSFORM INTO BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS!"

Just for a second, Annie remembered her time back when she wasn't a warrior, fighting for something people call good or bad.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

? : "Annie! Is that what you call a kick? If I was trying to kill you, and you would kick me with that power, I would've already cut your throat! Do not embarrass me! HARDER!"

Annie Leonhard was standing near a river in a grass field with blue and orange flowers everywhere, even in the water.

Near the man who was shouting at Annie, stood Jens.

Jens : "Annie try to focus. Aim all your Aura from one point to another. If you can do that, your physical strength will be way stronger."

? : "Ah thank you my highness. Thank you for teaching my daughter how to fight."

Jens : "There is no need to thank me. I've to thank you for having such an amazing daughter, Mr. Leonhardt."

? : "Ah please, call me Mark."

Jens : "Anyway, Annie, I'll be leaving for a few weeks. I have business to do with the Leo King."

Annie walked towards Jens and bowed down.

Jens : "A-Ah no please. I don't need special treatment like that. There is completely no need for that. We're all equal, remember?"

Mark : "You're truly the Greatest Jens! Annie show me how you need to kick. Kick the tree! Show them how you'll survive through the war! Show them how you'll fight against the Earth Devil!"

Annie walked towards the tree and kicked it as hard as he could and then jumped in the air and punched it. However, she didn't land good, lost balance and fell.

Mark : "ANNIE! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Jens : "Mark please, she's just a child."

Mark : "She's my daughter Jens-sama!"

Jens : "That's not a reason why you must push her so hard. Give her time. There is no war approaching anyway. Allow her to play too. Does she even have friends?"

Mark : "Friends are for the weak."

Jens : "Hmph. I don't like that statement. Anyway, Annie…"

Jens looked at Annie and put his hand on her shoulder.

Jens : "Do whatever you want in your life Annie. If you want to be a warrior, become that. If you want to become a mother, search for the one you love. Don't make anyone order you what you're life will look like. Just promise me one thing, that you'll return back to me when you're done with the mission."

Annie nodded.

Annie : "I would never leave you all behind…"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Around thirty minutes after the negotiations with Melissa Yoshimura Lestrange, the man walked towards a building in a Demi-Human district. Because of the chaos, there was not even a single citizen walking outside, so it was easy for the man to find the location.

He entered the building and walked down the hall and opened a door.

The man in the chique black clothing, long black hair and red eyes entered a pitch black room and sat down at a table. He had his mask on, so he went under the identity of Masquerade.

He turned on the lights, and the two people on the table were revealed.

Masquerade, The Crazed King and the Murder of Faces.

The other person was more a surprise.

Raven Branwen, The Traitor.

Masquerade : "Ah Raven! You look lovely, as always!"

Raven : "Masquerade…"

Masquerade : "I have quite a busy agenda, so can we make this quick if possible?"

Raven : "It's all up to you and your questions and answers."

Masquerade : "Ah I see. I see. Well, I guess I'll start with the questions then…"

Furuta behind the mask, smiled and he shrugged.

Masquerade : "So tell me. Where is the Spring Maiden?"

Raven : "W-What are you talking about?"

Masquerade : "Ah please, don't ruin your pretty face with lies! You're the leader of the Branwen Tribe right now, right? The rumors of you picking up the Spring Maiden during the time that Lugnician Princess got abducted were all over the world."

Raven : "I don't have a connection with the Spring Maiden."

Masquerade : "Hm. Lying. Lying. Lying. Lies everywhere. You sure like keeping your title, don't you? What about me messaging everyone that it was you who opened the Portal for the Witch Cult to infiltrate the Kingdom?"

Raven : "Don't. You. Dare!"

Masquerade : "Just like I thought. Big mouth, but scared. Quite hilarious."

Raven : "Her name is… Vernal. She's currently in Mistral, she's training to use her powers."

Masquerade : "Ah I see! Make sure to bring her with you the next time."

Raven : "Understood… Next question?"

Masquerade : "Weiss Schnee is the representative of Gusteko. Yang is safe in the Roswaal Territory and Ruby Rose is currently sealed in her coffin. So tell me, where is Blake Belladonna?"

The woman in the kimono gulped.

Raven : "I have no idea what so ever."

Masquerade : "You really are useless. I thought I was supposed to protect your sister if you keep providing usefull information, but it appears you're lacking."

Raven : "N-No Masquerade, d-don't."

Masquerade : "I'm not stopping protecting her. It's just I don't see anything useful in you anymore. Where is my information?"

Raven : "T-Tsk… I-I failed."

Masquerade : "You failed? What do you mean?!"

Raven : "God… Please forgive me."

Masquerade : "W-What are you talking b–"

Then, Raven grabbed blade and tried to stab Masquerade, however she only succeeded in slicing a small part of his mask. The Mask shattered in pieces and his real identity was revealed.

Raven : "I knew it. I was helping you the whole time…"

Furuta : "Pardon? I think you're slightly confused, we had a deal. We were helping each other, but now it seems you broke that deal."

Raven dashed towards him and cut Furuta's head off, however he appeared next to her right.

Furuta : "My dear, that's not where I stood."

Raven : "You… You damned Witch's Clown!"

Furuta : "I like that name. Sadly, I would rather be Satella's hero like Jens, not her clown."

Raven : "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it."

Suddenly, the door opens of the room, Yang Xiao Long, the daughter of Raven entered the room.

Yang : "Elis, where are you?"

She said, but it costed only her to turn around to notice Furuta and Raven fighting.

She looked at Raven with sorrow in her eyes, but when she noticed Elis fighting her, she ran towards them.

Yang : "Mom! Elis! What is going on?"

Furuta : "Ah Yang, it appears mother Raven started acting weird again, don't you think?"

Raven : "Yang stay back. I don't want you to get hurt."

Yang : "M-Me getting hurt? You left us! I can't break anymore!"

Furuta : "Ah that's so wrong to say Yang. I can still break every bone in your body and make you a cute doll!"

Yang : "E-Elis what the fuck?!"

Raven : "YANG STAY BACK!"

Raven ran towards Furuta but he snapped his finger and made Yang shoot a bullet through her gauntlet, she successfully hit Raven.

Raven : "A-Ah! F-Fuck that hurts."

Yang : "MOM! I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

Raven : "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? STAY BACK!"

Furuta : "HAHA LOL! I GUESS IT'S TIME TO SOLVE THIS (SLAUGHTER THEM) PEACEFULLY (LIKE ANIMALS!)"

Raven threw her sword through Furuta's right arm and teleported towards it. Then, she she spinned and cut his limb off.

Furuta : "HAHA! UNLUCKY BIRD, AIN'T I?"

Furuta swung his other arm and healed his arm back, with ease.

Yang : "W-Wait… That mask on the ground that's.."

Raven : "HE'S MASQUERADE YANG! RUN!"

Yang turned around and tried to run until–

Furuta : "OH NO! WELCOME TO THE PARTY! THE SHOW WILL NEVER END!"

Suddenly, Furuta snapped his finger and the building exploded. He had created gunpowder bombs and made them explode with his Semblance.

Yang lost consciousness, and so did Raven.

Only a few minutes later, the two of them woke up in a Ice Cage.

Raven : "W-What's this?!"

Yang : "M-Mother… Forget about this, we're finally together. This is the first time we can talk together about anything."

Raven : "Yang this is not the time."

Yang : "MOM I SET YOU UP! I KNEW WHO MASQUERADE WAS! BUT WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO ME?!"

Raven was shocked. She looked at the crying Yang. Both of them sat in the Ice Cage, most likely created by Furuta.

Raven : "Y-Yang Xiao Long, I warned you. I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Lugnica and Ruby. So you can believe that what I did at the Mansion wasn't personal.

Yang : "M-Mom… You attacked us, Roswaal told me. He also explained me how Maiden powers are transferred… Vernal"

Raven : "I'm sure he told you plently, and you just sat and obeyed."

Yang : "No. I remember you saying one thing to me, which is that the strong lives, the weak dies. I'm starting to ask questions like you said. So tell me, where did you find the Spring Maiden?"

Raven : "What does it matter to you?"

Yang : "I can already see the answer. It's all over your face. Y-You attacked the Royal Palace, didn't you? You abducted the lost Queen didn't you! How could you?!"

Raven : "I had no choice. If I didn't abduct the princess and Vernal out of the capital, they would've already been killed by the Witch Cult. I had to!"

Yang : "So it's true. Felt is the 42nd Queen of Lugnica? She's the daughter of Jet Lugnica?"

Raven shrugged.

Raven : "I'm not sure. It has to be her. I had to do it, it was mercy!"

Yang became angry and started screaming, hitting the ice cage with her gauntlets, and crying.

Yang : "Which is it mom? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor? Did you let me walk into that trap in the Roswaal Mansion because you knew I could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?!"

Raven : "It's not that simple. You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!"

Yang : "You're right. I don't know you. I only know the Raven dad and Jens told me about. She was troubled, and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was the Warrior Team STRQ or her Tribe! Did you kill that Raven too?"

Raven eyes widened and looks away, before turning back to face her daughter again out of anger.

Raven : "I've stared death in the face over and over again! And every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!"

Yang : "Oh, shut up! You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back to people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself! You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong!"

Yang balls her hand into a fist, shaking and pointing towards Raven.

Raven : "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LECTURING ME?! Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl?!"

Yang : "Yes. I'm scared. But I'm standing here! I'm not like you mother, I won't run, which is why you'll tell me anything."

Raven : "And why would I—"

Yang : "BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF THE TRUTH! And if you thought having Spring on your side, imagine what the Cult will do to you when they find out you have possibly more information they want. Regulus will come after you with everything he has. Or he can come after me and Jens. I will protect this world, even if it means my demise. But I promised that I will show Ruby the beauty in the world, and without Jens… It's impossible. Jens is my best friend mother, I will do this."

Raven turns away seething. her expression turns solemn. After she Yang was done, Raven's eyes widened and Yang approached Raven.

With a sad voice, Raven responds to her daughter.

Raven : "You don't want to do this Yang…"

Yang : "Nope. But I'm gonna do it anyway! I don't even have to ask anymore why you left us, you are afraid of death, by leaving your family behind, you hope to live longer, is that it?"

Raven : "Y-Yang… Stop."

Raven starts crying, and a tear drips from Raven's eye.

Raven : "I… I am so sorry."

Yang : "Forgiveness? Is that really what you want? All you need is redemption from the burden of your own guilt!"

Raven : "Oh god… Please forgive me. Yang, I am so sorry for everything I've done. I don't want to…"

Yang : "Tell me… What is Furuta up to?"

Raven : "Yang I can't… I can't live with myself anymore. Knowing that this is all my fault. I betrayed you, Jens, my family… I miss the life we lived. I miss Summer Rose…"

Raven collapsed and started crying more and more, she punched the ground and the Ice Cage.

Yang : "Mom… Stand up, please."

Raven : "N-No… I don't wanna live anymore. Kill me, I deserve it. END THIS!"

Yang : "I am not going to kill you aslong there's redemption left for you, when all hope is lost, I'll do with you whatever you want, but not yet. I'll bring back Jens, I'll safe Ruby and kill Furuta, the Sun Strider and Regulus Corneas!"

Suddenly, the Ice Cage slowly melts.

Raven : "T-This is Furuta's working. Stay ready for c-combat!"

Yang : "Alright!"

After a few seconds, the whole cage is gone, and there he stood, Furuta Washuu.

He was wearing the same tuxedo and had a red apple in his hand.

Furuta : "Whoopsy daisy! I think I accidentally listened to your emotional conversation. It truly touched my frozen heart."

Yang : "I don't care you damned clown!"

Furuta : "HOW SERIOUS?! THIS SURE IS INTERESTING!"

Raven : "Y-Yang, let's kill this fucker. After that, I'll promise you that I'll return."

Yang : "Pff. Let's kill him, then we'll talk!"

Furuta : "K-Kill? What's that? I don't think I did anything wrong, did I? If I did, my apologies, but I hateeeeee fighting! I am not as strong as any of you or anyone in the capital! I'm just a human with some magical tricks!"

Raven : "Stop this madness Furuta. Don't you realize what you've done?"

Furuta : "Ah hm? Pardon me? What was that? Did you just show mercy to the Devil Kingdom of Lugnica? The place that our lovely ancestor made?"

Raven : "N-N.."

Yang : "Raven, what is Furuta talking about?"

Furuta : "AH MY DEAR LITTLE SUN DRAGON! Let me tell you a story that goes back thousands if not more years. However, you could also eat an apple."

Furuta smiled, and threw the apple at Yang, and she caught it.

Yang : "What the f… Why an apple?"

Furuta : "You don't understand? Apples are the fruit of knowledge, the only fruit that blossoms in the Garden of Eden, the most beautiful place that Jens destroyed. He'll pay for that cur! HA! Anyway back to topic, years back, our ancestor made a contract with the Earth Devil and gave her the powers of the Authorities—"

Raven ran towards Furuta and tried to cut his throat, but she missed, as he teleported one meter to the left.

Furuta : "Darling, that wasn't me."

Raven turned towards Furuta again, and stabbed him right in the heart. However—

Furuta : "Oh my! What was that?"

Suddenly, Furuta and Yang changed locations, which resulted into Raven stabbing Yang. Furuta however, threw a blade right through Raven's stomach, resulting in both Raven and Yang bleeding to death.

Raven : "W-What the…."

Yang : "M….Mother…."

Furuta : "So much drama!"

Raven : "FURUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Furuta : "A lot of anger! I don't think I can look at this without tearing up! This is so sad. Back at it again, Raven Branwen, the ultimate betrayer just killer her own daughter! How dark haa!"

Raven collapsed and so did Yang who kept bleeding.

Furuta : "Are you still up? Are you alive?"

Raven : "S-Shut up…."

She said those words while crying and slowly closing her eyes.

Furuta : "I CAN'T STOP, WON'T STOP, EATING CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP, ONE MORE BITE AHHHHHH! THE TASTE OF KNOWLEDGE OF THIS APPLE IS SO AMAZING, I JUST CAN'T STOP AND I WON'T STOP!"

Furuta started ranting again after he took a bite out of his apple, then he suddenly heard a building next to him exploding.

He turned around and saw Sirius A dashing towards Furuta, he quickly created a light barrier and stopped her.

Furuta : "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!"

Melissa : "I got this power, this curse completely under my control now that I dealt with Sapphire, Annie and Lethias! And could any idiot predict this, I wonder? You vile pest. I ENJOYED STAYING IN THE CELL I WON'T LET IT GO TO WASTE. NOW I WANT A TASTE OF YOU FURUTA!"

Melissa Lestrange, she wasn't under control of the Curse anymore, but she did have the powers of Sirius A for some reason. She overcome the requirements and conquered the curse.

Suddenly, knights out of the valley ran towards Furuta.

Both knights had short hair, but one was bigger than the other. Both had a white uniform with a tie.

Knight : "Elis Rose Evergarden, stay back. We'll protect you from Sirius A."

Knight 2 : "Yes! I'll stand in front. Elis Rose Evergarden, Stand by behind me!"

Melissa : "WONDERFUL! EVEN MORE VICTIMS!"

Melissa created a blade out of her chains and aimed for Furuta.

Furuta : "Ok."

Like that, Furuta grabbed the knight who said to stand behind him and used him as a shield.

The knight slowly collapsed as he was cut right through his heart and slowly closed his eyes. Before he died, he asked:

Knight 2 : "W-What… happened just now?"

Knight : "ELIS ROSE EVERGARDEN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

Furuta : "I'm sorry."

Knight : " SORRY MY ASS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Furuta : "What do you mean? I was standing behind him."

Melissa : "Using one of your people as a human shield, shameful, don't you have any honor?"

Melissa threw a blade towards Furuta–

Furuta : "Pardon me?"

Furuta swung his hand and caught the blade right in time.

Furuta : "I think you're confused my Melissa. It wasn't I who killed him. That was clearly your doing."

Melissa : "BLUAGH!"

Melissa waved her arms and released flames, Furuta was unharmed but the other knight got burned to ashes.

Furuta : "H-Haha… These knights really suck…"

Melissa looked at Furuta right in his eyes.

Melissa : "I'll kill you right now."

Furuta : "AH! NO! Let's talk this over! I think we came in through the wrong door, to be honest. Calm Down! Come now! You know, I think our personalities are really compatible! Why don't we take this opportunity to sit down and get to know each other? Tea? How about coffee? We've got the special Witch Cult toast! Time out Time out! Accepting friend requests, please? I'm sorry! You're a crazy bitch you know? Where'd you even come from? You freak! Did you defeat those warriors and get all worked up? Would you like an apology?! Free of charge!"

Melissa : "I don't need an apology, I'll kill you."

Furuta placed his hands on his face and said:

Furuta : "I KNEW YOU'D SAY THAT! Time to scream!"

Furuta turned around and ran away from Melissa.

Furuta : "SHAKE OFF THE PAST AND DASH! FURUTA DASH! JUST LIKE THE WIND!"

The man who claimed that Melissa was crazy, kept saying random words while running away from her.

Melissa ran behind Furuta and followed him.

Melissa : "OI! QUIT RUNNING! OI! YOU EVEN RUN LIKE A WEIRDO!"

Furuta : "Don't hurt me! You can tell you're mad because you're saying 'OI'! Do I really have to do this alone?! Why am I always alone…."

Arriving at a dead end, Furuta pushes his body against the wall, while looking at Melissa.

Furuta : "Don't hurt me! Please! EEK! STOP!"

Melissa : "A boy who deserves death, alone in a corner, nowhere to run. What a beautiful sight! Now… I want to see flowers, my dear Furuta!"

Melissa started collecting Mana out of the atmosphere and created a sphere of dark magic.

Furuta : "DON'T HURT ME! WE CAN GO TO A FLOWER FIELD OR TO A GARDEN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I HATE FIGHTING!"

Melissa released the sphere, but suddenly, all the limbs of Melissa were cut in an instant.

She was shocked, she looked at Furuta and noticed something truly disturbing, and extraordinarily.

Furuta : "I EVEN HAVE TO REVEAL MY TRUE POWER? YES, I AM LIKE YOU, I POSSESS THE POWER OVER THE GARDEN OF EDEN!"

Yes, the red eyes were a lie, it had nothing to do with the curse. The one red eye shows that you were born in the Garden of Eden. Furuta had the same potential like Melissa, he was able to destroy the earth.

Furuta : "You're done Melissa!"

Melissa pointed towards her, and her body exploded partly. All her bones cracked and she collapsed on the ground.

Furuta : "It's too sad to look at you like that."

Melissa : "You're so annoying Furuta…"

Furuta : "Hahahahaha! This is just the beginning of this journey! Jens is currently fighting Regulus, he'll win but I'll kill him. Today is the day I'll kill Jens!"

Melissa : "You're… Disgusting. Am I seriously going to die…?"

Furuta : "Of course not. Killing you is way too suspicious. Just like with my dear Jens, I'll erase your memories."

Melissa took a breath.

Furuta : "I'll erase your memories and send you back to the Roswaal Mansion, just like how I did with Sapphire, Lethias and Annie. Raven and Yang won't remember this anyway, they took quite a hit."

Melissa : "You disgusting Washuu."

Furuta : "hmph… Of all things you could remember, you remember the bad things. You're childish my darling."

Melissa : "I'll never forget. I'll kill you… I'll prove everyone who you are."

Furuta : "I like that dedication, but it won't bring you anywhere, you're thrash."

Then, Furuta snapped his fingers and Melissa's eyes went back to the normal color. She slowly closed her eyes and turned to ashes.

Furuta : "Jesus, why do I always have the most complicated agenda? This isn't fun!"

Furuta looks at the sky, and a tear drips from his eye.

Furuta : "Ruby Rose… I miss you."


	26. Chapter 23

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 7 - "Greed Crusade: The Promise for a Reunion"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The man wearing black clothes, swung the dust from his clothes and took a sigh.  
His name is Furuta. He turned around and looked at the valley where the bloodshed occurred.

Furuta : "MyMy… Why am I so messy?"

He walked towards the corpses of the knights which he used as shields. The so called Representative of the Western City States of Kararagi, 『Elise Rose Evergarden』activated his Semblance, looking at the corpses is all he had to do to make the corpses and the blood disappear.

Furuta : "Hm?"

He turned around and noticed Sirius A.

Furuta : "Ah I see. Yes yes, the real one. Hello my lady."

Yes.  
Just like that, Furuta confirmed that there were multiple Sirius A's. Melissa was under control of the Sirius A curse, and this individual was most likely the real one.

This Sirius A looked identical like Melissa's Sirius A. A dark red cloak, bandages, eyes unable to be seen.

Sirius A : "Ah yes my dear『Furuta』『Crazed Prince』『Murderer of Faces』『Elis Rose Evergarden』『The Washuu King』『Masquerade』『The Jester』『The Northern King』『Souta』『Nimura』『Lucius von Rosewald』『Uta Pallas』『Septimus』. You did an amazing job today. I am truly proud of you."

Furuta : "Oh my sweet god, there is no need to be proud of thrash like me. You being satisfied is more than enough."

Sirius A : "If that's so, then why did you almost kill Melissa? You send Yang, Sapphire and Lethias to the Mansion of Roswaal, didn't you? Then where are Raven and Annie Leonhardt?"

Furuta : "A-Ahh! I send Raven to Mistral, where she belongs, I erased her memories of today. I couldn't find Annie…."

Sirius A : "I was listening to your conversations. You states that you erased her memories, were you lying?"

Furuta : "Y-Yes! But for a good reason. If I find her, I'll send her back to you my lady."

Sirius A : "Good. Good. Understood. You did a great job today, you filthy Washuu."

Furuta : "Come now my dear, there is no need to make fun of my name, is there? I can't control where I was born or as who. This occupation was given to me from birth."

Sirius A : "Fine. I have some business to attend to. Furuta, go and protect the Royal Palace. We need to triumph today. Gluttony already failed their job."

Furuta : "Ah well of course. It's not like I'll lose. I have this precious life of mine, as if I can fail. Hahaha! Time for a make over my dear Sirius A. What about pink for today? Or perhaps a good tint of yellow?"

Sirius A : "Enough already. Enable your stupid Eden powers, put your mask on, and go."

Furuta : "Ah Yes. Of course, I'll do whatever is necessary to kill these demons. But a little bit of fashion is alright, ain't it?!"

Sirius A : "Whatever you freak. Don't allow them to win. We need the Half Witch, we need Jens. We need the ones that are necessary to fulfill our destiny."

Then, Sirius A opened a dark red portal, more like a wormhole, and entered it.

Furuta : "Ah yes… My dear Jens."

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Just when Regulus and Jens clashed with their swords, they released a shockwave, which resulted in both of them being pushed back.

Regulus : "Is that all you got? Is that your power? Is that actually your limit? You're disgusting. I remember you teaching the Warriors how to fight, and now you're weak, you're useless, you're thrash, you're a fly, you're horrible, you're obnoxious. You disgust me! How are you going to save the world on your own? These children of the Devil won't be able to help you through your whole journey! How will you defeat me, without having people to help you? The only one who's actually able to destroy me, shred me to pieces, exterminate me, is the old Jens I knew. The Jens I once played soccer with. The Jens I spared with. The Jens I used to run through the flower fields with. The Jens who taught me how to live my life how I wanted. The Jens who told me to believe in myself, but look at yourself now… You're nothing but a piece of shit."

As Regulus ranted, Jens noticed a slight bit of sorrow in his eyes. His voice turned to a melancholic side and sometimes shattered.

Jens : "Then explain me what I did wrong. Why did you and Masquerade, or rather the Crazed Prince, erase my memories?"

Regulus : "Why? Who? We?! This is hilarious. Isn't it? I think it is. It's quite funny. I could categorize this as entertainment. Yes indeed, this is funny. Perhaps it's outstanding and extremely fucking funny. I was against erasing your memories and bringing you back to the Devil Kingdom of Lugnica, but you left us with no choice. The day when I, Regulus Corneas of Greed, The Sin Archbishop of Greed, the Master of the Witch Cult, decided to plan a war on the other Kingdoms, you were against it. I think your stupid brain stopped working and forgot who these people are and what kind of Kingdom this is, yes. This is the Devil Kingdom. The children of Emerada reside here, yes, perhaps I should give you all a lesson of history, because you devils are disgusting and stupid. Thousands years ago, our ancestor Emerada Lugnica made a contract with the Earth Devil. Emerada gave the devil her unborn descendant, and the Earth Devil gave her a power, yes, a power. A rare power. Perhaps a mythical power, the Power of the Witches of Sin, the Power of the Authorities. But no, oh no, nonononono. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! NONONONONO! She decided to spread her powers with seven individuals, who then became the Witches of Sin, and the generations after those Witches inherited their powers, yes, that's how this cruel world works. Yes. But that wasn't the only thing that broke this world. Through the Earth Devil, she gained the knowledge of the Truth of the World. Since that contract, everyone in the world except for the Forgotten Kingdom, became descendants of the Earth Devil…. AND WITH THE TRUTH ABOUT THE WORLD SHE BECAME ABLE TO TURN THE CHILDREN OF THE EARTH DEVIL INTRO MINDLESS SUBJECTS, MINDLESS SLAVES THAT SHE COULD CONTROL. THAT WOMAN DID SO MANY CRUEL THINGS TO HER KINGDOM."

After that, he took a breath. He starred at everyone and started swinging his hands out of anger.

Regulus : "My apologies for losing my temper. But luckily, those who know the truth of the World, have only thirteen years to live. One week before her death, she told the truth to her son, from there, you can make the story. Emerada Lugnica, the first princess and King of Lugnica, created a burden on the Royal Lugnician Family, they became the rulers of the world. Those who learn the Truth of Emerada, Truth of the World, however you want to call it, become able to use that power. But those who aren't members of the Royal Lugnician Family, die instantly. Even your power can't neglect that… Jens."

Jens : "I see… So that's why you want to destroy the Royal Lugnician Family, am I right?"

Regulus : "Slow as ever, Jens. But yes, that's our reason indeed."

Jens : "But why didn't the current King use that power against this attack?"

Regulus : "Because hundreds years ago, a King gave another family of another Kingdom half of that power. Now, there are two Kings required to activate that ability. Jet Lugnica can die, he can burn to death. Because we've one Lugnician in our possession, the one of the other royal family is also in our possession. Which results into all that's left to do is kill you, destroy the Royal Lugnician Family, find the Remains of the Witches of Sin, and then destroy this pitiful world."

Reinhard : "So we can destroy the Witch Cult, or at the very least stop you, if we get someone who can control the Truth of Emerada, correct?"

Regulus : "Theoretically, of course. The Truth of Emerada is capable of destroying realities, changing memories, erasing everybody–"

Suddenly, Regulus hears someone sneaking behind him.  
It was Emilia, she had a frozen sword in her hands and tried to cut his head off, however he ducked.  
Regulus used his authority to destroy the sword without even moving and took Emilia in his hands.

Regulus : "Oh and you… You filthy half witch will become my wife and the vessel, a vessel to destroy the world."

Emilia : "Jens!"

Jens looked at Regulus and Emilia, seeing that Regulus hurt her, he was grabbing her arms really powerfully, Jens ran towards Regulus again.

Otto : "JENS-SAN!"

Otto created a wall infront of Jens which made him fall on his back, he stopped Jens from interfering with Regulus.

Otto : "You idiot! Don't go in like that! We must work together to find out how to defeat Regulus Corneas!"

Felt : "I-I don't think we can actually defeat him. We must get Emilia back and then go, the only one capable of killing Regulus is Reinhard, but that won't be permanent."

Regulus : "I think that's a solid statement. You know what–"

Regulus pushed Emilia from the throne plateau and she fell on the ground.

Regulus : "Maybe with this Witch on your side, you have a chance to defeat me. You can't leave this throne hall anyway, unless I disable the barrier. I don't think you realized, but the ones that enter this throne hall, are unable to leave what so ever. It's a power of my Authority. We're all frozen in time until I deactive my authority. In fact, my authority exists of four parts. My main power, the power I use to slaughter people like you is **Stillness of an Object's Time** , whenever my heart desires it, I'm able to freeze time and do whatever the fuck I want. By waving my hand, I'm able to cut through whatever I want. Whenever I throw something, it starts flying as fast as possible, dust becomes bullets, my hands become deadly weapons. But of course, when I stop the time, my heart stops too, and I can't live without my heart. But with my Second and Third ability, **Lion's Heart** and **Small King** , I'm able to make people join my 'Kingdom', and I use their hearts instead of mine! But of course, when I have zero people in my Kingdom, I got my final ability, **The Fallen Souls** , which allows me to soak the soul out of someone, consuming their life time and expanding mine, how would you expect me being over hundreds of years old? Yes, it's this beauty, the Authority of Greed it is! Regulus Corneas, The Sin Archbishop of Greed, The Golden Eclipse, The World Reaper, The Greed King, The Warrior's Fate, The Prince of Glory, The Leader of the Witch Cult and the Leader of the Blood Cloud, the one who never faced Defeat will defeat every single one of you today!"

Priscilla : "Foolish boy. How dare you call a priestess like me a devil? Even thinking that you stand a chance against me is disgusting!"

Otto : "P-Priscilla, don't do this. Not now, Regulus is the strongest—"

Priscilla : "You filthy animal! Did I gave you permission to talk?"

Otto : "H-Hey! Don't talk to me like that you bitch! We need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

Aestas : "Well then let's start already. Me, Nathan-san, Jens, Reinhard, Otto, Emilia, Priscilla, Felt, all against Regulus. He stands no chance."

Regulus : "Is that so? I think I'm able to shred you all into millions of peaces if I wanted to. But what's the fun in that?"

Priscilla : "Shut up already you bag of shit! It's time to show you a real demonstration of power!"

She swung her arm, creating the **『** **Yang Sword Volakia』** and immediately setting Regulus on crimson fires.

All he had to do is blink his eyes and the flames were gone. His powers were beyond imagination.

Regulus : "You filthy bitch. What do you think you're doing?"

Priscilla : "Now I understand what the case is… JENS!"

For the first time in a while, Priscilla called Jens' name.  
She looked at him, and just like she did, he looked at her eyes.

Priscilla : "Remember our talk before the Ceremony? If Aldebaran also lost his memories, it means you have the same ability, RIGHT?!"

Jens : "W-Wait W-What?! You know about it?!"

Priscilla : "Alright then!"

Priscilla set the walls on fire with her blade.

Nathan : "Priscilla-sama, what are you doing?!"

She swung her arms, trying to set as much things as possible on fire.

Priscilla : "LISTEN UP SHIT FACES! JENS IS ABLE TO RETURN BY DEA—"

Yes… It happened.

Priscilla knows about the ability 『Return by Death』  
An ability which allows Jens to die as many times as he want to save the ones he loves.  
He sacrifices all he has for the best outcome.

Just like that, the world froze. Everyone became unable to move, unless two individuals.

『Jens』and『Regulus Corneas』

Regulus : "Oh no… She did not just do that?!"

Jens : "What the fuck? How does she know about my ability?"

Regulus : "No… No… NONONONONONO! NONONONO! THIS CANNOT BE! HE TOLD US THAT THE GENES WERE IN HIS POSSESSION! HOW CAN THIS BE! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! TELL ME THIS IS A LIE! IT'S A LIE, ISN'T IT? IT'S A LIE FOR SURE! HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT ABILITY. THIS SHOULDN'T BE THE CASE! HE TOLD US THAT HE WAS PROTECTING THE GENES, BUT NOW YOU HAVE THEM? HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? THIS CANNOT BE THE TRUTH! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!"

Regulus started screaming, stomping the ground and messing up his hair with his hands.  
Jens to the contrary, remained calm. Of course, he was troubled by the fact that there were people who know about『Return by Death』

Jens : "Regulus. Calm the fuck down."

And then, everyone became unable to move. Even the two of them. Shadows appeared, but Satella or the Witch of Envy were nowhere to be seen for whatever reason.

Jens was only able to move his eyes, to see what was going on, and to his surprise, he wasn't the only one.

Just like Jens, Regulus was looking with his eyes to see what was going on.

The shadows started to form some kind of spear, and it launched towards a girl.

He couldn't believe his eyes, it had to be a lie through his way of thinking.

The spear pierced right through Emilia's heart, and like that, the shadows entered her body and consumed her, there was nothing left of Emilia except for a silhouette.

That's exactly where the time started to move again. Jens and Regulus immediately looked at Emilia, who's body was gone, but a shadowy silhouette of her still remained.

Priscilla : "I see. I think I did quite a good job, didn't I?"

Reinhard : "What did you just say Priscilla-sama?"

Priscilla : "There is no need to repeat it. This『Time』is already lost. Even though I dislike accepting a loss, we will all die, excluding the Sword Saint."

Otto : "W-What are you talking about?"

Then, the shadowy figure exploded into thousands of shadows who became a giant silhouette of Emilia.

Priscilla : "The **Witch of Envy** is here to take care of things."

Reinhard : "Priscilla-sama! What in the name of the Dragon did you do? What is she doing here? So far away from her seal?"

Regulus : "NONONONO! THIS CANNOT BE! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Not realizing what was going on, Regulus couldn't accept the fact that everyone here would die. It's true, nobody can beat the Witch of Envy.

He knew that there wasn't much time left, but—

Jens : "THAT'S IT!"

And, coming to this point, Jens snapped his fingers.

As the idea flashed through his mind like a lightning strike, Jens slowly narrowed his eyes and ran towards the shadow with a bash.

Jens : "SATELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU!"

Reinhard : "What are you saying?!"

Regulus : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The floating, shadowy figure turned around to Jens, and like that, he lost his consciousness.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens woke up in the throne hall, he looked at the broken ceiling of the hall and noticed the purple red sky.

He was shaking out of fear, scared what happened while he lost his consciousness. And, then he saw it…

Jens : "Huh?"

Jens breathed sharply. With a clatter, Jens' sword fell on the floor, his body was trembling. Shaking his head, Jens took a step backwards.

The smell of blood lingered in the air. Traces of a huge fight were present in the hall.

Whilst frozen completely still, Jens saw it…

Priscilla's head had been crushed, she was sprawled on the floor, and her body had been left in a grotesque state. Priscilla's corpse was in such a terrible state, that Jens vomited on the ground.

Her long, orange hair was sprawled untidily across the floor. Both of her arms had been sliced off at the elbows, and Jens could not find a glimpse of them anywhere. A vast number of deep cuts had been carved onto her skin, and a large amount of blood was pooling out of them. The trail of blood had started from the back of the aisle, showing that it had been a long fought battle which had taken place across the room.

Still in shock, he looked slightly at his right, and that's where he found Otto…

Otto's eyes were gone and his limbs were cut off, or maybe even torn off. There was a huge hole in his head, a part of his face was gone, including his jaw.

He looked at the throne, and that's where he found Felt.

Felt's hair were pulled out of head. Her fingers were cut off and her face was deformed. Her legs were completely twisted and there was still blood streaming out of her head.

Jens looked closely, and noticed Nathan's head laying on the lap of Felt.

Just like that, everyone was dead.

He started to walk slowly and slowly. There was no trace of Aestas' body, nothing except for her scythe, and Jens assumed that she died and her body went into the scythe.

He looked at the main door, and that's where he found Regulus.

Lying in front of him was Regulus' severed body.

Regulus' body was severed from the right shoulder, to the left side, suffering a wound which Jens thinks is caused by a large blade or something sharp.

Yes, everyone was murdered except for Reinhard, who was the only one with no trace.

Jens then felt a small earthquake, he ran towards a window near the throne.

Jens was watching the bottom of the Castle gradually being engulfed by the shadows of Satella from the window, when suddenly, a white bird flew up and landed on the railing of the window. Jens gazed emotionlessly at it, breathing out as the bird flew into the Throne Hall. He slowly started to think about what just happened.

Everyone died, but Reinhard is gone. It couldn't be the case that it was Regulus who killed all of them, no… That's not a possibility. Reinhard van Astrea, the current Sword Saint should've been able to destroy Regulus with ease, or atleast make him flee, but who could've killed all of these people?

While sensing that the end was approaching, Jens feels a great weakness in his body, and sits down on the floor. He now understood the reason why Priscilla did that. If Aldebaran has the same ability as Jens, or something similar, then it means that Priscilla already knew it would be a failed loop.

Jens suddenly lifted his head up. There was someone behind him. It wasn't a bird, or a shadow.

The sign of a living being, someone was there. Jens stood up.

Jens : "W-W–"

Jens trying to ask something in a very faint tone of voice but does not succeed.

He has no strength left witin him to even look back behind him. The person who stood behind him laughed, and spoke with a voice he heard before, but can't think of who it was.

? : "…Next, I believe in you, Hero."

For a second, Jens heard a whooshing noise. Then his field of vision started to spin rapidly in front of him. The throne hall, the sky, the world… all of them were spinning in front of him. His body felt awfully light. He was flying up into the sky like a bird. And then he realized what had happened.

Someone had decapitated him.

Tragically… That's when, Jens, lost his life…

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

He Returned by Death, and like that, he found himself in a dangerous situation.

Priscilla : "LISTEN UP SHI–"

Jens : "PRISCILA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He couldn't do anything. His lips called Priscilla's name because that was a natural reaction to avoid dangerous situations.

Just like that, he stopped Priscilla from telling people about Return by Death.

Priscilla : "Hm… So it worked."

Felt : "What's going on all out of a sudden? What are you two whining about?"

Priscilla : "It appears that I was right the whole time. That boy… Jens really is an interesting one."

Jens : " _No… She didn't tell everyone about Return by Death because that loop was already a failed one. She told about Return by Death to see what would happened? But why? Why would she? There is no actual reason to do so._ "

Jens : "Priscilla, why?"

Priscilla : "Hahahaha! There is no actual reason, except to make things more interesting. You saw your fate, didn't you? Now you know what you've to do. We need to win."

She took her fan and hided her smug smile behind it.

The walls were slowly stopping to burn.

Regulus : "I don't get devils like you. Come and fight me like you all mean it!"

Emilia : "Jens! I have an idea!"

But then, Regulus swung his arm and fired a slash flying towards Emilia, however Jens threw a spear towards Emilia, teleporting to it and pushing Emilia away so she wouldn't get teared apart.

Jens luckily was able to dodge the shockwave himself.

Regulus : "Fast, that's something I'm not used to of you Jens."

Emilia : "T-Thank you Jens. Now listen. I am part of Regulus' Kingdom. I have no idea how, but I have to leave his Kingdom so he cannot use Authority here. W-When he abducted me, I heard him talking about a girl being in his Kingdom, Melissa, it was. But now that she left, he used me to use his Authority. I have to leave his Kingdom!"

Nathan : "If that's true, we need to kill Regulus way too many times."

Priscilla : "One Citizen of the Small Kingdom is worth around five lives. Aldebaran taught me that. But your theory is not true Nathan. We've to shred his heart into enough pieces so Emilia leaves his Kingdom."

Regulus : "The Blood Stained Bride, Priscilla, you aren't a stupid one, are you?"

Priscilla : "Shut up already! LISTEN TO ME EVERYONE! USE ALL YOU GOT ON REGULUS RIGHT NOW!"

Just like that, another lightning strike flashes through Jens mind.

Just like that, he hears the same voice who killed him the previous time inside of his skull.

? : "Jens, my Hero… It's the tale of the Leo King… Gates. Citizens. Hearts."

Jens : "THE TALE OF THE LEO KING, NOW I REMEMBER! GO FOR THE LIMBS, THEN HIS HEAD, THEN HIS HEART! WE MUST CLOSE ALL GATES OF THE KINGDOM. THE POSSESSOR OF GREED ACTS LIKE A KINGDOM, BY CLOSING ALL GATES, HE BECOMES UNABLE TO HAVE CITIZENS INSIDE OF HIM!"

Everyone grouped together, Reinhard and Jens stood behind.

Felt, activated her Divine Protection and dashed forward, disappearing from everyone's field of vision. Creating a massive tornado, with Regulus in the middle, she appears behind Regulus and slashes his right arm off. Out of shock, Regulus coughed blood.

Priscilla started shining a bright yellow color and threw her Yang Sword, and successfully cut off Regulus' left arm. But that wasn't it, the sword made Regulus' whole body burn.

Nathan started summoning both Wind and Yang spirits and sat down on one knee. He pointed with one finger towards Regulus' left knee and started firing invisible bullets, he acted just like a sniper. The bullets were flying rapdily, and after only a few shots, his left leg went flying.

Otto, who was standing in the middle of the group, collected enough Earth Mana and created two pillars between his right leg. From his hand, he created a fist, which made the two pillars crush his right leg into a pool of blood.

Aestas' scythe became blue and she jumped into the air, she threw her scythe at Regulus and successfully cut off his head, in less than a second.

Emilia, dashed towards Regulus and pointed her hand at Regulus' heart, she closes her eyes and says only "I'm sorry to do this, villain". Then, a beam of Ice enters his body, which made the flames of Priscilla disappear and instead froze his whole body. Regulus turned around, looking angry at the group, trying to say words, but unable to because of having nearly no blood in his body.

Then, Jens and Reinhard dashed towards Regulus. Reinhard grabbed the Dragon Sword Reid, and Jens summoned the Blade of Eldia and both, breaking the ice, tearing Regulus apart, and destroying his heart.

Then suddenly, a yellow light leaves Emilia and goes back into the corpse of Regulus, which suddenly disappeared.

Jens : "We did it…"

At last, Emilia ran into Jens arms and hugged him. He was exhausted, so he wanted to embrace her too, but when he heard the tears falling from Emilia's face, he stood paralyzed.

Emilia : "Jens, thank you. Thank you so much. You saved me. The Witch Cult wanted to use me for something evil. I am not evil. I would never want to hurt anyone except for those who want to do something evil to the world."

She let Jens go and looked at everyone.

Emilia : "Thank you… Everyone. Seriously, Thank you!"

Reinhard : "It's our duty to safe those in need. I'm happy that you're safe. But we are not finished yet. There are few battles still going on. We need to help those in need now. Emilia, Jens stay here for the time being. We'll go to the Conquest against Lust."

Otto : "Goodjob Jens!"

Aestas : "This was… a great fight."

Jens : "N-No… not goodjob 'Jens'… We all did a good job! We won against Regulus Corneas… We didn't kill him, but we saved Emilia."

Priscilla walked towards the door and opened it, leaving the throne hall without words.

Felt : "What's with her?"

Reinhard : "That doesn't matter. We won. Felt, I recommand you to not go to the battle against Lust. Please, go to the main square and see if some people already returned."

Felt : "Aestas-san, would you go with me?"

Aestas : "Alrightaa! Let's go!"

Aestas and Felt ran out of the throne hall.

Reinhard : "Otto, Nathan, are you able to fight?"

Nathan : "Count me in Reinhard!"

Otto : "I think so. I still need to find Gluttony, I'm not done with him!"

Reinhard : "Alright. Follow me!"

Reinhard, Otto and Nathan left the throne hall.

Jens collapsed on the ground and looked at the darkish blue sky.

Emilia sat down and looked at Jens.

Jens : "I can't believe we did it. We won against the Sin Archbishop of Greed."

Emilia : "I can't believe it either! You did a great job Jens."

Jens : "I-I didn't do anything… When I fight, it feels like someone who I do not know possess me. But…. That one person feels very familiar…"

Emilia : "I'm worried about you Jens… I'm scared of the future. I can't tell you how much it means to me…. that you saved me!"

Jens : "E-Emilia… I already told you. I love you. You mean the world to me. No matter what will happen, I will do whatever it takes to save you. Even if it means burning in hell, drowning in oceans, freezing to death, I will safe you, because I love you."

Emilia : "I don't know what love is… Why am I so stupid… Everything what happened today was because of me. I was the one that got abducted me. People got injured because of me."

She slowly started to tear up while looking at Jens.

Jens sat down instead of laying on his back.

Jens : "No! That's not true! It's not your fault! It's nobodies fault that you got abducted. It's the damned witch cult that did this. Nobody can blame you. In fact, there is nobody to blame for this! You did a great job at remembering about the Kingdom thing."

Emilia : "Y-You're an amazing person Jens. I want to love you… I just don't know how."

Jens : "Like I said, there is no problem in that. I'll wait. Even if it takes ages, I'll wait for you to learn how to love me, but in the meantime, I'll try to teach you that… I love you!"

Emilia looks happy at Jens and jumps on him, hugging him, embracing him with her arms and willing to never let go.

Jens, the boy who was being hugged didn't want to push her away, even though he was injured, he was happy that he managed to defeat Greed with the team. But there are many questions left unanswered…

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Jens wakes up in a shadowy World.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

He stands in a beautiful field of grass and can't see the end.

He sees the black sky, but doesn't see the end.

In front of him, stands the woman… Satella.

Satella : "Time… Time is ticking Jens. You've to kill me. He's after me. I wants me. He wants me to destroy the world. Please, kill me."

Before, Jens could say a single world, he realized from who the voice was that killed him, it was indeed Satella's.

Jens : "You beheaded me. Why?"

Satella : "That wasn't me. That wasn't me. That wasn't me! That was Envy."

Jens : "A-Ahh… I see. Satella tell me. Who is the real enemy?"

Satella : "Greed. The Washuu King. and…. That dangerous thing."

Satella turns around, out of fear.

Jens grabs her shoulder and asks.

Satella : "What dangerous thing, who are you talking about?"

Satella turns around, but her face is gone. All that is left of her face is a black, silhouette of her face and her eyes are filled with anger.

No, this couldn't be Satella. This was…

Witch of Envy : "PANDORA! PANDORA! PANDORA! PANDORA! PANDORA! PANDORA! SOMEONE MUST KILL HER. SHE IS THE DEVIL OF THIS WORLD. SHE'LL DESTROY THIS WORLD AND CREATE A NEW GENERATION OF WITCHES! YOU MUST KILL HER! KILL HER TO SAVE ME! KILL HER TO SAVE EMILIA! KILL HER TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS! KILL HER TO REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES! KILL HER FOR YOUR REAL POWERS! KILL HER TO SAVE LUGNICA! KILL HER TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN WITH THOSE THAT ARE FORGOTTEN! KILL HER TO RETURN THE FORGOTTEN ONES! KILL HER FOR LOVE! MY LOVE! YOU MUST LOVE ME! IF YOU DON'T KILL HER I CAN'T LOVE YOU! KILL HER! ALL FOR LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The woman pierces her hand right through Jens' heart, and like that, he loses his consciousness and returns to the other world.


	27. Chapter 24

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 10 - "Lust Crusade: Destroying Passion"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "H-Ha?"

Jens looked around him, only to find Emilia looking both sad and relieved at him.

Emilia : "Is there something wrong Jens?"

Jens : "No… It's nothing. I'm just relieved that we dealt with the biggest enemy, Regulus. I mean, I understand he'll be back. But for the time being, this is really good."

Emilia : "Yes… So what do you think, let's go to the Lust Conquest?"

Jens : "That sounds like a perfect plan! If something happens, scream for me, please."

Emilia : "I'm not that weak. I can take care of myself, but if the situation gets fatal, I will call out your name."

Jens : "Understood. Then let's go!"

Both Emilia and Jens stood up and rushed through the giant door.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

In the meantime at the Lust Conquest, the group was standing in front of a giant crystal door.

Weiss : "Hmm… It seems the Archbishop of Lust sealed the door, we've been trying to open this door for almost an hour. If we won't open it on time. The situation will get very nasty."

Crusch : "Weiss-sama. I received a telepathic message from Reinhard. The Greed Crusade and the Conquest against Gluttony were successful. Some of their fights will head towards us."

Felix : "This is quite shameful. We~ aren't even able to open the door to fight it."

Tivey : "According my analysis. This door is made of something that won't melt. We need another way to enter this—"

Suddenly, the group that exists of Weiss Schnee, Aldebaran, Crusch Karsten, Felix Argyle, Maria Aqua and Tivey Pearlbaton hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

It were Julius Juukulius, Nathan Harmonia, Otto Suwen and Priscilla Barielle.

Weiss : "Priscilla, Julius, where are Aestas, Haku and Felt."

Julius : "Tsk…"

An awkward silence ruined the atmosphere.

Priscilla : "Haku got eaten. He got devoured by the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Louis Arneb."

Weiss : "A-Ahh?!"

Nathan : "Felt and Aestas are heading towards the actual city. Plans got changed slightly. Another girl who we met, Krista Lenz, went to the city too."

Weiss : "Jens and Emilia? Are they fine?"

Nathan : "We're all safe except for Haku, who tragically lost his life. I'm not–"

Weiss : "Not sure how to tell it to Cecilus? He'll be mad, for sure. But right now, that's not our time. It's time to defeat the remaining Archbishops. First of all, do any of you know how to open this door?"

Nathan : "Y-Y'all haven't even begin to battle?!"

Weiss : "Sadly, no. The door is crystallized by something unbreakable"

Then, Jens and Emilia arrived.

Jens : "Sorry for being late, how did the battle go?"

Weiss sighed out of irritation.

Weiss : "Listen. This stupid door won't open. It's crystallized by some kind superior power."

Then suddenly, a loud voice could be heard and the door opened.

? : "Yahoo! YAHOO! YAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

The twelve of them, entered the Crystal Room. At the end of the hall, stood the woman on a pillar. She had a microphone in her hand.

Weiss : "That's the City's Radio Broadcast Magic!"

? : "Hello, all you meat creatures! No matter how many times you've heard it, doesn't my beauty and my lovely voice excite you? Gahaahhahhah!"

The voice rang with a childlike cruelty, like a girl who'd spurned etiquette and trampled on conventional manners of speech. Her sharp laughter seemed able to pierce right into your mind, causing an aversion both mental and physical.

Jens : "That's Capella…"

Weiss : "Don't do anything. Keep listening. Everyone outside hears this. The whole Capital hears this."

Capella : "Alright, you meat creatures enthralled by a beautiful girl's enticing voice, I have news for you: we're all tired, so what about y'all giving what we want? The true tossing and turning of day and night starts now! I want the Artificial Spirit, and I want the King. So give me them!"

A harsh, harsh voice, like a mirror next to the ear being scratched with sharp claws, filled with sadistic glee. What, what, what was this voice, what was this individual?

Capella : "It seems my precious words end here. We got some people ruining my love here. Metamorphosing meat creatures and insects is what they deserve! Like we said before, we got this whole city under our control. I think it's best to not try anything weird! Now, The Sin Archbishop of Lust, Capella Emerada Lugnica is leaving for today! Gahahahahahahaha!"

The cruel high-pitched laugher was interrupted as the sound faded.

Felix : "B-But that's a name of royalty? Emerada is the name of the first queen of Lugnica!"

Capella jumped down and faced the giant group.

Capella : "You all want to metamorphosed? This is hilarious! And some of you aren't even knights or warriors! Gahahahahaha! HEY CLOWN!"

Then, a black purple portal opened behind Capella. Masquerade appeared in front of the group too.

Jens : "Masquerade."

Masquerade : "Ah hey my sweetheart. Long time no see? Well actually, that's not true. I saw you a while ago. I was watching you the whole time in fact! But I got bad news for everyone!"

Weiss : "Tell it you damned clown!"

Masquerade : "So many nice people! I don't think Capella deserves to ruin this many people. Let me make this easier, what about this?"

Masquerade put his palm on the ground and collapsed the floor.

Everyone, including Capella and Masquerade, fell down.

Masquerade fell perfectly on his feet and created multiple portals to teleport people away, however due to the chaos, the crystals falling, nobody was able to notice who got teleported away and who didn't.

Jens landed on his feet, and so did Emilia.

Weiss created an icicle platform and landed there along with Crusch and Otto.

Priscilla used her yang magic on herself and Aldebaran to levitate and don't land horribly wrong.

Priscilla Barielle, Aldebaran, Emilia, Weiss Schnee, Crusch Karsten, Otto Suwen and Jens were the ones that would battle Capella Emerada Lugnica.

They were at a similar hall as they were just few seconds ago. It was a crystal room, but this room had darker blue crystals.

The crystals contained a lot of Mana, so using magic was a must.

Jens : "Anyone got any ideas? Strategies?"

Aldebaran : "Well, I must say brother, this woman is different from the Sin Archbishop I know…"

Weiss : "A-Are you saying you're acquainted with a Sin Archbishop?"

Al scrapped his helmet.

Aldebaran : "Yes. I know one. I met a Sin Archbishop many years ago."

Masquerade : "Ah how lovely! The ones that aren't here anymore are somewhere in the Capital Capella, I had no time to decide where to send them."

Capella : "No problem you freak. Now go back to your place."

Masquerade : "Understoood desu hey hey! Goodluck everyone hey hey!"

The man with the mask started raising his hands and clapping, often saying 'hey' as if he was singing and dancing.

He swung his hand and opened a portal, and disappeared.

Capella : "Welcome you flies! I think now is a right time to welcome you thrash, right? Gahahahahaha!"

Weiss : "She's even worse than Regulus…"

Capella : "What was that? Were you speaking while your majesty was talking? Gahahahaha! How ruthless!"

Capella swung her hand and transformed into a giant black dragon. It was capable of flying, but due the hall being too small for a dragon to fly, she remained on the ground.

Capella was a shape shifter.

This woman, this individual, this- this thing… It's dangerous.

The black dragon had golden horns, it opened its mouth which revealed golden teeth. Then, the dragon opened its jaw further open, and started breathing fire towards the group.

It was a black and purple flame which was heading towards the souls of the group.

Immediately, Otto and Aldebaran swung their arms, creating a giant dome of rock to use as a barrier from the flames.

However, the flames didn't stop flaming, they were eternal fires. The were impossible to be distinguished.

It slowly, after only a few seconds started to get extremely warm in the dome of rock.

They were trapped in their own walls. Capella was still trying to turn them into ashes.

Otto swung his hands towards a certain spot in the dome, and a small port opened. He opened an escape route out of the dome and screamed,

Otto : "HERE! FOLLOW ME!"

After the battle against Gluttony, Otto had changed. He didn't think about playing the hero in this scene, in fact, he does this to prove himself.  
He does not want to be seen as a nobody, he wants to be someone.

An actual— Someone.

He swung his hands towards the entrance while everyone left and finally so did he.

The Dragon stopped breathing fire and started throwing needles towards the group.

Weiss and Emilia created a giant wall of Ice which allowed Priscilla and Otto collect enough Mana from the atmosphere and the crystals in the giant hall.

Otto absorbed enough Earth Mana out of the area and created a track, no a road.

A road which circled the entire hall. It was made of earth, bricks, stone, everything that could be summoned by Earth Magic.

He created a big plate of stone and surfed it. He surfed towards the road and levitated on it. He circled the hall and surrounded Capella. He summoned even more Earth Mana and started summoning stones infused with Magic and started throwing it at her.

Otto : "EVERYONE! LET'S DO THIS!"

Otto distracted the dragon and it started aiming for Otto. He was fast enough to dodge them, but not for long.

Jens, Emilia– Everyone looked at Otto and admired him. Then quickly, Weiss ran towards Otto's created road and used it to run on it.

She grabbed her Rapier.

The name of Weiss' rappier is 『 **Myrtenaster** 』and was created in the Schnee family. It contained every single kind of Mana Stone, which allowed her to use every kind of magic she's compatible with, even if she's not an Yang Mage, she's still able to use that kind of magic.

While running on the road of Earth, she started firing Ice pinnacles through the Dragon's throat.

Priscilla then fired a flame towards her, granting her a shining barrier surrounding her, and then, Weiss Schnee dashed right towards the throat of the Dragon and cut it's head off.

Aldebaran : "W-Was that it? It can't be, she's Lus–"

Looking at the insides of the Dragon, Capella came out of it.

Capella : "That was amazing! Keep entertaining me!"

She was reborn in the dragon, completely unharmed. She was able to regenerate all parts of her body with ease. It was clearly the work of the **『** **Authority of Lust』** or maybe even something darker.

Weiss jumped on Otto and teleported each other towards the group.

Priscilla : "Aldebaran. How do we deal with this?"

Aldebaran : "That's the Authority of Lust indeed. **『** **Variation and Change』** is what people call it. There are more parts. If she's the actual first King of Lugnica, don't allow her blood to touch you. It will do nasty stuff to most people. I don't think I know anything against it. She's pretty much unkillable."

Emilia : "What about freezing her entirely?"

Aldebaran : "Not sure. She would still stay alive. So she could theoretically transform herself into Lava, so the ice would melt."

Weiss : "Capella Emerada Lugnica… This is insane."

Crusch : "I'm unsure what I can do against her. But I think it's time to show the power of a Karsten. Someone who's part of the Lugnica family!"

Jens : "W-What do you mean with p–"

Crusch ran towards the remains of the dome and stood on it.

She grabbed her sword, the『 **Lion Slayer** 』sword.  
She put it behind her back and green lights started to float around the blade.  
Only after a few seconds, when Capella stared at the group, Crusch swung her arm towards the place where Capella was.

Crusch : "Meet the power of a Karsten! This is the Hundred Man Sword Strike!"

She unleashed a ranged sword strike which cut Capella right through the middle. But she wasn't done, Crusch kept swinging her sword and kept firing the strikes.

However, Capella regenerated quickly.

Capella : "Such a waste from the wife of one of my descendants! Gahahahaha! You're just as weak as your filthy mother! Gahahaha! You know what I did to the kind of her? I transformed them all into flies! Gahahahahahahahahaha!"

Jens : "Shut the hell up already!"

Capella : "AH! The boy talks! Now for my next move, I'll turn you all into frogs!"

Capella swung her arm and out of her finger tips, a dark liquid fell on the floor.

Aldebaran : "WATCH OUT!"

Otto created a wall, but the liquid was some kind of acid, and went right through the wall, resulting into it landing on Otto's shoulder, burning, flaming, igniting.

Otto : "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH! HEELP!"

Immediately, Emilia ran towards Otto and started healing his shoulder.

Jens : "OTTO!"

Jens looked at Otto and was afraid that he was fatally injured, he had no idea what this liquid could be.

Priscilla : "Jens, watch and learn. Aldebaran! It's fucking hyper time!"

Resulting in Aldebaran responding with

Aldebaran : "Ah, it's that time of the day. I'm on it!"

Aldebaran, the man in the helmet, cracked one of his fingers. Nothing happened except that.

Aldebaran : "Everyone! Stay behind me until I say something different. I've seen enough people suffer already."

Priscilla : "You little cry baby. Do it!"

Aldebaran took a step in the small pool of the black liquid, and immediately, his feet burned off. It started to bleed and his whole body turned darker and darker until he changed into a fro ■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■ ■■■■■■ 『Aha. Just what I thought it was. Testing is every time so painful.』■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■『Let's not do that again, shall we?』■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■

Aldebaran : "I've seen enough people— Ah. It's indeed what it is. Everyone! That liquid is Dragon Blood! Don't let it touch you!"

He dashed towards Capella and grabbed his sword. He cut off one of her arms with his sword, but got turned into a small fly■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■■■ ■ ■■■■■■ 『Hmm, it seems it works quite well from close range too. Just as I thought.』■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■『Let's Redo that.』■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■ ■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■■ ■■■ ■■■■ ■■■■■■

Aldebaran : "Don't let it touch you! Oh! Don't come too near her. It seems it's way easier for her to use Variation and Change from close range! That's it Priscilla!"

Priscilla : "Wonderful. Very interesting."

Jens : "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

Priscilla : "Don't you see? He's the same like you. He's able to fix from his mistakes and learn from them."

Jens : "I don't get it… Oh my god. Wait. Do you mean he just–"

Priscilla : "Died? Hmh."

She nodded. Priscilla and Jens were talked not loud enough to people hear about it.

Weiss : "Understood Al! I've got a plan to try! Let's go and try to freeze or burn her to death. Priscilla!"

Weiss turned towards Priscilla and asked,

Weiss : "Use your powers to turn her to ashes!"

Priscilla, immediately summoned her Yang Sword, a sword made of light and flames, and swung it, sending a orange flame towards Capella and setting her on fire.

Then,

Weiss : "Time for a demonstration! Capella! Meet the power of a Schnee, meet the Semblance of Glyphs!"

The girl, Weiss Schnee created a slippery platform to skate on it. She then jumped into the air and created floating mirros with one glyph on it. She used that as a platform and screamed

Weiss : "TIME DILATION GLYPH!"

Suddenly, the Time started to continue, but extremely slow, but not for Weiss Schnee. She set her Myrtenaster into fire and jumped through Capella multiple times, each time using the floating Glyphs as a platform.

Then, she stopped the stop dilation and summoned a black and red Glyph, which she used as a canon and fired spears of Ice through to Capella, even hitting her through the heart.

Emilia ran towards Capella to come closer in range and created a giant spear of Ice and send it through Capella's body.

Capella : "G-Gaha-Ghaghagha!"

Just like that, she was pierced into pieces and turned to ashes. But she regenerated again, but then she transformed into a giant creature. It was unsure what it was.

It was a giant creature, with a tail of a snake, claws of a tiger, the head of a dragon, the body of a lion but scales that of a serpent.

Aldebaran : "It seems none of our attacks have actual effect on her. Anyone got other ideas?"

Otto : "This is… Impossible. How are we supposed to stop this creature?"

Weiss : "I-I've got an idea!"

Jens : "Hm? What is it Weiss? Be quick! I don't think this hall will survive much more."

Weiss : "I'm able to use Yin Magic. I can possible send her away to another dimension. But I've never tried that high tier magic."

Crusch : "There is enough Mana in the atmosphere, even after our attacks. You should be able to use it. After all, if what you say is true, I would assume that you're our final hope to defeat this thing."

Weiss : "Wait! Look!"

Everyone turned towards the creature, but its eyes were closed. As if… the creature was exhausted. Maybe Capella Emerada Lugnica required some time to move after metamorphosing herself?

Otto : "It seems we got time. We cannot leave this place without dealing with her. So what's our plan Weiss?"

Weiss : "Before we continue with the plan. Crusch Karsten."

Weiss looked at Crusch and started a conversation that went back many years.

Weiss : "What happened to your husband? You had a man that was related to the Lugnician family?"

Crusch blinked her eyes twice, and after the second time, her eyes were filled with sorrow and nostalgia.

Crusch : "His name was Fourier Lugnica. He died because of the disease that killed everyone. He was my best friend, and the best friend of Felix Argyle. One day, we wanted to marry and become one together. But then, he got sick. No symptoms, no marks of any curse, he just died."

Emilia : "Oh my… I'm so sorry for you Crusch."

Crusch : "But if I may ask, for what reason do you require that information?"

Weiss : "I've a theory. A pretty shitty one, but I believe that Capella is behind the deaths of the Lugnicians. The Dragon Blood… I think she gave it to the Lugnician family, just somehow."

Priscilla : "That's a stupid theory."

Priscilla swung her fan and started collecting Mana again.

Weiss : "It's not as stupid as you think. If we could possibly, turn her blood to normal blood, we could possible stop her from using Variation and Change. The Dragon Blood inside of her body does weird stuff to the organism."

Jens : "How would we be able to change her blood?"

Weiss : "No clue. But that's for later. For now, lets focus on our goal. Deal with this devil. I'll send her away to another dimension. B-B…"

Then suddenly, Weiss shivered. She was scared. She stood paralyzed near Aldebaran.

Suddenly, she feels a clap on her back. It didn't hurt, it was a friendly clap. She turned towards her left and there stood Jens.

Jens : "Don't worry Weiss! You got this! You once believed in me, and so did I in you. Of course, I don't remember those events, but I know you can do it!"

Weiss : "But what if I fail?"

Jens : "Then what? You tried. It could mean our lives, but that's not something to blame you for. Trying to rescue everyone here, the capital, the whole world, is something way more heroic then standing here, all alone, frozen."

Weiss looked at Jens, jumped in his arms and embraced him with a hug.

Weiss : "I knew it! Jens remains the same! Even though his memories are gone. Jens remains Jens! You're the best!"

Then, Emilia walked towards Jens and kicked him.

Jens : "OOOUUUCHH! What was that good for Emilia!"

Emilia : "I don't know. But I felt really angry there for a second!"

The jealous Emilia turned around to the creature after it made a horrible loud noise.

Capella Beast : "GAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Weiss : "It's time to do this. But I cannot send her away with that size. We must kill her many times until she's back into her human form."

Priscilla : "Do not worry. Stand behind me you foolish little girl!"

Priscilla, who still had her Yang Sword in her hands, swung with it, firing a giant blade of lava towards Capella and slicing the at least thirty meter tall creature, into pieces.

Then, a voice from inside the creature was able to be heard.

Capella : "NOT BAD, BUT WHAT ABOUT THISSSSSSSSSSS GHAGHAGHAGAHGAHGAHGAHGHA!"

Capella changed into a serpent, and with a fast speed, rushed towards the group.

Weiss : "THAT'S THE BLACK SNAKE TRANSFORMATION! DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!"

Otto : "DONA!"

Otto created a wall of stone and tried to block the snake, but the serpent was at least five meters thick and thirty meters long. It broke the wall and opened its jaw wide open.

Then, a sudden silence occurred when everyone noticed that Otto was inside the mouth of the serpent.

Otto : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Otto tried to run out of the mouth, but it quickly started to shut closed.

Then, a spear was thrown into the mouth of the serpent by Jens.  
Immediatelly, he teleported towards the spear and used a giant sword as a barricade against Capella closing her mouth.

Jens : "OTTO! QUICK!"

Otto jumped out of the jaw and landed on his knees, breaking one of his feet.

Otto : "AAAAGHH!"

This wasn't just bad luck, this was the work of Otto's Semblance, **Bad Luck**.

Then, Aldebaran ran towards Otto and grabbed him with the arm he had left and dragged him with him towards a light barrier that Priscilla and Weiss were summoning.

After seeing that Otto was somewhat save, Jens released the sword and summoned the Katana, successfully cutting off the upper part of the serpents head.

Jens then threw a spear towards the group, not hitting anyone, and blinked towards the spear.

From a safe distance, they looked at the serpent transforming into Capella's human form.

Capella : "Is that all you got? How hilarious! Gahahahaha! You're all disgusting! Instead of fighting, y'all should love me! Adore me! Admire me! All love should be mine! You all should worship me and kiss my love! Gahahahahahaha!"

Capella transformed her right arm into a giant, two meter tall, sharp blade.

Capella : "How about we fucking finish this?"

Then, Emilia ran towards Capella and created a blade of Ice.  
The two of them clashed.

Emilia : "Weiss! Go for it!"

After her screaming that, Capella cut her left arm open and threw Dragon Blood towards Emilia, but she dodged it by creating a wall of Ice and jumping in the air, from mid air, Emilia threw needles of Ice and pierced it through Capella.

Then, Weiss, Otto and Priscilla ran towards Capella.

Otto : "GAIA DONA!"

The man, Otto, created a prison of Earth and made her unable to move.

Then, Priscilla cut off her blade arm with her Yang Sword.

Capella : "NOT SO QUICK GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, Capella released a shockwave of dark energy and transformed Emilia, Priscilla and Otto into something weird.

Then, immediately after them, Aldebaran got transformed too.

Jens : "What the fuck is that?"

A pinkish hunk of meat―― would just about describe it.  
Its shape was kind of like a lopsided ball of mud a child might have made, but out of meat.

Then, Weiss teleported the hunks of meats and herself towards Jens and Crusch to keep them safe.

Weiss : "They're safe. They're just imprisoned in it. No need to worry. Crusch, Jens, we need to do this. We can't save them now!"

Jens : "A-Ah…"

Crusch : "So that's the case… Understood. So what will we do now?"

Jens : "E-Emilia… She's inside this thing?"

Weiss : "Jens! Don't let the Sorrow strangle you! We must continue our mission! R-Remember our promise?"

Jens : "What promise?"

Weiss : "When all of this is over. I want you to meet Ruby Rose again. She's the one that will help us save this world. And—"

She took a breath and continued.

Weiss : "I want us to be the way we were in the past. We were best friends. You promised me that we would see flowers again."

Jens : "F-Flowers?"

Jens wanted to continue the battle against Lust, but when he heard the tone of Weiss' voice, he was trembling. He felt bad for her.

She talks as if they went through a lot.

Jens : "Alright. Yes. I remember that promise. Let's finish this Conquest and go see the flowers!"

Weiss : "Thank you, Thank you Jens."

Crusch : "Guys. I'm very sorry to interrupt this, but we need to continue. What will we do next?"

Capella : "Do next? What about embracing my love that I offer you and start worshiping me! Gahahahaha!"

Weiss : "Shut up already! Crusch-san, Jens-san, let's do this! We'll go for it, even if it's a huge gamble, this is our final bet. We must try this, or else…"

Crusch : "Or else our Capital will be destroyed and our friends will be dead."

Weiss : "Which won't happen! Let's go!"

Jens summoned his giant great sword and dashed towards Capella.  
Crusch, from afar, started firing her Hundred Man Sword Strike ability towards Capella.  
Weiss, started collecting enough Yin Mana.

Weiss : "Keep this up! I need just a little bit more!"

Capella : "Oh nononononononono! That will not happen! How dare you even think about something cruel like that? Are you serious? Are you kidding me? Are you thinking that you'll summon me away? Don't you want my love and passion? Don't you want to be embraced by my loving love? Don't you want to melt with me and become one? Why are you resisting? Why don't you want to accept this love? Are you joking? Why can't you see this? JENS! WEISS!"

Then suddenly, they looked at Capella, who transformed into a girl with red hair and beautiful red eyes. She wore a black and red outfit. Jens did not recognize her, but she did look familiar.

Weiss : "Oh my god… That's Ruby Rose."

Ruby (Capella) : "GAHAHAHAHA! WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME? DON'T YOU MISS ME? I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, YOU TWO, TOGETHER, FOREVER! YOU TWO WILL SPEND YOUR LIFE FOR LOVING ME—"

Then, Crusch fired a Hundred Man Sword Strike and cut Capella's right arm off.

Capella : "Y-YOU DEVIL! DON'T YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME!"

Crusch : "JENS! WEISS! LET'S DO THIS!"

Then, Weiss snapped out of the illusion of her being Ruby Rose and dashed towards Capella, she teleported behind Capella but then—

Capella : "BLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Capella exploded into Dragon Blood and just like that, everyone in the hall lost their consciousness.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "What the fuck is going on?"

Slowly being able to see his surroundings, Jens questions what just happened and looks around himself.

He found himself in another territory of the Royal Castle. He looked towards the sky and noticed that he was the top most layer of the Castle.

He looked around him more carefully and noticed Weiss Schnee laying on the floor, most likely unconscious.

He looked at his left and saw Otto Suwen, not in a bag of meat anymore. However, just looking a little bit further, he noticed the other bags of meats where everyone else was in.

In the middle of the room, was Crusch Karsten, without consciousness, maybe even dead.

Jens : "Ottoooo… Weisss… Wakee up…"

His head felt dizzy, he must've received quite a hard hit on his head. Then, he heard footsteps.

Looking towards the place where the sound comes from, he notices Capella entering the hall.

Capella : "Well well my dear children. You must've had a hard day, right? What about us finishing this?"

Jens : "You… fucking demon…"

Capella : "Oh? What was that? Did I hear something? I think I heard a lonely piece of thrash screaming for mercy, am I right? I think I am. Because you're thrash. Gahahahahahaha!"

Then, Capella slowly walked towards Crusch body and looked at it.

Jens : "What the fuck are you going to do? Don't you dare to touch any of them! Go for me instead of them! They don't deserve that!"

Capella : "Is that so? I think I've a fun idea, in fact, I think what I'm about to do is fucking hilarious–"

Crusch : "W-What's going on?"

Capella : "AAAAAAAH! YOU'RE AWAKE! THIS WILL BE EVEN BETTER! NOW I GET TO HEAR YOUR AMAZING SCREAM TOO!"

She transformed her arm into a blade and sliced Crusch' right arm slightly open.

Crusch : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Capella : "Come now come now! Don't worry, this will hurt even more!"

She transformed her other arm into a blade and cut her arm off.  
Then, she poured her Dragon Blood into Crusch Karsten's body.

Crusch : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH—"

Jens : "CAPELLA STOP! I'M SORRY!"

Capella : "TOO LATE! YOU'RE 1000 YEARS TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIZING!"

Crusch : "KRUAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!"

The eyes of Crusch rolled back.  
The pain she went through was insane, and slowly, her eyes started to close.

The Sin Archbishop of Lust slowly regenerated her arms and Crusch lost her consciousness.

Cruel. This woman was cruel. Whatever this thing was, it was dangerous.

She took a step on Crusch and then her other foot too.

Capella : "ISN'T THIS BEAUTIFUL?


	28. Chapter 25

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 11 - "Lust Crusade: Weiss Schnee"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens cannot believe what he is witnessing.  
He looks at the thing standing in front of him, standing on a human being.

This thing was dangerous. Being invincible, being Immortal, being Unbeatable.  
However, there must be a way to pierce through her Immortality.

Jens : "Make it stop."

He mutters to himself, not realizing that he said it out loud.

Capella : "Oh? What was that? Had enough fun? I don't think it's time to stop. The program must go on! The show will never end! Gahahahaha!"

Jens : "SHUT UP! STOP! LET HER GO!"

Capella : "But Jens-"

For a second, Capella's facial expression changes, to a relatively calm and normal one, which was new for her.

Capella : "What is the fun in that?"

? : "U-Ugh…"

Suddenly, he hears someone next to him waking up, It was Otto Suwen.

Otto : "I took quite a hit, didn't I?"

Jens : "Otto, run…"

Otto : "Huh?"

He looks around, still half unconscious, but when he noticed Capella, that's when he fully realized what was going on.

Otto : "Oh fuck, nonono-"

Capella : "It's time for you three, my children, to be metamorphosed! Prepare for all your dreams to be shattered by something great, by me! Capella Emerada Lugnica! The First Queen of Lugnica! The Creator!"

The woman underneath Capella tries to move, only to have Capella kick her in the face.

Otto : "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP!"

Capella : "What do you mean? I was talking! She should've closed her fucking filthy mouth and not interrupt me, you understand? Now, look what you're doing! I think I can't help it but change you first! Gahahahaha! Accept this as Love!"

She opened her arm and threw Dragon Blood at Otto's face, however he quickly raises the floor, creating a wall and jumps back.

Capella : "Oh? You're a quick one, aren't cha?! Gahahahahaha!"

Otto : "Al Dona!"

Otto starts firing stones filled with Mana rapidly at Capella.  
Her whole face is destroyed because of that attack.  
Immediately, Otto runs towards Jens and tries to get him up.

Otto : "C-Come on buddy! Stand up! We've to deal with her."

Jens : "…What's the point? We can't kill her…"

Otto : "DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! C-Come on man! We've to save Emilia, remember? She's in the meat bags, we've to help the others too! Come on stand up!"

Jens : "Why are you trying…?"

Jens, who was paralyzed by shock, remained on the ground and was unable to move.

Otto : "P-Please… for me! For Weiss! For Emilia! For everyone!"

Then, he hears Capella's footsteps behind him, and Otto turns his face towards her.

Capella : "Gahahahahaha! That pathetic insect is unable to do shit! Why are you even trying? Gahahahahaha!"

Otto : "Because I believe in him! Al Dona!"

Otto started firing more stones at her while running away.

However, her arm transformed into a Dragon's Claw and used it as a shield.

When Otto's mana ran out, he stopped running and started thinking what he would do.

Otto : "JENS! COME ON!"

Capella : "It's too late! Gahahahahaha!"

Capella swung her arm towards Otto.  
Just for a moment, Jens recalled the memories he, Otto and Elis had in the mansion.

Why am I thinking about that now?  
That's something Jens would probably think at the very moment.

It were happy days.  
After the chaos with Masquerade and Raven Branwen, the three of them had a great time, along with Nathan Harmonia.

I hope Nathan and Elis are safe.  
That's something Jens is praying to himself.

But he couldn't keep thinking of that right now, when Jens tilted his head slightly towards his left, he saw a stone sculpture of Otto Suwen.

Otto was transformed into Stone…

Died. He died. He turned into Stone and Died.  
Died. He died. He was turned into Stone by Capella and Died.  
Died. He died. He was trying to save everyone and Died.  
Died. He died. He was the one that saved everyone from Gluttony and Died.  
Died. He died. He had a dream which he believed in and Died.

He, Otto Suwen, was turned into Stone by Capella Emerada Lugnica, and he Died.

Capella : "Such a nice pose. Why don't we take this sculpture to—"

The woman looked fascinated at Jens when she noticed that his eyes bursted into tears.

Capella : "Oh? What's wrong? Don't tell me you actually cared about thrash like him? He's a nobody—"

Jens : "CAPELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then, a blade of Ice pierced right through Capella's waist.

Jens looks at his right and noticed Weiss Schnee, who unnoticed, had woken up.

Weiss : "I-I was too late…"

Unable to move, Jens remains sitting and laying against a pillar while staring at Capella slowly dying.

Quickly, Weiss runs towards Jens and grabs his muscular hands.

Weiss : "Jens! Jens! Wake up! Hope is not lost! There is a way to transform people back! Otto isn't dead yet!"

Capella : "Y-You're wrong on that o-one Bitch! Guagh… O-Only I can transf-form them! Bluaghh.."

Partly coughing blood, Capella states a horrible fact which starts worrying Weiss.

Weiss : "Jens! Listen! I'll save us here!"

Jens : "No… I've to save us."

Weiss : "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Jens : "H-Huh?"

Jens looks at Weiss. She slowly tears up and the tears drop from her face on Jens' arms.

Weiss : "This woman and I have a long relationship. So do you. You don't remember, but I'll tell you all about it one day. We two and the Witch Cult have a complicated Relationship Jens, it's hard to explain. But now is not the time. Capella is slowly regenerating."

Jens : "Who am I to save everyone? I got no power–"

Weiss : "That's why I'll be buying you time. I'll be defeating Capella today. You've to go and open up the Meat Bags and get help."

Jens : "What? Are you crazy? I won't abandon you!"

Weiss : "Stop being so selfish! You aren't abandoning me! You showed me the way how to live! You showed me who I am and who I want to be! And honestly…"

Jens gulps while looking at Weiss starting to cry.

Weiss : "I love who I am right now. But I cannot live with the burden of… Not being able to protect you… That day you lost your memories. I should've stayed with you–"

Weiss shakes her head quickly.

Weiss : "But not now! You'll run! I'll deal with Capella. Even if it means my death! I'll bring back Otto and you'll bring back the others!"

Jens : "No fucking way that I'll be doing that! I'll stay with you!"

Weiss : "You've to save Emilia. You have to make her your Queen, right? Don't fail because of me. Go."

She grabs her Rapier, points it at Jens, and teleports him a few meters away.  
He stood next to the Meat Bags, but Capella was unable to see him due to Otto's sculpture standing in front of that vision.

Capella : "T-That was a brave talk you did there you Schnee."

Weiss : "I think that's the least I can do for Jens."

Capella : "Still self centered. You filthy Schnee. I should've poisoned your family with my Dragon Blood many years ago. Abomination like you should've never been born."

The girl, Weiss Schnee, points the Myrtenaster towards Capella and narrows her eyes.

Weiss : "Look who's talking, Daughter of The Earth Devil!"

Capella : "ALRIGHT THEN! YOU WANT TO HAVE IT? LET'S GO FOR IT!"

Capella transformed her arms into two blades flaming with blue and black fire.

Quickly, Weiss collects Earth Mana from the atmosphere and—

Weiss : "DONA!"

Exactly when Capella dashed towards her, Weiss summoned a wall of artificial Earth and blocked her.  
Immediately, Weiss ran up to that wall, jumped into the air and beheaded Capella.

If not instantly, Capella's head grew back and she transformed into a young girl, with dragon claws as limbs.

Weiss : "You're disgusting Emerada."

Capella : "SHUTUP!SHUTUP!SHUTUP!"

Capella started grabbing bricks of stone out of the floor and throwing it rapidly at Weiss.

Weiss' reflexes acted, and she dodged them. She started running around the hall and yelled:

Weiss : "JENS! I BELIEVE YOU!"

Capella : "GAHAHAHAHA! THAT BOY WON'T SAVE YOU! HE NEEDS YOU AFTER ALL!"

She stopped throwing rocks and that's when Weiss stopped running and responded to her.

Weiss : "You're wrong. It was Jens who protected me all those years. Jens won't let me down today. I believe him."

Capella : "Then for my next move, I request you, what may your final words be?"  
Weisss : "Go to hell, you demon."

And that's when Capella and Weiss clashed their blades.

The consciousness of Weiss shattered and for a second, she thought about the days believing it wasn't only she, all alone.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Flowerfields and Waterfalls, those things are majestic.

? : "I will miss you. Just kill me. Kill me. Tear me apart or turn me into ashes. This is the fate that I've chosen. The ends of the earth is near. Will you still care about me when I'm gone? It has to be me. But I know it can't be me. Why must this happen?"

Those are the thoughts of the girl who's sitting on her knees in the flower field.

The whole field is filled with two kinds of flower, the Blue Orchid and the Flower of Fortitude, the white ones.

It's bright outside. There are only two people in the area, as this place is a sacred place.  
Nobody except [Special] individuals can enter this valley.

It's the **Garden of Eden**.  
Not the actual Garden of Eden, where holy individuals are born, but a recreated place, where holy spirits reside.

Despite being unrelated to the Garden of Eden, the place is very important to the world.  
People say that the "Will of The Earth" also known as **Od Laguna** sometimes appears in this area.

This place is guarded by Guardians and Warriors of various Kingdoms, States and Empires.

Her brain is at the point of giving up. She doesn't want to believe what is coming next.  
The fact that what's coming next is because of her, makes her want to stop.

She does not want to continue anymore.  
Why must she live when her reason to live will not be around anymore?

The guilt is driving her mad, she's crying, collapsing and her mind is failing to accept it.

Weiss : "If I could just open my eyes and see what was waiting for me, would you stand next to me, and face it, or would you stand in front of me, and face me?"

Jens : "…"

Weiss : "Do it Jens. KILL ME! Stab me and whisper a final farewell with a smile while you're still here! MAKE IT QUICK! DO WHAT I DESERVE!"

Jens : "Weiss. I won't kill you. This area sure is breathtaking. I'm sure we'll return to this point one time."

Weiss : "Jens, I'll miss you. I'll fucking miss you. But can I atone for the sins I committed?"

Jens : "Of course. It's never too late for that. You see, you're young. There is enough time to prove yourself. I'm the one who committed the most sins in this world probably."

Weiss : "Nononono! This is wrong! This is not how it ends! Stop your talk! Don't leave, please. I can't live in a world without you! Bestow on me my punishment for these sins!"

Jens : "Weiss. It isn't your fault that I've to leave. No matter how far, I'll stay with you."

Weiss : "This isn't fair! If I wasn't there with you and Regulus, you wouldn't have to leave! I need to pay for my sins. It has to be me! I know it has to be me! I-I–"

Jens : "Weiss."

Jens puts his hand on her shoulders and shakes her lightly.

Jens : "Listen to me. There was a time of running away, but that time is gone. There was a time for redemption for me, but that time is gone too. You see Weiss, I really like you. I cannot bring harm to those I love. That's the first lesson towards becoming a 『■■■■』"

Weiss : "I know, but Master… How am I able to live this life with the Sins engraved in my soul? You'll die because of me!"

She shaked her head and the tears streamed off her face.

Weiss : "You meeting me. You training me. You showing me how to live. You telling me who I am. You, never giving up. You did all those things. You're the reason I came this far! I cannot leave you. I'll break!"

Jens : "Of course you can live without me. Life is all about accepting and letting go. Do you remember us two meeting for the first time? You didn't like me at all!"

Weiss : "B-But that wasn't because of you! I care about you now! I cannot let go! I hate a life without you!"

Jens : "Then you'll have to start learning to love it!"

She remained her mouth closed for a few seconds and tried to let that sink in.  
Jens sighed and slowly closed his eyes, while remaining a smile on his face.

Jens : "Remember me and Regulus having a fight? It all happened since then, you are not the one to blame for what's coming next. I'll face the consequences, I'm the one to blame, after all, there is nobody that should be blamed except me."

Weiss : "No! That's not true! You're Jens! You are the one that saved our world from the brink of destru–"

Jens pinched his finger onto her forehead.

Weiss : "OUCH!"

Jens : "Haha! Don't act silly now, that wasn't only me. Without the others, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Anyway, it's time for me to leave. We'll meet again, surely."

Weiss : "No…"

Jens : "I know it's hard to accept, but I really have to go Weiss. If you won't receive any letters of me while I'm gone, I'm most likely dead. But that is not a reason to stop continuing your journey. You're Weiss Schnee! The Mirror Heiress! You're amazing! You're my apprentice, after all! Hahahaha!"

Weiss : "I… I want to keep seeing that smile of yours. I don't want things to change at all!"

Jens : "They won't change! I'll stay with you, no matter where one of us go, we stay connected!"

Just like that, a star from the bright starry sky fell upon the earth.

Jens : "There's a thing called Fate. I'm not a font of that."

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

This is really bad.  
How will I manege to defeat this guy?  
This guy is the one that meeted up with Jens the night before he disappeared. I need to defeat him and get information.

How am I supposed to save Ruby Rose without even being able to save myself?

Masquerade : "Ah Schnee 3! You're so cute in that dress! What about this? Gyaa!"

The man wearing a suit and a mask threw two daggers towards Weiss.  
Immediately, she summoned a White Glyph, using it as a shield.

From there, Weiss dashed towards the man and stabbed him with her rapier rapidly.

Masquerade : "Augh!"

Weiss : "Hyaa!"

However, Masquerade grabbed a Red Manastone from his pocket and threw it on the ground.  
Luckily, Weiss noticed it right on time.

She took a step back and used a Black Glyph to launch her self away.

Masquerade : "You sure are annoyinggggg~ Schnee."

Weiss : "Whatever you clown. Who are you? Who are you working for? What did you do to Jens?"

Masquerade : "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM! Little bit funny, aren't we today? I sure am in a good mood. Don't make my stomach hurt because of the fun! You're too hilarious. Honestly, stop. You're disgusting. Call me Masquerade. *Wink* "

The man kept ranting random words, and Weiss wasn't surprised at all.

Weiss : "You are from the Garden of Eden. Aren't you?"

Masquerade : "Good guess my lady! Just like my dear Jens."

Weiss : "I don't remember him being born in the Garden of Eden? He didn't mention that at all!"

Masquerade : "Why would he tell that to a little mouse like you? Honestly, you disgust me! There is no need to save thrash like you. As if you'll play a big role in my game later on. AND FOR MY NEXT TRICK, I'LL MAKE THIS BITCH…. DISAPPEAR! APPLAUSE AUDIENCE!"

Masquerade, the man, dashed towards Weiss Schnee and they clashed.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

On the top of a mountain. Somewhere far away from home, four girls and a man were slowly walking through the snow storm.

After a walk of around three hours long, they arrive at a cave.

A girl with long, gorgeous blonde/gold hair fires a fire, so everyone stays warm.

Yang : "Is everyone okay?"

The name of the girl is Yang Xiao Long.

Everyone was about to freeze to death, so the five of them sat at the fire.

? : "I am fine."

A girl with black hair confirmed her safety like that.  
Blake Belladonna, that's her name. A fellow member of the team.

Blake is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

Weiss : "I-I'm safe… But how are we going to get through this storm? It's basically impossible! Can't we go back? We aren't that far away from the Warrior's camp, right?"

? : "Turning back now? No way! That's not the way I taught you to live! We'll win this war, remember? This time, out of the ashes a new flame ignites! We're that new flame!"

Weiss : "But Ruby… I'm not like you. I'm not the chosen one. I'm not like Yang. I'm not the strongest one. I'm not like Blake. I'm not the smartest one. Then why was I chosen for this team?"

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Ruby : "Because ready or not, there is a war approaching! You are special! You are Weiss Schnee! This time, I'll stand with you shoulder to shoulder. I won't abandon you!"

Weiss : "B-But what if you die? What if Jens-sama dies?"

Ruby : "We will rise up from shadows into the light! No matter who dies, we'll succeed in our mission!"

Yang : "Yes that's right! That's what I taught Ruby. Giving up is never an option!"

Blake : "Giving up? I rather fight in a war, then die as a coward."

Weiss : "But I'm not like you all… I'm weak. I wasn't able to kill those creatures because they were… human."

Ruby : "But Weiss.. that doesn't make you weak. That only makes you more human!"

Weiss sits down on her knees and starts crying.

Weiss : "There's a part of me that is scared that you're not right… I can't be strong. It all starts with the unexpected loss of something dear… The warmth that comforted and cradled just disappeared… How am I supposed to be strong now! My father abandoned me! My mother disappeared! The light that showed the way is gone, and now darkness takes controls!"

? : "Calm down Weiss… You're alright."

The man said while calmly looking at her.

Weiss : "ALRIGHT?! NO I'M NOT! WHY DID MY PARENTS ABANDON ME? AM I NOT WORTH IT?"

Ruby : "W-Weiss…"

Weiss : "Forget it! I don't want to be a Warrior! I want to be strong! I want to be able to protect those I love!"

Weiss calms down, and looks at the fire.

Weiss : "The cold inside my souls seems to consume me. I'm confused and I'm losing myself in this storm. I'm trying to unravel the situation, but it's difficult. When I look in the mirror… I see someone that I don't recognize. I remember being someone, not a broken reflection of myself. The joy that my heart used to know… is eluding me."

Jens : "Then we'll find back the old Weiss. If you're that worried about it. I'll be your master for the time being. How about that?"

Weiss : "H-Huh?"

Jens : "I'll help you find your parents, and make you the strongest Schnee in history. What about that?"

Weiss : "R-Really?!"

Jens : "Fuck sure. Why not?"

Weiss jumps on Ice and hugs him.

Weiss : "THANK YOU JENS-SAMA!"

Quickly, Ruby pulls Weiss from Jens and hugs her. Then, Blake and Yang join too.

Ruby : "Triumph will be ours! Team RWBY's!"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Slowly regaining her consciousness, Weiss finds herself laying on the ground.  
Her head is bleeding and she remembers again, she needs to do what she promised to do.

She needs to save those, she loves.

She looks closely, and sees Capella searching for Jens.

Immediately, Weiss stands up and points her weapon towards her.

Weiss : "I'm sorry, but d-did you forget about me?"

Capella : "What?! YOU FUCKING SCHNEE!"

Weiss : "I'm more than just a name, Emerada Lugnica!"

Capella : "GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PROVE IT!"

Weiss, used her glyphs and activated her Semblance.  
Weiss possess the Semblance of Glyphs, but her Semblance has a Trump Card.

Capella threw a boulder at her while summoning the glyphs and she got launched back.  
Her jacket got ripped off and she was left with a bleeding right side of her face and a dress.

She was wearing a blue dress, and that's it.

Her Aura shattered, she was at a fatal situation.

Weiss : "GUAGH!"

Capella : "GAHAHAHA! PATHETIC!"

She transformed her arms into blades and ran towards Weiss.

She tried to cut her in half, but Weiss froze her blades in a wall of Ice.

Capella : "AH?!"

Weiss ran towards the center of the room and started summoning as many glyphs as possible.

Weiss : "THIS IS THE POWER OF A REAL SCHNEE!"

She summoned a giant full armored knight. The knight was completely created from Mana.

Weiss : "His name is Arma Gigas! Arma, demolish her!"

This Arma Gigas takes on the appearance of a medieval suit of armor, made of an unknown, but clearly durable space-gray metal. Its under armor is the same shade of gray, while the internal parts of the armor, namely the helmet's viewing area, take on a jet black color.

The Arma Gigas stands at least twice as tall as Weiss, wielding a longsword which appears to be made of the same metal as its body, and is nearly the same height.

Quickly, the Arma Gigas ran towards Capella and swung it's sword, cutting her in half.

Capella : "AAAAAAAH!"

Quickly she transformed back into her normal human form.  
But immediately, the Arma Gigas put it's sword into her mouth, destroying her whole body from the inside and ripping her mouth open.

Capella : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She started to bleed Dragon Blood and started using her Authority randomly.  
Accidently, she threw Dragon Blood on the stone sculpture of Otto Suwen.

Otto : "Huh?"

Without realizing what happened, Otto returned to his normal form.

Weiss : "Otto! Go! Stay away from this fight!"

Otto Suwen ran towards the meat bags further away in the room and grabbed his pocket knife, opening one where Priscilla Barielle was.

Capella transformed into a giant black dragon and breathed flames towards the Arma Gigas, but it had completely no effect on it.

Weiss : "ARMA GIGAS! HUMA!"

The giant Arma Gigas' sword transformed into a pinnacle of Ice.  
Arma Gigas threw the icicle of Ice through the Dragon's Throat, and killing it.

Then suddenly, a spear was thrown right towards the Dragon's throat.

Jens appeared right next to it and cut the dragon into thousands of pieces.

Capella : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!"

Capella was getting destroyed by what was going on.

Weiss : "J-Jens!"

Jens : "DONT STOP! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Weiss : "OH RIGHT!"

Capella transformed into her human body and started throwing Dragon Blood.

Jens used his blades as a shield and dashed away.

Weiss, then desummoned the Arma Gigas and used the Glyphs to run as fast as possible towards Capella.

Just a inch infront of Capella, Weiss tried to stab her in the stomach, but—

Capella : "HAHAH! YOU'RE DEAD– huh?"

Capella tried to throw Dragon Blood right into Weiss' face, but she disappeared.

However, she appeared behind Capella and put her palm on Capella's back.

Weiss : "Be gone for the time being!"

She created a black hole and teleported Capella away to another dimension.

Capella : "NOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~!"

And just like that, Capella was gone.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Around ten minutes later, everyone grouped at the center of the room.

Everyone was freed from the Meat Bags.

Jens : "I… I'm so sorry for being—"

Otto ran towards Jens and punched him on the back of his head.

Jens : "OUCH!"

Otto : "Coward! I could've died!"

Jens : "Y-Yes… I'm sorry for that!"

Otto : "No problem! I forgive you!"

Jens : "W-What? You do that that easily?"

Otto : "Of course! What's the need to stay mad at the one who saved me?"

Jens : "Well actually, I didn't save you… It was…"

Everyone looked at Weiss.

Weiss : "I… I lost my temper in that fight for a second."

Jens : "What the fuck are you talking about? What you did was absolutely amazing! You saved everyone today Weiss!"

Weiss : "Hahaha! No I did not! You taught me all those stuff anyway."

Aldebaran : "Very touching! But let's continue. The Blood Cloud and the Jester Crusade are still ongoing if I remember correctly."

Jens : "Alright… But what are we going to do with Crusch?"

Priscilla : "We bring her to Maria and Felix Argyle. They're one of the best healers in the world. I'm sure they can heal them."

Emilia : "I can start her healing for now, if that's alright."

Priscilla : "Sure, go ahead. Who am I to stop you anyway."

Emilia walked towards Crusch, who was still laying on the ground.  
She started summoning Spirits and started healing her.

Everyone walked towards the exist of the room. Some even left, only Crusch, Otto, Weiss, Emilia and Jens were there.

Weiss : "Jens. I need to talk to you."

Jens : "Huh? What is it?"

Weiss : "I just wanted to say…"

She looked at the ground, and then looked up at Jens while the tears of her were streaming of her face really fast.

Weiss : "I'm… so lonely without you… Jens. Please…. Don't leave me again. Today is the day I realized… I care so much about you-"

Not allowing her to finish her sentence, Jens hugs her.

Jens : "I'm sorry for ever leaving you. I still don't exactly remember our relationship, but I promise you that I'll remember one day. I won't leave you anymore."

And like that, everyone could hear a scream, a scream of a girl crying out of happiness and joy.

Weiss : "Thank you… Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Still sobbing, she doesn't let go and keeps embracing Jens while crying hard.

Emilia looks at the scene, but contrary to former events, she doesn't get jealous, and tries to understand the situation.

Emilia : "I'm happy that you're happy… Jens."


	29. Chapter 26

Arc 3 - "Kingdom of Future"

Chapter 12 - "The Final Conquest and The Shattered City"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss Schnee, Jens, Emilia, Otto Suwen, Priscilla Barielle, Aldebaran and an unconscious Crusch Karsten who is being carried by Al, are heading towards the next battle.

Otto : "Ah… Today is crazy."

Priscilla : "You are the one who almost died, twice. So yes, of course it's crazy."

Otto : "W-What do you mean? You were almost dead too! What if Capella transformed you into a frog?"

Priscilla : "I would've killed her."

Priscilla slowly gets irritated and walks ahead.

Otto : "Jeez… How is everyone doing?"

Aldebaran : "Fine bro! Only my shoulder kinda… hurts"

Emilia : "Doing fine. I'm just low on Mana."

Weiss : "F-Fine. Thanks for asking."

Jens : "Same here."

Otto : "Alright then! Only the Battle against the Jester and The Cloud left! We got this everyone!"

Arriving at the center hall, everyone are shocked.  
The five camps are reunited there.

It seems that something happened, everyone is in the main hall.

Jens looks around, and sees the other members of the Emilia Camp there, and so, Otto, Weiss, Emilia follow him.

Ram : "You all are late."

Jens : "What happened Ram?"

Ram : "Masquerade teleported everyone to this place. Same goes for the ones that were at the Conquest of the Cloud and himself."

Jens : "W-What? Why?"

Nathan : "We don't know."

Suddenly, Jens hears someone approaching him from behind.

It was Anastasia Hoshin, Reinhard, Felt and Levi Avaritia.

Anastasia : "What is this all? I thought I was supposed to fight? But now, everything got canceled?"

Reinhard : "I don't think it's that Anastasia-sama. It's something else. Masquerade is still left undefeated. He and the Blood Cloud representative are the ones left. We can't leave the city like this without defeating them."

Emilia : "Reinhard-san? Have you seen Masquerade?"

Reinhard : "To my disappointment, no."

Anastasia : "Haa? Time is Money guys. I can't wait whole day here."

Felt : "W-Well! You have to! Also, this is a big deal Anas–"

Anastasia : "Yayayaya enough. I know it's a important situation, but Julius-san has been acting perfectly."

Levi : "Hm? Also Jens-san, what exactly happened during the Battle against Lust, Capella… was her name, right?"

Jens : "A-ah… Capella defeated us all and she poured Dragon Blood into Crusch Karsten. Is she still unconscious?"

Levi : "Yes. She seems to be unable to wake up from it. I have no idea what we should do."

Jens : "Hm. We should keep her safe for the time being. She and Felix have to stay away from the fight for sure."

Levi : "Yes. That's smart. Thank you."

Jens : "Ah also… Felt."

Felt : "Hm? What is it?"

Jens : "How is the city?"

She put her arms behind her head and looked at the ceiling.

Felt : "Hm, could've been worse. At least hundreds of people died, if not more. Not much has been destroyed except for some buildings, but no people in the inside. The Royal Palace is the only place with baddies inside right now."

Jens : "Ah I see."

Then, a loud voice was heard in the hall.

? : "Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for the final battle?"

Everyone : "?!"

They hear someone talking through their minds. It was a voice unfamiliar to most people, but Jens recognized it out of thousands of voices.

It was Masquerade.

Masquerade : "Let's call this the Third Flaming Wish! It's the third time the royal palace got attacked after all. Hahaha! How smart of me, ain't I? Anyway, I give you ten more minutes to prepare yourself. Also, you could just leave right now, but remember that I got the 41st King here. Please send one group towards the Main Throne hall, and another group towards the exist. At the exit, a fellow Believer will wait be waiting for you all, to destroy your dreams! Isn't that amazing, certainly it is! Talked too much, PEACE OUT"

A silence fell in the hall after hearing that announcement.

Anastasia : "Hm? Who was that?"

Jens : "That was Masquerade, the Jester."

Anastasia : "Hm?

Reinhard : "A fellow believer will be waiting? To who may he be referring to?"

Jens : "No single idea. But you should go that one and open an exit. People should leave. Not everyone is able to fight against these guys."

Felt : "Haa? Why don't you create another two teams like you did? It went pretty well in the end."

Jens : "M-Me? I don't want to decide which people will fight or not, that's basically sending them to fight for their lives."

Anastasia : "Aren't we doing that already Jens-kun?"

Julius : "My lady is right."

Jens : "H-Huh?"

He suddenly hears Anastasia from his right.  
She puts a finger on her chin and looks up, putting up a thinking expression.

Anastasia : "I mean, if you think about it. Everyone today has risked their life for the Kingdom, so now wouldn't be any different. Everyone here became what they are. People that live to fight. The weak wouldn't be around here. I mean, look. We got Sword Saint-san, Halibel-kun, Jens-kun. We got a lot of strong people!"

Jens : "Still, it feels wrong putting people on the line. I'm not the leader, remember?"

Anastasia : "Hm? I disagree. You won two Crusade's today. That states enough, doesn't it Jens-kun? You're special. I want to prove that, in fact. I'll be joining you to the Jester Conquest."

Julius : "A-Anastasia-sama?! What are you talking about? There is no way you can fight!"

Anastasia : "Julius-san? I'm a Dragon Priestess, like Crusch, Felt, Emilia and Priscilla-san. I can't just let people fight for me. By doing things like this myself. I'll save more time to become a Princess!"

Julius : "But I can't put you in danger like that. I'll have to go with you–"

Anastasia : "No need Julius-san, Halibel is going with me. His power level is beyond yours and the Jester is rumored to be extremely strong anyhow."

Jens : "But what if you get hurt Ana?"

Anastasia : "Haha… Let's say that I have a Trump Card up my sleeve if that happens!"

Jens : "So that's the case. I see. Anastasia."

Anastasia : "Yes? What is it Jens-kun?"

Jens : "H-How is it going with Joshua Euculius?"

Julius : "H-Hm.."

Suddenly, a gaze of sorrow appears in Julius' yellow eyes.  
Anastasia shocks lightly but remains the same facial expression.

Anastasia : "It's very bad. He doesn't seem to remember anything about the world, his family or himself."

Jens : "His Memories got eaten by Gluttony Sin Archbishop, Ley Batenkaitos. Who's Request was the Book of Wisdom. What was he talking about?"

Anastasia : "Ah, so you've heard."

Everyone listens to the conversation between Jens and Anastasia, while some people are walking away to form other small conversations.

Jens : "You brought something to the City on Purpose, didn't you?"

And those words, shocked the crowd.

Halibel : "Oyoy, filthy human. Don't be like that Bro, she ain't like–"

Anastasia : "Hold right there Halibel."

She puts her arm in the air and points it towards Halibel, showing a sigh of stopping to talk.

Anastasia : "That certainly is a nice theory you have there, Jens-kun. Why do you think that?"

Nathan : "W-What are you saying Jens? She's a Royal Candidate! Why would she even?"

Julius : "You're overstepping your bounds Jens-san. Say something she doesn't like and I'll cut your–"

Anastasia : "Julius. Let the boy talk please. Now, Jens, continue."

Jens : "Hm. It seems my assumptions were right. You really did it on purpose."

Julius : "T-That's enough!"

Halibel : "Oy, I'm gonna make some hot soup out of ya organ–"

Jens : "Before you do that. I'm pretty sure Ley requested the Book of Wisdom, which Joshua had in his possession, am I right?"

Julius : "No! He never–"

Anastasia : "Correct. Continue. I'm sure enjoying this revelation so far."

Julius : "Anastasia-sama?!"

Jens : "Then I'm correct. Regulus requested a 'Witch', which was Emilia. He requested a 'Certain Book', which is the Book of Wisdom. He requested a King, which is Jet. But there only remains one question…"

Anastasia : "Aaaah. It seems I got unmasked, didn't I?"

Jens : "You have the 'Artificial Spirit' in your possession, don't you?"

Julius : "A-Anastasia-sama… is he lying? Tell me he's lying!"

Anastasia : "Ahaaaaaaaa! Hahahahahaaaaaaaaa! Amazing work."

Reinhard : "Anastasia-sama, how is that possible? The Book of Wisdom—"

Anastasia : "Didn't I tell you already? I'm Greedy."

Everyone looked with a disgusting expression at her.

Anastasia : "Come now. Come now. Don't make faces like that. The Book of Wisdom was being guarded at the Sanctuary by the Mathers, but somehow, Joshua-san found the book in the forest near the Hoshin territory. I knew it would cause trouble in the capital, but I didn't know the Cult would attack."

Julius : "A-Ana.. And the spirit?"

Anastasia : "How silly it might sound, I'm not sure if you can even call it a spirit. It seems 'she' is asleep right now. So I wouldn't be able to call upon her.

Nathan : "She? The Spirit is a girl?"

Anastasia : "Yep! A pretty one! But let's not blame it all on the Anastasia Camp. The Book of Wisdom showed me information on where danger was and what to do today, but certainly, the book did not show any of the attack."

Emilia : "I'm sorry for being overprotective, but could you prove that? Do you still have the Book in your possession? Show me the writing in the book please."

Anastasia : "Sure thing! Joshua-saaan!"

The short girl screams the name of the amnesiac boy.  
From far away, he runs towards Anastasia with a book in his hands, a purple one.

Joshua : "Y-Yes Ana-san?"

Anastasia : "Please, may I have the book?"

Joshua : "S-Sure!"

He gives her the book, and as she opened it, she rapidly rushes through the pages with her eyes until she found the page.

Anastasia : "Here."

She points with her finger at some symbols.

Anastasia : "That's right before the Regulus attack. Nothing was stated about it."

Emilia : "She isn't lying."

Anastasia : "I wouldn't do that. I used it for my own benefit. That might sound greedy and selfish, but that's how I am."

Jens : "I see. We'll put this aside for the time being. Let me create some groups, but you aren't done with me Anastasia. You've committed a serious sin today."

Anastasia : "Yaya, just continue."

Jens : "A-Alright. Let me think."

While thinking, Jens puts his hands behind his head and looks up.

Jens : "O-Okay, this might work!

 **Jester Conquest**

Jens – Emilia – Nathan Harmonia – Anastasia Hoshin – Maria Aqua – Halibel – Levi Avaritia – Felt – Ram – Flam Remendis

 **Believer Conquest**

Otto Suwen – Reinhard van Astrea – Julius Euculius – Wilhelm van Astrea – Priscilla Barielle – Grassis Remendis

Jens : "That's how it will be!"

Otto : "Aaaaah? Why will I be leading the Other Conquest? Why not Reinhard or Julius? I'm not cut out for that job!"

Jens : "A-Actually, I think you are. After I saw what you did during the Lust Crusade, you really proved yourself Otto."

Emilia walks towards Otto and gives him a push in the back.

Emilia : "You were amazing Otto-saan!"

Otto : "Aaa-ah?! Thank you, both of you! I won't disappoint this time either, with you believing in me, I cannot fail!"

Anastasia : "That's the spirit of a merchant! Truly admirable!"

Otto : "Aaaaah? Did just the most famous Merchant ever give me a compliment?!"

Anastasia : "Hey there, I didn't say you were around my level. So don't get all hyped up!"

Otto : "Ah, right."

Wilhelm : "Jens-san."

For the first time, the old man who looks like an former warrior calls Jens' name.

Jens : "Hm? What is it Wilhelm, was it?"

Wilhelm : "Can I talk to you, between four eyes."

Jens : "Ah yes.

The two of them walk away from the group, but Nathan follows them.

Wilhelm : "Hm? I didn't ask you to come."

Nathan : "A-Ah, I know. But I've something very important to say."

Jens : "Oh? What is it Nathan?"

Nathan : "Status Report, actually. Cynthia died. Alexandrius was found dead in the hallway. Haku Segmunt got murdered. Crusch Karsten is cursed. Elis Rose Evergarden seems to be at the Jester Conquest, as that's where the King is. Joshua lost his memories. The blue haired girl along with Roswaal are back at the mansion. But we got something… really troublesome."

Jens : "That sounds horrible. What is the worst news?"

Nathan : "It seems that Meili Portroute is completely gone."

Jens : "Haa? Dead?"

Nathan : "No. Not dead. Ram used her Clairvoyance and she saw her around the Prison somewhere, but she's completely gone from the Capital map now!"

Jens : "She or her Aura?"

Nathan : "She. Her corpse would still contain remaining Aura and Mana. Her whole body is gone."

Jens : "I see. Thank you for notifying. Please, ask the Camps around if they saw something."

Nathan : "Understood!"

Nathan runs towards the group and starts to inform everyone.

Wilhelm : "May I start?"

Jens : "Ah yes. What is it?"

Wilhelm : "It's about… A selfish request."

Jens : "Oh? Why ask me?"

Wilhelm : "Because you're the one that saved Crusch-sama's life. She could've been dead."

Jens : "Excuse me? I didn't save anyone."

Wilhelm : "You did. Even Weiss Schnee told me so."

Jens : "Ah. I see what she's doing. Alright then, what's your request?"

Wilhelm : "Please. Kill the Jester."

Jens : "Hm? Do you have some kind of relationship with him?"

Wilhelm : "Yes. He killed my wife, the former Sword Saint. Theresia van Astrea."

Hearing this, Jens gulps and looks at the angry, yet calm Wilhelm.

Jens : "T-Theresia van Astrea?"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

A young man wearing the Royal Guard uniform, with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair was practicing his Sword Skills in the flower fields near a ruin.

? : "Hey! Do you like flowers?"

? (2): "No. I hate them."

For over than two weeks, every afternoon, when the man was training, an unknown girl was there, and until this day, they never exchanged names.

The woman is a beautiful one. She was tall and had long red hair with flowers attached to it, blue eyes and a white complexion. She was wearing a green and white dress in the flower fields.

The man gave her a harsh response to her question.

Theresia : "Why do you wield a sword?"

The man swung his sword again.

? : "Because this is all I have left."

Theresia : "Is that so?"

?: "We shared many conversations, but I still have a question for you. Your name?"

Theresia : "Me? I'm Theresia van Astrea."

?: "Astrea you say? A name created by the Gods."

It wasn't noticeable, but the man hated nobility, royals and humans. The name "Astrea" is a noble name. It's one of the closest related families to the Royal Lugnician Family.

Theresia : "That's what they say? I'm never outside, so I don't know what people say. This week has been the first time me going outside"

?: "Why, if I may ask?"

Theresia : "First time in many years, yes. My dad, Veltol Astrea is very strict and overprotective. He's afraid. My mother, Tishua Astrea is very loving, so she doesn't want me to get hurt."

?: "The name of the Sword Saint, van Astrea… What great justice have you delivered to this world for gaining 'van' in your name."

Theresia: "That's my little secret!"

?: "So that's how it is. I understand. I'm leaving tonight, there's a war coming up Theresia."

Theresia : "Are you not coming back? I had fun talking to you!"

?: "I'm sorry to disappoint. But I have to fight for my family."

Theresia : "Then let me help protect them! I want to help my friends."

?: "No. I've recently became a Knight."

Theresia : "I see. Well congratulations then! You're one step closer to your dream."

The woman closed her eyes and smiled. Mentioning his dream, the man was left confused.

?: "My dream?"

The man asked himself, out loud.

Theresia : "Hm? Don't you wield a sword to protect others?"

?: "A-Ah…"

Theresia : "Also, your name?"

Wilhelm : "It's Wilhelm. Wilhelm Trias."

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Wilhelm : "I… Don't want to… Die…"

The man's head faced towards the ground, unable to move because of the pain, he still layed on the ground.

He was surrounded by Beast Humans, the Demi-Human War has officially started.

Demi-Humans were killing humans outside…

? : "You're Donnneeeetsuughh!"

A lizard human, grabbed his axe and put it behind his back, preparing to attack.

The man was humiliated. The same day he got promoted to a Knight, is the day he was going to get killed.

Wilhelm : " _Is this what Death feels like?_ "

Behind Wilhelm, was the Trias Mansion, in flames.  
The residents of the Trias Mansion were all family to Wilhelm, and all that was left from them was Ash.

He was all alone, there was nobody to save him, except himself.  
But he failed. He failed to save his family. He failed to protect the village. He failed to fight for his own life.

He failed.

? : "Dieeeee!"

The Lizard Human swung its hand, but then, just in a single split second, the throat of the Lizard Human got cut open.

A woman with red hair, sky blue eyes, wearing armor, appeared right before Wilhelm got killed and saved his life.

Theresia van Astrea, a Knight too.

Immediately, the four other Beast Humans ran towards Theresia, but she outskilled them easily.

A Wolf Human threw his spear towards Theresia, but she used grabbed the spear right on time and launched it back, demolishing the Wolf's skull.

? : "Bluagh!"

Then, a Shark Human grabbed his staff and fired crystals towards Theresia.

Immediately, Theresia activated some kind of shield.

Theresia : "Divine Protection of Zero Magic."

Immediately, the spell of the Shark Human disappeared and got launched back.

Then, the woman dashed forward towards the other two Beast Humans, and with a single slash, she slaughtered them all.

Wilhelm : "T…Theresia van Astreaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Out of anger, out of frustration, out of Wrath, the man yelled the name of the woman who saved his life.

It was uncertain for a second, but as soon as he thought about it, it became a fact. The woman in front of him, the woman that he started to see these weeks, Theresia van Astrea.

Theresia van Astrea is the Master Sword Saint.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Wilhelm : "That's how it went… She was secretly the former Sword Saint when she saved me from the Demi-Humans who attacked my village."

Jens : "O-Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss. But why were you mad at her for being the Sword Saint?"

Wilhelm : "Because I loved her. I couldn't accept the fact that the one I loved, was the one that would protect me. I wanted to wield a sword… to protect those I love… But I failed at being that…"

Jens : "A-Ah… Wait, how did she die? If you're alright with talking about it of course."

Wilhelm : "Our son… Heinkel Astrea was ordered to fight the Jester, but he refused. He was scared of his job as a Royal Knight, so Theresia took over his quest."

Jens : "She got defeated?"

Wilhelm : "Not exactly. During that fight, when Theresia was winning the battle, the powers of the Sword Saint got transferred to their new host."

Jens : "New host—? Aah!?"

Wilhelm : "Yes. The powers of the Sword Saint, during that fight, got transferred to my grandson, Reinhard van Astrea."

Like that, Jens stood still, not knowing what to say or think.

Wilhelm : "Because of that power being transferred, my wife died. The only one to blame is me and the ones that come after me, my son and my grandson."

Jens : "Waitwait please. You're blaming them?"

Wilhelm : "I haven't talked to Reinhard van Astrea since he was two years old."

Jens : "What do you mean!? It wasn't his fault he inherited the Sword Saint powers!"

Wilhelm : "How do you know, if I may ask?"

Jens : "W-Well, I don't know. How does the Sword Saint powers work?"

Wilhelm : "The **Divine Protection of The Master Sword Saint** passes down from Saint to Saint. That day… Reinhard received the blessing from Theresia."

Jens : "But didn't she go alone? How was it–"

Wilhelm : "Some of my former comrades went with her. Most of them died. Some survived and gave the information to the Lugnician King, and then I was the one that heard it."

Jens : "But—"

? : "Jeeeeeeeeeeeens!"

Suddenly, someone called out Jens' name. Without turning his back, he first finishes the conversation.

Jens : "Wilhelm. I've to go, and so have you. We'll discuss this matter later with you. But first, I'll swap Felt and you from Conquests. This will be our fight. We'll be the ones that triumph today. It will be a hard fight. You know,"

Before he finishes his sentence, he looks up to Wilhelm.

Jens : "The willow doesn't need to learn to stand. As sun seeks day, we'll find our own way and we'll catch the dream together someday soon. We'll rise. No, we're rising. We're rising like the moon already at this point. You know, the river moves to reach the sea. Rain will help the flowers be flowers. We're the same Wilhelm, you and me. We'll keep fighting until we've fulfilled our desires."

Wilhelm : "Those are wise words Jens. I'm sorry for losing my temper a few seconds ago. My apologies. Thank you so much for that talk, it helped me."

Jens : "Ah, no problem. Go talk to Felt about the changes. I'll go take a look what's up."

Wilhelm : "Understood."

Both of them turned around and faced of what was coming.

Behind him, Weiss Schnee and Emilia were waiting for him.

Emilia : "It's almost time Jens. Are you ready?"

Jens : "Yes. I'm ready as ever. The final battles. We need to win this one."

Weiss : "Jens. Let me go with you–"

Jens : "No. There's no way you'll be coming with us. You've history with Masquerade. That would only make you stand in the way. He'll use you against me."

Weiss : "And what if something happens to you? How will I continue with my life?"

Jens : "Weiss, seriously. Don't do this."

Weiss : "No way that I'm not coming with you! After all, putting me, Maria and Emilia in one team, will allow us to use maximum amount of Water and Ice magic, we could potentially freeze his soul to death."

Emilia : "Is that so? I've never combined my powers with someone elses. Pack, are you awake?"

Emilia ticks on her Green Manastone on her necklace, and suddenly, a gray cat appears on her shoulder.

Pack : "Lia! What happened?"

Emilia : "I-I'm safe. Jens saved me from the two battles."

Pack : "Why didn't you use—"

Emilia : "Don't mention it–"

Jens : "Absolute Zero?"

Suddenly, Emilia and Pack both widen their eyes after they heard Jens mention their trump card ability.

Emilia : "How… Do you know about Absolute Zero?"

Jens : "What do you mean? You once—"

And right then, Jens suddenly loses his consciousness.

While losing it, he collapses and see multiple people running towards him, he heard their screams, but was unable to recognize who's screams they were.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Emilia : "Jeeeeeeens!"

Weiss : "JENS!"

Wilhelm : "Hm? What happened?"

Anastasia : "Weiss-sama, what's going on ya?"

Everyone gathered around Jens as they looked down, right then, they hear the door of the Throne Hall opening.

Reinhard : "It seems it's time. Everyone listen!"

The group of all the camps looks towards Reinhard.

Reinhard : "We must continue our mission! The Not Masquerade Conquest, follow me. The not chosen fighters, go to the Western Wing of the Royal Castle and search a secret exist underneath a bookshelf!"

Immediatelly, the non fighters ran towards the Western Wing and disappeared from everyone's field of view.

Reinhard : "Nathan-san, Emilia-sama, Ram, take care of these people."

Nathan : "Understood."  
Emilia : "Hmh."  
Ram : "Yes."

After hearing the confirmation, Reinhard turned around, walking towards the exist, and his team followed him towards the final 'Believer' Conquest.

Maria : "Aaaah? What are we gonnaa do noow?"

Halibel : "It seems it's not the best move to leave him here behind, is it? I think it would be better if we would take him with us to the conquest, in the meantime, someone should heal him, shouldn't someone?"

Anastasia : "I agree with Halibel-san."

Levi : "Hmh. That doesn't sound as bad."

Nathan : "Then I'll be leading this battle until Jens returns, is everyone alright with that? If you've objection, say something."

Nobody said a word.

Nathan : "Alright then. Let me see. Emilia?"

Emilia : "I'm here!"

Nathan : "You'll be healing Jens until he returns."

Emilia : "Understood!"

The boy Nathan looked around while thinking about what people's role would be.

Nathan : "Anastasia-san, stay in the back, and if you've an opportiunity to hurt the Jester, go for it."

Anastasia : "Yaaa."

Nathan : "Maria Aqua."

Maria : "Yeees?"

Nathan : "You'll be our mass healer. Maria should be protected whatever the cost."

Maria : "Understood Nathan-san!"

Nathan : "Alright then… Halibel. Wilhelm van Astrea. Levi Avaritia."

Halibel : "Oy."  
Wilhelm : "Yes?"  
Levi : "Yes?"

Nathan : "You'll be our front line. You guys will be the fighter against Masquerade in hand to hand combot or with Sword Skills. Me, Ram and Flam Remendis will be attack from afar."

Flam : "Nathan. Me and sister share the same blessing. We have the **Divine Protection of The Speaking Mind** , which allows us to share messages through each other."

Nathan : "I see. That will be useful for sure. I'll tell you when to send a message, okay?"

Flam : "Understood."

Nathan : "Alright. Halibel, could you carry Jens?"

Halibel : "Sure thing bro."

Halibel grabbed Jens and put him on his shoulder, carrying him.  
The group walked towards the throne hall, and right before they entered, Nathan had final words to everyone.

Nathan : "Let's do our best everyone."

Emilia : "Yes!"

Emilia immediately started healing Jens and Halibel at the same time.  
Wilhelm grabbed his sword and so did Levi.

Nathan : "Let's do this!"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Satella : "Jens."

Jens : "Satella."

Without understand where he his, his consciousness remained in a dark garden. A garden where the lands never end and where the sky has no limits.

Satella stood in the middle of the grass lands.  
Jens sat on his knees few meters away from her.

Satella : "Don't let him take the position of the Washuu King."

Jens : "Washuu King?"

Satella : "You must regain the title as the Legendary Sage one day soon before you can defeat him. Masquerade is not who he is. I failed in understand love… and because of that, he's upset at me choosing over you. He wants to steal your title as the Lost King."

Jens : "But I'm not the Lost King, am I?"

Satella : "You are. Everyone believes you aren't because of your amnesia—"

And just like that, the world shattered.  
Before he could understand what happened, he hears a whisper in his right ear.

? : "Oh? Are we having fun monsieur? What about us playing a game? Games can be fun, right? I think they can be, because Games are made to be fun. What about we solve this peacefully? Why don't you just die, take the blame of everything which happened in Eldia, and disappear? Nobody will miss you anyway. You would be better of dead."

Jens : "Dead?"

And like that, he feels an extremely hot feeling coming out of his chest, he looks down and notices a dagger going right through his chest.

Immediately, his consciousness returned to his original body.

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Masquerade : "Oh? It seems he's awake, isn't he?"

Jens opens his eyes and sees the world upside down, he starts moving and falls almost two meters down. When hitting the ground, he noticed that he was on Halibel's back.

Jens stood up and looked at the throne, where Masquerade was sitting.

Masquerade : "Goodmorning sleeping beauty!"

Jens : "Masquerade…"

Masquerade: "That cold and heartless voice makes my spine shiver! So stop it please. Rather, let's talk this out. I don't want any conflict."

Levi : "Are you trying to sell us something?"

Masquerade : "No you stupid little piece of trash. I want the Artificial Spirit, The Book of Wisdom and Wilhelm van Astrea."

Then, Jens gets pushed aside by Wilhelm and Wilhelm approaches Masquerade slowly.

Wilhelm : "You monster. Don't think I'll surrender. I'll avenge my wife, Theresia van Astrea today."

Masquerade : "So that's the case. Okay wait, what if, we'll go to a theater, and watch how Theresia died, that should be fun too–"

Then, Wilhelm disappeared in a flash.  
Before Jens could blink his eyes, he noticed Wilhelm's blade near Masquerade's throat.  
Out of thin air, Wilhelm moved location. He had the upper hand this right moment.

Masquerade : "A-Ah… I hate conflict!"

Like that, Masquerade grabs the sword, and suddenly, a red glow comes out of the mask of Masquerade's left eye.

Masquerade : "I had enough. We'll solve this now, peacefully or not. Adam Taurus."

Suddenly a man walks into the hall from a door behind the Royal Throne.

Masquerade : "Everyone, meet the 2nd in Command of the Blood Cloud, Adam Taurus!"

Adam is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face.

Adam : "It's nice to meet you all, and it seems I already know the Snow Princess… Hmm."

His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision.

Weiss : "That's impossible. You were dead! Blake dealt with you!"

Adam : "Oh my little Snowflake, she barely did anything to me."

Adam wears a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose symbol on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

Emilia : "Weiss-sama, who is this?"

Weiss : "Back when Team RWBY was active, this was the former lover of one of our teammates. He's insane and extremely powerful. B-But we've dealt with him, and he was dead!"

Masquerade : "But our lady doesn't really like Fallen Heroes, she prefers those alive."

Adam : "Sadly, I won't be fighting any of you. But I will be fighting the other team. So may we meet again in the future."

Adam turns around, swings his sword and disappears in thin air.

Weiss : "The Adam Battle… I'm not if they're able to win, even with Reinhard on their side."

Jens : "I see. We'll join them as soon as we've dealt with this guy. Masquerade."

Masquerade : "Wise words from a guy like you, perhaps you truly are the **Lost King**?"

Jens : "The Lost King?"

Masquerade : "At the brink of destruction, the world calls the Lost King to save the world from the ones fighting for revolution. That title suits you, doesn't it?"

Jens : "If you're fighting for revolution, sure, I'll be your Lost King! There's no way you'll be escaping today."

Nathan : "Masquerade. What have you done to Melissa?"

Masquerade : "Ah Yes. The girl from the Garden of Eden, you mean? One of your friends, you mean? She's a beautiful one. She was in the prison, but it seemed that an individual by the name Elis Rose Evergarden stood in my way, so I dealt with him first–"

Jens : "You killed Elis?"

Masquerade : "Please, I'm not that cruel. I just erased his memories partly and send him to the Roswaal Mansion. There is no need for unnecessary sacrifices, is what my lady always said."

Nathan : "Garden of Eden you say?"

Masquerade : "A holy place, people even mentioning that the origin of the place being in heaven. The Garden of Eden is the place where holy individuals with the potential of saving or destroying the world are born."

Nathan : "The Red Eye… You're from the Garden of Eden too?!"

Masquerade : "Hm? I don't remember you being this smart? What happened? Did you follow classes while I was gone?"

Nathan : "Yes. So it's true."

Masquerade : "Ahahahaha. Truly amazing. Wonderful."

Anastasia : "Halibel-saan, I think it's time to deal with him."

Halibel : "Understood my lady!"

Masquerade : "Before you do anything stupid, Admirer, please let me explain one, small, little thingy."

The man with the mask opened his arms and looked at the ceiling.

Masquerade : "Let's make the best show ever! This show must never end!"

Anastasia : "Halibel! Now!"  
Halibel : "Oyright!"

Halibel, just in a blink of an eye, dashed towards Masquerade, releasing a great shockwave of wind in the throne hall and pushing everyone slightly back.

Halibel : "Darkness Art: Thousand Needles of Suffering!"

The Wolf Human started to spin rapidly near Masquerade before he could even react.

The 'Admirer', Halibel activated an Art. Which is basically Magic, but on a very high level. eighty procent of the popularity of the world aren't able to use or and will never be able to use it.

While spinning, he started throwing black needles, which looked similar to his fur, and directed all those needles towards Masquerade, but to everyone's surprise, all the needles went right through the man, Masquerade.

Masquerade : "It seems I was interrupted? Do you want the spotlight?"

Halibel : "All I want is to send you to hell, ya demon!"

Still being in the air, Halibel used Spirits to launch himself towards Masquerade. He grabbed his knife and pointed it towards him, just a few meters apart, Masquerade starts muttering.

Masquerade : "Demon? You say?"

Halibel : "You're done."

He dashed right through Masquerade, and in a split second, Masquerade's body was cut into four pieces.

Jens : "It can't be this easy. Halibel! Watch out!"

While thinking of the former fights, he remembers some abilities of Masquerade.  
He would never die this easy. There must be a trick.

Just like that, the remains of Masquerade's body disappeared, and form a new body.

Masquerade : "Gross! But actually, I'm in quite a laughing mood today. How are all you doing actually?"

Wilhelm : "Y-You're crazy… How can you still be alive after all those sins you've committed? Don't you feel ashamed?!"

Masquerade : "Hm? What was that? Old Man Will, are you angry?"

Wilhelm : "No. I'm not. I want to redeem my wife, for a happy ending."

Masquerade : "MY HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART! THAT HURTS! THAT'S SO SWEEEEEEEEEEEET! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT! NONONONONONO! I CANNOT UNDERSTAND YOUR SO CALLED 'LOVE'! WHAT IS THIS? I REFUSE TO UNDERSTAND YOU. THAT DEVIL FROM NOBILITY DIED SADLY WHILE HER BLOOD RELATED GRANDSON KILLED HER. REINHARD VAN ASTREA, THE SO CALLED HERO, KILLED THE FORMER SWORD SAINT, AND YOU STILL WANT TO REDEEM HER BY KILLING ME? YOU'RE CRAZY. YOU'RE SO SO SO CRAZY! YOU'RE VERY VERY CRAZY! CRAZY IS WHAT YOU ARE!"

Maria : "W-What's with his sanity?"

Wilhelm : "Ignore him Maria-sama. We need to find some way to destroy that mask. That must stay our priority number one right now."

Levi : "Then I guess it's my turn huh?"

Wilhelm : "Levi Avaritia? Are you sure you can land a hit on him?"

Levi : "Please, of course I am. After all, Theresia-san taught me a lot, remember?"

Jens : "So we'll be focusing on his mask, right?"

Levi : "Correct. Let's go all in immediately! Halibel! Continue!"

Halibel : "I heard ya brat!"

Masquerade : "GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

Halibel ran towards Masquerade, immediately, Masquerade grabbed a sword from thin air and used it to block Halibel's knives.

Halibel : "Tsk..!"

Nathan : "Prepare to die psycho!"

Nathan created a gun with his hand and started firing bullets of Wind and Light. He fired them rapidly, while trying to dodge them, he successfully hit Masquerade a couple of times, even creating a small shattering in the mask of Masquerade.

Masquerade : "Aaagh!?"

Levi : " **Divine Protection of The Leaves** , HA!"

In an instant, Levi disappeared from the area and it felt like time had frozen for a second, but in reality, time was moving extremely slow while Levi just moved at normal pace.

She walked towards Masquerade, and when she finally was close enough him, she deactivated her ability.

Without realizing what happened, Masquerade saw the world spinning around him. However, that wasn't what was happening.

Levi actually beheaded Masquerade, and his body fell on the ground and his head landed on the ground.

Levi : "Never underestimate me, you filthy demon."

? : "Oh?"

The head disappeared, and so did the body.

The man appeared on the throne and just sat, without a reaction.

Levi : "What's this? How are you able to come back from the dead this easily?"

Jens : "No… He isn't coming back from the dead. In fact, we aren't killing him."

Masquerade : "It appears someone finally realized?"

Jens : "Perhaps, but I have no idea how you're doing it. Is it the work of your semblance or maybe an Authority?"

Masquerade : "Don't be stupid. All Authorities are in the possession of Witches and Sin Archbishops… and people like you."

Jens : "M-Me?"

Anastasia : "It seems I wasn't the only one lying, was I?"

Nathan : "J-Jens! What is he talking about?"

Jens : "I don't understand it myself."

Levi : "Oyoy, let's finish this shit up then!"

Flam : "Aim for his legs, we might be able to keep him in our custody to beneficial our parties."

Maria : "Alright then! **"**

The woman, Maria with blue hair, grabs her staff and points it towards Masquerade.

Maria : " **Icicle Brand Arts** : Snow Prison!"

Immediately, Masquerade is encased in ice, except for his head. It was instant. With no doubt, this woman, Maria Aqua, comes very close to Emilia's Water Magic.

Masquerade : "THIS HURTS! Well, actually it's quite cold. Don't do anything mean to me, would you?"

Wilhelm : "Who is your superior? Why did you attack Theresia?"

Masquerade : "MY LADY IS THE ONE WHO WILL LEAD US TO VICTORY!"

Jens : "Your lady? A-Are you talking about Pandora?"

Masquerade : "Was is das?!"

Jens : "Is that GERMEN?!"

Masquerade : "No… Magnifique, c'est bien! C'est Incroyable!"

Jens : "French…?!"

Masquerade : "Pandora, the Witch of Vainglory is the one who leads us indeed. She's our goddess. She'll lead us to the road to Heaven."

Wilhelm : "A Witch? So that's the case."

Nathan : "HEY! Then it's true!"

Jens : "Hm? What is it?"

Nathan : "Fifteen years ago, A witch and a Sin Archbishop destroyed a city in Volakia! There's no doubt about the Sin Archbishop being Regulus, but with the Witch being Pandora, that confirms it! It was Pandora and Regulus who attacked Garkla, the City where the Eight Arms died!"

Jens : "Heh?"

Wilhelm : "Perhaps that's true. Regulus attacked the city because… There was an artifact being traded related to the Cult and the Witches… The Artificial Spirit!"

Masquerade : "Correcto Desu!"

Jens : "Stop the language— Anastasia…"

Anastasia : "Tsk!"

Jens : "You've that Artificial Spirit, don't you?"

Masquerade : "Hai! That's true! She's the Fox Woman, who possesses the Artificial Spirit!"

Anastasia : "Well, don't think that I'll give it back without a fight!"

Masquerade : "Soooo pure! I won't fight you, will I? I'll be fighting her…."

Anastasia : "Tsk! You really know too much!"

Wilhelm : "Anastasia-sama, that selfish action can still cost us our lives, do you realize that?"

Anastasia : "As if I care about you lower life forms! I'm Anastasia Hoshin, I'm the one who will become the queen. Whatever is mine, is in my possesion, which ever isn't in my possession, I don't have to care about. That's how it works for a great Merchant like me."

Masquerade : "Self Centered, aren't we! HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHH! DISGUSTING! AHAHAAHHAAHAHAHH REVOLTINGUUUUUUUUUU!"

Anastasia : "At the very least am I still sane for the time being compared to you."

Jens : "Anastasia! Why did you do that?"

Anastasia : "Haah? I already explained it!"

Wilhelm : "We'll talk about it later. We first need to deal with this guy, Masquerade, the Jester."

Masquerade : "What will you do with me? KKKKKKCCCCCHH, as if you can hurt me. Delightful. Truly wonderful that humans like you actually believe that."

Jens : "Don't you recognize yourself as human?"

Masquerade : "oh honey no. Just like you will later, I've already lost my humanity. I was born in the Garden of Eden to admire my lady, worship my lady and do anything which it costs! For my lady!"

Suddenly, Masquerade sets himself on fire, melting the ice sculpture he was in and teleported himself behind Nathan.

He jumps into the air and kicks him right in the face.

Nathan : "AH!?"

He was send away a few meters and launched right on his face.

Jens : "NATHAN! Tsk!"

Emilia : "I cannot accept that. You shall be punished villain!"

Emilia clapped her hands and started collecting mana.

Masquerade : "GIVE ME WHATEVER YOU GOT WITCH!"

Emilia : " **Icicle Brand Arts** : **Frozen** **Heroes!** "

Right then, after she was done collecting enough mana, she released her hands and created six Ice Knights who ran towards Masquerade.

Each knight had a shield and a blade.

The six knights jumped onto Masquerade.

Masquerade : " **Space** **Art: Black hole!** "

Jens : "What?!"

The man with the mask opened a black hole at the palm of his right hand and literally devoured the six ice knights into his black hole.

Emilia : "What?! He erased my High Tier magic like that? Puck, are you here?"

A cat appeared on her right shoulder.

Puck : "I'm here. What may I assist you with?"

Emilia : "We need to defeat this guy."

Puck : "Understood."

The cat Puck disappeared, and appeared again behind Masquerade.

Puck : "It's time to freeze! Don't move!"

The cat created a sphere around Masquerade, which was slowly getting filled with water. After a few seconds, with Masquerade not moving, the sphere was filled, and it froze after Puck clapped his hands.

Flam : "Al Goa!"

The girl with Peach colred hair Flam created a big Fireball and fired it at the sphere. Breaking, and shattering it into thousand pieces.

Masquerade : "This is wonderful. I cannot believe the fact that it's this close."

Halibel : "ANASTASIA-SAMA!"  
Anastasia : "Hm?"

Hearing Masquerade's voice in her ear, and hearing Halibel calling out her name, she quickly realized that Masquerade was behind her.

Turning around, Masquerade had a atleast two meter long Katana in his hand.

Masquerade : "Sleep tight!"

He swung his hands, but to his surprise, Anastasia's body was unmatchable. The Katana wasn't able to go through her skin.

Masquerade : "Oh my!"

Anastasia : "WAAAAAAAAAAAALD!"

Anastasia, who was supposed to be a normal human, with no magical powers what so ever, released shining mana crystals created out of thin air, into various directions of her body.

She hit atleast six crystals into Masquerade's mask, who slowly broke off for a part at his left eye.

Masquerade : "Shitty Fox. I should've knew better."

Anastasia : "Oh? It appears I sound familiar to you?"

Halibel : "Anastasia-sama? What was that?"

Anastasia : "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. At the current moment, I'm not Anastasia Hoshin anymore. My name is Echidna. The Witch of Greed's Fox."

Weiss : "ECHIDNA?!"

Masquerade : "You filthy animal. How dare you be a fiend related to a fallen witch."

Anastasia : "Hm? It seems the Witch of Greed and you weren't good friends huh?"

Ram : "Echidna?"

Jens : "Do you know that name Ram?"

Ram : "That's impossible."

Emilia : "Who is it? I don't recognize the name what so ever."

Ram : "Echidna… That's the name of the Witch of Greed herself, Echidna. She's the one who saved Roswaal A Mathers 400 years ago."

Jens : "A Mathers?!"

Masquerade : "Wonderful. You all will realize how twisted this world is very soon. This is the first example. Betrayel! You're cute as ever, Echidna."

Anastasia : "Hm? I'm sorry to apologize for this, but I'm sorry, it seems I really don't recall seeing you, in the four hundred years I lived."

Masquerade : "That breaks my heart. But I can remind it! Nyaa!"

He ran towards Anastasia, but–

Anastasia : "No need for that. Possession Washuu!"

Masquerade : "Huh?"

Suddenly, Masquerade stopped moving.

Masquerade : "You fucking whore. You should've died when we send Hector to you."

Anastasia : "My My! How touching! IT really is enjoyable. I think I'm recalling stuff. You're the one who murdered the whole northern kingdom few years ago, aren't cha? The Crazed Prince. The Washuu King. The Clown King. You sure are royal, aren't you?"

Emilia : "Anastasia-sama… No, Echidna, who is this man? Who are you?"

Anastasia : "This is the guy that attacked Ana? Very confusing, it seems. Perhaps, indeed. I think he's after the Lost King. And that should be you, no?"

Anastasia, or whatever the thing Echidna is, pointed towards Jens.

Jens : "Me?"

Masquerade : "Oh boy…"

Anastasia : "Hm? Ana really is a quite one when I sleep, isn't she? Perhaps she is, because she's so shy. Masquerade froze the Northern Capital few years ago. He was jealous of the Legendary Sage, and so he betrayed everyone and everything."

Masquerade : "Those are nice lines. Weren't you a writer few years before your body rotted?"

Anastasia : "Hm?—"

Jens : "Stop this! Anastasia, Echidna, how can we kill him?"

Anastasia : "Oh right! It's his Semblance. His Semblance allows him to bend reality. Not only Reality, it seems. He's also able to modify minds, people remotely, and their memories."

Jens : "He used a Semblance on me? Those things strong aren't they?"

Anastasia : "Perhaps they are! His Semblance works like an overload. if he uses it too many times, his body will stop working. When that opportunity occurs, you should strike! Though Washuu's Mana level is extremely high, so getting his Semblance to an Overload can be quite impossible with our Power Levels."

The woman who seemingly possessed Anastasia kept ranting, stating facts and more. She was so self centered.

Jens : "Are you…"

Anastasia : "Hm? Or right! I'm Echidna, Anastasia's Artificial Spirit, it seems so to be!"

Wilhelm : "So the stories were true huh… You're the reason why the Cult is here."

Anastasia : "Hm? Is that so? Perhaps Pandora is after the remains of the Witches, it seems like that, doesn't it?"

Masquerade : "GRANDE FINALE!"

Masquerade bursted into light, and jumped into the air. He created a gun with the light he created and shot at Halibel with a piercing arrow of light.

Halibel : "BLUIAGH!"

He was shot right into his shoulder and fell on the ground.

Anastasia : "Oh? I would categorize that ability a solid 8 Tier Magic! Perhaps that's the Admirer, Isn't he?"

Ram : "Echidna-sama, please stay silent. You're just like the Echidna Roswaal was talking about."

Levi : "What will we do now?"

Masquerade : "GRANDE OPERA!"

While floating in the air, his hands were shining and he released stars. Those stars were shining and started flying towards everyone.

Anastasia : "Grande Baria!"

Just like that, Anastasia dispelled Masquerade's magic.

Anastasia : "Seventh Tier Yang Magic? Perhaps that's truly interesting!"

Ram : "FURA!"  
The maid fired seven wind strikes towards Masquerade, and cut his left arm off.

Emilia : "Al Huma!"  
Following Ram's Fura, Emilia created a giant pillar of Ice which froze Masquerade's shoulder.

Masquerade : "BKUAGH!"

Maria : "Everyone! Aquas Preyas!"  
Weisss : "Aquas Preyas

Maria and Weiss created a cloud, which started rain healing water. Everyone under the Cloud started to get healed except for Masquerade.

Masquerade : "Hm?! What is this? Why am I not getting healed?"

Levi : "Idiot! You actually forgot that me and Maria are on the same Camp. Back when I attacked you, I placed a curse on you, so you were immune against healing magic. So whatever Water related buffing ability is used, it won't benefit you!"

Masquerade : "Such nice trickery! Well then! TRICK OR TREAT!"

Anastasia : "Ah?!"

Masquerade removed his mask, but his face was nothing but a shadow, with one red point in the middle.

Anastasia : "Don't look at it, would you?!"

Out of shock, everyone turned around, except for Nathan and Halibel, who were knocked out.

Masquerade : "Hm? Interesting it is indeed. That something, unholy like Echidna, knew about my Eden ability. **Sealed Eyes**."

Anastasia : "I see. Jens-san, was it?"

Jens : "What is it Echidna….san?"

Anastasia : "You must use… Your legacy against him."

Jens : "My legacy?"

Ram : "You fool, what is she talking about?"

Not knowing what she was talking about, Jens purely guessed and summoned his spear.

Anastasia : "So you already have it, huh? Fascinating. Truly magnificent!"

Jens : "…"

Masquerade : "YOU DEMONS! BLUAGH!"

Masquerade regained his face, and immediately put back his mask. He lifted this mask a bit, as he was coughing blood.

Anastasia : "It seems that he overused it for now, isn't it? I think you should go for it, shouldn't you?"

Jens : "So That's the Case!"

Jens dashed towards Masquerade, and just a few meters infront of him, he grabbed his Katana, but Masquerade immediately teleported behind Jens.

Masquerade : "You're done– What?!"  
Jens : "SHAMAK!"

Jens released a smoke made out of black magic, which made Masquerade confused where he was.

Masquerade : "No this can't actually happen— BLAUGH!"

A blade went right through Masquerade's heart.

Wilhelm : "This is for what you did… To my wife!"

Masquerade : "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! **TIME ART: PRIMAL DESTRUCTION!** "

Immediately, a wormhole appeared, and Masquerade used Wilhelm to launch himself into the wormhole, and like that he disappeared.

Jens : "D-Did we do it?"

Anastasia : "Amazing work you guys! It truly was!"

Maria : "El Lunar!"

Maria increased the clouds and everyone was slowly getting healed.

Jens ran towards Anastasia and grabbed her arm.

Anastasia : "Oh? Why am I being touched by the almighty Lost King?"

Jens : "We need to have a talk, Echidna."

Anastasia : "Perhaps I truly cannot escape that-"

Reinhard : "Jens-sama. Emilia-sama. Anastasia-sama."

They look at the Door of the Throne Hall, and the whole party returns, unharmed.

Crusch : "H-Hello everyone.

Anastasia : "Jens, let's have a talk, oyright?"

Anastasia grabs Jens arm, and drags him towards a wall. She pushes him against the wall and looks into his eyes.

Anastasia : "This extraordinary ability you possess, the Authority of Return by Death: Its utility is something you don't yet truly comprehend. By refusing to allow endings that are contrary to your desires, you repeatedly retry, and repeatedly reach for the future―― that is the near-perfect ideal of an inquirer. But of course. In the first place, once an event has reached its outcome, it would mean that no other outcome could take its place. While in the process of reaching an outcome, it is possible to hypothesize on various possibilities of what that outcome may be. I would love to meet a person like you again. I would love to drink a cup of tea with you again."

Jens : "W-What?! What are you talking about Echidna? How do you know about Return by Death?"

Anastasia : "Meet me again, at the Sanctuary in the Kremaldy Forest of Roswaal Mather's Territory. I'll be waiting for you, and I'll love to offer you something very special. But for now, I'll be gone."

Anastasia blinks her eyes, and she seemingly regains consciousness.

Anastasia : "Haaa? Did we win?"

Jens : "Y-Yes… Anastasia-sama, who is this Echidna?"

Anastasia : "I see. It seems she was possessing me, wasn't she? She saved my life few years ago, because she was interested in me, and so I took her with me. Since then, she has acted as my supervisor and we've never been separated. She's the reason I came this far in my life."

Jens : "I see. Keep the Spirit a secret for a while. Would you?"

Anastasia : "Sure thing."

She winks with her left eye.

The two of them turn towards the group and walk to them.

Emilia : "We've done it! We defeated the Witch Cult!"

Reinhard : "It truly is amazing. However, I got bad news for the Emilia Camp."

Wilhelm : "Reinhard van Astrea."

Reinhard : "Huh… Grandfather?"

Wilhelm : "All these years, all these years I've hated you for the fact that the powers of my wife had been transferred to you, all these years I blamed you for it, all these years I refused to talk to you. Please, apologize me Reinhard. I offer you my apology."

He bowed.

Reinhard : "Grandfather, please raise your head. I'm not angry what so ever. You aren't to blame for making that assumption."

Wilhelm : "I've blamed you for many years, and only today I realized that I was wrong. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Reinhard : "Grandfather, I love you. There's no need for apologizing."

Wilhelm : "I see. I'm sorry for getting emotional."

Felt : "NYaaaa! This is quite sweet, ain't it?"

Felt suddenly joins the conversation, she looks around and sees Nathan lying on the ground.

Felt : "NATHAN!"

She runs towards him and raises his head, and supports it with her hands.

Felt : "Are you okay?"

Nathan : "Could've been worse, right?"

Felt : "I'm glad you're safe."

Nathan : "Felt… I missed you."  
Felt : "I missed you too."

The two of them hug.

Otto : "Ah… So this is it? This is the end of today's chaotic battles?"

Reinhard : "Well… I've bad news, remember? Roswaal send me a message that the Emilia Camp should return as fast as possible!"

Emilia : "Huh? What could've happen?"

Ram : "Roswaal-sama probably—"

Suddenly, the door opens and someone enters the room.

Elis : "Ah? Is everyone safe?"

Jens : "ELIS!"

Jens runs towards Elis and hugs him, Nathan and Otto join him.

Nathan : "We're so glad you're safe!"

Elis : "Ahh! Stop right there! This is too sweet, seriously!"

Jens : "I'm so happy you're alive."

Elis : "Well… Not everyone is alive."

Jens : "What do you mean?"

They stopped hugging, and everyone, the five camps, surrounded Elis Rose Evergarden, as he made an announcement.

Elis : "Jet… Jet Lugnica, the 41st King of Lugnica, was killed by Regulus Corneas."

Everyone was shocked. And nobody knew what to say. They were left paralyzed with knowing the fact that their king died.

Weiss : "Oh no…"

Reinhard : "This is horrible… We must keep a burial as soon as possible. The Royal Election is a must know. Emilia Camp, return to the Roswaal Territory, the other four camps will deal with this."

Emilia : "I-I see. Everyone! Follow me!"

The Emilia Camp, including Weiss and Elis Rose Evergarden, followed Emilia until they arrived at the Earth Dragons from before.

Weiss : "So we're going to the Roswaal Territory? Saving the day again huh?"

Elis : "What happened back there by the way? The whole Throne Hall was destroyed!"

Nathan : "We had a fight with Masquerade. We must return now very quick. We must inform Roswaal about Meili Portroute missing, Melissa's situation and the knowledge we learned today, that will be extremely beneficial for the future!"

Emilia : "Hmh! But not only that, Roswaal L Mathers and Beatrice-sama are extremely smart, they might know how to counter Authorities."

Jens : "Oh right, where is Re– I mean…. The Blue Haired maid?"

Emilia : "The one suffering from the Gluttony Effect?"

Weiss : "I teleported her to the Roswaal Mansion."

Jens : "Ah I see. So… Let's go?"

Otto : "Alright then! Emilia, Weiss, Nathan, are you two able to use Healing Magic while we're on the road?"

Weiss : "I still am, I think."

Nathan : "Y-Yes… But I need some healing too."

Emilia : "Yes. Puck is still able to provide me some mana."

Elis : "Alright then! We're leaving now!"

Everyone entered the Earth Dragon Carriage and went back to the Roswaal Mansion.

Emilia, Nathan and Weiss were summoning a giant sphere of healing, everyone inside the sphere were getting healed.

Emilia : "Hah… I think I need a break."

Jens : "E-Emilia… Sit down please."

She saw down next to Jens and looked at him.

Jens : "Today… was crazy, wasn't it?"

Emilia : "Mhm. I'm still upset at myself."

Jens : "What? Don't be! You're safe now, it isn't your fault for not being able to fight Regulus."

Emilia : "But… I think I haven't told you the truth yet."

Jens : "Heh? What is it?"

Emilia : "I don't know what it is… But I've met Regulus before, it feels like that atleast. But I've seriously no clue how."

Jens : "Ah… I see… That's interesting."

Nathan : "Sorry for interrupting you two, but isn't it crazy? We dealt with every single Sin Archbishop today, and barely anyone died from the camps."

Emilia : "NATHAN!"

Jens : "Nathan that's not nice to say."

Nathan : "W-What? Think realistically, Sin Archbishops are one of the most feared individuals in the world, and we've dealt with him. Now that Jens his overpowered ability, and everyone is slowly getting stronger, I think we can deal with their kind."

Jens : "Oh right… What is this ability indeed?"

Emilia : "You're able to create weapons from thin air, without using any Mana? That should sound like a Semblance, but because you already have your Shadow Semblance, it cannot be a Semblance. Maybe it's something blood related?"

Jens : "Well… Sin Archbishops, and some other people called it the **Legacy of Leo** … What could that be?"

Weiss : "Hm? That ability of yours? That's a Legacy that is being passed down to the Lost King."

Jens : "What? You knew it?"

Weiss : "Of course I knew about it. After all, I was the one who mentioned the name for the first time, wasn't I?"

Jens : "o-oh… I guess I forgot that. Sorry, today has been insane."

Nathan : "Yes, indeed."

Ram : "Today truly meant the defeat for their side. We triumped."

Emilia : "Yep! Well, anyway… I gues it's time to settle things down. Can me and Jens have… some privacy please?"

Elis : "Your wish is my deed Emilia-sama."

Elis, Ram, Nathan and Weiss left the Dragon Carriage room, and Emilia and Jens were the only ones left.

Jens : "Emilia…"

Emilia : "Jens… I need to talk to you. After everything you've done for me today, I need to ask you… Please leave the Emilia Camp."

Jens : "Huh?! What do you mean?"

Emilia : "I cannot accept you being hurt. You've almost died today, at least a few times, all for saving me…. Why do you keep saving me?"

Jens : "Because I love you.. Emilia, and I want to be your strength."  
Emilia : "Ah…!"

Like that, Emilia was left speechless, and didn't know what to do, other than starting to tear up.

Emilia : "I'm a Half-Elf, Jens."

Jens : "I… I already know that Emilia."

Emilia : "A Silver Haired Half Elf. Many people hate me because I look like the Witch! They despise me… They absolutely detest me…"

Jens : "I know… They're all blind."

Emilia : "I don't have much experience with people Jens. I'm naive and lack common sence in a lot of ways, so I say strange things sometimes. And the reason I want to be the Kingdom's ruler is also very selfish!"

Jens : "That doesn't matter to me. I love you! I love you so much! I want to be with you my whole life!"

Emilia : "W… What should I do to understand what love feels?"

Jens : "Don't stress about it, take your time to learn what love is!"

Emilia : "Ah… That… Actually makes me so happy, hearing it again."

Jens : "Take your time, no matter how long you take, you can take your time and slowly, steadily fall in love with me. I'll do my best so you'll fall in love with me!"

Emilia : "Ah…. Thank you, Jens… Thank you for saving me!"

Jens : "Ah…"

Jens removed the tears from her face.

Emilia : "I'm so happy… I met you… In the Capital."

Jens : "I'm happy that I met you too."

Emilia : "Thank you… for everything Jens."

Jens : "I'm just happy that today… We got a Happy Ending!"

Jens looked through the window of the Dragon Carriage and notices stars in the skies.

Emilia : "Tonight is a wonderful night, isn't it."

Jens : "It really is… Emilia."

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Somewhere else, in a whole different dimension…. No, in a different reality. A woman is sitting at a table, holding a gray cup of tea in her hands.

It was a wonderful, colorful area, with a lot of flowers, waterfalls, trees, birds and beautiful skies.

This woman is described to give others a white impression, with long snow white hair and beautiful skin. Only her intellectual looking eyes and dress are black, the two colors drawing out her beauty, and she is mentioned to be beautiful enough that anyone would be fascinated by her.

? : "Oh… I guess they really are approaching. Today will be truly wonderful, won't it?"

? (2) : "Aaah! Echidna! Stop being all hyped up for today!"

Echidna : "I'm sorry Minerva. But I just can't believe I'll be meeting the Washuu King, the Lost King and the filthy Daughter of the Witch again. It truly is wonderful."

Minerva : "Hmph!"

Echidna : "It seems you can't have a lot of critisism the past few days, I'm wondering if that's because of the Witch's Daughter or not. Perhaps an amazing brain like that can't even know a small detail like that. I'm wondering if they'll love to have a Cup of Tea with me, exchange knowledge, and maybe have a Tea Party with us. Isn't that right, Satella?"

Satella : "…"

There were seven woman sitting at the table, with at the very end of the table Satella, and at the other end, Echidna.

Echidna : "We'll see how good your 'King' is, won't we?"


	30. Chapter 27

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 1 - "Back to The Place it All Started"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

In a dark room, a man is sitting behind his desk looking through the window, watching the moon shine.

Next to him, stands a short girl, a maid in fact, with pink peach hair. She looks at the moon and responds to the questions the man, her superior, asks her.

? : "Roswaal-sama… We triumphed at the Crusades against the Witch Cult during the Day of the Royal Ceremony."

Roswaal : "Aaaaa~h, truly wonderful. Amazing. So that's the case. Any victims Ram?"

Ram : "Yes. A maid which supposedly worked here, has been erased from the World's History by the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos. Meili Portroute has disappeared from our maps and is nowhere to be seen. Melissa Lestrange, the girl that was brought here is recovering. Yang Xiao Long was brought to this Mansion too, and is recovering from her injuries. Same goes for the people that you brought here, Sapphire Northshire and Lethias Greenway."

Roswaal : "A-M-A-Zing. Truly extraordinary. What about Elis? Has he returned yet?"

Ram : "Yes. Should I bring him to this room?"

Roswaal : "No, he can wait. Whaaaat about the booooy?"

Ram : "Jens? A truly idiotic fool!"

Roswaal : "Ram. Seriouslyyyyy~, what's with him?"

Ram : "It seems he gained an ability which allows him to create weapons. He's also able to manipulate reality with those weapons."

Roswaal : "Wonderful. Alright then. Thaa~nk you very much for this. We'll talk later, Ram."

Ram : "Understood Roswaal-sama."

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

? : "Waaaaake up! Ah! Sleepy head! Wake up!"

A girl was trying to wake the boy up, but without success, until—

? : "Sorry Jens!"

Suddenly, he felt a freezing feeling around his lower body, around his butt, and suddenly, he woke up immediately.

Jens : "AAAAAAAAH! W-W-What?! Emilia? What are you doing?"

Emilia : "I-I'm sorry. You weren't waking up, so I had to freeze your lower body. We arrived at the Roswaal Mansion, you were asleep for around a day."

Jens : "That's not a reason to freeze my ass!"

He sighed, but then realized something and looked Emilia straight into her eyes.

Jens : "Emilia, I was asleep for a whole day?"

Emilia : "Correct. We already loaded the Dragon Carriages, and everyone is back in their room."

Jens : "Why did Roswaal call us? He said it was extremely important, right?"

Emilia : "I don't know Jens. I haven't seen Roswaal in this mansion, it seems he's gone."

Jens : "What? Where could he else be?"

Emilia : "Well, there are multiple villages, cities and towns around here that are under his control… We should ask Beatrice."

Jens : "So that's the case. I see. Would you mind walking with me for a bit? I want to take a look how everyone is doing."

Emilia : "A-Ah! Of course!"

Jens stepped out of the dragon carriage, scratching his butt sometimes, which went unnoticed by Emilia.

They walked towards the Mansion, where Otto Suwen was standing with a bird on his shoulder.

Otto : "Yes! Please, look for that man, would you?"  
Blue Bird : "I understand, Young Master."

The bird suddenly spread her wings and flew away.

Otto : "Aaaah! Jens! I'm so happy to see you again, standing here."

Jens : "Same goes for you Otto. I'm happy that you're alright."

Otto : "I'm doing alright indeed. But it appears we've some new guys here. Some people that know you, in fact. Yang Xiao Long, Lethias Greenway, Sapphire Northshire and Melissa Lestrange."

Jens : "What?! What are they doing here?"

Emilia : "Ram explained us that someone brought them to the Mansion. They were found lethally injured somewhere."

Jens : "I see."

Otto : "Well, let's go inside I guess?"

Emilia : "Hmh. Let's go to the living room."

Otto opens the door, and Emilia and Jens follow him.  
After approximately one minute of walking, they enter the Living Room and sit down.

Emilia : "So… About what happened, Otto Suwen."

Right when he heard his name, he shaped a fist of his hand put it on his chest.

Otto : "Y-Yes Emilia!"

Emilia : "Could you explain what happened, during the Battle against Adam Taurus, was his name, right?"

Otto : "Yes. Adam Taurus. He's a High Commander of the Blood Cloud…"

He opened up his arms, showing that he was explaining something and that he was trying to convince Jens and Emilia of something.

Otto : "He possesses some incredible powers. Everyone got hurt quite badly except Reinhard-sama. If I understand it correctly, the Blood Cloud is an organization which is loyal to Masquerade and Regulus Corneas. Because of this, they're directly loyal to the Witch Cult. It seems that Regulus Corneas, the Sin Archbishop of Greed, and Masquerade, the Jester, are the ones that are pulling the strings mostly. But they kept mentioning their 'Lady', which I do not recognize."

Suddenly, a door opens. It was Nathan Harmonia, he was completely back to his normal state and walked casually into the room. Behind him, stood someone else, it was Elis Rose Evergarden

Nathan : "Can we join?"

Emilia : "Ah! Of course!"

Nathan sat down next to Jens, on a couch. Elis sat down in a chair and looked at everyone, waiting for the conversation to begin.

Nathan : "Sorry to say this, but I might've heard a little bit of the conversation. Their Lady could be the individual which goes by the name Sirius A."

Emilia : "Wasn't she confirmed to be Melissa Lestrange though? She was found in an awful state, unable to do anything."

Elis : "Is it known who brought her to the Mansion?"

Otto : "No. Though, Ram stated that she found them in a Dragon Carriage near the Gates of Roswaal's Territory, so she brought them in."

Elis : "Oh? So that's the case. When did she find them?"

Otto : "Around… twelve hours ago."

Elis : "I see. It's weird that we could've overseen a Dragon Carriage on our way back, could they've been brought after we arrived?"

Emilia : "That's a possibility, but the questions stays, who brought them to the Mansion and who saved them?"

Elis : "Saved?"

Emilia : "Yes. Someone brought them here, so it means that person brought them from the Capital, to this area, which is a big distance."

Elis : "I see. Were there any traces of Teleportation Magic?"

Emilia : "No. I checked the area myself."

Elis : "I see."

Nathan : "Then what about the knowledge we gained during the Battle for Lugnica?"

Jens forgot that he was part of the conversation for a while, and then realized that question was directed towards him.

Jens : "A-Ah… Well…"

Nathan Harmonia, Otto Suwen, Elis Rose Evergarden and Emilia, all looked at Jens.

Jens : "It seems I've a very long relationship with Regulus Corneas and Masquerade. I do not recall any moment with them. Regulus mentioned that I was there for him back in the days, and Masquerade erased my memories, and most likely brought me to the Capital when I woke up."

Otto : "Hmh. That's…. Weird though."

Jens : "What is?"

Otto : "Considering your looks, you would be eighteen, right?"

Jens : "Something like that, yes."

Otto : "Well… Regulus Corneas is over a hundred years old."

A silence fell.

Elis : "How do you know that? I never heard of The Sin Archbishop of Greed until the attack."

Otto : "15 years ago, a city in Volakia got attacked by that Sin Archbishop, a man with [Invincibility]… 50 years ago, an individual known by the [Greed] with the power of [Invincibility] destroyed the bridge of Pardkia in Gusteko."

Elis : "Ah? The Bridge of Pardkia, you say?"

Jens : "I've never heard of that bridge."

Nathan : "The Bridge of Pardkia is a bridge that leads to Larikt, one of the Three Major cities of Gusteko. Larikt is a city which surrounds the Mountain of Pardkia, which is a mountain that is being guarded by one of the four Great Spirits, Odglass, the Spirit Beast."

Jens : "Odglass?"

Elis : "Yes. Odglass is a Great Spirit that chooses the Holy King of Gusteko every now and then. That's the story that is being told, right?"

Otto : "Y-Yes. But what do you mean with the latter?"

Elis : "A Holy King. How could Masquerade be the Holy King of Gusteko?"

Otto : "A-Ah! That's true! I never thought about that, why would Odglass choose a King like the Crazed Prince Masquerade?"

Nathan : "Though Masquerade isn't his actual name. It seems that the Prince is living a second life? He was also Lucius, so he's living a lot of lives actually."

Elis : "Yes. Indeed."

The conversation slowly shifted from Regulus to Masquerade, but then–

Jens : "What about the Four Maidens?"

Another silence fell. This one was shorter than the former one.

Nathan : "I've read a book about the Four Maidens. But that was supposed to be a fairy tale."

Elis : "The Tale of the Maidens? I remember reading that one. But… The Four Maidens are real."

Otto : "Hm?"

Elis : "The Four Maidens, Summer, Winter, Spring and Fall. They're real."

Jens : "What are they? Are they some kind of Chosen Ones that receive incredible power?"

Elis : "It's very hard to explain. But back when I studied in Flanders, I remember encountering an organization in the Black Society of Flanders, and they told me about it-"

He interrupts his talk with a sigh of relief.

Elis : "The Four Maidens are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in this world for thousands if not millions of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons."

Jens : "So… Cinder Fall is the Fall Maiden, right?"

Elis : "Correct. It seems she killed the former Fall Maiden and received her powers."

Jens : "Hm? What do you mean? How do the powers transfer?"

Elis : "When a Maiden dies, the powers which resides within them get transferred to an individual which was in their final thoughts."

Otto : "Ah… But what purpose to they play in these 'Games'"?

Jens : "Games?"

Otto : "The Witch Cult and The Blood Cloud possess powerful people and artifacts, while they seek for more. Apparently, they have a Maiden in their possession. But what role does she play in the Games that Masquerade created?"

Nathan : "Oh right! I doubt Regulus made this plan, Masquerade, the brain behind everything, probably has a reason for them being there, am I right?"

Jens : "Like that… Emilia, what do you think?"

Emilia : "I… I never heard about Maidens that possess the origin of Magical powers. So I don't think I can add useful information to this conversation… But I do have an idea…."

Jens : "Hm?"

Emilia : "Paaaaaaaaaaaaakkuuuuu!"

Suddenly, Emilia's cat appeared on the table in the middle of the living room.

Pack : "Hmh. What is it Lia?"

Emilia : "Do you know something about the Four Maidens that might be useful to use against the Witch Cult or the Blood Cloud?"

Pack : "Ahh! You're asking it to the right Great Spirit!"

Jens looks at Pack, putting up a curious and thinking facial expression.  
However, his mind does not trust the cat for some reason. The Cat acts very suspicious and hasn't helped the Emilia Camp that much.

Pack : "Each Maiden is able to open a Seal in a country."

Nathan : "What?! So the seals were created by the Four Maidens?!"

Pack : "Nono you dummy! There are Four Seals in this world. **The Pleiades Watchtower Seal** , **The Glazed Hall Seal** , **The Path to Hell Seal** and the **Bridge to The Starry Sky Seal**."

Emilia : "What? Pack, why have you never told me about anything like this?"

Pack : "I did not know you would encounter a Maiden. The chances are extremely low."

Nathan : "Do you know more about the Four Maidens? Their origin, their powers, their potential—"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Elis Rose Evergarden stood up and interrupted Nathan Harmonia.

Elis : "Excuse me, but this is very personal. Pack, do you know what is behind those seals?"

Pack : "Hm? Not exactly. It's possible that… Behind one fo these seals are one of the Remains of the Fallen Witches. Maybe some Artifacts?"

Elis : "Artifacts you say? Hmm… That's very possible. The Pleiades Watchtower Seal might have what I'm searching for."

Nathan : "What do you mean?"

Jens : "The Pleiades Watchtower Seal? What kind of Artifact might be there Elis?"

Elis : "The Relic of Knowledge. It's an Artifact I'm searching for…. for many years."

Pack : "Oh right, I completely forgot about that Relic… You're right. The Relic of Knowledge is indeed there."

Suddenly, the door opens.

Weiss : "So the Maidens. These Seals. The Sin Archbishops. Relics and Artifacts. It's all true?"

Weiss walks into the room and stands near Nathan.

Emilia : "Weiss. Thank you for coming. It seems that they're all true indeed."

Weiss : "Well… The Witch Cult is after these seals for sure, the Relics and Artifacts that are behind these seals are extremely useful for sure. We're abandoned with more questions than answers. We also don't know what relevance Jens has to this World Problem, or who Masquerade truly is. We don't know the motives of the Witch Cult, and don't know where the other Maidens are."

Emilia : "Yes. That's true. We need to find answers to these questions. Perhaps that will be quite a journey, but I'm sure we're able to do that!"

Jens : "Weiss. You promised me a talk."

Weiss : "J-Jens…?"

Jens : "Who am I? Who were I to you? What am I?!"

Suddenly, Jens throws an extremely important question–  
Well, rather questions into the room.

Weiss : "You… You're Jens. Just Jens."

Weiss Schnee said that, with an extremely happy facial expression and watery eyes.

Jens : "What am I to you?"

Nathan : "Wait! Why are you asking Weiss this?"

Jens : "In the Capital… We had some talks. Apparently, she knows more about me than I do."

Weiss : "Me and Jens… Yang and Jens… Jens was our Master."

Suddenly, everyone widened their eyes.

Jens : "What?!"

Elis : "Rather interesting, in fact!"

Nathan : "How?!"

Weiss : "Back when Team RWBY was active, Jens was the one that trained us all. He was the one that made us continue our journey. He was the one that lead us to Victory back in the days. Haha, how stupid of me."

Weiss started tearing up slowly.

Jens : "Don't cry. Please."

Jens stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

Jens : "I'm sorry for not being able to remember any of that. But we will win for sure. We will endure even though our goal is far. I'll regain my memories one day, and everything will go back to normal. I-I promise."

He didn't hesitate at promise at all. Yet, his voice trembled.  
It planted a seed of doubt in Weiss' mind, which didn't blossom.

Jens is sure that they'll defeat their enemies, but he isn't sure if he's strong enough.

Weiss : "Ha…"

Jens : "Sorry… to swap subject."

Elis : "Again."

Elis added to Jens' original saying.

Jens : "Yes… What about the other Sin Archbishops?"

Otto : "Gluttony is… very complicated. If it's true–"  
Weiss : "The Sin Archbishops of Gluttony possess the Witch Genes of Gluttony. The Genes allow them to use the Authority of Gluttony. It's a very situational power. Ley Batenkaitos, Roy Alphard and Louis Arneb… They can eat the name and memories of their opponent. To eat a name, the Archbishop touches them with their left hand, then licks the palm of the same hand. Things such as experience, talent, and the likes and dislikes of human relationships serve as food for the user, allowing them to take advantage of any abilities or memories their opponents had. However, if the user eats a fake name, they are plagued with severe nausea."

Elis : "Impressive Schnee."

Weiss : "Hm!"

Emilia : "Is that what happened to…"

Jens : "The Blue Haired Maid? Yes. I'm completely sure."

Emilia : "I see. Then what about Regulus Corneas?"

Weiss : "His power is [Invincibility]. He cannot die."

Otto : "W-What?!"

Elis : "Is that so?"

Everyone immediately questioned what Weiss stated.

Jens : "N-No. That's not true. I suddenly remembered during the Greed Crusade. It was as if someone whispered it in my hear. Regulus' authority is based on a fairy tale, [The Tale of The Leo King]. It's a fairy tale about a Kingdom which is divided by another King."

Emilia : "Another King?"  
Nathan : "What the hell are you talking about?

The reactions were negative, as he expected.

Jens : "It might sound weird, but it's true. To destroy a Kingdom, you must destroy the Gates of the Kingdom, which are Regulus' limbs and head. After that those are dealt with, he becomes unable to use his other Authority… **Stillness of an Object's Time**."

Weiss : "I've heard of that. That Authority allowed him to stop time and use air, sand, leaves or what ever, as bullets or ranged shots. Even swinging his arms is capable of destroying anything, no matter how hard that substance is."

Nathan : "So that's how he was able to move so fast? That's rather… interesting and fascinating actually. Think about it, even if we would dash towards him, he would be able to stop time and cut is in half. That was the others thought his Authority did… [Invincibility]. Which is now… Confirmed to be not true. It's possible to hurt him, though what is the ability which allows him to come back from the dead?"

Jens : "Perhaps that's something else. If I remember correctly, the Tale of The Leo King didn't have kind of feature like that. I think that the Stillness of an Object's Time is literally the power of the Witch Genes, he represents Greed, so he is greedy for time?"

Emilia : "Ah! That makes sense! Him returning from the death is rather worrying. There is no such Magic as returning people from the death except the Immortal King's Sacrament."

Weiss : "That kind magic has never been summoned successfully, I doubt anyone of the Witch Cult possess a Blue!"

Jens : "S-Sorry, but what's a Blue? What's the Immortal King's Sacrament?"

Emilia : "In The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica, the King gives Titles which represent a certain element of Magic. If you gained that Title, it officially states that you're the best Mage of that Magic. Blue is Water Mana. Red is Fire Mana. Green is Wind Mana. Yellow is Earth Mana. Black is Yin Mana and White is Yang Mana. The latter two are not given to anyone yet—"

Otto : "Also, Felix Argyle possesses the Title of Blue. Roswaal L Mathers possesses the Title of Red. Sinon Elysia from Priestella possesses the Title of Green. Taliyah possess the Title of Yellow."

Jens : "Taliyah… Sinon Elysia… those names sound familiar."

Otto : "Hm? Where have you heard those names before? Sinon Elysia is the Guardian of the Water Gate City Priestella. Taliyah is a random wanderer who hasn't appeared in years."

Jens : "Ah… I see. What about the Immortal King's Sacrament?"

Emilia : "It's the top of the top Water Magic. It allows the user to resurrect someone they were bonded with. However, it has never been used successfully…"

Elis : "Well! Time for me to ask you all information!"

Suddenly, Elis interrupted the conversation and changed the tone of his voice.

Elis : "I doubt someone like Jens would know any of the following. But I'm asking you to state all the bad guys you know. In Kararagi, we only had one incident with the Blood Cloud. It could possibly mean that we're lacking defense and knowledge."

Suddenly, everyone looked at Elis Rose Evergarden.

Emilia : "A-All the bad guys? That's a rather… random question."

Elis : "My apologies. But after I witnessed the day in the Royal Capital… I'm seriously scared about what might happen to Kararagi. Remember, I might be for the Emilia-sama Camp, but I still want to protect my Kingdom!"

Nathan : "Well… First of all, Jens, what baddies do you know?"

Jens : "A-Ah.."

He started thinking, and immediately some people came up in his mind.

Jens : "The『Blood Hunter』Elsa Granhiert. She was the assassin that attacked us few weeks ago. The 『Crazed Prince』of the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko. Which also is 『The Jester』Masquerade. The Witch Cult and The Blood Cloud of course… I think that's it?"

Nathan : "W-What? Really?"

Elis : "What is it Nathan?"

Nathan : "Well, Jens doesn't even know about the bad bad guys. The Witch Cult are bad, but there are people worse, easily."

Jens : "What are you talking about? No, who are you talking about Nathan?"

Otto looked at Nathan carefully.

Nathan : "There are bandits everywhere, but the Head of all the bandits on this world is easily the 『Raven of Death』Raven Branwen. Remember when she attacked this Mansion? We barely stood a chance."

Jens : "Oh right… I forgot about here. She also said some–"

Elis : "More? I'll remember her."

Nathan : "Then there are the—"

Suddenly, a spark of memories flashes through Jens mind.

Jens : "The man with red hair. He.. tortured me. The night Masquerade erased my memories, a man with red hair and blood red eyes tortured me. I remember one eye missing and having no limbs… and other stuff."

Nathan : "O-Oh.. I remember you talking about it now that you say it."

Emilia gets slightly irritated hearing that.  
The fact that the only one who understands her got hurt, hurt her even more.

Nathan : "Sorry. Then there is the Demi-Human Alliance, which is still active but leaves no traces of themselves. It's an organization which fights for revolution, willing to sacrifice anything to have Demi-Human as the superior race."

Otto : "Oh right! I know them too!"

Nathan : "And then… The worst of the worst. These people lost their soul and sacrificed their humanity to the Witches of Sin. They are the crazy motherfuckers that are unable to be dealt with–"

Weiss : "The Endbringers."

She interjected.

Nathan : "R…Right."

Everyone paused. A silence of death occurred.

Jens : "W-What or Who are the Endbringers?"

Nathan : "They're… presumably humans who sacrificed everything they had to the Witches of Sin and lost it. They're crazy as hell and they are incredibly strong, possibly as strong as Masquerade and Regulus Corneas combined."

Weiss : "You clearly forget something. There are three End Bringers—"

? : "Emilia-sama, may I intrude?"

A woman's voice calls from outside the living room.

Emilia : "Yes."

Jens watches on with no particular intention at the opening door, when suddenly a doubt hits him.

He was pretty sure this voice was one he had never heard before. It wasn't Yang Xiao Long. It wasn't Lethias Greenway. It wasn't Sapphire Northshire. It wasn't Melissa Lestrange.

? : "I have brought refreshment and additional hand towels– Ah? It appears you have awoken."

The form of the smiling woman imprinted itself into Jens' eyes.

It was a woman with long, almost translucent blonde hair, the lines of her back were in perfect posture. Her appearance and behavior was in every way refined, and in her fluid motions there was not a hint of unnecessary movement.

She was wearing the same familiar outfit as other servants of the Roswaal Mansion —the cute and practical maid's uniform, with not so much as a crease or wrinkle visible.

The plate in her hands held a water pitcher and hand towels, which she placed softly down on the stand in the center of the room without making a sound. —If she were being scored, she would have passed with flying colors…

…that is, only if you overlooked her ferocious-looking physique and her fiendish smile.

The uniform may be worn perfectly, but the one wearing it was slightly taller than Jens, with an athletic build similar to his. If she were a he, it would have seemed healthy and strong, but when it was on a female, everything instantly crumbled.

What's more, the smile at the end of her perfectly fluid motion —was completely ruined by the set of sharp fangs peeking out through the corner of her mouth. Looking even closer, there was something unnatural about the sharpness of her gaze, and her greens pupils seemed to give off a glinting light, like a carnivorous, feline beast eyeing its prey.

? : "It graces me to have made your audience. My humble station is to serve the mansion of the Margrave Roswaal L Mathers, Frederica Baumann is my—"

Jens : "W-W-What are you?!"

Her respectful introduction was interrupted by the overly candor words that slipped out of Jens' mouth. Upon hearing this, the woman's expression congealed, and after her fiendish eyes blinked several times —tears began to form.

Frederica : "A-Ah.."

Jens : "O-Oh…"

Emilia : "Jens! You Idiot!"

The Half Elf stood up and punched Jens' arm.

Emilia : "That's a terrible thing to say to a girl! Frederica did so much to take care of you…"

Frederica : "I-I ask that you might let it go, Miss Emilia. It is quite alright. I was…I was the one in the wrong after all. I was so happy to have been called back to the mansion, I got too over-excited…and forgot that my looks are usually unpleasant for many…"

Emilia : "Nooo! Don't think it that way!"  
Otto : "A-Ah, Frederica-san! Don't worry please!"  
Nathan : "Fred-chan! Don't feel bad please! He didn't mean it!"

He looked around him, and everyone was familiar with Frederica, except himself.

Jens : "Sorry… About that, but who are you?"

Emilia : "What do you mean? Frederica Baumann, along with Ram, are the Head Maids of the Roswaal Mansion?"

Jens : "Sorry? That was Re–"

Suddenly, he realizes what's going on. The Authority of Gluttony affects the History of the World he's in too. By erasing Rem from the original timeline, it would be impossible to end in the same place where they currently were, without her.

However, Frederica stated that she was called back to the mansion, so this isn't the first time she's being hired. Jens thinks about questioning that, but he keeps it for later.

Jens : "Oh right, sorry for forgetting Frederica."

Frederica : "Ah! No, please accept my apology! It seemed I troubled you for a bad second!"

Jens : "N-No, not at all. Can we continue?"

Frederica : "Alright! I'm leaving the room aga—"

Jens : "Actually, stay here please. I want to hear your information to."

Jens interrupted the Beast Human Frederica Baumann. He wanted to know what stuff she knows, even if she's the replacement of Rem.

Weiss : "Right. There are three Endbringers, or End Bringers, what ever you want to call them—"

Otto : "The Leviathan."  
Weiss : "Hmh."

Otto interrupted and mentioned the first one.

Weiss : "His name before he lost his humanity is unknown actually, but his Endbringer name is Leviathan."

Jens : "L-Leviathan? What is he?"

Weiss : "He an giant monster. Though… his power is unknown, as nobody survived to face him."

Jens : "W-What?!"

Nathan : "Though, he lives in the water, and as there aren't much lakes and waters in this world, him making a reappearance is barely possible. He was last seen 400 years ago."

Jens : "I… I see."

Nathan : "Then, there is The Simurgh."

Elis : "Hmh?"

Frederica : "A-Ah… am I allowed to give information?"

Jens : "Of course."

Frederica : "I've heard about The Simurgh. It went by the name of Angel of Hell. She's an flying, seemingly a woman, who's capable of destroying realities with telekinesis."

Jens : "J-Jesus… Did the Witches of Sin do that to her?"

Frederica : "Yes. Her name was Militia Skyfallen. The Stories which were told at the Sanctuary, is that she was a villager that desired only freedom. All that she witnessed around her was destruction and death. She wanted help from the Witches of Sin, the Witch of Greed offered a deal, in exchange for Knowledge, she'll grant her wish and give her freedom."

Jens : "The Witch of Greed? Echidna?"

Frederica : "Yes. Instead of giving her freedom she desired, Echidna stole Militia's humanity and transformed her into The Simurgh. An End Bringer which destroys everything which disturbs her freedom."

Jens : "Oh god."

Jens sighed.

Frederica : "Don't worry Jens. There's no way she'll appear. She rests at the top of an mountain at the far east of Lugnica. An idiot approaching her would result into chaos, but I doubt there's someone as strong as End Bringer."

Otto : "What about the Sage, The Sword Saint or The Dragon?"

Frederica : "Those are exceptions."

Nobody replied to that, and so, Nathan continued.

Nathan : "Then there's the final End Bringer, a serpent which seeks vengeance it's whole life. It's massive and it's poison is able to plague lands eternally and kill people within a second."

Weiss : "The Black Serpant, Medusa."

Jens gulped. The name Medusa reminded him to Mythology.  
A woman which was capable of turning people into stone.

That sure sounded like Capella when she transformed Otto to stone.

Weiss : "Hm? Isn't that just a Demon Beast?"

Nathan : "No. However, Medusa is capable of controlling all Demon Beasts. She's considered to be extremely strong and dangerous."

Jens : "She also sacrificed her humanity to the Witches?"

Nathan : "Yes. Though her tale, along with Leviathan's, remain untold."

Frederica : "I might be able to find the book when we're at the Sanctuary again."

Nathan : "S-Sanctuary?"

Frederica : "O-Oh… Ram didn't tell you guys?"

Emilia : "Excuse me? Ram didn't tell me either!"

Frederica sighed out of exhaustion.

Jens was still confused about the End Bringers, and Elis just shrugged and shook his head.

Frederica : "There is some… Problems at the Sanctuary."

Jens : "Sanctuary? What is that!?"

Frederica : "That's a village where I grew up along with my family. However, the Barrier of The Graveyard is disappearing. If that happens, the Witches of Sin will come back to this reality. I can bring you to the Sanctuary."

Suddenly, everyone stands up.

Nathan : "What?!"  
Elis : "Frederica-san! How could you keep that–"

Jens : "WAIT!"

Suddenly, everyone looks at Jens.

Jens : "The Graveyard? Is that… The place where…"

Weiss : "That's the place where the Witch of Greed died. However, her soul and the souls of the other five witches are also there. The Graveyard of The Witch of Greed is surrounded by a barrier, created by The Dragon."

Frederica : "Yes! But the Barrier is fading, which means you all have to go to the Sanctuary and find Roswaal and Ram there. It's one hour walking from here."

Weiss : "I see. Well, what are we waiting for?"

Nathan : "Haa.. Can't a man just sit down for a day?"

Otto : "A man wouldn't be knocked out in every single fight. Hahahaha!"

Otto laughed at himself.

Elis : "That's a rough one. Beatrice-sama wouldn't even make that one—"  
Jens : "BEATRICE!"

Immediately, Jens is reminded, he was supposed to go and talk with Beatrice.

Jens : "Guys, go to the Sanctuary without me. I've to talk to Beatrice!"

Jens runs towards the door and leaves the room.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Emilia : "A-Ah…."

Elis : "That was rather rude to leave his love behind without even saying goodbye.

Emilia blushed.

Otto : "That's also true!"

Nathan : "Hey guys! Stop being dicks."

Elis : "Whatever you say Nathan."  
Otto : "R-Right… sorry"

Everyone sat down. Until another door opened, there four persons entered the room. Every single one of them was known to the group by atleat one person.

Yang : "Good morning lads! That sure was a rough last night, wasn't it?"  
Melissa : "H-Hello everyone!"  
Sapphire : "Hm? Nathan? Emilia?"  
Lethias : "Ah… A Fated Reunion, it seems?"

Yang Xiao Long.  
Melissa Lestrange.  
Sapphire Northshire.  
Lethias Greenway.

They all returned to the group, but this time, without Jens.

Immediately, Nathan ran towards Melissa and hugged her.  
Melissa was left in shock, and was paralyzed.

She was physically and mentally unable to move.

Nathan : "Melissa… I missed you."

Melissa : "N-Nathan."

Nathan : "The things you did in Lugnica… I cannot forgive you."  
Melissa : "Hah?"

Immedaitely, she responds with a sound that literally means 'what'.

Nathan releases her from the hug and looks at her shocked.

Melissa : "N-Nathan… What happened? I don't remember anything until the point that I got abducted by Lucius von Rosewald."

Nathan : "W-WHAT?!"

Immediately, everyone looks at the two having a conversation.

Melissa : "I remember waking up in the Prison of Lugnica, but I don't remember anything past that."

Elis : "That's correct."

Elis Rose Evergarden walked towards the two.

Elis : "The Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea ordered me to check her in the prison. So I did, but you seemed to be unable to talk to. You were possessed by something."

Melissa : "A-Ah.."

Elis : "Ah right.. I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry for that! My name is Elis Rose Evergarden. I'll be supporting the Emilia camp during the Royal Election."

Nathan : "Yes. I'll explain everything later. But first, take some rest please."

Melissa : "B-But… What about us? Royal Election? Are you participating? What is even going on?"

Nathan : "Calm down Melissa. Everything will be alright."

Yang : "That sure is sweet, ain't it? Truly heartwarming!"

Suddenly, Weiss takes a step forward.

Elis : "Oh my…"

Weiss : "Yang…"

After hearing that, Yang Xiao Long turns towards the very familiar voice and stares Weiss into the eyes.

Yang : "Weiss… It has been… Many years."

Weiss : "Prepare to die!"

Yang activated her gauntlets and fired gunshot of fire.  
Immediately, Weiss summoned a wall of Ice.

An unexpected battle blossomed in the Roswaal L Mathers' Mansion.  
The Wall of Ice grew extremely high and collapsed the roof.

Yang : "WEISS SCHNEE! YOU'LL DIE TODAY!"  
Weiss : "YANG XIAO LONG! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens looks around himself and opens the first door he sees. Immediately, he finds himself in the Forbidden Library.

In the middle of the room, there are the same cups as ever, and Beatrice is drinking her tea.

Jens : "Beatrice… I haven't talked to you in a while."

Beatrice : "Hm? How are you still alive, I suppose?"

Jens : "Does that matter?"

He responded with a wink. Beatrice looked irritated at him.

Jens : "Anyway. I have to talk to you. I met Sin Archbishops, I met the Crazed Prince. I met Echidna."

Hearing that, Beatrice raises her head.

Beatrice : "Echidna?"

Jens : "The Artificial Spirit Echidna. She told me I've to go to the Sanctuary. She told I had to meet her."

Beatrice : "Echidna said that, I suppose? That's rather fascinating."

Jens : "So you know Echidna, don't you?"

Beatrice : "I do, I suppose."

Jens : "Then tell me. What the hell are you hiding from me Beatrice?"

He points his fingers towards Beatrice. He puts on an angry expression and calls out her name with a disrespectful tone.

Beatrice : "You're talking about stuff you which you don't know a single thing about, I suppose. In fact, you would be better off dead."

Jens : "Is that so?"

He sighed.

Jens : "Then explain me… Why does Echidna want to meet me?"

Beatrice : "How would I know, I suppose?"

Jens : "Because—"

And suddenly, the two of them hear the roof, near the Library, collapsing.

A Battle of Reunion between Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long is destroying the whole mansion.

Who will fall and who will Rise?

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

? : "I think it's our turn… Meili."

On a top of the mountain, two individuals were looking at the Roswaal Mansion.


	31. Chapter 28

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 2 - "Ice Queen VS Sun Dragon"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

In the midst of the chaos, the group watches Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee fight.

Yang : "You traitor!"

Yang fired a bullet of fire out of her gauntlets towards Weiss Schnee, however–

Weiss : "SHUT UP!"

As a reaction, she created a wall of Ice and froze the bullet.

The group had no idea what was going on. Teammates of Team RWBY were fighting each other. The Guardians of the World were fighting each other, for what reason?

Emilia, Nathan, Elis, nobody knew what was going on.

Emilia : "Stop this! What's going on!"

Not responding immediately, Yang kept firing shots out of her gauntlets.

Yang : "Ask the Ice Queen! That Demon is the cause of Jens' amnesia!"

Weiss : "That's not true! STOP YANG!"

She created a black glyph and teleported the gunshots away.

Nathan : "What the hell? YOU GUYS! STOP! STOP FIGHTING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!"

The two of them pause, while still standing in a stance, ready to fight.

Yang : "Stop fighting here? Sure. Hey Ice Queen!"

Weiss : "What is it?"

Yang : "Why don't we take this fight outside?"

Emilia : "NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT NATHAN MEAN—"

Weiss : "Sounds like a plan. Prepare to die, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang Xiao Long fired a bullet towards the wall and destroyed it, immediately jumping to the outside world and waiting for Weiss to arrive.

Weiss created glyphs to levitate to the ground.

With the two girls continuing their battle outside, destroying most of the Garden of the Mather Territory, the group remained inside.

Immediately, Nathan activated Yang Magic and started restoring how the Mansion looked like.

Elis : "What the fuck is going on?"

Frederica : "A-Ahhh?! Let me clean this mess up! You all, go stop them!"

Lethias : "Hm? Why would we st–"

Emilia : "Listen up! Everyone here is here to help each other, right? You were in a horrible state, and we healed you. Now please, return the favor and try to stop them."

Lethias : "That sounds better."

He shrugged.

Emilia : "Do you know something about why they're fighting?"

Lethias : "No idea actually. I mean, she said something about Jens' memories, didn't she?"

Sapphire : "They're both from Team RWBY. The reason why team RWBY divided is unknown."

Emilia : "I see. Then we've to stop them! Follow me!"

Emilia ran towards the door and everyone followed her, except Nathan and Melissa.

Nathan was done restoring the damage of the Mansion, and looked Melissa right in the eyes.

Melissa : "Nathan… I'm so sorry. I never knew."

Nathan : "Well… You're my friend. I've to forgive you. But… You're from the Garden of Eden… Now you're under some kind of curse with Sirius A… My life is getting crazier and crazier, you know?"

He looked a little bit pissed.

Melissa : "Nathan… I didn't know anything of it. The day I got nearly killed by Masquerade… I barely remember what happened after that. We met those Warriors, Annie Leonhart and Starla Hyades, then Lucius von Rosewald betrayed us and—"

Nathan : "I know what happened. Get to the point."

He interrupted her. This time, he slightly narrowed her eyes, and clearly gave off an disgusted expression.

Melissa : "I know you're probably mad—"

Nathan : "I'm not. I just don't understand. We fought for revolution. Trying to show the world that not nobles can save this world too. Yet, you became that."

The silence made the situation worse.

Nathan : "Sirius A… Do you know what or who she is?"

Melissa : "Kinda… Well, I don't know who the actual Sirius A is. But I do know that Sirius A is able to corrupt or curse people. Those that are cursed, are able to get possessed by Sirius A whenever she desires."

Nathan : "I see…"

Melissa : "Nathan I…"

Even though all that she desired at this point was forgiveness, she wasn't able to speak. She saw how troubled Nathan was because of what happened to her.

Nathan : "I just don't know what to do."

Melissa : "Nathan please… What happened while I was gone?"

Nathan sighed.

Nathan : "The Sword Saint found Felt."

Melissa : "W-What?!"

Nathan : "She's at the moment a Royal Candidate, she's participating in the Royal Election. But she promised me that she will do whatever it takes to not become a Queen."

Melissa : "B-But the Nobles? They'll manipulate her!"

Nathan : "I don't even know anymore. I'm unable to swap Camps, so for the time being, I'll stay at the Emilia Camp to pay her and Jens back for saving me and Jens. I'll do whatever it takes to make Emilia Queen, so Felt won't."

He looked down. He wasn't sad, or troubled, he was confused by how overwhelming the situation is.

Melissa : "I'm sorry for not being there for you when all that happened. I promise you I won't—"

Nathan : "How can you even promise that? Before I realize it, you might be Sirius A again!"

This time, Nathan swung his hands out of anger.

Melissa : "I won't."

Nathan stared her in the eyes, hoping he would notice her lying, which he didn't notice at all. She was as serious as ever.

Still doubting that, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Melissa was there his whole life for him. Since Nathan could recall, Melissa has been there. How could he be angry at her? It was a complicated feeling.

Nathan : "Alright then. I'll explain who you are to me to Emilia later, for now, you gotta help us stop Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long from killing each other."

Melissa : "Understood! Let's go!"

The two of them ran towards the garden of the Mather's Mansion as soon as possible.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Ignoring the chaos outside of the Forbidden Library, Jens turns away from the entrance of the Library and looks right at Beatrice.

Jens : "You know about my Amnesia, don't you? You know who I am, is that it?"

Beatrice : "Sadly, I don't, I suppose. In fact, if I would know about your Amnesia, I would be the first one to return your memories so you would finally leave."

Jens : "Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

From irritation, Beatrice puts down her cup of tea.

Beatrice : "Your parents never taught you manners, I suppose."

Hearing this, Jens gulps.

Jens : "Continue."

Beatrice : "What am I supposed to say? You're rather irritating than—"

Suddenly, Beatrice smells something… rather disgusting.

Beatrice : "What is that smell?"

Jens : "Hmh?"

Jens sniffs.

Jens : "What are you talking about? I don't smell anything?"

Beatrice : "It's you, I suppose. In fact, You smell like the Witch"

Whatever that means. Jens didn't really care about that comment and shrugged.

Jens : "Are you trying to avoid the main subject? Stop fucking around and help me! Don't you realize through what pain I'm going? This confusion, this despair is consuming me from the inside!"

Beatrice looks into Jens' eyes, and narrows her eyes.

Beatrice : "If Betty would tell you, Betty would get really sad, I suppose. Go help your friends. In fact, Weiss and Yang are fighting, they probably want to see you."

Jens : "You…. Fucking monster!"

Beatrice : "What do you expect from Betty? You think Betty knows everything, I suppose?"

Jens : "Tell me something…"

He collapses, sits on his knees and looks at Beatrice, who's sitting in a chair, drinking tea and reading a book.

Something is wrong.

Beatrice doesn't look irritated.  
Beatrice doesn't look angry.  
Beatrice doesn't look cruel.

Beatrice… looks sad.

Beatrice : "Does the tale of the Three Kings tell you something?"

Jens looks up.

Jens : "The Three Kings?"

Beatrice : "The Leo King. The Lost King. The Washuu King, I suppose."

Jens : "Hmm… I heard the story about Regulus' Authority. Which was similar to a Fairy tale I used to read."

Beatrice : "You met Regulus, I suppose? In fact, you met the New Generation of Greed?"

Jens : "Yes, I think. What do you mean by 'New Generation', it sounds weird?"

Beatrice stood up.

Beatrice : "The Witches of Sin were the original owners of the Witch Genes, I suppose. After they all died, the Witch Cult became their new holders. In fact, the leader of the Witch Cult gave the Witch Genes to the Sin Archbishops that had the necessary qualities to hold them, I suppose."

Even though what Beatrice said sounded weird to him, he decided to not question it, and go with the flow.

There were still many things he didn't understand of the world, but he still tries to unravel those mysteries.

Jens : "I see. Do you know… The Leader?"

Beatrice : "Nope."

Jens : " 'Nope'?"

Beatrice : "I don't, I suppose."

Jens : "W-What?! Hey, it has been a while, atleast give me some answers. I need answers to understand what we're up against!"

The keeper of the library, Beatrice, is sitting on the chair, flipping through the book again.

Beatrice : "The mansion got more noisy after your return, I suppose."

Jens : "Stop kidding around! Tell me! What do you know? About this world, about me?"

Beatrice : "…"

Silent, she keeps reading her book.

Jens : "Do you… Remember Rem?"

Beatrice quickly looks at Subaru, again. Her eyes don't seem to hold any kind of emotion and it's impossible to tell what she's thinking, even though it's usually so easy to understand her feelings, based on what she says. It's like time's stopped, and Jens' heart start to burn with impatience.

Jens : "Come on, answer me! Why don't you say anything? You either know her, or don't know her. It's a Yes or No question."

He wanted to hear her answer. He didn't want to hear her answer. His heart was twisted with complicated desires.

Beatrice : "Betty… Doesn't want to answer, I suppose."

Jens : "What? What's with this 'I don't want to answer'. The question's only answerable with a 'YES' or a 'NO'."

Beatrice : "No matter what you say, Betty's answer won't change, I suppose. In fact, Betty doesn't know what 'yes' or 'no' mean."

Jens : "Beatrice… I already told you, that's not a valid answer. I don't want to hear that!"

Beatrice : "Why must Betty tell you what you want to hear, I suppose. I'd prefer you didn't get too rowdy, in fact. You'll disturb the library, I suppose."

Out of irritation, Jens forms a fist out of his hand and was about to hit a wall, or a bookshelf, or just something, to express his anger. Until—

Beatrice : "Your question is inquiring about somebody eaten by Gluttony, I suppose."

Suddenly, Jens looks immediately at Beatrice and doesn't lose sight of her.  
He's only focused on her, and realizes something.

Jens : "You! You! You really do remember!"

Beatrice : "If you know of the Authority of Gluttony, it's easy to make a rough guess, I suppose. Roswaal, Bubby, and Shaula would also know, in fact."

Jens : "R-Roswaal?! Bubby? Who's Sha–"

Beatrice : "Bubby is Puck, I suppose. Shaula is the Sage, who's guarding the Pleiades Watchtower."

Suddenly, he doesn't know what to ask, the fact that Roswaal knows about this, and didn't inform the Camp, is quite troublesome. What was he scheming? First the Raven and Masquerade attack, and now this?

Jens : "Beatrice, come outside with me. You would help everyone so much, please come!"

Beatrice : "I rather keep reading, I suppose."

Jens : "I see… Then finish your first story, the Three Kings."

She looks up.

Beatrice : "The Three Kings were the ones that kept out world in harmony, until the Earth Devil appeared, I suppose."

Jens : "The Earth Devil? Th–"

Beatrice : "An unknown individual, possibly an Endbringer, who cursed humanity and gave Emerada Lugnica the gift of the Witches of Sin."

Jens : "A-Ah?!"

Beatrice : "Although this might be an inaccurate guess, I would say that the Earth Devil will not reappear in thousands of years. He disappeared after the disappearance of the Forgotten Kingdom, I suppose."

Jens : "You know… The name of the Forgotten Kingdom, right?"

Beatrice : "I do, I suppose."

Jens : "T-Then what about those Three Kings? Who are they?"

Beatrice : "Impossible for me to know, the only place where you could get that kind of information is the Corridor of Memories, I suppose."

Jens : "That's where exactly?"

Beatrice : "Nobody knows, I suppose."

Jens : "Ah-"

Beatrice : "Now if you excuse me, leave this place, I suppose!"

Jens : "W-Wait!"

Beatrice pointed her arm towards him and released a shockwave of darkness, firing him through the doors, through a wall, through a window, into the garden.

It felt like he lost consciousness for a split second, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself falling.

He threw his spear as far as possible into the garden, and teleported towards it.

While injured because of Beatrice's Magic, he looked around him, and saw….

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Emilia : "Yang! Weiss Schnee! Stop!"

Yang kept firing her gauntlet's bullets of explosive fires, trying aiming for Weiss Schnee. However, Weiss' weapon allowed her to use every kind of Magic, even though she's not a Magic User, her weapon contains Mana Stones, of very high purity.

She created a wall of Ice to stop the bullet which was in a dangerous range near her, and stopped it, however after the bullet was fired, Yang ran towards Weiss Schnee, and punched the wall, breaking it, and hitting Weiss Schnee with the Ice.

As Weiss was fired into the air because of that punch, Yang immediately aimed for her mid air and fired three shots out of her gauntlets. But Weiss had enough energy and summoned her Arma Gigas.

The gigantic Knight blocked the three shots with ease and Weiss landed on his shoulder.

Weiss : "Yang Xiao Long! Stop right there immediately, like I already told you. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my burden to bear!"

Yang : "You're lying! Liar! Liar! Liar!"

Not willing to listen to the words Weiss said, Yang smashed her fists into the earth and launched herself to get in range with Weiss, however the Arma Gigas immediately kicked her into the ground, nearly creating an earthquake.

Yang : "—Kyaghh!"

The ground around her shattered, and the fountain near her exploded. The whole garden was destroyed. The group was watching from afar, nobody came close to their strength level.

Weiss : "Surrender, and realize the fact that it wasn't me. Jens told me that it wasn't my fault. He said it himself."

Yang : "Don't y-you fucking realize what he did? He was trying to save you from killing yourself! You psychotic maniac! You stole Jens from us!"

Then, Weiss activated a Glyph so she levitated to the ground, and didn't splat like a bug, and landed on the ground.

From there, she dashed towards Yang and tried aiming for her throat with her rapier, but Yang shot the ground with her gauntlets, and launched herself away from her, creating a bigger distance between the two of them.

Suddenly, Nathan ran towards them, along with Lethias and Sapphire.

Nathan : "WEISS! YANG! STOP THIS!"

The two others didn't say anything, they just followed them.

The two, Yang and Weiss just ignored Nathan's scream, and continued brawling. Yang started firing gauntlet bullets with a curve, so Weiss couldn't predict where they would land. The Arma Gigas luckily protected Weiss of seven or more bullets, but one bullet went straight towards her. Weiss created a wall of earth, and stopped it, however the bullet was so powerful, that it shattered and the bricks and stone broke into little pieces which hurt her Aura.

Nathan : "Sapphire, go for Yang Xiao Long. Lethias, go for Weiss Schnee. I'll stay here and aim for them both, understood?"

Lethias : "I'm on it!"  
Sapphire : "Gotcha!"

Sapphire summoned his snowboard, and immediately rushed towards the battlefield, changing all the Mana in the atmosphere into ice, and started snowboarding towards Yang Xiao Long.

Not knowing what's going on, Yang doesn't attack until she realizes that they're trying to interfere with the fight, and jumps into the air, firing her gauntlet's bullets into the ground so Sapphire couldn't snowboard, and set the surrounding around her into flames.

Shattering the track of Ice which Sapphire was riding, Sapphire landed on his feet and ran through the flames Yang created.

Yang made her fists ignite, and set them on fire and tried to punch Sapphire into the face, however…

He transformed his Snowboard into a giant shield, which was surrounded by Water Spirits, so fire attacks would have literally no effect on it.

From afar, Nathan fired a flame of light towards Sapphire and hit him, he made his movements go way quicker. This was a kind of buffing Yang Magic which was relatively common, but it was very efficient in hand to hand combat.

Sapphire ducked and kicked her feet, making her lose her balance and then created a prison of Ice around her.

Yang : "W-What are you all doing?! That is our enemy!"

She pointed at Weiss.

Sapphire : "That's not my call to make."

In the meantime.

Lethias created road of Earth, he created long stone, which he was able to stand on. He then made the road shake so he and the stone he was standing on moved, and dashed towards Weiss, like a skater.

The Arma Gigas near her used his sword to shatter the road of earth, however Lethias jumped into the air, but the reflexes of the Arma Gigas were beyond his, and the Spiritual Mana Knight formed a fist and was about to punch Lethias, which might be lethal.

Nathan : "Clausel Akra!"

Nathan made Lethias shine a ray of light, and when the Arma Gigas punched him, it had no effect. This shield was able to avoid one attack. It was a very rare kind of Magic, as not many Yang Mages are able to use it.

Arma Gigas got pushed back because of the force he used on a literally unbreakable shield. Because of this, Lethias tried to land as close as possible near Weiss Schnee and landed behind her. Weiss Schnee immediately turned around and created a black sphere which was trying to suck Lethias into it.

Lethias : "Clausel Gaia!"

Spines of Earth arose from the ground, which made Weiss jump into the air, and desummoning her Black Sphere. Lethias used this opportiunity to stop her fight, and jumped towards her, and created a rock prison. He touched her back and made her limbs surrounded with rock solid stone.

Weiss : "Ah?!"

She landed on her back, it didn't hurt at all.

Lethias : "I'm sorry Weiss."

Immediately, the group which existed of Otto Suwen, Emilia, Nathan Harmonia, Melissa Lestrange, Frederica Baumann and Elis Rose Evergarden, arrived at the battlefield.

Yang Xiao Long was in a frozen cage, which was unable to melt. Weiss Schnee was in a rock prison, which was also unable to break, unless she was a Magic User, which she wasn't.

Emilia : "The two of you, come!"

She pointed at Lethias and Sapphire, who walked towards Emilia.

Emilia : "Yang, what's going on? You said nasty words to Weiss… I never thought you hated her? Or… even wanted to kill her. What happened?"

Then, after reminding that Yang hated Weiss so much, Yang immediately tried to kill Weiss with her gauntlet bullets, as the cage had holes in it, it went right towards her.

Nathan : "NO!"

An edge of a silver or steel blade blocked the bullet. It was a blade of a spear, the wielder of that spear was common knowledge to everyone.

Yang : "A-Ah…"

Jens : "I guess I was on time, wasn't I?"

Weiss : "Jens…"

He made his weapon disappear and looked at Yang.

Jens : "Yang Xiao Long… Please tell me, what happened to you and Weiss?"

She sighed, she was unable to fight anymore, as Jens stood in the way, and Jens was the last person she was able to hurt, or even scratch.

Yang : "She's the one that betrayed you… She's the one that told your master plans to the Leo King."

Jens : "Hm?"

Yang : "Of course you wouldn't understand. She told those plans to the Leo King and then people who obeyed his orders, brainwashed you. Your memories, those days, the happy moments…"

Yang's eyes started tear up, her tears fell on the hard surface of the ice cage and she collapsed to her knees.

Yang : "After I heard that you were gone, I just didn't want to live anymore. However… Ruby Rose, my half sister was the reason why I woke up everyday. I wanted to protect those who I kept close to me."

Jens nodded.

Yang : "Team RWBY, You, my family. Many years passed after your disappearance, and that's when Weiss revealed everyone that SHE was the one that betrayed you. She met up with one of Leo's spies and told them information."

Jens : "I see. So you're angry at Weiss for betraying me?"

Yang : "Yes, of course! You're the one that led us to victory many times!"

Jens : "Don't be angry."

Yang : "Huh?"

The sudden, and very quick response of Jens made Yang's feelings more complicated than they already were.

Jens : "Don't tell me you never did something you regretted, right?"

Yang : "W-Well…"

Jens : "Exactly! Everyone makes mistakes in their lives, especially me. Even though some mistakes lead to defeat, Weiss' didn't. We're still able to fight back against our enemies, am I right?"

Yang : "Y…es"

Jens : "Our faith in victory is gone when our hope is divided by doubt and lies."

She looks at him, but she doesn't know what to say.

Jens : "I don't know what my relationship is or was with everyone that still remembers me from former days, but I'll do whatever it takes to return those days. Now that I'm with the Emilia Camp, I want to make his my future, make her our Queen, but that doesn't mean that we cannot go back to the days how they were."

Yang : "I… I see."

Jens turned around, and walked towards Weiss Schnee.

Weiss : "Jens…"

Jens : "Weiss, I want you to tell me the full story while we go the Sanctuary. The whole story about me, where I lived, who I was, everything you know, alright?"

Weiss : "O-Of course!"

Jens : "Great. Please, the sins you committed, don't let them haunt you. Whatever you did, if you thought it was the right choice to make, I'll go with it. Even if you really are the reason why I got brainwashed, I'm not angry. I wouldn't know what I would do in your situation. So please, forgive me."

Weiss : "F-Forgive you for what?!"

Jens : "Forgive me for being such a bad teacher. It appears I never taught you the most important lesson."

Weiss : "W-What is it?"

Jens : "Redemption and Forgiveness. Now, this is my first order."

He walked a bit back towards Yang's cage and broke the cage, along with Weiss' prison.

Jens : "Forgive each other. From what I've heard. Team RWBY was the team that guarded this world, don't tell me you actually hate each other for what you did in the past. The past is the past, but think about the future… so please–"

Jens bowed.

Jens : "Yang, Weiss, forgive."

Yang walked towards Weiss, and Weiss walked towards Yang.

The two of them stared at each other, with both tears in their eyes.

Yang : "I… I might've overreacted back then. I'm sorry."

Weiss : "You had all the right to be angry at me, I was supposed to think before making my actions, which I clearly didn't do correctly. I'm sorry too."

Yang : "So… Team RWBY again?"

Weiss : "Team RWBY it is!"

The two of them came very close and hugged. They embraced each other and didn't let go, as the tears streamed off their faces.

Sapphire : "We sure did a good job, didn't we, Nate, Tias?"

Lethias : "Whatever."

He walked towards the Gate of Roswaal Territory.

Emilia : "Lethias! Where are you going?!"

Everyone looked at him, even Yang and Weiss.

He turned around.

Lethias : "Did you guys forget? The Sanctuary Barrier doesn't have too much time, let's go already for fuck sake."

Ruining the mood a little, everyone stood up and followed him. Even though it was the right thing to do, it felt odd.

Elis : "A-Ah! My apologies! I've to attend to some matters in the Mansion, please take care! I'll go to the Sanctuary as soon as possible!"

Emilia : "Understood. Stay safe Elis."

Emilia looked at Elis as she turned around and followed the group. Elis ran towards the Mansion and entered it.

Out of the window, a girl was staring at the group leaving the Grounds of Roswaal.

Beatrice : "This boy… He really is the one."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

In a dark, dark place. Roswaal stood on a platform, just a few meters higher than where the other people were bowing before him.

Surprisingly enough, Ram was not there.

Suddenly, the doors open and Furuta walks in. The so called Washuu King, the one that everyone thinks is "Elis Rose Evergarden", Furuta Washuu looked at Roswaal.

Roswaal : "Aaaah~… Nimura, you're late."

Hearing this, Furuta looks towards

Furuta : "No Elis anymore? You really are reckless, aren't you, clown?"

Roswaal : "Perhaps."

Furuta : "I see. Then, what do you expect me to do, Roswaal?"

Roswaal : "Everyone! Listen up!"

There were at the very least a hundred people, all wearing Masquerade masks, and they were wearing a Jester outfit. All of them didn't talk, they were absolutely silent and obeyed every order Roswaal L Mathers gave them.

Roswaal : "It's time for **V**! Eeeeeeeeeeveryone! Destroy the Sanctuary, make as much chaos as possible, divide them, strangle their heaaaaaa~rts!"

Without a single sound, the clowns immediately turned around and walked out of the door, with only Furuta staying.

He stood up, stopped bowing and looked at Roswaal. Roswaal however, walked towards him, and left the platform, stage, thing.

The two of them looked right in the eyes, both already knew what the plan was, yet they didn't talk. What was this about? Telepathy? That's what a normal person would think, but no.

Furuta : "So… You want me to fail the trials of the Sanctuary on purpose?"

Roswaal : "Yeeees."

Furuta : "I see. How should I enter? Wouldn't Jens notice me there? I bet he'll be there too."

Roswaal : "The Sanctuary doesn't work like that. They're parallel worlds. You and Jens are unable to meet there."

Furuta : "Let me guess, **V** will cause internal problems for the Emilia Camp so I can easily enter the Barrier?"

Roswaal : "Correeect."

Furuta : "Then I got one more question."

He sighed.

Furuta : "Don't you feel shame?"

Roswaal : "Aaaaaaaahhhhaaaaa! My sweet dear, Nimura Furuta Washuu… You truly are something I'm unable to understand. But I loveeee that."

Furuta : "Fair enough. I'll go back to the Sanctuary then."

Roswaal : "You don't heed to V or the Washuu Clan… Then please tell me, what are you fighting for Nimura Furutaaaaa?"

Furuta grinned, wickedly.

Furuta : "Oh you pathetic little bug. I could splat you so easily, I don't think you understand who I am. I'm one of the final survivors of the Garden of Eden. I'm Masquerade. I'm the Crazed Prince! I'm the Washuu King! The First Child of Eden directly affiliated with the Washuu Family and the Gusteko family! I was born with this precious life, so why are you restricting me from doing whatever the fuck I want? I'll do whatever it takes to have the best life that is possible!"

Roswaal looked at him, he noticed that one of his eyes turned black and red, the Garden of Eden trait.

Furuta : "I'll find Ruby Rose, and marry her, and then I'll kill Jens. I'm the only King that must exist. Everyone on this earth are just toys, waiting to be played with. Do you think that's nice? Waiting for someone to find you to do something with you? Waiting for many years! A FUCK! RUBY IS ALREADY WAITING FOR MORE THAN HUNDREDS OF YEARS GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly, Furuta started biting his fingers, scratching them, almost biting them off, but they regenerated too quickly.

Roswaal : "You're disgusting, aren't youuu?"

Furuta : "Call it Disgusting, call it amazing, what ever the fuck suits you. I'm Nimura Furuta Washuu. I'll be the one that stabs Jens and kill him. He'll die. He'll fucking die. He'll die. I fucking hate him."

Roswaal : "Doooo you? Because I don't believe that, you filthy Washuu."

Furuta : "HAHA! LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU GOT FUCKING OBLITERATED BY HECTOR AND YOU'RE STILL TALKING? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHERE'S YOUR TEACHER? WHERE IS ECHIDNA? OH WAIT, SHE'S FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY USELESS AND WAS UNABLE TO PROTECT THE SANCTUARY ON YOUR OWN. THAT'S RIGHT, RIGHT? RHETORICAL QUESTION, OF FUCKING COURSE I'M RIGHT, I'M FURUTA!"

Roswaal : "You… Demon."

Furuta : "Hnnng… Now, tell me, who's the chess player, and who is the pawn, Roswaal Leonard Mathers?"

Furuta was right, he was obviously the one playing chess against Jens it seemed. Roswaal, Emilia, Regulus, Satella, everyone else, were simply pawns in the game of Chess.

But with this many pawns, which one will rise, and which one will die?

Roswaal bit his lip.

Furuta : "No need to angry. Us two working together is temporary anyway, we want the same thing. Perhaps you care about that Emilia Camp, I don't care. We both want the Witches to be released, am I right?"

Roswaal : "Yes Furuta."

Furuta : "If you want to redeem yourself, and protect Echidna this time, then stop fucking whining, I'm the only one that's able to fulfill your plans, and there is nobody that is able to stop me."

Roswaal : "You… are not human."

Furuta : "That's right. I'm an Eden."

A fight where words and emotions were the blades of revolution.

The Clown and The Jester talked, and they were both ready to kill each other, but were they both capable of doing so? The two of them were both necessary for their plan.

Nimura Furuta Washuu. The Crazed Prince, the Washuu King, the one that's capable of destroying the world with his power level. The one that erased Jens' memories, what oh what was he scheming for the Sanctuary.

Furuta turned around and walked away, simply leaving the dark room.

Roswaal however, looked down and told himself.

Roswaal : "Echidna… I miss you. I'll save you. Oh God… Please forgive me for not being able to save you… That day."

Outside of the building, Furuta stood with his back leaning against a wall and looked at the sky.

Furuta : "The stories were true, this world is cursed because of those demons. The good old glory days will never return. Ruby… I miss you."


	32. Chapter 29

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 3 - "Strangled Hearts"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

In a dark, very dark alley, a man is being chased by a woman. She is a tall, platinum blonde, young woman. She wears a white one-piece dress that comes to mid-thigh with shorts underneath, an over-the shoulder cape, high boots and a golden tiara with spikes radiating from it.

The man… is unique.

He has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Man : "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What did I do wrong this time?

He dashes to the left, entering another valley.

Man : "Eastern Priestellian Wing Thirty-Five?"

He reads a sign, a sign which has the name of the valley he just entered carved in it. He doesn't look back. He has a slight idea who might be after him, and that idea worries him.

That thing… is dangerous.

That's all that goes through his head. He has to escape. He isn't in the right shape to fight her.

He grabs his weapon. It is a large-bladed weapon that can take on multiple forms. The first form shown is a single-edged great sword with a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt, and a pair of parallel hand guards is set beneath.

A pair of shotgun barrels are also situated on either side of the main blade, although it is unknown whether they are functional in this state. When swung, the sword appears to make a number of clicking and ratcheting sounds, but it is unclear whether this is significant or simply a sound effect.

Immediately, out of the sword, he released a power gun shot and launched himself on the roof of a building in front of him.

He lands perfectly on his feet and dashes away.

Looking back, he sees nobody and grabs a flask with alcohol, just when he was about to take a sip, he heard the woman appear behind him.

He turns around.

Woman : "Do not move, villain. Make an unexpected move, and I'll crush your skull, understand?"

Her rough, yet direct comment made him stop walking.

Man : "Glory Girl? Why the hell are _You_ after me? I have not committed a crime."

Glory Girl : "Calling me by my Wardens name, how ruthless of you, Qrow Branwen."

Qrow : "Ah? You know me?"

Glory Girl : "The famous brother of the highest ranked bandit, Raven Branwen, how couldn't I know someone like you?"

It seemed that the man, Qrow Branwen, is quite known around here, for some reason.

Qrow : "What the hell are you doing in Lugnica? The Wardens were sealed away years ago."

Glory Girl : "I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you with your sister, at the Branwen Tribe?"

Qrow : "They're thieves and bandits."

Glory Girl : "They're your family, Qrow Branwen."

The man sighed.

Qrow : "How about you start. What's going on? Why were you searching for me?"

Glory Girl : "First of all, before we start, I want you to take this. This is my Wardens Card, so I can warn you how powerful I am, and how I easy I can destroy you. Here."

The girl gave him her identity card with various information.

 **Name : Glory Girl**  
 **Civilian Name : victoria glory**  
 **Family : Glory family**

 **Affiliation : the wardens**  
 **Occupation : head warden**  
 **Power Rank : SSS+**  
 **Mana Rank : SSS+**  
 **Semblance : Force manipulation**  
 **Magic : Yang, fire, water magic**  
 **divine protection : light absorption**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Kill Count : 952 villains**

Qrow : "You sure are proud of yourself, aren't cha? Is that how Carol taught you to live?"

Victoria : "Oh shut the fuck up, would you?"

Qrow : "Alright, alright, enough kidding around, what's up Vic?"

Victoria : "It appears that the Sanctuary Barrier is collapsing."

Qrow : "What?"

Confused, however, he already expected this to happen, and kept staring at her.

Victoria : "It also seems that Jens, is still alive. Your sister had quite an impact on him, didn't she?"

Qrow : "Forget about Raven, and move on. Is Jens still safe?"

Victoria : "It appears he is. However, The Washuu King is already within their Territory. Regulus Corneas is resting, there is no further information about the Witch of Vainglory or anyone else."

Qrow : "So why are you after me?"

He asked, rude.

Victoria looked at him.

Victoria : "The Wardens are expecting worse things to happen in the near future, according to our boss. There is a very high possibility that Endbringers will make a move soon. I was ordered to search for Team RWBY, Team STRQ and the Team that betrayed us."

Qrow : "Listen Gloryhole, I don't have time for your cute games. I'm a former Warrior, I'm not joining Vincent anymore."

Hearing this, Victoria enraged.

Victoria : "Is that your final decision, dickhead?"

Qrow shrugged.

Qrow : "I'm sorry, but I've things more important than your cute cooperation. I'm searching for my niece."

Victoria : "What if I told you that the Wardens know where Ruby Rose is? Would that change your decision?"

He gulped. He felt sweat falling from his forhead and looked at Victoria in fear. His niece, Ruby Rose, was gone for more than hundreds of years. What are the chances that this girl would know the location of the coffin she is in?

Qrow : "You're lying. My niece was sealed in–"

Victoria : "A coffin, by Jens. I know. He's the only one that is able to open that seal. But because of the Washuu King, due to his memory loss, he never opened the seal. Right? He saved her from dying, but now she's just stuck in a coffin. How tragic, such a nice family, ain't it?"

Qrow : "Fuck you, Glory Hole. Atleast my family ain't some rich brads who're only loyal to Vincent. That mother fucker will pay for what he did."

Victoria : "Would you please, not call me that? Now–"

She sighed.

Victoria : "Are you ready to die? If you don't listen and obey, you'll die."

Qrow : "Let's see who dies first, Glory Hole."

Qrow dashed, changing his weapon into a scythe, and clashed with Victoria Glory.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Nathan : "So… What is the meaning of what we're doing?"

While heading towards the Sanctuary, Nathan asked something, particularly odd. The responses were not positive, nor negative. It was a rather neutral question, but no one was sure what to answer.

Jens : "What do you mean?"

He was the first one to answer Nathan's question.

Nathan : "Everyone here… We're all here for a reason, am I right? Weiss, Yang, you are here because of Jens. Am I right?"

While walking, Yang and Weiss nodded. They looked at each other for a small second and looked back. Their relationship was somewhat restored to the original state, but it still felt weird.

Nathan : "Melissa Lestrange, Lethias Greenway, Sapphire Northshire, both of you are here because someone brought you to this place and we healed you, am I right?"

No reaction, except for a single nod of Sapphire.

Nathan : "Fair enough. Then, we really need to talk about what's going."

Frederica : "Nathan-san, what do you exactly mean?"

Nathan : "What is the reason of this Royal Election? Why is the Witch Cult after Jens and Emilia? I… Everything is so complicated."

Emilia : "You don't have to be part of my camp. You can leave whenever you want, however I'll do my best to make this Kingdom a place where everyone can be at ease."

She responded.

Nathan : "Then, if I may ask. Why do you want to become the Queen of Lugnica, Emilia?"

Emilia stopped walking, and so did everyone else.

Emilia : "I need the blood of Volcanica."

Nathan : "Hah?!"

Jens : "What?"

Yang : "Are you serious? For what reason?"

Jens : "The Blood of the Dragon? Why?"

Emilia : "Something very bad happened to my hometown, and I need to restore it to its original state. It's… selfish, but I have the necessary qualities to become one, so.."

Weiss : "Is it Elior Forest?"

Emilia : "Yes."

A very, very awkward situation occurred, nobody knew what to say now.

Jens walked towards Emilia and grabbed her hand.

Jens : "Don't look so sad, it ruins your cute face. Let's continue, okay?"

Emilia : "A-Ah… Alright!"

Nathan : "Nonono, let's not continue. I want to know if I'm doing the right thing. The attack on Nastra was horrible. But… am I even helping the right side?"

Emilia : "What are you talking about? If you don't trust me, you can leave! There's no need to stay!"

Nathan : "No… I wasn't talking about you, but about…"

Yang : "Are you saying that… Jens is a traitor?"

Suddenly, Jens felt a cold shiver going through his spine. He saved Nathan back in the cafe when Elsa Granhiert attacked, yet, he still doesn't trust him? What is this all about, why, how, all those questions started racing through Jens' head.

Nathan : "Think about it realistically, after Jens appeared in the capital. All those events, like the attack on the mansion, Masquerade made his first appearance again, Regulus attacked the capital. All because of you."

Lethias : "That's kinda rude to say, don't you think so?"

Nathan : "Like I said, think about it realistically."

What is Jens supposed to say? His mind doesn't know what to say exactly, and forms a fist out of his hand.

Jens : "I understand that you're scared of what's coming. But that doesn't mean you've to blame me for it. I'm a victim. I'm the one that suffered through torture, amnesia's, and other stuff probably—"

Nathan : "Oh please, don't act like a victim. Be fucking serious, am I the only one that smells that Witch Smell around Jens?"

He suddenly asked everyone a very, very specific question.

Otto : "I… I don't smell anything."

Frederica : "I do. It's Witch Miasma. I scent that only Sin Archbishops and Witches have."

Jens : "W-What…. Beatrice said the same thing."

Emilia : "A-Are you…"

Jens : "I have no connection with the Sin Archbishops and the Witches of Sin!"

Well, that was partly true. Yes, Jens doesn't have any kind of relationship with the Witch Cult from what he can recall. But the Witches? Apparently, Echidna knows him. The Witch of Envy, Satella is absolutely in love with him.

But was this lie necessary, is what Jens thinks. His priority right now is to keep his friends undivided. Of course, lies and doubt are the two factors that divide each other from hope, but some lies are necessary to make, is what Jens believes.

Nathan : "Explain the scent. Are you an… Authority user?"

Jens : "I am not. I haven't killed any Sin Archbishop successfully yet, except Regulus, who's still alive due his own Authority."

Nathan : "Bullshit."

Jens : "Where does this anger originate from? Why all this all of a sudden?!"

Nathan : "Because I'm fucking scared Jens. I'm between people I barely know, and the reason why I'm still alive is taken away from me!"

Suddenly, Jens realizes what is going on. Felt is in the hands of Reinhard van Astrea. Melissa Lestrange is cursed by the Witch Cult. Yes, Jens finally understand what's wrong.

Jens walks towards Nathan and gives him a hug. Nathan is confused for a good second, but then collapses, and accepts the hug.

Jens : "We're afraid of the things that we do not understand. I get you completely. I'll talk to Reinhard as soon as possible, and I'll ask Felix Argyle or Roswaal to take a look at Melissa's curse. But I'm serious. I am not a traitor. I would do whatever it takes to save you all."

Jens stops embracing Nathan and looks at him.

Jens : "It's important not to lose sight of what drives us. Love, Justice, Reverence. But the moment we're divided because of severed trust, we'll become unable to continue."

Nathan : "A-Ah… I see. I-I'm sorry. I'm just so… fucking lonely."

Jens : "Trust me. Please."

Nathan : "I will. Haha, how silly of me."

Sapphire : "How cute."

Lethias : "Shut up Sapphire, never have you ever said something at the right time, have you?"

Sapphire : "Tsk…"

The group continues their journey towards the Sanctuary. Suddenly, someone approached them from the other direction of the road.

Frederica : "A-Ah… Ram?"

Ram : "You're finally here. Follow me, you guys are near the Sanctuary."

Ram starts running, and the group follows her.

Jens : "D-Did something happen?"

Jens starts a conversation, while running and following Ram.

Ram : "Yes, a tragedy."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

In a forest, in the midst of at least sixty corpses, Furuta Washuu stands. His pants are covered in blood, along with his shoes. There's a small drip of blood on his face.

He looks at the person in front of him. Furuta knows who this is, and that's why he's so amused.

His appearance is quite normal, nothing too exciting, but the clothes he wears are unique. He looks like a superhero from a comic or from a movie. He has wavy brown hair and a square jaw. He is tall, with a lean, muscular physique. Surprisingly enough, Furuta finds this guy quite attractive.

He wears a skintight blue costume with white lightning/flame designs. His costume includes boots and gloves. His mask is blue and silver, and leaves his mouth, chin, hair and some of his forehead uncovered.

Furuta : "Woah! The most elite members of V just got demolished by Legend! Gross!"

Legend : "Washuu King…"

The name to Legend was unknown, but he knew with who he was dealing. It was a Washuu for sure, but name?

Furuta : "What made you guys awaken? I thought Vincent-san abandoned you trash."

Legend : "Big mouth. It seems our master, Jens has summoned us."

Furuta : "Disgusting! Haaaaa!? What do you mean summoned?"

Legend : "The Seal of our Palace was removed after the attack on Nastra."

Furuta : "I see~!"

The pieces started to fit into the picture for Furuta, he clearly knew what was going on. However, Legend, not so much.

Furuta : "It appears that after he regained his power of summoning the Leo Legacy, the seal disappeared. This can be quite troublesome. I never expected to have to deal with The Wardens. Tell me, how is Glory Girl doing?"

Legend : "I'm not permitted to answer your question Washuu. I'll kill you and bring your corpse to Jens."

Furuta : "Obnoxious!"

Furuta clapped his hands.

Furuta : "I think this is not going too well. What about us talking on how we fix this conflict? You barely know me, Nimura Furuta Washuu, and you're already assuming I'm the big villain! I mean, don't get me wrong, I fucking am the villain, but don't you think that's rude? Don't you understand how that makes me feel? You broke my feelings, in fact! Shattered them, they scattered in pieces, you filled my heart with insecurities, and now I'm insecure. I'm so sadsadsadsadsadsadsad! What about us solving this… very peacefully? How about, yes! You turn around, I'll kick your ass back to Eldia, and you never search for me again? You see, I hate violence. I rather solve things peacefully. Violence is wrong! I'm not good at fighting at all, and clearly, you are, I mean, you killed the most elite members of my organization, V! Which is also, considered to be rude, these guys have families, friends, and jobs! You just killed them. You killed them. You broke their hearts and killed them. Do you think that was a right move to make? You're trash. You're obnoxious. Perhaps you're a clown. HAHA! Got the reference? Clown? No?!"

The man sighed.

Legend : "You're just as crazy as your father, Furuta."

Furuta looks down, and all of a sudden, Legend hears a powerful sound. Furuta punched a tree with his fist, and send the tree flying.

The lips of Furuta started to move extremely fast and he started mumbling stuff to himself, quite loud.

Furuta : "Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die."

Legend : "Yes, your sanity is beyond redemption. I'll incinerate you right here, and message the other Wardens to pick up Jens from the Demon Kingd—"

In the middle of his sentence, Legend aims the palm of his hand towards Furuta until he gets interrupted in the middle of his talk.

Furuta : "FERME TA GEULE!"  
(French : "Shut your mouth!")

The colors of Furuta's eye changed. White part became black, and his red iris remained red. The Garden of Eden abilities awoken.

Legend : "So… You really are an Eden. The stories were true."

Furuta : "I'LL DEVOUR BOTH YOU AND ALL THE WARDENS. ALL OF YOU WILL BOW BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH, FURUTA!"

Legend : "Don't get me wrong, I admire your ambition of thinking being able to defeat me, but even a bug like you can't match my power level."

Furuta : "AAH! SO TROUBLESOME, PLEASE, LET'S SOLVE THIS PEACEFULLY!"

The Garden of Eden man, Furuta, summoned a long Katana which fell onto the ground. Furuta put his hands on his ears and started pulling them, hard enough to be actually torn off the body.

Furuta is insane.

Legend collected enough Mana out of the atmosphere and his hands started to shine blue Aura.

Legend : "My name is Legend, the Leader of The Wardens. I'll destroy you, do not move and I'll make your death painless."

Furuta : "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME!"

Legend : "Die fiend! Alo Sempra!"

Legend just activated one of the strongest Yang Spells existing, and released it on Furuta. Furuta dashed towards Legend and grabbed the Katana from the ground.

Looking at the strength of these two individuals, they came very close to Reinhard van Astrea. This battle can be very destructive.

Seeing this battle can be considered a phenomenon.

Furuta : "BEAUTY AND THE BEAST HAAAAAA!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Ram : "It's here. This is the building where everyone should note themselves to Roswaal-sama. Things are getting very ugly."

They arrived at the Sanctuary. It was an extremely poor village. There were some noticeable things.

First of all, there was one road which led into the Forest of Never Returning, but apparently, this road would lead you towards the Sanctuary Grounds, which was quite new to everyone.

Second, there was an another Mansion, owned by the Roswaal Mathers family in this village, but this one was quite smaller.

Third, there were barely people walking, and the people that were outside, were Demi-Humans. Cat Humans. Leopard Humans. Wolf Humans. Beast Humans. Dragon Humans. Chameleon Humans. Lizard Humans. Tiger Humans. Jens could keep going with how many kind he saw.

Jens opened the door, and saw an injured Roswaal L Mathers sitting on a bed. Ram walked towards Roswaal and stood beside him.

Roswaal : "Go-Go~oood morning my friends, yes?"

Emilia : "Roswaal-sama, what happened to you?"

Roswaal : "I-I tried entering the Sanctuary Grounds myself, but got defeated by the Washuu King, you see, yes?"

Jens : "Masquerade, The Crazed Prince, he's here?"

Roswaal : "Y~Yeeees."

Jens : "Did he fuck you up this bad?"

Ram took a step forward. Out of anger, no, irritation, she walked towards Jens and grabbed his shirt.

Ram : "Listen up idiotic fool, show a bit of sympathy for Roswaal-sama, understood?"

Jens also suddenly realises how nasty this conversation will be when Roswaal is actually hurt.

Ram : "Have you satisfied yourself with this view of wounded Roswaal-sama? In pain, in agony, on the verge of tears…. Roswaal-sama's countenance is drained."

Jens : "Calm down Ram, I barely said anything—"

Roswaal : "Uuuughh…. It huuuuuuurts, I'm in anguiiish. Your words pierce scars into my thoughtful, considerate heaaaaaaart."

Jens : "W-What does that mean?"

Jens furrows his brows in irritation at Roswaal's stupid little banter play. Emilia clears her throat to get the mood back on topic.

Emilia : "Anyway. The Barrier, how are we supposed to return it to it's original state?"

Roswaal : "Ahhh~ yes! Little girl, Liamilia, is Puck with you, no?"

Emilia : "Puck, are you awake?"

The Half Elf shakes with her Crystal, and the cat, Puck, appears on her shoulder.

Puck : "Gooodmoo~rning!"

Puck yawned.

Roswaal : "Yes. This is great. It seems like that only a few individuals are able to enter the Sanctuary Grounds. With one of them being Half Bloods and Kings. Soooo~ Jens and Masquerade are able to enter those grounds for sure, along with Emilia~"

Ram sighed.

Otto : "Roswaal-sama, what are those people supposed to do within the Sanctuary?"

Roswaal : "Gooo~d question Otto-san, the examiner within the Sanctuary will take you through three trials, those who finish the trials restate the barrier into it's original shape, it's seems, yes!"

Emilia : "I see. Puck, you'll stay here with Jens. I'll be the one taking the Trials."

Roswaal : "It seems that's not a possible possibility, misses Lia."

Emilia : "Huh?"

Suddenly, confusion hit everyone in the room.

Roswaal : "You see, your contract with Puck avoids entering mental and physical phenomenons, like the Trials of The Witches. Before you joined the Royal Election, Puck explained me every single detail of your contraaaaaaaaaact."

Emilia : "So that means…"

Jens : "I'll be taking the trials, then."

Nathan : "I see, so that's the case."

An idea, or rather a theory, possibility, whatever, went through Nathan Harmonia's mind. It was rather random, but it somehow made sense.

Jens : "What is it Nathan? You got something?"

Nathan : "It seems that Masquerade doesn't want the Barrier to reappear for some reason."

Jens : "What? But the Witches would destroy the World? Why would he?"

Nathan : "That's correct, right Roswaal?"

Ram : "You idiotic fool! What do you mean with that?"

Nathan : "You sure are pissed today, Ram. Tell me if I'm wrong, which I'm not. What are you trying to do?"

Frederica : "Nathan-san?! Are you questioning our lord?"

Nathan : "It appears so, Roswaal… What the fuck are you scheming?"

Suddenly, a wicked smile appears on Roswaal's face. He removes the bandage from both of his hands and creates a dark portal.

He creates a blast of wind and pushes everyone back.

Roswaal : "I'm veeeeeeeeery~ sorry, this strangles my poor, frozen heart. But it seems a single pawn can play the betrayer in this game, yes? No?!"

Nathan : "W-What do you mean?!"

Roswaal : "It means that V will deal with everyone else here. Jens, good luck at the Trials."

The Clown disappears from the house, and Ram is left clueless of what just happened.

Emilia : "Ram! What is going on? What was he talking about?"

Ram : "I… I don't understand. Roswaal told me he got destroyed by Masquerade… This makes no sense."

Jens : "That Fucking Clown!"

Emilia : "No stress, please. Everyone, go calm down, outside, somewhere. Do something to relax."

Melissa : "I'm sorry, but it seems there's no such thing as relief, Emilia. The Organization V is clan which is completely loyal to the Gusteko family, what the hell are they doing here? Does Roswaal have ties with The Prince?"

Ram : "It appears that's the case…"

Emilia : "That means the Sanctuary… is going to get…"

Jens : "Destroyed."

Suddenly, the negative thought, and the worst outcome went through Jens' mind. Yes, Roswaal was planning to destroy the Sanctuary Barrier.

Jens : "Ram, tell me. What is Roswaal trying to achieve."

Ram : "Alright then… I promised, with all my loyalty to keep my mouth shut. But it appears Roswaal-sama betrayed us."

She took a breath.

It took a few seconds to get actual words out of Ram's mouth. She was still troubled by the fact that Roswaal wasn't who she thought she was. Something very, very weird was going on right now.

Ram : "He's trying to ressurrect the Witch of Greed, Echidna."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Furuta : "Bazooka!"

Furuta, with not even a single scratch on his body, walked towards Legend, who was inside of a mountain, with every bone in his body broken. His arms, legs, entire body, were not in a state of being able to move.

Legend's skin tight costume was destroyed, and was completely covered in his own blood.

Furuta : "Truly amazing. I think I can be quite proud of myself, can't I?"

How twisted, Furuta talked to himself, acting as if Legend couldn't hear him, but he could. The Leader of The Wardens, just got completely destroyed by Nimura Furuta Washuu.

Legend : "F…F…F…"

Furuta : "HAHA! Are you trying to talk? Talk? Communicate? Is this how you start a conversation? Arthur, you're pathetic. You can't beat me, how are you supposed to protect the earth against the Endbringers?! BAHAHAHAHA!"

Legend : "Fuck… You."

Furuta : "Rude."

Furuta shrugged.

Furuta : "You'll forget about this event. You'll forget my name. You don't remember why you were here. You forget your relationship with Washuu. I'll send you Jens now, good luck sweetheart."

He put his palm on Legend's forehead, and just like that, his memories were gone. He erased his memories as easily as he did with Jens.

Furuta : "Be gone! Butterfly!"

And just like that, Legend disappeared.

Furuta : "Why is my Agenda always this busy? I really need a day off, I suppose!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

After hearing what Ram said, everyone left the house, except Jens, Nathan, Otto, Yang and Weiss.

Jens : "Fuck. Shit is getting worse and worse with each day. So fucking frustrating."

Otto : "Calm down mate, please. Roswaal is gone for the being, even though I have no fucking idea where he is. Also, according to Ram's clairvoyance, V hasn't made their move yet. Nobody is approaching this village."

Jens : "I see. I see."

Suddenly, the door behind them opens, it was Frederica Baumann wearing her maid outfit.

Frederica : "Jens-sama… The Blue Haired girl, do you want to see her?"

Jens : "Yes. If possible. You four, please stay here. I'll return."

Frederica led the way towards Rem, so Jens followed.

It was in the same house where Roswaal was lying, just one floor higher. They entered a white room, where Rem was lying on a bed. The window was open, and the curtains were moving with the wind.

Jens : "Hey… Rem, how are you doing?"

No response, of course. He was talking to a girl, who lost herself. Nobody remembered her except himself.

Jens : "I see…"

Frederica : "Was she… a good friend of yours, Jens?"

Jens : "Sadly enough, no. I weren't that good friends with her, but I cannot allow the Witch Cult to get away with this. This is horrible."

Frederica : "I understand. It seems you've a guest, Jens."

He turns around, and someone he doesn't recognize enters the room. She has dark blonde hair, freckles on the bridge of her nose, and clear, sky blue eyes. She's around seventeen, maybe eighteen.

? : "Hey."

Jens : "Hey… Can I… Help you?"

? : "Nope! But I can help you."

Jens : "Frederica… Could you leave us for a second?"

Frederica : "Of course, Jens-sama!"

The Leopard woman turns around, and leaves the white room. The girl, Rem and Jens are the only ones left in the room now.

She's quite attractive, now that he looks more precisely at her.

Lisa : "My name is Lisa Wilbourn, nice to meet you."

She offers Jens a hand, to start an acquaintanceship.  
Jens shakes her hand, but returns to the topic.

Jens : "Jens, but I think you knew that already, didn't you?"

Lisa : "Yup. Yup. I did. You see, I grew up here. I lived here for seventeen years, but only after I heard the big news of a new "King" appear in the grounds, I knew what was going on."

Jens : "Wait… What are you trying to say?"

Lisa : "It seems Roswaal-sama is planning something giant. This villge was formerly a place for humans to stay. Humans that were alliances with the Lugnicians or the families related to the Roswaal family. After you appeared, he started gathering Demi-Humans, you know why?"

Jens shook his head.

Lisa : "He's collecting as many Demi-Humans as possible to destroy the Barrier in general."

Jens : "Wait what? Why are you telling me all this?"

Lisa : "Oh please, don't tell me there is nobody else in this world you care about? I don't want this World to return to it's natural state, chaos."

This woman gave off a very, very intellectual aura. Even though she already named herself, she still felt like a stranger to Jens, but something reminded her of someone he used to know.

Lisa : "Is this your friend? It seems she's under the Gluttony effect."

Jens : "You know of the Authority of Gluttony?"

She made a little laugh.

Lisa : "Oh please, I think you're misunderstanding who I am. I'm Lisa Wilbourn, an Ex-Warden."

Jens : "I… don't know what that means."

Lisa : "Wait what?! You're Jens, right? The Lost King Jens? What the hell happened to you? I know you lost your memories, but now… you don't even the Wardens? The Organization YOU created?"

He started thinking, but the name 'Wardens' didn't say anything to him. It felt like something he has never heard off, yet familiar.

Lisa sighed.

Lisa : "The Wardens is an organization that operates whenever you're in danger. After you awoken the Legacy of Leo, we got released. However, I quit being a Warden, after I noticed how much fucked up shit was going on, but I'm here to help you personally!"

Jens : "A-Ah?!"

Still confused, Jens started questioning.

Jens : "I created them? For what reason?"

Lisa : "To protect the world from the Witches and The Endbringers."

Jens : "Oh… now that the Witches are about to return, the Wardens are reappearing, am I right?"

Lisa : "Yup!"

Jens : "I see. Tell me, what kind of power do you have?"

Lisa : "Ask me whatever you want, friend?"

Whatever he wants? His thoughts start to race, should he ask something hard? Something easy? Maybe it's better to start with a normal question.

Wait, what has that to do with her power? Does she have some kind of foresight? Eternal knowledge?

Decided. As he looked at Rem, he noticed the shadow changing a little bit, because of the candles, and was curious about the time.

Jens : "What–"

Lisa : "It's exactly twelve."

He gulps. What the actual hell? Did she just predicted what he was gonna ask?

Lisa : "Let me tell you this, I'm very… Very good at guessing. Haha!"

Suddenly she walks out of the room. Like, in a dash.

Jens starts thinking, what the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Good at Guessing"

This could mean a lot of things. Intuition? Prediction? Foresight?

He decided to turn back towards Rem and looked at her with Sorrow and Melancholy embracing him. He wants to cry, because he was unable to save her. He didn't know her that well, but the fact that she fought at his side, and is gone because of him, makes him extremely sad.

Lisa : "Turn around!"

Suddenly, he hears the girl again.

Suddenly, she was wearing different clothes. She had a mask on her face and was reading a book. She sat on a chair where visitors come.

Lisa : "Now tell me, where are we going next, my dear Jens?"


	33. Chapter 30

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 4 - "I Will Never Forgive"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Victoria : "Are you finished playing around?"

Exhausted, no energy left in his body, Qrow wiped away the sweat that was dripping from his forehead.

He looked at the thing which stood in front of him, a beautiful, yet terrifying girl. Her beauty could be compared with a goddess.

Her voice contained both a lovely charm, and a roar of arrogance and irritation.

Qrow : "Victoria, stop this. You know I won't return to Vincent."

Vincent, that was a name which has been mentioned quite a lot, but who was this individual?

Victoria : "Stop wasting your—"

Qrow : "Why don't you realize what you're doing? You're following Vincent's orders, you're not helping Jens in any kind of way. The only one right here who is helping Jens is me, not you."

Victoria : "Vincent gave us a place in this world. He gave us a duty, and I will not disobey. I am the one leading the Junior Wards, and I'll show them discipline. They got to know what we're up against Qrow."

Qrow : "There is no 'we'. _We_ do not work together, not anymore. You're signing children up for a war which isn't even worse, and the worst… It's unwinnable."

Victoria : "You can't manipulate me like Tattletale, Raven or Weiss—"

Qrow : "I am not manipulating you, I'm confronting you with facts. Even though I would love to have my niece back, staying away from Jens is the safest we can do."

Victoria : "But then the–"

Qrow : "There is no beating the Washuu King! Fucking listen to me!"

The tone of his voice changed. It didn't even sound convincing at all to Victoria, it felt more like the voice was filled with Sorrow and Despair.

Victoria : "You're wrong. We've protected our Kingdom against Medusa and against the Leviathan for three times now. Of course, we lost those we kept dear, but that doesn't mean that Victory against someone like the Washuu King is impossible, you're a fool that you don't understand that."

Qrow : "No… I'm not the **Fool**. I chose the right path, you could've chosen the path which Jens desired you to choose, but instead, you chose to be a **Fool**."

Victoria bit her teeth.

Victoria : "I'm not convinced. If you want me to believe something foolish like that, you should come with better—"

Qrow : "Then what about Leo… Do you think his death was something like **Justice**?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes.

Qrow : "His own son killed him. He turned into a monster, just for power."

Victoria : "Look who's talking."

Hearing this, Qrow dashes with his last bit of energy forward towards Victoria. He grabs his great sword and aims for her head. Victoria aimed the palm of her right hand towards Qrow and released a barrage of Icicle arrows.

Dashing to the side, Qrow dodged the Water Magic and ducked. He was fast, really fast, even with only having a fatal amount of Aura. Victoria could barely react to his movements, and before she knew, Qrow swung his sword and aimed for her legs but—

"CLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

The sound of metal and metal colliding each other flowed trough both of their ears. He had a solid hit on her, but it was protected by some kind of…

Forcefield.

Victoria swung her hand and made it rain icicle arrows, but Qrow jumped back, dodging every single arrow.

He was at the very least a few meters away from her, and that's when he realized her power.

Qrow : "Semblance of Force Manipulation. I see, you use natural forces, electricity, gravity, magnetic power, am I right?

Victoria grinned.

Victoria : "You sure look dumber than you are. Perhaps, yes, you're right."

Qrow : "I see. So you got a Force Field, continuously around your skin, that's problematic–"

Victoria swings her hand, trying to create and fire an icicle barrage towards Qrow, but right when she released the attack, Qrow ducked and aimed for her legs. Nothing left to protect her, as Victoria wasn't that fast with her reaction time, Qrow swung his swords trying to cut her legs off. But again, it had no effect and dashed back.

Victoria : "I'm Invincible Qrow. You can't beat me."

Invincibility, something similar to Regulus Corneas' authority. A mysterious power, which is able to be ignored if you know the key to the truth. However, there wasn't any kind of clue of what her power was. No story behind it, tale, legend or myth. It was her Semblance which allowed her to neglect such a power attack.

Qrow : "Invincibility heh? Sounds interesting to me. Every power has a weakness, and so has yours, I'm sure."

Victoria : "There's still a choice for you, return to us, and obey."

Qrow : "Fuck no, I'm on my own, Glory Hole."

Victoria bit her own teeth as hard as she could, possibly that strong that her teeth could break, but thanks to her powers, that was impossible.

Qrow dashed forward again. He transformed his great sword into a shotgun and started shooting at her. Into her face, heart, limbs, nothing made her move an inch. She didn't even blink.

Now that he was close enough to hit her, Qrow transformed his shotgun into a scythe, and tried to cut her head off, however he got pushed back by some incredibly powerful force. An invisible, powerful force pushed Qrow at least ten meters back.

The force was so powerful that Qrow started to cough blood, and wiped it away with his hands.

Victoria : "You aren't learning. Don't you see what is going on in this world? The Washuu King has awoken, and is in action. If we don't stop him together, there won't be any, beautiful yet cruel world for us to live in! Why don't you understand that?! You, psychotic maniac!"

Qrow grinned. It wasn't a smile, but Victoria recognized that expression.

Victoria : "What's so funny?"

Qrow : "Beautiful yet Cruel… That's a nice description. Whatever the fuck you think, I won't be brainwashed by Vincent anymore."

Victoria : "It's not about Vincent, we're The Wardens! We exist to protect Jens! That's why we were born, raised, and created! All to protect him!"

Qrow : "Then why don't you understand that all that you're doing, isn't making Jens feel safer? You're supporting Vincent, not Jens."

Victoria : "Shut… The fuck… Up!"

Qrow : "I won't obey his sick, cruel designs. Don't you understand? He's ordering children, to fight in this impossible war. You all will die in vain. There is no beating Washuu."

Victoria : "You're a liar. Vincent gave us so much. He gave us a place in this world–"

Qrow : "Shut up. Listen, you're the Head Warden, right?"

Victoria nodded, she was too pissed off to actually say something.

Qrow : "Have you no shame? Signing them up for Vincent's war? Train them, become friends them, teaching them to fight what they can't beat. This isn't just Vincent, but also your sins will be what they'll pay for. You sacrifice people, children, all just for Vincent?"

Victoria : "I had enough to be honest. It's time for you to be taken back to where you belong."  
Qrow : "NEVER!"

Qrow grabbed his sword and transformed it into a shotgun. He aimed for the ground under legs so the ground would make her lose balance, which is what happened exactly.

Qrow shot the ground, Victoria lost balance, and that's when he dashed towards her, he transformed his weapon into the scythe form and tried to break trough her forcefield, but right before he could hit it, Victoria created a forcefield at her left, and protected herself entirely.

Then, she pointed her hand towards him, and released a growing, sphere, force field around her. It pushed Qrow back a few meters.

Victoria : "Prepare for Redemption."

Unexpected. This wasn't able to be predicted.  
Victoria used the force field which surrounded her skin to fly. She suddenly floated in the air, few meters in the sky and flied right towards Qrow.

Qrow knew that the impact of her fist would break his jaw, or even kill him, and decided to disengage.

He jumped into a valley and landed perfectly on his feet. He kept running and running until he was at a bridge.

He looked behind him quickly, and saw Victoria flying towards him with very fast speed. So, he decided to jump off the bridge into the water.

Just before Qrow would hit the water, he grabbed his weapon and released Water Mana out of his weapon, and so, the Water became solid, ice.

He landed perfectly, and started running again. However, ice wasn't the best kind of surface to run on, it slowed him down a bit.

Victoria started casting Fire magic and released it, aiming for Qrow. Qrow used the shotgun to launch himself into the air, and dodged the fireball. He then dived into the water and tried to find some kind of sewer to hide in, because he knew, he stood no chance against her.

The water was clear, but it was dark, dark outside. It was very hard to see anything, and so, he grabbed a Yang Mana Stone, shattered it with his hand, and created light.

He noticed a sewer tube to his left, and entered it. He knew that he couldn't keep his breath for too long, so he swum as fast as he could.

He kept swimming, swimming, and swimming, until he saw the moon reflected on the surface of the water, he found a way out of the sewer and jumped out of it.

He realized that he wasn't too far away from his original location where the fight started, but this was far enough.

He looked around him, in the water pit, and there was no trace of Victoria, until he felt a breeze of wind behind him. There was bearly any wind, so he knew, something was approaching him, and he dashed to the left.

How lucky he was, was indescribable. He actually dodged a powerful punch of Glory Girl, who was still chasing him. He grabbed her leg and threw her right through a stone wall of a building and ran away, again.

But then, another woman appeared.

Qrow : "For… fuck sake."

Victoria was in the ruins of a building, but a new opponent stood in front of him.

She wears a cute costume, and has pink, brown, and white hair. Her eyes differ from each other, she was unique. But he knew that he saw her before.

Qrow : "Neo."

She didn't say anything. But she nodded.

She ran towards Qrow. The first thing he did, was trying to punch her, however she grabbed his muscular arm and used it to send herself flying into the air and kicked him right at the chin.

This woman, girl, whatever, was acrobatic.

Her kick was powerful, Qrow almost lost balance and fell, but as he fell, he used his shotgun to launch himself back on his feet.

He used the shotgun and aimed at her. But she grabbed her umbrella, and swung with it, and actually changed the course of the bullet. This woman was extraordinarily.

Qrow : "Why is the Blood Cloud working with the Wardens?! This is wrong! No!"

Qrow ran towards Neo and kicked her into the air, but she used the umbrella to fall to the ground slowly, and as she fell, she landed on his shoulders and tried to break his arm by spinning it, which didn't work, as Qrow grabbed her arms and threw her towards the same ruin where Glory Girl was lying.

As she was sent flying, she used the umbrella to not break her back by landing on something hard, and landed on her feet successfully. Right then, she stepped aside, trying to show something.

Qrow looked, and he realized, that Victoria was gone.

Qro : "What the—-"

Suddenly, Qrow feels something piercing trough his shoulder, it was a lightning bolt.

It wasn't even raining, stormy, there was barely a breeze outside. But thanks to the energy that the two of them released in the battle, Victoria was able to manifest electricity and pierced right trough his shoulder. She appeared behind him. Her power was able to manipulate space too, it seems.

Qrow lost consciousness and started bleeding even more. Out of his mouth came a fuck ton of blood, and his shoulder back a red river of blood.

Victoria : "I'm sorry, former associate Warrior, Qrow Brawen, but there is no redemption left for you. Good work Neo."

Neo smiled and winked.

Victoria walked towards the nearly dead Qrow to bring him back to 'Vincent'. Until she received a telepathic call.

? : "Glory Girl, what sector are you at?"

Victoria : "Dragon Kingdom, West, Water Gate City Priestella, who is this?"

As telepathic calls were only accessible through the Wardens, she wasn't afraid to tell her current location.

It was the voice of a woman, it was a powerful, and steady voice.

Alexandria : "Alexandria here. How is the target?"

Victoria : "I just dealt with him. Pathetic. He's nearly dead, I'll bring him back to the headquarters of the Wardens. Why the call, if I may ask?"

Alexandria : "Legend is down. He isn't dead, but he's nearly dead. He's very, very close to Jens, and he possibly fought against the Washuu King."

Victoria : "Legend?!"

Legend, that was the name of the Leader of The Wardens.

Victoria : "Is the Washuu King still in the area?"

Alexandria : "We do not have that information. Legend is safe, for now. You've to bring Qrow to us and meet Jens as soon as possible."

Victoria : "Miss, I don't understand. What is going on?"

Alexandria : "The Barrier of The Sanctuary is collapsing. Jens will be doing the Trials, I'm confident about that. But if the Washuu King takes them too, the Barrier might disappear permanently."

Victoria : "Understood. I'll head as fast as possible back to the Head Quarters and will meet you—"

Suddenly, a dark, red kind of light appears in front of Victoria.

Victoria : "I'm sorry, it has to be delayed. It seems Qrow has company."

The dark, red light forms a portal and out of the portal, appears a woman. Black hair, red uniform. Huge blade. It was unable to be mistaken, this was Raven Branwen.

Raven : "Glory Girl."

Victoria : "Raven."

Hearing this, Alexandria responds.

Alexandria : "ABORT ABORT! DISENGAGE VICTORIA, I'M TELLING YOU, DISENGAGE. THAT WOMAN IS DANGEROUS!"

Victoria ignores this, and keeps staring at Raven Branwen, who stood only a few meters away from her.

Alexandria : "DO NOT DISOBEY, LISTEN TO MY ORDERS–"

Raven : "It seems you put my younger brother in a very, very sorry state. Are you happy with this?"

Victoria : "It seems you've been scheming, Raven. Co-operating with the Washuu King?"

Raven : "That was a mistake. I did not know that. You know that I'm the last person that would want to hurt Jens. In contrast to my brother, I actually care about him."

Victoria : "In contrast to your brother, you don't care about your family. So why are you here?"

Raven : "Oh please, can't a sister just help out her younger brother?"

No response.  
Raven sighs and claps her hands, suddenly another individual comes out of the portal.

Neo looks at the two of them, with anger in her eyes.

She is a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She has a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wears a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Vernal wears maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wears dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

Victoria : "Oh… Look who we have here… The long… Long lost… Spring Maiden."

Raven : "Vernal… Deal with them. I'll bring my brother back to safety."


	34. Chapter 31

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 5 - "I Want To Forgive"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Victoria : "The Spring Maiden, The Branwen Betrayer, and Qrow Branwen? This sure is a surprise for me."

This sure was, a very, very complicated situation. Qrow was on the ground, on the point to die. Neo and Victoria Glory were facing Raven Branwen and Vernal, the Spring Maiden.

Vernal : "Raven, should I start?"

Raven : "No. Heal my brother, I'll deal with these two."

Vernal : "Understood."

The voice of Vernal was calm. She was absolutely loyal to Raven.

Victoria : "Oh my, am I going to fight against the one that destroyed Team STRQ? Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, all of them left, because of you."

Raven : "I don't have time for your misplaced blame girl. If you want to blame someone for all the tragedies that happened, go fight with your Vincent."

Suddenly, Neo narrows her eyes and forms fists out of her hands.

Raven : "I'm sorry Neo, but the truth is hard to come by. Your _So-Called Father_ is a crazy maniac."

Victoria : "I've had enough. Neo, let's deal with them."

Neo and Glory Girl run towards Raven. Immediately, Raven screams:

Raven : "Vernal! Now! Heal Qrow!"

Raven put on her mask and dashed forward. Exactly that instant, Vernal ran towards Qrow and started casting healing magic. The Magic created an icicle sphere around them, so Neo and Victoria could not interfere with hem.

Victoria created a stairway with her Force Fields and allowed Neo to run up. She jumped off the stairs and tried to land on Raven. However, Raven created a portal and send Neo towards the sky. A portal opened up above them and Neo was send flying, she used her Umbrella to land perfectly, but that costed time.

Victoria decided to attack herself, she created a spear of light and threw it towards her. She enhanced the spear with her powers, and changed the gravity, so the course of the spear was unpredictable.

Raven grabbed her Yin Sword out of the case which was on her waist and created a black hole, which made the spear disappear. Then, Raven ran towards Victoria and tried to cut her right arm off, however the Force Field avoided that from happening. She dashed back, and analyzed the situation.

Raven : "Your Semblance, that's—"  
Victoria : "Shut up!"

Raven : "It's sad that the heir of the Glory Family turned out to be trash like you. Your mother could've been proud of you, but instead, you chose this path, of becoming a **Fool**."

Victoria : "STOPSTOPSTOP! LOOK WHO IS TALKING! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! YOU'RE THE DEVILS THAT OUR KING TALKS ABOUT! YOU'RE THE DEVILS THAT MADE US THE MINDLESS SLAVES OF EMERADA! YOU'RE ALL DISGUSTING!"

Raven : "I don't care what you say, I'll kill you today, and bring back my brother to safety. Even though I broke contact with my family, I cannot allow a piece of shit like you kill them."

Hearing this, Victoria enraged and released a blizzard of Ice. Spears, Arrows, Swords, every weapon that could be think off, was created in an Ice form and send towards Raven.

Victoria : "Icicle Brand Arts: Icicle Line!"

All those weapons were send flying towards Raven, she grabbed her Fire Sword and released a shield of flames, melting the weapon with ease.

Not noticing, Neo landed on her feet behind Raven and kicked her in the back. Raven didn't lose balance and instead aimed for Neo now.

Raven : "Tsk!"

Raven swung her Fire Sword and released a line of fire flying towards Neo.

Neo gasped, but didn't make a noise.

Neo's body shattered in millions of pieces.

Raven : "Good thing I met you before, Neo… That's the Semblance of Illusions."

Yes, her body didn't actually shatter in millions of pieces. She could use her Semblance to confuse her opponents or targets. Not only this, she's also able to alter her appearance, and change her eyes, hair, clothes, and it costs no energy what so ever.

Raven looked around her, and realized that Neo appeared next to Victoria, who created an Ice bow and fired Ice Arrows towards Raven.

Raven dodged those with dashing to the left and right, when Victoria needed to reload her bow, Raven dashed towards them.

Raven grabbed her Yang Sword and with all the energy she had, she started attacking the force field with ridiculous fast pace. She swung her sword, and kept swinging, swinging, and swinging. Then, suddenly, Victoria walked back.

Victoria : "Agh!"

Suddenly, something similar to glass, which surrounded Victoria, shattered in pieces. It had the same effect as glass, if you break one point, all the other parts shatter easier.

Raven : "It's time for you to surrender Glory Girl. I do not desire to kill you. This is your choice, either go back, and leave my family alone. Or continue, and die in the same way like many, many children died, including members of my Team."

Victoria : "You… Piece of shit! Neo, summon reinforcements!"

Neo made a few somersaults backward, meanwhile she did that, Raven grabbed her Wind Sword and released a hyper sonic wind attack, which could slash through flesh. Right when the attack hit Neo, Neo shattered, again, using her Semblance.

Raven : "It seems I wasn't able to deal with her, and now you're calling reinforcements, how tragic. Vincent really hasn't improved the Warriors nor the Wardens."

Victoria : "Okay, fucker, thats enough. How dare you talk about our Excellency like that? Don't you feel ashamed? Running away from everything you had, and then expect to people praise your attitude?"

Raven : "Don't get me wrong Victoria, I admire your passion and determination. But this will not bring Victory, you're dividing yourself from reality."

Victoria : "Fuck you!"

Victoria used her Gravity side of her Semblance and started flying towards Raven. She covered her fists with Force Fields and tried to punch her.

Raven realized what she was trying to do, and so, she stood still and waited for the right moment.

Victoria was flying, and was 10 meters away from Raven. However, Raven still, did not move.

Victoria was flying, and was 5 meters away from Raven. However, Raven still, did not move.

Victoria was flying, and was 1 meters away from Raven. However, Raven still, did not move.

Then, out of nowhere, Raven dashed forward with her blade, and successfully, dodged Victoria's attack, and cut her right arm off.

Victoria fell on the ground, she screamed out of pain and agony. She became a fountain of blood.

Victoria : AAahhh…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

Raven : "I am very sorry. But you left me no choice. Now, I'm bringing my brother back to safety—"

Suddenly, a bright, white light appeared around Victoria, and new individuals appeared around her.

There were three new persons that Raven hasn't met before. Then, behind one of the persons, a girl appears which she did met once.

Victoria : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

? : "Amy, go help your sister. She's in a terrible state, reattach her arm and bring her back to the Head Quarters."

It was a calm, manly voice. It was an adult man. Raven had never met this person before, but she knows who this was.

He wears a blue-green or possibly green-white skintight suit, with a heavy hood and cape built in and sleeves that drape over his hands. The interior of his hood and sleeves are filled with a soft green or possibly blue-green light.

Amy : "Understood!"

Sister, Amy was the sister of Victoria Glory. The Glory Family is a very popular family, and when you harm one of them, you're most likely going to die, as a lot of people will go after you.

Amy has frizzy brown hair and has freckles on her face. She wears a robe with a large hood and a scarf that covered the lower half of her face. The robe is a alabaster white and had a medic's red cross on the chest and the back.

Amy ran towards Victoria and started healing her.

Eidolon : "My name is Eidolon–"

Raven : "I know who you are. But I don't think I met with the others, except her, Annie Leonhardt, it is, right?"

Raven pointed towards a girl. She has beautiful blue eyes, she wears a simple outfit, and has short blonde hair, and a roman nose.

Annie : "Sorry, perhaps I forgot someone foolish like you, but have we met?"

Raven : "Yes. I remember you, at the Lugnician Capital, it was _you_ who survived, I barely remember anything, but I remember you."

Eidolon : "Leonhardt, is she talking about your mission at the capital?"

Annie : "It appears so."

Raven : "Anyway, putting that aside, I don't think I've met with the others."

A person walks forward. She wears a heavy black cloak and skintight black bodysuit with black-painted metal kneepads, gauntlets, belts and pockets. Her mask is made of black-painted metal. Her costume included a "voluminous" cloak in dark gray urban-camouflage, with a hood.

She has two crossbows, and has a tranquiliser cartriges for them mounted on the forearm of her costume.

Shadow : "My name is Shadow Stalker, Shadow, in short. I'm one of the Elite members of the Wardens."

Amy turns around, while still healing.

Amy : "Amy Glory, the sister of the girl you almost murdered."

Raven : "Right, so it appears you all are here to deal with me, am I right?"

Eidolon : "As the 3rd Leader, with Legend's status being unknown, and Alexandria being on a mission, I've come here to stop you. As you got the Spring Maiden with you, I would like to meet her before we enter any kind of physical interference. Allow me to introduce us, we're The Wardens, with a Warrior among us."

Raven : "VERNAL!"

A steady, angry, irritated voice of Raven, called for Vernal. The ice sphere where Vernal and Qrow were, melted, and Qrow was gone. Vernal approached Raven stood next to her.

Eidolon : "So this is the long, lost Spring Maiden. What happened to her?"

Raven : "She was under control of the King of Lugnica, until he forgot his place, Vernal decided to run away, and now she's under the command of the Branwen Tribe. She's my loyal, commander."

Eidolon : "So that's the case. Let me make this clear, I do not wish to fight you. If you join us, we'll–"

Raven : "Whatever the fuck you say, I will never join bugs like you. The Wardens, The Warriors, I will not join any of those."

Eidolon : "Rather rude, it's tough to talk to you normally. Could you tone it down a little bit, I'm trying to be polite Raven."

Raven : "I do not care. Vernal, is Qrow safe?"

Vernal : "Yes. I've teleported him to Yang Xiao Long."

Suddenly, Eidolon moves his head from Vernal, to Raven.

Eidolon : "To your daughter? What are you trying to do, get your daughter killed?"

Raven : "She is strong. I've dealt with Victoria, she won't go after Qrow anymore, now that the Washuu King is there and so in Qrow. It would result into her real identity getting revealed. So let's keep it short and simple, I've already dealt with your plan."

Eidolon : "No, you're making things worse. If the Barrier collapses, the Witches will be active again. That's what we're trying to avoid."

Raven : "Jens is with Tattletale, Yang, Qrow, Melissa, I believe he can do it. There's no need for you guys to interfere. That's why, I'm going to injure you all so fucking badly, that you can't even fly back to Eldia."

Shadow : "Mentioning that name as if it means nothing, you're reckless. Eidolon-sama, am I allowed to fight her?"

Eidolon : "Yes, Shadow Stalker, go for Raven. I'll deal with Vernal. Annie Leonhardt, you go and protect Amy and Victoria whatever it takes."

Shadow : "Understood."  
Annie : "Whatever."

The responses differ, but they all meant the same. They were on it.

Annie walked casually towards Amy and Victoria and created a dome of a substance which was unbreakable, some kind of crystal. It had a dark blue color to it.

Raven : "Vernal, don't waste your power on Eidolon, he's not worth it."

Eidolon : "Oh, it seems I'm underrated? I think you forgot that I'm in the top ten strongest individuals of this world sweety, I doubt anyone here can deal with me."

Raven : "It doesn't matter if you're in the top ten, your Semblance is easy to fight against. Vernal, remember what I taught you."

Vernal : "Understood."

Eidolon started flying, it was part of his Semblance, and flew right towards Vernal. Vernal ran away into an alley and left the battlefield, with Raven and Shadow Stalker still standing in front of each other.

Shadow Stalker grabbed her Crossbow and said,

Shadow : "Let's see what the Branwen name means to you."

Raven : "I'm more than a name, Shadow Stalker."

Shadow Stalker grinned.

Shadow : "Proof it."

Raven, with her mask on, dashed towards Shadow Stalker, who tumbled to the left, started firing her Arrows out of her crossbow right towards Raven Branwen.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "Excuse me? I barely know you, what is going on?"

Lisa : "Hm? You haven't met Glory Hole yet?"

That word, it made Jens laugh from the inside very bad, so bad, that he actually couldn't keep his laugh inside and grinned.

Lisa : "That's a no. She's the Head Warden, she's the one that gives all the Junior Wards the orders–"

Jens : "Slow down, what are the Wardens, Wards, Who is this…Glory Hole?"

This time, he tried to say it as serious as he could and asked what was going on.

Lisa : "The Wardens is an organization that you created. You trained children to fight in an upcoming war. Sadly enough, Vincent corrupted the system, and now they're following his orders. Though, because it would be suspicious to entirely remove the Jens thingy, he made it so that they indirectly help you, but they stay kinda away from you? I know it's complicated, also hard to explain. But after I realized what was going on there, after I realized that we were not helping you, but helping the enemy, I knew there was no way back, and so, I left the Wardens, and started a life here."

It was a lot to remember, but Jens did his best to understand what Lisa was saying.

Jens : "Vincent…?"

Lisa : "Yup, he's one of the guys that are in this war. With you, being one of them too."

Jens : "What War, I do not understand."

Lisa : "Well, the story of the Kings. Leo King, Lost King, Washuu King. Vincent isn't one of those, and because of his lack of self confidence, he envied you, and the other two kings, and decided to interfere with this war."

Jens : "So… Vincent, Me, Regulus and Masquerade are in it?"

Lisa : "It's hard to say if Regulus is the Leo King, which is, indeed, a possibility. The chances that he's the Leo King are around fifty procent. Masquerade being the Washuu King is basically confirmed after the Crusade's in the Royal Capital. You being the Lost King is a fact, because you told everyone you were it, even before your Amnesia. Vincent is just a loser."

Jens : "A-Ah… I see. What… Were we back then?"

Lisa : "We two? Master and Servant? Though, we were quite close, rather friends. Not besties, but friends!"

Jens : "Aha. It's nice to see you again, Lisa Wilbourn."

Lisa : "Sorry, even though I left the Wardens. I still want to follow the Wardens Rule. My real identity must remain a secret when I'm in costume. From now on, call me Tattletale! The Princess of Information."

Jens : "What is Glor—"

Lisa : "Victoria Glory. Her actual Warden name is Glory Girl. But Glory Hole became a thing."

Jens : "Why haven't I met any Wardens until now then?"

Lisa : "We were sealed, didn't I already explain that? You sealed them after you were leaving. But then, you never came back, because you know, Amnesia. After you awoken the Leo Legacy, they returned. Luckily, I left before the sealing."

Jens : "I see. Let me introduce you to the others Tattletale! It will be a pleasure to work with you. Oh also, if you know some stuff about my past, please tell me."

Lisa : "I will!"

Jens looks towards Rem, and puts his hand on hers.

Jens : "I'll kill Gluttony. I promise that."

Lisa looks at Jens, she notices that he's sad, but she decides to not say anything about it. Until,

Jens : "Let's go downstairs, and meet with the Emilia Camp. I've some questions for you Tattletale."

Lisa : "Understood!"

Her costume is a skintight black-and-lavender outfit. The bodysuit is primarily lavender, with black lines; one horizontal stripe across the upper chest, a vertical stripe slashing down from that, another horizontal line jutting out from halfway down that vertical one, followed by another vertical line piercing that horizontal line.

The two of them walk towards the stairs, right before they leave, Jens looks back at Rem and nods to himself.

Then, the two of them leave the house, where the others are.

Otto : "Hmh? Who is that?"

Lisa : "Otto Suwen, second child. Suwen family tree. Picoutatte. Nice to meet you."

Otto : "A-Ah?!"

Jens : "Tattletale! Don't do that, that's creepy!"

Jens got slightly embarrassed and told her to not do that again. Tattletale grinned.

Lisa : "Just kiddi~ng, jeez. Anyway, my name is Tattletale. I'm an old friend of Jens. Let's say that I know quite a lot about what the hell is going on these days. So if you don't mind, I'll assist you in your journey on defeating the other Kings."

Emilia : "The Other Kings?"

Lisa : "Hmm? Jens, you didn't tell it to Emilia yet?"

Jens : "Well, I was about—, wait, how do you know Emilia?"

Lisa : "Half-elf, Silver hair, purple eyes, she's contracted with The Great Spirit, Beast of The End of The Eternally Frozen Lands. Born in Elior Forest."

Emilia : "Aaah?! That's scary! How did you do that?"

Lisa : "Oh, right. Let me explain. I got the Semblance of Information Extrapolation. I'm best described as a short ranged clairvoyant or better yet as a pericog having the ability to extrapolate an incredible wealth of inference from the smallest trace of data. I need to have some information about the target to begin with, and my power fills in the gaps in my knowledge, allowing me to crack passwords, profile and cold read people around me, and make predictions about the most likely outcome of a given situation, among other things."

Nathan : "That is… amazing!"

Suddenly, a barrage of Ice needles storms down towards Emilia and the group. Immediately, Nathan summons a barrier of light, desummoning the magic attack.

They look towards who attacked them, and yes… It were.

Lethias : "Tattletale. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sapphire : "Prepare to pay for what you did."

The blue haired, and brown haired, mysterious boys, suddenly attacked Tattletale.

Tattletale : "Jeez, you two never have enough of me, do you?"

Sapphire : "We finally received our orders. It seems you are scheming. Tattletale, Junior Warden."

Tattletale : "I see."

Jens : "What is going on? Do you know these two?"

Tattletale : "Colleagues. Nathan, they're affiliated with Annie Leonhardt and Starla Hyades from that day. Melissa, they're the cause of your curse. Let's see, it seems they're angry because the news of me leaving The Wardens has finally leaked."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Raven releases a sphere of fire, setting the buildings around her in fire, so she can see Shadow Stalker easier.

Shadow : "Prepare to die."  
Raven : "Hyaa!"

Raven swung her sword, but Shadow Stalker ducked towards the left and fired seven steel arrows out of her crossbow.

Raven dashed back, and tried to block every of them, but one hit her in the shoulder, making her bleed.

Raven : "Ugh.."

Shadow : "Shadows… Let us hunt those, who've fallen to Darkness. Impure fool!"

Shadow tumbled forward, and suddenly, she became invisible.

Raven : "Semblance of The Shadow State."

Suddenly, Raven hears the ground behind her, as if someone was walking there, and she swung her sword towards there. Then, Shadow Stalker became visible again and tumbled back.

Shadow : "You're stronger than they say."

Raven : "You're more obnoxious than they say."

Shadow : "Tsk~!"

Shadow Stalker tumbles forward again, entering the Shadow State, and became invisible.

Raven doesn't have much energy left, and Shadow Stalker has only a few arrows left.


	35. Chapter 32

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 6 - "Armed and Ready"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Standing in the small village, where only the group was standing outside, the atmosphere was intense. Everyone was ready to fight.

Lethias : "Jens, don't side with her. She abandoned you and The Wardens. We, The Warriors, cannot forgive such deed."

Saphire : "Indeed. _You_ , Tattletale, how dare you to show your face after to ran away?"

Lisa : "Hm. It appears Sapphire is still a dick as ever. Lethias on the other side, seems to have changed. Could it be because of the Rose Extermination operation?"

Before anyone could respond to that, Lisa already knew the answer.

Lisa : "Hmh. That's the case indeed. You sure are a weird one Lethias. First siding with Ruby Rose, and then you helped Jens sealing her, and now you're blaming me for running away? Don't you see the twisted things you did?"

Yang : "Rose Extermination?"

Lisa : "Yes. Lethias helped destroying your hometown. Jens on the other hand, just sealed Ruby away, those were the orders."

Yang : "What? Don't tell me—"

Lisa : "They destroyed your home. They scattered your family. Taiyang Xiao Long and the others are still safe, though it had quite an impact on your family, it seems."

Lethias : "Stop telling lies. We did it for the greater good."

Lisa : "Oh? I'm pretty sure you just accepted the mission after you heard what money you would get for it. Betraying your own friends for gold, how filthy. You sure haven't changed, what so ever."

Sapphire : "Get the fuck out Lisa. It's not his fault his family needs it. What would you do in his state?"

Lisa : "I don't know. But that's not the case, is it? You two, are obnoxious. It's funny that you didn't react that anger on Yang and Weiss, because you two knew, you wouldn't stand a chance against them."

Yang : "What do you mean?"

Lisa : "It seems that they're scheming more than just bringing me back to Vincent. If I remember correctly, Team History was ordered to exterminate Team RWBY, find former Warriors and Wardens, and cause internal problems in the Dragon Kingdom, am I right?"

Suddenly, everyone is left in shock. Nobody knew what to say, except—

Sapphire : "OF COURSE! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW FUCKED UP THIS KINGDOM IS? IT'S THE SHRINE OF THE EARTH DEVIL. ALL THOSE DESCENDANTS OF THE DEVIL SHOULD SUFFER, AND DIE! JUST LIKE THE WITCH OF ENVY, AND YOU TATTLETALE!"

Spatting out all of his anger, Lethias puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back.

Nathan : "So… Starla and Annie, they were there… because of you? You are Team History?"

Lethias : "Yes."

Nathan : "Then don't you feel any kind of sorrow deep inside you? Your teammate died, because of the Washuu King. We have the same enemy, so why don't we work together?!"

Sapphire : "There is no working together. Starla died because she was weak. The weak dies, the strong lives, those are the rules."

Nathan : "She was your friend!"

Lethias : "You don't know us. So how can you say? We've survived many missions, operations and even missions where we had to kill those we kept dear. But we do it for a reason. We do it for a better world, a World which _our_ King believes in!"

Jens : "Vincent…"

Lisa : "It seems you forgot your place Lethias. Don't you remember what he did to your mother?"

Lethias bit his teeth.

Lethias : "Shut the fuck up Tattletale."

Lisa : "No, on a serious note, think about it. Vincent killed your mother because she was lying to him. He killed her because of that, don't you feel a single tear of hatred deep inside you?"

Lethias : "He gave me a place. I must respect that. If he wishes someone to die, then that has a reason, which I must respect."

Lisa : "What the fuck, that barely makes sense! Wake the hell up! He's using you!"

Sapphire : "No. He said we would finally have a place in this demonic world. He told us we would finally be somebody."

Jens : "You are a somebody! But there's no need to side with the enemy! Why would you work with Vincent? Vincent and the Washuu King have ties, they formed an alliance, and I believe Regulus Corneas is working with Masquerade too!"

Sapphire : "Enough. You truly don't understand what he sacrificed for us. We would never betray him for someone like you."

Jens : "But… You two helped me. Back in the Capital—"

Lethias : "That was before I realized your memories were gone. You were a good person, now it seems you chose the wrong path. For that, you'll die. All of you."

Lethias starts collecting Earth Mana, and Sapphire summons his snowboard. Everyone grabs their weapons, until—

Yang : "Jens. Go. Go to the Sanctuary. I'll deal with these two. Don't you dare to waste your time on these two. It seems we've a long history."

Jens : "What?! I cannot let you–"

Yang : "I am not alone. Ruby is with me. I know she's watching me. I'll prove myself right here, right now."

Lisa : "Hmmm, that sounds nice. Yang, would you mind if I join this fight? I think I know enough to defeat these two—"

Nathan : "I'm staying here too! Everyone go! We'll deal with these two!"

Jens : "A..Ah… I'm on it!"

Jens, Emilia, Otto, Melissa, Ram, and Weiss run to the other direction.  
Nathan, Yang Xiao Long and Tattletale are facing Sapphire and Lethias.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Lethias : "It seems you three all have chosen your path. Nathan, Yang, Tattletale, you all will die for choosing this."

Sapphire : "You…. Fuckers! I'LL WATCH YOU BURN!"

Yang : "Two of you. This is my fight. Make sure to help me, but I'll deal with them mostly. Understood?"

Nathan : "Got'cha!"

Lisa : "Stay out of Sapphire's Ice and Snow trail, it's capable of freezing your limbs. Try to fight Lethias from afar, his kicks and punches are possibly able to shatter your Aura with only a single hit."

Yang : "Alright. Then let's do this!"

Yang Xiao Long pointed her hands towards Lethias and Sapphire, and her Gauntlets entered the battle form. Tattletale took a few steps back, and Nathan started collecting enough Yang Mana.

Sapphire : "Is it time Lethias? Tattletale is with them, there might be a chance she knows our true weaknesses."

Lethias : "Calling Glory Girl? Let's see how strong Yang and Nathan are, if something goes wrong, summon her, or another Warden."

Sapphire : "Got'cha!"

Lethias took a step forward, but before he could start the fight, Sapphire grabs his shoulder and they looked in each other's eyes.

Lethias : "Sapphire… What is it?"

Sapphire : "Promise me we'll return to our home town… Together."

He smiled, and Lethias noticed tears in his eyes.  
It felt as if this 'Hometown' has a greater meaning to it. But what were they talking about?

Yang : "Enough talking around?"

Lethias : "You talk big for a girl who betrayed her own sister."

Suddenly, a breeze of anxiety flowed through Yang's gorgeous yellow hair. What did he mean by betray? As long as Tattletale and Yang can remember, she would be the last person to betray Ruby Rose.

Lisa : "What are you talking about? You're the ones–"

Lethias : "Shut up Tattlefuck. Yang, don't you feel bad? Don't you miss Ruby? But here you are now, you're standing on the side facing Ruby."

Yang : "What is that supposed to mean? Ruby was always on the side of Jens, if it means abandoning my duty as Team RWBY, I will do whatever it takes! There is nothing that I won't do for her!"

Lethias : "Is that so? I doubt she would want you to abandon RWBY over her, remember? She said it herself. Whatever happens, don't abandon RWBY."

Suddenly, Yang realizes what he's talking about. But Tattletale doesn't allow this to happen.

Lisa : "Yang! Don't let him manipulate you. Lethias is the easiest to read. He's clearly talking his way out of this, because he knows he can't win this fight! Do you really think Ruby would want you to stay with RWBY after she would realize what is going on with Vincent and the others?"

Yang : "I…I…"

Unable to say anything, Yang stood there, paralyzed. The world around her just froze. She was unable to think of anything except Ruby. Ruby Rose.

Just right now, she recalls the day everything happened.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The leaves of the trees were falling. It was the season of fall, autumn.

There was a house in the middle of a forest. The house is a two-story log cabin with what appears to be a sheet metal roof in dull red. The interior of the home features wooden walls and floorboards throughout the house.

The center of the living room is dominated by a light green rug, with a dark green couch and matching chair and a wooden coffee table centered in the rug. Between the couch and chair is an end table with a lamp on it.

Two girls were sitting on the dark green couch as they were looking at their mother.

Ruby : "Mama! On what mission are you today? Are you going to kill monsters?"

The girl with red hair and silver eyes was around five years old.  
The other girl, with yellow hair was around seven years old.

The woman who was standing in front of them looked almost exactly the same as Ruby Rose. She had the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and gradating black-into-red hair. She wears a white hood and a skirt.

? : "No sweety, I'm going on a mission far, far away from here. I'll return tonight. Behave while I'm gone, please. No parties!"

Her voice was filled with joy and empathy. She was the mother everyone wants. She was casual, relaxed, yet protective.

Suddenly, a voice was able to be heard from outside of the living room.

? : "Summer! Please help me, Raven and Qrow are coming tonight. What should I wear tonight?"

Summer : "Oh Taiyang, whatever you want of course. Don't overthink it please."

Taiyang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair is blonde, but subdued because of his age.

Yang : "Papa!"  
Ruby : "Papa!"

Taiyang : "Oh girls, no hugging please! Hahaha!"

A sudden smile appeared on his face as the two girls ran towards him and embraced him.

Yang : "Papa! Please, don't go! I-I'm scared alone."

Her happy voice from just a few seconds ago changed into that of a voice filled with anxiety.

Taiyang : "Come on Sunny Little Dragon, you've Ruby here. Also, a good friend of ours will be staying here while we're gone. Jens."

Yang : "B-But…"

Taiyang : "Trust me, everything will be okidokie, right Summer?"

Summer nodded. As she nodded, a sudden, yet expected ring was heard. It was the door-bell. Taiyang walked towards the door, and opened it. There, two individuals, possibly relatives stood.

Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen.

They entered the house, and hugged both Summer and Taiyang.

Yang : "Mommy!"

Yang ran towards Raven and hugged her leg, she was quite short compared to Raven. Raven looked down and smiled at Yang.

Raven : "Yang… You've grown while I was gone."

Yang : "Haaa? Really!? That's cool!"

And like that, her anxiety was washed away because of the happy moments with her family.

Ruby ran towards the man, Qrow, and tried to hug his arm by jumping.

Ruby : "Uncle Qrow! Have you missed me? Have you missed me?!"

Qrow : "Nope! Hahahaha!"

The quick response of Qrow and his laugh made Ruby smile. Everything was going so well in the family of Branwen, Xiao Long, and Rose.

Summer : "Kids, please go to your rooms."

? : "Wait, before you do that—"

Suddenly, another individual walks in. Blonde, nearly white hair, sky blue eyes, well built, handsome face, a man entered the house.

Jens : "Allow me to introduce myself before you guys leave, after that, let's make a picture of Team STRQ to give it to the kids, as a reminder!"

Summer : "Ah right, Ruby, Yang."

The man walks towards the kids, and crouches.

Jens : "My name is Jens. I think we'll be having an amazing time together! Be at ease please, your parents will return in no-time. While they're gone, we'll be playing hide and seek and other fun games! Does that sound cool?"

He smiled, and closed his eyes after he finished his sentence, slightly turning his head.

Yang and Ruby looked at the man, while their opinions differ from each other about the man, they knew one thing for sure.

"This man… He's so cool."

Yang : "Waaah! I'm not gonna seek!"  
Ruby : "Neither will I!"

Jens : "Hahahaha. Well, time for a picture?"

Summer nodded.  
Summer : "Let's go to the garden. I think the light is perfect there for a picture, don't you think?"

Jens : "Qrow? What do you think?"

Qrow : "Sure, let's go."

Summer, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow all waved towards Yang and Ruby as they left the house.

Yang : "Come back safely!"  
Ruby : "Kick their butts mom! Dad! You guys are the best!"

Jens followed Team STRQ, and grabbed Meteor. It was a blue and golden sphere which was able to take pictures and print them on paper.

Yang and Ruby ran upstairs and looked through the window as Jens made the picture. Everyone was posing.

As he made the picture, right after that, Raven swung her sword and created a portal. Taiyang walked in first, then Qrow, then Raven. As last, Summer was walking into it, but before she left, she looked at the house and nodded. Then, she turned back and walked into the portal, and like that, the portal disappeared.

Jens walked back into the house.

Immediately, the two girls ran towards Jens.

Ruby : "Ooooh! Can I see the picture please!"

Jens : "Of course! You can keep it, you and Yang!"

Yang and Ruby looked at the picture, analyzing it.

Summer and Taiyang were leaning against the same tree. Next to Taiyang, stood Raven, who was turning her back towards Qrow. Both Qrow and Raven were holding their weapon in their hands.

Ruby : "Waah! Mama and Papa, Raven and Uncle look so cool there!"

Jens : "Hmh! They're the coolest!"

Jens nodded and smiled. Ruby was amazed by Jens and her family. However, Yang did not feel the same.

There was a seed of doubt planted deep inside Yang Xiao Long. That seed which resided within her, did not bloom, at least… That's what she was hoping for.

Though, her family went on missions quite often. So what could possibly go wrong? There is no actual reason to think that this time would be different from all the other times.

Yang : "Ruby… I…"

Ruby : "Don't worry! Papa and Uncle are the strongest! Mama and Raven are the smartest! They're the perfect team! Whatever happens, they'll come back, and we'll be celebrating their return, like always!"

She smiled.

Yang : "Right."

She nodded.

Jens : "Yang. You're part of a very special family, do you know that? Same goes for you, Ruby Rose."

The two girls looked at the man.

Jens : "Ruby, do you want to become a Warrior one day?"

Ruby : "Of course! They're the coolest! They deliver judgement, and purify the world against all evil! Who wouldn't want to be that?"

Jens : "What about you Yang?"

Yang : "Well… I don't know. I don't feel special at all."

Jens laughed. The two girls looked confused at him.

Jens : "The Xiao Long family tree, is a special one. Just like the Rose family. Both families are one of the strongest families existing. I believe, that one day, you two will surpass your parents!"

As he said that, a bright light cleared up Yang's mind. It got purified, no, cleansed from all the fog of doubt and fear. Just that moment, she felt awoken.

But—

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Nathan : "Yang!

The voice of Nathan Harmonia called out her name. She was unsure what just happened, or why he screamed until—

Yang : "Huh?"

Suddenly, Yang felt a punch in her back. It was solid, and felt like a rock fell on her back. It hurt so much, but Yang used her gauntlets to launch herself into the air, and then she launched herself back.

She looked what punched her, and it was Lethias. Immediately, Lethias tried to punch Tattletale.

{Seventh Tier Earth Mana. 95% Earth Mana. 100% Aura. Small Breeze. Power Level, at the very least a solid SS, perhaps even a SS+. Warrior. Forgotten Kingdom. Troubled by EX-Warriors. Believer of Vincent. Semblance of Aura Shattering. Possible candidate for title YELLOW. Greenway Family. Mother is deceased. Father, abusive. Formerly extremely poor. Focuses on Aura points. One Punch or Kick on Aura Point could possibly mean death. Magic Skills are above average. Mana Rank is at least an SSS+. Lethias is strong. He's focusing on the Right Arm Aura Point. Moving to the left would be the most beneficial move.}

Just like that, a flash of information flashed right through Lisa's brain. Like her Semblance told her, she moved to the left, and Lethias missed.

Nathan : "El Fura!"

Nathan released a blast of wind and launched Lethias away, while flying, his back hit a wall, and he started coughing blood. He tried to stand up, but collapsed, and decided to stay on the ground for a bit. He put the palms of his hands on the ground and started draining the Earth Mana out of it, so he started healing.

Lisa : "Do not kill them! We can use them to gain information about Vincent and the others! Maybe even Ruby!"

Sapphire swung his hand, and changed the soil into Ice and snow. He summoned his Snowboard and started riding it, riding towards Yang.

Yang however, jumped into the air and fired a shot out of her gauntlets, shattering the ground around Nathan, Lisa and herself.

When she landed back on her feet, Sapphire stood right in front of her. As a reflex, she punched straight forward, releasing fire out of her gauntlets, but Sapphire dodged it by ducking. Then, Sapphire released Ice Magic right into her right arm, and froze it.

Nathan : "Fura!"

He released a shockwave of wind, sending it towards Sapphire, but he grabbed his Snowboard from his feet, and used it as a shield against the magic. Right then, Yang shot a bullet from the gauntlet which was frozen, shattering the ice encasing the gauntlet and the arm.

Lisa looked at the scene. Suddenly, her bracelet makes a sound. She looks at her bracelet and immediately ran towards Nathan. Noticing this, Sapphire immediately released a barrage of ice spears.

Nathan : "Baria!"

He created a giant light shield surrounding Lisa, himself and Yang, and the spears had no effect.

Arriving at Nathan, she first looks at both Yang, Nathan and Sapphire.

{Yang Xiao Long. Xiao Long family. Branwen family. Qrow is Uncle. Raven is mother. Taiyang Xiao Long is father. Good relationship with Summer. Bad relationship with Blake Belladonna. Good relationship with Weiss. Good relationship with Ruby Rose. Mother divorced her dad after an incident, they remained in contact. She awoke her Semblance after Summer passed away. Breaker level 8 at least. Gauntlets are powerful. Manipulating Fire with her Gauntlets is her Semblance. Bullets in Gauntlet are explosive. The ammo is Mana. Mana level is around an SS+. Power Level is at least an SSS+.}

No… No… No… This is not what she's looking for.

{Nathan Harmonia. Possible Noble. Unknown relationship to the Nobility. Has an Unactivated Semblance. Yang and Wind, combining possible. Born in Lugnica. SSS+ Mana Rank. At the very least an S+ in strength. Intellectual. A Thinker level 3. Powerful muscles, has a sixpack at least. Good relationship with Emilia Camp. Complicated feelings with Felt, Melissa. Trusts me Completely. Unknown Aura Level. Aura Color is Green.}

No… This is not what she wants… This is not what kind of information she wanted to gain from her allies.

{Sapphire Northshire. Warrior. Team HISTORY. Semblance of Snow. Ice Arts unlocked. Eight Tier of Water Magic. X Rank for Magic. X rank for Mana. 80% Aura left. Color is Blue. Unknown relationship with his younger sister. Father committed suicide. Absolutely loyal to Vincent. Brainwashed, highly possible. Not on good terms with Jens pre-amnesia. Originally a Warden, but got transferred. Unable to beat anyone from STRQ. One of the strongest Warriors right now. Annie is way stronger. Born in Forgotten Kingdom. Despises Emerada. Despises Lugnica. Despises Royalty. Despises Glory Girl. Bad relationship with Wardens and EX-Wardens. Has seen Eidolon, Legend, Alexandria and Dragon face to face. Loyal to Eidolon.}

"Oh? Rather something useful indeed", is what Tattletale was thinking right then. Right that moment. She looked at Nathan Harmonia and said,

Lisa : "Protect me. Ha!"

She winked her left eye, made a peace sign with her right arm, and put up a wicked grin on her pretty face.

Nathan : "W-What?!"

As she smiled, she ran towards a house and left entered it. Seeing this Sapphire grinned.

Sapphire : "Just as I thought. Once a betrayer, always a betrayer. Do you see it now? The truth? Those that are not on our side are the ones that are wrong."

Yang : "Shut… The fuck up! You don't know the first thing about what's good or wrong!"

Sapphire : "How do you know? You were never fucking there!"

Yang : "Yes. You're right. I don't know. I only know the Sapphire I remember back from when Jens was around. You're not the Sapphire I knew back then."

Hearing this, Sapphire gets angry, frustrated, furious. His soul was burning, filled with Wrath.

Sapphire : "DIE LIKE YOUR SISTER!"

Sapphire transforms his snow board into a sword and tries to cut her head off, Yang ducks, and punches him right into the stomach, right that moment, she send him flying towards a tree.

He lands against a tree, with the impact being that powerful, he collapses and loses consciousness.

Nathan : "H..Holy fuck. Yang."

Looking at Yang, her eyes were red instead of lilac and her hair was… different. It started to shine, no… burn.

Yang : "Take them as hostage. They know where Ruby is. I am sure."

Nathan : "Yang… Are you alright?"

Yang : "Nathan… Ruby Rose is my half-sister. There is nothing I won't do for her. Me not standing next to her is… unforgivable. I'll do whatever it takes to reunite with Ruby. She is everything that I have left Nathan… "

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Looking through out the window, gazing at the stars, Yang Xiao Long is bored. She looks to her left, and sees Ruby sleeping. She is so cute while she's sleeping.

Their room was pretty simple. Two beds in the center. The ceiling was decorated with crystals, and a window. The carpet was red, and the walls were wood.

Suddenly, she hears a noise she recognizes out of thousand things.

Yang : "Ruby! Wake up!"

She shakes her shoulders, and Ruby slowly opens her eyes. She's confused and looks around in the room if maybe there was something going on.

Ruby : "Y…Yang? What is it?"

She asks, while still being confused. It wasn't normal for Yang to wake Ruby up at midnight.

Yang : "They're back!"

Hearing this, Ruby wakes up completely and both of them run downstairs.

Jens was sleeping on the couch, and as Yang saw him, she grabbed his arm and tried to wake him up.

Yang : "Jens! Jens! Wake up! Mama and Papa are back!"

He opens his eyes, wakes up immediately and opens the door. Yang, Ruby and Jens leave the house and run towards Team STRQ until they realize… there was something wrong.

Taiyang's limbs were both covered in blood. Instead of having blonde hair, it was closer to red and black because of the blood.  
Qrow's weapon was shattered, and all his clothes were damaged, covered in blood, and messy.  
Raven's blades were all broken, her hair was a mess, and she was crying her eyes out. Her face was covered in blood, just like her clothing and her legs.

Ruby : "Papa… What happened? Where is Mama?"

Summer Rose was missing from Team STRQ.

Hearing this, Raven screams out of sorrow. She cried like a baby, because what happened that moment, was truly… A Tragedy.

Yang doesn't want to know, but she knows. She already knows. That feeling of doubt, that feeling deep inside her which blossomed, was right. Something horrible happened this mission.

Qrow : "I…I'm so sorry Jens."

Jens collapses to his knees, and stares at the remains of Team STRQ. He doesn't know what to say, and starts crying.

Yang : "Mama… Where is…"

Ruby : "Uncle… Papa… Where is Mama?"

Taiyang looks at his own daughter, and falls down to his knees. Qrow however, turns around and a tear falls from his face. For the first time in his life, Qrow cried.

Taiyang looks at his own daughter, but he doesn't know what to say.  
Taiyang looks at his own daughter, but the words are unable to come out.  
Taiyang looks at his own daughter, but his heart is strangled.

Qrow : "She… She didn't make it. We need to go as soon as possible."

Raven keeps sobbing, crying, the tears fall from her face like a waterfall.

Watching all this, Yang does not know how to react, and instead, looks at Ruby. Ruby stares at Taiyang, eyes wide open, and doesn't know what to say.

A five year old child can not comprehend what just happened. Losing a parent is the biggest tragedy, but losing your mother on a mission, is truly… tragic.

Yang : "R…Ruby."

Yang started to tear up, as she was sad about what they just heard, but she was more worried about what Ruby was thinking.

Ruby doesn't respond.

Yang grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

Her eyes are streaming with tears. Seeing that face, it broke something deep inside of Yang. Seeing her half-sister that shattered, a child cannot handle that. She keeps crying, crying and crying, but there wasn't anyone who could hug her. Yang was unstable, Raven was collapsing, and Qrow and Taiyang were broken.

Yang was strong, she was sad about it, but she has to live on… But Ruby…

Qrow : "We need to go, Jens, now! The Endbringers are approaching Lugnica."

Jens : "What? What happened? Where the fuck is Summer! She can't be dead! Don't lie to me!"

Qrow : "I'll tell you everything later, Raven let's—"

Qrow looks at Raven, and her face wasn't making him any happier. She was so sad, she was depressed, she was broken.

Raven : "I… I can't do this anymore. I… I'm sorry."

Jens : "What? Raven…! Don't do this–"

Raven : "I… I am so sorry…"

Suddenly, everything in Yang's world turns white, except Raven. She sees her mother, but she doesn't hear her. She sees her mother walking, but Yang cannot move.

Slowly, Raven turns around and walks away. Everything happened so slowly, but Yang could not stop her. Just before she realizes it, she collapsed and lost consciousness because of the stress.

In her final thoughts, she hears a scream filled with sadness, it was Ruby's.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you.

I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness. You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness.

I wish I could talk to you, if only for a few minutes. So you could finally understand the reasons why I did it.

I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered. I want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered. I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed.

I never planned that I would leave you there alone. I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home.

All those times I swore what it would be okay. But in the end, now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray.

Please, baby don't do what I did, I don't want you to waste your life in vain."

– Summer Rose's epitaph on her Gravestone.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	36. EX Chapter 4

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

EX Chapter 1 - "Shadow Stalker"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Shadow Stalker had one arrow left in her crossbow. She was bleeding from the three different wounds. The previously-human beast she'd spent all night hunting had just knocked her to the ground and it was about to bite the head off her shoulders.

Behind the two 'things' fighting, was a pile of corpses.

Things were going better than expected, is what Shadow was thinking.

Slime dripped from the monster's maw. Scanning the darkness with her nightseeker goggles, Shadow found neither weapons nor cover around her. She'd tracked the beast to this open patch of plains specifically so it couldn't take cover behind the woods of Lugnica, but that decision left her exposed as well.

Which was fine by her. There's no fun in any easy kill, after all.

How crazy it might sound, Shadow is not fighting back because of her life, she simply hates losing.

The beast was formerly a human, it got corrupted by the poison of the Endbringer Medusa, which was able to turn people into monsters, Witch Beasts, or worse, more Endbringers.

The beast grabbed Shadow by the shoulder, the beast opened its maw, and Shadow noticed rows upon rows of jagged teeth. If its jaws didn't kill Shadow, the poison within the teeth could certainly finish the job.

Shadow thought about her options. She could try to dodge the beast's bite, but that would be a short-term solution at the very best. She could try kick the creature in its stomach and fire her final arrow into it's skull, but she couldn't trust that. Or, she could try something flashy, violent, ridiculous and slightly stupid.

Shadow chose the latter.

She put her entire arm into its mouth. The creature's sharp teeth ripped strips of skin from her knuckles and arm, but Shadow smiled behind her mask… She had the beast right where she wanted it. She felt its jaw closing, ready to bite and rip her limb off. She didn't give it the chance.

Shadow twisted her arm, dragging her crossbow across the inside of the creature's gob until the the silver tip of her final arrow pointed directly at the top of the beast's mouth. With a twist of her wrist, the bolt tore through the monster's skull, shredding its brain.

The beast collapsed, and out of the beast, a little girl appeared. She had beautiful red eyes, brown hair, and she wore a piece of cloth to hide her body.

Yes, just what Shadow assumed… It was "her" after all.

? : "That was quite quick, wasn't it?"

Shadow tumbled back, and dashed back, a few meters away from the girl, and grabbed her crossbow, pointing towards her.

? : "I see. You know who I am, don't you?"

Shadow Stalker nodded.

The girl looked towards Shadow Stalker, and noticed a pile of corpses. They were entirely covered in blood.

? : "Oh, my love, dear… What could have caused such a tragedy?"

Shadow : "You. Daughter of The End."

Suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on her face. She wasn't a person, she was a thing. Shadow Stalker wasn't afraid, she was just highly interested in what would happen next.

? : "Ha… Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

Laughing, the girl started pulling hair out of her skull, and suddenly, her body became nothing more than a shadow, until she vanished.

Shadow Stalker stood up, and walked towards the pile of corpses. She grabbed a Fire Mana Stone out of her Crossbow and broke it near the corpses, lighting them on fire, for whatever reason.

In the back of her skull, Shadow Stalker hears footsteps, and immediately, she activates her Semblance. She enters her Shadow State and tumbles to the left. She grabs her Crossbow and turns around.

It was a Warden from her team, Selina. She was beautiful beyond imagining, with hair that caught the sunlight even in the darkness of her fire-lit cabin. The deep scratches on her face, and even the tears that streamed down her cheeks, did nothing to diminish her beauty.

Shadow : "What happened?"

Shadow Stalker asked, with no emotion in her voice. Shadow already knew what was going on, but she preferred to ask anyway.

Selina : "The Screaming Lady has awoken. We must return to the Head Quarters. My parents… They're…"

Exactly, Shadow Stalker knew what was going on.

She grabbed the arrow out of her Crossbow and stabbed Selina right in the throat. A fountain of blood started drizzling from the sky.

Selina : "BLUAGH!"

That moment, Shadow Stalker cut the throat of her teammate with no hesitation. It was quick. Everything happened so quick. Shadow Stalker entered her Shadow State and passed through Selina. She returned to her normal form, and tied her hands together. Then, she kicked her back, and made her fall into the grass with her face.

Selina : "W…What are you…. Doing… Ugh…"

Trying to talk, but with her throat open, she was barely able to do so. Shadow Stalker just stared at her teammate dying, with no feel of regret.

Shadow : "All the people you devoured… Don't you feel bad about yourself? You ate a lot of people, you truly are gluttonous. Don't you think it's time for a break?"

Yes, exactly what Shadow Stalker was thinking would happen. The throat of Selina healed back, but she was still unable to do anything.

Selina : "No! No! How did you knew?! This girl was your friend for so many years, and you just killed her! You aren't—"

Shadow : "Human? Neither are you… Echidna, daughter of The End."

The girl from before, she isn't a shapeshifer, she is able to possess people, things, organisms, devour their soul, and add it to her own body.

Shadow : "Tell me where your real body resides."

Selina : "BAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Then, Shadow Stalker grabbed her arm, twisted it, and broke it. Selina let out a scream of pain, but it wasn't even her own body.

Selina : "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow : "Is it too late for Selina to return? Did you devour her soul too?"

Selina : "OF… Fucking course…. Shadow Stalker… Tell me, how did you know?"

Selina… No, "Echidna" asked, while she loosed her muscles.

Shadow : "Bite marks on the front of the necks of those corpses, rather than the back, combined with the lack of wounds anywhere else on the bodies, told me that they were attacked by someone they trusted. A Warden. I burned their bodies so you can't enter your real form right here. Go ahead. Try it."

Echidna paused.

Selina : "Try what?"

Shadow : "You're summoning more fallen corpses. Come on. Slash me. Let's see if you can cut my hand before I put a bolt through your forehead"

Not knowing what to say, Echidna, who was possessing the body of Selina, asked Shadow,

Selina : "Why?"

Shadow "Why what?"

Selina : "Why not just walk in and kill me? Why this whole… Presentation?"

Shadow Stalker smiled. A sly, hateful grin appeared on her face, which was hiding behind her mask.

Shadow : "Because I wanted to be sure I was right. Because I wanted you to feel the panic and the fear they felt. But mainly…"

Shadow Stalker tightened her wrist. With a metallic click, a six-inch bolt of cold silver pierced the woman's brain. The girl's eyes rolled back into her head. She collapsed to the ground like a bag of stones.

Shadow : "Because it's fun."


	37. EX Chapter 5

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

EX Chapter 2 - "Elegant Weakness"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Sitting in the living room of the Juukulius House, Anastasia is slightly bored, and keeps ticking on the table. Next to her, sits her loyal knight, Julius Juukulius. Behind Anastasia, there are the three siblings, Mimi, Hetaro and Tivey Pearlbaton. Next to Julius, there is Halibel, who is sharpening is knife.

In front of her, there is Crusch Karsten, with her loyal knight Felix Argyle on her left, and her butler Wilhelm van Astrea to her right. Behind Crusch, there is a girl, Levi Avaritia.

A meeting is being held, it has been a few days after the attack on the Capital City of Lugnica. It's a meeting to talk about the current circumstances of the two factions, by helping each other, they would be able to reduce the total threat, and benefit both parties, but do they agree.

Anastasia : "So… Crusch, are you feeling any better? How are your memories?"

Trying to stop the silence while waiting for someone, Anastasia started the meeting.

Crusch : "I'm doing better than before. I do not remember that much, but Felix, Levi and Wilhelm filled the gaps. They explained who I am, who they are, what's currently going on. I believe I'm not too familiar with you, Anastasia-sama."

Anastasia : "Ah, come now. There's no need to call me that, just call me Anastasia or Ana. We're both Dragon Priestess, Royal Candidates, whatever, there's no need for that higher status thingy."

Hearing this, Crusch smiled.

Anastasia : "Anyway, Roswaal informed us that the Sanctuary Barrier is failing. But he told us to not worry about that, and that it will be fix. It appears he wants all the fame for Lia and that boy Jens. Don'tcha think so?"

Crusch : "Hmm, if the Sanctuary Barrier collapses, the Witches of Sin who reside deep in it would be released. By recreating the Barrier, the Emilia Camp will get great fame for their actions. What are you suggesting Ana, do you want us to interfere?"

Anastasia : "Oh my, of course not. But I'm thinking of something better."

The lips of Anastasia made a wicked smile. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at everyone while she opened up her arms.

Anastasia : "We need to do something big as well, don't y'all think so too?"

The old butler of Crusch suddenly interfered.

Wilhelm : "Anastasia-sama, may I?"

Anastasia : "Hm? Of course gramps, what'sup?"

Wilhelm : "Don't you think you have done enough damage to Nastra after what happened?"

Anastasia : "I already told you, I am greedy. Whatever is mine, is a part of me. I don't care what happens to others, as long it fulfills my desires and expands my possessions."

Wilhelm : "And you think that's right? You're the reason why Joshua-san, why Crusch-sama's memories are gone. You're the reason why the Witch Cult headed towards the Capital."

Halibel : "Listin' old man, I dunno who ya are, but keep your mouth shut', got'cha?"

Wilhelm : "Allow me to rephrase myself. I am not angry for you doing that. Because of what you did, I was able to reunite with the man who killed my wive, the Washuu King. But I'm highly sure that he's still alive, and that his destruction will be greater in the future."

Anastasia : "Hmm, quite interesting. Then what do you suggest old'man?"

Wilhelm : "Is there any information regarding t—"

Suddenly, the door of the room opens, a short girl, in a beautiful golden dress, gold hair and blood red eyes walks in. A man with flaming red hair and sky blue eyes enters as well.

The two of them take seat at the table as well.

Crusch : "Felt, Reinhard, nice to see you again."

Felt : "Same goes for you Crusch-san, and same for you, Ana."

She and Reinhard smiled back.

Anastasia : "Great, now are we gonna to discuss our future plans? The Lia Camp is currently dealing with their own problems. Priscilla refused to come over, so what's the plan? Wil, continue please, will ya?"

Wilhelm : "Right. Is there any kind of information regarding the enemies we might have to face in the future?"

Anastasia : "Enemies?"

Halibel : "Hmm, ya didn't study anythin' Wil?"

For the first time in this meeting, Julius opened his mouth.

Julius : "Obviously, The Witch Cult is a major problem. But there are more, for example the Blood Cloud, who are loyal to Regulus Corneas of Greed."

Anastasia : "What 'bout the Endbringers?"

Reinhard : "The Leviathan hasn't appeared in around four years. His last attack was in Volakia. He completely destroyed the city of Nashramae. Luckily, it got rebuild, but it still left huge lakes in the city."

Halibel : "The Simurgh hasn't appeared for a year already, right? She completely destroyed the northern city of Mistral, Windshire. After that, The Simurgh returned to its cave and kept sleepin' there, right?"

Julius : "That sounds about right. The Leviathan has dealt the most attacks to our world in total compared to Medusa and The Simurgh. Mostly because our lands are surrounded by waters, which results into Leviathan being able to attack from wherever he wants."

Anastasia : "Yikes, that's scary as hell! What about the Snake, Medusa?"

Wilhelm : "No information. Medusa hasn't appeared for over a decade. She was last seen in the Western City of Vollachia, Celian. But it got completely turned into stone after Medusa's attack. Now, it's a place where only Demon Beasts live."

Felt : "Woah?! So Leviathan is just a fish in the waters?"

Halibel : "Foolish little girl, it's a nine meter tall creature. Even my powers combined with the assistance of Reinhard-san, even that… would be unable to kill him instantly. The Endbringers are a serious deal ya lady."

Felix : "Even with them attyacking, we wyould still be able to heal the citizens of Lugnica, right?"

Halibel : "If the Leviathan's Semblance hits you, if Simurgh's scream goes through your ears, if Medusa's face is seen with your eyes… It's already too late."

Felix : "Hmm, troublesome."

Suddenly, a girl walks in.

Anastasia : "Haah? Who are ya, I don't remember invitin' ya?"

Blonde hair, green eyes, she wears a skin tight costume and a mask… There was no doubt, it was Tattletale.

Lisa : "My name is Tattletale. Let's talk about _our_ enemies, my friends."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Immediately, Julius, Halibel, Wilhelm and Reinhard grab their weapons, stand up and point their weapons towards the girl. She does not move.

Halibel : "I sense ya fear, foolish girl."

Lisa : "It appears you sensed your own odor Halibel. I'm the one who should be the least scared of you all."

Halibel : "What'cha said?!"

Tattletale grinned.

Lisa : "If you guys want crucial information about the Endbringers, the Witch Cult and other stuff. Please, allow me to take a seat."

Reinhard : "She isn't lying."

Then, Tattletale just starts walking, and the knights don't attack her. She sits at the far end of the table, far away from the others and begins the conversation.

Lisa : "It appears I accidentally heard you all talking. Really boring, ain't it? It seems you barely know anything about the Witch Cult in general, or the Endbringers."

Anastasia : "Hm? I'm kinda interested, what bout y'all?"

Felt nodded, and so did Crusch.

Lisa : "You see, it appears that the Witch Cult has a head, which isn't Regulus Corneas. It appears to be a Witch which represents a sin which is long forgotten by humanity. It also appears that the Washuu King is using the Witch Cult, and isn't obeying the boss what so ever. The Washuu King is playing games with us all, all just to fulfill his goal."

Crusch : "G-Goal?"

Lisa : "He wants Ruby Rose back."

There was no sound to be heard, a deadly silence.

Lisa : "The only one who can bring back Ruby is someone I am familiar with. So you guys don't have to worry about that. Now, I want to talk about something more important."

Julius : "What is it?"

Lisa : "They are the monsters. The really dangerous motherfuckers, who are barely human any more, if at all. Any idea who I'm talking about?"

Reinhard : "The Endbringers?"

Halibel : "The Crazed Prince?"

Lisa : "I'm talking about the Slaughterhouse Nine."

Right there, a deadly silence was the only thing that everyone heard.

Reinhard : "The Slaughterhouse Nine hasn't appeared since death the 40th King of Lugnica. There's no way they are still alive."

Halibel : "Ya stupid girl, what kind of information is that? Are ya–"

Lisa : "Just so you know, I _hate_ when people call me stupid. Got that? Now, my name is Tattletale, I'm not just a stupid girl. I don't think you realize _who_ I am, do you?"

Levi : "Introduce yourself more properly then?"

Lisa : "I'm Tattletale, a level 10 Thinker."

Julius slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Wilhelm grabbed his weapon to stop Julius from doing any unexpected movement, and Reinhard grabbed his sword as well.

Julius : "That's impossible. The Simurgh is the only being that has a Thinker level above 9, you are lying!"

{Julius Juukulius. Heir of the Julius House. Contract with All Elemental Spirit. Spirit Knight. Adopted. Father is deceased. Mother is deceased. Uncle is alive. Younger brother is under Gluttony Effect. Able to cast Magic really good. Able to combine magics. Title of the Most Valuable Knight. Fought against Cecilus Segmunt. Sword is very important to him. One of the strongest Knights in Lugnica. Absolutely loyal to Anastasia and his friends.}

The Semblance of Tattletale informed everything she needed to know about Julius and grinned.

Lisa : "I am? Then tell me, how do I know about Cecilus Segmunt, about your mother, about your family. Whatever, ask me anything you want, I know what to say."

She bluffed, but her power could potentially give her the answers, it highly depends.

Anastasia : "Juli-san, calm down–"

Julius : "Please tell me, who was my mother?"

{Julius' Mother. Nymphadora Juukulius. Failed on a mission and died. Died. Caesar Striker as Weapon.}

Lisa : "Nymphadora Juukulius? She died on one of her final missions. Potentially killed by the Witch Cult, I would assume, but I am not sure. She was the keeper of the Caesar Striker, until it got lost on her final mission. More?"

His eyes widened, and he sat down in silence.

Lisa : "Finally. Now, I know it sounds weird, but the Slaughterhouse nine is still alive. I know this, because I was formerly associated with them."

She lied. But to gain trust, she has to lie.

Reinhard : "Why did you leave them, no… why are you telling us this?"

Lisa : "Oh please, having all the information which you need about the enemy is the key to success. I have all the information whatever you all desire."

Felix : "Crusch, is she lying?"

Looking at Lisa, her Divine Protection activates, the Divine Protection of Wind Indication.

Felix : "It enables her to read the wind and to see invisible things just like the wind. Crusch can also use it to read the situation of others' emotions, making her able to tell if someone has lied. So–"

Crusch : "She isn't lying…?!"

Felix : "What?!"

Having her Semblance, Lisa knows how to avoid Divine Protections like that, even if they're absolute. It doesn't tell her everything, but if she knows that there's a counter, Lisa's Semblance will tell it to her.

Lisa : "Anyway, The Slaughterhouse Nine. I left them after I realized what crazy motherfuckers they are. I betrayed them by killing their former boss, Crimson IV."

Crimson the Fourth, Crimson IV, that name was new to most of them.

Reinhard : "Crimson the Fourth was a psychopath. If the Slaughterhouse Nine still exists, does it mean that his Son is the current leader?"

Lisa : "That's indeed the case. Crimson Jack the Fifth is the current leader of the Slaughterhouse nine. I do not know much about the current members, as those could've changed, and I do not possess the power of foresight, but I do know that Adam Taurus and Ash are members."

Reinhard : "Adam Taurus? I thought he was a member of the Blood Cloud? Is that incorrect?"

Lisa : "No, you're right. He is. Cinder Fall and Neo are also members of the Slaughterhouse Nine, but I am not sure if they're still members, they were formerly, but that could've changed."

Felt : "Tattletale, what 'bout other enemies? It seems I'm lacking on this kind of information, as I'm kinda new, ya know."

Lisa : "There's the Witch Cult. The Endbringers. The Blood Cloud. The Slaughterhouse Nine. The Clowns of V. But now, let me introduce you to a new threat…"

She smiled, she opened her eyes widely and stared at Felt.

Lisa : "THE WARDENS AND THE WARRIORS!"


	38. EX Chapter 6

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

EX Chapter 3 - "Mirror Mirror"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it… irreplaceable." – Weiss Schnee

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss Schnee walks out onto a stage, it appears to be a concert. She closes her eyes, and soft music begins to play and Weiss opens her mouth, she looks into the crowd.

? : "Next, is my daughter, the heiress of the Schnee House, Weiss Schnee!"

An expected applause appears. The audience starts clapping and after a few seconds of clapping, the audience stops. They wait for a great show to begin. Something which they all have anticipated for.

It's the Schnee Ceremony. Every time an heir or heiress passes away, a new one is chosen.

Weiss' father, Jacques Schnee watches her, and waits for the show to begin. He sits in a vip lounge, for only people of the nobility.

Jacques has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

Next to him, there are both his oldest daughter, and his youngest son. Winter Schnee and Whitley Schnee.

Jacques : "She better performs well. I've paid way too much for this."

Winter : "Father, my younger sister will not disappoint you. I promise you."  
Whitley : "Indeed, father, have faith in your new heiress."

Winter Schnee looks very similar to Weiss. She is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Whitley Schnee looks very similar to the younger Jacques. Whitley Schnee has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall with a slender build.

The three of them wait for Weiss to start the ceremony. Every ceremony is different, and this time, it's all about Weiss' voice.

The slow music becomes a slight bit more intense. It starts with a piano, and after only a few seconds, more instruments are able to be heard. She opens her eyes and then…

Weiss : "Mirror, tell me something,"

She starts singing. Her voice echoes through the theater. Everyone is shocked by her voice.

Weiss : "Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"

She closes her eyes again, and her imagination brings her to an unforgettable scene.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss finds herself in a dark hall. In front of her, there is a large suit of armor, and it prepares to attack Weiss.

It's the legendary Spirit of Gusteko. It's not a Great Spirit, but it's a Legendary Spirit. People barely believe that this spirit actually exists nor lives among them, the Arma Gigas.

Weiss pulls out the Myrtenaster, and is ready to attack.

The Arma Gigas stands up and swings its massive sword down at Weiss, which she narrowly evades by back-flipping out of the way.

She points her weapon, the Myrtenaster at him, and darts forward, landing a hit onto the Armor before briefly twirling and landing.

"This is my burden to bury. I have to succeed. I cannot disappoint father."

The Arma Gigas swings again, but Weiss darts behind it, landing several slashes on her foe as she spins. The Arma Gigas respons by swinging it swords horizontally at her, but she manages to block the attack, bringing her rapier just in time, She is, however, unable to prevert herself from being send sliding back.

"N…No…"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss : "Mirror, tell me something, Tell me who's the loneliest of all? Fear of what's inside of me; Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Upon recovering from the attack, Weiss looks up just in time to see her foe in the air preparing to strike at her. As the Arma Gigas swings, she quickly dodges, but it persists in its attack, sending her tumbling back. With white energy gathered on her fingertips, Weiss makes a downward motion to the ground, and a White Glyph appears underneath her.

"This will lead me to victory. I am sure. It never failed!"

She then dashes forward with inhuman speed, this was thanks to the White Glyph, one of her most common attack. She dashes, preventing the Arma Gigas from landing a blow, and seemingly teleports around it several times with the assistance of her Glyphs. She summons multiple glyphs around her, just to move as quick as possible in the air.

However, when she slows the frequency of her attacks, her foe retaliates by swinging at Weiss, who leaps over the sword, but is caught off-guard by the subsequent punch, which sends her flying.

Weiss : "Uagh!"

Weiss then stands back up and faces the Arma Gigas, blood flowing down the left side of her face.

"I have underestimated it. But I cannot fail. I will not fall. I will not disappoint father!"

She then assumes her combat stance and turns the revolver to the Red Mana Stone and releases the Fire Mana onto her rapier's blade. The Arma Gigas proceeds to charge at her and launches an overhead strike, but she swiftly deflects the blow with her rapier, causing the former to stumble back.

"This is my chance. I will end everything here. I have to prove myself, for father!"

Weiss spins as she changes to another slot on Myrtenaster's revolver and stabs the blade into the ground, which sends a wave of ice forward. This freezes one of the Arma's feet in place, immobilizing it. It then swings at her as she runs forward and jumps, landing perfectly onto the sword. With Myrtenaster glowing yellow, she rolls along the sword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals and knocking her opponent's weapon away.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss : "Mirror, Mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror, Mirror, tell me something, who's the loneliest of all?"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

She creates a white glyph underneath herself and rotates the revolver once more as the Arma Gigas tries to punch downwards at her. However, she evades the attack and causes the glyph on the ground to explode, launching her foe into the air. Weiss then sends six beams of blue energy at the Arma Gigas, locking it in midair.

"Now is my chance!"

With one final glyph-augmented leap into the air, Myrtenaster glows with white markings along its blade and Weiss creates yet another glyph, which she uses to dash at the Arma Gigas, cutting right through it. As the Arma falls through the air, some sort of white energy is emitted from its joints and helm. Weiss lands in a crouch, but stands up as the suit of armor hits the ground and shatters into ice shards.

Realizing that she defeated the Arma Gigas, she smiles and looks at the ceiling of the building. A glass ceiling, and she sees the stars.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss : "I am the loneliest of all."

With the last line of her long, the 'all' is about five seconds long. The music slowly turns off until she opens her eyes.

The audience is amazed, and everyone starts clapping. They are not only amazed by the song, or her voice, but the fact that she is the one that wrote the song.

The curtains fall, and she turns around and looks at Winter, her older sister, who just approached the stage.

Winter : "Well, snowflake, you've performed well. I am sure father is proud of you."

Weiss : "Thank you."

Shy as ever, Weiss thanks her kind words. Winter smiles at her younger sister and slowly turns around.

Winter : "I have business to do. It appears that the Military of Gusteko is failing… I will not return before Christmas."

Weiss : "What? Are you out of your mind? You're the only one I celebrate Christmas with! What am I supposed to do now?"

Winter sighs, she looks at Weiss, who is very, very sad by this news.

Winter : "I know that it isn't the brightest kind of news, but I've to fulfill my task, as a soldier. I'll be leaving tonight."

Weiss : "Do you have your Meteor Mirror with you?"

Winter : "Well, of course. I want to call you every single evening."

She smiles at Weiss, and turns around. Before she left the sight of Weiss, Winter remembers suddenly something.

Winter : "Oh, there is a guest upstairs. I'm not sure who it is. Do you have your weapon with you?"

Weiss : "Y-Yes, of course. What's going on?"

Winter : "I am not sure. But father allowed a guest to talk with you."

Weiss : "Ah, I see. I'll go and talk to her immediately."

The two of them turn their back to each other and aim for their priorities. Weiss enters a stairway upstairs, and enters a long, very long black corridor. She takes the furthest door on her ride side and enters the room.

It's a white room, with white couches, white tables, and bookshelves made of marble. In the middle of a room, there is one white couch with a person sitting on it.

She is a pale-skinned woman with black hair, it was somewhat between wavy and curly. Her hair is a little bit longer than shoulder length. She wore some pretty make up, but it wasn't obvious to notice. She wears a tailored black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie and a fedora.

? : "Well hello sweetheart. How are you doin'?"

She talked in a very weird matter, Weiss was very unfamiliar with it.

Weiss : "Good evening. You called for me, right? How can I be of assistance?"

? : "Oh honey, don't be that formal with me, will you? I would like to offer you something."

Weiss : "Excuse me?"

? : "You've heard about the Wardens and the Warriors, am I right?"

Weiss : "Y-Yes… Of course! They're the heroes of our world!"

? : "Well, don'tcha wanna attend to a Warrior Team? I would love to sign you in."

Weiss : "What?! Why me?"

She asked, nervously.

The woman grinned wickedly.

? : "Well, I'm working for a great man, red eyes. He would love to have you as a Warrior. I've listened to your song, quite depressing, ain't it?"

Weiss : "I-It's just–"

Tessa : "Listen' up. I'm Tessa, Tessa Fortune. I would love to have you attend in another place for my bosses. Won't you join?"

For some reason, it felt like her voice was the way to follow. Her voice didn't felt natural. Weiss isn't able to describe how her voice feels like. It felt like God was talking to you, and as a prayer, you would follow.

It felt like your mother is calling you to help her.

It felt like all your intuition is focussed on one point.

It felt like you believed in something, and so you chased it.

Her voice… it did something with you.

Weiss : "I…. I don't know."

Tessa : "Ah come op Schnee, weren't ya dreaming about becoming a Hero? A Hero who could prove that you're not just a name?"

Weiss : "What? How do you–"

Tessa : "Off topic, I hate that."

She grabs a cigarette and starts smoking. She inhales and breathes out. The ash of the cigarette falls on the white couch.

Tessa : "Let's say I'm far more better than that Thinker Warden, Tattletale, wasn't it?"

Weiss : "Are you… Alexandria?"

Tessa : "Well honey, of course not. Why would a Warden meet ya up here? I'm the Leader of the Leaders!"

Weiss : "Are you… Con–"

Tessa : "Yep! I am! So, ain't this a great deal?"

She reaches her hand towards Weiss Schnee.

Tessa : "Why won't cha come over? I'm sure you would be _The_ Warrior Team leader I am searching for, don't cha think so as well?"

Weiss : "What about my father? My family?"

Tessa : "I am sure enough you are rich, rich enough in fact. No? Yes!"

She takes another inhale from her cigarette and breathes out.

Tessa : "I would love to explain why I fuckin' want ya that bad, but Boss told me I cannot tell ya. I'm sorry. But I'm sure I can offer you whatever you desire, even your dream, my sweetie."

Weiss looked at the woman, confused what was going on. But she knew that this woman would lead her to victory and glory. At least, that's what Tessa's power made her feel…


	39. Chapter 33

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 7 - "Complicated Situations"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

uruta : "Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!"

The man was bunny hopping like a child through the forest and kept saying to come out to someone who he couldn't see.

A woman revealed herself from behind a tree. She was smoking a cigarette. Well dressed… A suit. There was no doubt, it was her.

Tessa : "Oi, weirdo."

Furuta : "Hmm… It's nice to see you again."

The weird attitude of Furuta just disappeared like ash being blown away by a breeze. He shifted quickly into a normal personality and looked at her.

Inspecting her body, he noticed she wasn't looking that bad what so ever. Instead, she had a few very, very cute features. Her hair was quite nice, and so were her sky blue eyes.

Tessa : "So, 'sup? How's the mission goin'?"

Furuta : "Jens and his team are currently approaching the Sanctuary. I've to wait, sadly. But the Clowns of V will attack the Village very soon. The Guardian of the Barrier will cause problems as well—"

Tessa : "You nearly killed Legend, didn't ya?"

Furuta : "Hmh? Well, of course. That insect forgot his place way too fast."

The woman in the suit inhaled the cigarette and breathed out. She ticked the cig with her finger and the ash fell on the ground.

Tessa : "Ya do realize that those people are very important for me, right?"

Furuta : "Of course my excellency."

Tessa : "They're the key to our success. They'll be the key to killing Jens, and tearing this world apart."

Furuta : "I understand my excellency."

She sighed.

Tessa : "Nimura, Furuta Washuu, Tell me, why are you so afraid of me? You're one of the strongest individuals on _This_ earth. So why would you be afraid of such a pathetic being as me?"

Furuta : "Pathetic? I don't find you pathetic what so ever."

He shrugged and brushed his hair with his hand. Tessa looked at him with full disgust on his face and responded immediately.

Tessa : "Stop. Answer my question ya idiot."

Furuta : "Because… You know how to kill whoever you approach."

Tessa : "Hmm, It seems ya didn't forget ya place, Filthy Washuu."

Furuta : "Filthy? Why would you call me something like that? If my memories are in tact, I'm pretty sure you're the one that started most of this, and you call me filthy? That's quite disrespectful. Don't you think that's wrong? Aren't you a little bit ashamed of saying that? It sure is wrong, because it's wrong!"

Tessa : "Whatever ya want. Do not fail. I'll be leaving for a while, you better succeed."

She turned around and walked away.  
Furuta took a breath and exhaled. The pressure of standing near Tessa Fortune was intense.

Furuta swung his hand and created a shining, bright, white mirror. He snapped his fingers and the mirror broke, immediately, two individuals appeared in front of him.

Dark skin tone, light green hair, red eyes, wears an outfit which is dedicated for warm or summer weather, it was Emerald Sustrai.

Light skin tone, black hair, orange eyes, wears a nice, beautiful, elegant red dress which represents her position, it was Cinder Fall.

Furuta : "Glad you're available."

Cinder : "What is the matter, Furuta?"

The two of them bowed before the Washuu King. Soon after, Furuta put on a disgusted facial expression and screamed.

Furuta : "Did you forgot your position? You're the Fall Maiden! Raise your head, don't act so noble, I beg you."

She looked at him, and stood up, Emerald remained bowing before him.

Emerald : "You summoned us. The Blood Cloud is at the moment not busy what so ever, so there must be something very important, right?"

Furuta nodded.

Furuta : "Jens will be taking the Trials of the Sanctuary today. However, the two of you will cause internal problems from outside the Sanctuary. Do not kill the Witch, Emilia. I don't really care about the others. You can kill Melissa if you want, but I doubt you're able to do so."

Cinder : "Melissa? Is she still alive? I thought you destroyed her."

Furuta : "I did. But thanks to the Powers of Eden, which she possesses, she isn't able to die from wounds like those. The only way to destroy her is destroying her Aura, shatter her Od, and rip the heart out of her."

Both Cinder and Emerald widened their eyes.

Emerald : "In that case, shouldn't we summon greater soldier? I mean, what the hell am I doing here? Can't we summon Adam? Neo? Noelle or Ash?"

Furuta : "Nya Nya! You forgot something very important! Neo is currently in a fatal position, so let's not worry 'bout her too much."

Cinder : "What?"

Confused, Cinder questioned what he meant with that.

Furuta : "She's currently fighting the Spring Maiden, Raven and Qrow Branwen."

Cinder : "Where? Why don't I know any of this? Did you forget that _I_ am the one that should carry the powers of the Maiden? It's what _she_ told us to do. After all, she doesn't fail."

Furuta : "Perhaps, but Spring isn't our priority now."

He shrugged and put a wicked smile on his face.

Furuta : "Adam is currently unnecessary, he wouldn't be that beneficial for this situation. As for the other two, Noelle and Ash, they're supposed to remain a secret. Nobody knows about them, especially not about Noelle, she should remain a secret until a certain condition is met."

Emerald looked very confused.

Furuta : "But you, my dear Emerald, thanks to your Semblance, will cause major incidents in the Emilia Camp. None of the others can do that."

Cinder : "Also, remember the fact that if we release Noelle, there is no going back."

Furuta nodded.

Furuta : "Exactly. So now, lets discuss what we'll do."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Running through the forest, the group follows a path made of stone, which lead their way to the Sanctuary.

Jens was ahead of everyone, Emilia, Otto, Melissa, Ram and Weiss followed him. They were almost at the Sanctuary, until they heard a sound.

Otto : "Guys."

He, Otto Suwen, stopped running and had drawn the attention of everyone. Everyone walked a little bit back and looked at Otto.

Without saying anything, he pointed at a sign. There were runes carved on it. Jens wasn't able to read them, before Jens could ask what it said, Melissa already said,

Melissa : "The Sanctuary."

Otto : "We are very close. We are very close, let's keep moving forward!"

Jens nodded, and like that, they kept running again.

After at least five minutes, the group arrived at a village. However, the village was completely surrounded by a barrier. It was transparent, but the outline of the barrier was visible because of the light of the sun.

Jens : "So this is… The Sanctuary."

Melissa : "It appears to be the—"

Interrupted, a scream was able to be heard behind them. It was a female scream, a familiar one as well.

? : "JENS!"

The group turned around, it was…

Lisa : "Thank god, you haven't entered yet."

Tattletale approached the group, and behind her, there was Nathan and Yang.

Jens : "Li… Tattletale! What happened? Where are Sapphire and Lethias?"

Lisa : "We dealt with them. Well, especially Yang. She did most of it, I just protected the area against the Wardens."

Jens : "W-What?"

Nathan : "During the fight, Tattletale abandoned us. At least, that's what I thought. In actuality, she left the Village, and created an anti teleportation barrier, so no Warden or Warrior would interfere with the battle."

Lisa nodded.

Jens : "Amazing! Great work!"

Yang : "We need to hurry. Though, is it even a good idea to enter this… Barrier?"

With the sudden suggestion of Yang, everyone remained silent. Jens looked confused at Yang and so did the others.

Jens : "What are you talking about Yang?"

Ram : "She's right. Are you sure about this Jens? The Half Humans who enter cannot leave the Barrier."

Jens : "So? No—"

Suddenly, he realized. Emilia is a Half Elf.

Emilia : "I…"

Jens : "You don't have to enter. I'll take the trials!"

Weiss : "Are you crazy? Only Halves have succeeded in taking the trial Jens! Who knows if you will even return Alive?"

Nathan : "Do we have a choice though?"

Lisa : "Technically, we do. If Emilia enters, she could potentially succeed the trials within a few hours, and reactive the Barrier. However, without Emilia near us, it would reduce a great amount of power within our group."

Ram : "Jens, I do not like this girl, but she's right. Emilia cannot enter the Sanctuary Grounds. You have to do it."

Otto : "B-But… What if Jens doesn't return?"

Lisa : "Then we'll make him return."

Lisa walked towards Jens and grabbed his shoulders.

Lisa : "Listen, Jens. The woman inside the Tomb of the Sanctuary, the Witch of Greed, Echidna. She's a master manipulator. She's a Thinker Level 9, at the very least. The highest rating a human being can reach. She'll do whatever it take to gain information from you, understood?"

Jens : "W-Who is that woman, Echinda?"

Lisa : "I just told you, the Witch of Greed. She's the one that you'll have to face to succeed the Trials."

Jens : "A-Ah…"

Then…

? : "Oy oy oy Oy! OY! Y'ALL ARE VERY NOISY, AIN'T CHA?!"

A boy appears. He has short gold hair and jade colored eyes. He is slightly taller than Ram, has a scar on his forehead, and has feline like canines. For his height, he has the perfect body build, very muscular.

Ram : "Not you…"

? : "It seems Ram brought some friends, didn't she? Y'all are making a great mistake. I'll ask you kindly, return to your shitty mansion, got'me?"

Jens : "Who the fuck is this?"

Garfiel : "OIOIOIOIOI! Don't'cha understand that I'm in control here? The amazin' me! Garfiel Tinsel!"

Jens : "I see. My name is Jens—"

Garfiel : "Do I look like I care 'bout who ya are? I'm tellin' y'all, turn around and leave. This is ma hometown, and y'all won't trespass."

Emilia : "Garfiel. You do not understand! The Sanctuary Barrier is collapsing! If the Barrier collapses, the Witches of Sin will be free! That will cause great damage to the world, and not just your home town! Allow us to enter, and we'll return as soon as Jens has finished the trial."

Garfiel : "Woah? Y'all are just like Roswaal, telling lies."

Lisa : "Lies? What are you talking about?"

Garfiel : "Roswaal gathered as many as possible Demi-Humans to ma Home Town, he told meh that it was temporary—"

Lisa : "But he actually did it so the Barrier would collapse faster…."

Ram : "That fucking… Clown."

Garfiel : "Whatever! Y'all won't enter these grounds! Me, The Amazin' Garfiel is the Guardian of the Barrier, got'cha? Protecting the Barrier is all I care 'bout, this is all that I've left."

Ram : "Don't you understand that we're trying to save your home town?"

Jens : "Exactly! Allow us to enter! I don't want to fight you."

Garfiel : "Haha! Don't make me laugh! Y'all don't stand a chance against me whazzo ever!"

Garfiel Tinsel shrugged. He sure was full of himself.

Suddenly, Garfiel widens his eyes as he stares at Frederica Baumann.

Lisa : "Hmm? It appears I was right after all, but was unsure if I was right. I really need to stop doubting myself."

Nathan : "W-What do you mean?"

Lisa : "Isn't it obvious? Frederica is—"

Frederica : "Garfiel?"  
Garfiel : "Sis?"

A fated, yet unexpected reunion.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Standing on a very, very old ruin. Furuta looks around without understanding what he's supposed to do.

Furuta : "Oi, Ros. What am I supposed to do here?"

He turns around, and looks at Roswaal Mathers who is standing at the stone stairs. It's a ruin, surrounded by many stone pillars. It was mossy, most stone was covered by grass and vines.

Roswaal : "Hmm…"

The Clown, Roswaal Mathers grabs a book, opens it, and stares at it as careful as he can.

Roswaal : "It appears it's not your time yet."

Furuta : "Hmm? What do you mean? I am pretty sure _I_ am the one that is supposed to collapse this, no?"

Roswaal : "You are, but not yet."

Furuta : "Are you fucking kidding me? They're at the Barrier already! What if they see me?!"

Rowaal : Aaaaaaah, then hide within the ruins, follow Jens as I will be dealing with the others from outside of the Sanctuary along with Cinder and Emeraaaaaald, yeees?"

Furuta : "Whatever you freeko!"

Furuta clapped his hands, and snapped his fingers. In an instant, his clothes were changed, and his face was covered by a mask of a clown.

Roswaal : "Should I summon the Clowns of V?"

Furuta : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Do whatever you want my Rose! C'est Magnifique!"

Talking random stuff in French, Furuta clapped his hands again, and turned away from Roswaal. He entered the ruins even further, until he was unable to be seen. Right then, from inside of the village, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai approached Roswaal.

Roswaal : "Why, Helloooo~ Ladiees~!"

Cinder : "Well, Hello, Roswaal L Mathers. Haven't you seen in ages."

Emerald bowed, and remained silent.

Roswaal : "Exactly~, I hope the mission of today will be successful!"

Cinder : "Where is Furuta?"

Roswaal : "He's inside the Tomb, waiting to meet with Jens and follow him. Whyyyyyyyy if I may ask?"

Cinder : "The Sanctuary can wait. I'm leaving."

Shocked from what the woman said, Roswaal swung his hand and screamed.

Roswaal : "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING WOMAN?!"

Cinder : "Neo is in danger. The Spring Maiden has been located. I'm leaving for now, I'll return once we got Spring."

Emerald : "B-But Cinder, what if they overpower you?"

Cinder : "It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time."

Roswaal : "What is that supposed to mean?! Youuuuu cannot leave now! We must proceed this phase of our mission."

Cinder : "Actually, _I_ , the Fall Maiden, can do whatever I want. You, however, are very depended on others, because you're weak."

Hearing this, Roswaal forms a fist out of his hands, and bites his teeth with anger.

Cinder : "See, now you understand. You're too depended on others, because, just like your teacher, you can't do things alone. You're unable to do so. However, _I_ can do whatever I want. There's nothing that will stop me, you damned Clown."

Roswaal : "Go already, I think we talked enough."

Just like that, Cinder swings her hand, and creates a portal made of Magma. She enters it, and disappears. After she left, the magma becomes stone, and falls on the solid surface of stone, and shatters to ash.

Emerald : "I am very sorry about what she said. Please, don't take it personal."

Roswaal : "Sheeeeeeeeeee's right. But now, as she disobeyed, I'll make the situation, our mission, a biiiiiit more interesting."

He swings his arm, and created a blue and gold mirror, it's a communication device to talk to anyone he wants.

Roswaal : "Ash of Distress. Arise and come to the Sanctuary, we've people to deal with."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Amy : "Victoria… can you hear me?"

Annie : "She's recovering. Don't push her. We must get back to the fight as soon as possible Panacea."

With her palm on the naked shoulder of Vicotria, Amy stares at her face and tears up. She's scared of what will come next. Her sister, Victoria Glory is her idol. Her dying, would break her world entirely.

Annie : "Take her to the Head Quarters, and heal her there. I'll go help Shadow Stalker."

Amy nodded. While nodding, tears fell from her face on Victoria's bloody face.

Annie swung her hand, and teleported Amy and Victoria away.

The girl within the crystal barrier sighed and said,

Annie : "Never a break for me, am I right?"

She shattered the crystalic barrier which surrounded her and analyzed everything around her as soon as possible.

While the barrier went down, she noticed the City being set in flames. There was not much blood nor people.

Looking into the distance, Annie notices Raven and Shadow Stalker fighting. Immediately, she runs towards them and prepares to attack Raven Branwen. She crystallized her arms and created blades made of unbreakable crytstal.

However, before she reaches them, her vision suddenly turns black, as if someone or something was blocking her view. Not even a second later, she feels something powerful hitting her face, and she falls on the ground. Annie's Sky Blue Aura becomes visible and flashes. She opens her eyes again, and tries to see what punched or kicked her in the face.

Her view isn't clear. It's blurry, but she sees a few colors which immediately gives her an idea who did this.

Burning red hair, sky blue eyes, a sword in his hands, and a sword in a sheet on his waist, handsome, it was without a doubt, the Master Sword Saint.

Annie : "Reinhard van Astrea."

Reinhard : "It appears there is no need to introduce myself. That makes me very happy. However, looking at all this, I cannot let you go."

Annie : "Me? We did this, you say?"

Reinhard : "I'm not referring to your deeds, I'm referring to you in general. Annie Leonhard, member of the Warriors."

Annie is shocked, she takes a step back and starts thinking.

" _What?! T-This is impossible. How does he know my name? How does he know about the Warriors? I-If he knows that the Warriors are associated with Vincent, I'll be burned alive. No, this is not good… I cannot face him myself. If he sees the others, I'll be screwed even more."_

Annie : "Tell me, who told you?"

Reinhard : "Tattletale. She told me everything, even your powers, and I have to say… I am surprised that there are more people standing on the top of the mountain called 'Power', however, even if it's sound a bit impolite, you do not come close to my power."

Annie : "My master told me whatever I need to know about you, about your mother, and your sword."

Hearing this, Reinhard opens his eyes more widely.

Reinhard : "It appears a family secret got uncovered. I truly wonder how, as I do not know any spies within the Astrea grounds. Now that I know that you hold powerful information, I have to arrest you, and bring you to the Capital pri—"

Annie swings her, creating a massive wall of Crystal and runs away. She grabs her Mirror and starts screaming in it, as she's afraid that she met her fate, too soon.

Annie : "REINHARD VAN ASTREA IS IN PRIESTELLA! ABOARD THE MISSION! I REPEAT, ABOARD THE MISSION! HE KNOWS MY NAME! HE KNOWS THE WARRIORS! RETREAT RETREAT RETREAT! IF EIDOLON, LEGEND OR ALEXANDRIA HEARS THIS, COME TO MY LOCATION AND SEND REINHARD AWAY, OR DEAL WITH HIM! I REPEAT! WARRIORS, WARDENS, ABOARD THE MISSION!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	40. Chapter 34

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 8 - "Glory of Battle"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

While running away from Reinhard van Astrea, Annie keeps swinging her arms to create obstacles against him. She knows, that once he grabs a weapon, the winner is already chosen. This wasn't fair, in her point of view.

She looks back, and sees Reinhard jumping over the Crystals. Seeing this, Annie Leonhard realized that Tattletale told him about her Semblance. Her Semblance is about the unbreakable crystals, which she uses as both offense and defense. However, seeing him jump over, makes her realize that he knows what those crystals are, and what they do if you get touched by them.

She turns around again, deciding to look forward instead, and bumps into someone.

Annie : "Ouch!"

She falls on the hard surface of the ground. She looks up as fast as she could, but before she can see the person's face which she bumped into, the person reaches out a hand towards Annie. She grabs it. It was Amy Glory.

Annie : "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU SHOULD BE WITH—"

Amy : "There is no way I'm letting people behind. Follow me!"

She pulls Annie, even though Annie is ready to surrender. The Warriors and Wardens, except for their leaders, are instructed to abandon the mission as soon as the Sword Saint appears. This situation, wasn't different.

Running away as fast as they could, Annie kept creating barriers of Crystal so it would hinder Reinhard, who was still following them. After a few meters of running, Amy runs to the right, into a dark valley, and so does Annie.

Annie ran into another person, it was Eidolon. Before she or anyone else could say something. Annie created a seven meter high wall of Crystal, and the three of them ran.

Annie : "E-Eidolon! What happened to the Spring Maiden?"

Eidolon : "She escaped. I underestimated her. Now that the Sword Saint is here, we need to deal with him, but first… We need to save Shadow Stalker and Neo."

Amy : "Eidolon-sama! Where is Neo?"

Eidolon : "She disengaged from the Raven fight, and summoned all of us. After that, she decided to interfere with the fight against Raven Branwen, which was a fatal mistake. Her Aura is below the fatal level. If we don't save her, Vincent-sama will be extremely angry."

Amy : "Of course!"

The conversation was cut off. The three of them, while running in the valley noticed the sky becoming orange. The sun was rising. That meant, civilians can appear soon, which cannot happen according to their plan.

Amy : "Here!"

Amy points the way towards the place where Raven and Shadow Stalker where fighting. They left the alley and arrived at a giant open square. In the middle, there was a stone statue of a woman, wearing a skirt, and having a angelic style bow in her hands, pointing towards the sky.

Near the statue, they were there.

Raven Branwen and Shadow Stalker were still fighting. Shadow Stalker tumbled to the back, and became invisible. Raven swung her sword and released a shockwave of electricity which paralyzed Shadow Stalker. Shadow became visible again, but was unable to move. Raven decided to dash forward, but that instant, Eidolon dashed forward with lightning fast speed and shattered her blade into a million pieces. Seeing this, Raven dashes back.

Raven : "Eidolon… The Creator."

Eidolon : "My My… There is no need to use that name here, is there?"

Raven swings her sword, creating a black and red portal. She used this ability many times, and just like before, someone appeared out of the portal. Vernal.

Eidolon : "Oh? I thought our fight was finished, no?"

Vernal : "Tsk…"

Annie and Amy Glory stand in the back, right now, they don't want to interfere with this fight, until a certain condition is met. However, Annie did create a wall behind them, so if Reinhard was still following them, he would've to jump over it, which would make enough noise to dodge him.

Raven : "It appears it's a Two versus Two."

Eidolon : "That wouldn't be fair, would it? Shadow Stalker."

He turns his head, and looks at Shadow Stalker, who was sitting on the ground, because of lack of energy and Aura.

Eidolon : "Go to Amy and Annie. You did enough today, I am proud."

Hearing this, Shadow Stalker uses all of the energy left in her, to walk towards the two girls in the distance. Arriving there, she collapses. Immediately, Amy puts her hand on her neck, which was slightly exposed, and started healing her.

Eidolon : "I don't want to fight both of you. It appears the two of you don't know how my King wants to do his business."

Raven : "Oh trust me, I know everything about your boss."

Eidolon : "Well, if you truly do. Then you know, that appearing here, was a great mistake. There is a very slim chance you can win against me, and you know that."

Vernal : "Someone, is getting a bit cocky, ain't you?"

Eidolon : "I decide to not answer to that silly question of yours. I want to make a deal."

Vernal : "Tsk~!"  
Raven : "Talk."

Eidolon : "Join us. We'll discuss how we'll defeat our threat together. We are just like you, we want to protect Jens. We want to defeat the Washuu King. We have the same enemies."

Raven : "What? How dare you, saying something noble like that, even though the chaotic state of this world is because of you. YOU!"

Eidolon : "It appears you really aren't into solving this peacefully, are you? I'm trying to come up with a peaceful resolution, yet you decline me. Why?"

Raven : "There is no way I'm joining Vincent, the one that tortured Jens! Vincent tortured him for hours! Vincent did that with the help of the Washuu King!"

Amy looks at the situation, but she doesn't know what is going on. How could their King, Vincent, possibly work together with the Washuu King. How could've Vincent tortured Jens? It doesn't make sense.

Eidolon : "You forgot the position you are in. I, Eidolon, am the only one who can face Reinhard van Astrea here, I am the one that can fight the End Bringers. I am the one that will show revolution to the ones that drowned in the blood of their ancestors."

Raven : "Of course Eidolon. Vernal. It's time."

Raven puts her mask back on. Right that instant, Vernal spreads her arms, and clouds appear. The orange sky changed to a dark purple shade. Then, a massive light appeared. A Lightning bolt hit Eidolon.

Vernal is the Spring Maiden. She's able to use the original state of Magic, which includes all Arts and more.

After the lightning bolt disappeared, a light green sphere was surrounding Eidolon. The Thunderbolt didn't hit him, or at least, didn't damage his Aura.

Raven : "Let's do this!"

Vernal swung her arms, and created a massive spear of Ice. She send it straight towards Eidolon, but his reflexes were great. He dodged it by flying towards the side of Amy and Annie. Then, Raven swung her sword and released a flaming tornado. Annie was unable to create a wall in time, but luckily, Eidolon used his powers to create a green shield surrounding them.

Eidolon : "Get away. Bring Victoria, Alexandria, Dragon, it doesn't matter! We need the Spring Maiden and Raven!"

Hearing this, Annie turns around and creates a portal. Eidolon dashes forward towards Vernal and Raven.

Annie : "Come! Amy! Follow me!"

Looking at Amy, Annie notices doubt in her eyes. She was confused. The things Eidolon and Raven were talking about, was it true? Is their King, the one that brought them to life, the one that tortured the reason why Amy exists?

Amy : "Annie…"

Annie : "If you won't follow me, I'll go! I don't care what happens to you! I am taking Shadow Stalker with me."

Hearing this, Amy takes two steps back. She embraces her left hand with the other. She looks away from Annie and tears up.

Amy : "Are… We the Demons… of the World?"

Annie : "You're pathetic. Just like your father."

That instant, Amy turns around and runs towards Annie, she wants to punch her to death after mentioning her father, but she was already gone.

Vernal swung her arms to the right. From underneath the ground of the city, water started rising, and it surrounded Eidolon.

Eidolon : "My Lord, you truly are the Spring Maiden! Magnificent! I am sure our Lord will be happy with your strength! I am sure, you'll bring us even closer to victory!"

Vernal : "The only place I'll bring you closer to are the gates of HELL!"

As she screamed, the waters surrounding Eidolon started to surround him closer and closer, until he was within the water. Eidolon tried to swim out of it, but Vernal formed a fist with her left hand, which made the water freeze in an instant.

Immediately, Raven dashes forward and swings her Flame Sword, shattering the Ice and slicing his stomach open. Eidolon surrounds himself with Light Green light as soon as his stomach was cut open, and vanishes. He appears on the top of the statue, and heals himself.

Eidolon : "Truly wonderful. I admire your passion. I see the world loves you. I envy you, Spring."

Vernal : "The stories were true about you Eidolon… Such arrogance."

Eidolon : "My My, I don't think those fairy tales were true what so ever. I am the one who's the least relatable to any Sin. So arrogance isn't the right word to describe me."

Raven : "You're leading children to fight against a war which is impossible to win! Don't you feel ashamed?! Just like… My daughter! She fought in this war against the Washuu—!"

Eidolon : "My apologies, but your daughter was nothing but a weak traitor, just like her mother. Abandoning the Warriors is basically facing your end. After I dealt with you two, I'll go after your daughter."

Standing in the distance, Amy just keeps listening to all of this, she doesn't understand anything. Is she even standing on the right side?  
Just like that, she looks at the stormy sky, and questions what she's doing.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

A dark, yet beautiful memory plays in the mind of Amy Glory. She's in a bright, bright city. Buildings are made of marble, bridges, waterfalls, beautiful statues. It was a City of the Future, yet.. This memory took place many… and Many years ago.

Victoria : "Amy, we've business to do."

Amy nodded. Victoria turned around, and she followed her. She was her idol, and her sister, even though they didn't look similar what so ever.

They arrived at a giant white building, with Red and Blue crystals everywhere. There were giant characters carved into the gate of the building which said "Wardens Head Quarters".

Entering the building, they walked further and further until the arrived at the Main Hall of the Head Quarters of the Wardens. Entering the Main Hall, Eidolon was standing in the middle of the stage, to his left was Legend, and to his right was Alexandria.

Alexandria is a tall, muscular woman with long, straight black hair. She is missing an eye, but it is replaced with an advanced prosthetic visually indistinguishable from a real one. She stopped aging shortly after adolescence. She wore a black costume with a skirt, knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves. It was black and light gray, with an image of a tower in the center of her chest. The costume featured a wide, heavy cape that flowed over her shoulders and draped onto the ground beside and behind her.

In front of the three Warden Commanders, there was a huge group of people, they all were around the age of twelve to nineteen, children and teenagers.

Eidolon : "Wonderful, Glory Girl and Panacea arrived! We can finally start our speech."

Amy looks around, she noticed a lot of Wardens she knows, even famous ones that are never near their Kingdom. What was going on? Something was off…

 _"Legend is here… Eidolon as well… and Alexandria… Vic– Glory Girl was summoned as well, and even me. Dragon is there. Next to her, there is Hannah Militia."_

Turning her head to the left, she notices even more familiar faces.

 _"Vista… Crysta Narwhal… Triumph Myrddin. Tattletale… Aegis! Ethan Assault. Even Shadow Stalker?! No… This is not right, most of these people haven't been seen since the attack of The Simurgh. They're grouping Wardens, for what reason? Why? What happened? Is something wrong?!"_

Eidolon : "As you all may have noticed. We grouped ALL our Wardens here today, because today might be one of the darkest days in the life time of us, Humans."

Alexandria : "We assume that today might be the day that our world, the one thing that is precious to every single one of you, will break, destroyed, shattered."

Eidolon : "However, even in days like these, I assure you that the Triumph will be ours if we work together. If we combine our powers, not even the ghosts of our ancestors stand a chance against us!"

A fourth individual walks forward, blonde white-ish hair, blue eyes.

Jens : "The Slaughterhouse Nine… and The End Bringers… are making their way towards our Kingdom."

Hearing this, the crowd becomes terrified. People stand up and start screaming, however Alexandria puts her hand up in the air, and a silence occurs.

Jens : "I know that this doesn't sound winnable, but we need to protect those that are precious to us. Even in the times that the enemy appears to be your ally, we need to sacrifice whatever is required for the best outcome."

Victoria forms a fist of her hands, and stands up.

Victoria : "I'm sorry to interrupt you Excellency, but please tell everyone here… Exactly who are approaching our Kingdom?"

Jens : "The Leviathan… The Simurgh… The Medusa… and an another unknown entity."

Victoria : "WHAT?!"

Jens : "We are not sure if it's a fourth End Bringer or not, but as our Thinkers have analyzed the entity, it's just as powerful as The Leviathan."

Victoria sits down, with her eyes widened and her mouth open. Tears start to form around her eyes out of fear, and she quickly looks at Amy.

Amy looks straight at Victoria. She has never seen her sister crying, someone as prideful as her, someone as amazing as her, someone as glorious as her, shouldn't be crying. But this situation, these events, they were too much to handle for a Warden, even though she's just a girl.

Victoria : "We… Need to run away Amy."

Hearing this, Amy is shocked.

Fear. Scared. Victoria was scared. She was embraced by fear, and is afraid. Amy understands what is going on, but she doesn't want to. Seeing her sister like this, her reason why she exists willing to give up, breaks Amy from inside.

Amy : "I…"

Suddenly, a piercing noise is able to heard.  
All crystals that create light inside the building, become red and they start to flash. Everyone stands up and starts to panic. People start to scream, until—

Legend : "THE SIMURGH HAS ENTERED THE CAPITAL! GRAB YOUR WEAPONS! HEALERS, GO TO THE HEALING FACILITY! THINKERS, FOLLOW ALEXANDRIA! WARRIORS, GO TO THE BATTLEFIELD! WARDENS, FOLLOW EIDOLON. THE ONES WITH NO IDENTIFICATION, EVACUATE THE CIVILIANS!"

Legend started screaming, everyone listened to him, and as he was the leader of all this, the Wardens listened to him.

Victoria and Amy ran outside, and saw in the distance, at least a few kilometers away from them, a giant skyscraper collapsing. People were screaming and running on the streets of the capital.

Victoria : "A-Amy… Now is our moment, we can leave!"

Amy : "I… No… We can't."

Victoria : "W-What?! Are you crazy?! The SIMURGH is already here! If the Leviathan arrives here, we'll be washed away. Tsunami's will destroy our families, cities and friends. The Scream of Simurgh will drive us insane! Amy, please…"

Amy : "We… We promised to sacrifice whatever it takes. It was Jens that gave us a place in the world, I will fight until the bitter end!"

Hearing this, Victoria widens her eyes, and removes the tears from her face. She then smiles at Amy and gives her a hug.

Victoria : "You always know what to say to your big sis to make her feel better, don't you?"

Amy nodded.

Victoria : "Then it's settled. Go to the Healing Facility as soon as possible. Me, Eidolon and the others will fight off the Simurgh."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Vernal : "Tsk~!"  
Raven : "Vernal, stay foc–"

Raven got interrupted as someone kicked her in the back. She falls on her knees, and immediately looks back. Neo appeared, she was recovered from their battle.

Vernal : "Hyaagh!"

The Spring Maiden swung her right arm downwards, which caused the clouds to thunder. A Lightning was send towards Neo. It hit her, but she shattered just like glass. Her Semblance avoided her from being damaged by the unexpected.

Vernal claps her hands, and a typhoon surrounds Vernal. She swung her arms towards the statue and destroyed it completely. Eidolon teleported himself a little bit further away from Vernal and Raven, and Neo appeared behind him as well.

Eidolon : "Truly magnificent. It's so sad that you don't understand that you're fighting at the wrong side. Like I said, once you surrender, I'll do you no harm, and will take you to Vincent-sama, who will take care for you."

Raven : "In contrast to you, or any Warden or Warrior, Vernal isn't brainwashed. Trying to manipulate her with your pretty talks won't work."

Eidolon : "Then I've no choice. I'll keep fighting until either of you can't battle anymore, or until the two of you surrender. Let's make a pretty show out of this, won't we?"

Raven grabbed her White blade and swung it in the air, multiple times, into multiple directions. After a few seconds, Crystals filled with light Mana were formed. Then, Vernal swung her arm, and released a massive breeze which send the Crystals towards Eidolon and Neo.

Neo grabbed her Umbrella and jumped towards the Crystals. However, she used her Umbrella to block every single one of them, and jumped so her feet and knees wouldn't get hit by them.

Eidolon snapped his fingers, and became a living ghost. His body was made out of gas, and the Crystals passed through him.

After all the Crystals were gone, Eidolon returned to his normal state, and Neo lowered her Umbrella.

Raven : "Nice trick."

Neo smiled. Eidolon nodded. There was barely any communication left.

Amy looks at the situation, and doesn't understand what to do. Can she even interfere? She's nothing compared to these people, she's just a healer, with a Semblance.

But after remembering that day, she thinks… Is she even fighting with the good people? After all the things that Raven and Vernal said… Is Eidolon actually a good person?

Amy : "I…"

She tries to say something, but is unable to do so. She just collapses on her knees and looks at the scene.

Then, Neo dashes towards Vernal and grabs her arm. As a reflex, Vernal tries to kick Neo, but instead Neo becomes mist and disappeared. After less than a second, Neo appears behind Vernal and used her Umbrella to choke her.

Vernal : "A-Agh!"  
Raven : "VERNAL!"

Raven dashes towards Vernal and grabs her Black Sword, she swings it and creates a portal. She enters the portal and appears above Neo and Vernal. She kicks Neo's jaw, but instead she disappears like mist again. Vernal falls on the ground, and as a reflex to former incidents, Raven swings her black sword behind her and released a shockwave of dark energy.

However, she hit nobody.

It seems that Neo's power isn't as predictable as it looks.

Eidolon : "Wonderful! You sacrifice whatever it takes to save your friends! You truly are a Warrior! I am proud of you Raven Branwen, but why must you abandon that what you are? Once a Warrior, Always a Warrior!"

Raven : "You all are nothing but scum. I have seen _everything_ with my OWN eyes Eidolon! Everything, everything, everything is a lie! There's no such thing as defeating the Washuu King! There's no such thing as peace! There's no such thing as defeating the End Bringers!"

Eidolon : "Perhaps your wrong. Maybe a new methodology is required against you. You see, as you seem to know, the End Bringers are beings created by the Witches. Just like them, they're able to be sealed. We can stop whatever we want if we work together. You don't have to be lonely, Raven. I know that you've been through a lot, but what about forgetting about the past, and move on? It's not like another friend of yours will die in a mission again, right?"

Raven : "Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare to mention Summer! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Eidolon : "Hmm, it seems that lying isn't my favorite thing to do so, so I'll answer honestly… Perhaps I am affiliated with the death of your friend, Summer Rose. But it wasn't just me, it wasn't just fate… It was your fault as well, you were the one that wasn't able to save her. If Jens was with you guys, you would've been able to defeat that _thing_ easily. But no, you're weak. You're so weak. Because you're extremely weak. You were born like this, and you'll stay like this for the rest of your life, you bug."

Hearing this, Vernal starts to feel angry and punches the ground, and it shatters the earth. It starts to become warmer and warmer, until Magma rises from underneath the ground. Vernal manipulates the Magma and fires Lava towards Eidolon.

Eidolon opens his arms and claps them, the sound wave of the clap makes the Lava freeze, and forms stone.

Eidolon : "You however, you are truly strong. You are so strong, that you can play a role in defeating the Washuu King. But yet, you decide to follow this **Fool**."

Vernal : "Look who's talking."

Then, Vernal claps her hands twice, and the clouds start to rain.  
The rain falls down, but as it hits the ground, it becomes Ice, and Vernal created needles of Ice to send it towards Eidolon.

Vernal : "This is the end Eidolon. Go and F–"

Then, Vernal feels something stabbing her in the neck. A small needle. She turned around and sees Neo smiling at her. Optical Illusion is her trick.

Vernal collapses and falls on the ground. She tries to stand up, but it feels like her whole body is unable to do so. What was going on? It was just a needle.

Eidolon : "Wonderful work Neo! I am sure Vincent is very, very proud of you! Now, let's finish Raven, and we'll bring the two of them back to our master. Is that a fine idea, my Neo?"

Neo looks at Eidolon. Neo approached Raven, and grabs her Umbrella.

Raven : "RRAAAAAAAGH!"

She swung her Green Sword and created a wall of Earth, but Eidolon immediately shattered it with a snap of his fingers.

As a response, Raven fires a Fireball towards Neo and tries to use her sword to launch herself towards Eidolon, however… Neo used her umbrella to reflect the Fireball and Raven got hit instead.

She's lying on the ground, and looks at Vernal, who's at the point of dying, just like Raven herself. She knew, that this was the end.

Eidolon : "Great work! Wonderful! Bring them back to the Head Quarters, I need to hurry and inform Alexandria. You've performed amazingly, Neo!"

He swings his arm and disappears.

Then, Neo walks towards Raven and grabs another needle. Raven looks at the needle as precisely as she can. Then, she noticed why this was happening to Vernal. At the end of the needle, a green fluid was dropping from it. The needles were poisoned. This was a fatal situation.

Raven grabs her Blue Sword and throws it towards Neo. Neo shatters again, and appears behind Raven.

Neo waves her hand and blinks her right eye. Before she could kill Raven, she gasped, making barely any voice and she collapsed. Neo fell on the ground like a corpse.

Raven stood up, and tried to figure out the cause of this, as she looked up, there was her Hero, or Heroine… Amy Glory.

Raven : "What did you do to her?"

She doesn't respond. She just looks at Raven, crying, shivering, not understanding what is going on or what's good or bad.

Amy : "Did I do… The right thing…?"

Raven stands on her feet, and looks at Amy.

Raven : "You're Amy. The sister of Victoria, right?"

Amy nodded.

Raven : "… Why?"

Amy : "Y-Your conversation… I-Is it true?"

Raven : "It appears I have to inform you about the real world we live in. Yet, I still don't understand one thing, Amy… What did you do to Neo?"

She points her blade towards Neo, who was paralyzed.

Amy : "I… disabled her nerve system."

Hearing this, Raven widens her eyes.

Raven : "You… Are a Warden, yet you decided to help me, an EX-Warrior."

Amy : "I… Want to know the Truth Raven. Is this the right thing? Where is Jens? W-What happened to the Wardens…"

Raven : "You did save my life, however I don't see anything beneficial for me, nor the Branwen Tribe to recruit you. I'll thank you, but you can move forward from here, alone."

Amy : "I can heal. My Semblance, I am able to alter biology. I can heal Vernal, and possibly make her stronger."

Hearing this, Raven turns around and looks in the eyes of the child. She notices fear in her eyes, yet flames of strength which are inextinguishable.

Raven : "You're from the Glory Family. I am the one that nearly killed your teammates, yet you decide to follow me… Why?"

Amy : "I don't know, but if this is the right thing to do so, I'll do it."

Raven : "Hmm… We're more similar than expected."

Raven swings her sword, and creates a black and red portal. She walks towards Vernal and grabs her body, and carries her on her shoulder.

Raven : "I'm going to enter first, you can follow if you want."

Raven, who was covered in blood, and carrying Vernal, entered the portal and disappeared.

Amy walks forward, but hesitates.  
How can she abandon everything she has? She'll abandon her sister, her friends, the ones that need her. But, just like that, she knows… That if Raven was telling the truth, she would have to follow her.

Just like that, Amy takes a step, and enters the portal.


	41. Chapter 35

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 9 - "Past the Point of Return"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

While the group is looking at Garfiel Tinsel, who's standing inside of the barrier, looking at Frederica Baumann, the group is shocked with what they just heard.

Jens : "S-Sister?!"

That instant, everyone except Tattletale was shocked that the maid of the Roswaal Mansion, Frederica Baumann, was the sister of this boy, Garfiel Tinsel.

Frederica : "You've gott—"

Garfiel : "Leave. Now!"

Not allowing Frederica to finish her sentence, Garfiel interrupts her and forces everyone to leave, or else he'll fight.

Jens : "You don't understand Garfiel. Why the fuck would we do something horrible to your village? We want to protect it instead! Allow us to go in!"

Trying to convince Garfiel, Jens opens up his arms and walks slowly towards him. However, Garfiel lifts an eyebrow up in a confused matter.

Garfiel : "I've heard many lies in ma life, za Amazin' me Garfiel can't be fooled, can hay?"

Ram : "You fool! You really are a fool! How dare you, don't you understand that these actions of yours have consequences to the whole earth?"

The maid with pink hair grabs her wooden wand and points it towards Garfiel.

Ram : "Don't you even understand that we're trying to help you?"

Garfiel : "~Tsk!"

Jens bit his lip, he looked around him, and notices Tattletale grabbing a knife from her back. Adrenaline started to rush through his veins and body. There was no need to fight, and then she pulled that knife. Why? Because she wants to make things easier for them?

She took a step forward and threw that knife right towards Garfiel.

Nathan : "Wha—?!"

The grass of the ground was painted in crimson red, blood. Jens jumped forward and protected Garfiel with the palm of his hand. The knife went right through Jens' hand and started to bleed.

Emilia : "JENS!"

Hearing the scream of Emilia, Jens did not move and instead looked Tattletale right in the eyes.

Garfiel : "W-What?!"

Tattletale : "Jens?!"

Jens : "For fuck sake. There is no need to fight our own people, Tattletale. We are ALL a team. All humans… No… All individuals who fight for a great end, is our team."

Tattletale slowly narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Emilia rushed towards Jens' hand, grabbed it, and started healing it.

Garfiel : "Oi, Captain bro, why did ya do that? I would've ended dead if ya didn't."

Jens : "Is that a rhetorical question you ask me? You literally answered it already."

Not quite understanding what Jens said, Garfiel just stared at him in confusion. The wound of his hand started to heal after Emilia kept healing it thanks to Spiritual Arts.

Frederica : "Garfiel… Not all humans are your enemies. Why don't you understand that?"

Garfiel : "That bastard… Roswaal…"

Jens : "Whatever he said to you… Whatever he did to you… We aren't like him. Please, allow us to enter the Sanc—"

Yang : "JENS!"

Again hearing a scream, everyone turns towards Yang, who was the one that screamed. Her face gave off the expression of fear, and like that, everyone looked at what she was looking at.

She was looking at the village, where suddenly at least twenty people got murdered. It started to rain blood, but the Barrier didn't allow the blood to leave those grounds.

Jens : "Oh my god…"

Corpses of villages were being thrown at the border of the Sanctuary. Some of the corpses left the Barrier, and some were blocked by the Barrier. Seeing this Emilia bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.

Emilia : "Tch!"

She canceled the healing, and entered the Barrier as reckless as possible.

Jens : "EMILIA?!"

Garfiel stood there, hopeless as he looked at his own village getting mass murdered. Every single one of the remaining Emilia Camp entered the Sanctuary Barrier, and Garfiel Tinsel followed them.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The village was poor.

Buildings stood on the point of collapsing. They were dusty, and there was grass of at least a meter tall.

Emilia ran towards the pile of corpses, and the group followed her. Upon arriving, Garfiel looked at the corpses with an expression of sadness. Frederica put her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed her away.

Garfiel : "This 's all y'all fault! Y'all should've never come he–"

Lisa : "It's technically the fault of Roswaal and the Clowns of V. Also the fault of the Dragon, who created this Bar—"

Garfiel : "Whazza does 't f'ckin matter?!"

Lisa : "Right, sorry."

Emilia : "Who did this?! Where is that person?"

? : "Oh honey…"

Suddenly, the corpses start to shiver. Out of their, eyes, mouths, ears, a black kind of mist leaves their body and forms something from above the corpses. Immediately, everyone grabs their weapons.

After a few seconds, the black mist disappears, and it forms an actual body. A quite… pretty woman appeared in front of the group.

? : "It seems, at last, we finally reunite, Nathan Harmonia."

The woman has silver-blonde hair, that hung down to the small of her back. The irises of her eyes eyes are pale, almost white. From a distance, or perhaps in poor lightning, it would be impossible to make out what direction she was looking at. She wears a beautiful black dress which exposes her legs and shoulders. She has beautiful eyelashes and her nails are black.

Nathan : "Oh my god…"

Looking at the woman, Nathan is left shocked. Melissa looks more closely at the woman, and bits her teeth as hard as possible.

Lisa : "Disgusting eyes. Same dress as ever. It's unable to be mistaken. You are… Ash of Distress II."

Ash : "Please, Tattletale, call me Ash."

Nathan : "You… How the fuck are you still alive! I crushed your skull…. I EVEN SEALED YOU!"

Nathan swung his arms out of anger, and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

Ash : "Did you? I mean, the latter? Not really, that kind of magic is nothing against me. You truly are depressing, just like your friend Melissa. How are you doing honey?"

Jens : "Calm down, please. Who is this woman?"

Lisa : "It's the Ash of Distress II. Mangled Wings. Damsel of Distress. Ash the Second. Swansong. However you want to call her, she's a member of the Blood Cloud."

Ash : "Pretty little Thinker. Fucking Thinkers."

Jens : "What are you doing? No, why are you here?"

She looked at the boy, Jens."

Ash : "Well, isn't it obvious? We follow the orders of our King. Disobeying is a No-Go what so ever, so I rather obey."

Jens : "Tsk~!"

Swinging his hands, Jens created his Spear and threw it towards a corpse she was standing on. Widening her eyes, she realized Jens disappeared in a flash of light. Appearing behind the Ash of Distress, Jens made his spear disappear in thin air and summoned his Great Sword and swung it as powerful as he could.

She swung her arm and created a maelstrom of inconsistent gravity, which chaotically twisted time and space. Looking at it, Jens became dizzy and dropped his weapon. Then, the woman swung her arm and released a shock wave of literal ash. It only took less than a second before the ash formed crystallized ash, and fired it at Jens.

Nathan : "BARIA!"

As a reflex, Nathan blessed Jens with a Magical Barrier formed with Yang Magic. Unknown to Jens, Light Shields are one of the best shields in the world of Magic, as they also remove debuffs like dizziness or other negative effects.

Jens slowly regained sight of what he was doing, and threw a spear right towards the skull of Ash, but it passed right through it, as if her body was made of gas.

Emilia : "Don't forget about me!"

Turning around, Ash felt a powerful kick on the right side of her jaw, and was send flying. Emilia appeared behind her, and kicked her as hard as possible. As she landed on her back, she stood up as fast as she could.

Ash : "Not bad. Regulus told me so much about you, Emilia. You truly are as amazing as he told me. But, it's quite sad that I've to deal with you right now."

Hearing this, Emilia is confused. What does Regulus know about Emilia which she doesn't?

Emilia : "Enough talking!"  
? : "I agree!"

Hearing a voice which nobody has heard in days, Puck appears on her right shoulder.

Jens : "P-Puck!"

Ash : "The Great Spirit of Eternally Frozen Lands..! Why are these reunions so amazing, god this is good!"

Puck : "Lia… This woman, I've encountered this lady in the past. The Damsel of Distress. Her power… It's ridiculously powerful."

Lisa : "It is?"

{Ash of Distress the Second. Damsel of Distress. Parents both deceased. Around 20 years old. Former member of ?. Currently Blood Cloud. Follows the Washuu King and Regulus Corneas. Mover 4. Shaker 6. Possible Blaster 7. Classes based on her Semblance. The Semblance of Ash of Distress II creates maelstroms of inconsistent gravity and space time warping, chaotically twisting reality in uncontrolled cone-shaped blasts that severely alters anything in its path. The "blasts" can rip, tear, twist, melt, disintegrate, and cause numerous other effects to organic and inorganic matter within a variable range of five meters. Her Semblance has a Side Effect, Unknown.}

Lisa : "This… Is not good…. It's worse than I thought!"

Ash : "Fucking Thinker. How dare you using your power against me?"

Lisa : "Oh shut up, would you?"

While everyone is prepared to battle, nobody does anything, and instead waits for a moment to start.

Puck : "Nathan, Melissa, how do you know this woman?"

Nathan : "Fuck, few years ago, I met with this woman who was trying to kill Felt, and so I ran away. She knows fucking everything about me, Melissa and Felt."

Ash : "Don't be so dramatic. There's always knowledge to be drawn from a corpse."

Nathan : "You, bitch!"

Puck : "How dare you showing your face in front of my Emily?"

Ash : "Don't act so fucking Noble. You're the most obnoxious individual here in fact. Also, why aren't you entering the Tomb yourself Puck? I think Echidna would love reuniting wi—"

Swinging his tiny cat arms, he created thousands, if not more icicle spears, and dropped them all towards her. But, she was fast enough to cut space with her arms, and created a black hole which warped everything into a dark dimension, and remained unharmed.

Emilia : "What is she talking about Puck?"

Ash : "Don't mind him Emily, he's the biggest Liar. A LIAR! Kyahahahaha!"

Ram : "Ash of Distress, are you working with Roswaal?"

She slowly grabs her wand and starts collecting Wind Mana.

Ash : "Why, of course. The clown is the one who collected Demi-Humans towards the Sanctuary and made the Barrier collapse earlier. Poor Ram, I'm sure your sister would be devastated as well."

Hearing this, Ram opens her eyes more widely and looks at Jens. Jens however, looks at Ash immediately and opens his mouth.

Jens : "What…. You… Remember Rem?"

Ash : "Not everyone is weak, remember? You see, I'm quite immune against Gluttony. I'm both able to remember victims and unable to be forgotten. Truly magnificent!"

Emilia : "I have heard enough villain, Puck!"  
Puck : "It was a disgusting reunion, and now! You'll be frozen for eternity!"

Ash : "Kyahahahaha! Give it to me!"

Emilia : "Ice Brand Arts! Icicle Line!"

Emilia swung her arms and created a limited area barrier made of ice particles around Ash of Distress which she used to attack in all directions by transforming the ice particles into weapons.

Ash punched the ground, and created massive, bone like pillars which originated from the ground. They surrounded Emilia and Ash, and made everyone outside of the pillars useless, as they were unable to interfere.

Puck : "~Tsk!"

Yang : "Emilia-Sama!"

Yang activated her gauntlets and fired three bullets towards the Damsel of Distress, Ash II, but the bullets disappeared once they entered the area.

Ash : "You fiend! Witch's Daughter! You pathetic little bug! I don't even understand how you have enough courage to fight against a superior being like me~! The Damsel of Distress II!"

Emilia : "You're right. I am nothing like you. I am not as strong as you, or as mighty as you, but I won't allow you to destroy the lives of innocent civilians!"]

Swinging her arms, she created a sword of Ice. She threw it towards the Damsel of Distress and then created icicles which fell upon the Damsel. Thousands of Ice Spears fell upon her, scratching and tearing her flesh apart.

Puck : "Melt away! You're nothing but trash!"

Emilia : "Al Huma!"

She stomped the ground, and out of the ground, a massive, maybe ten meter tall Ice Spear appeared, she jumped and launched the Ice Spear towards the Damsel of Distress. However, she immediately created a cone of destruction, like that, the spear shattered into a million of small spears.

Ash : "Bluagh~!"

Emilia dashed towards the Damsel of Distress, even though she was hurt, she still kept firing slashes of destruction, which would break Emilia with ease. Because of that, she kept dashing forward, left and right, left and right.

Ash : "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!"

Then, she released a magical and powerful scream. This was without doubt, her Trump Card, perhaps a part of her Semblance which she had not shown yet. After the piercing scream pierced through the ears of Emilia, her body was embraced by the feeling of apathy, and like that, she collapsed on the ground.

The ones surrounding fight, had the exact same. They started to collapse. Their clothes, their weapons, everything was too heavy.

Yang : "My…. Gauntlets are so… Heavy."

With the final energy she had left, she said those words and collapsed on the ground. After her, the others followed.

Emilia however, kept standing on her feet, but the feeling of apathy got worse and worse.

Puck : "Come on Lia! Stay strong, it's nothing but a illusion!"

Ash : "Is it though? Why do you keep fighting for a future which isn't guaranteed? You've come all this way, for what? For possible redemption? Truly, kyahahahaha! Adorable! You're so pathetic!"

Puck : "Lia…!"

Emilia : "T-Tch!"

She tried to swing her arms, but nothing worked. She didn't have the energy to lift up her arms, and use magic. No matter how much she tried, she would not be able to defeat that Damsel of Distress.

Puck : "Hm~! Flora Huma!"

However, the tiny cat on Emilia's shoulders clapped his small hands, and released a thick mist. Trying to cut it away with her powers, Ash noticed that her arms and feet were frozen by the mist, even though the cold air, didn't feel that cold. Rather chilling.

Suddenly, Emilia blinked her eyes two times, and the feeling of apathy disappeared. She regained the motivation to fight. She regained the courage to brawl. She regained her reason to believe.

Emilia : "Ice Brand Arts! Icicle Line, Hyaaaaaagh!"

The swift motions of Emilia's hands were unable to follow. She swung her left arm, while her right arm formed a fist. Then, her left arm was pointed to wards the ground, while her right hand was swung to the left.

These motions created multiple, hundred– No, thousand of weapons surrounding Ash in the thick mist. These weapons were different from before though, a cold, very cold blue Mana was leaving the weapons as if it was melting, which it wasn't.

Ash : "Hyagh!"

The Damsel of Distress swung her arm with all the power she has, and made the mist disappear, only to find out that she was surrounded by thousands weapons.

Ash : "Wua–!"

Then, Emilia pointed both arms towards her and screamed,

Emilia : "This is the end villain!"

All the weapons, all the powerful frozen weapons were fired towards the Damsel of Distress, Ash II. An icy axe cut off her left arm, a frozen Great Sword cut off her legs, and five daggers were send towards her breast.

Ash : "Bluaaaagh~!"

Puck : "The grand finale!"

Then, Puck swung his arms towards her, and giant ice pillars embraced by flames were fired towards her spine, who then bursted out of her stomach.

Ash : "…"

Looking at the fight which just happened, Jens stares at Emilia with gratitude and fear. Just now, he realized that Emilia isn't as weak as he remembered. She's strong. She doesn't need protection every time, but that doesn't stop him from following and protecting her.

The bone-like pillars collapse, and the group is able to interfere with the fight. The group rushes towards Ash. First thing which they do, Nathan puts her into a Yang Prison while she remains unconscious.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Nathan : "Emilia-sama… You were amazing."

Hearing the compliment, she looks at Nathan and smiles at him, while she blushes. A small breeze of wind flows through her hair and she looks at the ground.

Jens walks towards Emilia and puts his hands on her shoulders. Looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes, he says,

Jens : "You dealt with this woman, with only Puck on your side? You're strong Emilia! I am glad that I'm with you now."

"T-That was way too cheesy. Shit, I should've said something else."

His mind is filled with nothing but embarrassment. He blushes and looks at Emilia.

Emilia : "Thank you. We… Need to continue. We need to save the Sanctuary, and protect the barrier."

Melissa : "You're right! What should we do?"

Weiss : "Wouldn't it be better to go straight for the temple, find who she's working with, and let either Emilia or Jens take the trials?"

Ram : "With all the other murderers in this village? I vote against that, we should clean up the village before we interfere with the actual enemy."

Frederica : "Not to be rude, but we must protect the civilians as well. Evacuate them, maybe?"

Hearing this, Nathan suggests something.

Nathan : "We should split up. There are multiple people causing this, I am sure. With us all together, it will take hours before we finally finish."

Lisa : "You're right, to my surprise. Possible thinker? Haha, just kidding. Right, sorry."

With Tattletale spouting out random stuff, she clapped her hands and decided the plan.

Lisa : "We should divide us in three teams, that would be the safest with our amount of people. I'll base the groups on equal strength and relationship level, so there won't be flaws in co-operation. Emilia, you'll lead the group of Weiss, Ram and Frederica. Jens, you'll lead the group of me, Melissa, Yang. Otto, you'll lead the group of Garfiel and Nathan. But Otto, make sure to recruit as many fighters, Trumps, Brutes or whatever classes you'll be able to find—"

Otto : "Understood!"

Jens : "Wait Wait Wait! What are… those classes?"

Lisa : "Right, the Kingdom of Lugnica's government created class in which they classify soldiers, warriors, bandits, whatever. It's very easy! Movers have enhanced mobility. Shakers are able to effect the area. Brutes have enhanced strength or durability. Breakers can shift into another state. Master can control or create minions. Blasters have ranged powers. Thinkers focus on gathering information. Strikers have power based on melee or touch. Changer can alter their form or appearance. Trump can manipulate powers in different kind of cases. Strangers focus on stealth or infiltration."

Hearing this, Jens is confused, but tries to remember it.

Lisa : "Example, I would categorize Yang as a Brute, because of her Semblance. Garfiel as a Striker, me as a Thinker, Emilia probably a blast—"

Nathan : "Whatever Tattletale! We must hurry, did you forget?"

Lisa : "Oh right, sorry! But first, make sure to bring people to safety, and after that. Head to that place!"

She pointed at a temple, far, pretty far in the distant of the Village. It was a mossy, stone temple, with ruins around it. The temple was surrounded by houses and a graveyard.

Lisa : "The Graveyard of Greed."

Jens : "Alright! If anything goes wrong, give us a sign somehow!"

Everyone nodded, and headed to different directions of the city. But before Jens, Tattletale, Yang and Melissa could go to the a side of the village where chaos was going on, Jens heard something behind him.

? : "J-Jens?"

He turns around and sees a familiar face, one he hasn't seen in possibly a few weeks. Long silver hair, beautiful gold eyes. A standard Lugnician Mage uniform, a short girl, it was—.

Jens : "Angel?!"

Angel : "At last, we reunite."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	42. Chapter 36

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 10 - "The One You Will Come To Love Someday"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

A few weeks ago, Jens was summoned to this majestic, yet amazing world, and a girl named Angel helped him out to meet up with the love of his life, Emilia. Together they had defeated the Blood Hunter, Elsa Granhiert. Right now, that girl, Angel was standing a few meters away from Jens, and like that, she ran towards Jens and gave him a hug.

Angel : "I am so glad you're alright."

Jens widens his eyes and gives her a hug back. After a few seconds, they let go each other and Angel looks around, noticing familiar faces.

Angel : "Jens… Even Yang? Such an amazing reunion. I never expected you all to appear here."

Jens : "What are you doing here Angel?"

Lisa : "It appears my message was perfectly timed, wasn't it Kanade?"

Angel nodded.

Melissa : "What are you talking about Tattletale?"

Angel : "After the Conquest against the Witch Cult, Tattletale appeared at the Camp meeting, and I was standing there as guard. She informed the other camps about this Event, and other kinds of information. Once I heard that the Barrier was collapsing, I knew that Emilia would be there, and now that I see Jens alive, it means you did a great job protecting each other."

Lisa : "Mhm! It's basically my fault that she came here."

Joking around, Tattletale puts her hands behind her hair and whistles.

Melissa : "So you entered the Barrier, just for the sake of Jens and the ones you know? Quite a Lugnician Mage you are."

Angel : "I'm not an Angel Human. I am a human, so entering and leaving the Barrier wouldn't be a problem."

Melissa sighs and looks towards the ground. Seeing this, Angel decides to interfere with the current situation.

Angel : "So what are you all planning to do now? Repower the Barrier?"

Yang : "Well, Kanade, as you might've noticed. We got some… Minor problems to deal with as well."

Angel looked behind the group, and noticed an unconscious Damsel of Distress in a Yang Prison.

Angel : "People are attacking the—"

Then, after looking more around, she noticed corpses and spray's of blood on buildings. She narrows her eyes slowly and twitches her tongue.

Jens : "Yeah… We should head towards Temple, and deal with the ones that are standing in our—"

? : "Can I have you attention please!"

Suddenly, a loud, piercing voice flew through the ears of everyone in the area. It was the voice of a familiar one, but Jens couldn't figure out who it was.

? : "Prepare for a great battle! A majestic one! A phenomenal one! Team History is attacking the Sanctuary! The Blood Cloud is here as well, but oh well! Come out, Come out! Wherever you are! Come and face the real King at the Temple, or else your maiden will be very sad, or even dead!"

Hearing 'your maiden', Jens immediately thinks of Emilia, but she wasn't even gone for longer than two minutes, would she really be already captured by the enemy?

The Blood Cloud, an organization loyal to the Washuu King and Regulus Corneas, and only them. Why are they doing this? No… Why would they follow one of those two?

Angel : "The Blood Cloud…"

Lisa : "According to my Semblance, the Maiden being Emilia is very small… In fact, it's close to ten procent. Are we really going to risk it?"

Melissa : "Do we even have a choice though? There's no way we can let Emilia die, can we?"

Yang : "You're right. Jens, it's up to you. What do you think?"

His mind was racing. He didn't know what to choose. Either the safety of Emilia, or the safety of everyone else? Either way, he could potentially choose to go, and if he'll die, Return by Death— No… He hasn't experienced of death in weeks. It would be more terrifying than actually dying.

Jens : "We… Should go and investigate the surroundings of the Temple."

Lisa : "That sounds like a plan. Yang, did you recognize that voice?"

Yang : "M-Mhm? It did sound familiar… but I don't really know who it was."

Lisa : "Yeah, I got the same problem. Even my Semblance doesn't fill the spot. Perhaps we haven't seen her in ages? It has to be someone from the Warrior and Warden times for us."

Angel : "Warrior and Warden?!"

Lisa : "Calm down Angel, we aren't Warriors or Wardens anymore. However, the ones who still are, must face a battle against us. They should leave those organizations immediately."

Angel : "Alright… So, are we going?"

Jens : "Yeah… Let's do this!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Dashing through the valleys. Sprinting like never before, Jens rushed through the village, and the group followed him. Something was off however, there were barely any people fighting anymore? Could the loud, piercing voice scared the civilians away? Why was it this peaceful right now?

Melissa : "Hold on!"

Hearing this, the group stopped, and so did Jens. Yang activated her gauntlets, Melissa looked at Jens, Angel, Lisa and Jens stood there, silent.

Melissa : "The enemies. The ones causing this, is this _just_ the Washuu King?"

Lisa : "Perhaps. However, as we already know, the Blood Cloud and the Clowns of V are here as well. It wouldn't be a surprise if the Slaughterhouse Nine appeared as well. But, that would be a very, very ugly situation."

Yang : "Does that even matter at the moment? We need to hurry, and help that Maiden. Remember?"

Lisa : "Wait, Melissa has a point. Now that I think about it, we're literally going in against all the odds. A triumph with zero deaths… is below ten procent. E-Even succeeding the Trials is extremely difficult."

Jens : "Yeah, so? That doesn't mean we should stop right here, right? We cannot allow that mother fucker to run away with this! Destroying the world?! Fuck no!"

Lisa : "That's not the point I'm trying to make. Perhaps a new methodology is required for this operation. We're… Facing something we do not have any information of."

Melissa : "People fear what they cannot understand, is what Nathan would say… Anyway, that's what I was trying to say yeah. Heading towards the Temple is brainless as hell. We should explore the Village more, and group with other groups as soon as possible in fact!"

Jens : "I see… I'll head for the Temple my self then–"

Lisa walked towards Jens and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them.

Lisa : "Stop being fucking edgy! Listen to us, this is a matter of life and death! Are you fucking stupid? Heading towards the Temple is literally a Trap. Who knows who we'll be facing. The ones causing this will do whatever it takes to stop us. Do you understand now?"

Yang : "Even though I don't like the way Tattletale put that in words, she has a point. We cannot lose anyone, especially not you. You're strong, but that doesn't make you invincible. We all want to bring back Emilia, _IF_ she even is there."

Melissa : "What about–"

? : "Firecracker? Jens?"

An pretty mature voice came from behind Jens. Everyone turned around, and grabbed their weapons. However, something like that was unnecessary for an encounter like this.

It's a man with close to black hair, but still gray. He wears a red cape, and has a great sword on his back. His facial hair and facial features are quite handsome for a man of his age.

Yang : "Uncle Qrow?!"

Qrow : "Oh god, it really are you two…"

Looking at him, Jens does not recognize him what so ever. However, as Yang runs towards his arms, and Qrow embraces her with his, he quickly realizes that he must've been someone regarding the past of the Warriors, perhaps an old friend of his.

Qrow : "It's good to see you back, Sunny Little Dragon."

Yang : "It's great to see you as well, you old man."

He snickered. He didn't laugh out loud, and soon after looked straight into the eyes of Jens.

Now Jens knows exactly who this man was. Back in the Capital, when Weiss started to cry, Jens saw visions of the past, or something like that. He saw this man talking with Raven Branwen in a bar. The two talked about him, about his Amnesia.

Qrow : "It's good to have you back as well, King."

The man forms a fist and wants to give Jens, who he called the King, a box. Quite iconic, isn't it? Calling someone a King, and then saying hello with a fist bump, ironic in fact. Jens fist bumps Qrow, and he smiles at him.

Yang : "What are you even doing here? At the Sanctuary? I thought you were staying away from this for a while, no? You said that you would leave Jens alone!"

Qrow : "That's what I was planning, until I got attacked by Glory Girl and Neo."

Lisa : "Hey old man, how is Glory hole doing?"

Qrow : "She seemed to be a tad different from before the disappearance of Jens. But still the old Glory hole."

Lisa : "Hahahahahaha. Still the old Glory hole."

She laughed out loud. Melissa however, felt a bit excluded from the conversation, just like Angel.

Jens : "It seems the three of you knew each other a while back, didn't you…?"

Qrow : "Well, if I may be honest, Firecracker and Tattletale have never seen each other before until after your reappearance of the Legacy. I mean, I knew Firecracker–"

Jens : "Stop right there, reappearance of the Legacy?"

He interjected.

Qrow : "Yeah, you regained your powers, right? The swords? Those powerful weapons?"

Jens : "Yeah, I know those, but what are they? As in, why am I the one that is the keeper of such an powerful power?"

Qrow : "God, I wish you'd explain that to me before you lost your memories. You only told it to some people… With one of them… Not being around anymore…"

Jens : "Who?"

It was a deadly silence. They could hear everything, but not a single voice. Until,

Qrow : "Summer Rose…"

Yang : "Ruby's Mom… She died that day…"

Jens : "O-Oh… I'm sorry for mentioning. I… shouldn't have asked it what so–"  
Qrow : "No it's fine."

Like that, nobody had the courage to either say something, or to do something. Yang looked at the ground, and Jens noticed sorrow in her eyes. Qrow looked at his arms, as if he lacked the power to regain the courage to fight. This Summer Rose was a dear person to those who knew her.

It really is painfully to lose someone you care about. Every single memory you shared with that person is scattered, and remembering those memories makes you nothing but sad or nostalgic to the good times.

A depressing aura was hanging around everyone. Even Angel and Melissa were sad to hear it.

Lisa : "Alright old man! Are ya ready for the Masterful Fucking Thinker Plan?"

Qrow : "Sure… Go for it little bird."

Lisa closed her eyes and then clapped them. She pointed one hand to the sky, and the other one at Jens.

Lisa : "Fuck! I can't fucking wait to kick their asses! We have the one they want, Jens. Now that we've Qrow and Yang… I have an AMAZING PLAN!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Tattletale throws Jens at the hard ground. Jens, who is embraced by a very right rope, is incapable to move what so ever. Yang has her gauntlets ready, and aims them at Jens. Qrow has his Great Sword in his hands, and points it at Jens. He was treated like hostage. Tattletale stood there, like a leader, like her heart was burning with flames of a Lion.

Tattletale : "Show your faces! We've the one you want!"

They're at the Temple. There seems to be no one there. But that can't be the case what so ever. It was a mossy ruin, with stairs in the middle. They headed up, and then downstairs, into the abyss of the ruin. There were trees surrounding the ruins as well, and beautiful golden flowers.

From the abyss of the Sanctuary, a Man with a mask walked towards the hostage and the group. However, he took a distance of around seven to ten meters.

――――It was Masquerade.

Masquerade : "Oh My? Oh My! What kind of event is this?! Qrow?! Yang Xiao Long! Tattletale? Oh, and my dear dear dear Jens! What is this? Who's birthday is it? HAHA!"

Listening in disgusts, Qrow instead smiles at the one with the mask. Even though this all is an act, he has to act nice.

Melissa and Angel however, were no where to be seen. Perhaps they were watching at the show from afar, waiting for a moment to assassinate the one scheming all of this?

Lisa : "Listen up Washuu King. We've got the King here. Who is this 'So-Called' Maiden you have there? Oh and please, don't be such an asshole, please get her immediately."

Masquerade : "Oui Oui madame!"

He swung both of his arms, and created nothing but a flash. It was a blinding flash, and after a few seconds, the flash disappeared, and Weiss Schnee and Emilia were in his hands, unconscious.

Yang formed a fist out of her hands, but she had to stay calm. This plan was impossible to fail. They must succeed.

Emilia : "A…Ah…."

Masquerade : "Please tell me, why the fuck would I believe that you are betraying Jens? What would it benefit you?"

Lisa : "I hope you don't actually think I'm that stupid. Because I hate when people call me stupid. You've a great leader, Washuu King."

Masquerade : "Do I? I don't think you know a single thing about my leader what so ever."

Lisa : "In fact, I know everything about your leader. Because of that, every single wish of ours can be granted. Yang wants her Ruby back. Qrow wants to see Raven again. And I――"

Unable to say it, she struggles really hard. She blinks her eyes twice, but no words leave her mouth. Is she even able to say something personal here, right now?

Lisa : "――The suicide of my brother… I want him back… More than anything."

Masquerade : "Wonderful! You all are nothing but――"

Suddenly, everything before the eyes of Masquerade became black. He had no vision what so ever. A pitch black shadow was keeping him from seeing anything. Did someone curse him? Did his hair come infront of his eyes?

――Jens appeared in front of Masquerade, summoned his sword, and swung it. He swung it as hard as he could to cut his head off.

Even though the rope was tight as hell. The legacy of Leo allowed Jens to summon daggers, and cut the rope easily. It's something which is easy to forget.

Masquerade : "WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

It actually hit. Jens cut his eyes, and he cracked his mask. Masquerade however―― No, the Washuu King however, turned around immediately, and ran into the stairs, heading towards the abyss of the Sanctuary. Emilia and Weiss collapsed and lied on the ground.

Lisa : "Fuck! Jens! NOW!"

Jens dashed towards the stairs, but was stopped because of a Forcefield. He landed on his back, and noticed that his nose started to bleed. He grabbed Emilia and Weiss, and dragged them towards the group.

――Footsteps.

――Footsteps were approaching them.

――Footsteps were approaching them from the abyss of the Sanctuary.

―――― Roswaal L Mathers appeared. He was standing on the top of the stairs. Next to him, a girl with light green hair, brown complexion and red eyes. To his other side, there stood a woman in a suit.

Emilia and Weiss slowly regained consciousness. They looked around, and analyzed the surroundings. Jens already summoned his sword, and stared at Roswaal with full disgust in his eyes.

Roswaal : "Yooooou knoooow, I really need something to lose. There was something bothering me for over a few days. You know Jens, you really aren't that amazing. You've failed many times in your life. Even when the two of us were acquaintances, you still were a shit bag. However, as you were an idiot towards me, I've something in exchange."

The Clown grabbed a black book. A gospel.

Roswaal : "The Book of Wisdom. I've had this for over a year now, and I knew everything which would happen these weeks you were with us. Even I, it was me, who send the Blood Hunter towards you all. Because you all are those disgusting people that FUCK EVERYTHING UP FOR ME!"

Jens : "W-What…. You KNEW ALL OF THIS?!"

Roswaal : "I fucking knew that the Witch Cult would attack Nastra. I KNEW that you will fail today as well! Because you know what, there is someone here as well! Honey, coooooome here!"

――Footsteps, again.

――It were heels.

――An extraordinary beauty appeared on the top of the stairs. Black hair, purple eyes. Purple outfit, the Blood Hunter, Elsa Granhiert from Gusteko stood in front of them.

Roswaal : "Juuuust like my Gospel told me, you'll fail! Over! and OVER AGAIN!"

Jens : "Do you really believe what your Gospel says?!"

Roswaal : "Oh… Of course it's not true, I mean… I know you are _can_ do _that_ thing… You proved many times that my gospel was wrong, but today will be different! Every single friend of yours, they'll die! They'll burn! They'll pay for their sins! And in the end, I can finally be together with my … Echidna."

Emerald sighed.

Tessa : "Was that anything you wanted to say, Roswaal?"

Roswaal : "Talk, you whore."

Tessa smiled.

Tessa : "It's good to see you back, Yang, Weiss, Qrow… Even Jens."

Weiss and Yang recognized the woman. She was the woman who invited them to join the Warriors. She was the one who formed Team RWBY. Qrow knew her as well. She was the one that assigned him for team STRQ. A team of Summer, Taiyang, Rave and himself, Qrow.

――Jens however, did not recognize the woman what so ever.

Tessa : "I've some business to attend to. Roswaal, Emerald, Elsa-chan, make sure to fix this, cleanly. Oh, and don't you dare to make that kid not suffer."

Roswaal swung his arm, and created a portal for Tessa Fortune to leave the scene. Just like that, she disappeared.

――This situation was extremely… If not one of the ugliest.

What are they supposed to do, fight them? Even though they haven't fought Emerald Sustrai yet, they know that she's strong, otherwise she wouldn't be there.

――Elsa Granhiert, The Blood Hunter.

――Roswaal L Mathers, The Clown.

――Emerald Sustrai, The Illusionist.

They were all here, standing, in front of the group of nobody but…

――Jens, the King.

――Emilia, the 42nd Princess of Lugnica.

――Qrow, the Ex-Warrior.

――Yang, the Sun Dragon.

――Weiss, the Ice Queen.

―――and Tattletale….

Tattletale grabbed a short knife she had behind her back, and threw it as hard as she could towards Elsa, but without moving, the knife suddenly was fired to a different direction.

Elsa : "My My? I don't think I've any reason to fight any of you. However, as it currently looks like, there are some animals… escaped out of their cages. I can't help it, but SLAUGHTER them. So, if you excuse me, I'll go and slice them, into a millions pieces!"

Elsa Granhiert dashed towards Tattletale, in an instant, she appeared in front of Lisa. However, Yang immediately pushed her away with one of her Bullet Punches.

Elsa : "Ouch…. That did hurt, a bit?"

Yang : "You maniac…"

With Jens at the center of the scene, Emilia and Weiss still in not a state to fight, and being surrounded by three villains, what will Jens do?

Qrow : "Jens… We got this. You should go, go as fast as you can go, and enter the Trial Grounds. We'll keep Emilia and the other safe."

Jens : "A-Are you sure?"

Roswaal : "Of Cooooourse! Your friends have never failed, have they?"

Hearing this, Jens becomes slightly bit irritated. He's already stressed, but even making fun of him? Truly annoying.

Then, Roswaal started collecting Fire Mana, and released a barrage of fireballs towards the group. However, a giant Knight, made of Ice Mana appeared and acted like a Barrier.

――The Arma Gigas, a part of Weiss Schnee's Semblance was summoned, and saved their lives.

Weiss : "Why are _you_ always the one who get's into the trouble, Jens?"

Even though it was no time for joking around, Jens laughed.

Jens : "Roswaal. I am not angry for what you did. Not even in the slightest!"

He grabbed his Great Sword, and pointed it at Roswaal. The Clown immediately looked at the boy in disgust. Slightly narrowing his eyes, opening his mouth out of anger, Roswaal could not resist looking at him.

――Emilia however, could not stop looking at him.

Jens stood in front of Emilia, with his back towards her. He confronted the villains like this, reckless as ever, but he knew, that he would succeed, no matter what it would take.

Jens : "However, I'll fucking kill you. You'll pay for what you did. Not to me, but to my friends. You gave people a life, only to sacrifice them? What about Ram… What about Rem?!"

Roswaal : "They're nothing but human sacrifices for me! They're trash! Garbage! Worthless piles of shit! They're nothing compared to Echidna! I need them to bring her back, and after that, they'll be discarded like shit!"

Hearing this, Emilia starts to tear up. Even though Emilia is the one who's participating in the Royal Election, it was Roswaal L Mathers who helped her. He gave her a place to stay, for over seven years.

Jens : "I see. So that's how you see the peoples who will face you―― No, the people who will be your end?"

Roswaal : "Weeeeeeeell… Be my guest!"

Roswaal opened his arms, and released flying, burning arrows towards the group. Jens opened his arms, clapped them, and released a shock wave of dark energy, removing them from reality, and absorbing it.

He activated his Semblance again. The second time after his memories were Erased.

――Doing this, Jens felt something weird. It felt like he lost something deep, deep inside of him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Roswaal : "You filthy bug…"

Weiss decides to stand up, grabs her weapon, and points it at Elsa Granhiert.

Elsa : "I never fought against a Schnee! This sure is promising!"  
Weiss : "Never imagined to see either, Granhiert."

――"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a female scream. It was the scream of Tattletale. She screamed as hard as she could, and then, two girls from above the houses appeared and jumped towards the scene.

――Angel created a pure Wind Strike, and fired it right at Roswaal. He dodged it, as he ducked. However, he looked above of him, and noticed a flying spear.

That instance, Jens appeared above the spear, and kicked Roswaal as hard as he could towards the group. In fact, he used Roswaal to launch himself into the abyss of the Sanctuary, and fell.

Roswaal fell on the dirty ground, Melissa and Qrow were surrounding him. Roswaal stood up, and lifted his hands up.

Roswaal : "You're already late…! HAHAHAHA!"

Emerald : "Mhm…"

Before he lost consciousness of hitting the surface of the ground as hard as possible, Jens heard another scream, a scream of the girl he loves.

――"Come back… Please!"

The voice of Emilia scattered in his mind like something unforgettable.  
He fell for over a few seconds, and still hadn't hit the bottom, instead he threw his dagger, and teleported himself towards the ground.

But just now, the moment that he was supposed to prove him self, he started to doubt. Not even about himself, but about Emilia. Will she be safe? Will she… One day understand that Jens loves her?

Jens doesn't want to marry. He just wants her to be happy, and live a happy life with her. He wants her to understand what love is.

――Jens is the one she will come to love someday.

――At last, Jens vision started to become very, very blurry. He leaned against a wall, and slowly felt himself sweating. Then, he dropped his weapon, and collapsed on the ground.

Jens : " _W-What? What is this?! I… I'm so exhausted… Am I dying? I can't… Breathe…"_

――He lost consciousness that instant.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Elsa : "Oh? Jens really is something, huh? Then it seems, I've to go, right Roswaal?"

Roswaal nodded.

Qrow : "Wait. WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Roswaal : "Oh? Are we going to scream? I think we're gonna scream. Because someone really, really, really, really, reaaaaaaaally wants to fuck himself up. Elsa has no need to be here. She has to deal with the other ones. The ones that will actually cause problems. Jens is safe, but are the others? Fuck no! Theeeeeeey'll burn, they'll die because of Jens–"

Emilia : "No! You're wrong! We can protect ourselves! We're born preserve life, you as well, Roswaal-sama… Why… are you like this, now? You weren't like that, never."

Roswaal : "Hooooney, trust me. I never cared about you, or your stupid cat. You're nothing but a filthy vessel. You'll be used to fulfill the role of Satella, and destroy this world even more. But at last, I'll get to be back with Echidna."

Ignoring what he said, Elsa shrugged, and turned around. She entered a valley, but before she could so. Yang fired a bullet out of her gauntlet, hoping to kill her with it. However, Yang instead hit a house, which collapsed immediately.

Emerald : "Guess it's my turn, may I?"

Roswaal : "Get the Heiress and Yang. Don't bother using your powers, they're not worth it. I will deal with Qrow, Tattlefuck, Melissa and my dear Angel."

Everyone grabbed their weapons, and Tattletale grabbed another dagger.

Tattletale : "You know, people really like fucking up names. It really is a bad habit!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Emerald Sustrai grabbed a pair of convertible revolver-sickles. They are firearms with jungle-green grips, each stored inside their own separate leather casings on a belt wrapped around Emerald's waist. They appear to be revolvers with long, curved blades, presumably with both melee and ranged functions.

Emerald : "You know, I always wanted to kill a Schnee… But a Schnee and a Yang? That's how honor feels like."

Yang : Hey! Shut up! Nobody will die, you'll be the one who get's his ass kicked, remember?"

Emerald : "Is that so?"

She cracked her finger, and suddenly, there were eight, no… Nine Emerald Sustrai's in front of them.

Weiss : "Don't waste your energy on them! They're fakes!"

Yang : "A-Ah…"

Emerald : "Is that so?"

Suddenly, the left most Emerald swung her sickle, right through the stomach of Yang, and like that… She collapsed with an open stomach.

Yang : "AAAAAAAGHHH!"  
Weiss : "YANG!"

Weiss orders the Arma Gigas to swing it's sword towards all Emeralds, and hits them all, except one, who jumps on it's sword and dashes towards his head.

The Arma Gigas forms a fist, and tries to punch her from his sword, instead she disappeared, and appears on his face. She was a master illusionist. Nothing was what it seemed.

Weiss dashes towards Yang as fast as she could, and tried to close her open stomach with her hands.

Weiss : "Yang! Stay with me…! Fuck… Her Semblance was different from before… How the hell did it upgrade?!"

Seeing the Arma Gigas fight Emerald Sustrai, Emilia runs towards Yang and Weiss. She removes her hands from Yang's stomach, and instead starts healing her. Puck appears on her shoulder and starts healing as well.

Emilia : "This might take a while! Try to protect me in the mean time!"

Weiss : "Understood!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Even though his eyes are still closed. A scent of… something was luring him.  
His eyes were closed, but he was walking towards a direction.

――A scent of peace.

――A scent of tranquillity.

――A scent of love… A scent of the affection for a person was luring him, and made him walk towards a place he was unfamiliar with, even though it felt natural.

? : "I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…"

Jens nodded. He didn't know if he actually nodded, but if he could, he would've. He couldn't feel his body, but he knew that he was walking towards the one who he has to love.

? : "I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…"

Yes. He knows. He loves her as well. Nothing was known to him, but it all felt right. Walking into the darkness. Following the voice of love… Following the scent of love… Every single thing of it felt natural, despite it being completely unknown to him.

? : "I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…"

But why must Jens go through hell for all of this? Isn't it quite weird? Wasn't he just helping Emilia the other second ago? Why is he already following a path towards a different――

――Instead of arriving at the destination of his life… of his will… He felt his face being slapped by someone, and regains consciousness.

Immediately, Jens stands up, and looks around.

? : "――"

There's nothing but darkness. What was that dream just now?

――Was it even a dream though?

But then, he suddenly sees a flickering light in the distance, perhaps an entrance towards… The Sanctuary…

Right… He was here to finish the Trials… and nothing else. Why did he just forgot about all of that right now? Could it've been the scent?

Walking towards the flickering light. He notices something less attractive, a person.

――It was a person with a mask in his hands.

Jens : "… Masquerade."  
Masquerade : "Oh… We finally get to talk."

Instead of a blood lust which would originally flow through the mind and blood of Jens, he felt at ease, and instead stood in front of him, calm… and confronted him with a fact.

Jens : "Don't think that I haven't noticed it. Your absolutely worthless excuse made no sense what so ever… Show your damn face… Elis Rose Evergarden!"

――Without actual confirmation, Jens pulled the connections together, and formed a theory. He explained it to Tattletale right before they would confront the Temple of the Sanctuary, and she confirmed that the possibility was extremely big. The fact that right before they would've to go to the Sanctuary, and Elis would go to other business? No way, there was no doubt. This man, it had to be him.

The man they were fighting, was his friend all along?

Just like that, the man grabs his mask and throws it into a thousand pieces. He smashes it, and even stands on it.

――Elis Rose Evergarden. That was the person Jens saw.  
――Furuta Washuu. That was the person that was standing in front of Jens.

Furuta : "You really are amazing, Jens."

――Jens. That was the person that Furuta saw in front of him. A person… that he wants to kill, and nothing else.


	43. Chapter 37

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"

Chapter 11 - "Two Kings"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Furuta : "It seems I wasn't as careful as before, please forgive me Associate Royal Election Participate, Jens."

Jens : "It's former associate Royal Election Participate for you… Whatever your real name is.

Furuta : "Furuta Washuu! It's truly amazing to meet you for real. But now that two of my lives as Elis and as Masquerade got shattered, it truly hurts."

Jens : "Get to the topic Furuta, what are you planning to do today?"

Furuta : "You know, I wish I could kill you, right now, right here. But we're literally inside a toy box. We're nothing but toys. Also, we both know, that you can't die, at least, not in my hands."

Jens : "So it really is true… You are Masquerade… You… I mean, I thought you were a friend of mine… Elis, who I could trust and talk to. It was you who gave information to the other bad guys about us, wasn't it?! But now… I really know the truth… You were that clown who erased my memories. Why me, of all people?"

Furuta : "PFT- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A BIT SELF-CENTERED, AREN'T WE? DIGUSTING! SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUNNY! GROSS! WHAT AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jens stood there, in the midst of darkness, surrounded by nothing but Furuta and darkness. He felt nothing, but the presence of Furuta in front of him. Even though he was angry as hell towards Furuta, he did not had the desire to kill him. Not now, not here, for whatever reason.

Furuta : "I was never aiming for you, you fucking dumbass. You left me no choice, but to erase your memories after everything what happened. You, siding with the Kingdom of Lugnica? That's too disgusting. We were the leaders of the world! Yet, you decided to throw everything away, and join them…"

Jens : "Furuta… Can you return my memories back?"

Hearing this, Furuta puts a wicked smile on his face and stares at Jens.

Furuta : "NOPE! THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE WASHED AWAY! THEY'RE A GRAIN OF SAND IN A MASSIVE FUCKING DESERT! YOUR MEMORIES ARE LITERALLY GONE! THEY WILL NEVER RETURN! NOT EVEN THE CORRIDOR OF MEMORIES WOULD BE ABLE TO REGAIN THEM FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jens : "Why… Do you act like this? What have I done for you to hate me so much? I don't understand… No, I can't understand. How could a human do something wrong, and make someone else want to kill that person?

Furuta : "You're asking the wrong question. In fact, that's a rhetorical question Jens. There is no real need to have a reason to do things. People who can't act without a reason are trash. I will do what I want. I mean, I've got this precious life and everything; might as well make the best of it, right?"

The two of them kept staring at each other. Even though this was something the both of them wanting. Meeting the ones they hate the most, and slaughter. A Dance to the Death.

Jens : "Precious? I don't know the slightest thing about you, tell me… Furuta. What is the Washuu King? Who even are you?"

The man in front of Jens slowly narrowed his eyes and put a wicked smile on. He glanced at Jens like a snake. Furuta was irritated, angry, but just like Jens, he was unable to attack what so ever.

Furuta : "It really is a bummer that we had to meet here… Now. Together. Here. Due to the Sanctuary's Aura, we cannot fight. Our Aura doesn't allow us to do so what so ever. So I might as well give you a lesson in history."

Jens : "Whatever. Talk you clown."

Furuta : "Why that? Why are you like that? I haven't done anything nasty so far. I am trying to have a nice little chit chat with you. Don't cha understand that?"

Jens : "Furuta… I am really not happy to see your face here. I mean, I never expected it to be you. During the Conquest against the Witch Cult, I was worried about you. Or even now, you ran to the Mansion, and I was worried about your safety. It seem it really was for naught."

Furuta : "Mhm! Of course it was for naught! All your actions are for naught. There is no such thing as friends in this world Jens, I learned that from you. The second you believe you met the one you love, your friends take that one thing away. Same goes for you."

Jens : "We… Were friends?"

Furuta : "We ruled the World together. It was us and the world, against the others. We triumphed. We were victorious."

Jens : "What happened… If I may ask?"

One of Furuta's eyebrows jumped up. As if he was shocked, or at least did not expect that question what so ever.

Furuta : "Obvious, ain't it? A dream that has been a life time, the day that I was hoping for which was drawing near, was crushed because of you."

Jens : "What fucking dream?!"

Furuta : "Ruby Rose… We were born in the Garden of Eden. We weren't related, but it felt like she was a part of me. She was the typical Hero you would see in fairytales. She fought for righteousness and for others, not herself. One night, when nearly the entire Washuu Family got slaughtered by the Endbringers, it was Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long who saved me… But it was Ruby who caught my attention. Everywhere I went… There was death, but when she was at my side… I felt like a whole new person… I felt something for her…"

He leaned against a wall with his back against it, and staring at the other side of the tunnel, where a bright, white light was coming from.

Jens sat down and looked at the light, while listening to Furuta, even though he would love to choke him to death.

Furuta : "I was in love with her."

Hearing this, Jens doesn't feel the slightest sympathy for him.

Furuta : "Then, the Rose Extermination happened… Vincent Vollachia ordered everyone, even the Warriors to slaughter the family of Ruby, due to the disappearance of Summer Rose, her mother. Instead of saving her, you sealed her in a tomb. Till this day, she's still there, all alone, crying in agony…"

Jens : "Then that means… I wanted to protect her as well, Furuta."

Furuta : "Oh… No you didn't. After the mission was finished. You told everyone you killed Ruby. Of course, you told the truth to her team mates, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang… Even Regulus… But me? Oh, No. You told me she was dead. That you killed her. You were the one that deceived me. Why? Because you knew, yes… You knew that this would happen. You knew that I would be the one to Slaughter, Murder, Exterminate the whole Washuu family tree, to become who I am. It was you who brought me past the point of sanity. You turned me into all of this!"

Hearing that, Jens looks at Furuta, who's still looking at the light in the distance.

Furuta : "You… We were friends. We fought every now and then, but we were friends. Even… After you turned me into what I am, you started turning your back against all of us. You started to make Regulus an enemy. You turned me into this. You even announced a war status against Vincent. Yeah…. You really fucked everything up for everyone."

Jens : "Then, with who did I side after all of that?"

Furuta : "The Kingdom of Lugnica. The Garden of the Devil. The Earth's Devil Palace. You just had to fuck… everything up. You just love doing that."

Jens : "…"

Furuta : "What is it? To afraid to talk?"

Jens : "I… You know so much about me. While I don't even know a single thing about myself. I just wish we could've talked—"

Furuta : "BAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! So silly! You're hilarious! Kekchh.. Tsk~… Hnng…. hahahaha. You're so stupid. Do you really think you would've talked those stuff out? Even after you already did? Don't make me laugh, please."

Jens lifted one brow after hearing that.

Jens : "Furuta… You're clearly hiding something from me. Why the hell didn't you kill me then? That day I got tortured in that chair… It was you and Vincent who were there… Right?"

Furuta nodded.

Jens : "You could've killed me, with ease… But you didn't."

Hearing this, Furuta's eyes open more widely. It quite a thing that Jens mentioned there. Not as in that it wasn't obvious, but it's quite a key detail in solving this major conflict.

Furuta : "Didn't think you would skip that many steps. It seems you're not as stupid as I thought, or as I remembered."

After finishing his sentence, Furuta strikes a laugh, which scared Jens, as he didn't expect that kind of a response.

Furuta : "HAHA! Got the joke?"

Hearing that, Jens embraces his knees with his arms and puts his head on his legs to support his tired head.

Jens : "I am tired of all this Furuta. I never wanted any of this, I didn't even chose for this. You did this to me, and I'll be living with this my whole life."

Furuta : "Is that so? Then you really are brain damaged. How hilarious."

Jens : "Tell me at least, why are you keeping me alive?"

Furuta : "Because I need you for something. Isn't that obvious as hell?"

Slightly irritated, yet calm, Jens closes his eyes.

Jens : "I understand that part. But for what? Am I special?"

Furuta : "Stop acting like a clown. Seriously, you could've been part of the Clowns of V with that kind of sense for humor. You being special? HAHA! Kinda self-centered, aren't you? Really disgusting. Obnoxious little shit! Kccccchhhhh! Hahahahahaaaa! You're just like your parents, filthy—"

Jens immediately lifted his legs, opened his eyes and stood up. He walked towards Furuta and grabbed his shoulders. He stared him right in the eyes, but Furuta did nothing but smile right in his face.

Jens : "My parents? Who are they? Are they still alive?"

Furuta : "Oh please, don't be so dramatic. They're nothing but sacrifices. They are the seeds of change. They're nobodies. They were lucky to get you though. They're just like you, mistakes."

Jens : "What are you talking about?"

Furuta : "Hey, don't you realize who you are? You are the paragon of justice! The protagonist of this cute little fairytale where you fight the bad guys, right? Then, as you'll be the one taking the trials, I would hate to spoil what will happen, and what you'll learn from these trials. I rather wait for your ' _Oh my gawd, I didn't expect this. Sob Sob, Cry Cry_." reaction. Isn't that hilarious? Looking at your handsome face, while you're crying your sins out? HAHA! Fucking idiot. You'll whine so hard after you learn that it truly is you who did all of. The children you mislead, the Kingdom's that fell, you'll watch them all bleed. You severed their trust, and strangled their hearts. You'll never be able to gain trust from them. HAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE A MISTAKE!"

Hearing this, Jens removes his hands from Furuta's shoulders and looks at the ground.

Furuta : "Edgy."

Jens : "Shut up you bastard. How are you able to even smile? You are not even human anymore if you can smile at people like me after what you've done."

Furuta : "PLAYING A VICTIM? PFFF! STOP BEING SO FUNNY!"

Jens : "What am I else and Who is the Victim?"

Furuta : "You? Oh, you're the Antagonist. You're the cause of the state of this world. _You_ are the reason there is this war. You caused the Great Calamity. You caused everything, in fact. Who is the victim? The ones that decided to become your sacrifice."

Jens : "Alright then. Nothing new. What about my parents. Where can I find them?"

Furuta : "Well, let's just say that meeting your mother, will result into your death. You really fucked up your family relationship."

Jens : "What did I do?"

Furuta : "Nothing much. It's just that if you would've died the second that you were born that nothing of all this would've happened. You really were born under an unlucky star. Poor Jens. I almost feel bad for you. KEK! I don't at all actually. You pile of horse shit."

Jens : "That doesn't make any sense. Furuta, tell me, for real. What did I do? Who even am I?"

Furuta : "Like I said, I ain't gonna spoil zha Turailuso~!"

Jens : "The wha–"

Furuta : "The trials you fucking idiot. Piece of shit."

Jens : "Oh…"

Furuta : "It seems we've talked enough for today. Haven't we? Now that you know that the amazing Washuu King, Furuta Washuu is the one and only disgusting and obnoxious Elis Rose Evergarden and Masquerade, I'll be taking a break from all of this. I gotta be prepared for you after you return from the first trial."

Jens : "You aren't gonna block me? What the fuck Furuta… You say all these mean things, you tell me all those shitty little stories about me, why? You don't achieve anything with it. You're just fucking with my head, aren't you?"

Furuta : "It's just that… It would be kinda sad to have you dead before you saw why all this is going on…"

Saying this, for the first time ever, Furuta looks sad. He then starts to walk from the direction where Jens came from.

Furuta : "I wish you good luck Jens. I really do hope that you'll pass the first trial immediately."

Not knowing what to say, Jens just looked at Furuta who was slowly walking away, until the darkness made Furuta invisible for him.

After that, Jens turns around. He looks at the distance where the Light came from, and started following it.

Slowly, Jens started to feel dizzy. He used his right hand and the stone brick wall surrounding him to lean on. It was a very long tunnel, only made of mossy stone brick. The moss felt kinda tingly to his fingers. It felt more abstract than normal, and so did the atmosphere surrounding him.

The dizzyness felt like Jens was under the influence of some kind of drug. His senses were all weird compared to normal. His sight was flickering, but the light remained clear and bright.

His legs felt like wet sand. Very heavy, and hard to arms felt like they were made of cement, heavy as ever. In fact, his entire body felt extremely heavy.

The light started to emerge and got brighter.

He took one more step, before the darkness surrounding him, disappeared because of the light. He felt something messing with his head, and it felt like nerves in his body started to being turned off.

Suddenly, his left leg and his right arm were unable to be lifted up, and so, he collapsed. After that, his entire body felt turned off, except for his head.

He looked at the ceiling, or the wall, or the ground….  
He wasn't able to know to what he was looking at, as his entire body didn't feel anything anymore.

And in that instant, he lost his consciousness, along with control over his body, while being in that tunnel submerged by the light.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Suddenly, he feels like he is falling. Opening his eyes, he really is falling. Scared, Jens falls into an unknown darkness and starts to scream.

He falls for like two solid minutes, and then lands on his face. But, for some reason, it didn't feel like he fell what so ever. He felt no pain.

He looks around, and finds himself in a beautiful grass field, with a starry sky.

He sees a path made of gravel and follows that path, until he reaches a table. There are two chairs, along with Tea and snacks on the table.

On the other side of the table, there is a beautiful woman…

She gave Jens a white impression, with long snow white hair and beautiful skin. Only her intellectual looking eyes and dress are black, the two colors drawing out her beauty. She surely was a beauty you would be fascinated about.

Jens : "Oh… Hey… I just fell from the sky, and have no idea who you are. It seems you just kept looking at me, and didn't even bother helping me, or even stand up to look at me. Satisfied?"

Irritated because of an headache, Jens throws a sudden and harsh comment to the woman.

? : "Yup, definitely satisfied. It doubtless seems you're a someone far beyond what I expected. Extraordinary."

The back of her hand pressed to her mouth, she laughs like a maiden as Jens stares back at her with a cautious gaze. He forces strength into his legs, so he's prepared to strike her down.

? : "You don't really need to be that on-guard. And besides, I'm pretty sure you can judge yourself that even against me, you're not too likely to win? Bravery and recklessness are easily confused things."

Jens : "Right…"

Jens keeps looking at her, and decides to not say a thing until she clearly introduces herself.

Her hair is long enough to span down to her back, pure white as frost. The few areas where her skin is exposed reveal her flesh to be so beautiful as to be nearly transparent. Her eyes host an intelligent gleam, and only her simple outfit is pitch-black—a woman symbolizing dichromaticism and adorned with beauty

? : "Sorry that this welcome turned into a bit of a tease. I hadn't planned so, but quite haplessly am I a creature of Greed. It's impossible for me to escape what is called the 'thirst for knowledge'."

Jens nodded. Just like that, nothing else.

? : "Excuse me. I haven't given you a single introduction of who I am. Sorry for these piling discourtesies. It's been a long time since I've had contact with people who're still alive, so I'm not quite back to form."

Different from the tone of her voice, her expression barely changes at all as she shakes her head. She looks at Subaru, who continues to suppress his shivering, as she places her hand to her chest and quietly introduces herself.

? : "My name is Echidna. But maybe you'd understand it better if I introduced myself as the Witch of Greed?"


	44. Chapter 38

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 12 - "Thirst for Knowledge Incarnate"

※※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

He just stood there, paralyzed.

Admiring the beauty which was in front of him, Jens is unable to lose sight of the woman. She's simply sitting in a white, seemingly expensive chair. She's supporting her body by putting her elbows on the white table, and has a white and gray cup in her hands.

Her beautiful dark eyes moved from looking at the cup of tea, to Jens.

Echidna : "I am pretty sure I am not that scary, correct? Perhaps a new theory is required… Did you damage your nerve system, perhaps your ears? You don't have to be that on-guard. Why don't you just sit down, so we can have a talk, maybe even share a cup of Tea?"

Saying this, she puts a smile on her face, and slowly narrows her. She brushes her own hair with her left hand until the one that stood in front of her finally makes his first movement after her own introduction.

Jens took one step back, which costed him most of his energy. He wasn't sure what was exactly going on, but he was embraced by something powerful. An emotion known as fear. Despite the beauty which he was looking at was simply a woman, her aura was that of a monster.

Jens : "You're telling me to put my guard down after you introduced yourself as the Witch of Greed…?"

Those words left his mouth not easily. Hearing this, Echidna laughs. She puts down the cup of tea, and puts her hands together on the table.

Echidna : "You're completely right. That was a flaw of mine, should've thought that one through. It's simply the fact that I haven't talked with any organism which is in the state of being alive."

Hearing this, he still does not move. He's way to scared to even communicate with her. The fact that he's in the Sanctuary, makes him think about something, which would be if all this, this place, is it real? If it isn't, it could simply be a Dream World after losing your consciousness. Dying here, wouldn't force Jens to Return by Death. Though, that does not make it easier for Jens. It's more than just a Dream World, it's an eternal nightmare, it seems.

Echidna : "Though, it really does hurt that I'm being treated so cruelly. You know I am just what I appear, a weak little girl? You can calm down, seriously. It would be a lot less fun if you would die in your sleep here."

So it really is a Dream World. After the conversation with Furuta, Jens passed down in the tunnel of the Sanctuary.

Though, after he heard he could relax, simply those words made him do so. The fear which was surrounding him started to fade away slowly more, and more, until he felt the paralyzing of his own body vanish.

He was finally able to move his fingers, and slowly turn his read, and look around. It was an endless grass field, with a clear, blue sky. There was nothing but this table, two chairs, this woman, and him.

Jens : "You know, I've faced quite a lot. In addition to that, the term 'Weak little girl' doesn't really suit a woman who's known as the Witch of Greed."

Echidna : "That's also completely true. You really aren't as stupid as I imagined you to be. Perhaps you're even more interesting than I could've imagined when I first saw you."

She then opens her arms, and smiles.

Echidna : "Now, please sit down. There's nothing here that can harm you."

How could he simply trust a Witch that easily? After all he heard, the Witches of Sin were the beings that caused great calamities and destruction all over the world. They're the creators of the Endbringers, continuing with destroying the world.

However, he didn't come here to just stand there. He came her to succeed the trials, perhaps even gaining knowledge and if he was lucky, ask questions regarding his past.

Echidna : "I see… Perhaps your reaction will be extraordinary after I'll show you this trick."

She clapped her hands, and he blinked his eyes.  
Suddenly, it was night in the grass field, and he appeared to be sitting, in the chair, in front of Echidna.

Jens : "What was that? C-Can you use teleportation or time manipulation magic?"

After the attack on the Roswaal Mansion, which was lead by Furuta and Raven, people have explained him that there does exist a lot of crazy magic, but since Echidna is a witch, her being able to use it wouldn't be surprising to him.

Echidna : "Teleportation…. Ahh, Yin Magic. Nope, this is your misunderstanding. There are a lot of flaws in that magic. I don't really prefer to use it, even though I am capable of doing it. What this is is just a tiny bit of an extra kind of entertainment. Since here, I've got some workable freedoms. This place is simply my castle."

Jens : "Your, castle?"

Furrowing his brows at Echidna's words, Jens looked all around once again.

The wind-swept grasslands seemed to be endless, and in all directions there appeared nothing but nothingness beyond the horizons. In reality, whether this empty landscape actually existed was another matter, but it was truly a fantastical sight.

Upon sitting down, he looks at the table. There are a few more cups, a black covered book, some sweets that looked delicious and sweet, and the beautiful hands of the Witch of Greed.

Jens : "Where… is it? I can't find it. Or are you referring to this world in general?"

Echidna : "Hahahaha. You really are funny, in front of me, there are very few people who could throw such impudent retorts, except other Witches like myself. Surely, after my death, I never thought there would be an increment in that number."

He thought about what the woman said, and repeated it in his own mind. She surely said "after my death" and "very few people". Thinking about that, he questions it.

Jens : "Well… If you're the Witch of Greed, and you really are dead… I'm a bit confused regarding that. Anyway, I came to visit your grave."

Echidna : "Oh in that case I sincerely thank you. If you wish to bring me some flowers then please place them near the entrance. I am a person who is not fond of alcohol, so if you want to make an offering then something sweet would be really appreciated."

She said that in a weird way, despite it sounding natural.

Jens : "I am very sorry… I haven't brought any local produce and haven't picked any flowers myself."

Upon hearing that, Echidna purred pleasantly. She then brought the cup resting on the table to her lips, and, taking a sip, she went on again.

Echidna : "No problem. I've never had a chance to drink tea so happily even when I was alive. Just as I thought, there are things to look forward to even after death. New discoveries are inexhaustible."

Jens : "A-Ah… Well…"

This meeting with the Witch of Greed felt awkward the whole time. It made him nervous and more nervous every second.

Echidna : "What about a cup of Tea? I am sure you'll be more relaxed after you tasted the extraordinary taste of this tea."

Jens : "Ah… That would be very nice, but aren't those cups of someone else?"

Those cups had a color pattern, just like the cups in the Forbidden Library of Beatrice… No, in fact, it were the exact same cups he saw there. Echidna and Beatrice have some kind of connection for sure now, he thought. However, he did not bring his current knowledge up regarding this matter. Instead, he referred to 'someone else'.

Echidna : "Hm? Despite this might sounding a bit on the rude side, but why do you think so? Look around, there's nobody to be seen. Who's cup could it be, if I may ask?"

Right, she probably knew that he knew. A complicated situation.

Jens : "Answering a question with a question. You really are the Witch of Greed."

Echidna : "Oh my, now that is an interesting kind of response. In fact, I didn't expect such a reaction to my question, you're right though. Answering a question with a question is truly ruthless."

She took another sip of the cup she was holding, and then placed it back on the table. Then, she slightly narrowed her eyes, and put a smirk on her face.

Echidna : "You're completely right. Those cups are indeed of people, people you could say I had a bond with. Though those bonds froze and broke soon after I died. Perhaps you met someone who had one of these cups in the real world?"

Jens : "Yes… Her name is Beatrice."

Hearing this, her smirk disappears and her eyes widen. More awkwardness approached the scene after Jens responded to her question.

Echidna : "I see… So that's the case. Yes, one of these cups was Beatrice's."

She then, pointed towards a white cup with a blue outer-line.

Echidna : "This one was of my student, that poor kid never knew how to let things go."

He's unsure about who she might be referring to, it couldn't be Beatrice, and he doubts Emilia would be an apprentice of this thing, so who could it possibly be? His curiosity becomes the greater of him, and asks it.

Jens : "May I, if you're fine with it, ask their names?"

She smiled. Though her smile was more a smirk than an actual smile this time.

Echidna : "Roswaal Mathers, was his name. That fool was a little bit too earnest."

Hearing that name, Jens widens his name and puts his hands on the table.

However, this could wait, he had to tell her the reason why he's here. He wasn't sure if he could completely trust this woman, but did he had a choice? He, his friends, everyone outside lacked the knowledge they required.

The being which sat in front of him was the key to the information they required.

Jens : "Echidna, it would be rude to say that I don't like talking to you, but I'm actually here for another reason."

Echidna : "Oh?"

She put a finger on her lips and widens her eyes more. She slightly tilts her head in a questionable matter.

Echidna : "What may that reason be, my dear… Actually, what way do you want me to refer to you?"

Jens : "Jens. My name is Jens. I would like to discuss a few stuff first before I'll explain the reason why I'm hereーー."

Before finishing his sentence, he got disturbed by the woman who started to come more near to his face. There was still space between them, but her coming that close, being called the Witch of Greed, simply terrified him slightly.

Echidna : "You know, why don't you first take a sip of that Tea of yours? You'll be drinking out of a cup I can miss, as I'm not on proper terms with that _one_ person anymore."

Jens : "Ah, yes, of course."

He placed the white cup, with a golden outline at his lips, and drank it.  
Swinging his hand, he placed the emptied cup down on the table and said,

Jens : "Thank you for the treat, it was neither good or bad, but what kind of Tea was it?"

A disgusting, filthy, disturbing smirk appeared on her cute face. Her eyes narrowed, her smug face started at him.

Echidna : "Drinking up something a Witch offered you, you truly are ruthless!"

With the last part of the sentence being louder than the others, she places her hands on the cup and continues.

Echinda : "Considering it was something formed out of my Castle. If I put it into words, it'd be my body fluids."

Jens : "WHAT?! What the fuck did you make me drink!? Bluagh!"

Suddenly, Jens jumped up knocking his chair away, and struggled to vomit out the liquid he just drank. But, she only softly giggled at Jens' dramatic overreaction.

Echidna : "That certainly, was unexpected. Didn't I do my make up this morning? I didn't expect my appearance to be that bad."

Jens : "What the fuck is wrong with you?! What kind of fetish is that?!"

He put two fingers in his mouth, and pushed them down his throat, forcing himself to vomit out the 「Body Fluids］he just drank now. However, nothing came out, not even saliva nor any food he ate, and neither did the 'tea' he just drank.

Jens : "Fuck Fuck Fuck. I can't vomit this out…－－What is going to happen with my body? What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Echidna : "Why don't you stop worrying? Seriously, don't worry. It is easily absorbed by the body without obstructions. It's body fluid, after all."

He doesn't understand it, how can this woman smile like that while saying something like that.

He kept struggling with trying to vomit, and after a few attempts, he stood up, grabbed the chair, and smashed his fist on the table.

Jens : "Are you satisfied now?! I drank your fucking tea."

Echidna : "Oh, yes, for sure, definitely satisfied. You really are an intriguing character. The fact that you are standing in front of me normally is proof of that."

He calms down slightly, and sits down in the chair. Upon hearing that, he questions what she means with that.

Jens : "What do you mean with that? Is it because you're such a bait, looking like a beautiful princess but being actually a Witch?"

Echidna : "No, when normal people stand in front of me, they vomit. Haha, it's funny, isn't it?"

Hearing what she said just now, he starts to question her sanity.

Jens : "What's so funny about that?!"

Right from the beginning of their conversation, there had been nothing but unsettling words popping out. Jens took another look at the girl sitting in the chair,

Her hair and her entire body were white like snow. Her black clothes looked almost like she was in mourning dress, and a remaining hint of youthfulness gave her beauty a color of bewitching glamour. He mused in his thoughts about how a beautiful woman in funerary clothes could have a certain magical charm, but her never-disappearing aura of oppressiveness kept making him regard her existence as a menace.

Echidna : "Soーー"

Then, looking up at Jens whose vigilance had not dissipated, she placed her emptied cup on the table as well, and, tracing her finger on the edge, she continued again, back to the original topic.

Echidna : "Why don't we just start already? I'm sure you came her for your thirst for knowledge, either that or the poor, poor Sanctuary Barrier which is starting to collapse. Am I right? Why don't you take this opportiunity?"

Jens : "You…. Know the answers to… the things I want to know?"

Echidna : "I'm confident enough to confirm that, yes."

In response to Jens' wrenched out words, Echidna laughed. Laughing, this laughter which felt it was her happiest yet, inflicted the sense of oppression upon Jens more strongly than ever before.

Echidna : "I really am always right, you are such an amusing being."

Lifting her face, the light around Echidna start to get distorted, and a bizarre pattern started to cover over the world. A shadow was expanding, extending out arms and legs that stuck and clung onto Jens' entire body.

He tried to fight back, he used all his energy which he had to try to break lose, but to his own disappointment, nothing worked.

Just like that, the beautiful dream world disappeared and they were somewhere completely elsewhere.

Echidna : "If you want to exchange questions and answers, then this space is plenty enough. To know what you want to know. Your desire for such a thing――or rather your Greed, I do approve of it."

What remained between them, was just the space between the chairs in which they were seated. It was a distance close enough to touch if he only stretched out his arm, a world in which they shall sit upon their chairs and have their talk.

The world outside of this had already disappeared. The bottom of the darkness to which his footing had been lost seemed to have no end. Probably without a joke, it would not be possible to come back if he were to fall.

As a chill ran down Jens' spine, seated on her chair, Echidna seemed to be in a great state of mind, and a good mood.

She clapped her hands, and gazed into Subaru with her shining eyes,

Echidna : "Come now, what would you like to hear about? If it is anything I know, then I would answer to anything. Is it about the 『Witch of Gluttony』Daphne, who had created the so-called Demon Beasts or sometimes known as Witch Beasts differing from God, to save the world from hunger? Is it about the 『Witch of Lust』 Carmilla, who had granted emotion even to those who are not human, to fill the world with love? Is it about the 『Witch of Wrath』Minerva, who punched and healed every person, out of grief for the world filled with conflicts? Is it about the 『Witch of Sloth』 Sekhmet, who drove the Dragon away, beyond the Great Waterfall, just to bring peace? Is it about the 『Witch of Pride』 Typhon, who kept on judging the guilty with the innocence and ruthlessness of her youth?"

They sounded unfamiliar ―― or rather, they were the enumeration of a history which should no longer be existing in the current world.

There was nothing to be heard, except for the cute, yet extremely disturbing and terrifying chuckling laugh of Echidna.

Echidna : "Is it about the『Witch of Greed』Echidna, the Incarnation of the Thirst for Knowledge, who remain with her regrets in the world after death, to seek any and every wisdom in the world?"

Pointing to herself with a finger, she said as if with self-ridicule, and went on with "Or…",

Echidna : "The Witch of Envy, who destroyed all of these Witches and made them her food, and turned the rest of the world into her enemy ––– is it about her?"

――The only name he recognized, had to be the Witch of Envy, the one who caused the great calamities, and seemingly destroyed all of 'those' witches.

Echidna : "Or something even more interesting, like the one who's the cause of the current state of your world? The one who created possibly more calamities than the Witch of Envy… The Washuu King?"


	45. Chapter 39

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 13 - "Collapse the Chaos"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Roswaal : "Shadow Arts!"

He opened up his arms, while saying the powerful, magical words, he clapped his hands. All the focus was pointing towards him, even Emerald and Elsa were looking at him. This wasn't just some Yin Magic, this was basically suicide what he was doing.

Lisa : "RUN!"  
Roswaal : "The Eeeeeeeeend!"

Right that instance, Tattletale dashed away from the scene, screaming and everyone followed her. Though, it was already too late. The pressure nearly crushed everyone's skull's, and just like that, everyone collapsed, except for Roswaal.  
The Spiritual-like, massive Knight then used his blade to protect those in need, and used himself on Weiss' command to protect everyone.

Weiss : "Don't move!"

With all her power, Weiss stuck her weapon, the Myrtanester in the ground, and created spiritual Arts to keep the Arma Gigas in form.  
The Sword of the Arma Gigas was giant, but this kind of magic was beyond her imagination. Even her Mana Stone based weapon was unable to use such sacred and rare arts of Magic.

Emilia, who had a massive headache and nearly lost consciousness, summoned Puck. He appeared on her right shoulder, and without interacting with her, he opened up his tiny arms and clapped them, creating a massive frozen barrier, which was at least two meter thick.

After they felt the pressure disappear, the giant Arma Gigas collapsed, without any impact on the ground, and scattered in a million pieces of light-like glass.

Weiss : "Thank you Arma Gigas."

She thanked her Spiritual Knight, with a voice both filled with gratitude and regret. The latter mostly because she would be unable to summon the knight anymore in the next few hours, which could be a fatal problem in the near future.

Weiss : "We must get away _right_ now! We need to find the others!"  
Qrow : "And _how_ do you wanna do that, Ice Queen?"

Hearing the nickname 'Ice Queen', Weiss bit her teeth and made a "Tsk" like noise. While the Barrier was still blocking the Dark Energy Field which would easily kill all of them if they wouldn't away, Weiss turned around and looked.

Yang was in a fatal position, she was at the edge of dying, but Emilia was taking care of her again. With the Mana Support of Puck, Emilia would easily be able to heal her back to her original state. However, that would be under normal circumstances. Moving away would result into the Frozen Barrier to shatter, which would cause a certain… Tragedy.

Tattletale walked slowly towards Weiss, and put her hand on her shoulder. The two of them looked into their eyes, expressing a feeling of relief to each other. After that, Lisa turned towards the group, and made her call. She formed a fist of her hand and pressed it against her chest.

Lisa : "We must reunite with the others. We cannot win this fight; not with the people we're currently with. We need to find the others as soon as possible! The only two persons who can keep them off are Emilia and Weiss."

Hearing their names, they feel a shiver going down their spines, and then look up to Tattletale in a quick matter. They didn't like what they heard, but it was true. They were indeed the only ones who were with them that could do something.

Melissa : "What about me? I could try to use my powers, right?"

She walked towards Tattletale, and opened up her arms out of panic. She wasn't ready to die, not until she could guarantee the safety of Nathan and Felt herself.

Lisa : "You would be a total idiot if you mean it. You using your powers could result into all of us dying. We don't know if we can trust you once you're _that_ thing."

Melissa bit her teeth as hard as she could, not because of the fact that it was rude to say, but something she hated even moreー

ーTattletale was right, Melissa was not powerful unless she would enter that form, that powerful form.

Her thoughts filled with anger, defiled by the fact that she cannot protect the one surrounding her, and might become the enemy herself, she formed a fist out of her hands.

Ram walked towards Melissa, and grabbed her hands, and formed her own with hers together.

Ram : "Don't worry. You don't have the fight. You've more things to worry about."

Hearing those powerful, sweet words of Ram, who was supposed to be cold and sassy. She widened her arms. Those majestic words warmed the heart of Melissa. It meant a lot to her, just as much as Nathan.

ーDespite nobody knowing the details, Nathan, Melissa and Felt don't have a family. They're were known as the 'Rats of the Slums', nothing but brats, fighting to survive. That's what their life was made of.

There was only one thing which mattered to Melissa, Nathan and Felt, and that was their family, themselves. But now that they all have a place in this world, what are they actually fighting forーー That's all that went through the mind of Melissa. Is this the life she wanted? To fight for someone who gave them a place? Perhaps she's thinking too much about it.

Lisa : "She is right. Go find Nathan's group. Once you find them, bring them to us."

Ram released the hands of Melissa and close her eyes, a pink, red like light was leaving her body. As if she was meditating. In a matter of seconds, she opened up her eyes, and looked at Melissa.

Ram : "They're there! Approximately a few meters away from us! Go get them! Only you can do it!"

Melissa : "B-But what if I… Become that _one_ thing?"

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Melissa turned around, and recognized that person by her cute face, silver hair and amethyst purple eyes.

ーEmilia, who looked nearly like a corpse, with bags under her eyes, she looked like a walking zombie. She was exhausted, suffering from mana-exhaustion, and more. There was definitely more, she wasn't just exhausted, she was mostly worried.

ーWorried for Jens to be safe. But it wasn't her task to worry, her task was to fight, fight for Jens and not be the one who needs protection this time. She did all she had in her power to protect those who help her, but was it enough?

Emilia : "Melissa…. I know you can do it. Go, please."

Then, her eyes slowly narrow, and she passes out, with a slight "Agh…" when she fell. Just before she hit the ground with her face, Tattletale caught her, and placed her on her back.

Melissa : "A-Ah…"  
Lisa : "Fuck Fuck Fuck! Weiss, what are we gonna do?"

Weiss looked around. But there was nothing but chaos going on, she kept looking around to see anything bright, but there was only darkness, literally.

Behind the Frozen Barrier, there was literal Darkness created by Roswaal, who was trying to kill them with his magic.

In the Frozen Barrier…

ーThere was Emilia, who was unconscious, laying on the ground with a very pale complexion.

ーRam and Frederica, who were standing, worried for what will happen next.

ーYang, who had an open stomach, with blood still streaming out. She was at the edge of life and death.

ーAngel, who was exhausted, sat down on her knees and tried to catch a breath. She was completely out of Aura and Mana.

ーQrow, who was staring at Yang, filled with anxiety and fear. He never saw one of his nieces in a state like that.

ーTattletale, who looked at the sky, trying to come up with an idea. Despite being the intelligent one, her Semblance couldn't help her every time.

ーPuck, who was floating in the air, pointing his tiny little arms towards the Frozen Barrier to protect Emilia from the enemies.

ーーAnd there was herself, who was frozen, not literally. She was shocked. She hated Yang few hours ago, then they made up for it, and forgot about the past, becoming friends again. But now, she's dying, and Weiss is unable to do anything.

Weiss : "F-Frederica, do you know how to heal?"

Frederica : "No, I am sorry!"

And again, all Tattletale could say was "Fuck" very quiet. She was worried, it was her first day with the Emilia Camp, and there are already people dying.

Lisa : "We've only one shot at this. Puck, how long can you keep that barrier up?"

Puck : "One hour, exactly."

The quick response of Puck opened so many possibilities for Tattletale and her brain. Immediately, she started thinking again, and continued in her own isolated brain. Until,

Lisa : "I got it. Melissa."

She nodded in response.

Lisa : "You've to find the group of Otto, Garfiel and Nathan. Nathan and Otto can heal, plus they might be able to help us in this fight. With the Blood Hunter, Emerald and Roswaal here, we stand no chance. We need the whole group back here!"

Melissa : "I gotー"  
Weiss : "I go with her!"

The unexpected remark of Weiss left Tattletale speechless, this wasn't what Tattletale said. Going against the plan always results into headaches, is what Tattletale thought.

Weiss : "If I'm able to find Mana Stones here around, I'll be able to fight more, and even heal! Leaving Melissa on this task alone is stupid! What if she enters the form?"

Tattletale : "I am not sure if I already told you, but I fucking hate it when people call me stupid, because I am not. Now, go already, we got this. Make sure none of them follows you, and if they doー Well, you'll be screwed."

That certainly was a way to word something in a situation like this. But she wasn't wrong. Tattletale was right. If they would be noticed by either Emerald, or Elsa, they would be dead for sure. If Roswaal would notice them, and would go after them, then that would open up a way to escape for the others, but could they make it out fast enough? They had two unconscious people, and not enough combatants to fight him. Surely, it was a gnarly situation.

Melissa : "I got it. _We_ got this, right?"

She nodded towards Weiss, and she nodded back. Then, Weiss drew the Myrtanester, and swung her blade sideways, creating white, floating glyphs on the ground.

Upon stepping on one, Melissa felt weightless, and just like that, she dashed forward, nearly going at the speed of light. Right after, Weiss followed and like that, they disappeared from the scene.

Tattletale : "They better make it back. I'm not ready to die in a shit-hole like this."

Qrow : "They'll come back. We need to worry about this. You know?"

She heard a voice of a mature man. A man wielding a shotgun scythe, wearing the pattern of black, white and red, Qrow Branwen approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Qrow : "We got this. We just need to come up with something."

That certainly was nice, it made her smile. It wasn't a genuine one though, there was no way she could smile right now out of happiness. They were literally surrounded by Death, collapsing the barrier would result into a tragedy for sure.

Ram : "Tattletale, weren't you a Thinker? Come up with something useful so I can kick that damned clown's ass."

Tattletale : "Stop putting so much stress on me. I'm trying!"

ーSuddenly, a loud crack was able to be heard. A crack you would hear when glass starts to shatter, or Ice.

Everyone felt a cold chill shivering down their spines within the Ice Barrier. Immediately, they looked at source of the sound

ーA single crack appeared in the frozen barrier. But thenー

? : "Hyaaaagh!"

The Barrier scattered in a million pieces of Ice, Elsa Granhiert dashed right through the Ice Barrier and broke it. She landed perfectly on her feet, in front of everyone, and the others looked upon her and the Sanctuary Temple, but something changed, yes.

ーRoswaal stood there, on the top of the stairs towards the entrance of the Sanctuary, and stopped using his Yin Magic. He just stood there, with a wicked smirk on his face, and his eyes narrowed, he clapped his hands.

But there was something more abstract about the scene. Elsa broke the barrier, Roswaal stopped using his magic, butー

ーWhere was Emerald Sustrai? She was nowhere to be seen from the scene

Tattletale looked around, in every corner of her eyes, but she just wasn't there. Was this the work of her Semblance? No, it couldn't be, it wasn't the case. Was she after Melissa and Weiss? That sure, was a possibility.

Elsa : "Such a nice reunion, isn't it Spirit?:

The floating spirit Puck made a noise, "tsk", out of annoyance. There was no need to use her Semblance, Tattletale already understood that the two of them knew each other.

Elsa : "This time, I'll make sure to kill that Half-Witch of yours. Now, and forever."

Ram : "Over my dead body!"

Suddenly, Ram shouted at the maniac like woman. She pointed the palm of her right hand towards her, and screamed:

Ram : "FURA!"

She released a burst of wind towards her, at a hyper-sonic speed, it started to reach towards Elsa.  
But, she easily dodged it by jumping in the air, and instead, Ram hit an abandoned building.

Elsa : "Nawh… Bad girl."  
Ram : "Tsk!"

Then, unexpectedly, Frederica dashed forward towards Elsa Granhiert. She formed fists out of her hands, and suddenly, they transformed. Her hands became hairy, with a yellow orange fur, and her hands became claws.  
Her Jade colored eyes glistered in the sunshine, as she approached Elsa with an extremely fast pace, Elsa was unable to react fast enough, and received a punch in her stomach, sending herself flying few feet back. She landed on her back, and coughed blood.

Looking at this, Tattletale grabs Qrow's muscular arm and pushes him forward.

Tattletale : "QROOOOW!"

She screamed, as loud as she could, pointing her finger towards Elsa Granhiert, and called out his name, stretching it more than usual. Then, she took a breath, and continued,

Tattletale : "DO SOMETHING!"

Qrow Branwen, who's beautiful black hair waved in the wind of daytime, grabbed his Great Sword, and pressed a button.  
Suddenly, within the Great Sword, gears started to spin, engines started to pump, and things started to move within the sword. Then, the Sword started to expand itself, and became a massive Scythe.

From that instance, he ran towards Elsa, and used his scythe to make her draw her blades, which she did, resulting into them getting broken because of the powerful scythe.

Elsa : "Tsk~! It's gotta be like this, hasn't it?"

Then, Elsa jumped towards Qrow's neck, and used her nails to scratch him, luckily enough, she suddenly got launched back by a powerful kick by Qrow. Before she could land on the ground, her back had hit a wall of a building, resulting into some broken bones, but she didn't care. She just stood up, and ignored the fact that she was in a fatal situation. Elsa Granhiert, this so-called vampire, was immortal, it seemed.

Qrow : "Get out of here kids! I'll deal with this thing!"

But nobody moved, the situation was way too tense to abandon. They had to fight, everyone had a reason to fight, despite not all reasons being known.

Tattletale, who was looking at Qrow and Elsa Granhiert clashing, started to analyze the situation with her semblance, and noticed some useful new information.

{Elsa Granhiert. Vampire. Divine Protection of Ghosts. Has a Semblance. Cursed.}

{Frederica Baumann. Demi-Human. Leopard Human. No Protections. No Semblances. Related with Garfiel}

{Roswaal L Mathers. Able to use all Six Magical Elements. Has a Divine Protection}

Tattletale : "Has a Semblance… Cursed…?"

She muttered it to herself, slowly, and quiet, nobody could hear it.  
What did that information mean? Was it useful though? She was cursed, perhaps she was being controlled by the Washuu King?

Frederica : "I'm not done yet! Qrow!"

She put her claws on the ground, along with her feet, and dashed forward like a leopard towards the battle. She jumped as high as possible, and went for Elsa, who was too busy fighting Qrow.  
Upon falling down towards Elsa, Frederica swung her arms, trying to crawl her face open, which didn't succeed, as she suddenly disappeared like wind.

Then, Frederica felt a crushing pain on her face, and got kicked right on her jaw by Elsa, who appeared next to her. She fell on the ground, and couldn't stand up. The kick was so powerful that it possibly could break her jaw.

Elsa : "Kitty Kitty. I'm sure Sister-chan will love to play with you—"

Then, Qrow swung his scythe towards Elsa, so she couldn't come more close towards Frederica, resulting into Elsa making a few somersaults back.

Elsa : "Tsk!"  
Qrow : "Gggrr…!"

Looking at what is going on, Roswaal swings is hand and opens a dark portal, a portal which he entered in without saying anything to Elsa.  
Upon noticing this, Elsa formed a wicked smile on her face, and widened her eyes. She threw her dagger into the air, and caught it again.

Elsa : "You'll die! You All Will Die!"

She swung her left, unarmed arm behind her back, and grabbed a knife from out of nowhere. She threw that one towards Frederica Baumann, resulting into Ram creating a Wind Barrier surrounding them.

Frederica : "T-Thanks Ram-sama!"  
Ram : "Stop lowering your guard!"

Despite showing her gratitude, with an voice which showed how amazed she was, she got declined and criticized by Ram, which was somehow expect able, they were in the middle of a fight. Thanks to the power of Ram's Wind Magic, she saved two lives, not just Frederica's, but also potentially more. Frederica isn't just a maid, she's a leopard human, one that can transform into her Demi-Beast form, and fight back.

Tattletale : "Frederica! Get Emilia and Yang, bring them to safety!"  
Angel : "W-Wait!"

The voice of the girl who had not spoken yet, chimed in everyone's skull. She stood up, partly still shaking, because of the fact how low her Aura and Mana are, but she didn't let that stop her.  
With her legs shaking, with her arms trembling, with her eyes watery, she looked upon the scene, took a big breath in, and screamed as hard as she could.

Angel : "FOR JENS!"

Tears start to stream down, and her vision becomes nothing but vague. Her legs start to shake even more, until she collapsed to the ground, and fell.  
That powerful scream which only consisted of two words, trembled within the minds of everyone except Elsa, who simply just chuckled.

Qrow : "Tsk!"

Upon biting his tongue out of annoyance, he swung his scythe as hard as powerful towards Elsa.  
However, as she saw this coming, she threw one blade towards his hand, where the grip of him and the scythe was, and one blade towards his face, right towards his right eye. There was no way he could react to both of themーーー

Unexpectedly, everyone's vision became as bright as the sun, it could even hurt those with bad eyes. Nothing was able to be seen, everything was so bright, as if they were in heaven. What happened?  
Only a few seconds later, a thunder like sound was able to be heard by everyone.

The light started to disappear slowly, but the electricity sound was still able to be heard by everyone, even by those who were still unconscious, when they would wake up, the sound of thunder would tremble within their skulls.

Elsa : "Mhm…?"

She removed her arm from blocking her vision, and noticed that Qrow was unharmed, but was laying down on the ground, as if he lost his consciousness due to the light.

When the light finally disappeared completely, she realized that there was a blue lightning barrier surrounding Qrow, and a new person within it.

? : "You've done more than enough here, Elsa Granhiert."

She smirked at him, widening her eyes as wide as possible, she looked like a total psychopath, a person who's beyond the point of no return.

The wind and dusty clouds which were created by the thunder breezed through his wavy hair. His tall, lean, muscular body, was covered by a skintight white and blue costume. Despite his eyes being covered by a blue mask, he had a lot of noticeable cute features.

Elsa : "Oh, I surely didn't expect to see you here."

Despite meaning it, she said it in a disrespectful matter, but the man did not react to her disgusting facial expression, or her obnoxious attitude.

Elsa : "Legend, is what they call you, no?"

Legend : "That's correct."

Upon confirming it, Elsa grinned. Slowly revealing her teeth, she let out a maniac like laugh, "Hahahahahahaha".  
She starred at him, slowly grabbed her knives, and was ready for combat against him.

Elsa : "In the end, he was right about you, about Jens, about everyone, such arrogance!"

He showed no response, other than pointing with a finger towards her with his right hand. He exposed basically no facial expression, but his body expression revealed that he was ready for a fight, every moment, no matter when.

Frederica, who was ready to bring Emilia and Yang to safety, hesitated upon looking at him. Did he save Qrow? Or did he kill him? She wasn't sure, as he was unconscious, laying on the ground, with his eyes closed, motionless.

The group, the ones who were able to move ran towards the man, and stood behind him, Yang and Emilia were still there, being guarded by Puck, who was floating above them, and slowely creating a new barrier of Ice.  
In just a matter of seconds, the three of them were unable to be seen, and were surrounded by a ice barrier.

Then, upon looking more closely at the man, Tattletale recognized him. He was someone she knew from a long time ago. Because of this, she widened her eyes and words weren't able to leave her mouth smoothly.

Tattletale : "L-Legend… What are you doing here?!"

The man didn't turn his head, and kept pointing with a finger towards Elsa. However, he did turn his head down, and after a few seconds, he responded.

Legend : "Tattletale… It's nice to see you again."

Hearing that, she took a few steps back, and was left breathless. How could this be, she thought. All Wardens are supposed to be pawns being lead by Vincent, the one who's working with Furuta. But, why is the Leader of the Wardens, helping Qrow, helping Emilia Camp, helping Tattletale?

Elsa : "Is there a problem? I thought we were on the same side Legend, you handsome man. What happened?"

She licked her blade, in a lewd way.  
Seeing this, everyone was disgusted by her obnoxious yet beautiful body. She gave an aura off of a poisonous flower, a beautiful yet deadly one.

Legend : "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Blood Hunter Elsa Granhiert, but I, myself, am not interested in woman."

The handsome, powerful man stated that he was gay. After that, he immediately put his arm down and formed a fist. At the same time after that, lightning started to channel around his hand, and made a piercing noise, which passed through everyone's ears.

Legend : "Especially woman like you."

Looking at the scene, being ready to fight, Ram was watching Legend making that remark, until he suddenly disappeared from her vision. Did he teleport? No… He didn't, she realized that after she turned her head towards Elsa, who also suddenly disappeared.

Tattletale, who knew what powers Legend had, looked up in the sky, and saw Elsa and Legend. The man punched her in the stomach, and send her flying towards the ground. Usually one would expect her to take a few seconds to reach the ground, but this powerful punch gave her enough momentum to hit the ground, to her demise, in an instant.

She crashed onto the ground with the back of her head. You could hear a loud cracking noise, indicating that Elsa who was coughing up a lot of blood, might have quite a few broken bones now.

Then, the man appeared again with his feet on the ground, with not even a single scratch on his body. Aura leaving his fist, and excessive mana surrounding his atmosphere, were both crushing and amazing for everyone compared to him. He was on a completely different level, perhaps even powerful enough to deal with Sin Archbishops him self.

Legend : "Had enough?"

It was basically definitive after he made that remark, he was extremely powerful. That strength was not human, and perhaps the whole Emilia Camp wouldn't even come close to his level.

The assassin Elsa, who slowly tried to stand up, suddenly started glowing a bright, poisonous color purple. One would think it was her Aura that was trying to heal her wounds, but it wasn't. The purple light started to flash and blinded everyone's eyes.  
After only a brief moment, the light disappeared, and her body was back to a normal state. Like Legend, without a single scratch on her body.

Elsa : "Such a powerful fist. That strength is equal to your selfish, obnoxious arrogance! Amazing! Are you sure you're not into woman, or woman like me?! I'm sure I could please you in your life!"

She worded in a weird matter, one could think of her as a psychopath, a maniac, one who would lost her humanity and will to live a normal life.  
Actually, it was common knowledge if you would see her at first sight, there was nothing in her eyes except emptiness, and a purple glimmer of blood lust.

Legend : "I don't think my sexual desires are of necessity, now are they?"

He sighed, one filled with exhaustion and annoyance.

Legend : "I'm rather interested in how you did that. I studied your kind, vampires, but I have never seen someone recover from my Lightning Punch that easily."

Frederica, Ram and Angel took steps forward, and stood next to Legend. They didn't trust him completely, but as he was fighting their enemy, they knew that they had to fight at his side. Frederica transforming her hands into Leopard claws again, Ram grabbing her Wand, and Angel filling her hands with Wind Mana, the three of them were ready to strike her down when Legend or Elsa attacks again.

Tattletale however, wasn't a combatant. Instead, she rushed towards Qrow, and tried to wake him up. She shook his shoulders, slapped his face slightly, trying to wake him up. However, it was no success, the man was definitely unconscious. Upon realizing this, she bit her teeth, and made "Tsk!" noise.

Legend : "Ladies."

He was referring to Ram, Frederica and Angel. His voice was calm, and somewhat leading, or commanding. The three of them looked at him, and then,

Legend : "Please, step aside. I don't want any friends of Jens to feel pain. Not anymore."

Hearing that, they looked at each other, and turned around, and walked towards Qrow and Tattletale. They were still looking at the scene, and ready to fight if someone went wrong.

Tattletale, had a different kind of reaction. She was shocked by the words of Legend. The important words that he stated kept trembling in her mind, "I don't want any friends of Jens to feel pain". That sentence kept going here and there in Tattletale's head. She couldn't understand how Legend changed all of a sudden. He was the leader of the Wardens, the one leading all their attacks and missions. He, Eidolon and Alexandria were the ones that caused the biggest moves of the Wardens, with Vincent being the biggest, as he set the three of them in action.

How could he be like this? Formerly, he would follow orders, and do everything which was required to destroy Lugnica, and especially the Emilia Camp, but now he's helping them. But not only that, the fact that Tattletale ran away from the Wardens, and he still protected her despite her disobedience. What could've changed him?

Elsa : "Isn't this touching? You, filthy little betrayer. Your husband will die, suffer in agony and pain, the first time I see him. You'll regret this so much!"

The woman threw disgusting words at him, and threw her Northern Knives towards him at an extremely fast speed.  
As a reaction, he clapped his hands, and made all the projectiles flying towards his direction, fall towards the ground, as if the law of gravity got adjusted. Not only the knives which were flying towards him, but even a blade which he didn't notice flying towards Frederica, fell on the ground.

Frederica checked, and Legend didn't have eyes on his back or the back of his head, but he still stopped that attack somehow.

He dashed towards Elsa Granhiert like lightning, and appeared only a few inches away from her. She tried to jump away with a somersault, but Legend already launched her in the air with an uppercut.

While floating in the air, with blood streaming out of her stomach, she fell towards her demise again. Legend jumped into the air with an extremely fast speed, and appeared next to Elsa. He kicked her back with his right heel, and made her crash the ground, breaking every possible bone in her body.

Before she was able to crawl away, Legend landed with his feet on her back, crushing her spine, and making her vomit blood.

But, unexpectedly, Elsa started to vanish slightly, step by step, until she disappeared. Legend, who nearly killed her twice now, was left clueless what happened or how she did it, until Tattletale notified him.

Tattletale : "She… She's gone. That's her Divine Protection of Ghosts."

Legend : "Did she clone herself when I landed an uppercut?"

Tattletale : "Perhaps."

The conversation was dense, and the man sat down on his knees to breath. He closed his eyes, and took a moment to get back on breath.

Angel : "L-Legend… Was your name, right?"  
Legend : "That's correct."

He responded very quickly, as if he saw that question coming. However, he didn't respond in a rude way, instead with a very polite and calm way.

Ram : "Who are you? Why are you helping us?"

The man sighed again, and stood up. He brushed all the dust away from his blue skintight costume, and turned towards the group.

Legend : "I'm Legend. Me and Tattletale are… Former associates, If I would say at the least."

He mentioned Tattletale, and looked at her. Despite hearing it, she didn't respond out of fear. She knew what this man was capable of, and was scared for a punishment, despite knowing that he changed.

Legend : "I may have been associated with the enemy, formerly, but I finally opened my eyes. I know who the enemy is, and I know that the one who I formerly was, was the enemy."

Not quite understanding what he meant, Frederica, Ram and Angel look at each other, and then turn their eyes towards Tattletale, who was sitting on her knees next to the unconscious Qrow Branwen.

Legend : "Allow me to heal your allies. After that, we'll discuss how we'll defeat the enemy, and the Washuu King."


	46. Chapter 40

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 14 - "Trepidation"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

All she could feel was adrenaline streaming through her whole body. She was running as fast as she could; I had to. With Weiss next to her, and a not known village surrounding them, there were just a few reasons why she was stressed.

If something would happen to Nathan, there would be nothing to save her from drowning in the abyss of feeling guilty. She would completely lose her will to live. Nathan is the only family she has left.

Despite being born in the Garden of Eden, which she never knew of herself, she always believed that her family got exterminated by the Slaughterhouse Nine. It was the only thing which her parental figure told her, so she couldn't do anything but to believe. Melissa never had a reason to doubt her parental figure, he gave her food, a place to live, and a life, until he one day disappeared. As she started to be alone, she searched for a place to be, and people to live with. One day, when she was nearly killed by both an empty stomach, and some thugs, Nathan saved her, and took her to the Motion Cafe. From that moment, she knew that she had to repay Nathan, by protecting him, and doing whatever it takes to live a life to be proud of.

Weiss : "There!"

After at least a solid five minutes rushing, dashing and running through the village of chaos, Weiss pointed her finger towards a dark valley. Melissa Lestrange looked at the direction where she was pointing at, and saw Otto Suwen, and Garfiel Tinsel, but no Nathan.

Weiss puts a happy smile on her face, and rushes towards them, with both satisfaction in her heart, and relief in her mind, she arrives at them and calls out them out with "Garfiel! Otto! Here!". The two of them turn around, and look towards them. Otto and Garfiel walk towards them, and notice the melancholy in Melissa's eyes. Seeing them staring at Melissa, Weiss turns around, and then realizes what is going on.

Otto : "N-Nathan is…"

He stuttered, he couldn't finish his sentence, because he was scared of how Melissa would react. Despite not being good friends with Melissa, he knew that it would hurt her a lot. So much, that it could break her down entirely. Noticing this, Garfiel put his hand on Otto's shoulder and said,

Garfiel : "Nathan gut separated from the amazin' myself, but za dude is alright'cha, got'me?"

Despite Garfiel's talking matter being very abstract to Melissa, she understood the meaning of it.  
She grabbed his naked shoulders, with a firm grip, and looked in his eyes.

Melissa : "Are you sure?!"

The two of them stare in each other's eyes, with each eye giving a different expression. Both eyes of Melissa were drowned by tears of Sorrow, while Garfiel's were filled with confusion regarding her stress. Which one could find understandable. Melissa hasn't explained anyone how she feels, who she and Nathan are, and why she cares so much about Nathan.

The boy pushed Melissa away from him, in a nice way. She didn't felt offended because she was pushed, but the silly "Uhu" he responded with, made her irritation grow ever more.

Then, Melissa immediately looked for to the near square in the village, so she had better vision of the village. It took her about two seconds, and then ran towards it, until her hand got grabbed by someone else so she wouldn't run away, yet. Melissa turned around, and looked at Weiss' hand which was keeping her from running away from them. She slowly moved her eyes towards the ones of Weiss, and waited for an explanation.

Weiss : "You can't leave. Who knows who's out there. That Damsel of Distress lady might be conscious again, and I'm sure there are others who want us dead."

Melissa : "No you don't understand!"

She struggled really hard to break free from Weiss' firm hand, but did not give up. She tried running away, but Weiss did not allow her from leaving. She pushed; She dashed; but nothing worked.

Melissa : "Let me go!"

Weiss : "LISTEN!"

The scream of the girl who did not let her go echoed in Melissa's head. She turned around, and calmed down upon looking at Weiss' face. She was worried, exhausted and mostly, stressed.

Her beautiful blue eyes glister and her white hair is all messy.

Weiss : "Don't. Please… We don't know what's out there. I cannot see people getting hurt. Especially not people who I am working with."

Melissa : "Don't you realize what you're saying?! You don't care about me! None of you do! Same goes for me, I don't care about any of you! There is just Nathan! He's the only one who understands me! You're all just idiots! Idiots, you hear me!?"

Hearing that, Otto feels withdrawn, and turns around. Garfiel clicked his tongue, making a "Tch" noise, and turns towards Otto. He turns towards Garfiel, and nods.

Otto : "I've heard enough. You two, go find Nathan."

Weiss : "That's not sma–"

He interrupted her.

Otto : "It is. If we find Nathan, we'll group up with you two. After all, I'm sure there are still citizens that need to be rescued. We'll deal with that."

Melissa : "Tsk!"

The two males, Otto Suwen and Garfiel Tinsel enter a valley, and leave the sight of Melissa and Weiss. However, immediately as they enter, they get launched back, and hit a wall with their back. As they hit a building, dust and smoke starts to surround the two of them, and are unable to be seen, except for a sparking Green and Yellow light.

Seeing this, Melissa notices both Otto's and Garfiel's Aura shatter, which wasn't a good sign. How brighter the Aura is visible, the more it is exposed or broken. This time, it was a normal Aura glister.  
Then, she realizes she sees a third Aura spark.  
She swung her hands, trying to see who the third person was that was launched against the two of them.

She runs towards the two, and sees Nathan, with his body completely covered in blood, and his light green Aura trying to activate, but failures.

Melissa : "NATHAN!"

Weiss : "What! What was that?!"

Right that instant, she draws her weapon, the Myrtenaster, and collects enough Mana from the atmosphere to attack.

Melissa drags the three of them towards Weiss, and after that, they wait to see what had thrown Nathan against the two of them.

After a few seconds of waiting, an individual reveals himself.

It's a tall man, with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. Two horns are exposed from his head, making him look like a Devil, or a bull.

The most noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his entire upper face above his nose.

He wears a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side.

? : "Schnee…"

Melissa looks at Weiss, as he mentioned her surname, and she notices intense fear and anxiety in her facial expression. She knew this guy, which could be related to Team RWBY, but she had not enough information to confirm that.

Weiss : "Adam…"

Upon hearing that name, Melissa starts to recognize him. He's the leader of the Demi-Human Alliance.

ーーAdam Taurus.

Despite this being the first time seeing him in real life, Melissa is scared. He's one of those guys you would rather not meet.

Not because he's a bad person, but more because of his affiliation with the Demi-Human Alliance. His dedication to exterminate humans and fight for equality is something that wasn't even going on in the Demi-Human War…

ーーThere was a war one day, a war that lasted for ten years roughly 50 to 40 years earlier. Due to the actions of the Witch of Envy, Half-Elves and other half races were considered to be heretical, with the prejudice extending to Demi-humans themselves. Amidst all of that, a Demi-human village was involved in a conflict with a Human village, and at a peace conference, those sent from the castle were assassinated, leading both sides to claim that it was the other side's fault.

The conflict eventually grew until it spread across Lugnica, lasting until the Demi-humans admitted that it wouldn't benefit anyone to keep on fighting, though they still claimed not to be responsible for the assassination. The decision to end the war was considered to have been brought about by the Sword Saint's actions. Damage from the war existed deep within people and people still harbor prejudice against half races even if it isn't spoken aloud.

After the war, the Demi-Human Alliance was created. The organization was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Demi-Humans and Humans, and improve the civil rights of the former.

However, in the face of continued discrimination and after a change in leadership, the Demi Human Alliance began to adopt more and more radical method, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world.

Adam Taurus is the leader of the Demi Human Alliance, and because of him, it became an S+ ranked threat against the world, together with the Endbringers, the Slaughterhouse Nine, The Witch Cult and the Blood Cloud.

Melissa : "You…"

Adam : "Hm? Afraid to talk?"

He smirked. His voice was full of pride and disgust. His face was that of a smug, despite his eyes not being visible. They were being hidden from vision by the mask he was wearing.

Then, another individual enters the scene after hearing the three of them talk. Melissa was ready to fight, and grabbed a knife which was attached to her leg. However, in contrast to Melissa, Weiss collapsed and widened her eyes, filled with tears and sorrow after seeing the third person.

A fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair enters the scene. Her black cat ears that come out of her, are exposed by the sunlight.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

Weiss : "B…B…"

There are no words leaving her mouth, just stuttering with the intention of calling out her name. A fateful reunion occurred just now.

? : "Weiss…?"

While hearing Nathan, Garfiel and Otto waking up behind her, Melissa is too busy realizing with who this woman was. The tears of sorrow falling from Weiss' face make Melissa realize that this woman was a former member of Team RWBY.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and–

Adam : "Blake. What's wrong?"

Her name is Blake Belladonna, a former member of Team RWBY, is now associated with the Demi-Human Alliance. The thought of this, leaves both Melissa and Weiss in shock.

Blake : "Weiss… What are you doing here? I thought you…"

Weiss : "Blake! No… This can't be… Why are you working with him… T-This can't be the truth…"

She tries to stand up, but it's too heavy. The truth is too heavy for Weiss to accept, and nearly collapses again, but Melissa helps her stand up.  
Then, after finally standing up, Weiss shows nothing but full disgust and disgrace in her eyes.

Weiss : "What happened to you…?"

Blake : "Weiss I…"

Before she could respond, Adam takes a step forward, and stands in front of Blake. He is facing the current heiress of the Schnee family, and is ready to hunt her down.

Adam : "Isn't it obvious. Just like me, Blake seeks for revolution. We are the ones that ignite the sparks of hope. The sparks that one day will ignite equality!"

Weiss : "By destroying capital cities and killing nobles? The Demi-Human Alliance is nothing but an organization of terrorism!"

Hearing this, Adam charges forward towards Weiss. He uses Blake's body to launch himself towards Weiss, and kicks Blake down to the ground. He draws his sword, and swings it right towards Weiss' face, but is launched back to the ground, as she created a thin Ice Barrier to reflect his attack.

Weiss : "Melissa… Get our of here! Take them with you, this is my mission!"

She doesn't understand.

A few minutes ago, it was Weiss who didn't allow her from running away, searching for Nathan, and now she's the one who makes her run. But then, Melissa realizes that Weiss intentions weren't that different of those around her. She just wants to protect Melissa, why didn't she understand that sooner?

She can't understand.

How can she abandon Weiss now. She can't abandon her, not after realizing that she just wants to protect Melissa. She can't understand. Why must she leave. She doesn't want to leave. She wants to protect Weiss. She has to protect Weiss. If something happens to Weiss, she cannot forgive herself.

Weiss : "NOW!"

Melissa's body moves against it's own will. She grabs Otto, Nathan and Garfiel, and drags them away while tears start to stream from her face, and fall on the surface of the ground.

Adam tries to stop Melissa, and fires his sword out of it's sheet towards her, with the blade side facing her. The steel blade collided with the rapier of Weiss Schnee. She drew it instantly, and threw the sword back.

Noticing this, even more tears fell from Melissa's face. She cried, brawled, ran away, until she disappeared from everyone's sight.

Weiss turned her face towards Adam and Blake. Despite being scared and angry, showed exposed no emotions other than hatred towards the two.

ーAdam Taurus and Blake Belladonna.

She knew Adam, from long ago.  
She knew Blake, from long ago.

However, a story of victory for one, is the story of defeat for another. This was not different. They knew each other from long ago, and one's victory led the other to joining the other side.

Weiss : "So _this_ is why you left Team RWBY?"

To break the silence, and to delay the battle, Weiss spoke out towards Blake Belladonna, her former teammate, and a former best friend.

Weiss : "You joined the Demi-Human Alliance, just to become a terrorist?"

Hearing it, Blake takes a step back and her cat ears go down slightly. It's easily visible that Blake is sad, confused, and many more complication feelings. Though, one feeling embraces her the most. The feeling she felt the day she left Team RWBY returns.

ーGuilt.

Blake : "No… It was you who betrayed Jens. You heard what the _others_ said. We don't want to get mixed up in all of that."

Adam : "She's right Weiss. The only thing _we_ want, is equality. There is no need for violence. Howeverー"

He laughs while talking and talks in a way that one could say it was impossible for him to be taken seriously. He puts his hand on the handle of his blade, and points his head towards Weiss Schnee. Before doing anything, he opens his mouth slightly. His beautiful clean, white teeth shine in the sunlight, and says,

Adam : "We have… Unfinished business."

He dashed towards Weiss, and before coming close, he clicked on a button on the sheet of his sword, and launched his blade out of the sheet.  
That instant, Weiss repelled the blade by swinging with her rapier, and then threw the blade into a wall, making it harder for Adam to grab a weapon.

Weiss : "I don't want to fight! Blake! Please!"

Blake, who completely lost the train of thought, collapsed on her knees, and dropped her herself down to the ground. She started to hyper ventilate, and tried to breath. But it was hard. It felt like she was breathing her last breath. The fear and the guilt embracing her was a gut wrecking feeling.

ーIn the end, Weiss was right.

Blake joined the Demi-Human Alliance purely because she was scared.  
She wasn't scared to fight, she was just scared that people around her would get hurt. Something that was very relatable to many people. Blake believed that by joining the Demi-Human Alliance she would deliver justice. But in the end, she delivered everyone nothing but fear and death.

She followed Adam because she believed she was doing the right thing. After many years siding with Jens, she finally felt that she was doing something great for the Demi-Humans. She felt alive.

Adam : "Seems like Blake is sad."

He said it in a not serious way, and chuckled after saying it. He then walked towards his blade which was stuck in a wooden wall. He placed his hands on the handle, and pulled it out with ease.

Adam : "You know, I care about Blake."

Hearing that, Weiss clicked her tongue, and made a "Tsk" noise our of annoyance. She hold her weapon, the Myrtenaster, as firm as possible. She was ready to strike Adam Taurus down.

Adam : "I really do. But I have a certain question before I get to kill you Schnee."

ーA Certain Question, he said.

He said in a mysterious way. A way that made Weiss' spine shiver.

Adam : "Please, do me a favor, and tell me where Yang and Ruby are."

He raised his voice, and the thoughts of Weiss started racing in her aching head. Her mind was filled with enough problems, but now he is asking for their location? Why though, she questions herself. Is it because he wants to kill them as well. Ruby and Yang never did something wrong to Adam. The only one who was guilty of this matter was Weiss Schnee.

Weiss : "Adam… Before I'll be answering your question. Tell me, what the hell did you do at the Capital City of Lugnica? I saw you there, together with the Crazed Prince. Don't tell me you're _one_ of the nine."

He chuckled again. However, this time he spat on the ground out of disgusts from hearing that.

Adam : "You bitch. How dare you compare me, an individual that fights for justice, with the murderous slaughterhouse nine?"

Weiss : "Because… Cinder Fall was there as well. Neo as well. Even Emerald is here. Are you working for Tessa? Did she enroll you for all this?"

While he's moving his hand towards the handle of his blade, he stops exactly the instant when he hears the name [Tessa].

Adam : "She enrolled you, huh… That's interesting. In the end, I should've expected that it was her doing."

Weiss : "So it's true. You're working together with the Cult and the Washuu King? You wereー no, you said you were fighting for liberation. For equality, right? How is slaughtering thousands of innocent human beings equality? You're making the humans fear the Demi-Humans more! With each kill, you grow more fear towards yourself!"

He laughed. He looked behind him, seeing Blake still struggling to stand up, he laughs again.

Adam : "You know… I'm happy that you were born in such a noble family. You, the girl who got everything she want… She received everything, but fighting skills."

In a blink of an eye, Adam disappeared from her view, and appeared above her. He threw his sword towards her like a spinning chainsaw. Weiss immediately created a wind barrier, and blasted both the sword, Adam and even Blake back. The wind she released was equal that of the wings of a dragon.

Adam : "What did Blake even see in you?! You're nothing but a filthy human!"

Then, he dashed forward, and surrounding him, multiple clones of him started to run towards her. There were a total of three Adam's running towards her. She stuck her Rapier into the ground, and a massive glyph appeared beneath her feet.

Upon arriving at Weiss, the three Adams had drawn their swords, and all of them aimed for her neck to decapitate her.

The glyph started to glow, and released an earthquake in the village of the Sanctuary, resulting into the three Adams to lose balance of their bodies. Another result of that was that two of clones disappeared, revealing that the real Adam stood on her right.

Seeing the opportunity. She released her sword from the earth, disabling the Earthquake, but instead creating nine glyphs surrounding the real Adam who was still recovering from the shaking.

She dashed forward towards Adam Taurus, and pointed her rapier towards him. She jumped towards him and sliced his chest partly. But she didn't stop there. She used every glyph to launch herself back.

ーShe used every glyph to launch herself back to Adam. From Glyph to Glyph, she sliced a part of his body open. He started to bleed from his chest, his back, his shoulders, his arms, and his legs, but that didn't make him stop. Not yet.

She jumped from the right Glyph towards the left one, but this time, Adam used his sword to block her attack. Her Rapier landed exactly on the edge of his red blade. For some reason, the red blade started to glow brightly, and it launched Weiss back. She crashed with her back against a stone pillar, making her cough blood.

Her vision started to become less clear, and inspected his weapon.

Blake : "Wilt…. and Blush…"

From the corner of her left eye, Weiss saw a passing out Blake Belladonna trying to talk. She didn't completely understand what those words wear, until she looked deep into the yellow eyes of Blake.

ーShe was being controlled.

Someone was making her suffer. Someone was making her resist from joining the fight against Adam.

Her pupils were way too big, and her eyes were surrounded with a orange like light. Yes, it was definitive, someone was mind controlling her from afar. However, there was no way Weiss could find that person now. She couldn't do anything, but fight against Adam, while Blake is getting tortured.

But, "Wilt and Blush" made Weiss realize something, and made her look back at Adam's weaponry.

Wilt and Blush… Those are the weapons that Adam Taurus uses. They are a fusion between Wilt, a red-colored version of a traditional Japanese chokutō, and Blush, a rifle that also functions as a scabbard.

Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and the sword itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding a greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and is roughly average in length.

While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed.

Although small and seemingly lightweight, Blush's component is capable of automatic fire, and Wilt is used in Iaijutsu style, quickly drawing the sword for a strike and then sheathing it again. The range of Blush is subject to debate; while, like any firearm, it should be capable of firing at a variety of distances, Adam only seems to fire it from a point-blank or close range.

Analyzing all of that, she still does not understand the power he used to block out her attack. It couldn't be his muscular power, it had to be something like a Semblance, or a Blessing.

Adam : "What is it going to be Weiss? Do you think you'll be faster than at the Battle of the Schnee House?"

Hearing that, she immediately drops her weapon and starts crying. The anxiety and disgust of those words made her feel absolutely nothing. Her will to fight just disappeared right that instance.

Adam : "Hahaha… Neither do I."

The Battle of the Schnee House… It was an event which happened years ago, but still…. That day haunts Weiss with everyday, and just now… during her last moment, she starts to recall that day exactly.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The cold wind started to blow Weiss' hair. She was standing at the courtyard outside of her burning house. Her home is surrounded by archways, with a large fountain at the end. The fountain has the Schnee emblem on it with wings around it. It has two gardens with small hedges with the stone ground having flower symbols engraved in them. The view from this location shows the manor to be at least three stories tall, possibly more.

It wasn't just the cold that was haunting her. Neither was it the fact that her family was still inside the burning house. It was the fact what kind of monster was standing infront of her.

ーAdam Taurus stood there. He is the cause of this attack on the Schnee House.

With her house burning behind her, filled with family that had to be saved, she stood in front of Adam, scared, shaking, but ready to fight back.

Adam : "It seems like Winter is still inside, isn't she? Too bad she won't be able to see your end."

Defeated, exhausted, Weiss Schnee is tired. She is partly bending down due to exhaustion. But upon hearing the words of Adam Taurus, she points her blade towards him, and calls out what she thinks.

Weiss : "Enough! Prepare to die, you monster!"

She ran right towards him, and the two of them clashed with their weapons. Adam kicked in her stomach, and launched her back. She landed on her back and looked at the sky, as if she forgot what happened for a second. She immediately stood up, and saw the blade of Adam flying towards her face.

Suddenly, a girl with burning gold hair appears, and punched the blade back at him, and he catches it.

ーYang Xiao Long appeared. A member of Team RWBY, just like Weiss Schnee.

Weiss : "Yang! You're just in time!"

The girl turned towards Weiss, and smiled at her. Then, she looked back at Adam Taurus, and clicked her thumbs, activating her gauntlets. They expanded in size, and covered her entire hands with Ember Celica, her gauntlet weaponry.

Adam : "I see… So you can't even fight alone. Is that it?"

Yang : "Save your breath."

Just like that, Adam chuckled, and dashed towards Yang and Weiss.

From that point, everything became black for Weiss. She barely remembered what happened after it. Though, she didn't remember what exactly happen, she still remembers what scars were left from that day.

The Head of the Schnee family, Jacques Schnee, the father of Weiss, uses Demi-Humans as slaves to work in his Mana Stone mines. He sees them as lesser life forms. Lower beings. That they're equal to garbage. Due to that, Adam is defiled by disgusts of a family like that. However, his hatred towards Weiss is totally undeserved according to Weiss. She is nothing like her father. But, others think different.

He attacked the Schnee House, and set it ablaze. That was the day Weiss and Adam met. Many might think that it's an honor to be the heiress of the Schnee family. One of the most popular, yet controversial families in the World. But to Weiss, it's not even close to an honor. It's a burden that she must attend with. She's burdened to succeed of becoming the Heiress.

However, the day that that woman appeared at her house. The day that she met Tessa, that burden disappeared. She left Gusteko, she left the burden of a royal test behind her, and joined the Warriors. Tessa enrolled her to join the Warriors, and soon became a part of Team RWBY.

However, her life has never been the same since her first encounter with Adam. She remembers small fragments of that day. Especially the last image, when Adam dashed through Yang, and swung his sword at Weiss.

ーBloodshed occurred.

Her face started to bleed. Blood splattered out of her left eye. One could believe that that instant, she saw her whole life flashing through her eyes. Contrary to belief, Weiss didn't saw anything like that, instead… She believed she died that instant.

The dark sky with raining blood, was not possible to be unseen. The moonlight shined bright at the nearly dead Weiss Schnee. Normally, her left eye should've been fatally damaged. But, for some reasonーーー

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	47. Chapter 41

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 15 - "The One"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

ーThe Washuu King

Thoughts and Anxiety start to conquer his mind. He's left speechless. Breathing starts to become more hard. He only looked at her, everything else surrounding him was nothing but darkness. The fact that the Witch of Greed, Echidna knew about the Washuu King, Furuta Washuu, truly was troublesome.

Jens : "T-The Washuu King… Did you just say that?"

He repeats her answer, just to be sure. His voice is somewhat scared and curious, and Echidna notices it. As a response, she puts on a wicked smile.  
He didn't trust this woman, but he had no choice but to try. He needed information, and needed to take the trials to keep everyone safe.

Echidna : "Do not be mistaken. Like I already told you, I am a creature of Greed. There is a limited amount of things that I don't know of. _You_ are partly one of them."

She raised her voice on the "You" of her last sentence.

He started thinking. What did this woman mean with that? Have the two of them already met before? In addition to that, what did she mean with partly? But something more interesting would be, how did she know of Furuta? However, perhaps that was something that could wait as well.

Jens : "Echidna."

With a firm, prideful voice, he calls out her name. She looks at him in a curious way and smiles at him. His eyes glister in the abyss.

Jens : "I… I want to take the Trials."

Hearing this, Echidna narrows her eyes and smirks at him, disturbingly.  
She opens her arms up, and then widens her eyes.

Echidna : "Amazing. Fascinating! You really are a mysterious creature Jens! However…"

She lowers her arms, and stands up.  
Her hair starts to wave because of a non-existing wind that he didn't feel. There was nothing around them that could be the source of a breeze. However, as he looked at her beautiful snow white hair, he feels somewhat charmed by her black Aura.

Echidna : "I personally don't care if you'll face defeat or victory during the Trials. But I can already tell you… Victory is the last thing you would meet after the first trial."

She turns around, and looks into the black sky. There's nothing but a single, shining star. Somewhat disturbed by what she said, he questions what she meant with it.

Jens : "What do you mean? Am I not strong enough to succeed the Trials?"

The Witch of Greed chuckled.

Echidna : "You foolish little boy. Don't you understand the basic concept of success? A tale of Victory for one, is the epilogue of the other's defeat."

Still somewhat concerned with what she meant with it, he raises one eyebrow out of confusion. Noticing this, Echidna shrugs.

Echidna : "Knowledge is the only factor which defines one's strength. Same story about the trials. If you enter without knowing what you'll face, you will end up outside of my Castle. Though, perhaps you could get some flowers then?"

Jens : "From where would I gain that kind of Knowledge?"

That single question trembles within Echidna's head. After confirming what he asked, she walks towards him, and grabs his hand.

Echidna : "Follow me, and I'll show you whatever you want, and need to know!"

She pulls his hand into the shadows. Jens doesn't want to follow her, but his body does not respond to his will. He isn't able to refuse her, because his mouth isn't able to scream. He's completely calm, despite being extremely scared deep within his own body.

Entering the shadows, he sees nothing, feels nothing, and does nothing. He simply exists in a shadow. He tries to move, but his body doesn't act. Until…

Echidna : "Are you there?"

He then opens up his eyes, and finds himself again, in the eternal grass field, a starry sky, and a Tea table. However, this time, the table was way bigger than the previous time.

There were in total, eight chairs. One for Echidna, one for her guest, and the other six remained a mystery.

Echidna : "Good, you finally woke up. Now, lets start our first Question and Answer session. Perhaps this one will be truly amazing."

He looks around, just to be sure that he's alive.  
His fingers move. His mouth makes noises again. His eyes can see things. Everything is back to normal again.

Jens : "Echidna… I have a question."  
Echidna : "Yes?"

He's somewhat troubled to ask it, but still does it.

Jens : "How… Do you know who I am?"  
Echidna : "Well well. You introduced yourself a few minutes ago, no?"

Such a clever response, but it was nothing but a lie.

Jens : "Echidna, you knew me before this meeting, didn't you?"

Echidna : "Yes. But what's the fun in revealing that in the beginning? Now you truly understand who I am, and what I know."

Despite it sounding a tad rude and cruel, she was right. It would be more weird to reveal that this was a reunion, instead of a meeting.

Jens : "I see… So, you're willing to answer whatever question I have?"

Echidna : "Despite being something greater, I still have capabilities. I'll answer to whatever question you have, if my superior self knows the answer to it, yes."

He starts thinking. He starts brainstorming, but there are way too many mysteries to ask. Everything just starts crossing his mind. The Wardens, The Warriors, The Washuu King, The Leo King, The Lost King, Vincent, There is just so much to ask. Her saying that she doesn't know something wouldn't be too surprising, as those subjects do sound somewhat _Not_ from four hundred years ago.

Jens : "What are the Sanctuary Trials, and what are the necessities to succeed in them?"

The woman known as the Witch of Greed chuckles again. She hides her laughing mouth with her right hand and closes her eyes in the process. After that, she grabs a cup of tea and starts drinking again.

Echidna : "Despite your appearance expressing the atmosphere of stupidity, you're truly intelligent to ask such a question to the Examiner of the Trials."

He starts asking himself, why are the most beautiful woman always the deadliest? She lowers her head, and takes a sip of her Tea.

Echidna : "The Trials are three different events that take place at my Grave."

She raises one finger, and looks at Jens like a smug.

Echidna : "The first Trial is the "Face Your Past" trial. Who ever enters the Trial Grounds is shown a fragment of their past. The only way to succeed is to get rid of any regret by either accepting or rejecting their past."

Those words, especially the word "Past", left him breathless. He gulps out of anxiety, as he doesn't know if he's capable of witnessing his past, as he has no idea what happened, and why everything happened. Before he can clear his mind, Echidna already continues with raising a second finger.

Echidna : "The Second Trial is "Seeing the Unimaginable Present". The trial taker experiences themselves living a different life. A life which could have been yours, but only if you weren't embraced by the sins you burden."

That was even more for Jens to let sink in. Seeing the unimaginable present is something that was on his mind for a while. How would everything be if he hadn't have an amnesia, or if he never met Emilia? What if he never met Furuta, would things be better, or perhaps worse?

She raises another finger, and blinks a few times her finger before she lowers her hand slowly.

Echidna : "The Third Trial is "Face the Impending Disaster". The trial taker is shown probable futures they might, or might not experience. Only when the trial taker accepts the tragic future. Once you succeeded those three trials, only thenーー Will the Sanctuary Barrier rise."

It was indescribable how much it was for Jens to sink in. Him seeing his past which he's burdened with, a present which he might have desired, and a tragic future which might end him.  
He just didn't know what to say, what to think, or what to expect. Entirely filled with possible things to witness, his head starts to ache and malfunction. His mind isn't thinking despite being completely filled with thoughts.

All that remained in his brain was anxiety and stress of what kind of things were coming next.

Echidna : "Did you swallow your tongue, or are you just admiring the beauty of a Witch?"

He heard what she said, but the nerves from his brain, to his spine, to his muscles did not work. Nothing was processing other than his brain starting to hurt even more, and more, and even more.

Echidna : "You're looking pale. I know I give others a white impression, but I didn't think that was to be taken in a literal matter."

Making fun of what was going on that moment, Echidna simply chuckled and hid her teeth with her hand.

He looks at her, but can't see her.  
He hears her, but doesn't understand her.  
He knows she's there, but can't accept it.

He starts to cough, and his vision starts to become all blurry. Before he knows what just happened, he fell off the chair and landed on the green grass under the sky filled with stars.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Desperation had eroded away the heart of Jens.

Jens : "—"

He couldn't move. He was not worthy enough to move. Nothing good would happen, even if he moved. He had proven it. Jens was naturally incompetent— no, if he was incompetent, there would still be some hope for him. Rather, he proved that he was nothing more than a plague, an odious person, a pest to God.

Jens : "—"

If you cage up all your despair in your chest, it will kill your heart, and would erode away your soul before your life. If that happens, you would not be able to stand up. You would not be able to oppose anyone. That would be a natural consequence if you realize that you have genuinely, irrecoverably harmed yourself.

 _I want to disappear. I want to end up disappearing and becoming non-existent. I should have had made my decisions earlier. Before coming to this different world. Before coming to this other world, I am supposed to have had known all that, no?_

 _Why, just by existing, must I bother others' hearts? Am I not worthy enough to occupy even a small corner in others' hearts? I am merely a dirty stain on the wall. The dust that has accumulated in the corner of the room, a wasteful maggot that deserves to be in the bin. A scar that never disappears, a leftover scratch that can always be seen._

Jens, the boy who caused all Calamities, why won't he just die off.

Even if he dies, all that awaits him, is another restart? Who decided that? Who made sure that it will stay that way forever? If once was not enough, he can die ten times, a hundred times, a thousand times.

Die until he disappears.

Until everyone's memory of you disappears, and you no longer have any influence on others, until your name, your presence, your trace no longer remains.

—I love you.

 _Be quiet. Disappear. Let me disappear._

—I love you, I love you, I love you.

 _Shut up. Don't talk to me. Don't get in my way of disappearing. Disappear, I want to disappear._

—I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.

 _I want to die. I want to disappear. I want to be shattered completely. I don't want any traces of me left. I want to become something that doesn't exist. I want to erase my existence. I want to disappear from all history. I want to disappear from all memories. I want to disappear from all memorable moments. I want to disappear from the girl who said that she also won't forget. Nothing is worth it. Nothing has any meaning. I cannot take anything. Nothing can be taken. Anything, everything, disappear, stop existing, from this world._

—I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you.

Despair dominates his mind, as everything in the world becomes covered by a black shadow, as a confession dripping with hollow and endless love washed upon this disposable garbage shaped like a person.

 _If I get swallowed by that, will I disappear? Will I be immersed in void, far from death? Will I be thrown into a place so convenient, like a dark space that will never be reached by anyone's eyes?_

 _If, I die there, I will—_

 _I will—_

Jens, as if perfectly fitting in all of it, within the despair—,

? : "Jens… It's me."

—A voice chimed

Denying the end of the world, is a voice that was reminiscent of a chiming silver bell.

 _I heard a someone calling out to me, and I felt something fall into my own chest that right moment._

The boy is laying down in the depths of shadows. In the distance, there was a single light which was calling for him. A charming, beautiful light, but his body didn't respond to it.

There's nothing but a world that was about to be completely painted in darkness.

He's laying down without any strength, the silhouette stretched out in countless forms and versions towards the motionless Jens. Just like spirals, or a whirlpool, the pitch-blake figures were trying to wrap Jens along with his soul into its clutches.

The places where he was touched, like melting, like crumbling, like coming apart; he knew that his very being was going to go hollow.

But strangely enough, he couldn't feel anything unpleasant at all.

Jens : "…"

His body was going to crumble as far as he could see, his very being was going to be overwritten, his soul was going to be churned up. Whilst it was infringing perhaps the greatest blasphemy that could be done to a living thing, Jens' heart was quiet enough to say that he was at peace.

Though there too was the effects of having disappointed back then resting heavily in the depths of his heart. But, it wasn't just that. Since it was just this silhouette, its shadowy tendrils which were steadfast and unchanging.

It was only this silhouette that showed consideration for Jens' emotions, who wanted to vanish and disappear even now.

 _I want to die. I want to vanish. I want to fall apart, I want to be trampled, I want there to be nothing left of me, I want to turn to ashes. Even if I am to revive over and over again, come and erase even the ashes left from my body._

This black silhouette will grant such a desirable prayer, this black silhouette will grant what Jens had earnestly cried out for.

―I love you.

Just repeating these words ad nauseum was irritating. Even if he plugged up his ears and closed his heart, she put her fingers in the gaps of his closed heart, and slid them in from the opened gaps, directly whispering her love.

―I love you. I love you. I love you.

Jens : "Stop this, I am fed up. No matter how many times you repeat this, I know this. I… don't love you. I… don't even love myself. I know about being loved. I know it all too well."

―I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Jens : "Stop it, forgive me. Enough already. No matter how many times you repeat this, I can't take anything more from this. Already since a long time ago, I let this conclusion slip out from inside of me. I know it. And despite knowing, I just turned my eyes to it."

―I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

? : "The Jens I know… The one that saved me… The one that made me fall in love with him… The one that granted my wish… The one that protects me… The one that was there for me… The one that loved me… The one that fought for me… The one that died for me… The one I believed in… The one I wanted to become one with… The Jens that has always been there for me, would never… NEVER STOP!"

All the darkness that surrounded him, as if it had been purified by the voice of the girl's seeming confession of love.

－No, it wasn't a seeming confession of love. It was indeed a confession love.

The reason to fight for Emilia, the reason to learn about my own past, all the things that he needed to know, increased.

At the same time, that was not the only thing that increased deep inside of me.

Jens : "I will save you."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

My consciousness returned to it's original state after god knows how long has passed. I felt a stinging pain in my neck, as if something deep inside of me awakened. It was something that I haven't been able to feel nor reach since the beginning of my existence.

With my own eyes closed, I reached out with my hand to my neck to feel where the pain originates from. When I touched the exact middle of my neck, I felt something pulsate. It was one of the strongest pulses I ever felt. It was a pulse I felt from the deep depths of my despair.

Jens : "Ugh…"

－The light of the starry sky made me open up my eyes, and so I did. Hundreds, if not thousands of stars were in the dark sky. All beautiful and unique, all being themselves and remaining calm, no matter what will happen.

I remember someone telling me that "No matter how you look at things, we're so small in the end", and that really is true. Just now, after opening my eyes up here, I realized it.

With the energy left in my own body, I stood up. I used my hands to support my weak body and placed them in the clean and somewhat wet grass, and stood up.

－－In the corner of my eyes, I saw the woman looking at me.

Her expression was different from before. She didn't look like a smug, instead she looked like she finally found the reason of her own existence, as if she found a reason to live.

Now that I was thinking of it, everything felt different. All the pain, all the headaches, all the darkness from my body－－ It's all gone?

Jens : "I…."

I tried to talk and explain what I felt, but the words just didn't leave my body. I was somewhat concerned, and actually, quite interested what just happened. This was the first time I didn't feel like dying when getting an headache, nor did I see the Witch lady appearing.

I walked towards the chair, and sat down. I stared right into Echidna's eyes, so I was ready to confront her with questions, and hopefully get answers in exchange.

Echidna : "What is that look in your eyes?"

What was she talking about? Was I looking at her differently from before? Nothing really changed from before, _if_ I remember everything correctly. Putting everything in order, I met the Witch of Greed, talked with her, drank her Tー

Jens : "Echidna… You lied to me, didn't you?"

A confused expression appears on her pretty face. Her gray eyes widen and her clean skin of her hands embrace a cup of tea.

Echidna : "Even someone like me, a creature who searches knowledge, doesn't have the slightest clue to what you're referring to."

This woman… She lied again; there was no way it was a normal cup of tea. After whatever I just witnessed, I feel different from before, my mind is clear.

It is as if my eyes are finally open wide, as if I finally realize that there is nothing that I won't do for Emilia.

Jens : "Your fucking Tea… What was in it?"

I sounded rude, because I was angry. I didn't want to sound rude, but there was no way I could pierce through her defensive wall of lies to make her listen to me. She didn't take me serious a few minutes ago, but now… She has to.

Echidna : "Hahaha… It seems the real Jens is finally back."

What is she talking about? I simply can't understand. I mean, I understand that I'm feeling different, but what happened to me exactly?  
That wasn't even my biggest concern at that moment. I was more worried about what the hell I just saw.

—A crumbling world, a shadow that tried to devour me, a light that tried to save me… and that immense feeling of despair that nearly got the better of me.

But now, it was different. All that was before, but not anymore. It felt like I left all the darkness behind. It felt like I found the strength to grow so much more. From a whisper to a roar, I finally felt… like myself.

She was right… This was the real me. This is how I really am, but what did she—

Echidna : "Technically, I didn't lie. It was still my bodily fluid. However, that fluid made your Witch Genes blossom. The depths of the shadows that resided in you, changed to light."

Jens : "Witch Genes…? Are you referring to my Return by Death ability?"

She raised a brow, as if she had no clue what I was talking about. But how could that possibly be real? She made me drink Tea that awakened some "Witch Genes" that I don't know— Unless… The Legacy of Leo is an authority.

Echidna : "Is that your Authority? [Return by Death], is what you called it, am I right? What power does it possess?"

I myself thought it was quite obvious from the name, but apparently… it wasn't. I was thinking of a way to describe it as simple as possible, until I realized what might happen when I talk about it.

—The Witch of Envy… She would grasp my heard and tear it apart. Despair, anxiety, fear, every negative feeling would get the better of me, and I didn't need that now.

Though… Now that I was thinking straight. This wasn't "reality", this world which is owned by Echidna is far from that. Perhaps talking about it here… Would actually allow me to say it?

—There was only one way to find out.

Jens : "Like the name says… I can… Return from Death! I can die over and over until I find the optimal future!"

I closed my eyes as soon as I was done talking. I waited for pain, despair, or a shadowy lady to appear and crush my heart— But nothing happened to my own surprise.

When I opened my eyes, there was a beautiful woman sitting in front of me, who's eyes were filled curiosity, some confusion, but mostly— Excitement.

Echidna : "So that's the case… If I may share my theories here, would it be also correct to say that you're _The_ King named Jens. The one who's apparently head over heels with Emilia? The one who created many things, but destroyed more things… Is that all true?"

Most of it sounded true to me, despite them hurting me deep inside. Both Furuta and Regulus already told me that I destroyed many things, so there was nothing to hide from Echidna.

I simply nodded.

Echidna : "And now, you're looking for a way to protect Emilia? By abusing the many benefits that your Authority grants you, you're trying to, for example, take the Trials?"

Jens : "That's right."

There were no words to describe how relieved I was I could finally share this information with someone. But the fact that Echidna looked at me with those, knowledge-hungry eyes, made me somewhat scared of what was coming next.

Echidna : "Excellent… There's one thing I want to ask from you Jens. If you cannot accept your sins, then leave it to me to deny them."

Why was this Witch so insisting on helping me? What did I do to her to deserve any kind of help from someone like Echidna?"

Jens : "Why… Are you.. Trying to help me? Did I help you before I lost my memories?"

Echidna : "Asking a girl to say this kind of things is just plain mean, you know. There's just one thing I seek…"

Echidna, who had not faltered once until now, was, for the first time, stuttering her words. Then, with a slight blush on her cheeks, Echidna cleared her throat and,

Echidna: "—Will you create a Contract with me, Jens?"

Her voice was quiet, yet suggestive of her strong volition.

I didn't understand why. I couldn't understand why. I simply tried to sink it in my brain, and repeated her words.

Jens : "Con…Tract? What would happen if we forged one?"

Echidna : "It's simple. —From now on, when you meet an obstacle you cannot beat, I will face the wall and assist you in succeeding. Whenever you wish to hear someone's words, I will endeavor to give you the testimony you desire. Whenever you feel close to being crushed by the weight of the sins, by the weight of the world, I will clear those crushing sins together with you."

Saying this in a single breath, a bashful smile rose on Echidna's face,

Echidna : "Will you create that _one_ contract with me?"

This was so sudden, I just had no clue what to say to her. Despite it sounded crazy, it somewhat made sense. I had to know… I needed to know if this was true. If something great like the Witch of Greed would be able to assist me… It would assist me and Emilia so much. But… I needed to know more.

Jens : "Aren't you… Dead?"

Echidna: "I believe my reach has already far exceeded that of the dead? I suppose it's a bit late for me to admit this, but better late than never. …That is, if you can forgive me"

Holding her hand to her chest, inclining her head as she spoke, Echidna's words reverberated upon Jens's eardrums. The vibration passed into his body, bringing a gradual warmth that followed his coursing blood and pervaded throughout his body.

Sensation returned to his numbing fingers.

His parched tongue regained some of its moisture and mobility, and he could feel his thirsting eyes that had forgotten to blink being quenched by something wet and hot.

Her offered hand, her proposition, her proposal, her pledge of assistance left him at a loss as to how to answer.

Just when his oath to go on struggling seemed to have all but lost its meaning, the Witch pledged to be there to support him.

Echidna: "I don't mean to brag, but I am rather confident in the volume of my knowledge. I can prepare countermeasures for just about any problem you might encounter, and no matter how absurd a situation threatens to befall you, unlike your peers, there is no need to go to such pains to persuade me. And, most of all, I can comprehend your Return by Death"

Contrary to the former me, who would have never trusted Echidna or any witch, this actually sounded somewhat believable. This sounded like a plan. I was ready to create this contract with Echidna, the Witch of Greed.

Jens : "So… How does one create a contract?"

Echidna : "To seal a formal contract, you and I must be connected by a path between us. I will take care of the details, but for now… your palm."

Echidna held up her right hand with her white palm facing towards me.

My mind was filled great expectation of the future like clearing the trials, defeating the Witch Cult, the Endbringers, the Blood Cloud, the Slaughterhouse Nine and Furuta.. All those things hovered through my mind as I placed my palm onto her's, butーー

 _Clap_

A crashing boom rang out as the two hands divided from each other. Immediately, I looked at from what happened.

? : "I'm putting a stop to this contract!"

Striking her fist onto the table, proclaiming this in her magnificent voice, was a blonde-haired, blue eyed girl…

Echidna : "Right, I forgot to tell you that the other witches are here as well… Surprise. Minerva of Wrath, why are you here…"

Ignoring her question, the woman slams the table another table and stares into Jens' eyes. She does not lose sight, and keeps looking at him with her watery eyes.

Minerva : "Jens! Don't you dare to do this! Not after all you've done!"


	48. Chapter 42

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 16 - "A Chance for Reassurance"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Echidna : "What are you doing here? As a matter of fact, I don't remember inviting you here, am I right? So, what's the reason why you're here?"

The voice of the Witch of Greed was different from before. It sounded somewhat irritated, or perhaps slightly angry actually.  
I myself was somewhat confused of what happened, and why Minerva was here. From what I remember, Echidna told me that Minerva was the Witch of Wrath, who punched all people into health while lamenting the strife-filled world.

Minerva : "That is none of your concern Echidna! Nothing! Completely nothing!"

With her eyes starting to get watery, and her hands formed into fists, she stands into a fighting position. She was somewhat different from what I expected. The Sin of Wrath defines anger, and honestly, something more scary than her.

She's a blue-eyed beauty with wavy blonde hair. She's wearing a short skirt with clothing that looks easy to move in. She's somewhat short, probably around one meter sixty. Her big chest and abundant curves give her a salacious air.

Minerva : "The Trial Takers have the right to meet us as well! Always! All the Witches of Sin!"

Echidna : "Tsk…"

The Witch of Greed clicked her tongue, and stood up from her chair. Her beautiful white hair was moving because of some kind of breeze that I personally did not feel. She turned around and walked away. Before she left my vision, she turned around and stared me in the eyes.

Echidna : "Make sure to call out my name once you're finished talking. If I remember correctly, you still wanted to take the trials… We'll discuss the Contract later."

Her facial expression she left off was somewhat questionable, but it was certain that she was irritated.

Soon after, the Witch of Greed turned around and walked down the path of grass. While I was looking at her, I noticed that her silhouette was disappearing slowly, until she completely vanished. It was as if she walked into an invisible, thick mist which devoured her entire body.

Minerva : "Jens! It's you! You're finally here! Here! With us!"

As Echidna made her exit just a second ago, Minerva immediately grabbed my hands, and started jumping out of excitement. Her blonde hair waved, and her eyes glistered.

Jens : "… Minerva, right? The Witch of Wrath?"

Minerva : "Yes! That's me! Nothing worth introducing myself"

She was so plain, personality wise.  
Despite that, she had a lot of cute and noticeable features.  
She puts her hands on her waist and stared at me. While narrowing her eyes, she sighed.

Minerva : "Are you alright? Aren't you injured? There is no blood, is there? How is your sanity? What about your gate, Aura and Od? Everything alright? You seem somewhat stressed?"

Jens : "I'm fine."

I tried to respond in a serious and a nice way. It might have sounded somewhat like a harsh refusal, but that wasn't my intention, and I really hoped that she would understand that.

Minerva : "Liar! You're lying! Your Aura is below the fatal level! You perverted man! Why would you lie if I can heal your wounds?! All men are the same, lying for their own pleasure! Disgusting! Hyaaaaaaa!"

Jens : "Uwagh!"

When she stared to rant a mouthful of words, she took a step back, and punched me in the guts, as hard as she could it seemed.  
I got send back a few meters, spinning in the air. I saw the Dream like world spinning around me a few hundred times, until I landed on the ground.

Jens : "What was that good for!? I said I was fineー"

As I was about to scream at her, and confront her with my own blade. I noticed that I felt somewhat _better._ Of course, the fact that I just got punched by a girl was somewhat questionable, but she healed me with that punch. Was this the power of a Witch, mending?

Jens : "I… What did you to me?"

Minerva : "Ain't it obvious? I healed _all_ your wounds. Even those who are not visible with a human eye! Your Aura is back at it's peak! So you should be able to fight at your maximum potential, got me!"

The woman named Minerva turned her back to me, and I just stood there, confused.

Minerva : "Anyway, if your wounds are healed then I've got nothing to do here! Now don't you get hurt by even the tiniest bugbite! That's a promise between you and a Witch!"

It's weird to say, but Minerva was actually a Witch that seemed 'Normal' to me, contrary to Echidna. If she would have been a member from a royal election camp, I would have believed that she was simply a girl.

Jens : "Minerva-san… What about the Contract that Echidna just requested to make… You refused me of creating one, remember?"

She turned towards me and looked me in the eyes with watery eyes.

Minerva : "Oh my god! You're right! Minerva is so stupid! I can't! Why am I such an idiot! Why was I enrolled for this kind of rule?! There are way more people that could have done my job better!"

She started to look at her hands.  
Tears started to stream from the corners of her eyes. She kept wiping her tears away, but the streaming tears kept coming and coming.

Jens : "W-Why are you crying? There is no need to cry Minerva-san!"

I tried to make her feel at ease. I might have done it not exactly the right way, but this sure made my point clear. She just kept on crying, despite there being completely nothing to cry about. She simply forgot something, and now she's crying.

Minerva : "Hmph!"

She put her hands on her thighs, and looked angry at me. As if I said something wrong. Her eyes were furious, but still watery.

Minerva : "Men are all the same! They don't actually care about the feelings of women! They just keep saying that _everything_ is fine for their own, selfish desires! You Pervert!"

After she finished talking, there was simply only one thought which remained inside my mind. It was the fact that I just could _not_ understand how Minerva is the Witch of Wrath. Weren't all Witches supposed to cause chaos and calamities all around the world? How in the world could this woman be one of those?

ーーSatella, who devoured the half of the world, sure caused some calamities. It wasn't even a question. She was a Witch for a fact.

ーーEchidna, who searched for nothing but knowledge. Someone like her could have caused chaos with her thirst towards the unknown. Without a doubt, Echidna sure caused some things in the past. It wasn't hard to believe that.

ーーBut Minerva, a woman with this kind of attitude and personality, someone with healing powers, how could someone like her be a Witch? Especially the Witch of Wrath. Just that thought was unable to make sense to me, and probably to others as well.

Jens : "I'm very sorry that I gave you the wrong impression of myself, but I'm actually… In a pretty shitty situation. Would you mind helping Minerva-san?"

Minerva : "Wrong impression? Wrong impression?! Tsk!"

She crossed her arms and shook her head a few times.

Jens : "Tell me Minerva… What about Echidna? Is there something wrong with the contract she offered? Because in my opinion, it did not sound that bad at all."

Minerva : "Because that's how she planned it."

The plain and non-serious attitude was swept away by my question.  
Right that instant, Minerva's weird attitude shifted towards a serious one. With that response, her eyes were all dried up, and were observing me with all seriousness.

Minerva : "Because Echidna always knows what to say to get what she want. I'm not saying that she's lying, which she most of the times does, she's simply hiding all of the bad things."

When I heard that, things started to make way more sense.  
That indeed, did sound like Echidna.

Minerva : "She is one of the most powerful Thinkers ever born in this world. She doesn't have a powerful Semblance, or some kind of masterful Divine Protection… She was simply born with a superior brain, and her… Book."

Jens : "Book?"

I repeated that word, because I wasn't quite sure to which book she was referring to.

Minerva : "The Book of Wisdom."

When I finally started to catch up with what was going on, I lost track of the whole situation once Minerva mentioned the Book of Wisdom. The only Book of Wisdom _I_ knew was the purple covered book which Anastasia Hoshin brought to the Capital City of Lugnica.

Jens : "I-Is that book… Purple Covered?"

Minerva : "No, the cover of the Book of Wisdom is Black. There's no such thing as a replica of the Book of Wisdom. In fact, it's basically impossible to recreate the Book of Wisdom, as it's one of the only artifacts that is able to bend the rules of Od Laguna."

Jens : "A-Ah…"

Her words were hard to understand. It wasn't because of her way of speaking, but because of the terminology she used. But in the end, I still understood what she was talking about.

But as a matter of fact, something did not make sense. Did Anastasia trick us, or did she trick the Witch Cult?

Jens : "Where is this Book of Wisdom…?"

Minerva : "It's destroyed. The only way of using it, is to be here, with Echidna. As this is her Dream World, and her Castle, she has the ability to still use the long forgotten Book of Wisdom here."

Jens : "So… What you're saying is… There is no Book of Wisdom outside of these walls?"

I stuttered with my words, as I wasn't quite sure how to word it so Minerva would understand, and even though I stuttered, I still wasn't able to word it correctly. As there are no actual walls within this place. It's simply an endless world of starry skies and an eternal horizon of meadows.

Minerva : "There is no Book of Wisdom outside Echidna's Castle."

Jens : "Aha…"

I nodded my head to confirm that I understood the words of her.  
I placed my thumb on my chin, and started thinking. Connecting the lines with my current circumstances was something which I shouldn't have done. Thinking in a place like this wasn't my best option. Neither is creating the contract with Echidna, that should be able to wait.

The only thing which takes priority right now, taking the Trials.

Jens : "Thank you very much Minerva. I will not forge a Contract with Echidna for the time being, but I might change my thoughts."

Minerva : "I understaaand. You'll simply cling to that woman when you need her the mostーー"

Jens : "No. I'll simply start asking questions."

That's right. This was the perfect opportunity to learn from the unknown. Like Echidna, my thirst of knowledge towards the unknown started to grow since I felt awakened.

Jens : "So far I have done nothing but accept what others tell me, but I need to question everything."

Was I being rude? Because I wasn't actually really sure. I felt different from before, and my way of speaking may differ from the person I was a few minutes ago, but this is who I really am.

Minerva : "I understand. Now there's actually, something _I_ want to ask you."

Jens : "Oh?"

I wasn't quite sure what to expect from the Witch of Wrath. Someone like her wanted to ask me something.

Minerva : "Your Od, it's completely collapsed. You won't be able to use your Semblance and your Magic correctly… Would you mind if I healed you?"

My Od, was there something wrong with it? I didn't know that my Od was damaged at all. Did I break it when I used my Semblance for the first time against Furuta? I simply pointed my arms towards Furuta's attack, and I completely removed it from reality. In addition to that, I never felt different or more tired after that moment. So what was Minerva talking about?

Though, if someone like Minerva would say such a thing, then it had to be true. There was no doubt.

Jens : "Sure, you can heal my Od. But please, be gentle."

Hearing that, Minerva clicked her tongue out of annoyance and formed fists out of her gentle hands. She put her right foot forward, and her left foot behind. Then, she swung her first right towards my jaw, and punched me.

An irritating pain rose from my face towards my whole body that moment. I fell with my back onto the ground, and when I tried to stand up, Minerva jumped on my stomach, and started to punch me rapidly.

In the face, in my stomach, in my chest, in my genitals, everywhere.

Minerva : "Pervert! You're so perverted! I can't stand men! You're all so disgusting! How dare you ordering me to be gentle when I'm trying to help you! You're the worst! The worst! I can't believe you said that! Pervert! You dirty pedophile! You're a lolicon! I can't believe the one who I finally met after four hundred of years, was such a degenerate like you! I can't stand weirdos like you! Freaks like you make me all fuzzy! You're a freak! A Freak! That's what you are! I bet your mind is filled with degenerate thoughts about me! Stop them right now! I can't believe you're actually being this lewd! Oh my god, you really are the worst! The worst! That's what you are! The worst possible perverted lolicon! I can't stand it!"

While ranting a mouthful of bitter words, Minerva kept punching all spots of my body, and I couldn't even move. All those punches in different kinds of areas made me feel different with each and single punch.  
In addition to that, the words of Minerva really were mean. I didn't see myself as a pedophile, nor a lolicon, and I'm not a pervert what so ever. I didn't even think of Minerva in a lewd way. She was the one who jumped on me.

Minerva : "HIYAAAA!"

A final blow reached my nose, and the world started to fade away from my eyes. The starry night sky started to diminish once I tried to reach it with my lonely, powerless fingers.

Minerva : "W-W-Wait..!"

I heard Minerva's voice chiming within my skull when my eyes started to close.

Minerva : "Why are you closing your eyes?! I didn't even hurt…"

Her voice turned into a noise I couldn't hear. A noise that tried to pierce through my skull for me to hear, which never happened. Once I closed my eyes, the noise was gone, and my hand fell on the grassy ground.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

When I opened my eyes, there was nothing but darkness, and a gently wind breezing through my hair. The sky was completely black, no stars to be found. Just a distant, dark, black, hollow darkness.

I sat down, and looked around. Minerva was sitting in front of me, with her hands crossed. Her eyes were burning out of anger, and overflowed by tears, as usual.

Jens : "Have I been gone for a long time?"

Minerva : "Does it matter? Whatever happens here, no matter how long you are here, it will not affect reality."

She was right, that was indeed the case. I'm still laying unconscious on the ground, somewhere in the Sanctuary.

Jens : "Can't anyone kill me while I'm there? In the Sanctuary?"

Minerva : "No. The Sanctuary Temple is surrounded with a special kind of Miasma. It's a sense which calms everyone, and the thirst for bloodshed is diminished once someone enters."

Jens : "Ah… I see."

I sighed because I was relieved.  
But I wondered, would I lose the "real" me if I would die now? I can not control my check point every time I die and return because of Return By Death.

Jens : "Minerva-san. Have you healed my Od?"

Minerva : "Do you really think I would punch someone without any particular reason? That is too violent, and I wouldn't do anything like that! I'm not that way!"

Why can't she just give a normal answer? I can't understand it at all. I asked something completely normal, and she has to answer this, weird way.

Jens : "I assume that's a yes. Now for real, Minerva. I don't have time for chit chatting, even though you really are nice. Tell me, what in the world is Echidna hiding from me?"

Minerva : "Hmpf! I already told you, she's hiding major details regarding that contract. If you would accept it, you would easily surpass the Trials, save your friends, whatever! But… The consequences will not be minor."

That somewhat made sense. A contract was probably not easy to break, and would most likely result into big… very big problems. I placed my hands in the green grass to support my tired body.

However… I felt someone… or something approaching me from behind.

Minerva's eyes widened, and she her silhouette suddenly disappeared. In addition to that, she suddenly started to grow transparent, until she completely disappeared. But… a single tear from her eyes fell on the ground before Minerva completely vanished.

? : "Is that enough? I assume you discussed everything, is that right?"

Hearing that cold-like voice, I decided to jump up on my heels, and face the voice.

But when I did, I felt a change in my biology. When I stood on my feet, I felt different. I felt stronger, stronger than ever. I kept my posture steady, and turned around.

It was Echidna.

Echidna : "How did the beginning of your acquaintanceship with Minerva-san go? Have you learned a lot about her? Or did she simply kept crying the whole time, over and over again?"

Jens : "Both… I guess."

Echidna chuckled because of my response, I thought. I looked at her when she fixed her hair with her right hand, and then… she looked into my eyes, deeply… with no hesitation.

Echidna : "Did Minerva say anything about the contract?"

I gulped. I was so scared to say anything. What if I said something, and I wouldn't be allowed to take the trials? No, what if I said something wrong, and Echidna, the Witch of Greed would become an enemy instead of an ally?

Jens : "She… She said you were hiding some stuff from me… Not lying, but hiding."

Echidna : "Is that so? Minerva really makes me sound like a villain. Won't that make you misunderstand? IF we seal this contract, I will certainly help you, and guide you to the optimal destination you desire. My only request is to see what you see, hear what you hear, and learn what you learn in the process. Not a single one of of the things I said was false. Neither am I hiding something that would change the visual about the contract, you know?"

Listening to the pristine clarity of Echidna's voice, I began sensing that something was awry. Having overcome the state of heated situations up to now, I once again scrutinized over Echidna's words. Over her attitude, and why Minerva tried to stop me.

What was out of place… I couldn't understand. She didn't say anything strange. Minerva acknowledged that she wasn't lying. So then, what was she hiding…

Echidna : "I will repeat my King, Jens. If you choose me, choose to forge this contract with me… I will without fail lead you to the place you desire, you know?"

I couldn't understand. I can't accept it now, can I? What if she will do something very, very bad to me or the Emilia Camp? What if she would abuse my position or Emilia's? I need to confirm all…

Jens : "Echidna, if I contract with you… You will definitely lead me to the optimal future, that's what you're saying?"

Echidna : "Yes, it is. That is a fact. Without a doubt, I will carry out this contract to the end. With my knowledge and your ability, we will certainly be able to achieve it."

Yes, surely, the contract would be properly fulfilled according to her, even to Minerva.

There were no lies in Echidna's words. If I would cooperate with her, we would certainly be able to save everyone and reach that perfect future. However,

Jens : "But…. As you guide me towards the optimal future―― will we be taking the optimal path?"

No response

Jens : "Will you truly be doing everything in your power to bring me to the place I desire?"

No response, once again.

Jens : " Why are… you saying nothing. Answer me, Echidna… no… _WITCH OF GREED!_!"

I lifted my head and I screamed at the top of my lungs. This… woman was scum, she was trash. What the fuck is wrong with her?! She isn't human, she's scheming something.

I looked at Echidna, as sharp as possible. But on the other end of my razor-sharp gaze, Echidna let out a small sigh.

Echidna: "――If you wish to reach the optimal future, you would have to permit certain sacrifices along the way. Could it be that you lack even that resolve, My King Jens?"

Jens : "Tsk…"

Her response neither affirmed nor denied what I had asked her.  
But, I had realized it:

Echidna's words just now weren't meant to dispel his doubts.  
Instead, as if intending to make her thoughts known to me, she spread out her arms,

Echidna : "You know what Jens…"

She took a deep, deep breath, before she opened her black eyes, swung her white hair and placed her white hand on her chest.

Echidna : "This extraordinary ability you possess, the Authority of Return by Death: Its utility is something you don't yet truly comprehend. By refusing to allow endings that are contrary to your desires, you repeatedly retry, and repeatedly reach for the future―― that is the near-perfect ideal of an inquirer. But of course. In the first place, once an event has reached its outcome, it would mean that no other outcome could take its place. While in the process of reaching an outcome, it is possible to hypothesize on various possibilities of what that outcome may be. Such an approach under such conditions can serve to verify such various hypotheses. But when there is an actual result you want to reach, the outcome of each experiment and the hypothesis it verifies must forever remain singular. All the while, to truly reproduce the exact same conditions is impossible. No matter how meticulous the preparation, deviation from the conditions of that particular point in time is inevitable. And so too, is the question: _"What would the results have been if I had done things differently?"_ ―― forever out of the reach of an inquirer such as myself, instead being what you'd call a dream beyond a dream. Possessing the "Memories of the World", there are indeed ways in which I could come to _"Know"_ the answers. But while they exist, I have no desire to use or rely on such methods. My _"Desire to Know"_ is not simply a _"Desire to Have Knowledge"_. Even for me, that distinction is quite a contradictory and loathsome thing. But I'm getting carried away, let's return to the topic at hand… for one such as myself, with no choice but to accept the singularity of the outcomes, having but one means of observation, your existence and your Authority is a godsend. Using _"The Same Conditions"_ to conduct _"A Different Test"_ , and see _"A Different Outcome"_ from _"What Originally Should Have Been"_ ―― who would not desire such ultimate Authority? Seeing it laid before one's eyes, who could go without first trying absolutely everything? Of course, I have no intention of taking it by force. In the end, you will be making full use of Return by Death for your purposes. I will ensure that you reach your desired future to the absolute best of my ability. And, in the process, if possible, I would like to sate my curiosity to the fullest possible extent. Surely, you won't fault me for such a measly request? You will get your answers. I will sate my curiosity. Our interests are entirely aligned. Since I don't know the answers myself, I certainly won't misguide you on purpose towards the most wretched endings possible. When first encountering a problem, I'll be just as ignorant as you are to what the optimal solution may be. So together, we will ponder, agonize and find the answers as comrades. I can say this without the slightest embarrassment. I am immensely fond of you, that is, for your capacity to increase my means of inquiry, and I swear I will never do anything to impede you. Of course, when initially without answers, I cannot guarantee a smooth resolution to every problem even with my help. While I can aid you with the strength of my knowledge, I can never directly interfere with reality. Should the obstacle before you require physical, material strength, I cannot help you. Time after time, perhaps in the hundreds and thousands, your mind and body may be shattered and torn. But if and when it is, I will faithfully tend to your heart. I must admit that not wanting to lose something as useful as you has a part to do with it. But, my fondness for you, and my intention to lend you my strength is genuine. I hope you won't think badly of me. Though I've said this over and over, I am confident that I will prove valuable to achieving your purposes. Indeed, just as I will be, in a sense, using you to satisfy the Greed of my curiosity, you can also use me to _"Attain Your Perfect Future"_. It is precisely my wish to become that convenient girl you can always call on. If it means spurring you onward, then I will gladly offer you my very existence. Although, paltry as it is, seeing how I'm already dead, whether you will have me is another question. Alas, I suppose that would be unfair to those girls within your thoughts. The subjects of your longing―― the silver-haired Half-Elf, and the blue-haired Demon: the girls that your heart has sworn to save and protect. I won't go into what I think about the intense emotions you feel towards them, but I will simply say this: The barricade standing before you is far greater than you could possibly imagine. Just the obstacles you are aware of now already have you struggling at your wit's end. While your resolve to overcome them alone is admirable, it would be far too desperate a fight. There is not the slightest falsehood in my desire to lend you my help. And you have every reason to make use of my willingness. You must use everything you have, use everything you can, and only then can you save the ones you hold dear. Isn't that the oath you have sworn, and the conviction you took onto the painful path you have chosen? That is why I challenge you, repeat with you, and feel for you. The path you have sacrificed your lives to forge, as ironic as it is, has now been validated in the form of the Second Trial. Perhaps, the Trial might offer the illusion that it existed to make you understand the nature of the path you have walked, and as such, was necessary. Yet the truth is it wasn't necessary, and those scenes in fact only served to wear down your heart. However, between a state of ignorance and a state of knowing, no matter how appalling the truth may be, I will always value the latter. You have, and will continue to use your life as the price for Returning by Death and for inching ever closer to the future. As you do so, you will constantly keep in the back of your mind the possibility that the sacrifices you have made and those worlds themselves _"Might Still Exist"_ in some form or another. Until one day, you will cease to feel anything about paying with your life, your human emotions will have faded away, the deaths of the people precious to you will no longer strike upon your heart, and so drowning your days in unmovable, emotionless apathy, even if you eventually reach that perfect future, there would be nothing left of you to hold it―― therefore, in order to avoid drifting into a future in which only that tediousness remains, this is necessary. Indeed, there is not a single useless thing in this world, every path is necessary, everything is an indispensable piece of the puzzle: It was for you to understand this that the Trial existed. If you need to make sense of the reasons why you have now stopped in your tracks, then you can think of it this way. And I will affirm your thoughts. If my words can give you the strength to move forward, then I will endeavor to give them. Be it consolation, incitement, whispers of love, or evocations of contempt, if it can become your strength then I will not hesitate to use it. You might hate it, but you will certainly need me on your path ahead. If you are to proceed along this road of unavoidable pain and solitude, then you will need someone to walk alongside you who will never veer their sight from the path. If you leave this role to me and to no one else, then I am willing to walk this road alongside you without question. I will repeat it, I will restate it, I will convey it as many times as necessary until it reaches you. ――You need me. And I need you. I need you immensely. My curiosity can no longer be quenched by anything except you. You are the only one in existence who can satisfy me. My insatiable Greed would be fulfilled by you alone. Your existence is already indispensable to me in this closed-off world. If you wish to be someone else's hope and use your power to slice open their world, could you not take pity on my miserable self so that I may partake in the fallen scraps as well? If you will bequeath me this kindness, then without a moment's hesitation, I will offer up my body, my knowledge and my soul. And so I beg of you. Please trust me. That I haven't told you my true feelings until now was never because I wanted to deceive you. I was merely waiting for the right moment to do so. At this stage, the instant I appealed to you with even a fragment of my true intentions, you surely would have left me. That would have been an unbearable loss to me. And of course, for you as well, as it would certainly be a loss in the sense that you'd be distancing yourself from the future you seek. Although, with the power of Return by Death, you will inevitably reach your desired future. Nevertheless, it will certainly be preferable to reach that future while paying as little in compensation as possible. With me, with me you can lighten that price. I do not want you to make the mistake of thinking that this means as long as you reach the desired future, the greater good can overrule the lesser and the details can be held in contempt. Indeed, falling into temptation and failing to advise you of the optimal path just so I can see the end of a thread―― is not something which I am so confident in my control over my desires that I can guarantee will never happen. This I will admit. But, I will never mislead you. If on the off-chance I do betray your trust in this way, I will under no circumstances try to hide it from you. I will certainly disclose it. And then, do everything in my power to repair that damaged trust. No matter what happens, I will deliver you to the perfect future you desire. Absolutely, absolutely. And now, if you agree that this is necessary, then won't you choose me? All I want from you, all I ask of you is as I have mentioned in the contract. After that, it is simply a matter of how much suffering you are willing to endure for your desired, coveted wish. I have told you my resolve. Now I would like to hear yours. Prove it to me, seal this contract with me, enlist my assistance, and muster the will to reach your destined future. Do so, and you may for the first time boast that you have conquered the Second Trial. From there, proceed to the Third Trial, and overcoming that, liberate the Sanctuary. Then, considering the disaster that will befall the Sanctuary, those you love, and those you hold dear, that shall be greatest Trial of all. Show me that you have the strength and resolve to surmount it. Once you do, plunder me, use my knowledge, and take hold of the future ahead. What I desire from you, what I request from you, and what I offer you in return is as I have stated. All is as I have sincerely, honestly, willingly confessed it. So now, I want you to tell me―― what is your decision? That, in itself, would satisfy a portion of my curiosity"

――A lovely… yet poisonous smile rose onto Echidna's face.

With her white, snow-like hair swaying and her cheeks flushed red from the heat of passion, she turned up her eyes to me, awaiting his answer.

I gulped, and started to sweat. I had no clue what to say…


	49. Chapter 43

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 17 - "Loser"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

――Nathan Harmonia. From what he could remember, there was nothing but death surrounding him. Born in the depths of the slums, Nathan fought for his life in the district of strife. From stealing to gambling, from fighting to praying, from believing to despairing, Nathan fought his whole life for what he believed in, and protected those he kept near him.

――He was afraid, afraid that no one would believe it.

Tears started to stream from the corners of his eyes. His long light green hair wavered in the wind. Under the moonlight, three teens sat down under a tree. The girl, around the age of seventeen looked at the crying boy. She had beautiful, long dark green hair, and her beautiful lime colored eyes started to glister like scattering sparks that collide with light.

――Melissa Lestrange. From the depths of her hopes, Melissa always hoped to be a completely normal girl. A girl that could live a normal life. However, even though the fact that she was born in the Garden of Eden was never told to her, her parental figure always told her to keep her identity a secret, no matter the circumstances. Thus, she did. She brawled her way through life and death, and met Nathan.

――She was afraid, afraid that she would be all alone.

Next to the dark green haired girl, was another girl. She was young, very young. She could be called a child with that appearance. Her gold hair, with eyes that of crimson blood, stared at the boy in front of her. When she noticed the boy's tears, the young girl with gold hair started to worry about him. Her worries were something he wasn't aware of, because she hid it. Hid it, and never would show it. It was something that would make the boy even more stressed or sad.

――Felt. From the beginning of her consciousness, Felt remembered to be with Nathan Harmonia and Melissa Lestrange. She saw them as parental figures. The two of them taught her the way how life worked, and how to overcome the cruelty of the world. However, there was one rule… only one rule clear. To each, their own.

To each their own sorrows.  
To each their own worries.  
To each their own fight.

That's what was taught to Felt. But, it wasn't the case. Despite her being told that everyone should only worry about themselves, she couldn't. The boy, the girl with dark green hair, they were like family to Felt.

A gentle wind kept breezing through their hair. His tears streamed down his face, until they fell down and scattered upon the grass.

Nathan : "Melissa… Felt…"

The stuttering words were filled with malice. Despite it was against his will, he knew that he had to tell them. Tell them what they needed to know.

He put his hands onto the grass, and ripped it out of the soil. His Aura was embraced by Wrath and Anxiety, and the two girls noticed it with ease. Though, they didn't say a word. Instead, they remained silent, waiting for him to say something.

Nathan : "I… am sorry… It's all my fault."

He apologized for something that no one was able to circumvent. Nathan, Felt, Melissa, the three of them lived in the Motion Cafe. But, they weren't alone there… Not until now.

― Truly, the three of them believed they were fortunate to be blessed with a great teacher. However, their teacher passed away just now. She died, and would never be able to return.

――But still, Nathan asks himself the same question every day, night and moment of the day…

 _"Am I even worthy of protecting my beloved ones…?"_

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a square. The sky was clear blue, and it was as silent as death.

He tried to collect his memories from what happened just now, and stands up. As he looked around, he noticed Otto Suwen and Garfiel Tinsel on the ground, collapsed and covered in crimson colored blood. He looks near his right side, and there was Melissa Lestrange, unconscious but seemingly unharmed, which was a relief for him.

However, he cannot recall how Melissa ended up here, which was something he did worry about. Putting his right head on his forehead, he closes his eyes and tries to recall what happened to him, Otto and Garfiel.

"Think. Think. Think."

He talked to himself, and bit his lip out of annoyance. Annoyance that blossomed out of self frustration. He was angry at himself that this happened.

――While he was thinking about what happened to him, Otto and Garfiel, his mind started to be filled with bloodshed, a masked man and a cat-eared lady murdered citizens of the Sanctuary.

From there, his memories were completely blank. It was a very high possability that the masked man with red hair knocked them all out, but Nathan wasn't able to remember Melissa to be there. In fact, the group existed out of himself, Otto and Garfiel, no Melissa. Thus, he had no clue what she was doing here.

He opened his eyes and inspected Melissa body, noticing no scratches nor bloodstains. She was completely unharmed, but perhaps exhausted. Exhaustion is something which nobody can circumvent, but Aura. If one's Aura is higher then usual, their stamina is increased as well. Thinking about that, Nathan started to collect Yang Mana from the atmosphere, sat down and pressed his hand against the soil. Shining light started to descend from the ground, and their Aura started to restore.

Doing this, a bright, yellow circle of Mana was formed surrounding him, Garfiel, Otto and Melissa. It was Magic named **Al Libra**.

―Libra was one of the first Magics Nathan learned at a young age. It was a Magic that would allow him to heal people at touch. As it was his first Spell he learned, he started to train it, until he discovered Al Libra. One of the higher tier Healing Spells, Al Libra allowed him to heal those surrounding him, but after activating it, he didn't need to interfere with them anymore. The spell would do the job, and so he stood up, and looked around.

Nothing. There was nothing unusual. Buildings weren't covered in blood, nor did he hear any kinds of screams.

Nathan : "Iungo!"

He took a deep breath, and activated one of his least used Magics. Iungo allowed him to transmit his own thoughts with someone else close enough, and communicate with them. The person which he would use Iungo one, didn't need to do anything but talk.

Nathan : "Tattletale, do you hear me?"

He activated Iungo on Tattletale, and talked to her through the transmission in thoughts. All he hoped for was a response, as she was the one which was most likely to help him.

"Hm? Hello? What's going on?"

Nathan : "Hello. It's Nathan here."

He heard inside of his mind Tattletale sighing out of relief. Just that made him smile for a small second.

"Where in the name of god are Weiss and Melissa? They were supposed to find the three of you, and bring you back to the Sanctuary Temple. Are you alright?"

Hearing this, Nathan is left confused. From what he remembered, he haven't seen Weiss since they separated in groups.

Nathan : "Melissa is right here, but I have no clue where Weiss is. Me, Garfiel and Otto took an heavy hit, and I assume Melissa saved us. I'm currently healing them, and then we'll go back to the Temple, alright?"

"Scrap that! Jens still hasn't left the Sanctuary, Weiss hasn't returned, and I have no clue where Emerald, Roswaal and Elsa are. Find a safe place, and then we'll reunite with your group. Alright?"

He nodded to himself, and said "Understood". He lowered his head, and the transmission between him and Tattletale disappeared.

He looked down at the three of them, he immediately noticed some bruises and injuries getting healed. Noticing this, he left out a sigh of relief and looked around.

He heard a buzzing noise in the back of his head. It was coming closer and closer.

Nathan : "Huh?!"

Realizing this, he jumped aside and looked at the source of this noise. A sparking beam of light was fired towards him, which melted everything in it's trajectory. A massive hole was formed in the building the light was aimed at.

He landed on his feet, and looked at the light until it disappeared. A woman covered in black walked towards Nathan.

Immediately, Nathan forms a fighting posture, and prepares for battle.

The woman who was approaching Nathan, stopped when she came close, and removed the black cloak from her eyes. Her silver blonde hair wavered because of the wind, and her almost white eyes stared at Nathan Harmonia.

Nathan : "Ash… The Damsel of Fucking Distress"

After saying that, the woman in black clothes simply grinned upon his reaction. To her, it was nothing but fun.

Ash : "I don't think there's a need to refer me that way. Don't you remember, we were on the same side."

Upon hearing that, Nathan clenched his teeth, and growled at her. His hands became fists, and clenched them together as hard as he could. His nails started to pierce his skin, causing the palms of his hands to bleed.

Nathan : "Why…! Why the fuck did you join the Slaughterhouse Nine!? Answer my question!"

It was not known to anyone but the two of them here… Ash, The Damsel of Distress was a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Contrary to belief, members of the Slaughterhouse Nine are still human, it's just the fact that their will to live is to shed blood. All that they do is obey Crimson the Fifth, the leader of the Slaughterhouse Nine, and cause chaos. To them, Chaos is the preferred state of nature. Perhaps, if one would think about it wisely, Chaos could potentially be he preferred state of nature. However, was Bloodshed the actual Chaos that Nature wants?

She chuckled. As if Nathan's request wasn't to be taken seriously. She wavered her hair with her right hand, and pointed her finger towards Nathan with her left hand.

Ash : "Because we have no place in this world. Neither do you. So, I will make it my job to destroy whatever it takes, to finally be someone! Now…"

The woman swung her arm and created a black wormhole. She put her hand in it, and grabbed two swords. The two swords kept clinging to each other, as their steel edges of the blade collided with each other.

She grabbed one sword, and threw it to the ground, towards Nathan's direction.

Ash : "Why don't you show me what Anthea taught you? Wasn't she your _Great_ teacher? The one who taught you Swordsmanship, Magic, even triggered your Semblance?"

Nathan : "Tsk…!"

Upon hearing the name Anthea, Nathan felt like he was able to kill her in an instant. His blood lust towards her, the desire to simply restrict the life out of her, it was overwhelming.

Suddenly, from his rear, he noticed Melissa's finger started to move again. Upon realizing this, he knew that he had to bring them to a safe place. But, he wasn't able to do. In fact, he could not do that as for that current moment. Saving them, would result into Ash killing him. He only had one choice to make…

Nathan : "Al Bombaria!"

Pointing the palm of his hand towards his three companions, he releases a shockwave of Yang mana towards them, thus a barrier which descended from light was created.

Al Bombaria is an high tier Yang Magic, which allowed a person to create a barrier that would bond with the user's Aura. Only when the Aura of the caster drops below a fatal amount, will the Barrier lower it's light.

Noticing this, noticing the barrier rising from out of nowhere, Ash immediately dashed forward towards Nathan.

 _"Her Semblance, it's her key power. Upon bringing her Aura low enough, I should be strong enough to kill her, and bring everyone back. I will do this, because I have to do this."_

Upon her coming close enough, Nathan ducked and stretched out his hand towards the hilt of the blade and grabbed it. He used this momentum to swing the blade backwards towards the direction of Ash, but missed.

Ash used her footwork to dash like a gale towards Nathan, and aimed with her sword towards his neck. As a response, Nathan raised his blade to protect his neck from the striking blow. However, she lowered her blade when she came close to Nathan, and kicked him in the stomach. She send him flying towards a building, which he crashed onto after a few seconds of flying.

He landed on his knees and on his hands, with blood streaming down from his head and stomach. He looked down at the sword he was given, and noticed that it was still unscratched.

? : "NATHAN!"

Looking at the direction where the scream came from, he saw Melissa, eyes filled with tears of sorrow. She was inside with the barrier, along with Otto and Garfiel, who apparently were back to conscious. They looked at him, stared at him fighting to protect them.

Garfiel : "Oi Oi! Lemme out! Lemme fight with N'Bro!"

Otto : "Nathan!"

Their screams, their voices, all echoed in Nathan's mind, but nothing got through. The thirst for vengeance was simply overwhelming Nathan's consciousness.

Nathan : "No… I will kill Ash. Here and now… You'll pay… You'll pay for killing…"

Breathing was rough, he was barely able to do so. The kick of the Damsel of Distress was so powerful that his body was simply desired to collapse, but he didn't allow that. He raised his body, grabbed the sword and pointed it towards her.

The corners of his eyes were watery, tears streamed down to his chin and fell on the ground, scattering upon the dry soil.

Nathan : "For killing my Teacher!"

The teacher of Melissa, Felt and Nathan, it was a charming and elegant lady who dedicated her life to protect those she loved. Those three children were on of those, and so she did. She taught them everything she knew, even things that nobles didn't know. She was a mysterious lady, stated to be born in the Capital City, Anthea… was her name.

Upon hearing Nathan's promised statement, Ash simply brushed her silver-blonde hair with her hand and chuckled.

Ash : "You are pathetic. You are unworthy of killing me. Come and fucking prove it you damn chi–"

The boy clicked his tongue, making a "Tsk" sound and held the hilt of the blade firmly. He swung his left hand and released a blast of wind. He launched himself towards the Damsel of Distress and pointed the blade's steel edge towards her body.

As a response, Ash simply raised her hand. As she did, a maelstrom of inconsistent gravity was created and the flying Nathan was caught in it.

Ash : "Perish!"

She swung her arm in an elegant matter, as if she rejected someone's proposal in a flirting way. Doing so, Nathan was send flying into a building. The whole wooden house, along with the brick roof collapsed upon Nathan.

Even from the distance, Ash could see his Light Green Aura flicker and realized that such a simple strike did enough to shatter his Aura.

Ash : "Foolish boy."

She simply chuckled because of her own words. Formed two fists out of her hands and started to approach the collapsed building.

The atmosphere of the onlookers was extremely tense. Garfiel started to punch the Light Barrier as hard as he could, but it didn't work. Otto, who desperately looked at what was happening, started to hyperventilate out of fear. But Melissa, out of the three people, had the most natural reaction. She collapsed, and cried. She's trying to breathe enough air in, but her body feels so heavy. Because, even though she didn't want to, she doubted Nathan could win.

Upon coming close, the Damsel of Distress simply aimed the palm of her right hand towards the ruin of the building, and laughed.

Ash : "Haha… You know, I admired you for long. But you are nothing but,"

A blast of wind erupted from the ruins, thousands of wooden planks were launched into different directions, and so was Ash. She got launched back, but landed perfectly on her feet. Looking at what just happened, she saw Nathan Harmonia, with an extraordinary amount of Mana and Aura surrounding him.

Nathan : "I will never break a promise. I made a vow, and now I'm not alone anymore. I'm not gonna die now, I am protecting what's mine… I have lost too much to let you stop me and break that one promise!"

The three onlookers watched him, and cried out of happiness for seeing him standing there. The Aura he expressed from his body was something they had never seen before, especially not Melissa. The frustration, wrath, fear, all the emotions that resided in the depths of his despair, bloomed.

Ash : "Alright then. A Battle it is. Show me what she taught you, fool."

He picked up the sword that was given to him from the ground. He slowly became more familiar with the blade in the palm of his hand, at the same time the worry of the spectators slowly grew as well.

Compared to the weapon he had back in his days, his new blade felt a smidgen thicker, the tip heavier. However, if he based himself on that and swung the blade, he would be able to more or less get used to the differences immediately.

He dashed forward, and decided to strike for Ash's legs. As she saw him running towards herself in a heroic way, she grabbed her own blade and was ready to strike him down when he would made a mistake.

However, Nathan jumped up into the air, aimed right for her head this time. All happened in a matter of seconds. His sharp thrust was carried by said pride, which was heading towards the middle of her skull. However, the woman just tilted her head, the tip of the blade merely coming to it's target. As soon as the silver-blonde haired woman noticed a few hairs having been severed, she teleported a few meters back.

Ash : "Hmpf… Nice move. You nearly even got me."

In a battle, evaluating the sword skills of your opponent is not the only essential thing. Neither is it about just the sword in the hands. The rhythm of the feet and the pace of the legs are also extremely crucial. Of course, the swordplay matters as well. To get the optimum position, to get the fastest pace, in order to maximize his potential, he mustn't just use his hands and legs; instead he had to use every part of his body.

Therefore, it's imperative that beginners in the art of swordplay learn proper footwork first. Truly, Nathan believed he was fortunate to be blessed with a great teacher. Although that teacher's skills were now below his current skills, this was due to age, a factor that no one was able to circumvent.

Nevertheless, there was no doubt that Anthea, his teacher, was quite a skillful person in teaching things to her students even beyond their own strength.

It wasn't just putting practice into his sword art, but also where those arts had come from, and in what form they had been passed down. She was a well-liked person who spoke about such things. Naturally, Nathan too enjoyed listening to tales of others about it, and he deemed it an honor to be able to practice it.

Nathan : "Ex Fura!"

As if he started to levitate above the soil, his entire body was covered in Wind Mana. An extremely powerful breeze was released from him. Standing from afar, Ash of Distress simply looked at him, amazed.

Ash : "Such power! The power of that wind, could it be the Wings of the Simurgh? There's no such Magic that can produce that kind of power! Heretic Heretic! You must scatter in the name of Nine!"

The distance between the two was at least ten meters, but Nathan caught up towards her simply with one leap, he aimed his sword down to where he was about to land. Up, down, left, right. Three of those directions were guarded, and the one with the highest probability to deliver the killing blow was from blow.

Ash : "PATHETIC!"

Nathan's blade, which swung towards the woman's chest from below, was parried with ease by the woman's nails. Her black like void nails were unbelievable sturdy, and easily deflected his sword.

The sword swing took less than a second; even if she saw it coming, to be able to do that meant she was exceedingly skilled and had fine-grained control over her power to the extend that she could even thread a needle with ease.

Nathan : "Tsk… Ah!"

Nathan gasped in surprise as his heavy swing brought his sword over his his head. It created a small opening as he stumbled slightly and broke posture. Nathan thought to use "Baria", but right now he didn't have that choice.

Even though he wanted to protect himself from what was coming next, he wasn't able to do so, as all of his Mana was used up by "Ex Fura". Simply, he just created a gap between the two by jumping back.

Nathan : "Kaaagh!"

He dashed forward again, but this time, the Damsel of Distress disappeared in thin air. Realizing this, Nathan stopped his dash and looked around. But before he could notice where she would appear, she was already behind him.

Natthan ate a front kick to his side, and the bare foot's nails dug into the gaps between his organs inside his body. In the moment where he felt that his body couldn't take any more pressure and would break, the foot that had been stuck inside him twisted, causing Nathan excruciating pain from inside.

Nathan was blown away. In an instant, he went flying from the impact, seemingly defying inertia. However, even that wasn't enough to absorb the force of that kick. As his surroundings spun, the impact he received on his body reverberated to his head and made him want to vomit. Even so, Nathan kept his eyes on his opponent and slammed his feet on the ground as he landed, maintaining his posture.

His breathing was rough.  
It would take him some time to recover and catch his breath.

Nathan emptied out the contents of his body, and after having done so, he forcibly reminded his body to breath slowly to calm his ragged breath.

Ash : "Disgusting."

He spat, and spat it all out. After that, he would continue the battle, because he had to continue this fight. There was no choice for him, but to fight.

Nathan : "Tsk…"

About ten meters in front of him, Nathan saw the silver-blonde haired woman standing with a smile plastered on her smug face. Again, he dashed forward, towards the grinning woman. The edges of the two steel blades collided, everything to peel that calm smile off her face. From there, Nathan believed the real battle would begin…

Ash : "You are so pretentious. You really don't understand anything! You were born out of filth, and was loved by no-one!"

The two of them jumped back, again. But, the distance between Nathan and the woman shrunk in the blink of an eye. The woman's incredible speed left Nathan stunned.

To be precise, it all actually happened in the blink of an eye. The woman closed the distance of ten meters in a mere moment. A simple sword appeared in front of Nathan's eyes. In order to protect himself, he immediately raised his blade, though while making that important action, he left the rest of his body unguarded. This resulted in the Damsel of Distress delivering two blows against Nathan with her fists, one in the side of his head and one to the chest.

A piercing shock hit him. The sharpness of that blow would make his consciousness fade faster than the actual pain. He clenched his teeth and stomped the ground vigorously, so he could desperately scrape back together his own fading consciousness.

Nathan : "Agh…Rrrrrghhhh!"

The scream he uttered left him hoarse, and he swung his sword down in a crescent-form arc towards the woman. The Damsel of Distress jumped up, as if she was avoiding the graceful dance until death and struck Nathan's side with her elbow.

His consciousness was shaken again. He was shaken off his feet, and his fighting spirit was curbed by the pain that gradually spread out in his soles.

Ash : "You know, Legends and Fairy tales, all scatter in time. Thus, you'll be one of them. You're nothing but a poor rat wrapped up in a lie. Die!"

She swung her black nails, and struck Nathan's knee, and she punched him in his stomach, making him vomit up gastric juice; it was quite the unpleasant sight. His body was about to collapse, as it had been continuously struck down by all sorts of attacks from all directions.

Ash : "Hm?!"

He fell down instead of forward, and kept his body up by quickly extending out his arm. Taking advantage of this moment, Nathan swung to the rear with astonishing momentum. The woman left out a sound out because she did not expect it, and jumped back.

She continued to move backwards, and opened up a greater distance between the two of them. Blood started to pour out of his nose.. Nathan wiped his bleeding nose with his white sleeve. His clothes were completely stained by bright, crimson red paint.

But… He didn't care.

――He did not care. He let out a sharp breath, and put his whole spirit into the blade in his hand.

Because he knows, that to reach it, is to keep going for it.  
Because he knows, that to be strong, he has to stay strong.

Ash : "You know… I still admire you. After I have dealt with you, I'll deal with your poor little friends who are looking at you… A Loser. A Loser who doesn't understand how this world works. However, I don't blame you. This world itself is caught up in a lie, that nobody knows the truth of. However… A Loser like you should know one thing… The strong will live, and the weak will die!"

Upon saying the final part of her sentence, she swung her blade towards his neck. As a response, he raised his blade to block this attack, resulting into the half of the blade's steel breaking apart from it, and shattering into a million pieces.

As a response to this action, the Damsel of Distress, who looked at Nathan disgustingly, struck ten more blows down to Nathan with her nails, which could be called claws by now.

Nathan swung his hand, and launched himself back a bit, everything to have a gap between the two. His consciousness though… It was swaying, but he didn't fall. Why didn't he fall? To him, it's simply… It's because…

Ash : "You fucking piece of shit. I'll devour you. I'll slaughter you, and that Witch's Camp of yours! You lack! You aren't enough! This world isn't a place for you to live in. You are out of your element. You aren't the one for the job! Why don't you realize that?!"

It's because… He just had to be strong.  
It's because… He just had to prove it with this battle.

His family, his house, his master, his friend, his companion, he lost all of it in his past, simply, because he was weak.

The only thing that is left for him is this. All that he has left, is himself. What he himself accumulated, shapeless, that's all that remained. This was the only proof of his sole, own being.

He raised his blade, and was ready to fight again. But the onlookers, those who were watching the scene saw nothing but bloodshed. Nathan was getting destroyed by the Damsel of Distress, yet, the Barrier did not lower. Even though his Aura had hit the limit, it didn't lower… It was because all that was left, was his pride to keep the Barrier in tact.

Ash : "You are weak!"

There was a time that Nathan aimed for the peak of life. He wondered if he could aim for that place, a place with no war nor bloodshed, it was something that was stuck on his mind.

Soon, he realized that that bar was too high, and gave up. When he saw her, the Damsel of Distress with the hair of Silver-blonde, the boy gripping a sword in his hand, he discovered he carrier something so selflessly grand as to inspire admiration.

Ash : "Die! Die! Die!"

He too had once yearned for it, for his life to be filled with tales of grandeur. To stand shoulder to shoulder with those people, was not to be for his current lacking self. That is the reason why he must risk his life. So desperately, wretchedly, that dream which he had then cast aside, he remembered.

―It's because… It are his friends that give him a reason to still fight. It was Anthea, who taught him life. It was Melissa, who was there for him whenever he needed her. It was Felt, who he swore to protect with his whole life.

Nathan : "…"

――But in the end, he lost all of it.

―Anthea, who was brutally murdered by nobody but the Damsel of Distress herself.

―Melissa, who lied about the heritage affiliated with the Garden of Eden, and now is simply a vessel of a sleeping monster.

―Felt, who now participates in the Royal Election, a Candidate of becoming the next ruler and guided by Reinhard van Astrea. The only thing which was never supposed to happen, happened just now.

Why did these things happen to Nathan? Did he do something wrong? Or was he simply, like Ash said, not cut out for this world? He just couldn't understand.

Ash : "You are not worth it. You are nothing but…"

Nathan's yearning towards that what he craved for, was knocked out from him by the beating of this woman.

He couldn't do it by swinging his sword; it was impossible to hit the one facing him with a sword. The efforts to keep fighting were meaningless. The blood and sweat that were shed were worthless. In the life of his, the life that was collapsing… There was one thing. But even that one thing he believed in―― was trampled down.

Ash : "A Loser…"

Along with a click of her lips, a light gushed out from her nails, and pierced through Nathan's limbs. He collapsed like a marionette who had its strings cut. However, violence did not allow that.

The Damsel of Distress' fist struck into his chest, resulting in the oxygen in his lungs being drained to the verge of asphyxiation. Then, he was grabbed by his hair and swung around like a rag doll. He was slammed to the ground, and the moment that he bounced back up, he received a kick to the face and was blown away.

In this matter he slid across the ground as if he were a Frisbee, spinning endlessly in this white world with no boundaries

He was knocked to the ground. His body jumped up and looked at the direction where he received the kick from. But then, the Damsel of Distress, who suddenly dashed like a gale towards Nathan, hit him in the face with her knee. In the moment of the impact, the knee clashed against his forehead, and as his forehead split; he was flicked away.

Nathan : "Aaaghhh!"

His whole body was screaming like a siren, especially as the damage to his head was very serious. Even the consciousness inside his own skull was in a state of fluctuation. He was afraid that if he would relax, if only for a little, he would lose his consciousness that very next moment.

Nathan : "No…"

Ash : "All Things Must Die!"

Receiving another punch in his stomach, he was send flying back. This attack, a fountain of blood eroded from his body, and landed on the ground like a corpse.

He did not make any mistakes in his own state of life. He always believed that it was him being on his own path. He was so convinced of it, even now… When he looked at the clear blue sky, he thought to himself, that even though they all live in this cruel world, it still has a shade of beauty.

But now that he was defeated, he was simply unable to move and thought to himself what went wrong…

――Or… Was it simply a mistake?

He lost his own way, he walked down the wrong path… all because he misunderstood what he believed in?

His family, his house, his master, his companion, he lost all of them.

What if, what was only left with him now, was just a make-believe, incapable of offering any actual help, incapable of relying upon, incapable of any support.

Ash : "I feel bad… But everything, has it's end."

She released an absolute strike, and he was wrapped in the powerful shock wave of the strike, and blown away.

Whether it was punching or kicking, this blow was completely different from all the attacks so far. This wasn't an attack. This was the zenith of physical power, the highest peak of power he ever fought against, the true power.

Engulfed by the light, his consciousness was blown away.

Did he see death? Did he see something that surpassed death? He didn't understand it at all.

However, at the moment of being blown away, he heard a faint voice.

? : "―NATHAN!"

A voice was screaming, full of despair, melancholy and sorrow. Desperately, the voice had dashed up from an alley, as if just to witness this decisive moment alone. Since there was a voice calling for him, a very untimely smile was formed on his face.

The one that screamed out his name, was a girl that shined bright gold and yellow. An Aura which was destined to fight, the woman named Yang Xiao Long had come as well. Just seeing this, Nathan felt sorry for her, that she would be the next one.

As soon as he saw Yang, the Light Barrier had lowered, until it had disappeared completely, and the three spectators were set free. Just looking at this as he landed on the hard surface of the ground, a tear streamed down to his face, realizing that his only job he had… failed.

――Nathan Harmonia…

 _"Why… Must things like this always happen… Am I really… a Loser?"_

Finally, with such doubts engraved in his mind, Nathan's consciousness, interrupted with a swoosh, was thus swallowed by the light.


	50. Chapter 44

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 18 - "Heroic Reveries"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The world which surrounded everyone froze for a minute, or two. Witnessing one of their closest friend getting destroyed and demolished, was heartbreaking. Mixed emotions flowed through the souls of the spectators, thus swallowed by anxiety.

Seeing one of his closest friends being overrun by the hate and the beatings of this woman so-called the Damsel of Distress, Otto simply looked at all of it happen.

He was surrounded by emotions, multiple ones. The new arrived onlookers were stunned by what the saw. Yang Xiao Long and Tattletale, the two of them arrived at the scene, and were simply paralyzed.

Seeing Nathan Harmonia in a state like that, was simple said, unforgettable. This was the first time in Otto Suwen's life that he felt this way. A part of his soul, crushed because of his vision. He looked down at his palm, even though people were talking to him.

Tattletale : "Otto! Otto!"

The voices didn't stop calling out his name, but they didn't come through. Otto was defiled by the defeat of his friend. Seeing him in that state, Otto was overflown by emotions, negative ones.

Garfiel : "Oi!"

A punch to the face. A hard, powerful punch is what Otto received to his face for not responding to the voices that Otto wished to ignore. He landed on his back, and the punch resulted into a bleeding nose. He wiped the blood of his nose away with his green cape.

Garfiel : "Are ya givin' up?! Didn'tcha say you wanna protect those ya love?! Then Stand tha fuck up hm!"

Finally, a voice which pierced through multiple layers of Otto's despair. He looked up towards the muscular, yet young Garfiel Tinsel, who's fist was covered in Otto's blood. The glimmer in his eyes, Otto noticed that Garfiel was prideful and believed that they could make a change in the situation. But Otto thought differently.

In his life, it was all just fine. Soon after he left his hometown, far away from his mother, father and two brothers, he lived in peace. He simply awaited a happy ending in his life. Those days were so bright, Otto once wished that they would last forever.

But now, it's different. It was common knowledge that every smile is not the same, and that every heart is not filled with love for mankind. Now, he realizes it. Back in the Capital, it was different. The Witch Cult are known to be those who cause chaos, but now that he actually sees someone dear getting hurt, he finally gets it. He understands that enemies are arising and the hate is flowing.

Tattletale : "Yang! Go for the Damsel!"  
Yang : "On it!"

As if it was an order, Yang simply followed the wise words of Tattletale, and launched herself forward towards the Damsel of Distress using her gauntlets.

She landed perfectly on her feet and punched as hard as she could towards the Damsel's direction.

Damsel : "Weak!"

Upon saying this, the Damsel of Distress raised her hand, and grabbed Yang's arm. But, right when she did, Yang formed a fist out of her hand, and released a gunshot out of her gauntlets. The great shock wave which the gauntlet left caused the Damsel of Distress confused, and released Yang's arm.

Doing so, Yang punched right in the woman's stomach, sending her flying through a building. The wooden house collapsed right on her, exactly what happened to Nathan. As their enemy was currently unable to be seen, Tattletale took her opportunity to gain necessary information.

Tattletale : "Melissa! Where the hell is Weiss?!"

Melissa : "W-We separated. I-It was Adam, Adam Taurus who appeared, and clashed with Weiss. She told me to take Otto, Nathan and Garfiel to safety. But then…"

Unable to finish her sentence, she falls on her knees and grabs the solid soil. She tore all the grass out of the ground which remained. However, contrary to her, there was someone else with mixed emotions.

From the distance, Yang heard what Melissa said, and widened her eyes. Both Weiss, Blake and even Yang have history with Adam Taurus. So, this reaction was to be expected. Running towards Otto, Garfiel and Melissa, both Yang and Tattletale stood there paralyzed.

Yang : "Did you say… Adam Taurus!?"

The fists of the gold haired girl were shaking in anger. Her eyes were burning in fury like a sea filled with vengeance. Garfiel and Otto were speechless, as they didn't remember what happened exactly, but Melissa nodded in confirmation. Upon this confirmation, Yang turned around and ran into a valley, abandoning the group and rushing towards her destination.

Tattletale : "YANG WAIT!"

Even though Tattletale was trying to stop Yang Xiao Long from protecting Weiss from Adam, it was simply too late. She ran, and ran was hard as she could to face Adam Taurus and protect Weiss. It was because, Adam Taurus had a great impact on Team RWBY. She left everyone behind with the Damsel of Distress who was unconscious, probably.

Tattletale : "Fuck Fuck Fuck… We need to leave, now! We need to group up with the others as soon as possible. We cannot defeat the Damsel of Distress with our current power level. Garfiel, go take Nathan and follow me."

Grabbing the arm of Otto and Melissa, Tattletale turned around immediately and run towards the valley she came from. However, Garfiel simply stood there, motionless.

Tattletale : "What the fuck do you think you are doing? We need to go!"

Garfiel : "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' meh? I ain't runnin'. I have ran too much! I have protected this village for so long, I had enough runnin'."

He turned around, ran towards the unconscious boy and lifted him up. He supported his body by putting Nathan's arm around his shoulders, and carried him towards Tattletale and the others.

Garfiel : "Take him! I ain't runnin' no more! These motherfuckers won't leave ma village unpunished! They lost their fuckin' sense of fear… I'll let them know fear again."

Tattletale : "For fuck sake! Why aren't you listening? We need to go! The others need us as well. Frederica-san, Ram-san, Emilia-sama… Why the fuck don't you care?!"

Trying to convince Garfiel to leave with them, Tattletale released Melissa and Otto, and shook her head, and tried to grab Garfiel's arm. However, he simply pushed her away. He stomped the ground out of anger and shook his head.

Garfiel : "Are ya kiddin' me? Do you seriously think that the Amazing Me will leave countless innocent villagers here unprotected? Ar' ya stupid!?"

Otto : "He's right."

Finally, the boy who was speechless spoke out. He raised his body, and walked towards Garfiel. He stood there, shoulder to shoulder with the yellow haired youth. Otto's cape was wavering in the wind and looked at Tattletale and Melissa in a heroic matter.

Otto : "Take Nathan, and bring him to safety. Me and Garfiel will take care of this lady, the so-called Damsel of Distress."

Tattletale : "But why? We are needed elsewhere. We can bring Nathan to safety together, and simply fight this woman all together! Why are you making such a reckless decision? Stop acting like a fucking Hero!"

Garfiel chuckled. A chuckle which eventually formed a laugh. His muscular arm embraced the neck of Otto and pushed his fist against the top of Otto's head.

Otto : "Ouch! What are you doing?!"

Garfiel : "Hahaha! 'Ya really are reckless, aren't cha? You barely have power to fight, and ya believe ya can beat this lady? You're some reckless fucker. I love that."

Melissa and Tattletale sighed out of annoyance, as the two of them both wanted to leave as soon as possible. Not because they were afraid to fight, simply because they knew that that was the right choice to make. Yet, the two boys who were carrying the unconscious boy simply played around. It wasn't the right time to do so.

However, out of nowhere, a screeching noise pierced through everyone's ears. As if a sniper rifle had fired it's final gunshot. They looked around, but there was nothing to be seen. Yet, the noise remained, and grew stronger and louder.

Suddenly, from a valley which was mostly blocked by brushes, A white haired girl was thrown towards the ground. Her entire dress was dirty and covered in bloodshed. However, she still kept her Rapier in a firm grip. Immediately after she crashed with the ground, she raised her body and came back to her feet. There was no doubt, this girl, was Weiss Schnee.

Tattletale : "Weiss?!"  
Melissa : "Oh no…"

Confusion for one, meant conclusion for the other. Tattletale was left confused what in the name of god Weiss was doing here. According to Melissa's story, she was fighting Adam Taurus.

However, Melissa was fast enough to connect the mysteries, and know that Weiss was still fighting Adam Taurus. Thus, the man who's face was covered by a cruel mask, made his appearance to everyone. The fact that he was here, was a huge problem. But the bigger problem was that Yang Xiao Long left the scene to search for Weiss, who was here. Now, they simply didn't have enough power to fight.

Luckily, the Damsel of Distress was still collapsed and covered by a destroyed house. But still, with the people that were currently there, it would remain impossible to defeat an S-Tier threat like Adam Taurus.

Adam : "Oh. It seems we have company."

His manly physique which was covered by beautiful unscratched black clothes, was enough to pierce the silence.

Weiss, who raised her rapier, created a dome of Ice surrounding Adam Taurus. Upon doing so, he was completely surrounded, and had nowhere to go. Taking advantage of this moment, she simply looked around and noticed the group of spectators. She ran towards them as fast as she could, which wasn't fast due to her injuries.

Weiss : "Guys… Where… is Yang? The Others? What happened?!"

Tattletale : "The problem at the Sanctuary Temple is settled. Jens is still within the Sanctuary, probably taking the Trials by now. Nobody died nor got injured, including Elsa Granhiert. However, it appears that Nathan took a heavy hit here, fighting the Damsel of Distress. But, we dealt with her thanks to Yang, who is now searching for you somewhere in the village. Now that we are all here, facing Adam Taurus, what in the name of god are we going to do next?"

A mouth full with analyses, Tattletale spoke out a brief summary of what was currently going on. Yet, those statements were bounded with mysteries. Like for the current situation, what were they going to do now? They are faced with a greater threat. A threat that nobody can deal with.

Weiss : "That Ice Prison won't last for long. Once Adam frees himself from that prison, it will be too late."

Garfiel : "I made ma choice and it seems Lil Brotto as well!"

Looking at the gray haired youth underneath his armpit, Garfiel smiled at him, raised his eyebrows and named him "Lil Brotto", which one might consider cringy, but it was sweet as well.

Tattletale, Melissa and Weiss simply looked at the two males, with confusion in their minds. Noticing this, Otto ducked and freed himself from the muscular arms of Garfiel, and looked at him right in the eyes.

Garfiel Tinsel. A powerful man with a muscular physique. Muscles were able to be seen, and they gave off the impression of power. His jade colored eyes were those that would fight for honor and glory. His burning yellow hair was wavering in the wind, just like his clothes. He simply stood there, like a hero who was ready to fight.

Noticing all these features, Otto felt anxious about himself. He himself was a nobody. A simple Merchant who ran away from his hometown, and now traded and sold goods to stay alive. Compared to the one who stand next to his shoulder, a boy who would keep fighting until the bitter end because he desired a peaceful life for those who he kept dear, Otto was simply a single leaf in a forest.

Tattletale : "For fuck sake! Weiss, are you still able to fight."

Biting her teeth in annoyance, she asked Weiss' current circumstances. Despite being a Thinker 7, Tattletale wasn't able to read everyone's Aura. It was common knowledge that only combatants who are skilled in Magic are able to read the Aura surrounding them.

Weiss : "Yes. There is no way a heinous fiend like Adam will leave today unpunished. Not simply what he did to me, but because of what he did to my friends and my family!"

Entering her Battle posture, she turned around towards the Frozen Prison where Adam Taurus was. Otto and Garfiel followed her, and stood shoulder to shoulder with her. They were ready for combat, because they would fight for what they believe in.

Tattletale : "Melissa! Take Nathan and bring him back to the Sanctuary Temple."

Melissa : "Understood!"

Running with an injury on her leg, she put the arm of the unconscious Nathan around her neck, and carried him away.

Despite Nathan being at the brink of death, Melissa felt somewhat nostalgic right now. The good old days where Nathan would get beaten up by thugs, it was Melissa who would find him exhausted and beaten up on the ground. She was always there to carry him back "home". This time, it wasn't different. Thus, her heart felt at ease somewhat. Yet, knowing the fact that Nathan was very injured, with his Aura beyond low, kept Melissa from feeling happy.

Tattletale : "Melissa wait!"

Hearing a voice calling out for her, she turned around and looked at Tattletale. Her facial expression was something she wasn't acquainted with, yet. A cheesy smile, worried eyes, Tattletale looked at Melissa.

Tattletale : "Bring him to safety, please. I don't want Jens to hurt anymore."

Hearing this, Melissa nodded in confirmation, and turned around again with a faint smile on her face. Eyes watery, she kept moving forward in the dark alley until she disappeared from everyone's vision.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The ice of the magical sphere started to crack. All over the ice prison, cracks started to appear. Noticing this, Tattletale quickly dashed towards the three, and stood right next to them.

All together, even though they barely know each other, stand together shoulder to shoulder with their futures aligned. The four of them, would do everything for a brighter tomorrow. Their reasons to believe that they could win deviate from each other, but that does not stop them from working together.

ーOtto Suwen, who is a simple merchant that ran away from his hometown. He fought, because he wanted a peaceful tomorrow. He wants a future where everyone can live together, peacefully. Despite being weak, small, a nobody, that doesn't stop his dream. He has abandoned to much and too many people to die like a nobody. Despite being embraced by unluckiness and voices he didn't want to hear, he kept moving forward.

ーGarfiel Tinsel, who is the Guardian of Sanctuary. He kept fighting, because he wanted to protect those in need. Not to be a hero or improve his reputation, but because he has seen way too many people die in his life time.

ーWeiss Schnee, who is the Head of the Schnee Family, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, a former member of Team RWBY, and the representative of Gusteko in the Royal Election. She, who was entangled in so many problems and sorrows, wanted everyone to know that she is more than a name. She is a person who would fight for her own sake, but also for those who are close to her.

ーTattletale, a former member of the Wardens and a "close friend" of the former Jens. She didn't fight at all. She can't fight in the slightest. Of course, in the days that she was a Warden, she did try swordsmanship, or try to open up her Gate to use magic, but none of those suited her. She is a one of a kind, who would assist her allies to achieve their goals. Jens was one of her allies, and his goal, was to make Emilia the Queen of Lugnica, and protect his friends.

Tattletale : "Alright. I guess this is it. My first battle."

Even though she was a little bit nervous, she was still there, standing. She was afraid, but that wasn't a reason to run away.

Garfiel : "Oi! Don'tcha worry. The Amazing Myself is here. I ain't gonna make him hurt cha!"

Standing in a fighting posture, Garfiel kept his feet on the ground. His right foot forward, and his left foot backward. His fists were ready to fight, and his Aura burning out of lust for battle.

Weiss : "With you guys here, I'm sure we'll do this."

Otto : "Let's do this!"

Right after the merchant spoke out those words, the whole Ice Prison collapsed, and the beast was able to be seen.

His red hair was flaming, as if Aura or perhaps Mana was surrounding his body like a shield. His mask gleamed like a blade, and his physique was harder than iron. His blade, like his hair, were also shining brightly red.

Adam : "It seems the Heiress brought company."

Saying so, he chuckled. He turned his face towards them, and shrugged. Then, he spoke out a few more words, before they all would clash.

Adam : "Please, introduce yourself. I need to know your names before I'll send you all to the same pitiful demise like that of the Heiress."

As Adam said out those words, Weiss affirmed her grip on her Rapier and pointed it towards him to taunt him. Then, Otto Suwen stepped forward first, but an extending arm stopped him. Instead, Garfiel Tinsel stepped forward first.

Garfiel : "I ain't got no name worth givin'! My Amazing Self goes by many names! Call me [The Golden Tiger] will ya?"

Hearing this, Adam Taurus puts his blade back into it's sheet, as if that introduction changed his intentions to fight.

Adam : "You are a Demi-Human. Why are you standing next to humans? We have the same goals and wishes. It's to destroy those in control."

Garfiel : "Are ya stupid? I don't care 'bout damn humans. All I want is to beat the fuck out of ya for hurting ma friends, Got'cha!?"

After saying that, Garfiel grabbed something from his back. He placed two purple and red shields on his arms, and formed fists out of his hands. As Tattletale witnessed him grabbing those shields, she was left confused. Her Semblance didn't tell her that he uses Shields in combat. However, she shrugged off that confusion with a simple shake of her head.

Adam : "Is that so? Then I guess there is nothing left for you to be redeemed."

He pressed his feet as hard as possible against the hard surface of the soil he was standing on, and launched himself forward towards the group. Using an unknown ability which he used against Melissa and Weiss, he created shadow clones of himself towards Garfiel who all swung their blades.

Thanks to his hot footwork, Garfiel moved quickly, thus protected his body from all those sword strikes with his arm shields. After doing so, Garfiel leaped forward the Arm Shields to push Adam off balance. With his left fist, he punched as hard as possible to his chin and pushed his entire body using the Arm Shield of his right.

Adam : "Ugh?!"

Upon losing the balance of his entire body, Adam fell down on his back. Like a flashing light, Weiss dashed forward towards Adam, and pointed his rapier right towards his chest. However, as he was a skilled Swords Man, he quickly recovered and stood up. He used his blade to block her rapier, and kicked her right in the stomach, launching her a few meters back.

Weiss : "Tsk!"  
Otto : "Al Dona!"

As he saw Weiss getting send back, luckily unharmed, Otto immediately activated Earth Magic. A massive boulder had risen from the ground, and he fired it right towards Adam Taurus.

Seeing a massive, at least two meter tall boulder getting fired towards his direction, Adam pointed his blade towards where the boulder would fall upon him. As soon as the boulder clashed with the steel edge of his red blade, the boulder scattered into a thousand pebbles.

Otto : "What?! H-He destroyed my strongest attack… with just his blade?"

His legs started to tremble, and his body started to shake. Now, he finally understood what the other merchants meant when they said "You are out of place". They were all right, Otto was not cut out for this world. Just that attack was enough to prove that. With such doubts engraved on his mind, his lower body collapsed till it's knees, and he started to hyper ventilate.

Otto : "But why? Why am I actually here? If I can't be here, where am I desired? In the name of god, what am I even doing? If I wasn't needed here, nor in my hometown, then where? Do I even have a place here? What should I do? Should I simply… dieーー"

The merchant received a powerful punch to his face, which send him flying a few meters back. The boy with jaded eyes and yellow hair that shined in the sunlight, punched him to the face. Both Tattletale and Weiss were shocked upon seeing this happen. The merchant landed on his back, and looked at what punched him. Again, he stood there. With a strong physique, he pointed a finger towards him.

Garfiel : "Don't cha fuckin' cry! I have cried rivers, but I'm still standing! The Amazin' myself died nearly a thousand times, but I'm still standing! The Golden Tiger myself gut punches to ma face over a million times, but I'm still standing! The Gorgeous Tiger myself lost his own father, but I'm still fuckin' standing! And now one of yer attacks got blocked and y'are whining? Get tha fuck out of ma face! 're ya sum kind of crybaby?! Stand tha fuck up! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight for that reason which makes you belief in ya idiotic self! Ya fuckin' dumbass!"

The mean, depressing yet meaningful words had blazed Otto's vision bright. Despite his face still hurting a lot from that punch, Garfiel was completely right. There was no need to cry about one attack getting blocked. It didn't matter what attack would get deflected, as long the threat would go down.

The merchant raised his body, again. He stood up, and walked towards Garfiel. He didn't punch him, but instead pointed the palm of his hand towards Adam Taurus, again.

Otto : "I-I am sorry. Y-You are right Garfiel… I cry too much, I whine too much, and I give up too fast…"

Garfiel : "I don't fuckin' care! Don'tcha just stand there! To be, is to stand! To live, is to fight!"

He swung his arms to make his point even more clear. With every word Garfiel said, one more light ignited in Otto's world. Spectators wouldn't understand what was going on, but Otto completely understood what was going on right now. It was all right, Otto was weak, but that's not a reason to stay weak. He is small, but that's not a reason to stop growing.

Otto : "Don't fucking mess with me! GAIA!"

The merchant punched the soil as hard as he could, thus a straight line of ground erupted into Lava between him and Adam Taurus. It looked like the ground was separating from each and other, and Lava replaced the hole between.

Immediately, Adam Taurus jumped to the rear to avoid getting burned to ash. The man who's eyes were covered by a cruel mask then launched himself forward, only to be blocked by Weiss' rapier and kicked back by Otto's powerful kick.

As he landed on the ground, Adam again quickly came back to his feet and growled out of anger. The more he growled, the brighter his hair, blade and body started to shine red.

Adam : "You… Merchant, Tiger, Tattletale… Are you all seriously going to walk this path down to Trickery?"

A cold shiver ran down everyone's spine as soon as he said those words loud and clearly out. Was something wrong with following their current path? They are doing that which is needed in their world. Fighting for what they believe in, and fighting to stay alive.

Adam : "Why are we even fighting? Better question would be, why are you all even following this so-called Half Elf and a boy named Jens? Did he even gave you all a reason to fight?"

Tattletale : "Don't listen to him! His words are able to deceit everyー"

Adam : "You, who followed Jens' orders for over a hundred years. Haven't you found a better reason to fight? Your motives are very, but you all fight for Jens as if he's the hero who you should be fighting for."

His masterful words kept carving doubts into everyone's souls. Even the one who had such a heroic posture, started to hesitate. The one with a perfect fighting spirit, Garfiel, started to shake.

Otto : "Jens has never given us a reason to doubt him! You are simply…. Simply a terrorist!"

Adam : "It's because Jens is the one who holds a great, and terrible secret. A secret which would make you join my side. In fact, do you even know who Jensーー?"

Tattletale : "Tell me! What is that secret!"

As soon as more reasons were given to doubt Jens, Tattletale confronted Adam with his own words. That was exactly, when Adam didn't know what to say. He just stood there with a mouth full of teeth.

Tattletale : "That's right! Garfiel, Otto, Weiss, don't listen to his words filled with Trickery. A deceiver like him deserves nothing but a kick to the ass!"

Hearing the clear words of Tattletale, Garfiel shook of all his reasons to doubt Jens, and dashed forward Adam Taurus. Right then, the boy who's arms were embraced by two shields, tried to punch him right in the stomach. However, the steel, red edge of Adam's blade collided with the iron edge of Garfiel's shields. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Adam kicked him to the face, and launched him a few meters back. However, Adam did not stop there.

Adam : "YOU HEINOUS FIENDS!"

Adam threw his blade like a spinning wheel towards Garfiel, who punched the steel edge of the red blade right into the soil. However, Adam used the hilt of his Blade to jump into the air. Then, Adam formed a fist out of his right hand, and the Blade which was stuck in the hard surface of the ground magically flew right towards his hand. Grabbing his signature weapon at it's hilt, Adam immediately swung it towards the ground, and released a flaming shock wave of stored up Aura, which fired Garfiel into a building.

Otto : "Garfiel!"

Weiss : "Stay here!"

The girl covered in a white dress which was stained by the crimson red paint known as Blood, swung her Rapier, and released a Fire Ball towards Adam Taurus. However, the core of the Magic collided with the steel edge of his blade, and thus was swallowed by the blade.

Adam : "You are all weak."

He swung the sword back, and a massive wave of fire was send back. Immediately, Otto placed the palm of his hand against the soil, and raised a wall to protect him and his allies against the fire. However, that resulted into the building being set on fire. Garfiel, who was within a building, immediately dashed out of it and ran towards Adam Taurus.

Tattletale was left confused on how he was able to fight for so long. To shrink her own curiosity, Tattletale activated her Semblance, purely to analyze both Garfiel Tinsel, who she knew little to nothing about. In addition to this, she also used it to analyze Adam Taurus.

{Garfiel Tinsel. Sixteen year old. Breaker. Brute 3. Demi-Human. Divine Protected. No Semblance. Magic User. Flowing Battle; Garfiel's wild combat-style which relies on instinct and his superior physique rather than finesse to perform maneuvers only he can do. Healing Ability. Skilled with weaponary}

{Adam Taurus. Twenty Two year old. Brute 9. Blaster 7. Demi-Human; Bull Human. S-Tier Threat. Weapon is named Wilt and Blush, based on a fairy tale. Red Aura. Semblance; Moonslice.}

Gaining all that new information like Garfiel's fighting style, his healing ability, and Adam's classification, Tattletale sighed in relief, as she was sure that they had a chance.

Garfiel : "I ain't fuckin' done with ya! Ya hear me!?"

While everyone was surrounded by burning buildings, Garfiel finally came close enough to Adam Taurus. Thus, the real battle against the Taurus began.

Adam swung out his blade recklessly towards Garfiel, but he used his right arm which was covered by a shield to catch the strike. Then, he kicked Adam right in the stomach, grabbed his hair, and stomped his head right into the ground. Then, Garfiel gave him a few punches on his back, even one elbow attack which was capable of breaking his spine, as it was covered by the Iron shield. Witnessing the fighting power of Garfiel from afar, both Tattletale and Otto were simply amazed by this.

Then, the Taurus Human who was stomped down the ground grabbed his blade and swung it towards Garfiel's direction, but the so called "Golden Tiger" dodged it by leaping back.

Adam raised his body, again. He was completely covered with wounds and scratches, only because of this kid. Who in the name of god was this kid? Fighting for nearly no reason, moving forward without any dedication, why were his motives so clear? How can a sixteen year old kid compete with this adult man? It doesn't make sense to Tattletale what so ever.

Adam : "SIDING WITH HUMANS, AND FIGHTING AGAINST THE ONE WHO PROVES JUSTICE FOR YOUR KIND? AHAHA! YOU REALLY LOST YOUR SENSES, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Screaming out those words as loud as he could, he ran towards the yellow haired youth who's eyes were burning as fire. The Bull Human threw is red blade towards Garfiel as hard as he could. The blade, which was spinning like a chainsaw, or perhaps a wheel, collided with the Iron of Garfiel's shields. However, the power which contained within the blade made Garfiel lose balance of his feet, thus fell backwards.

Adam's red blade was launched towards the sky. However, as soon as Adam noticed this, he took advantage of this momentum, and thanks to his flaming and masterful footwork, leaped towards the sky. He used the heel of his right foot to kick the blade towards the surface of the ground. Doing so, the blade was send flying downwards. Garfiel, who lost balance due to the powerful blade, received a blade that pierced right through his muscular right arm.

Garfiel : "Urraaaghhh!"

Adam Taurus landed back on his feet, and looked down upon the youth who fought against him. He chuckled, seeing a kid like Garfiel Tinsel nearly winning against him made him simply laugh.

However, as soon as Adam opened up his mouth, he received a boulder to his face. He got launched back, and crashed with a stone wall. Immediately, his Aura started to shatter, and his mask partly cracked, but remained one.

Adam : "Ggghhh! You!"

The merchant's gray hair wavered in the wind. With his palm pointing towards the bull human, a gentle smile appeared on his face. His eyes widened, he ran towards Adam Taurus recklessly.

Tattletale : "Otto! No!"

He lifted up his arms, and then swung them behind himself. Upon doing this motion, the ground beneath him started to rise. As fast as an Earth Dragon, Otto moved towards the man who hurt Garfiel. Then, upon coming close enough, he jumped off the rising ground which formed a massive wall of earth, and kicked him to the jaw. The kick to Adam's Jaw was so powerful, that even Weiss and Tattletale heard a cracking noise piercing through their consciousness. Because of this, Adam was launched a few meters back to his back. Immediately, Otto rushed towards Garfiel.

Otto : "This will hurt a bit mate!"

He grabbed the hilt of the red blade that belonged to Adam Taurus, and raised it, removing it out of Garfiel's flesh.

Garfiel : "UWAAGHHHH!"

He screamed in pain, but he was finally released from the blade which kept his body from standing up. Then, Garfiel pressed his thumb on one of his finger, and upon doing so, a flashing green light surrounded his body.

Despite being unable to read Aura from different people, Tattletale realized that this was the Healing Ability which her semblance told her.

The bleeding hole in his arm, near his shoulder, closed. The bleeding disappeared, and most of his scratches from the battle diminished as well.

Garfiel threw the blade of Adam Taurus to the rear, away from both his group, and Adam Taurus. The Bull Human looked towards his blade getting thrown away, and made a frowning face. Biting his teeth, Adam left off an annoyed impression for everyone. However, Garfiel did not care.

Before they would clash again, Garfiel looked at Otto Suwen, and punched his shoulder. The merchant's body was moved back a little, and released an "Ouch" noise as soon as his fist hit him.

Garfiel : "Lil Brotto! The Golden Tiger myself… yer fuckin' amazing as well! Didcha see what yer just freakin' did?! You're just as amazin' as the Incredible Me!"

Hearing those words, a bright and genuine smile appeared on Otto's face. The weight which was on his shoulders a few minutes ago regarding him being useless, vanished. But then, from the corner of their eye vision, they see the red haired bull human punch the ground as hard as possible, and screaming in agony.

Adam : "How can this be?! This wasn't supposed to happen if you all just behaved! I am the one who is supposed to be lionized! You all… You all will see… I'm their hero! I am their savior! The Hero and Savior of all Demi-Humans! I am the one who will be Lionized. Did you hear me you filthy humans and traitors? I WILL BE LIONIZED!"

Spatting out all those words, they were all filled with the same meaning. "To Be Lionized" is what Adam said. That's what he wanted. To be someone famous, or to be treated as if he was famous. A King, no… A Leader of the Demi-Humans is what Adam Taurus desired. He wanted to be Lionized.

Weiss : "Weren't you supposed to be the savior of all Demi-Humans? The _one_ and _only_ Adam Taurus, the Savior we all desired. May I be completely honest with you Adam, we all here, we all challenge your weak manifesto. The goal of a savior is not to be lionized."

Her words were covered by facts. Words that Adam could not escape from, and as soon as he realized it, he punched the hard surface of the soil once more.

Garfiel : "Oi! Ya fuckin' Taurus! Are ya ready for yer end?"

Adam : "Tsk!"

He used the hole he punched in the ground to support his feet, and launched himself forward towards his blade like lightning. As soon as he grabbed the hilt of his blade, Otto, Garfiel and Weiss all entered their fighting posture again.

Adam's body started to shine more and even more like a flame. His flaming hair, his flaming blade, all of it, were surrounded by energy. As soon as Tattletale saw this, she was able to connect the mysteries.

Tattletale : "HIS SEMBLANCE! I GOT IT!"

She screamed out in excitement. However, upon making this fatal mistake, Adam Taurus changed his focus on Tattletale, who had figured out how his Semblance worked. He used all the stored up energy within him, and dashed forward like light. There was nothing to stop him, he would have even pierced a wall with that speed.

Upon arriving right next to Tattletale, he swung his blade behind his back and said,

Adam : "Smart girl. Now sleep, you filthy humaーー"

Right that moment, a golden flash appeared right in front of him. Upon noticing, he hesitated, and wasn't able to chop Tattletale's head off. Instead, all that he ended up with, was a punch to the face from the beauty which shined like gold.

He was launched back, again. He stuck his blade into the ground, and kept his hand around the hilt firmly, so he wouldn't crash with a wall or a burning building.

Looking up, he saw her… The one who was there that day.

Adam : "You…"

Her burning gold hair, her normally lilac colored eyes that were now red, her beautiful feminine physique. There was no doubt, it was Yang.

Yang : "Yes. It's me."

From behind her, another individual appeared. With her hair as black as the abyss of shadows, her eyes as yellow as gold, and her cat ears that represented who she was, Blake Belladonna stood right next to her. Along with Yang, there was no doubt that this woman… was someone he knew. It was, Blake Belladonna.

Adam : "BLAKE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Blake : "I thought that justice was your goal, but… It was in the darkness where you lost your mind. But… I will no longer fall for your weak words, I will not be controlled by you!"

Hearing Blake scream against Adam Taurus, an honest smile appeared on Yang's face. She was so happy that she was reunited with another member. After the talk with Jens, where he finally woke her up from that nightmare, Yang realized that all that was left to do, was to reunite with Team RWBY, and simply forget the past.

Adam : "You… Weiss, Blake… Yang…!"

Garfiel : "Oi! Watch yer fuckin' mouth, got me? Or else the Amazing Tiger myself will break it's jaw myself, got'cha?!"

Adam : "RRRRAAAAAGH!"

The firm hold around the hilt of his blade, started to become ever more firm. But now, his mask started to shine red as well.

Tattletale : "His Semblance…. Moonslice… It allows him to store up energy through his blade and Aura. Then, he's able to dish it all at once. All this power, it originated all from Otto's Boulder Magic! Now that he used all of it with that dash against me, we can finally teach him a lesson."

Weiss : "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Otto, Garfiel, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all with their shoulders aligned walked towards Adam, who was standing in a fighting posture, ready to strike them down.

Adam : "ASH! DO SOMETHING!"

Suddenly, the building where the Damsel of Distress was collapsed in, suddenly exploded. Thousands of wooden planks were fired towards the group, but were not hurt thanks to Otto Suwen raising a wall.

The Damsel of Distress, Ash started to fly in the air. With her eyes being completely white, her hair being longer than normal, her nails nearly as long as her legs. The woman screamed out as loud as she could.

Ash : "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

That scream pierced through everyone's ear bumps. A headache rose in everyone's skull, and the urge for it to stop grew stronger. The woman looked like a demon, or perhaps a devil.

Then, she teleported herself towards Adam Taurus, and placed her hand on his shoulder. As soon as she did that, all his scratches, wounds and injuries disappeared.

Adam : "To be treated like garbage by the amazing Schnee, to be betrayed by a woman who I fell in love with, and now to be punched by the sister of who I swore to kill? Ash, let's fucking kill them."

Grabbing the hilt of his blade, Adam Taurus entered his fighting posture immediately after saying those words. Red electricity started to surround his body, hair, blade and mask. Tattletale was right, this was the meaning of **Moonslice Semblance**. Adam is able to store up energy when someone attacks him through his sword, and send it back when he's ready.

The Damsel of Distress, who know looked like some kind of demon, who's hair was about ground length, nails longer than her legs, and eyes as white as snow, as ready to pierce their hearts with her power. She, who was able to create maelstroms with her semblance, showed her true strength.

Garfiel : "Ugh… Guys… it's time for mother fuckin' Round two, got'cha?!"

The boy with heroic reveries, jaded eyes, golden hair, and a strong, muscular physique stood on his feet before anyone noticed. He formed fists out of hands, and placed his right foot backwards. Then, he breathed air in, and yelled.

Garfiel : "Let's fuckin' do it!"


	51. Chapter 45

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 19 - "Lionize"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Cracking the knuckles of his bleeding hands, Garfiel entered his fighting posture, ready to protect the others if either Adam or the Damsel of Distress would decide to make a move. Which, they didn't. Garfiel Tinsel didn't lose them from their vision, and even if they would move, he was confident enough to stop them. Despite being a kid, Garfiel Tinsel possesses phenomenal Brute powers.

The man, who was standing in front of Garfiel and next to the Damsel of Distress, with his clothing resembling death, placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready for combat. According to Tattletale's Semblance, Adam Taurus would be a Brute 9, and a Blaster 7. Both of these specifications are based around his Semblance Moonslice. As a matter of fact, from what Adam Taurus had shown, it was the only power he had. Of course, he's a masterful Swordsman, but he was still a person, with only one power.

However, despite it sounding easy, it wasn't. Brute 9 is a specification which the Endbringer Leviathan had. Thus, just like the Leviathan, Adam had never been defeated. Still, this didn't affect anyone. The thought of their enemy being undefeated didn't demotivate anyone.

Slowly, Tattletale raised her body, and stood up. With doubts being carved on her mind, she still believed that they could win this fight. Thus, finally stood up, and walked towards Garfiel Tinsel. Soon after, the others did as well. Everyone, those who followed Jens, all stood rightfully with shoulder to shoulder.

Tattletale : "Otto, Garfiel and I will take care of the Damsel of Distress! Weiss, Blake, Yang, beat that psycho's ass."

Without any hesitation in their minds, the three girls dashed as if they had no choice. As a matter of fact, they didn't. From the beginning of their meeting, they knew that the day that they would reunite with Adam Taurus, would be the day that they would kill him. After finally reuniting with Blake Belladonna, they finally understand it. They understand everything. Because of this, there is no such thing as forgiveness left for a Demon like him. One might call him a Demi-Human from outside, but deep within his body, he's a Demon, with only one desire. The desire to be Lionized.

That right instant when they made their move, Otto and Garfiel did as well. They leaped forward, as if they had no doubts in the outcome of their battle. Losing was no option. They have dedicated their life to fight near the side of Jens and Emilia, thus the only option that was left for them, was to triumph.

Ash : "Time for a Slaughter!"

As soon as they landed on their feet, Garfiel hit an uppercut on the Damsel of Distress' chin, and Otto kicked her in the stomach right after. The strength of those two blows resulted in the woman being blasted away, into another valley. She landed on her back, and tried to recover soon after. However, Garfiel and Otto didn't allow to do so.

Tattletale : "Go get her! I'll follow!"

As soon as she screamed out those words, Garfiel and Otto disappeared from everyone's sight, and left the square to fight the Damsel of Distress. Then, Tattletale ran after them, thus disappeared as well.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Adam : "Three women who have walked down the path of trickery… Hahaha, and now you're here, ready to be killed? Pathetic…"

As soon as he left out those words, the three woman approached him even more closely. The man's hair was glimmering crimson, just like the sheet of his sword. Red Aura was leaving his body, as if he had too much to store up in his normal body. Truly, a Brute 9 and Blaster 7 specification threat would be at least considered to be an S-tier.

Weiss : "I do not like repeating my words, so I will only say this once. Leave us alone. Not just me, but my friends as well!"

She placed her hand on her chest, opened her eyes widely, and spoke out her thoughts loud and clearly. However, those words did not break through Adam's ideal thought.

Weiss : "I have nothing to do with your past. It was my father, Jacques Schnee who turned you into you."

She tried to convince him, thus stepped forward. Then, she placed both her hands on chest, as if she was desperately trying to make something clear. Yes, it's true, she was indeed desperate, but that wasn't a reason for her to stop believing. That desperation which blossoms within her when she sees Adam, is the one reason why she believes she can change him.

Adam : "Then I am sure he'll be very, very sad as soon as he hears that the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee House was murdered by a man like me. Certainly, that will boost your reputation even more."

Forming a fist out of her hand, Yang Xiao Long stepped forward, and pushed Weiss slightly aside. She raised her hand towards Weiss as if she was blocking Weiss from interfering.

Yang : "I can't stand the kind like you. First of all, I ain't gonna allow you to hurt my sister. She is the only reason why I am still standing. It's because I believe I can be the one to safe her, and protect her. You turned yourself into a monster, just for power and fame… How dare you call yourself a Hero?"

He growled out of anger, and held the hilt even more firmly than before. With his power, it was possible to break the hilt, but he didn't. He could control his anger luckily. Then, after a few seconds of blood lust, he released a sigh.

Adam : "You humans don't understand my greatness. That truly is your only flaw."

Blake : "Then what about me…?"

Suddenly, the shy, cat-eared girl with long black hair spoke out. Her yellow eyes glistered in the sunlight, and grabbed something from her back. It was her signature weapon. It had a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver. Although serving as a sheath, it can be used effectively as a weapon. Blake's weapon, when unsheathed, appeared to be a dark gray katana and was equally as effective as, if not more than, its sheath.

The essence of the two weapon components is that they fit together as one, but come apart to be two, so that they are compact for easier carrying. When in sheathed form, it was held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath was held by a small rectangular hole near the top. The katana also had a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt.

Adam : "What about you? You simply walked down the wrong path. The path of filthy humans. Don't you remember what humans did to your parents, what they did to me… what they did to _you_?"

Blake : "Adam… Your vision of [Liberation] is all about you, just you. It's not about me, not about your parents, nor about any Demi-Human."

Adam : "Tsk!"

Clicking his tongue out of annoyance, he dashed forward towards Weiss Schnee, as his hatred was mostly directed towards her. Just before the red edge of his steel blade collided with Weiss' white rapier, his memories were engulfed by light and happiness, thus asked himself;

 _"Why must things… always change…"_

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

ーSince the beginning of his consciousness, Adam Taurus had lived in Larikt.

The Holy Kingdom of Gusteko exists out of three Major Cities, with each being an essential location for the stability and balance of the Kingdom.

ーThe Holy Impacta Capital is the capital of Gusteko, with Fonyai being the former Gusteko until it was completely frozen by Odglass. The current capital is mostly called "Impacta", and is known for its huge amount of gold, mana sources and nobles. All relatives of the Royal Gusteko family lived there, along with the Crazed Prince and the Washuu family.

ーMirula is one the three cities as well. It is commonly known as the Wind Gate City. It's a giant city which is located in the middle of the mountains. The center of the City has a temple which leads to a massive Wind Mana source.

ーThen, there is Larikt. It's an island which can only be accessed by crossing a massive bridge. The city is known for its astonishing amount of trades, merchantmen and auctions. It's also known for its great location, as Larikt is right next to the Mountain of Pardkia. Which, is a mountain where one of the Four Great Spirits resides, Odglass.

? : "Mama… Do you have time later to read the [Tale of Glacier] once more?"

A short boy, with beautiful red hair, bull horns, and light blue eyes looked at his mother. The boy has lived in Larikt for over seven years now, from the beginning of his life in fact.

ーHe, like a lot of children through out Gusteko, love the [Tale of Glacier]. It's classical Gusteko literature and history. It's a story about the founder of the Royal Gusteko family, Glacier Gusteko, who made a pact with the Great Spirit Odglass. Through battles, hate, beatings by his own father, Glacier found a way to become the Ruler of Gusteko, and formed the royal family. Then, he adopted two sons, Kichimura Washuu and Lyan Kamishiro, who became distant relatives of the Gusteko Family so the Royal Family would never go extinct. Before his death, he and his wife had a son, Igor Gusteko.

ーAfter all his deeds being fulfilled, he explained to his three children that the future of the Northern Kingdom is in their hands, and that Kichimura Washuu and Lyan Kamishiro are their last hopes, and trained them through hell. In the end, he passed away on his death bed, without ever saying to his children that he loved them.

ーSince then, the descendants of the Gusteko Royal family started to rule the Holy Northern Kingdom, and in times of need, the Washuu and the Kamishiro family took over. Kichimura Washuu however, soon passed away after his father, due to sickness. Lyan Kamishiro on the other hand, left the Kingdom, and abandoned all connections with the Kingdom. Hios children, his money, all of it, he left it behind, just for freedom.

? : "Of course Adam. Please, could you go and buy some Ryokucha? I need it for diner."

The mother of Adam Taurus, a lady with a gentle smile on her face, with long brown hair and bull horns growing out of her head, gave her son five Holy Coins.

Adam : "Yes Mama!"

His entire family existed out of Demi-Humans, but that didn't matter to Adam Taurus. In the end, he was way too young to understand that Demi-Humans were lesser life forms compared to humans.

He ran towards the door, right before he would leave to go and help his mother, he turned around.

Adam : "I love you Mama!"  
? : "I love you too honey!"

Her bright blue eyes glistered. Never in her life did she had any conflicts with her son, nor did she had any problems with him at all. Thus, she loved him with all her heart. Truly, she was so happy to be blessed with such a strong child. She knew, that one day, Adam would become a powerful person. But as for now, he was a child, that must enjoy and learn life.

She turned around, and continued washing the dishes, with no doubts carved on her mind. There was no need to be afraid anyway. Adam simply left to the market to buy some Ryokucha, Kararagi liquor. It is legal to buy Alcohol at every age in Gusteko, so she didn't need to be worried regarding that either.

? : "Oh Adam! Wait…!"

She turned around, and realized he forgot his red scarf that she made for him. However, it was already too late. She heard the door close, and felt a cold breeze embracing her. She quickly ran towards the window to look for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He probably already ran off.

The mother sighed.

Meanwhile, Adam was running through the city of Larikt. Humans and Demi-Humans are everywhere in the crowded city, accompanied by snow and cold. There are a lot of merchants trading with store-keepers, but Adam doesn't pay attention to them what so ever, he runs towards the shop where he always buys groceries for his mother.

The city exists out of five districts in total. The northern District, known as "El" is mostly dedicated for citizens, along with the eastern "Al" and the western "Ul". The center district, "Ol" is for merchants, trading and other kinds of selling. The southern district, is where the Bridge to Pardkia is located.

Adam : "Ouch!"  
? : "Hmpf!"

The little buy accidentally ran into a man. The two fell onto the snow, and Adam immediately tried to get up.

Adam : "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking properly! I'm in a hurryー"  
? : "Come here you Demi-Human!"

The muscular man grabbed Adam's light arm, and pulled him. Immediately, Adam's heart started to pump more and more intensely. He was scared. What was going to happen? What would this adult do with him? Adam is just a young boy, he didn't commit any crime, why?

Adam : "Hey! Let go off me!"

Arriving into a dark alley, the man formed a fist out of his hands and punched the little boy as hard as he could in his face. The boy was send flying a few meters back and landed on his face, causing a little scar on his forehead. His entire face started to bleed, and the boy couldn't do anything but to leave out a loud scream of pain.

Adam : "AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

The muscular man with black hair cracked his knuckles, and started to approach the collapsed boy again.

Adam : "STOP! GO AWAY! SOMEONE HELP!"

But nothing happened, except for the man coming even closer and closer with each second and step. The clock was ticking, and if Adam wouldn't do anything, he would end up being beaten completely.

Adam : "Tsk!"

He dashed towards the man and formed fists out of his childish hands. He was ready to punch the man down, however.

? : "Hmpf!"

The man ducked, and kicked Adam in the face, causing him to lose his consciousness. The little boy collapsed with a bleeding face and body. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. His consciousness was swallowed by the kick to the face, thus lost control over his own body.

Then, light started to flicker. As if the little boy's fingers were hanging on the edge of consciousness. Slowly, but surely, he started to regain his consciousness.

? : "Yes. A Bull-Human. Around the age of ten, I would say. Oh yeah, very rare."

While his consciousness was swaying, just like his body, Adam Taurus could hear an adult talking about him. What was going on, and where was he right now? It felt like he was moving, but he wasn't walking.

? : "I'll bring him to the headquarters immediately."

He tried to open his eyes, but they didn't open. His consciousness was still flickering, thus he wasn't able to do anything what so ever. Until,

Adam felt that his body was thrown away, as if someone lifted him up, and threw him. Then, after a solid few seconds, his body landed on the hard surface of the cold, stone ground.

Adam : "Huh…."

Finally, he was able to open up his eyes. However, the moment he did it, he regretted it.

A huge stone colony with at least a thousand mining Demi-Humans. Glistering ore was able to be seen in a few holes of the stone. Looking up at the sky, Adam was a few hundred meters down the ground. Everywhere, there were injured Demi-Humans mining for their lives.

Then, he realized it. Now, Adam finally understood everything. From the moment he was caught by that man, until the moment he found himself in here, he understands it all.

Adam : "I… have been… enslaved?"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

He was surrounded by weaklings, pathetic and oppressed. Everyone here was satisfied to gnaw on scraps, yet afraid to leave this mine, as if it is their "nest".

It had been seven years since Adam Taurus left his home, just to help out his mother, and had turned into a Slave for the humans. Never in his life did Adam do something wrong, yet still a human did this to him. Never in his life did Adam commit a crime, yet he received this punishment. Since then, before he would go to sleep, Adam asks himself "Why?".

However, there really wasn't an answer to that question. It just happened. A scummy human being caught a young Demi-Human, and enslaved him. Despite slavery being illegal in Gusteko, the man still did it.

It's funny, isn't it? To be abducted without being able to tell your own mother goodbye? Truly, Adam Taurus hated himself for being weak. He really was. Unable to protect himself against people like that person. If he was stronger that moment, he could've easily beaten that human, but he couldn't. Adam was weak.

However, while it had been seven years already. Adam was finally able to think about it. While he was here, he trained day and night. People called him crazy, but Adam didn't think so. Adam Taurus is the only person in these mines able to do what others wont. He trained until he almost died out of starvation, and that is when he unlocked it. That is the moment he unlocked his Semblance, "Moonslice".

Yet, that wasn't enough. Adam Taurus formed bonds and alliances with people from the mines. He taught them about the outside world, and who their threat could potentially be. He knew that Humans were behind it. Humans. It were humans who enslaved all of them. Why? He didn't ask. All he wanted and desired, was to change the rolls. Now, it would be the humans who would gnaw on scraps and would be afraid to leave the nest.

Slowly, but in the end, Adam Taurus grew hate towards the human race. He knew about the Demi-Humans being lower life forms compared to humans in these mines. His mother formerly kept it a secret, so Adam wouldn't have to worry about it. But, now that he got enslaved, deep within him, hate blossomed within Adam.

He hates them. He wants revenge on them. He disgusts them. He finds them irritating. He wants to scorn their fate. He spites them. He feels malice towards them. He despises them. He's sick of all them. How are they allowed to act like someone above him? They are both organisms, why must Demi-Humans be treated like this?

Adam : "What do you have?"

In front of him, there were three other Demi-Humans. A Lizard Human, A Leopard Human and a Crab Human. They are all different, yet the same. They are all taken into slavery illegally. They are all taken away from their parents to work in this minefield. But why must they mine their lives in these mines? Adam knew, that once he would break out, he had to find out, and kill that person out of vengeance.

Leopard Human : "I made this blade. It ain't that special, but it is made out of Fire Lagmite, so it shouldn't break too fast."

The Leopard Human is wearing a piece of cloth, and is completely covered in filth and dust. Just like everyone. Her blonde hair wavers in the wind, and her red eyes glistened in the sunlight.

The four of them were all planning to escape. However, there was only one person suitable to break the defenses of this colony, and to set everyone free. Truly, Adam was born to be a hero. There was no way that Adam would live his life in this cage.

Adam : "Thank you."

He grabbed the blade, because it was Adam who would do the mission. Not because Adam is the only one who isn't afraid, but because Adam has the strength to do what's needed. Only he is able to unify the Demi-Humans with no compromise.

Now, Adam was finally strong. He knows that now, he would be able to beat anyone who comes in his way. He can finally protect those in need, and reunite with his mother. It had been so long since he saw her smile. Far, too long.

Adam : "EVERYONE!"

He threw his blade towards the wall of the mine, and jumped on it. The blade collided with the stone, and was stuck within it. The blade was sturdy enough to support Adam's body, who stood on it.

Adam : "HEED THIS BATTLE CRY! VENGEANCE ON THE HUMAN FILTH! THE TIME IS NOW, WE'LL RISE! FOLLOW ME, AND FOLLOW DESTINY!"

The thousands of Demi-Humans released a roar out of excitement, and dashed towards the walls. There was a single steel door, and everyone started to bash on it. The Crab-Human gave other Demi-Humans weapons to escape this cage, and they accepted it.

Adam jumped down to the ground, dashed towards the door, and kicked it. The powerful kick tore the door out of it's case. Thanks to the momentum of the door, the human guard behind it was send flying as well.

Adam : "IT'S TIME TO TURN THE TABLE ON WHO'S TYRANNIZED!"

With such powerful words leaving the mouth of Adam Taurus, he stood there. Like a hero and savior to be Lionized.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Weiss : "Arma Gigas! Rise!"

The woman known as the "Ice Queen" raised her Rapier known as the Myrtenaster, and a white light started to descend from underneath her. Then, a massive, spirit-like armored knight appeared behind her. Weiss Schnee swung her hand, and ordered the Arma Gigas to kill Adam Taurus.

Adam : "Haha…. Pathetic!"

The massive Arma Gigas swung its fist towards the man, which were both around the same size. However, Adam Taurus quickly drew his blade. Thus, the red steel of his blade and the steel of the fist collided with each other. Nothing happened until Adam Taurus released a powerful scream.

Adam : "Hyaaaaaagh!"

Then, a red shock wave of energy left the blade, and the entire Arma Gigas which was light blue, turned to red. It had been set on fire, and diminished after a few seconds. Then, all that remained were sparks of Mana.

Weiss : "Tsk! Yang!"  
Yang : "I am on it!"

The woman with bright yellow hair used her gauntlets to launch herself forward. Then, she starts running towards the Bull-Human Adam. The space between them was great, but with a little bit of running and the use of her gauntlets Ember Celica,

Adam : "Not so fast blondie!"

Quickly as ever, Adam used the ground to launch himself towards her faster than she could. Then, he swung his blade, sending dark images of himself to attack and disorient her. Multiple versions of Adam stood there swinging their blades, but all of them were blocked by her Ember Celica.

His semblance didn't allow him just to send power back, he mastered this ability from the times that he was enslaved by the Schnee Dust Company. When mastered, he's able to form clones out of himself thanks to the stored up energy, and send them to attack targets in eye-sight.

Yang : "Kch!"

Unable to take more, Yang punched the ground with her fists, and launched herself high into the sky. Then, she used one more gunshot to launch herself back to the ground towards the real Adam. Once she started to come close enough, she released another gunshot, sending herself flying towards the confused Adam at a hypersonic speed.

The man stepped aside, but the powerful fist collided with the ground, and the impact was massive. It caused everyone's legs to be shaken, even those of Adam.

Yang : "Now!"

Blake grabbed her weapon, and fired it towards the face of Adam Taurus. However, he ducked. But as a response to it, Blake clicked on her belt, and caused the weapon to return to her hands, causing some cuts on his left hip.

Adam : "Augh…! You fucking…. Bitch! How dare you?! Nothing of this would've happened if you all just obeyed!"

The man swung his arms out of anger. He asked himself why they couldn't understand that they are at fault. If he had the chance, he would have slaughtered all of them. To him, he's the lord and savior, and they are the sinners.

Weiss : "No… I am sorry for what my father did to you. I'm sorry that my uncle took you into Slavery. But those things have nothing to do with me, nothing to us! Yet…. it was you who caused this scar on my eye."

Everyone paused for a second. Adam stood in the corner of two houses, and was unable to go anywhere. In the middle was Weiss Schnee, Yang and Blake were on both of her sides. It was heartbreaking to think about the event which happened at the Schnee family house. Adam, who set the building on fire, and attacked Weiss Schnee.

Adam : "You know what they say Ice Queen… Eye for an Eye? Did you forget what they did to my face? DID YOU FORGET THE REASON WHY I AM HIDING MY FACE?"

Those words scorned everyone's mind. It was painful to hear those words, but it was true. It was Weiss' family which caused Adam to hide his eyes. However, to Weiss, it was meaningless to let out his anger on her and her friends. She, personally, didn't do anything wrong.

Adam : "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY MOTHER, FROM MY ROOTS, AND THEN SCARRED ME FOR LIFE!"

The man ran towards Weiss, and threw his blade towards her feet. The blade started to spin quicker and quicker at Weiss feet, so she stepped back and grabbed her rapier. However, the blade flew towards the sky, and Adam jumped up, kicked the hilt, and send it flying towards Weiss' face.

In an instant, Yang jumped forward, and punched the blade aside.

Adam : "YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE TO RUIN… EVERYTHING!"

Yang : "Because Weiss is my family… A few hours ago, we were fighting. But… Jens taught me… again… that we are a huge family."

These words made Weiss reconsider her former actions, and a genuine smile blossomed on her face because of the heartwarming words of Yang Xiao Long. She stepped forward, and raised her hand which was holding the rapier Myrtenaster.

Weiss : "It's not just me and Yang! Blake, Ruby, Qrow, all of them! I am not protecting them, and they are not protecting me! We are protecting each other!"

Those words caused a cold shock go down Adam's spine. At the light of speed, he dashed towards his blade, and swung it towards Weiss, releasing a shockwave of energy.

Blake : "WEISS!"

The silhouette of the cat woman Blake Belladonna disappeared as soon as she released that scream. Then, she reappeared in front of Weiss, and collapsed. Her Semblance, known as "After Image", allowed her to teleport just in time to protect Weiss, thus she collapsed.

Weiss : "Blake!? No… Yang protect us, I'll bring her to safety."  
Yang : "On it!"

Quickly, Weiss grabbed Blake's body and ran away. The back of the Cat Human, it had a massive cut a few centimeters deep. It could, possibly, be a lethal cut. Yang just kept standing there, alone. She was facing Adam Taurus this instant, and she knew that she had only one job, and that was to protect those in need.

Adam : "Moment of truth Yang, do you think you're faster than you were at Weiss' house? Back then, you failed to protect her. Now won't be different."

Yang : "Save your breath."

The man bit his teeth, and dashed forward. He swung his blade horizontally to slice Yang Xiao Long in half, but she ducked. Then, as a response to his action, she hit a powerful uppercut on his chin. She released a gunshot the moment the uppercut hit, causing herself and Adam Taurus to send flying. Then, the man landed back on his feet, just like Yang.

Yang : "Stop… I don't want this. You know that I don't want this."

Adam : "SHUT UP!"

The man ran forward and swung his blade horizontally again, but Yang ducked and grabbed his arm. Then, she kicked him in the stomach, on his back, and on his chin. Thanks to having his arm firmly in her hands, she was able to grab his neck and smash it into the ground.

His mask started to crack, but it was still solid like stone.

Adam : "Augh! YOU BITCH!"

He placed his sword back into its sheet, and then pressed a red button on its side. The sword got launched out of its sheet like a gunshot, and the hilt of the blade hit Yang's face. Out of shock, she lost balance of her feet and needed time to recover. That instant, Adam Taurus rushed towards her, caught the flying blade, and tried to decapitate her.

However, she used her gauntlets to launch herself aside, and dodged his attack. Then, the red haired man swung his arm, only to be blocked by Yang's hand. She grabbed his coat firmly, and dragged him back, causing him to open his stomach like a weak spot. She fired two shotgun shots into his stomach. Then, she punched him on his back, and kicked him in his face.

Adam : "Augh!"

He quickly swung his blade in an arc-form, but Yang quickly dodged it by stepping aside. Then, she used her gauntlets to send herself flying towards him. She formed a fist out of her hand, and aimed at his face. However, Adam quickly drew his blade. The powerful punch collided with the red steel blade.

Yang : "Hiiiiyyyaaaaaaaah!"

Then, Yang reloaded her gauntlets, and started to attack him rapidly. She used at least fifty gunshots to make her punches really fast. However, all of the punches were blocked by the blade. Her rapid punches didn't land what so ever.

As soon as she noticed it, she decided to try an uppercut, which resulted in Adam making few somersaults back. Quickly, Adam recovered back on his feet. The top of his head was bleeding, and his gray suit was covered in blood.

Yang stood there, shaking out of fear. Yet, she still stood there. Because she knew, that if she would run, he would return.

Yang : "Adam… Stop this…"

Her breath was rough. She needed at least a minute to recover from all the punching and the fighting. However, there was no time. Contrary to Adam, Yang was very exhausted. Adam on the other hand, looked as if he was ready to fight. Truly, she needed time, or deal with him very quickly.

Adam : "Ain't gonna happen. Ragh!"

The man's silhouette started to shine bright crimson red, and his blade as well. Then, he placed it back in its sheet, and launched it right towards Yang's face. However, thanks to quick reflexes, Yang was able to punch the blade into the soil. Due to Ember Celica covering her fists as well, punches did not hurt, not even on metal.

Yang : "Hiyyaaa!"

The yellow haired girl then released a few more gunshots towards Adam Taurus. However, he started to run as fast as possible towards the blade which was in the soil, and dodged all the gunshots.

Then, as soon as he grabbed the blade, he used Moonslice to teleport himself next to Yang. He then kicked, as hard as possible, her leg. It caused Yang to collapse, only so she could punch stomach, and send him flying into a house. The entire house collapsed onto Adam, causing him to be covered by thousand wooden planks.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Yang looked around, she hoped to find someone, only to be disappointed. There was nobody to be seen, not even Adam luckily. She tried to run away, in hope to find Garfiel or Weiss, but her leg was a pain in the ass. It was stinging out of pain, and so she tried to crawl.

Yang : "Ugh!"

Then, from behind, she heard someone standing up. She turned around, and saw Adam Taurus recovering from the collapsed building. Slowly, he walked towards Yang like a zombie.

Yang : "No…. Nononono!"

Adam then quickly recovered, and ran towards her. He unsheeted his blade, and pointed it towards her.

Adam : "Sorry blondie…"

He kicked her face as hard as he could, causing Yang Xiao Long to lose her consciousness. Her bright lilac colored eyes shut, and her yellow hair was covered in blood thanks to her bleeding nose. Her outfit was completely destroyed thanks to this battle, and now, she's completely powerless compared to Adam.

Adam : "It was fun knowin' you…. Blondie."

He pointed his blade towards her stomach, raised his arms, and let out a powerful scream, ready to strike her down. But then,

A bright crimson red portal appeared next to Yang Xiao Long, and a woman in a kimono of crimson swung her blade. The power of that attack caused Adam to take a few steps back. To understand what happened, he looked at the woman which saved Yang Xiao Long's life just now.

The woman's face is covered my monsterous mask. Her spiky hair, which is similar to Yang's is jet black, which is tied by a red bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved black feathers. Through slits of the mask, her blood red eyes are able to be seen.

Adam : "Ha… Long time no see… Raven Branwen."

The woman, who appeared to be Yang's mother, removed her mask from her face. Her black eyebrows, her white complexion, and slight age lines under her eyes, those were facial characteristics of Raven Branwen.

Raven : "Adam Taurus… Everyone's Lord and Savior."

She quickly placed her blade back into its sheet, and looked at the boy. His face is nearly completely covered in blood. His mask his shattered, and his outfit is completely ruined by the fight he just had.

Adam : "Your daughter really is powerful. But isn't that the reason why you abandoned her? Then why are you here, saving her? I was about to fucking kill her."

Raven : "Amy… Now!"

Then, a silhouette descended from the shadows. Her frizzy brown hair and eyes were the first things Adam saw in front of him. The girl which was covered by a robe which was alabaster white and had a medic's red cross on the chest and the back, placed the palm of her hand on his face. Then, that right instant, the man lost control over his body and collapsed.

Amy Glory, Panacea, the new follower of Raven Branwen, her Semblance was the power of Altering Biology. It allowed her to completely control, adjust or manipulate someone biology.

Adam : "Why… How…"

Amy : "Count yourself lucky, Hero bitch, that you are beneficial for our plans.

She murmured to Adam,

Amy : "Or I'd maybe given you a heart attack. Or cancer."

Adam swallowed hard. He wasn't counting himself as particularly lucky at this point.

Raven : "Take him to the base. It seems we have hit the jackpot."

The woman known as Raven Branwen swung her blade, and created the same crimson red portal that she came through. Right before Raven stepped into the portal, Amy questioned something.

Amy : "What about your daughter?"

Raven : "Nothing about her. Leave her be. We are leaving."

As cold as it was, Raven Branwen, once again, saved Yang's life. However, she didn't leave any trace of her and avoided any kind of contract with her.

Amy simply nodded, grabbed the collapsed man and then entered the portal. Before Raven Branwen would enter the portal as well, she looked around. But there was nothing to be seen but her defeated daughter. She shook her head, then released a sigh, and left the portal.

Slowly, but surely, Yang Xiao Long's consciousness started to return, and when it did, the first thing she hang onto, was the fact that she survived. She raised her upper body, and looked around. Yet, there was nothing to be seen. She then looked down at the palm of her, while recollecting her train of thought of what happened just now. She took a heavy hit, but no way did she beat Adam Taurus. Just like the answer to what happened, Adam's body was gone.

Yang quickly came back to her feet, looked around one more time, and ran back towards where the others were. Still, the fact that she didn't know what happened, bugger her.


	52. Chapter 46

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 20 - "Devastation"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Echidna's eyelashes trembled in excitement for his reply, as her fingers holding her chest anxiously fidgeted about. Her lips tried several times to speak, but, hesitating moistened them with her tongue.

Is looked up at the woman who was ranting about various things. But mostly, the fact that she wants me for my Return by Death ability. A so-called Authority which would cause her Thirst for Knowledge to shrink. Yet, I was pretty sure that that thirst would never diminish. Rather, not in my life time.

Rolling out various parts of my body, I checked if I was numb or not, by pinching my lower left arm. A shock flashed through my nerve system, I felt pain. Which, somewhat weird, was a relief. I was glad that I still felt something, as I was at the brink of asphyxiation because of her scary look.

Jens : "Echidna."

Echidna : "Yes, My King Jens?"

Jens : "You… just want to use me, is that it?"

To use, and be used. That was Echidna had repeatedly proclaimed in her ranting speech. Hearing it, Echidna nodded without hesitation.

Echidna : "Yes. That's correct. Just as you may use me. The contract is merely a safeguard should either of us stray from that agreement. If you wish to chastise me for wanting to do everything in my power to hold onto you, then I can only resignedly accept it."

I formed a fist out of my hand and hit the table with it. Luckily, the impact wasn't hard enough to make a cup of tea fall from it's place, or break the table.

Jens : "I simply don't get it. How can you be so calm with that? Using different people? That's wrong! You didn't give me that Tea because you are nice, you gave me that so I would think better about you… Was this your intention from the start?"

I wasn't calm. Not anymore. This woman was beyond sane. I tried to think what Tattletale would do in a situation like this. Because as far as I know, she is an extremely smart Thinker.

Echidna : "I don't see what you have a problem with? if it means reaching the optimal future, then you won't hesitate to take whatever path to get there――Isn't that the resolve you have made? You yourself affirmed it, and I was merely agreeing and giving you a push on the back. What may be so wrong about that? Am I really the villain in your perspective? Or perhaps am I that one savior who will lead you the path to safety?"

Those words were filled with passion, thus her cheeks blossomed in excitement. Then, I finally realized it, I cannot trust such a woman who goes by the name as The Witch of Greed. Despite her words sounding as if they were covered by facts, she simply kept the truth from being told. She didn't lie, but didn't tell the story.

Multiple thoughts were flowing through my mind, and a short but painful headache flashed through my brain as well. However, I knew for certain that I couldn't trust her, not now. Speaking of which, I realized that time was going as well, and that I had no clue what will wait for me outside of this temple.

Jens : "Before I will accept to forge a contract with you, allow me to take the First Trials right now. I want to see if I _truly_ need your help."

Echidna : "You can't. You said that you want to take the Trials right now, correct? That's simply impossible, as all the trials are needed to be taken when the Sun is down, and the Moon has risen. Also, in addition to that, it's simply rude to ignore a little girl's proposal like that. At least give me reasons why you are doubting me. From what I remember, I haven't told you a single flaw in my plan, yet you are doubting me? I'm very curious why you think so. Could it be because I'm not real, and am in this Dream World? Like I already told you, I have thousands of methods to make this contract work. I'll take care of whatever is necessary, as long I will be able to stay with you and abuse the potential which lies within your Authority Return by Death."

With no hesitation in her voice, she immediately responded to my request. She shot my proposal down in an instant. Again, a mouthful of wise words were thrown towards me. I couldn't understand how this woman was able to shot whatever I would say, down in an instant.

Echidna : "Still no response? I am not sure what I could have said wrong. In fact, my proposal is as clear as water. My reputation really did stain your thoughts regarding me didn't it?"

Jens : "Echidna… I never told anything about the blue haired Demon Girl… How in the world do you know about her?"

Despite her mouth being filled with words that could mean a thousand things, I did pick up the sole meaning of it. However, I never, never since I entered the Sanctuary Grounds, mentioned Rem. So how did she know about it?

Echidna : "Does it truly matter? As a matter of fact, I know that she's a Gluttony victim, and I know that by forging a contract together, that you'll be able to rescue her from her pitiful demise. Do you really want her to be like that forever? Don't you want the two Demon sisters to be together again?"

Jens : "Of course I do… It's just that…"

Fuck. Words weren't flowing as easily as I expected. She really did push me in a corner where I would be unable to say anything. What the fuck was this woman? It was as if she knew what to say, every single time. How am I supposed to decline her Contract, if all what she says is truth?

Echidna : "If I may ask, how did she end up in that state?"

Jens : "The Witch Cult's Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos…"

Those words widened Echidna's black eyes. She raised her hand and took another sip of her Tea. Then, she placed it back on the table and crossed her arms.

Echidna : "You are strong Jens. I am serious regarding that matter. However, simply defeating Gluttony does not guarantee the return of this woman. You lack knowledge regarding such things. However, I already stated it multiple times, if you would forge a contract with me, I'm sure we would be victorious. Thus, we could even learn how to return the blue haired woman."

Jens : "You don't know how to return her..?"

Echidna : "My my, of course not. The Authorities which reside within the Witch Genes alter their powers with each host. It appears that Gluttony of this current Generation has the ability to erase memories, names or both. However, by defeating Gluttony, it's not certain that those who have fallen will return. That's a simple theory."

I didn't want to accept it, but she was right. It wasn't for sure that Rem would be able to return from her current state. However, I will not fall in trickery. No matter what Echidna would offer, I cannot except this Contract. I trusted Minerva way more than Echidna.

Echidna : "It seems that made you quite angry, didn't it? Even though I'm deceased, I can still read your Aura as ever. Please, don't be frustrated because of what you were unable to achieve. I have been in that state as well. However, with the powers of theーー"

Jens : "Shut up already! I am not accepting your offer!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I didn't want to say it, but it just flowed out of my mouth. I couldn't bear Echidna's voice anymore. Her voice kept misleading me, and leading my path in trickery with each sentence.

This woman… for sure, was the Witch of Greed. Her words were filled with Language that could lead anyone in trickery. Her posture, is that of a beautiful maiden, yet what resides within, is a monster that deceives.

Echidna : "My apologies. I didn't want to push you this far. Why don't you ask me a few more questions, before I'll open the First Trial?"

With that apology, and that offer, a smile rose on her face. The eyes plastered on her smug face narrowed, thus a scary look was formed on her face.

Jens : "What are you talking about? You said that the Trials were only able to be taken when the moon has risen. What is this mockery!"

Echidna : "A flaw in my words, my apologies. I'm able to bend the rules whenever it suits me. However, the Third Trial is the only trial necessary to be taken when the moon is rising."

Another lie. She really was desperate to deceive me. Yet, this proposal caught my attention. Being able to take the trials earlier, and to get more knowledge from this woman was a win win situation.

ーPerhaps it was too good to be true?

Jens : "I see. Why, if I may ask? Why are you being so nice? Opening the Trials, allowing me to ask whatever?"

Echidna : "To gain trust. As a matter of fact, it appears that you still doubt my flawless words and sentences. Thus, I must gain trust. You don't truly understand the potential which resides within your Authority of Return by Death. You could learn so much more, and so could I. By forging a contract, we could ignore whatever hindrance is awaiting us. I could help you by teaching you a countless amount of things. And you, all you would have to do is live your life. Your former loops are more than enough to fulfill my desire regarding my lack of knowledge."

I see, so that's the case. She wasn't wrong though. If I would gain information from her, I really would indeed trust Echidna more. However, I've had enough of her "too calm" face. She doesn't understand the situation. She doesn't understand _my_ situation. Thus, I must do the trials to save the Sanctuary, and everyone outside.

Jens : "Alright. I got it. I'll play your little game, but that doesn't guarantee a contract. Alright?"

Echidna : "Whatever suits you the most. I'm just happy to stand in front such an incredible organism like you, my Little King Jens."

At the end of that sentence, Echidna winked at me. However, something was odd about that. "Little King", that wasn't the title that suited me. The title Little King affiliated from astrology.

Jens : "What do you mean… Little King…?"  
Echidna : "Did I say too much? I didn't think you would recognize that title."

Yes, now I realized it. I widened my eyes as soon as I realized that Little King, was a nickname for a star. The traditional name of Regulus is Latin for 'Prince' or 'Little King'. So, this woman knows about Regulus Corneas, the Sin Archbishop of Greed, and the leader of the Witch Cult.

Jens : "You know about Regulus Corneas? You know about astrology? How?"

Echidna : "My, you really are more smart than that I anticipated for. You see, it is just normal to learn these things about the next generations of Greed. I myself am the Witch of Greed. Regulus, is the Sin Archbishop of Greed. It's a completely natural process to learn about your later descendants."

Jens : "But… You shouldn't understand it. Little King is something from beyond the knowledge of this World. Where did you learn that title?"

It was true, the times that I mentioned star names, people got awkwardly confused. They didn't understand the slightest about all of it. Regulus, Capella, Batenkaitos, nobody understood these names other than me. If Echidna is from Lugnica, she shouldn't understand either.

Echidna : "A wise man named Flugel taught me. Indeed, he isn't from Lugnica nor from this world. Just like you, he's from another world."

And now, I was completely speechless. The moment I heard that I wasn't from this world, I lost my senses and my vision of my surroundings. Nothing made sense anymore. I reassured that I was sitting in the chair, and looked at the palm of my hand. Firmly, I formed a fist out of it and questioned what Echidna said.

Jens : "If… I am not from here… Where am I from?"

Echidna : "You are from Eldia. It's a different planet, not too far away from Lugunica. Trust me, you are not alone. Thousands if not millions of people have traveled through worlds in the latest four hundred years."

Jens : "How?"

I needed to know more. This kind of information could help me with regaining my memories. Possibly, I could even find my parents back and learn even more. I needed to know more.

Echidna : "A woman named Contessa opened a portal to different worlds. She was the first woman who came in contact with this world. By now, she's probably around two thousand years old. However, she's still alive."

Jens : "Wait… then again, how?"

Echidna : "Time is a major factor in your questions. Time in Eldia and Time in Lugunica are very different. A year there, would probably be a week here. Thus, you are probably around two thousand years old as well."

Jens : "Bu…"

I tried to speak, but words weren't working with me. All that left my mouth was a sound, and no words. Then, Echidna continued.

Echidna : "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Tattletale, Qrow, all of them aren't from Lugunica. Along with the Warriors that you have met formerly, the Wardens are from Eldia as well. Does that explain how you are so old and how you know them?"

Jens : "Yes but… Why? Why did we travel to Lugunica two thousand years ago?"

Echidna : "That is something that concerned me as well."

I looked around, just to get some fresh air. Then, I locked my eyes back on Echidna's snow white face. Her black eyes glistened in the light, and her snow white hair wavered in the breezing air.

Echidna : "You see, I have made various theories regarding what that reason could be, and who this woman named Contessa is. However, that whole theory turned into a disappointmentー"

Jens : "No! You have to tell me. Who is this woman named Contessa! Tell me whatever you know about Contessa!"

A woman who opened up a portal to connect both worlds. No matter what, I had to meet this woman. She could possibly know about how I could return to my world. However, I wouldn't leave now, not yet. I promised Emilia that I would make her the Queen of Lugnica. From the beginning from what I could remember, Emilia was there for me. Not just Emilia, but my friends. I can't leave them until everything is settled here.

Echidna : "Well, that woman… is one of the most powerful human beings existing. She was a Thinker 11… No, Thinker 12 at least. Yes, a Thinker 12, if not higher. She is, just like the Endbringer of Screams Simurgh, one of the most powerful Thinkers. She's way stronger than you can image. Her powers are beyond imagination, thus Tattletale is nothing compared to Contessa."

Jens : "I see. A Thinker 12? What about you, what classification would you have? In addition to that, what about the portal? How did she create that?"

Echidna : "Me? I would call myself a Thinker 8 at least. However, that's only thanks to my Gospel."

She grabbed the black covered book from the grass and placed it on the table. It was a plain book, with no kind of decorations on the front. A simple, old, black blook.

Echidna : "Regarding the portal… That's something that I could never figure out. You, Regulus, Contessa, The Wardens, The Warriors, you are all from Eldia. A World that appears to be far more developed than this world. Thus, technology like Meteors we have here, are far beyond my imagination over there. It appears that the knowledge there is far further developed than that I can image. I haven't seen technology what so ever, other than some artifacts that Flugel and Contessa left behind. So, it's highly possible that they used some kind of technological phenomenon to connect worlds, and use it as transportation."

I sighed. I didn't have anything with that kind of information. I needed to go deeper. I needed to know more about the universe we live in.

Jens : "What about the Endbringers? Did you really turn a human being into an Endbringer?"

Echidna : "Is that mythology still a thing? I am very sad to say, but I am incapable of turning human beings into such monstrosity. The origin of the Endbringers is unknown, but I have heard, from former visitors, that it could be connected to Contessa as well."

Jens : "So you don't know anything about the Endbringers?"

Echidna : "I do."

She opened up her Gospel, and looked down. Her beautiful black eyes raced through the contents of the book in an instant, as if she had to read about it. Then, she simply closed the book again and raised her face. Her snow white face was facing towards my direction, and I was simply sitting in the chair, left off with a white impression.

Echidna : "The Leviathan, The Simurgh, The Medusa, The Kindred, The Behemoth, they are all creations from beyond Lugunica…"

The Kindred? The Behemoth? I had never heard of these Endbringers, what was this woman talking about? Were there more Endbringers than that humanity could possibly remember?

Jens : "I have never heard of the latter… Who are those?"

Echidna : "She didn't tell you? I assumed Tattletale informed you already about them. However, that seems to not be the case. Anyway, Kindred is an Endbringer which hasn't shown itself since the Great Calamity…. They are…"

The woman which was sitting in front of me took a deep breath, and sighed it out. Then, she opened her black eyes in excitement, and a genuine smile blossomed on her pale white face.

Echidna : "Separate, but never parted, Kindred represents the twin essences of death. A simple snow white Lamb, and a shadowy Wolf, they are Kindred. Lamb's bow offers a swift release from the mortal realm for those who accept their fate. Wolf hunts down those who run from their end, delivering violent finality within his crushing jaws. Though interpretations of Kindred's nature vary across Lugunica, every mortal must choose the true face of their death."

That was the tale of Kindred, an Endbringer which brought the end to everyone. Anyone who faced Kindred, had the chance to choose their fate. Somewhat beautiful, yet dark. A few seconds of silence fell once she explained _what_ Kindred was. I thought about it myself, and it truly was an impossible choice to make. Yet, I thought, that moment, that if the moment would come, I would have chosen the arrow. Purely, for redemption.

Jens : "I… I see, then what about… Behemoth?"

Those words made Echidna's eyes roll. As if she wasn't awaiting such question. She put her elbows on the table, and grabbed a cup of tea. Then, she blinked her eyes a few times, and a smile rose on her face.

Echidna : "The Endbringer of Echoes, Leviathan. The Endbringer of Screams, Simurgh. The Endbringer of Powers, Behemoth. The Endvringer of Venom, Medusa. The Endbringer of Fate, Kindred. All originate from beyond Lugunica. It's possible that they were brought to Lugunica by Contessa as well, or perhaps someone who worked with her, and brought them from another world. I only know about Eldia, Lugunica and… Well…"

Jens : "There's another one?"

Echidna : "Yes… But it's somewhat controversial to call it a planet… Anyway, The Garden of Eden."

Hearing those words, a chill was send down to my spine. The palms of my hands became sweaty once I heard the name of that planet. "The Garden of Eden", I repeated, as if to reassure that those words were hers. She, with her beautiful yet scary face, nodded.

Jens : "I-I'm from the Garden of Eden… Well, according to some people. Melissa Lestrange is from the Garden of Eden as well!"

Echidna : "That's correct. However, you and your friend aren't the only ones that originate from The Garden of Eden. It's highly rumored that Contessa was one as well. The Washuu King is from the Garden of Eden as well. That makes four, and there are probably one or two more left that I am not sure about."

Jens : "What are those children? You must have some knowledge about the Children of Eden, right? What is that place? What are those children? And… Who even, is Eden?"

The Witch of Greed Echidna took a sip out of the white and gray cup, and placed it back on the table. The circular form of where one could sip the tea, was being touched by the palms of Echidna's hands. Her eyes, that were looking at the cup of tea, were somewhat filled with sorrow. But, she raised them in an instant as soon as I started starring at her creepy, sad looking eyes.

Echidna : "It's a former… planet…."

Then, she opened her gospel again. The Book of Wisdom. She looked down at it, with her eyes giving an expression of melancholy. Looking at her, sitting in that chair and reading a book, she looked like a beautiful long lost young girl. I felt somewhat sorry for her, being caged in this prison-like world. Yet, I didn't show any sympathy. After all, this woman is the kind of monstrosity that would use people.

Her eyes stopped racing from line to line, and closed slowly. She brushed her hair with her right hand, and then slowly placed it on the table. Then, she closed her eyes, raised her head, and looked at me. It was as if I asked something too close to home.

Echidna : "Not many people are religious these days. But those who do, believe in God. God, the Lord and Savior of this world. Who would exterminate all Endbringers, all Fiends and Witches, turned out to be Eden."

I swallowed all the saliva that was in my mouth. That was a lot to take comprehend. After all, there was an actual god among us? That's crazy. No, that's actually ridiculous.

Echidna : "One time, thousands and thousands of years ago, Eden collided with the world of Lugunica. However… Eden turned out not to be our "God", but are "Demon"…"

Jens : "Wait… Do you mean…"

Echidna : "Yes… Eden is the Earth Devil. The one who formed a contract with Emerada Lugnica thousand years ago. The Earth Devil gave the young girl, the first one of Royal Blood, access to the [Truth of This World] and Witch Genes. She, along with Satella, were the only ones with All Witch Genes. However, just like Satella, Emerada was incompatible with the Witch Genes, and lost control. Thus, she died, and all Witch Genes scattered all over the world… Thus, generations and generations of the Witches of Sins were bornーー"

I had to stop her, this was too much to sink in. The Earth Devil…. The Contract of Millenniums Ago…. The Witches of Sin…. Emerada Lugnica…. All these things. I heard of them when the Royal Capital got attacked… But I didn't know the meaning of it all. The Earth Devil, is Eden…

 _"You guys, Jens, Felt… YOU ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE DEVIL! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! EVEN IF IT TAKES THE MY LIFE AND THE LIFE OF MY LADY AND ALL THE CULT MEMBERS! I WILL FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE—"_

 _"The Devil Kingdom of Lugunica"_

 _"I won't die until the Devils of Lugnica have died. Especially Jens, Emilia, Felt and Nathan…"_

 _" You all are, you all are the devils, you all are, makingmemakingmemakingme, singled out as someone pitiful."_

Now I understood it. The moment I thought about all the things that Regulus and Furuta told me, I finally understood it. Realizing this, I felt like I needed to vomit. I fell on the soft grass, and tried to vomit. Yet, no stomach juice was leaving my mouth. I wasn't able to vomit because of the Dream World. But, I still went on. It was horrible to think about.

Echidna : "I assume you figured out the rest? I am very soon… But yes, you are the Son of the Eden."

No, this couldn't be true. It shouldn't be true. I couldn't accept it. I couldn't mentally comprehend the fact, that I am the son of the manifestation of chaos. I am the son of the one who caused everything that was going on. Oh no, I am literally, the descendant of the Devil. I am… I am… I am Jens.

Jens : "No…. That can't be…."

Echidna : "Rest assured. You are the only one left with good intentions. Thus, you can abuse the bloodline of Eden. Your blood, it is combined with an incredible power. You can use that power to reach your goals. However, it won't be easy. Regulus Corneas, Furuta Washuu, The Slaughterhouse Nine, The Witch Cult, The Demi-Human Alliance, The Endbringers, all of them will be waiting for you. They won't just wait until you become stronger, you'll have to become stronger while you're dealing with all of it."

Jens : "Yeah… I know… Thank you, Echidna."

She was right, there was no time to waste. I had to become stronger in the time I had. All of the ones that she mentioned, they were at least S Tier Threats. Well, that's what Tattletale would say plus that's what I heard.

I raised by upper body, and sat down back in the chair. I wiped away all the saliva which was still hanging on my mouth, and looked back at the Witch which was sitting in front of me.

Jens : "So… I have another question."  
Echidna : "I know."

Such a clever response. Fucking bitch.

Jens : "Is Melissa Lestrange, like my sister?"

Echidna : "You would think that, but she isn't. You see, organisms that were born in the Garden of Eden, are not related to each other. It's simply how it is. There's no way to describe it. Of course, you're partly related, but very, very distant."

Jens : "Then what about Eden?"

Echidna : "It's assumed Eden passed away ever since the contract. But, Eden didn't leave Lugunica and Eldia that easily. Eden left scars. Deep ones. She created the Demi-Humans, and caused their discrimination. Eden killed multiple generations of Sword Saints and shed a thousand Dragons. Eden was extremely powerful."

I placed my right hand's palm on my right cheek, and started thinking. Things finally started to make sense. Just now, I finally understood the meaning of Furuta's and Regulus's words. Truly, I was a bad person. However, I still was able to prove myself to the outside world, that I am who I am. Even now, I was able to become that Hero that Emilia would fall in love with, and save her. Whenever it is needed.

Jens : "What about the Planet? What happened to it?"

Echidna : "That planet collided with Eldia. Thus, both planets scattered in a million pieces. You, for example, were born in Eldia, but in an egg of Eden. Thus, you were extremely lucky that people even raised you."

Jens : "I see… Thank you very much Echidna."

Then, a wicked smile rose on her face, and her eyes widened completely. It was as if she was going to attack me, so I raised my body, and stood firmly on my feet. I was ready to grab my sword, and held my sword firmly in my hand.

Echidna : "Why don't you ask something about the Four Great Maidens."

Oh, right. There was a Maiden in the Capital of Lugunica. That woman, with bright cinder eyes, and short black hair. She was together with Neo and Emerald Sustrai. They were members of the Blood Cloud… Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden. She was the first Maiden I ever saw in my life, from what I could remember.

Jens : "What about them?"

Echidna : "It's an old fairy tale. But once upon a time, the young King Jens visited Lugunica for the first time."

The back of my neck started to sweat, along with the palms of my hands. I took a step back, and narrowed my eyes out of confusion, but then… Echidna just continued.

Echidna : "You, the son of the Earth Devil Eden, was gifted an incredible gift. The gift of Magic. You were one of the first Mages in the universe. However, you decided to use your powers wisely."

What did that mean? What did that have to do with the Four Great Maidens? I couldn't think clearly anymore, but I had to listen. I had to keep listening to gain more information from this woman. Thus, against my will, I kept listening to the words of the Witch which was sitting in front of me.

Echidna : "Four young sisters visited your temporary hide out. Spring gave you fruits. Summer gave you warmth. Fall gave you freedom. Winter gave you meditation. Well, thanks to our King being so sweet, he gave the four young girls the ability to use Magic."

Oh no, that couldn't be true. I simply couldn't believe my ears. This woman, the Witch of Greed, tried to claim that I was the one that created the Four Great Maidens, and that I am the origin of Magic? No… This couldn't possibly be true. At the current moment, I was barely capable of using my Yin Magic, so how in the hell could I possibly be the manifestation of Magic back then?

Echidna : "Each young maiden gained her powers from you. Then, you left. You left them behind with a power to explore. The children of those Maidens became Magic Users as well, but not Maidens…. No, Maidens were the strongest of them all. Only those that are left behind in the final thoughts of a Maiden, become the new Maiden. So, theoretically, if Cinder Fall, the current Fall Maiden, would die with Melissa in her final thoughts, Melissa would become the new Fall Maiden."

It was a lot to accept, but I had to. Echidna had no reason to lie about such thing, thus I swallowed again. My mind was racing at an extremely fast pace, and I couldn't even control my train of thought, until suddenly, my messy thoughts were all disturbed by the clap of hands.

The woman which was sitting in front of me, with eyes of void, and hair of snow, clapped her hands, and looked at me, annoyed.

Echidna : "Enough whining about your past mistakes? Well, how about me starting your first trial?"

With a wicked smile scarred on her face, and eyes filled with darkness and excitement, Echidna offered an offer that I could not deny. Yes, my fate was sealed. The next step was decided that right moment.


	53. Chapter 47

Arc 4 - "Eternal Contract"  
Chapter 21 - "――My Reason"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Despite my consciousness being completely sane, and probably more healthier than that of the woman which sat in front of me, it felt as if my mind was being tortured. Thousands of needles being pierced through my brain, or it being completely covered in gasoline and set ablaze. As a matter of fact, none of these examples were the case, but my pain scorned as if my mental state was unstable.

Jens : "You... are letting me go?"

I asked, as this kind of response was unnatural to Echidna's extraordinary behavior. I gently tilted my head to the right, but stared at her dull yet beautiful black eyes.

Echidna : "I am giving you a choice."

Once again, and like always, Echidna had to respond with a clever answer. She moved her hand through her snow white hair, and then placed the cup of tea back on the table. I still was looking right at her face, and once she looked back at me, she raised a brow.

Echidna : "Did I say something weird? I thought I was being nice. Perhaps a new methodology is required for this affairーー"

Jens : "No, it's neither sympathy nor spite that I was questioning, it's just that I don't understand _what_ choice you're giving me. Me having a choice between going away, or staying her and being even more mentally tortured?"

She closed her eyes, raised her hand to cover her mouth, and chuckled. Then, she reassured I was still looking at her by opening her eyes. A wicked smile rose on that beautiful face of hers.

Echidna : "I don't think you quite understand my intention. Rather, the reason why you are here. I am completely neutral Jens. Stay here, and I'll answer all your questions and more."

Her black eyes glistened under the moonlight, as if bestowed by the grace of a beautiful maiden. Still, her beauty wouldn't buy me over. There is nothing that would keep me from Emilia, thus I had to return. I had to go back, take the trials, and if necessary, go back to this place. I would do whatever it would take as long I could keep Emilia safe. That is, honestly, all that mattered to me.

Echidna : "Or go and take your trails, and meet the same fate as so many others. Or..."

Again, her cheeks blossomed red, her eyes widened widely, and her smile rose wickedly. She opened up her arms in excitement, as if to welcome someone she hadn't seen since god knows when.

Echidna : "Accept my Contract, and I will help you through the Trials, through the Royal Election, through the impossible war against Regulus and The Washuu King, find a way on how to defeat the Endbringers, and perhaps even learn more about Contessa and the world."

My fate was sealed, I knew that I was unable to accept Echidna's contract. Minerva told me already, that Echidna was not the person to trust. Either way, I wouldn't have trusted Echidna even if Minerva didn't tell me anything. The moment that I _regained_ myself, I felt more alive than ever. All because Echidna gave me that god damn Tea, still, my choice remains the same. I will not forge a contract with the Witch of Greed Echidna, not now and nevermore.

Still, it was a lot to think about, especially if I would consider her help. After all, I hadn't known this much since our meeting. Echidna had taught me about how the first Four Great Maidens got formed. About Contessa, a woman who scorned our fate. She taught me about the forgotten Endbringers, even about worlds that I am not familiar with. This woman, she was extremely desperate to try and convince me into making a contract. However, I will not fall for her trickery.

I loosened the grip of my fists, as if my rest was reassured, and let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at the sky, and looked and the thousands of unfamiliar constellations that lied in the starry night sky. Then, I lowered my head again, and looked back at the Witch who was sitting in front of me.

Jens : "How do I take the trials?"

She clicked her fingers, and loosened her wicked smile into a genuine one. Then, she closed one eye and slightly tilted her head. It was such a cute pose she made, but the fact that the woman who made the pose was the Witch of Greed, the one who was the Master Trickster and tried to lead me down the path of Trickery, made it less cute.

Echidna : "A small disclaimer is required for this matter. I'm quite incapable of starting the Trials right now, however..."

She grabbed the cup of tea which lied in front of her on the white table, took a sip, and lowered the cup back at the table.

Echidna : "The next time you enter the Tomb of the Sanctuary, your Trial will start. However, you must summon Lewes to actually start the trial. She resides within the Tomb, and without her, you're unable to start it what so ever. So, in other words, I am basically allowing you to take the Trials as soon as you return to the Sanctuary."

Jens : "But I want to take the Trials now."

Echidna : "Don't you want to know how it is going with your Silver-Haired, Amethyst-eyed Half-Witch?"

I clicked my tongue out of great anger, causing to make a dull noise like "Tch!". How could she possibly refer to Emilia in that way? "Half-Witch?", I repeated the disgusting words that Echidna said. Even I, the one who swore to protect her, was disgusted my those words. My loosened hand quickly returned to a firm grip. I tried to pierce the skin of my own palm with the nails, yet it didn't work due to Echidna's Dream World. It appeared that physical injuries and or actual death is something which did not exist here, only mental suffering was the case here.

Echidna : "Yes, Emilia. The Half-Witch, the daughter of the Witch. The one who sealed your fate, and will make you face your demise sooner than ever. Yet, I am able to manipulate that, and perhaps even I, the Witch of Greed, is capable of putting that demise asideーー"

Jens : "Shut the fuck up you bitch!"

I was not able to keep the fury that was flowing through my blood calm. The moment she started to call Emilia that, the moment she started to say that it is Emilia who will be the cause of my end, the moment she _again_ offered her fucking contract, I lost control. It felt as if all the fury and wrath that resided within me had blossomed and descended from the depths of my despair.

Jens : "You don't know the slightest thing about Emilia! You don't know the slightest thing about me! You only fucking care about your self, about knowing things! You don't even care about me, nor my friends. You'll simply run away when things get too hard! I don't fucking want your contract!"

The words that were all stored up within me, and were all declined to come out by my consciousness, flopped out in an angry matter. Once I finished releasing all the anger, I jumped up, raised my body, and looked down at the woman which sat in front of me.

Her pale skinned skin remained pale, her snow white hair which wavered in the wind of the starry night sky, remained the same. Then, her dull, deep, void-like black eyes, remained the same. Then, her face, her beautiful graceful maiden-like face remained the same. All she did, was a single brush through her hair with her pale hand.

Then, I finally realized what I said, and to who I said those words. The infuriating fury which was burning within me, quickly turned into sympathy and sorrow once I looked her deep in the eyes. She showed no emotions, other than sadness. Her smiling lips, quickly turned into a facial expression of melancholy.

Echidna : "ーーYou know, none of those things you said were incorrect. It's true, I only care about self, and don't give a damn about you and your friends. Yes, it's true, I barely know anything about you, or your friends. But, I cannot just stay in a place like this, while there are things to be discovered outside of this world!"

She swung her arm to the rear, and let out a painful speech. She stood up from her chair, and walked towards my direction while she kept talking. Her cheeks, again, blossomed red out of excitement, and her eyes widened, all characteristics to make a point more clear.

Echidna : "With your Authority of Return by Death, with my knowledge, we could neglect whatever obstacle awaits us in the distant future. We could, with the power of my knowledge and Return by Death, find your memories back. We could potentially gain the Dragon Blood, we could kill the Endbringers, we could do whatever we want. Then again, there would be no cause to celebrate or be happy about our Eternal Contract, but imagine all the things we could do. I have no desire to be your best friend forever, or the acquaintance who is your guide through life, but it is what is required for the best outcome. I already told you, the only way to safe Emilia, or the Blue Haired Demon Girl, is to work together. Accept my contract, and I could make whatever future you desire a fact. I, Echidna, the Witch of Greed, the one who scorned the Calamity, could make a dream... a reality."

Jens : "You are right. Those things, all the futures that my selfish heart would desire, they would be in our reach if we would work together. However,"

I turned away from the woman who stood in front of me. Her pitch black dress wavered in the wind, and so did her snow white hair. She, Echidna, stopped her hair from hindering her vision by supporting the hair with her hand.

Jens : "There is no god damn way I'll leave you use me or anyone else! I am who I am, and there are people outside who actually care about me!"

The moment I said those words, Echidna's eyes rolled in annoyance. She crossed her arms, and let out an expression of disappointment.

Jens : "And I promised that I would never leave them! I care too much about my friends outside of this world! Emilia, Nathan, Felt, Otto..."

Echidna : "Then what about Regulus and Furuta? I can already say, without the help of my Book of Wisdom, that the chance of beating them is close to zero. Only by combining forces, only by combining my knowledge with your Authority of Return by Death, will we be able to scorn all the ones that will block our path!"

I clicked my teeth, and didn't look back. No matter what this woman would say, there is no way I could believe her. But then,

A loud, irritating noise pierced through our eardrums, as if glassed shattered into a million pieces. Due to this, both me and Echidna turned to the rear, where another silhouette made an appearance.

Her light blonde hair, her watery blue eyes, and her white and blue clothes that made out the person who isーー Minerva, the Witch of Wrath made an appearance.

Minerva : "Stop! Stop! Stopstopstop! I cannot listen to this ridicule anymore~! Stop leading this kid into trickery Echidna! You promised us to never make this contract a thing, yet you are doing it again!"

The woman known as the Witch of Wrath, who stood there infuriating from inside, descended from shadows and stomped the grounds.

Echidna : "A lower life form like you, lower than even Jens, has no rights of telling me what I can or cannot do. Did you forget your position Minerva? As a matter of fact, the capabilities of humanity is all restricted to the person themselves. Thus, why would I listen, to someone of a lower position, about rights? Jens is the one who can free us from the Sanctuary, yet you are refusing to cooperate? Perhapsー"

Minerva : "I don't care~! We made a vow that we would not get between Jens and his plans, yet you are doing it! You, Me, Typhon, Sekhmet, Carmilla, and Daphne, all of us made a vow!"

Echidna's eyelids lowered, and a wicked smile grew on her pale face. I took two steps back, as I felt quite out of place between these two human. The aura that these women let out was that of some monstrosity that was ready to devour the world. The wicked eyes of Echidna, hungry for knowledge, were enough to incarcerate one's soul. The infuriating wrath which Minerva's body language let out, was that of a fighter that would never give up.

But I, the one who stood at the rear, was just a normal boy. I didn't feel special in any kind of way. Yet, this women talked about me as if I was something greater, even greater than the Witch of Wrath. Truly, it was confusing.

Echidna : "I am following the rules Minerva. Contrary to belief, the rules tell us to not physically interfere, which we are not capable of doing so. However, by forging a contract with Jens, we could neglect those rules, and walk freely on the surface of reality."

Minerva : "Still! I won't allow it! I won'twon'twon'twon'twon't allow! Stop leading people in trickery!"

The light headed woman which stood next to me, ranting towards the Witch of Greed, her eyes glistened in tears that were overflowing her cute face.

Jens : "Guys stop!"

I tried to stop them by telling them so, but all I got were the two of them, looking at me with their beautiful eyes. Again, I felt out of place in this place. The two of them talked about a promise that I could not remember, thus that was the first thing I questioned.

Jens : "What... promise are you talking about?"

Minerva : "Tch!"

The Witch of Wrath formed fists out of her gentle, unscratched hands, and looked away. She made a dull noise by clicking her teeth together, and looked away.

Echidna : "We are not allowed to tell you anything about that promise. Even forging a contract with me, wouldn't neglect such promise."

Jens : "I see... Well, stop fighting for fuck sake!"

Then, the beautiful maiden tilted her head slightly while looking at me, as if I said something out of the ordinary.

Echidna : "I don't see any physical interference that was caused by a conflict between me and Minerva. This is a mere reminder that Minerva forgot her place."

Jens : "I don't care. Stop this conflict. You won't get anything out of it, as I won't accept your contract what so ever."

A smile rose on Echidna's face, a wicked smile as a matter of fact. Her eyes widened widely, and her cheeks blossomed red. Confused as ever, I looked at Minerva, who with shocked eyes looked at Echidna.

Echidna : "So you have made your decision... I see..."  
Minerva : "ECHIDNA NO!"

The Witch of Wrath took a big step towards Echidna, and tried to jump on her. But before I could realize what happened, my consciousness stagnated in mere darkness. Everything around me started to grow jaded, as if I was getting pushed, being pulled, as if my soul was being unraveled. Everything shattered right before my eyes. Darkness overwhelmed Echidna's Dream World, and before I knew it, there was nothing but darkness.

There was nothing. I was embraced by nothingness. Pure darkness embraced my body, and it felt as if I was going to be engulfed by the shadows. I didn't know what was happening. However, in the far distant, in the abyss of the darkness, I saw a single light. The light chimed, and grew stronger. I raised my hand, and tried to touch it, but right before I could come in contact with the light, a scary, dark voice echoed in my skull.

Echidna : "I'll see you once you enter the Tomb again."

Right that moment, my consciousness trembled in mere shadows.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Returning from the darkness that I descended from, I tried to open my eyes. Mossy stone bricks and cracked stone, that's all that lied in front of my eyes. As soon as I realized that I was looking at the ceiling, I raised my back, and looked around. I found myself, again, back at the Tomb of the Sanctuary. This was the place where I and Furuta talked regarding the future, which didn't brighten my day. I had a small head ache, and felt a little bit dizzy because I raised my body too quickly. Thus, I leaned my right shoulder against the wall. Before I could realize it, the dizziness and the head ache vanished. That right instant, I moved forward.

I walked down the same path which I followed when I entered the sanctuary, and after a few minutes, there was a dead end. I looked up, as there was light coming in from the entrance. I looked at the palm of my hand, and summoned the spear which I used to teleport myself. Thousands of sparking lights collided with each other in the palm of my hand, and in the matter of seconds, those scattering sparks became a physical weapon. I held the spear firmly in my hand. I put the spear behind my back, and then threw it with all the power that I had as high as possible.

The spear collided with the solid surface of the stairs that were at the entrance of the Tomb, thus I teleported to that exact location. I grabbed my spear, and entered my battle stance, as I was quite unsure what would happen once I would leave the Sanctuary.

I looked around me, but the scene remained nearly the same as from what I could recall. In the distance, I saw Emilia sitting on her knees, healing a woman that I wasn't familiar with. Next to Emilia, there was Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. Behind the two of them, there was Frederica Baumann talking to Ram. Two men I wasn't acquainted with were talking in front of the entrance of the Sanctuary, and Tattletale stood next to them. Then, I saw Angel, who stood right beside Melissa Lestrange, who was working on the wounds of Nathan Harmonia.

I walked down the stairs, and the moment I stepped on the solid surface of the ground, everyone turned their faces towards me. Never in my life had I seen this amount of happiness in people's hearts. Truly, it warmed my heart.

Emilia : "J...Jens!"

Emilia, the one who I swore to protect, rose from her knees, and ran towards me. However, right once she came close to Tattletale and the two men, she stopped running. Placing her hand on her chest, she looked rather worried than happy like two seconds ago.

Jens : "What's... Going on?"

I tried to ask the most common question as possible, but even that didn't calm Emilia. Tattletale turned towards Emilia.

Tattletale : "It's alright. You can come as well."

Those simple, meaningless words that Tattletale spoke out made a smile blossom on Emilia's cute face. Then, everyone else, except for Emilia, Tattletale and the two men, turned their faces back to business, as if there was something very important going on. I walked towards the two men, Tattletale and Emilia and looked them in the eyes.

The first man was a rather tall person, with clothes out of the ordinary. I felt somewhat intimidated standing in front of him. He looked like an iconic superhero from comics. His short brown hair wasn't a noticeable feature of men, it was rather ordinary. His actual eyes were not able to be seen, because of the eye mask which was in front of them. All that was able to be seen was a powerful person, with a skin-tight white and blue outfit.

Then, the second person. His eyes were crimson red, and his hair gray black. He had a rather pretty face for a man with slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Jens : "...Do I know the two of you?"

The first man took a step forward, and then, before I could notice it, he was kneeling down. He closed his eyes, and raised his voice.

Legend : "My name is Legend, first in command of the Wardens. I, like Tattletale, have abandoned the Wardens in order to protect the one who I held dear, which is you."

He spoke in a heroic matter, yet his voice was somewhat unfitting to his appearance. According to the man in front of me, Legend, he is like Tattletale. Which means, he isn't my enemy anymore. However, I was still confused regarding the First in Command title. Did that mean he was from Eldia, working within the Wardens?

Jens : "You... are from Eldia?"

Perhaps it was quite stupid to talk about a whole different world this casually with people I wasn't familiar with. In an instant, the man raised his face towards me, and raised his body right after. He was a head taller than me, and looked down at me. Then, the man next to him widened his eyes slightly.

Legend : "Did Echidna tell you about _that_?"  
? : "Oh... great."

Legend asked me something, and the other man rolled his eyes while he said that. There was nothing to hide from these people, as it appeared that they were my allies, thus I spoke out the truth.

Jens : "Y-Yeah…"

I stuttered, as I was still recovering from the Dream World to Reality. Well, in reality, the two were not that different. I felt exactly the same as in the Dream World of Echidna, exactly as in the Tomb of the Sanctuary, but some bits were slightly different. Now that I walked down upon the surface of the world with the new me, with my Gate completely healed by Minerva, I felt alive.

Though, as I spoke out in confirmation of Legend's question, he made a face out of concern, and looked at the other man. I looked at the other man, with hair of darkness and eyes of dull crimson, the man looked down at me and smiled.

? : "'sup pipsqueak."

His mature and manly voice was somewhat fitting to his character. His learn character and his basic clothes were somewhat noticeable for a person like him.

Jens : "Sorry, but who are you."

Qrow : "Qrow Branwen is the name. I am Raven's younger brother and a former member of Team STRQ."

I tilted my head slightly out of confusion. I hadn't seen Raven Branwen in a long time, thus I had to think hardly on how she looked like. Though, that woman's appearance was scorned on my mind, as she played a major role when Furuta attacked the mansion of Roswaal. And… Now that I thought about it, it wasn't quite a surprise that this man was related to that woman. Actually, they looked quite similar. In addition to that, a former member of Team STRQ… Those words left me in confusion once again.

Jens : "STRQ…? I assume RQ stands for Raven and Qrow, but what about the former two?"

Legend : "Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. The former was the mother of Ruby Rose, and the latter is the father of Yang Xiao Long. However, Summer Rose passed away after her final mission, and Taiyang is currently working and operating at the combat institute of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica."

Right, it felt like I heard something like that before already. Perhaps Ram once explained me back in the days, but I couldn't quite remember when or why. Anyway, I placed the palm of my hand on my forehead and started thinking. I needed to think regarding what to do now. I couldn't simply go back in the Tomb already. Echidna, the Witch of Greed told me that I would fail the first Trial what so ever if I would return instantly. I couldn't doubt those words, as I took them very, very literal.

Tattletale : "Jens. What happened?"

I raised my face, and looked at the woman who asked the question. Tattletale, Lisa Wilbourn, who stood in front of me and formed a face of genuine concern. Her outfit though, her lavender purple and black outfit was scratched and shred, as if she got caught up in a serious fight. Speaking of which, as I looked around, everyone was in a miserable state. Ram's maid outfit was destroyed, just like Frederica's, Nathan was unconscious, Emilia's arms were covered in blood, something happened.

Jens : "That can wait. What happened to you all?"

Now that I looked around, I noticed that two of the Emilia camp were missing. Meili Portroute disappeared since the Crusade against Greed, thus I assumed she already passed away. Though, Otto Suwen and Garfiel Tinsel were nowhere to be seen.

Jens : "Where are Otto and Garfiel? Are they alright?"

Tattletale : "We fought against the Damsel of Distress, but I lost track of where they were. My Semblance wasn't able to guess their exact location, and I couldn't find any traces of their fight."

Jens : "The Damsel of Distress? I thought she was imprisoned after Emilia and Puck dealt with her? What even happened while I was gone? The Witch of Greed told me that the time I spend in the Tomb wouldn't effect reality, but it seems I was gone for over an hour!"

The man in the skin-tight suit frowned his pretty face. His eyes narrowed, as if to pierce the sky, he growled and clenched his teeth.

Legend : "That woman is still a liar. You were gone for around an hour indeed."

Qrow : "Calm the fuck down, shall we? Jens."

I looked at the man with slight stubble along his jawline grabbed a flask out of his gray dress shirt. Based on the flask, I assumed there was alcohol in it. I slightly tilted my head once more, as I was somewhat confused why he would drink alcohol in a place like this, especially under these circumstances. I raised my face slightly as the man spoke out my name.

After he took a sip of the flask, his face frowned, thus confirmed that it was indeed alcohol which resided within the flask. The man then sighed, and looked at me. His face expressed a tired expression. Though, I was easily able to tell that the man which stood in front of me, was really freakin' drunk.

Qrow : "Ya didn't quite miss anythin' important. The Clown though, Roswaal L Mathers got away. Emerald Sustrai, the one in association with the Blood Cloud, and apparently in association with Roswaal and the Washuu King also disappeared."

Tattletale : "Then, the Damsel of Distress and Adam Taurus. Yes, we did indeed imprison her when we entered the Sanctuary. However, someone or something freed her from her Magical Prison, presumably Adam Taurus. He was the one who was at the Crusade against Masquerade during the Royal Ceremony. He fought against Yang, Weiss and Blake, but lost apparently, yet is as well, no where to be seen."

Legend : "That said, the Blood Hunter Elsa Granhiert is also gone, and she left no traces of herself in the Sanctuary. It is a disgusting thing which I am about to say, but I assume they are retreating for the time being, and will return once it's their turn."

Again, a lot of information. At this point, I was quite used to the "Question Everything You Learn" method. Though, there was no thing to question as the three of them spoke out what happened. I looked at the sky, and simply hoped that Otto Suwen and Garfiel Tinsel were safe… But there is no way that I can just go take the Sanctuary Trials while they are gone. That's simply beyond my actions and what I am capable of.

Jens : "I see― hmpf!"

Suddenly, without expecting such comfort what so ever, Emilia's arms embraced me in sympathy. As she hugged me without me expecting it, I fell down on the ground and collapsed.

Emilia : "Idiot!"

However, I did not expect such a response. Still, she was hugging me. I pushed her away slightly but was still sitting on my knees. As I looked at Emilia's beautiful face, her eyes glistened as they were completely overflown by tears, and engulfed by her beautiful silver hair which swayed in the wind.

Emilia : "You left me all alone! You told me everything would be alright! But we nearly died! How could you! You… You… Liar!"

A piercing void embraced my heart, and left it with a scar. I was basically unable to say anything what so ever. Those words left me with a speechless expression as I was still starring at her face as if she was the one that stole my heart.

I looked around, and noticed Tattletale, Legend and Qrow both looking away with a sad face. As a matter of fact, I almost forgot that they were standing next to us. To be honest, this wasn't quite a pretty place to stand, so I gently requested for a moment for just me and Emilia.

Jens : "Tattletale, Legend, Qrow… Mind giving us a minute."

Without a response, they nodded and turned around. They walked towards the other members of the Camp while they were starring at me and the crying Emilia. Their eyes all stared at me, as if they were thinking I said something wrong, which I did not. Ram's facial expression in particular was the scariest. She looked at me as if she was ready to choke me to death. However, that could wait. For now, I needed to calm Emilia down.

Jens : "Emilia… I am sorry! I didn't mean to leave you here just to worry. Like I already told you, I would return, and look! I am here! Probably more sane than ever before!"

Emilia : "Quit the talk! I worried so much!"

Her tears streamed down to her chin, and scattered on the surface of the soil. Her beautiful amethyst eyes that glistened in the sunshine and the overflowing tears, left me breathlessly. Then, her silver hair which was being swayed by the gentle wind, left my body motionless.

Jens : "I know… And I am sorry… I didn't want to leave you just to worry. It is me who needs to take the Trials. It's just me who can take the Trials after all."

Emilia : "STOP LYING!"

The long lashed bordering her eyes trembled as I tried to calm her down. She punched the soil with her pale-skinned yet gentle hands. Out of all that she could have said, that was the last thing I expected from Emilia.

Emilia : "You are just a Liar! Why can't you just tell me why? It was me who was supposed to take the Trial. I am the Royal Election Candidate who is supposed to rule the Kingdom. I am the one who should take the risks. It's me who should protect her friends and Camp Members from fiends and distress. Then tell me―― Why are you the one who is protecting me? Just… Why!"

Jens : "Because I love you."

Seeing her frozen right in front of me, with even her thoughts ground to a halt, my cheeks slightly softened. It wasn't a relief, and certainly not a ridicule. If one must give it a name, it'd have to be nostalgia. I hadn't said those words in a long time… But now had to be the time.

So nostalgic that I wanted to shout out everything inside myself, alongside everything that she wanted to hear.

Jens : "I love you! I love you, love you, love you, so much that I can't help myself but love you!"

Emilia : "W-What're you… saying, all of a sudden….?"

Jens : "I love your super-pretty silver hair, I love your amethyst eyes and how they look like jewels when they're wet, I super-love your voice and how I get dreamy just from hearing it, and there's your slender long legs and your fair-white skin, and our crazy-ideal height difference, and the face that just being with you makes my heart race uncontrollably, and all of it makes me fall head-over-heels in love with you! I love you soooo much Emilia!"

I grabbed Emilia's hand, just to make it even more clear.

Her beautiful and oh so special eyes, her silver hair that could make one breathless, everything about her was perfect. I am sure that I am not the only one who loves her, but she is the only one who can't love herself. All she needs to understand is that she's amazing the way she is.

Emilia : "――"

Adrenaline pumping, my forehead started to sweat, and I was pretty sure my cheeks blossomed crimson red. Actually, I think my entire face turned red the moment I grabbed her soft hand. Still, she was crying, and made a face out of sorrow. I had to make it even more clear, this wasn't enough.

Jens : "I love how dedicated you are, and it's adorable how you put your best into everything, I admire how fervent you get for other people's sakes, and the way you disregard yourself makes me feel like I just can't leave you alone, and nothing would make me happier than to be able to watch all of your expressions and all of your emotions from here at your side… that's what I've always felt. Thus, I am so sorry for even leaving you alone for a second… Just like when Regulus Corneas took you from me, I saved you. This will be no different, I will never leave you in a dangerous situation! I will not allow anyone to hurt you! Because… You are the one who stole my heart y'know"

I winked. But I kind of cringed at myself for telling all this. Actually, now that I think about all of this. This was the first time we shared our actual emotions with each other. Surely, we told each other we like each other, though she didn't understand. Now that she was angry at me, was the perfect moment to tell her how I feel.

Emilia : "Back when Regulus Corneas took me… You were not angry?"

Jens : "Never!"

Emilia : "Now that you took the trials, instead of me… You are not angry?"

Jens : "No!"

Emilia : "The fact that I can't understand love… You aren't angry?"

Jens : "Of course not!"

Emilia : "I see."

Tears stopped flowing, hair stopped being swayed, as if time's flow got disturbed by those powerful questions. Yet, I still held her hand in mine firmly. I looked at her, and didn't lose her out of my sight. To me, Emilia was all that I cared about. She was my reason to believe. She was my reason to exist. She…

Emilia : "You're not… Angry at me. ――You won't… even get angry at me."

Her voice was quite, hoarse and trembling. By the time I furrowed my brows in astonishment, it was already too late. Looking down, biting her lip, Emilia's eyes opened wide. Tears welled under her eyelids as she tried to keep them from spilling once again.

Emilia : "Why… can't you be angry."

Jens : "Emilia please…"

Emilia : "I did something selfish… didn't I? I did something that distressed you, didn't I? I disappeared without saying a word, and I worried you, didn't I? I made you anxious, wondering if I'd run away… that's the sort of thing I did, wasn't it? And when someone does that to you, shouldn't you be angry? Or aren't you like that, Jens?"

Nothing that Emilia could do would make me angry. All that infuriated me, was the fact that just now I realized how unnatural my behavior was towards Emilia. I lowered my face towards the ground as emotions started to get the better of me. I didn't cry, I wasn't angry, I wasn't actually really sure what kind of face I was making. Was I sad? Was I disappointed? Was I destressed?

Emilia : "Why aren't you angry….? You're not angry… because you never expected anything from me in the first place, right? You saw how I failed, but you're still being kind to me…. Because you aren't even disappointed in me, right? Because you never thought I could do anything… Right? That's how it is, right!?"

Perhaps those were the fears that Emilia had always harbored, but was never able to voice, like a darkness wallowing in the depths of her heart. Just the thought of this made me nauseous.

Jens : "No! You don't understand in the slightest! I… I just love you… Is it really that bad to do something out of kindness…?"

I raised my face, and looked at her shocked expression. Just like her, I was defiled by the anxiety and the overflowing of emotions. I raised my right hand which was holding hers, and looked at her.

Jens : "I… I just love you!"

Emilia : "You're lying!"

I spewed forth all my emotions in desperation, only for Emilia to shout over me. How much of a detour did I once take just to voice these very feelings? How many obstacles had I overcome just for the sake of conveying those words to her? These confessions of love, thrown around so much that they begin to feel cheap, were all my truest sentiments, fused with the whole of my being, seeing through every portion of my very own soul.

Jens : "I am not lying! I love you! But how about you tell me what you feel about me for once! All you've ever given me is insinuations! Do you have any idea how much it jolts my heart every time you make those cute expressions and it seems like there's hope?! Stop messing with me and be real for fucking once!"

Emilia : "I-I am not messing with you what so ever! I-I'm just being normal, stop saying weird things! I have so many things to think about right now and I'm facing such serious problems, and you're asking me how I feel about you…. I can't think about those kind of things! Stop it! Stop bullying with me!"

Jens : "Who's bullying who here!? It's you! You're the one bullying me!"

Emilia : "No! Stop! You're bullying me and it's just you Jens!"

Without a shred of any kind of logic, it was a clash of emotions.

Like two children throwing tantrums showering insults at each other, me and Emilia loudly asserted our perspective feelings. Our voices echoed through the hollow, square of the village, shattering the long silence that'd existed since the creation of the Sanctuary. The intensity of our argument could practically slap the Tomb's sleeper awake, with the two of us raggedly panting as we guided our fruitless quarrel towards its conclusion.

Emilia : "I can't trust anything you say anymore! Do you realize that!? You're simply a liar! You broke your promise about your return, and then you just show up in front of me again like nothing happened….. Y-You thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you?!"

Jens : "Quit putting a drama scene all of a sudden! Everyone is listening to us! Aren't you embarrassed to act like an emotional child?!"

Emilia : "I shouldn't have to hear this from a promise-breaking liar!"

Jens : "Me breaking my promise has nothing to do with this for fuck sake!"

Emilia's cheeks blushed with fury as I callously tried to sidestep the issue. So overwhelmed by emotions that she couldn't even speak, Emilia took several ragged breaths before finally wrenching out the words,

Emilia : "You promised that everything would be alright while you were gone… Why didn't you keep your promise…? Nathan nearly died, Yang nearly lost her life, Blake is injured, Otto and Garfiel are still nowhere to be seen… even I almost died if it wasn't for Legend… Why did you make a promise you couldn't keep?!"

Jens : "Just so you could fucking rest for once! Don't you realize how stressed you are all the time? We are currently in a War against Time! We barely have time to make decisions. We need to make our steps through out this adventure. Why don't you just simply understand that YOU are the reason why I am here? YOU are the reason why I wake up every morning. YOU are the reason why I want to risk my life!"

Finally, with such words leaving my mouth, she crawled back a little bit. Her eyes frowned a little bit. Not out of fury, but because she was shocked. She placed her hands on chest, and then gently breathed out.

Emilia : "I… I just can't understand. You're going through hell… just for me. But I never did anything for you. It was me who was supposed to take the Trials of the Sanctuary, yet you went there yourself. It was me who was supposed to save the civilians of the Capital, yet it was you. I haven't done anything worth noticing, yet you are the one gives me goosebumps. You are the one… I… I…"

Jens : "Just tell me Emilia… You can do it…"

Emilia : "I just… want you to be the one that I will come to love someday."

Finally, with such words leaving her mouth, my consciousness was shaken. As if the sky became clear, as if all wounds on my body got healed, as if all void and darkness was enlightened by such words, a smile scarred on my face.

Jens : "I am sorry for breaking that promise… I won't make a promise I cannot keep, not now and nevermore."

Emilia : "――Ha…Ha… You dummy!"

The last thing I saw was a smiling Emilia, with in the corner of her eyes tears, and her cheeks bright red, who sat on her knees in front of me. The moment Emilia spoke out those words, that right moment she jumped towards at me. She opened up her arms, placed her white maiden-like fingers on my cheeks.

I was unsure what was going on. Was she going to stretch my cheeks out of anger? Was she going to punch me in the face? I closed my eyes and frowned my brows out of fear. But when I opened my eyes, I saw Emilia closing her eyes. Her gentle, maiden-like lips approached mine, and before I could comprehend why this was happening, we kissed.


	54. Chapter 48

**Re;Kingdom, Starting a Life with Amnesia From Zero  
Arc 4 – "Eternal Contract" – Sanctuary Arc  
Chapter 48 – "Each Gives Perspective"**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Gently pushing my lips away from hers, my entire face turned red the moment I opened my eyes widely. A moment ago, while I was still questioning the path I walk, I wasn't sure what to do. But now, as I looked in Emilia's amethyst deep eyes, I saw a woman worth risking my life for. Her beautiful maiden-like skin was that one of a princess. Her silky yet soft silver hair was that of a maiden. I devoted my entire heart to protect this woman.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she started to blush. The moment I saw this happen, the same happened to me. Our first kiss was right now, the moment when we needed to keep going forward and proceed our plans. Somewhat ironic, wasn't it?

Emilia : "I-I'm sorry…"

She stuttered at her unnecessary apology. Her amethyst eyes gazed aside, away from me. Thus, I grabbed the palms of her hands, and placed them on mine.

Jens : "Don't apologize! That was cute!"

Fuck. In the name of god, what was I even saying? As I spoke out those words, I looked like a Christmas tree. My entire face turned from pale to red to pale once again! I felt somewhat nauseous as I thought about what I said. I simply hoped that Emilia didn't think as weird about me as I did.

Emilia : "R-Really…?"

Jens : "Y-Yeah… Emilia I am seriously sorry. It was never my intention to leave you here, just to worry! Please, I really hope you can forgive me."

Her face turned into that of concern. Did I say something wrong? Or perhaps did something stumble on her mind? Either way, there was something on her mind suddenly. However, I refused myself from asking, thus awaited a response.

She placed her right hand on her chest, blinked and raised her face towards me. Opening her beautiful jewel-like amethyst eyes, they shined. Her hair was swayed by the gentle wind, and then,

Emilia : "I cannot be angry at you all the time… I am sorry for saying what I said. Let's put that aside, and continue with our mission."

Those words brightened my mood drastically. As soon as I was able to tell myself that Emilia's words were part of reality, I raised my body and reached out my hand towards Emilia to help her stand up. Accepting my offer, I pulled her and the two of us stood there, standing at the entrance of the Sanctuary.

This moment, just standing next to her, looking in her eyes while holding her hand, it felt natural. Despite the conversation between me and Emilia being somewhat questionable, this revelation felt natural. Everything about it, all was natural.

Jens : "I will protect you. Even in the darkest of times, even when the world doesn't accept you, I will be there to guide you. This time, I promise it. I swear!"

A genuine smile appeared on Emilia's face, and was followed by a cute laugh. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her other hand as she giggled. There was nothing for me to do, but smile back at her. Her laugh was precious, her appearance was unique, everything was perfect.

Soon after, while still holding each other's hands, we turned towards the group. Both our facial expressions strained from the thought that our friends got hurt. It was a matter of who will talk first to start a new conversation, yet none of us spoke. Instead, I walked forward towards the group. I released my hand from Emilia's, and approached the group.

Legend, Tattletale and Ram approached me, while Emilia sat back on her knees next to Nathan Harmonia, and started healing him. She raised his t-shirt and touched his muscular abs. The moment her gentle fingers came in contact with his abs, a light green light shined from her hands. The next moment I noticed she was healing, I turned my face back towards the three persons who stood in front of me.

Ram : "I didn't intend to get my hopes up, but you've returned without having completed the first trial. You truly are a pathetic person. It's a reckless move to return without accomplishments."

I had not expected a different kind of "Welcome Back" from Ram. She remained the same what so ever. Yet, something deep inside me scorched the moment she talked. I started thinking about the words that Echidna told me. About the two Demon Sisters being unable to be one what so ever until Gluttony would be defeated, or until I would accept Echidna's contract. Just that thought made my heart ache. Yet, I didn't say anything. Instead, I strained my smile the moment Ram spoke.

Legend : "Do not fault Jens' circumstances. As a matter of fact, the Trials can only be taken when the Sun has set. Thus, even Emilia-sama would have been incapable of taking the Trials as for right now."

Jens : "That's not exactly the case Legend. The Witch of Greed offered me to take the First Trials whenever I want."

Tattletale : "What does she want in return?"

In an instant, Tattletale asked as a response to my given information. The way Tattletale asked that, it felt as if she knew that Echidna wanted to forge a Contract with me. Was this the power of her Semblance?

Jens : "What do you mean?"

Tattletale : "Echidna is known as a pretty skilled deceiver, I doubt she would act like that out of kindness, correct? She must either know about you, or you have something which she wants. Which of those two may it be?"

It wasn't her Semblance, it was simply Echidna's reputation, great. Though, while thinking about it, I wasn't quite able of telling them why Echidna wanted to forge a contract with me, as that would result into me mentioning Return by Death, and I hadn't mentioned it in a long time. I didn't want to be embraced by Satella's shadowy hands, nor did I want to feel that pain ever again. Thus,

Jens : "She knows something about me… There is a lot that I learned from her. However, based on the information given, Echidna wants to wander this world again, and she said that I am required for her to walk down the path of reality. However, I know that Echidna isn't the person that one is able to trust with ease, thus I refused. However, she still offered me various kind of things so I would consider it. She really is a good manipulator, somewhat scary."

Tattletale placed the palm of her right hand on her cheek and started thinking. She expressed a thoughtful face, and mumbled something like "So that's the case huh…"

Ram : "Then again, we are facing various obstacles as for right now. That damn clown hasn't shown his face since his disappearance. The fuckin' Jester Furuta hasn't shown his face either."

Jens : "About that…"

I completely forgot to tell everyone. I talked with Furuta on my way to Echidna's dream world, but I hadn't told anyone.

Jens : "Furuta… It was indeed Elis Rose Evergarden, Masquerade, and probably even more people. I met him while approaching the Tomb's entrance. We talked a bit, but no physical conflicts what so ever. I suppose he left the Tomb while you all were fighting the others."

Legend : "The Washuu King… While I was making my way to grant my assistance to the Emilia Camp at the Sanctuary, I came in contact with Furuta Washuu. I didn't have the slightest chance to defeat him what so ever. He slaughtered me, but I survived. I suppose he spared me, but I haven't got the slightest clue as for why."

Tattletale : "A crazy motherfucker like Furuta probably saw something fun in you. Not literally, but I assume that that psycho wants to keep it somewhat entertaining for him. Because, I mean… He has enough power to slaughter us all if he wanted to. It's simply the fact that he needs Jens, and perhaps others within the Emilia Camp."

As I listened to the words of Tattletale, they finally started to make some sense. She was right in fact. Furuta is by far the most powerful person I have met so far, excluding Reinhard van Astrea, as I haven't seen his ultimate power. Though, indeed, why would Furuta spare Legend if it would mean getting rid of one of many obstacles? A "Traitor" within the Wardens, that's one of many things Furuta would want to avoid, yet he spared Legend, and now our Camp grows even stronger. There has to be a meaning behind those actions.

Ram : "You're making a very complicated face, you fool. Is there something you're hiding from us?"

Jens : "Huh?"

I raised my face in an instant. I didn't realize I was thinking that loudly, as apparently Ram noticed that I was thinking very deeply.

Jens : "I am unsure if these are the people that should know about what Echidna had told me. Maybe Qrow and Emilia should be here as well?"

Legend : "For now, I'll assume she has told you plenty, thus everyone should be here that you think are necessary to know. Though do not forget, our goal is right in front us, by telling the people who shouldn't know, it can become one's weakness."

Jens : "W-What does that even mean?"

Tattletale : "Example, if Echidna had told you something about the Garden of Eden. Do you really think Melissa could use that kind of information right now? Nathan almost died few minutes ago, and if she would learn something about the Garden of Eden right now, she would be devastated."

Clever as ever, Tattletale knew to what extend the information was that Echidna provided me with. Tattletale's Semblance was something that I couldn't comprehend that easily. But, she was right. Melissa had enough stuff to worry about, thus I changed my mind in a switch. Instead, it would be Weiss, Blake, Yang, Legend, Qrow, Tattletale and Emilia that should know about the news.

Jens : "Ram."

Ram : "I will not leave this conversation right now. You must have learned something about Rem, is that right?"

I swallowed the saliva that resided inside my mouth. I didn't quite know what to say, other than "Yeah."

Then, that right moment, Ram placed the palm of her hand on her forehead and sighed in exhaustion. Then, she swung her hand spoke out.

Ram : "Whatever, go on and talk. My "so-called" sister can wait apparently."

Without being able to say anything, I simply stood there. I tilted my head slightly in confusion to why Ram was so casual about her Sister Rem. She approached Frederica, and started a conversation with her. I sighed in relief, but the next moment I tried to turn my sight back on Tattletale, she was gone.

Looking around, I noticed her, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Emilia approaching me a few meters on my right. Without my decisive words, Tattletale already knew who I wanted for this kind of Long Awaited Talk.

However, before I was able to say anything, before I was able to clarify any kind of confusion, a woman with long black hair and eyes of amber approached me. Her cat-ears were adorable, but the glimmer in her eyes was somewhat to be afraid of.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Jens : "Blake Belladonna, correct?"

She looked down, down to the ground, but the moment I spoke out her name, she raised her face in excitement, as if my recognition was enough to satisfy her eternal desire for something unknown. She tilted her head slightly, and her eyes started to tear up.

Blake : "I… I am sorry."

The first words this woman told me were that for an apology, magnificent. Again, I was unsure why she apologized, but I didn't say anything, not yet. I wanted to hear Blake's full story.

Blake : "I am sorry for running away… I am sorry for joining the enemy… I am… I am weak."

Jens : "I suppose you know about my Amnesia, correct?"

She nodded. As she nodded, tears dropped from the corners of her eyes, and landed on the soil. It was weird to say, but seeing her crying was somewhat adorable. She was worried so much for this apology, even though I have no clue what it is about.

Jens : "Your past deeds are forgiven. Just remember that what counts is what awaits."

Blake : "You… You aren't even angry for me joining The Demi-Human Alliance Side…? Adam's side?"

As I stared in her amber eyes, I shook my head. The man named Adam I know was the one at the Crusade against Masquerade. He hadn't shown his ultimate power what so ever, thus I wasn't sure who he was. All that I knew is that he was a member of the Blood Cloud, and now knew that he was a member of the Demi-Human Alliance.

It's kind of ironic that it was today that I learned about the Demi-Human Alliance, about the Slaughterhouse Nine, about the Endbringers, and I already know more than the average person in Lugunica. Truly, today is a mess. My head somewhat aches, but it wasn't a choice to stop. Whatever would happen, I'll force myself to keep going forward. Stopping isn't a possibility as for now.

Jens : "L-Like I said, everything is fine Blake. I want to hear more about you, about any of you all later. But as for now, our goal is the same. We need to stop the one's that are attacking the Sanctuary, and succeed the Trials. Tattletale, what about the civilians?"

Tattletale : "Everyone got evacuated to the Mansion of Roswaal. Ram passed down her keys to me, and I gave them to one of the citizens. They'll be safe there, for sure. I doubt Roswaal will go and count his Holy Coins while we are busy taking the Trials, right?"

Legend : "Enough chit chatting, right? Jens"

As he called out my name loud and clearly. I turned my face towards his. His face was one meter away from mine, yet it felt way closer. It felt as if he was about to kiss me. Thus, I stepped back a little bit. It wasn't just that which was intimidating, it was his muscular manly physique which I lacked.

Legend : "What did you learn? What information did you gain from this meeting with the Witch of Greed?"

I took a deep breath, and tried to bring my mind and consciousness together. It was a lot to tell at once. Then, I sighed. I opened my once and looked at everyone, and locked my vision on Legend's extremely serious face. Of all people that were here, together, caring about someone like me, Legend was the one who was the most strained and tense.

Jens : "Well… I learned about Lugunica and Eldia. As well about the collision with Eden."

As I talked, I already saw Qrow Branwen grabbing the same flask as before. He took a sip, and swept away the remaining alcohol on his lips and facial hair. Then, Tattletale placed her finger on her cheek, a true "Listener" expression, if I may say so.

Jens : "Echidna told me that it was this woman named Contessa who created a portal from Eldia to Lugunica. Since then, thousands if not millions of people have traveled from Eldia to Lugunica, but if I remember correctly not the other way around. Team RWBY was one of those people, right?"

Weiss : "Yeah…"

Jens : "Well, then there was this story about the Four Maidens."

As if I confessed something, Legend widened his eyes drastically, and then turned towards Qrow, who sighed in annoyance. Still rather confused, I looked Tattletale who was rubbing her chin with her right hand, expressing a thoughtful face.

Tattletale : "Such information was already public knowledge to those affiliated with Eldia. You told most of the Wardens your former deeds."

Jens : "Most of the Wardens?"

I repeated, or rather demanding an clarification regarding what she said just now. Were the Wardens I didn't like, or perhaps were not good enough to know the truth? The latter would be pretty obnoxious of me.

Legend : "Only those of trust. In the darkest times of history, we have encountered Wardens becoming thugs, or even join the enemy. All the training you provided us, was thrown into the fray, and taken for granted."

That made sense, yet was somewhat shallow. Though, I could understand why I did so. I don't know the circumstances I was as of that moment, but if it would mean to prevent betrayers, I get it.

Jens : "I see. But then, once again, what about the Artifacts… or the Relics, however Echidna called it. The things that only The Maidens have access to. What are they about?"

Pushing Blake and Weiss aside, Qrow walked forward while taking another sip out of his flask. I hadn't seen him this drunk, not that I knew him that long.

Weiss : "Hmpf!"

Walking as if possessed, eyes rolling around and expressing confusion, he pointed his finger towards me while slowly narrowing his eyes.

Qrow : "Those are the Artifacts _we_ need to find. They will lead us another step towards our goal."

The last words of the drunk man echoed in my mind. "Our Goal", he said. Such words were unable to be understand for me. I barely understand who my enemy is, and barely know what to do against them. Regulus Corneas, Furuta Washuu, The Gluttony Sin Archbishops, The Lust Sin Archbishop, or maybe even Raven Branwen, they were all dangerous as hell, and nowhere close to be killed by me.

Still, as I placed that aside for now, I questioned another thoughts that was stuck on my mind thanks to Qrow's words.

Jens : "But then again, what are those Artifacts? They will help us defeat our enemy, but how?"

Blake, Weiss and Yang turned their gazes towards the ground as Qrow and Legend looked each other in the eyes. An awkward atmosphere surrounded everyone but me. Emilia walked forward, and stood beside me with a genuine smile on her face, as if reassuring my presence. She then held my hand, and gazed in my eyes. As I did the same, I opened my mouth in confusion, and looked back.

Jens : "Hello?"

Qrow : "Ugh…"

As he placed his hand on his forehead, as if he had some kind of headache, he sighed in annoyance and grabbed his flask once again. Right before he was about to take a sip, he sighed once again, and placed it back into his pocket.

Qrow : "Well, that's the thing. Humans from this world, nor the humans from Eldia have the slightest clue what those Artifacts do. You were the one who bestowed humanity with such god-like gifts."

Legend : "In addition to the things Qrow Branwen stated, we don't know what the capabilities nor the qualifications of such things. However, we do know where they would be located. Though, I'm unsure if that would please you."

My confusion was to be expected, as I didn't quite understand what they were talking about. However, from what I did understand, is that like the Maiden's powers, I was formerly in possession of those miraculous artifacts. If I would go by that train of thought, it would appear that before I lost my memories, I had enclosed such objects somewhere where they would be guarded. In addition to that, it got stated multiple times that I "expected" what Furuta or Regulus would do, thus perhaps I hid them from them?

Emilia : "Jens?"

As I was dragged by my train of thought, Emilia slightly pinched me in my stomach, thus I jumped up a bit, and let out "Aah?!". Then, as I looked around, everyone was staring at me.

Jens : "A-Ah…yes, tell me. Where are these Artifacts located?"

I stuttered, as I wasn't quite paying attention to everyone's words. My thoughts were engulfed by theories and possibilities of what could have happened in the past.

These… Artifacts, they sound powerful. If they could help us triumph, then they sure were way more powerful that I could imagine.

Qrow : "The Relic of Spring is located in the southern-most part of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica. In the midst of the Augria Sand Dunes, there is a massive tower, which is being overseen by the Sage. Within that tower, within the Pleiades Watchtower, somewhere there… the Relic of Spring is located. The Sage isn't one that is just wise, he is said to have shed a thousand dragons, and even caused the Great Calamity to meet its conclusion. The Wise Sage, Flugel."

—Pleiades… That name, I am sure I heard it before. I scratched the back of my head as that name echoed within my skull. Where did I hear that name before, I couldn't recall. Though, from what I did remember, it's an open star cluster. The Seven Sisters that are located high in the sky… Or was the Pleiades Watchtower a reference to mythology? The companions of Artemis, the seven daughters of the Titan Atlas. Maia, Electra, Taygete, Alcyone, Celaeno, Sterope, Merope, those were the names of the Seven Sisters from what I could remember.

—Flugel… That name, I am sure I heard that before as well. It originates from a language that was at the tip of my tongue, but I wasn't quite sure which. Still, I did know the meaning of that name, which was "Wing". In Lugunica, it appears that there's only one language, and perhaps multiple sorts of dialect that I wasn't familiar with.

Once again though, I didn't understand how I could remember such unnecessary mythological things, but not anything important. If I was born in the Garden of Eden, how did I gain the knowledge of such mythology? Was it the knowledge of Eldia, or perhaps that only of Eden? I couldn't understand. However, that wasn't of priority for now.

The words of Qrow, getting the relic, it didn't sound too difficult what so ever. At least, for me. It is being guarded by the Sage though, but if I would be the one who placed these Artifacts there, then the Sage is supposed to give me access to it. At least, that sounded logical to me.

Weiss : "Then, there is the Relic of Winter, overseen by Odglass, one of the Great World Spirits. Influenced by constant prayers of peace and tranquility, the spirit became the Guardian of the relic. On the top the Pardkia Mountain in Gusteko, Odglass oversees the Relic, and only allows those to enter his domain who deem worthy."

Gusteko, the northern lands where Furuta was the boss… The thought of that was simply vile. I didn't have desires to go there what so ever. Most of Gusteko is probably already informed regarding me, and wants to have me dead. Elsa Granhiert, who is absolutely loyal to the Crazed Prince, is actually loyal to Furuta Washuu, another thought that made me narrow my eyes in disgust.

Legend : "The Relic of Fall… is somewhat problematic. Cinder Fall, the current Fall Maiden, who is in association with Regulus and Furuta… she probably already took the Artifact from its original location."

Jens : "Wait… You said that all Artifacts were being guarded and protect by guardians?"

Tattletale : "That doesn't mean that Guardians cannot be killed. In addition to that, how do they know if to trust the Maiden or not? You haven't showed your face to one of these guardians in four hundred years of Lugnician time, if not longer."

I frowned my face at the words of Tattletale. It wasn't my fault I haven't showed my face, it was Furuta's. I didn't want this, so I wasn't the one to blame. Though, if I would speak such words out loud, the perspective of those in front of me would change drastically. I wasn't a victim either, as most of all this was probably on me anyway.

Jens : "I see… The Relic of Fall, where was it?"

Legend : "It was originally within the Magolya Lake, near the cavern of the western edge of Kararagi inhabited by the Great Spirit Zarestia, who kills anyone who comes near. However, a month ago or so, I ordered Glory Girl, Shadow Stalker and Assault to examine the surroundings and if it was possible to enter without getting slaughtered."

I didn't quite understand what Legend tried to say with the latter. The four names he had given me, three of them were Wardens. Though, the Great Spirit Zarestia didn't sound like a Warden, more like the guardian. As he said such words, I tilted my head and questioned his reasoning for saying that.

Jens : "So?"

Legend : "Well, all of them returned, alive. Zarestia hadn't shown up what so ever, thus something must have happened. Either her cave got disturbed, or the Relic of Fall had already been taken."

Jens : "What has that to do with woman named _Zarestia_?"

Legend : "If the Relic is gone, the Great Spirit has no cause to still reside there. Thus, the Great Spirit of Murder, Zarestia probably already moved to another location."

To his words, I said "got it" and a nodded my head gently. Then, I awaited for someone else to explain what is up with the final relic, the Relic of Summer. However, as I awaited their words, nobody said something.

Jens : "Hm? Well… What about Summer?"

Tattletale : "That's probably the most difficult one to gain access to. Even with my Semblance, I would have no idea how we would gain access to something like that."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Tattletale, who's blonde hair were swayed by the gentle gust looked at me while narrowing her eyes.

Tattletale : "The Relic of Summer is underneath the feet of the enemy. Literally."

Yang : "That's not even the worst if you would ask me."

Then, as she took a step forward towards Tattletale, Yang added something to Tattletale's words, as if she didn't say the worst as of now.

Yang : "Underneath the Crystal Palace of the Sacred Empire's Capital. That's where the Relic of Summer is located exactly."

Then, Emilia loosened my hand and opened up her arms while looking at Yang. Like a maiden dedicated to confess something, she stepped forward.

Emilia : "But… The borders of the Southern Empire are closed. After the Imperial Calamity of six months ago, all borders got closed and its civilians got requested to return."

Qrow : "That's the kicker. Vincent Volakia isn't really a fond of—"

Jens : "Vincent Volakia… He is also the one who erased my memories. Right?"

Widening his eyes slightly, he sighs in exhaustion and closes his eyes. As he grabbed the flask containing alcohol from his pocket, he took a sip and looked back at me. He pointed his finger towards me. In full honesty, this man intimidated me quite a bit, thus I gulped.

Qrow : "Vincent Volakia isn't as dangerous as Furuta or Regulus. He's the one we should focus first."

Jens : "But that's not what I asked Qrow."

Qrow : "Jesus fuck."

As he face palmed, he cursed in harsh annoyance and looked at me full in disgust. Was this man really an ally— Well, he couldn't be an enemy. He was providing information to me right now, thus it would be very unlikely for him to be an enemy.

Qrow : "Yes, yes it was him as well. He, Furuta and Regulus caused your amnesia. Though, Vincent is simply an idiot who wants to grow stronger, while Furuta and Regulus had 'their' reasons for doing this to you. Which, none of us know."

Jens : "So… Gusteko and Volakia are basically hostile towards us, is that right?"

Tattletale : "Don't be mistaken Jens. Priscilla Barielle is from Volakia, and Weiss Schnee is from Gusteko, thus information and perhaps even gaining people on our side from those Kingdom's isn't impossible. It's simply going to be really, really hard."

That was right. Priscilla Barielle and her weird knight Aldebaran were from Volakia, Anastasia Hoshin was from Kararagi, and the others were all Lugnicians from what I understood. Thus, we did have connections with the outer Kingdoms. Though, was it smart to trust other Camps regarding this?

Qrow : "Anyway. Back on topic. Let's see… where was I…"

The man who was simply annoyed tried to get back to the topic regarding the Artifacts of the Maidens. As he looked around, he widened his eyes and turned back towards me.

Qrow : "Ah, right. You see, Vincent Volakia isn't quite fond of any of us. Thus, entering will be extremely hard, but getting the Relic will be even harder, if not impossible."

Jens : "Well, why?"

Yang : "It's because the last Summer Maiden disappeared. She didn't die, nor did leave a trace of her body, she simply disappeared. Her ashes were nowhere to be found, nor did anyone know her name... she literally disappeared from both Eldia and Lugunica."

Tattletale : "You are forgetting something really important. The Endbringer of Screams resides literally near the Capital."

Jens : "What. W-Why?"

I asked for a clarification. Why would the Capital of the sacred empire of Volakia be located near the place where an Endbringer resides? That didn't make sense to me what so ever. From what I understood, Endbringers are those who search and destroy, that's it. They cannot communicate with humans, nor have they desire to do so. Thus, why?

Legend : "Counter measures against infiltration. Vincent Volakia lost his mind since the beginning of this never-ending war. In the times of chaos, or in the times of need, he'll awake the Endbringer of Screams, the Simurgh to destroy."

Blake : "The man doesn't care the slightest about his civilians, nor about his Empire, he basically wants to become the King of the world. However, what he doesn't understand is that Furuta and Regulus are using him. Well, not that he has any choice anyway. If he would refuse to join their sides, he would've been slaughtered already."

Putting everything on a row… The man literally made a Capital, just to protect the Artifact? That wasn't that weird, but the fact that he's able to destroy an entire city, and slaughter ten thousands of citizens if something happens. That man… Vincent Volakia must be stopped. To be able to live his life while having killed a countless amount of innocent people… There's no redemption left for such person. Also the fact it was him… He was the one who tortured me the night when I lost my memories. All of them were there, but Regulus.

Jens : "You are telling me that the Artifact of Summer is literally located in our grave, is that right?"

Tattletale : "You could look at it that way, but it gotta be possible. Finding the Summer Maiden isn't exactly impossible y'know? There are a thousand methods to learn about the Maidens, and about their former hosts. The Sage could possibly help us with this as well."

The locations of the Artifacts, or Relics, whatever, was clear, but that wasn't the only thing we should worry about anyway.

Jens : "Then what about the other Maidens? I understand that Summer is vacant, but what about the others?"

Weiss : "The Winter Maiden is said to be located in Larikt, one of the three Great Cities of Gusteko. In addition to that, Larikt is really close to Mountain Pardkia, thus the Maiden isn't that far away from Gusteko. Then again, entering Gusteko will be really difficult."

Legend : "The Fall Maiden is in the hands of Furuta. The powers are unrequired to us. All we need are the relics that lie within."

Qrow : "I don't know exactly who the Spring Maiden is, but I do know how to find her."

As if an unexpected confirmation was made, everyone turned their gazes towards the drunk man who looked at me. His gray black hair, with eyes of crimson, formed an expression of disgust.

Qrow : "It isn't something nice though. My sister, Raven Branwen, the current leader of the Branwen Tribe is in possession of the Spring Maiden. If we would have to go to the Pleiades Watchtower, we would need to go to Raven first. She might help us out if we would explain the situation which awaits us."

Jens : "But… doesn't Raven want me dead?"

Qrow : "My sister is weird, but she's not crazy. She isn't fond of Lugnicians, nor is she fond of the Washuu King and Vincent. However, she does care about you, deeply actually. If we would explain what's going on, she might actually join sides with us."

Yang : "Raven…?"

Repeating the words of Qrow, Yang's eyes started to be shed tears. Her sorrowful look, her eyes overflowing with melancholy, and the despairing aura were truly, a tragic sight to look at. Her long yellow hair swaying in the wind, and her lilac eyes, it was so sad to look at her.

Qrow : "Ugh… Once today is finished, I'll explain as much as I can Yang."

He sighed in more annoyance, and took another sip. However, as he looked into the flask, it was empty. He had drank an entire flask filled with alcohol. In anger, he put it back in his pocket and looked at the sad Yang. Realizing this, he too formed a face of sorrow.

Legend : "Rest assured miss Xiao Long. I am sure that your mother will understand the circumstances of our worlds."

Qrow : "Don't give her false hope Legend. Be real with Yang."

He interrupted him, and then turned towards Yang so her sadness would wait for another moment.

Qrow : "Raven's got an interesting way of looking at the world that I don't particularly agree with Yang. And she's dangerous. Being great in so many ways, her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for… she was great indeed, but she didn't understand the meaning of it all. Like everyone, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore Team STRQ apart. And, they did a real number on our family."

Hearing this, Yang sighed in relief, and wiped her tears of sorrow away. Then, as she looked around, as she saw all her friends smiling at her, she smiled as well.

Personally, I would say that of these people, from what I know, Yang is the toughest. Being abandoned by her mother from the beginning of her times, and knowing that your own mother is some kind of bandit with true murderous intentions, is heart wrecking. Yet, she still stands her, strong as ever.

Yang : "I get it. Whatever. Let's continue with what task awaits us."

? : "I agree! Hiyaaa~!"

With such words echoing through the entire square where the Emilia Camp was located, everyone grabbed their weapons and entered their battle stances. I looked around as fast as I could, trying to seek for the one who said such words. It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite hear who it was due to the conversation which was going on.

Then, from the three streets that lead towards the square where everyone was located, hundreds of men approached. All of them wore white tuxedos and the same mask that Masquerade once had. All of them had curly black hair. Witnessing this, everyone of the Emilia Camp ran towards the front of the Sanctuary. Melissa and Frederica helped with dragging Nathan towards the rally point.

Then, as I looked up, there was a disgusting person staring in my eyes. But the right instance I saw him, he disappeared from my vision, and appeared at the center of the square. With his fairly tall body, his dark and medium-length hair that was parted on his right, a mole near the bottom right corner of his right eye… His entire face was obnoxious and made me frown.

Furuta : "Y'all are surrounded! Haha!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

It was disgusting. Vile. Obnoxious. Revolting. Sickening. Vulgar. Horrific. Hateful. Abominable.

Being entirely surrounded by the clowns that Furuta Washuu lead to this point, we were all cramped up at the one side of the Square. All four corners were accompanied by these clowns, all streets were guarded, and there was no way to go for us.

Me, Emilia, Puck, Tattletale, Legend, Qrow Branwen, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Nathan Harmonia, Melissa Lestrange, Ram, Frederica Baumann, Angel… We were all surrounded. Never had we defeated Furuta in a battle, nor did I expect this to be the first time.

Then, I stepped forward, but I wasn't the only one who approached Furuta. Emilia, who grabbed my hand stood beside me shoulder to shoulder. While her eyes expressed nothing but fear, she still accompanied me. Then, Tattletale, Qrow and Legend did as well.

Furuta : "So painful! It hurts to watch this. You must be in pain. You must be suffering… You've lost your wings, realized that you're trapped and lost your pillar of moral support on top of it all. You poor thing… I can only imagine your despair. You must accept that escape attempts are futile at this point. Give up already, will you honey?"

The gaze of Furuta and the others clowns… they were all contaminated with hostility and malice, with their aura being consumed by hate and violence. Most of their hands were all painted crimson, they had shed blood before arriving to this square. They had slaughtered and shed blood before coming here… Could they possibly have killed Otto and Garfiel?

Jens : "Furuta… Why?"

I stuttered while trying to ask for reasons. I wanted to understand his reasoning for doing what he's doing right now. He's destroying countless amount of lives, simply because of me. Why doesn't he just go for me, and leave everyone else alone. Why does he have to go for my friends, and not for me?

Furuta : "Haha! What is this? Some type of malicious prank? Or perhaps a rhetorical question? Did you intend to swap roles with me? Remember, I am the Joker here, not you. Stupidity and an imbecile like you are equally harmful for my good skin y'know?"

With such words leaving his mouth, a hero to-be stepped forward as he swung his arm to the rear. His heroic posture, his skin-tight costume and his eyes flaming in fury, the man spoke his thoughts out loud.

Legend : "Jens. Stand aside. Me and the others will take care of this ridiculous clown. Take the first Trial and then return to us as soon as possible. Yang, take the ones on the right, Weiss and Blake the ones on the left, the non-combatants should stay aside as well. Then—"

Jens : "Wait. What are you talking about? I am not leaving you all here, to fight for me? No way, no fucking way. I won't let you all die for me. Who do you think I am? I am not some kind of hero you must protect. Together, united, we'll face this man."

It was reckless of me to say that, as I was pretty sure we couldn't defeat him. Yet, that isn't a valid reason for me to run. How could I live my life if it meant abandoning everyone here? Simply beyond my understanding. There could be no way I could live with myself while carrying the burden of everyone's death, even…. Emilia's.

Furuta : "Wait. Do you really think _I_ am the one who will face defeat? A story of victory for one, is a tale of defeat for another, the former being me. Y'all will crawl for my redemption once you all realize what Jens has done to every single one of you! Not just to me, not just to Regulus, but what he did to Lugunica! He's the reason why this never ending war is going on! Join me and y'all will realize what actual freedom feels like!"

Grabbing her Myrtenaster, Weiss Schnee pointed it towards the man as the rapier's steel edge started to shine crimson.

Weiss : "If you honestly think we would join your side thanks to those words… Then Jens clearly isn't the imbecile, but you."

Furuta : "The white rose spoke just now! Scattering! Amazing! So, freakin', miraculous! I love it. Please, why don't you show me whatever y'all got? I would love to see how much y'all have grown!"

Weiss : "Tch! Well, wait until I tell my father about who the Crazed Prince actually is. Do you think the Military of the Schnee Dust Company will accompany you? There's no way that such ridicule will become reality. Once my father will learn about the fact that the Prince of the Holy Kingdom is a psychotic maniac, and is actually the Washuu King, the Kingdom will cut ties with you."

Furuta : "That's why the borders of Gusteko are closed, y'know? After you made it to the Kingdom of Lugnica, I ordered the borders to be closed, and nobody may enter my domain know. Your pitiful and obnoxious father will never come in contact with you anyway, so why bother trying now?"

As she clenched her teeth, Weiss raised her Myrtenaster, and the tip of its blade pointed towards the light blue sky. Only the borders of the southern empire were closed, but now the ones of the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko were as well, troublesome. The two Relics which we could still get were legit in enemy's territory.

Weiss : "Malicious words for an insect who leads an entire kingdom in its trickery. You must—"

That moment, Ram pushed Weiss aside, and started to growl at Furuta. Pulling out her wooden Wand, Ram pointed it towards the man who tried to confront the Emilia Camp with such ridicules.

Ram : "And here I thought Roswaal was the clown… But you're just as obnoxious, if not worse as that nasty man."

Her short pink hair wavered, and her dark pink eyes were burning in fury. That amount of anger which resided and was burning within the young Demon Girl was indescribable. Her voice was embraced by hate, her aura was burning like her passionate heart, but… Not impressed by what Ram said, Furuta eased his smile, and narrowed his eyes while looking at Ram.

Furuta : "Poor soul. Tell me, why are you even in the Emilia Camp my dear Demon Girl? I mean, you don't actually believe that Jens and Emilia are able to return your forever forgotten sister, right? Being consumed by Gluttony, she's nothing but an empty shell, awaiting her demise."

Ram : "—Tch!"

Clicking her tongue out of annoyance, she swung her wand with a single and simply sinuous gesture, releasing an insane amount of Wind Mana towards the man.

Ram : "Fura!"

A shockwave of wind energy was released from the tip of her wand. The blasting wind energy approaching Furuta was easily dispelled with a single swing of his hand.

Furuta : "Weak. You're weak. You're pitiful. No wonder why you lost your horn. You're worthless. Without your Sister, you're simply a useless being. Your actual existence is beyond my understanding. I doubt there's anyone who comprehends the question why you're even here? Are you satisfied with your existence? Or perhaps you're letting out all your inner frustration towards Jens? Not that I care, but you're simply disgusting."

I really wanted to calm Ram down, but that wouldn't work what so ever. Perhaps I would be the one who would be slaughtered instead of Furuta. Ram… A girl who I thought was simply a maid, she cared about one she could barely remember. Yet, faith remained inside of her mind. She believed in the words of mine, that Rem is actually her sister. Truly… A tragic sight.

Ram : "Listening to the words of a man known as the Crazed Prince? Do you really think I would listen to the words of a sinner?"

A genuine smile appeared on his disgusting face. The man's aura was vile, and was only watchable with a frown face. His entire existence was disgusting. I couldn't imagine looking at him without being disgusted.

Furuta : "Perhaps not. But even if you didn't, you know that I can easily crush your skull, right?"

Ram : "The Crazed Prince… Masquerade the Jester… Elis Rose Evergarden… now Furuta Washuu… You… You must die. You must die for all your former deeds. You'll regret trespassing Roswaal's domain after today. And once I'm finished with you, Roswaal will be next."

Jens : "Ram please, don't do any—"

I wasn't even able to finish my sentence when Ram took another step forward while charging her wand with an extraordinary amount of Wind Mana. As I tried to stop her, she simply ignored me and continued.

Ram : "You must die. You will die. All you are trying to do is divide us. You're trying to divide those who are stronger than you. All you've done so far is use your knowledge against us. You're trying to make us lose our temper. But in actuality… You're nothing but a pitiful man. El Fura!"

She was right. Furuta didn't do anything yet. All he did was using words to divide us. He uses his knowledge against us. By far, he knows more than us. Problematic circumstances were able to be avoided, but as of right now… That wasn't the case.

Then, with a horizontal gesture of her wand, a massive blast of wind energy blew Furuta a few feet away, and one of the clowns behind him was cut in half. A fountain of crimson painted the square.

Furuta : "Such energy… Do you think something like that would inflict wounds? As expected, aside from your tongue, you have no capabilities whatsoever."

Then, Frederica grabbed Ram's hand, and pulled her aside. The pink haired maiden that wanted to push the leopard maid aside, looked in her jade colored eyes. Glistening in the sunlight, their gazes meet. Staring at Frederica's worried gaze, Ram sighed in exhaustion and lowered her wand.

Tattletale : "Perhaps power resides within more than just energy? After all, you're simply manipulating most of us. Ram for example, you're using words to lower us down to your level. But we will stand united, shoulders aligned, and we'll rise. There's no way you'll lower me, Jens-sama, Emilia-sama, or Legend-sama to your pitiful, obnoxious, disgusting level."

Then, Tattletale stepped forward, and stood beside me. She opened her arms up, as if she was trying to make a proposal with the clown in front of us.

Furuta : "Oh? The stupid little girl starts to talk as well?"

The woman with the skin-tight costume and blonde hair clenched her teeth, making a growling noise. Those words irriated Tattletale quite well, which wasn't a good thing.

Tattletale : "Furuta… You know that I hate being called stupid, right? Then don't do it."

Furuta : "But isn't that what you are? You're an idiotic little girl who forgot her place, isn't that right? Known as the Master Deceiver, one of the best Thinkers from Eldia… Tattletale rises to the center of the stage! Haha, even the thought of it makes me want to gag. Disgusting. Such self-claimed. You're making me sick. Do you actually think that you're smart? All that makes you smart is your Semblance, without it, you would've ended up just like your fool of a brother."

Tattletale : "—"

Without saying anything, Tattletale's gentle hands formed fists, and her face formed an angry expression. Never had I seen her filled with that amount of anger—No… She was contaminated by murderous intentions, the desire to kill.

Furuta : "Or what about your parents? They were slaughtered by nobody but me, do you really want to end up like them? They achieved nothing in their lives but brought life to such an idiotic little girl like yourself… Isn't that right, Lisa—No… weren't you named something else?"

Tattletale : "—So that's the case huh…"

Gently tilting his head, Furuta formed an expression of concern and confusion. His legs, his entire body was caught by the unexpected words of Tattletale.

Tattletale : "Yes. Now I understand it. It wasn't an Endbringer after all, is that right?"

Her words didn't make sense to me what so ever. What was Tattletale even talking about? She mentioned an Endbringer, but it wasn't an Endbringer after all? What did Tattletale learn?

Weiss : "Tattletale, what are you talking about?"

Tattletale : "The night when a so-called Endbringer slaughtered the entire Washuu family… The night that Team RWBY rescued Furuta… That never was the case. It was never of my concern, but now I understand all of it."

Furuta : "—Watch your tongue you lil' piece of shit. Your semblance really is a pain in the ass."

However, that warning did not stop our Tattletale. Instead, she continued. She continued stating what she had learned just now because of Furuta's words.

Tattletale : "It was Furuta who slaughtered his entire family. You aren't different from Vincent in the end. Just like Vincent, you wanted power… The power to control others. You were the one who killed your own mother, father, relatives, even little sisters? Isn't that right?"

With such ridiculous words leaving Tattletale's mouth, the crazy man lowered his face.

Furuta : "—"

The man remained silent and looked down to the ground. His face was covered by his long hair, and the clowns that surrounded all of us weren't moving either. It was as if he was paralyzed by her statements.

Tattletale : "Did I caught your attention? Calling me stupid, while you were trying to gain power by slaughtering your own family? Oh honey, now who's being stupid? I've got the most powerful weapon of all… Information."

Yang : "Wait… Is that right? But then…"

Tattletale : "Furuta planned on betraying Jens even _before_ Jens' heroic reveries. Even before Furuta knew about Jens' desire to join the Lugnicians, Furuta was already planning ahead. This man slaughtered his entire family… Just for power. Haha… The fact that he called me stupid is somewhat ironic now, isn't it? Well… It probably wasn't just him. After all, these clowns that surround us… The Clowns of V. It's an organization which is absolutely loyal to the Washuu family. Thanks to Furuta's semblance, he possibility made them kill his entire family, so he wouldn't be able to be caught doing so. So funny."

Then, a piercing noise echoed through all our eardrums. Looking at the man who we were facing, his entire back was bend, and he was laughing like some psychotic maniac. As he turned his face towards us, his crimson red eyes glimmered in the sunshine, and his long black hair wavered in the wind.

Furuta : "Yes. That's all true. It was me who slaughtered my entire family. From the beginning of times, when Glacier Gusteko adopted my family into his, the entire family tree was already destined to fall, so it didn't matter anyway. But… But… I just couldn't watch my fool of a father remain to be King. His ideals were too pure for such demonic world. That man was simply destined to be slaughtered by his own son, he had to die, he needed to die… So he died! Then— My fool of a mother, Rima Washuu. During the night, I set her room on fire, and her entire body ignited. All that remained from her were her pitiful and disgusting ashes. That woman who brought me to this world… She was nothing but a pig! She had no place in this world, thus I gifted her redemption from all this. I slaughtered them all, not just for power, but so they didn't had to witness their son become the antagonist of this world! — Yes, the antagonist! I am Nimura Souta Furuta Washuu, the last of the Gusteko bloodline, the 11th Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Gusteko, known by my alias as the "Crazed Prince", I am the primary antagonist of this world, and I will not rest until every single fucking son of the devil will die. Just like my father, who I tore and shed in a thousand pieces… Just like my mother, who I emblazed and turned to ashes… Just like my nephew who drowned in a lake… Just like older brother who got decapitated…. Just like my younger sister, who's neck simply got snapped… All of them died for the greater good, and so will you all as well! You all won't just die, you all will die for a better world where you all can live your lives peacefully. I mean— There is no peace in a world where Jens is anyway."

—His words echoed in the minds of others. His piercing words, his blasting voice, the obnoxious meaning in his words, all of them trembled within our minds. Furuta… Killed the entire Gusteko and Washuu family, just so he could become King?

Emilia : "You… You are disgusting. How can you even smile so peacefully? You disgust me."

As if light formed a physical appearance, Puck appeared out of thin air on the top of Emilia's beautiful silver hair. Then, with a single clap of his hand, a million if not more ice needles appeared above of the Emilia Camp, all pointing towards the clowns and Furuta.

Puck : "I think the time has arrived we'll put this at an conclusion. Shall we?"

Furuta : "A spirit! In addition to that, it's an Artificial Spirit as a matter of fact?! What in the name of god happened to you Puck? If I remember correctly, did Echidna do this to you?"

Puck : "Silence you lower life form."

Never had I heard such void in Puck's voice. Just now, the glimmer in his eyes was vengeful, as if the desire for revenge consumed his sole reason to live.

Furuta : "It's a shame that you ended up on Emilia's side. After all, from what my silly head can remember, we were pretty good pals in the past, y'know?"

Puck : "If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll slaughter every single one of your kind, The Washuu King."

His words were filled with malice, and his voice was contaminated by hatred. Puck's aura was glowing bright cerulean light. The excessive Mana leaving his body was extraordinary. Millions of little cerulean sparks were scattering around him.

Furuta : "So scary! It's frightening! Terrifying as hell! My spine begins to chill, while my blood is curdling! Such words are so horrifying y'know! Fearsome create you are! But even then, with such nerve-racking words leaving your disgustful mouth, what about me telling y'all a story about the Great Spirit named Puck? I am sure Emilia would be really really surprised once she hears your full story, right?"

Emilia : "Full story?"

She spoke out in confusion. Emilia's face turned towards Puck's face, who was gazing towards the clown who stood in front of us. His eyes narrowed, the tiny spirit was—

Furuta : "That's right! Once, a man lived, a human as a matter of fact. But then—"

Puck : "Die."

—A blade of frigid wind whistles though the air, slicing a countless amount of clowns to shreds and pieces.

Their spouting blood freezes in an instant. Flowers of frozen crimson bloom furiously. With a single icicle standing central in their midst, out scatter the sanguine-flecked petals, a masterpiece of ice and death.

Cerulean light flooded the sky, as the enchantment of ice lifted. The ice that had engulfed and slaughtered many clowns gradually turned to light, and the scattering mana diminished.

Furuta : "It appears I did something wrong! Hahaha! Did I hit a touchy part of Puck-san?"

Emilia, who was rather confused to look at Puck like this, stood there.

Legend : "Now is our moment! Ram, Melissa, Frederica, Angel and remnants of Team RWBY, leave! Find a rally point where we'll reunite, until then… Stay safe!"

Both Frederica and Melissa grabbed Nathan's unconscious body and fleeded towards the exit of the square. Ram, Angel and the members of Team RWBY followed. They all had witnessed the same thing. Puck's miraculous and astonishing amount of power was something that they had never witnessed. It was something beyond their imagination. Soon after, they disappeared from everyone's sight.

Me, Emilia, Puck, Legend, Qrow and Tattletale remained.

The silhouette of Puck's aura was shining bright. He jumped of the top of Emilia head, and started to float right in front of us. Honestly, I was afraid of what was coming next. Never had I seen Puck this angry. During the battle against Elsa, during the confrontation against the Damsel in Distress, never.

Puck : "You mistook your place, you fiend. Perhaps death is your only form of salvation— Just die."

Rods of ice spear down to impale Furuta's limbs, a spear of ice was fired and from the ground to piece Furuta from groin to crown, his frozen body screeching as it shattered into pieces. Yet, only in a split second, he returned on the surface of the ground, unharmed.

Furuta : "Uwah! Ya forgot that I ain't killable by someone weak like you, yet you should stop, y'know? Your natural form will consume every single one of us. When that happens, Reinhard-san will appear and slaughter you! Even Emilia will die if you lose your temper.

Puck : "—Just die."

White mist cloaked Furuta's body, transforming him into a sculpture of ice. A massive ice sword appeared on top of Puck's tiny little body, which pierced his heart, beating the Furuta sculpture to its demise.

But despite this storm of destruction and bloodlust,

Furuta : "Y'know. You're actually exactly the same as you were before. A liar."

Emilia : "P-Puck!? What is he talking about!?"

To such words, Puck's eternal hunger for Furuta's demise diminished, as if those words brightened his day. Emilia's voice which called out for an explanation, trembled within Puck's mind, but was simply pushed aside for now.

Furuta : "Tell her who you actually are. Tell me as well! Becuz, y'know! It's fun to see others suffer."

Jens : "Stop this ridicule! Puck, don't listen to Furuta's deceiving words! Don't lose control or else… Or else…"

Puck : "—Die."

An explosion of frozen mist occurred. Freezing cold gust engulfed the entire village of the Sanctuary as Puck's tiny little posture transformed into a monstrous, 20 meter, golden eyed cat like beast. I rushed towards Emilia's side, and grabbed her hand, and put my arm around her shoulder to keep her warm from such freezing cold.

Legend pointed his arm towards the surface, creating a shining light barrier, protecting the remaining of us warm from such blasting cold wind.

Emilia : "P-Puck…?"

The creature that lied in front of them was Puck, known by its second name as the "The Beast of The End". I remember seeing this form, the same happened back when Furuta and Raven attacked the mansion. So… Does this mean… We were all going to die?!

Puck : "Leave my Emilia… Leave my daughter alone! Grow at least a thousand shadows. Grow at least a half of Satella could, only then will you match my power level, you fiend."

Furuta : "My heart! It hurts to watch this! It's freezing cold after all, y'know! Seeing such little, cute, innocent cat turn into the Beast of the Eternally Frozen Lands of the End, it's ridiculous! But it's somewhat nice, and heartwarming as well! The expression in Emilia's eyes, these lands will remain forever frozen like the bond between you and Emilia. It's so fucking cool! You lied from the beginning of all this. You're nothing but a liar! A liar, you hear me? Just like Jens, you lead people down the path of trickery, as if it's their destiny. You are disgusting. You're an abomination! You are so obnoxious. Die! Die! Die! Die you fucking piece of shit! You should have been the one who died, not her! It's all your fault! You're nothing but a slab of meat! You, who forgot its own place will die right now. I had enough of jokes and funny talk, you'll die right here, right now. There's nothing that will save you. Even if I don't have a thousand shadows, fuckin' sure I as strong as Satella! Perish you heinous fiend!"

The man with a crazy facial expression jumped towards the face of Puck, punching it. It seemed like a regular, ordinary punch, but its impact was greater than that I had anticipated for. Due to the punch of Furuta, Puck was blown away for a few meters. Luckily, Puck didn't land on us, nor did he land on the Sanctuary.

Furuta : "Haha! The blood pumping through my veins, such an adrenaline is immense! It's amazing to finally fight the Great Spirit of Fire! Please, show me your actual power! Because, after that, you'll perish and turn to ashes!"

Puck : "Death isn't even redemption for you anymore…"

Opening its massive jaw, cerulean sparks surrounded its teeth, and a blast of frozen mana was fired towards the flying Furuta. The moment of impact, the moment when that beam of frozen mana would collide with his body, Furuta returned to the surface of the ground. This wasn't the work of his powers, it was as if he was manipulating reality. How?

Legend : "Everyone. Stay here. Tattletale, analyze the situation from the rear. Jens, do not enter the battle what so ever. Qrow, follow me."

Then, the to-be hero's aura turned from light blue to crimson red. His body started to glow because of the excessive mana inside of his body. With such powerful body posture, the man, in a blink of an eye, appeared next to Furuta, and hit an uppercut.

Furuta : "Mai te-heeth!"

One of Furuta's front teeth was punched out of his mouth, but he caught the flying teeth with his extending hand in time. Then, Furuta was send flying towards the air, just like that, he was free falling towards his pitiful demise.

Qrow Branwen dashed towards the place where Furuta Washuu would land. Noticing this, a smile of a smug appeared on the clowns face. Without expecting it, the next moment Legend appeared right in front of him. Focussing all his Mana and Strength in his right fist, Legend punched Furuta in his stomach, and the powerful punch gave Furuta enough momentum to hit the ground, to his demise, in an instant.

Then, Qrow Branwen stuck his great sword in his chest, and the Crazed Prince Furuta let out a pitiful scream.

Furuta : "Uraaagh!"  
Legend : "Great Spirit of Fire! Now!"

I nearly forgot about Puck, I turned my gaze towards that of the monstrosity behind us, and a massive pillar of ice was send flying towards Furuta. But then, before I could witness his death, my vision turned black, and before I could realize what happened… I heard a voice calling out for me. It was a voice that of a young, graceful maiden awaiting my presence.

" _I Love You."_


	55. Chapter 49

**Re;Kingdom, Starting a Life with Amnesia From Zero  
Arc 4 – "Eternal Contract" – Sanctuary Arc  
Chapter 49 – "The End of The Beginning and The Beginning of The End"**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

―"I Love You"

Out of the dregs of murky darkness, consciousness emerged. The darkness, as if ripples were formed on the surface of the ocean. The "World" that I saw, was falling apart.

While standing on my feet, I saw nothing but darkness. However, I wasn't able to move what so ever. My feet were engulfed my shadows, my arms were swallowed by darkness, and my mind was one with the darkness― I was being swallowed by a big, empty, black hole. The same big empty black hole that's in place of my soul.

As I stood there, the shadows started to continue swallowing me. Before I could realize it, I was already engulfed entirely.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel.  
I couldn't feel pain. I couldn't feel fear. I couldn't feel anything.

My heart, why doesn't it hurt? Once again, I broke my promise to Emilia. If I cannot even be at her side, how am I going to save her against all the bad which resides within the world. So, why wasn't I feeling guilty?

Guilty. That's what I am. Yes. Their words were true. I am garbage. I am shit. I am useless. I am pathetic. I am weak. I am nothing. I am worthless. I am unnecessary――

I am sad. I am alone. I am shattered. I am heartbroken. I am devastated. I am miserable. I am aggrieved. I am broken. I am hated. I am not worth it.

This depressing feeling. The feeling of not having anything, not having anybody, and the empty feeling of not knowing what to be happy for. Should I simply embrace it? Should I become one with it?

The shadows are slowly swallowing my chest, but I don't feel like resisting―

―To resist. Withstanding these shadows and submit myself to them, is it really a smart choice to make?

Why do I exist? Why did I make such horrible mistakes? Why can't I be normal? I don't understand any of it.

―I Love You. Jens

A voice echoed within the shadows. The voice, the words, the meaning behind all of it, it had a silver-like bell to it, as if it awakened my consciousness from falling apart in despair.

Slowly, a woman that was already engulfed by pure black shadows formed a physical manifestation in front of him. Not surprised, I simply stared at it. Did it really change a lot? No, I was still being devoured by the darkness. And, that's what I wanted.

? : "I love you."

Jens : "Shut up."

? : "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou"

Jens : "I told you to shut up…"

The shade's outline was vague, with not even her body height clearly distinguishable. Its voice still sounds indistinct as if passed through a voice changer, impossible to peg a man's or woman's.

Nevertheless, the sticking passion packed in its intonation communicated with irritating clarity.

She had entirely consumed wherever the place was where they were, and yet she still poured her interest, her concern, he love, wholeheartedly onto Jens.

Jens : "I don't want your love! Fuck off already! Whatever you are, stop being with me! I don't want you!"

―I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You.

Even in this darkness, my heart had felt that voice strongly.

Thumping my eardrums that were not there. Throbbing my heart that should not be there. Even touching my soul, of which I was unsure of its existence.

The voice reached out to me directly. My heart was swept away by those crazy emotions, and mourned.

It sounded terribly fragile, heart-wrenching, and filled with unbearable loneliness.

Its affection, so seared into its soul, seemed to have made it strange.

Had I hands, I would touch the owner of that voice.  
Had I a mouth, I would call out the name of that voice.  
Had I arms, I would like to have held the owner of that voice.  
Had I legs, I would have rushed to the side of the owner of that voice.  
Had I a body, I would be determined to never leave the owner of that voice alone.

Even though I didn't want to be with her, why did it feel like I had to be with her?

―I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You.

Just like that, while darkness consumed his body, Jens was engulfed in shadows and lost all his sentences. That right moment, just like that, he didn't just lose his life, but his soul as well.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Puck : "You mistook your place, you fiend. Perhaps death is your only form of salvation— Just die."

Jens : "P-Puck! Sto~ooop!"

One instant ago, I was being devoured by shadows, engulfed in darkness. A second later, I was back on my feet the moment right before Puck had already transformed into his Beast of The End state. Coming to that conclusion, I realized that I died the moment I heard Satella's voice— Or rather, the moment I lost my consciousness. If I would go down the same path, I would meet the same demise. Thus, I stopped Puck.

Turning his tiny little head towards me, a disgusting gaze was staring at me. I raised my chest and pressed my fist against it. Just like that, I spoke out.

Jens : "Don't you understand? This is what he's trying to do! He's trying to divide us by using words. Don't even think about entering your Beast of The End state, do you hear me?!"

Puck : "Pathetic insect. Do you really think that the Crazed Prince stands a chance against me, The Beast of the Eternally Frozen Lands of the End? Just like him, you're nothing but garbage."

Hearing those words, Emilia grabbed Puck's little pawn and pulled him back. Noticing this, Puck turned his disgusted gaze at the beautiful silver-haired girl.

Emilia : "Don't talk like that to Jens! I… I thought Jens was a liar… But if that crazy man is telling me that you're hiding the _Full_ story of me, then don't you dare to act like you're protecting me! And don't even think about saying such mean words to Jens! He's the one who's actually protecting me!"

Legend : "My Lady Emilia, do not make assumptions that quickly. That crazy man you're talking about is the best deceiver walking on the surface of our world. Do not take his words as if they're facts. They're contaminated by malice and hatred by now."

Puck : "…"

The tiny spirit, with no words leaving his mouth, shattered in pieces, literally. As if his physical body turned to light and shattered like glass, he diminished from everyone's sight.

Emilia : "Haah?! Hey! Come back here! Do you hear me?"

As I grabbed Emilia's gentle hand, I looked in her eyes as she gazed upon mine. Just as our gazes meet, Emilia released a sigh of relief. However, she was still pissed by the fact that Puck simply abandoned her. In addition to the former, Puck was also hiding something from Emilia. Perhaps…. He really was a Liar?

Furuta : "Hahahaha! Oh my! Oh my? Oh my?! You really did it Jens! Once again, you avoided a BAD END! My my my my! How can one be that amazing? My sacred self cannot understand. Your power, your will, your pride… It's vile. Disgusting. You should've died from the beginning, fuck. I can't. Why? Perhaps that's the question? Or is it simply the fact that you're destined to be the one who will bring this world to its original form? Either way, both are impossible. I can't kill you, nor can you repair this world. An everlasting war! It's time for a MIRACLE!"

Cracking his finger, Furuta gazed upon Legend. Staring at the hero to-be, the man wearing a skin-tight hero suit collapsed to the ground. Instantly, he started to hyperventilate, as if he received a punch in the stomach.

Jens : "Legend!?"

Immediately as I called out his name, Emilia dashed towards him and started to heal him with a single touch. She placed her hand on Legend's muscular back and applied all her Mana into his body. The two Aura's fused, and Emilia successfully started to heal him, whatever may had damaged him.

Furuta : "Now that you've lost your only source of actual power, how will you fight me? I mean, it's just me here now. The others are already making their way to the Roswaal Mansion."

Hearing this, I widened my eyes in an instant and turned around with a rush. I extended my arms as if giving orders to the others and gazed upon them.

Jens : "Yang—!"

Trying to give orders, I realized that Team RWBY was already gone, and the ones that remained were necessary for the plan at hand. We needed to deal with Furuta, but we also needed to deal with the ones at the village. In addition to that, I also needed to take the trials. With that many orders carved on my mind, I shook them away with a single shake of my head and pressed my feet against the ground.

Opening the palm of my right hand, light formed a physical form of a spear. Scattering sparks formed my weapon as I threw it towards the neck of Furuta.

Emilia : "Jens!"

Stepping aside, Furuta easily dodged my spear, but I still teleported close enough. As I landed on my feet right near the man I was destined to kill, I threw away my spear which vanished in the light, and created a great sword. With a sinuous gesture, I swung the blade towards Furuta's lower body, however—

Furuta : "Hiyaaa! Thumb Attack!"

The great sword's steel edge collided with Furuta's body, but it went right through him. As if he was a ghost, the trajectory of my sword didn't hit him what so ever. Right after, he raised his thumb, and aimed it for my eyes. His thumb accelerated at an extraordinary speed, before I noticed it, his thumb was already one inch away from my eye. If I wouldn't move, I would be blind for sure. But—

Furuta : "Ruaagh!"  
Qrow : "Hmpf!"

Like a flash, Qrow Branwen appeared right beside me, and swung his great sword, successfully cutting Furuta's arm off his body. Like a fountain, crimson paint was raining from above.

Furuta : "Oh, is this it? Pathetic! Philia Lirium!"

From the tip of his finger, a beam of magical produced light was fired towards my direction. Immediately, I grabbed Qrow's shoulder and threw my great sword towards the Sanctuary Temple, and teleported with him. Right after, that magical produced light exploded and was fired in multiple directions.

Emilia : "Huma!"

Pointing the palms of her hands towards the scattering light sparks what were approaching us, Emilia empathized her chest, and created a shining barrier made of Ice.

—The light's fury and the Ice's chilling collided with each other, causing scattering sparks of Mana in the atmosphere. After a split second, both the light and the ice diminished. Cerulean light flooded the sky as the ice lifted the disenchant of magic.

Tattletale : "Fuck. This won't work. We need greater power. I— Aha!"

As if a flash enlightened the Thinker's mind, Tattletale widened her eyes and clicked her fingers. Immediately, she ran towards Legend, who was still laying down on the ground while struggling with recovering his breath.

She placed her hand on his thighs, and moved her hand towards his pocket. She pulled a device out of his pocket, a light blue sphere.

Tattletale : "Just watch and learn, haha."

Furuta : "Nonononononono!"

Immediately, the crazy man dashed towards the girl which pulled out a device unknown. As the man approached the girl, a wall of thick earth lifted from the surface of the ground, causing the man to stop and look around who used such magic.

—I myself, was confused as well. None of us were Earth Magic users. Could it mean,

? : "Yer fuckin' with me, ain't cha?"

? : "Don't forget about us, you psycho!"

From the roof of a building, two young man jumped down. As they landed on the ground, the earthen wall collapsed.

—Otto Suwen and Garfiel Tinsel appeared in my sight.

Never had I thought I would be that happy to finally see them. I was relieved that they were alive, but I was relieved that they were here as well.

Otto : "Now! Al Dona!"

An enormous blast of violent earth mana was fired right towards Furuta. Then, as the beam of yellow mana collided with his skin, he was shredded and the ground surrounding him lifted.

Qrow : "Nice one kid'."

Dashing towards Furuta, who was laying down on the ground while blood was streaming out of his body, the man who complimented Otto swung his great sword, and impaled Furuta with the ground. Qrow's blade was struck right through Furuta's body.

Furuta : "Oaagh!"

—This was going great so far. The fact that both Otto and Garfiel made it back alive was a relief, but the fact that we were actually doing damage against Furuta was even better.

Taking my chance, I threw my great sword away as he vanished in light, and summoned my spear once more. Like that, in an instant, I tossed my spear right through Furuta's head, and teleported right beside him. Then, I kicked his face as hard as I could, hoping to crush his skull.

Tattletale : "Keep going! Fuck him up!"

Like a tiger hunting his prey, Garfiel Tinsel approached the nearly-dead man like an animal. His nails rose from his fingers, and became claws. From his chin, hair started to grow. And his eyes, became cat-like.

Garfiel : "Fuckin' die ya piece of shit, ain't cha!"

Pushing me aside, Garfiel stomped Furuta's back. A loud, piercing noise of crackling bones echoed through the square. Then, the young man grabbed Furuta's head, and kicked its face. Teeth fell out of his mouth like the blood that was streaming out of his nose and eyes.

Garfiel : "Fuckin' pussy!"  
Furuta : "Al Akra!"

As Garfiel's punch was approaching Furuta's face, the man raised his arm and casted some kind of magic. However, the outcome was more than I had anticipated for. As he spoke out the incarnation right before Garfiel was able to make the finishing blow, the entire square became as bright as the sun, and we were all engulfed by light.

— The light, as I watched, my eyes were burning. I had to conceal my eyes, hide them away from the light which was piercing my pupils.

Slowly but surely, the light diminished. I turned my gaze at where Furuta was laying down on the ground, but he was standing instead a few meters in front of us all.

Without a single scratch on his body, or a single wound, he gazed upon us with a disgusting smile of a smug.

Jens : "Garfiel! You should— Huagh!?"

As I turned my gaze towards where Garfiel was standing, I saw a beast.

—Its body cloaked in golden-blond fur, I saw an enormous tiger. Its posture stooped low, the great, gold tiger glowers over the surroundings.

A giant tiger perhaps four meters in length. Viewing it as a four-legged beast, it boasted a body over twice the mass of the lions and tigers I knew.

Was this really, Garfiel Tinsel? I knew he was a Demi-Human, but I didn't know that they're able to transform into an actual beast, thus I was amazed.

Aura was burning and left his body as if he had too much of it. A bright gold like Aura was floating around his gold-like fur.

The giant tiger pressed its feet against the ground, as if ready to dash forward and turn the malicious man in front of him to shreds.

Furuta : "Isn't this lovely? Never had I expected that such losers would survive the Damsel of Distress."

Otto : "Isn't that enough talking for today? Garfiel! Go get him!"

As if he gave orders to the massive beast, Otto extended his right arm towards the direction of Furuta. To such instructions, the beast simply turned towards the man.

The giant tiger and the malicious man stood face to face with each other that instant. Their gazes collided with each other, it allowed them to savor the atmosphere, while we as spectators admired the aura they gave off with levity. In their clashing gazes, grew sparking flames of wrath and fury.

Furuta : "Is this how it is gonna be? Alright then! Don't mind me, but I'll slaughter every single fucking one of you like animals!"

To such words, Furuta escaped from my vision in an instant

Otto : "Ul Dona!"

Raising the defenses, Otto extended his other arm and an earthen wall rose from the soil. However, this wall was different from before. The wall was formed in a dome shape and surrounded Emilia and Legend, allowing her to continue healing Legend. Without him, we would all failure.

Standing at the rear, Tattletale gazed upon the scene at hand. Garfiel who was already transformed was furiously searching for his prey, while Otto Suwen simply looked around him to protect others. Then, with a single nod, she realized something.

Tattletale : "Oh my… Fuck! Jens, take the trials right now!"

My feet that wanted to run were caught by the unexpected words of Tattletale. I slightly tilted my head, and looked at her. Her eyes expressed nothing but stress, she was worried about what would happen next. However, once again a silly doubt crossed my mind as I looked at her.

Why do people like Tattletale… Like Legend care about me? They give everything what they have to fight for me. The Jens that they remembered, he's gone forevermore. A heroic return of such amazing person like the former me is basically impossible… So, why are they doing this? Why does she care so much about me?

Jens : "Huh…? What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you all behind."

Tattletale : "No! He's trying to divide us. He's trying to cause even more chaos so he can take the trials carelessly. You must finish the trials before he can take them!"

As she spoke out such words, why were there still doubts carved on my mind? The words of Tattletale are mostly facts, thus I couldn't simply ignore them. But it doesn't feel right. Leaving my friends, everything what I have left behind to fight this man of malice, it is wrong.

I was paralyzed. Not because of Furuta, or anyone, but because of the meaning of her words. Her semblance could not be wrong based on her speculation, thus I had to follow her words. But I couldn't.

Why must I leave my friends behind to fight a man like Furuta, the one who is nobody's enemy but mine?

If I had the power, if I had the knowledge, if I had the strength… If I had my memories, I would've saved them all, and would've slaughtered Furuta.

Yes, that's how it is. If I was worthy of this position, I would've saved them all and slaughtered whoever comes between me and them. They're all that I have left, and abandoning them now, would leave a scar on my heart.

All of them. I love them. Thus, there is this itching ache deep within my heart that makes me want to move. An irritating pain that makes me want to scream their names out loud. It is something that I had from the beginning of all this.

Is this affection? Am I bonding with them? Are we growing feelings for each other? Is… This actual love?

—Emilia, the girl who I fell in love with. Whenever I'm close with her, I feel a spark of hope igniting within me. She levitates me from the depths of my despair. She is the reason why I want to believe in myself. The reason why I want to press forward and save everyone, is Emilia.

—Nathan Harmonia, a friend that nobody deserves, and a friend that nobody can imagine. I am glad to have him as a friend. Deep within me, I am still alone, but when I am with him, I feel happy. I have the feeling that I can share whatever with him. Nathan… Is a good friend.

—Otto Suwen, a merchant with a heart of gold. He may not be powerful, but his dedication to aim for victory is something that one only can admire. Having spend weeks with him, and even training with him, I know that I can trust him. Because… Otto, is my friend.

—Ram and Rem, the shattered sisters. Because of Gluttony, my relationship with Ram has stained drastically. The fact that nobody but myself can remember Rem, makes it unbearable. However, the only one who can understand Ram is I, the one who cannot remember anyone anymore. Still, despite being yelled at or making fun of, I still care about them… Because they, are precious to me.

—Angel, a hero to-be. If it wasn't for her, I would have never met Emilia, nor any of these friends. If only I could repay that debt, the debt of giving me a life in this wonderful, yet dark world… only then would I be satisfied. Still… Even though I don't have anything to repay her with, she still wants to stay at my side. That's because Angel… Is irreplaceable for me.

—Weiss Schnee, the Ice Queen. From the days at the Royal capital of Lugnica, it was she who caught my attention. Through fighting, through protecting, through various things, we still made it and with each obstacle, we have bonded more and more. It was she who defeated Capella Emerada Lugnica at the Royal Castle of Lugnica. I would have never allowed her to fight Capella, but her tears made me change my mind. Within her smile, and within her sorrow, I realized that she cares about me. That… is the reason why I must protect her. That's because she, Weiss Schnee, is important to me.

There were too many people that I had already met, friends who I am not even good friends with, but there were also people that I want to meet. There are many people that I have heard various stories about. I want to meet them all, so I can protect them… Because they… helped me.

Jens : "Ruaagh!"

I opened the palm of my hand, and light materialized. The radiance of the sun formed a physical appearance of a polearm. Immediately, I tossed it forward towards Furuta.

The spear of the polearm pierced right through his right shoulder. The power of that attack made Furuta lose balance, and tripped. Using the momentum, I dashed forward once again, and raised the polearm, completely ripping his shoulder open.

A fountain of crimson blood was spraying at the square. Blood drops fell down from the sky as if it was raining blood.

Otto : "Now!"

With a sinuous gesture, Otto Suwen swung his arms and created circle made of stone. Then, he jumped in the air and landed on the board. Right after, he swung his arms backwards, causing the earth to unravel from underneath him. The pebbles that were shaken by Otto's earthen powers caused him to strive forward towards Furuta.

Riding the circle stone, he approached Furuta at an ridiculous pace. Then, with a single swoosh of his hand, he tossed four rocks towards his face. Three of the four pebbles landed on his face, causing a few teeth to fly out of his mouth.

Furuta : "Ylerin!"

Pointing the palm of his hand towards Otto and the others, he released a shockwave of radiance. The bright light that immersed from his skin dispelled every kind of magic. However, it wasn't just magic. My sword, it vanished. The steel edge of my blade turned to light, as if glass scattered.

In addition to that, the giant golden tiger returned to its original form. The golden fur grew back into his skin, and the animalistic characteristics of a tiger were beyond noticeable.

Garfiel : "Ach!?"

The boy returned to his human form. Standing in the middle of the square, Garfiel Tinsel gazed at the square, as if reassuring that his consciousness wasn't malfunctioning.

Skin which was painted crimson soon healed. The formal uniform of the malicious man returned to its former state. There wasn't a single wound to be found on Furuta's body. Even his teeth, they grew back.

There is something about this dude which makes it impossible to actually kill him. Even decapitating him wouldn't be enough. How are we going to kill Furuta, or at least stop him without all our powers?

This must be the power of his Semblance. A divine protection is unable to prevent someone from dying this many times. What could it be though?

Just a minute ago, his physical body turned to gas. When I swung my sword, it went right through him. Now, when I _do_ hit him, he is somehow able to regenerate everything. Such power, how are we going to defeat that…?

? : "Fuck it!"

I heard a voice of a girl that I am worried about. Especially after that scream, did I feel anxiety regarding her ideals. From behind me, I felt someone grabbing my clothes. Her arm strength was something which I was confused about for a second. She wasn't supposed to be that strong physically, but

Jens : "Huah?! Tattletale, what are…"

Tattletale : "Come fuckin' on!"

A masterful companion, ranked at the power level of Thinker 7, Tattletale Lisa Wilbourn. Her ideals, willing to help me because I was one of her friends in the past. Isn't that story too good to be true? From what I remember, her power allowed her to guess really closely to the answer. Thus, why hasn't she given better instructions? Why hasn't she revealed any of my or Furuta's hidden powers? Why Why Why….

Furuta : "Not so fast!"

Extending his arm to the left, the palm of his hand was aiming towards us two. Tattletale who was dragging me started to rush forward towards the entrance of the Sanctuary Temple. From his fingertips, multiple rays of burning light were flaming and radiating towards us.

As the radiating light approached us, my vision became more blurry with each second that I stared at it. Tattletale who was dragging me crouched instantly, causing me to fall on the ground. However, as we ducked, the result was that the magical light flew right past us.

Qrow : "Don't forget 'bout me, yer psycho!"

Swinging his sword, Qrow Branwen inflicted multiple wounds on Furuta's chest. However, as he did so, Furuta opened his eyes.

Furuta : "Huh!"

But that right instant, an even brighter light immersed and swallowed the entire square… No, the entire village was under the radiance of such light.

Emilia : "Jens!"

As I gazed to my side, I saw Emilia.

Her beautiful amethyst eyes. Her silky, yet long silver hair. Her cute, pointy ears. Her funny personality. My heart… It trembled wonderfully while I saw her in my final thoughts.

The light… It was beautiful.

Where did the light come from? Was it a power of Furuta? No, that can't be. Just a second ago, Furuta was just as shocked as I was when the light had risen.

What was the meaning behind the light? I couldn't understand.

My entire body, it was burning. It felt like I turned to ashes and was swept away by the wind.

Was I standing? Was I laying on the ground? Was I even moving?

Was I breathing? Am I still alive? Do I even exist as of right now?

Many questioned flowed through my mind, but there were no answers for such questions. Before I could realize, I lost my consciousness.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Meanwhile somewhere else, a group of both combatants and non-combatants made their way towards the mansion of margrave lord Roswaal L. Mathers.

Pressing their feet against the surface of earth, they ran as fast as they could towards their destination, not knowing what lied ahead.

The maid with pink hair and an furious expression lead the group onwards. Behind her, Melissa and Frederica were holding an unconscious boy in their arms. They supported the boy's body by dragging his arms around their shoulder. At least one hour had passed, and Nathan Harmonia was still unconscious.

Behind them, Angel, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were following the others.

They were already within Roswaal's territory, yet their destination remained unseen. Thinking about this, Ram grows more doubts. What if something bad happened at the Mansion? What if Beatrice wasn't able to protect the Mansion, or perhaps the Library against intruders?

Frederica : "We're here!"

Luckily, such doubts scattered the moment Frederica Baumann spoke out. Never had Ram been that happy because of her voice.

In the distance, they noticed the obsidian gate, with floral decorations colored gold. Immediately, Ram noticed that this had to be the gate to the Mansion of Roswaal. However, for some reason… It was open.

The pink-haired maid gazed at the lock of the gate, but before she was able to notice anything. Yang spoke out in reassurance.

Yang : "Don't worry. The villagers probably broke it to enter the terrain."

Ram : "…"

Not reacting to the words of the gold-haired girl, Ram pushed the gates further open, and dashed towards the entrance of the Mansion.

However, as they came closer and closer with the mansion, Ram widened her eyes in shock. Immediately, she let out a powerful shout.

Ram : "Stop right there!"

Extending her arm towards the rear, both Frederica and Melissa placed Nathan's unconscious body on the solid surface of the soil. Immediately, Melissa placed both her hands on his muscular abs, and started healing his internal organs.

Frederica raised her body, and gazed at Ram who was staring at the mansion. The group of both combatants and non-combatants had finally arrived at the Mansion of Roswaal.

Drops of sweat fell from everyone's forehead. They started breathing as fast as they could, to recover their normal breathing.

Ram : "There seems to be some sort of unrest while we were gone. If we don't take care of it, we'll certainly regret it."

Blake : "What kind of unrest are you referring to? I'm not sensing anything what so ever."

Ram : "I was told that the villagers of the Sanctuary evacuated to the mansion, yet there seems to be nobody what so ever. What kind of malicious prank may this be?"

To such question, Ram responded painfully cold. But, what she said was the truth. It was suspicious at first sight. Within the gates, the citizens of the Sanctuary would be safe, so why would they enter the Mansion without an enemy threating them?

Weiss : "She is right. There's no soul to be seen."

Frederica : "Ram-sama… Could you use your clairvoyance?"

The leopard-human threw a suggestion into the strategic game of "Guessing What's Up". However, such suggestion was shot down instantly.

Ram : "If I hadn't run this fast, I would've been able to do so. However, it seems that both my physical and mental capabilities are unable to do anything what so ever. I need to recover from that run."

Yang : "On it. We must divide the groups, equally. Both combatants and non-combatants should be mixed."

Then, as she raised a finger and pointed it towards the sky, Weiss spoke out pridefully.

Weiss : "That sounds right. Nathan is still unconscious, though he shall return to his senses as soon as Melissa finished healing him. Thus, Melissa, Nathan, Ram and Yang shall stay here. Does that sound fine with you all?"

Ram : "I don't care as long you all can protect the civilians of the Sanctuary. After that, it will be I who will crush that clown's skull."

Cruel words, but once again, they were true. The meaning behind her words was literal, there was nothing else behind it. Her true intentions, her feelings, he expressed them in words which were easy to understand.

With a single nod of Blake, Weiss moved her gaze from Blake towards the sky. Then, pridefully, she spoke out.

Weiss : "Before I'll leave, I shall grant assistance even in my absence."

Grabbing her Myrtenaster, she pointed her rapier towards the sky, and spoke out an incantation unfamiliar to anyone.

Weiss : " _Allow me to savor the atmosphere whilst I bless these lands like falling petals in front of Heaven's gate_."

As she spoke out the final word, the tip of her rapier Myrtenaster started to glow. Bright sparks like the color of meadows started to collide with each other, causing them to explode in various directions. Multiple beams had interacted with various organisms, like for example the group she was with. As a result, former wounds started to mend.

The wound on Ram's back which was inflicted by Elsa Granhiert, it vanished.

The massive scar on Nathan's face which was caused by Ash, the Damsel of Distress, it simply faded.

The stains of blood on Frederica's clothes, they diminished.

Weiss : "Don't misunderstand, this isn't the power of my magical capabilities. The power you witnessed just now lies within the power of Mana. I used the Mana which was stored up in my weapon. Myself has no magical capabilities what so ever. Thus, you shouldn't expect more assistance in the future, unless I somehow get my hands on even more mana."

Frederica : "Don't worry Weiss-sama! That was amazing, thank you very much for your consideration on using that on us!"

The girl with white hair turned towards Frederica who praised her. With a single wink and a smile, she as well smiled.

Weiss : "Why of course."

However, such sympathetic situation wasn't supposed to be held now. Thus, Ram interrupted them.

Ram : "Enough, go inside and search for any other people. Meanwhile, we'll search here. If you'll find Beatrice-sama, escort her directly towards the exit!"

Blake : "We're on it!"

With such words, Blake Belladonna dashed forward towards the big entrance of the Mansion. Right after her, Weiss Schnee followed and behind her, Frederica and Angel. Within only a few seconds, they disappeared from everyone's sight.

Once again, Melissa moved her gaze from the other group towards the shirtless Nathan. There was one massive wound on the middle of his stomach. However, slowly but surely, it was mending. It wasn't just Melissa's magic which was treating the wound, but the unique and magical incantation of Weiss Schnee surely assisted the process.

Melissa : "I hope they'll be alright…"

Then, she spoke out. Her voice, it sounded so shy and nervous. Her shoulder-length dark green hair was wavering by the wind.

As she spoke out what was on her mind as of that moment, Ram did so as well.

Ram : "The only thing I hope for… is if today will ever end."

Melissa : "What do you mean?"

She asked what she meant, but all the only response she received was something she did not expect.

Ram : "Nothing, the meaning is literal. Something inconsequential to this degree you should be able to see through. Or is your intent truly to question? In that case, it's laughable to the point of hurting one's sides."

The voice of the pink-haired maid was contaminated by malice and wrath. Her facial expression, it expressed only fury and anger. The young Ram was furious by something unknown.

Yang : "Wow, chill down Ram."

Immediately, Yang turned around towards the others and spoke out.

Melissa : "Uhm… You don't have to be mean to everyone. You understand that, right?"

Sharing what she was thinking, Ram clicked her tongue in annoyance. She narrowed her eyes slightly and turned towards the mansion, turning her back towards the others.

Ram : "Tch… Whatever. I just want today to end. All of this, it's crazy."

Yang : "Are you talking about… That blue-haired girl?"

Mentioning those words, it brought both sorrow and even more fury to the young maid.

Ram : "It's impossible to deny that she looks a lot like myself. If the capabilities of Gluttony are as Jens said, then that indeed is my sister."

Melissa : "He isn't lying. Please, trust me."

Then, right when she said that, Ram turned around towards the group again. Her eyes, they were burning in anger while overflowing tears streamed down to her chin and fell onto the ground.

Seeing Ram like this, both Yang and Melissa were shocked. They didn't quite know what was going on with her, as she hadn't expressed much since the beginning of all this.

Ram : "How can one trust someone who isn't even on our side? I'm not intending to be rude, but in all seriousness, do you truly expect equal treatment from myself? It's not that suspicious, foolish idiot Jens… But you as well. We were the first ones to hear the news… The Leader of the Witch Cult's identity is revealed, is what Roswaal told me."

Yang : "Hey calm down Ram, I was there as well… and…"

Before Yang was able to finish her sentence, the troubled demon girl swung her hand towards the rear in anger.

Ram : "And what?! You claim that you do not remember anything from what happened at the Capital City, is that right? Then, you appeared here, whoever may had brought you."

Yang : "So what? I don't know who brought me here. Is that a problem?"

Ram : "My problem is today. Once again, you lost your consciousness during the battle against Adam Taurus. Right? Because the former is exactly as stated by you and Blake."

To such words, Yang widened her eyes in shock. Completely… Ram completely lost her mind. She was spouting out various kind of stuff.

Ram : "You know what… Who are you to be trusted? The great Yang Xiao Long, former member of Team RWBY, seemingly lost her consciousness during two battles, and can't remember shit. What a fuckin' hero."

The lilac colored eyes of Yang quickly turned that of crimson red.

Anger grew more anger.

Infuriating statements made more people furious.

Wrath was greater with more wrath.

Yang : "You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea what I had to do face."

That was right. Ram had no idea what she had to face, because each time, she was defeated. The first time she met her mother… Even that was erased from her memories. Now that she lost her battle against Adam Taurus, it was her mother who saved her. But once again, there was no opportunity for her to actually meet her.

Ram : "Then who the fuck are you to tell me that I should calm down? You haven't lost shit! You don't know the first thing about losing! I lost my parents, my horn… and even my sister!"

With those words leaving her mouth, there was a sudden, and unexpected hug.

Ram : "…Huh."

Yang : "…"

Unexpected it was indeed. Yang Xiao Long embraced Ram's slender body. With all her strength, she didn't let go of Ram.

Ram didn't understand what was going on, but there was something which didn't made her push Yang away. For some reason, this hug… It felt warm.

Warmth of sympathy embraced her body as the gold-haired girl spoke out.

Yang : "I know how it feels… Believe me, I went through the same. I lost both of my mothers, I lost my sister, I lost my will to fight."

It was true. Every single bit of it was true.

Many years ago, back when Yang still lived in Eldia, she was born in a happy family. Taiyang Xiao Long was her father, and Raven Branwen was her mother. However, as soon as she turned the age of four, her parents went through a divorce. Yet, she was still happy. She didn't mind it at all, nor did her parents. They were still good friends.

Then, Yang started to live with her father and his new wife, Summer Rose. That was when she met her half-sister, Ruby Rose. She was the best sister Yang could dream for. But every fantasy came to its own, pitiful conclusion.

Yang : "My mother… She didn't want to be associated with my family. Thus, she left with me with my father. Though, I still saw her occasionally."

Ram : "…"

There was no response to such words.

Yang : "Then… I lost my step-mother. Summer Rose, that was her name. She was the strongest of the strongest. The best warrior ever existing. She was the best mother one could wish for…"

Ram : "…"

Once again, Ram did not respond to Yang's emotional words.

Yang : "I only lived with her for a few years. Because that was when I heard the news… Uncle Qrow, my father and my real mother all came back home, but Summer Rose was missing. That was because… She died."

Ram : "…"

Yang : "Both me and Ruby were devastated by the news. Yet, Ruby still wanted to become a warrior. So, she joined the warriors, and created team RWBY."

Ram : "…"

Yang : "But one day… She went missing. She's alive, I know she is. But still…"

Ram : "…"

Yang : "And when I tried to find my own, real mother back… She kept running away. Multiple times had she moved from Kingdom to Kingdom. I still want to know why left me, I really do. There are countless things I want to ask her, but until I meet her, I won't allow anger to overwhelm myself. And I… I… I'm just here, not knowing what to do, because I…"

Suddenly, the one who Yang embraced, unexpectedly hugged Yang too. Arms that intended to kill were now contaminated by sympathy and emotions.

Looking down at Ram, Yang saw watery eyes. Tears streamed all the way down from her cheeks to her chin, and the tears fell down on her boots. Noticing this, Yang smiles.

Ram : "I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I should have said such obnoxious things to you! The only one to blame is myself! It's my fault that my sister is in that sorry-state! It's because I was too weak to go to the election ceremony! It was because I was too weak to protect myself from the Witch Cult that one night! I'm so sorry!"

The pink-haired maiden who was consumed by hate a minute ago, was now being embraced by a companion. Only now does Ram understand the meaning behind Yang's life.

Yang : "It's okay. It really is. But Ram…"

To such words, Ram raised her face towards Yang who spoke out her name. Her crimson eyes faded back to lilac, and her smile of genuine happiness turned to a sorrowful expression. Then, two of them let go of each other. Noticing this, Ram quickly brushed away her tears and turned her gaze back at Yang.

Yang : "Please understand… I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. I want you to do the same. I want you to grow stronger until you'll beat the fuck out of the Witch Cult, but don't turn yourself into a monster… just for power."

With a single nod of confirmation, for the first time, a smile blossomed on the pink-haired maid's face.

Melissa : "G… Guys!"

Somewhat forgetting about Melissa, they turned their gazes instantly towards her, who was holding Nathan in her arms. Slowly, it seemed that he was regaining his consciousness, as his eyes were trying to open.

Nathan : "Hu…"

Both Ram and Yang bend down towards Nathan, and tried to raise his body by helping him stand up. Then, by moving his arms around their shoulders, the light-green haired boy was back on his feet.

Reassuring that he was conscious of his surroundings, he looked around and tried to understand where he was. The moment he turned around completely, he noticed the mansion, and blinked a few times.

Then, he spoke his current thoughts out loudly.

Nathan : "It seems I took quite a heavy hit, didn't I?"

Melissa : "You're alive. Isn't that all that matters?"

Immediately, the two of them smiled at each other. It was a peaceful sight, and somewhat tragic at once. She handed over his shirt, which was initially white, but now painted crimson red.

However, without any hesitations, he put his shirt on and looked like the normal Nathan from before. But, as soon as he started thinking about what happened, it brought both joy and sorrow.

Yes, Nathan survived, but he had been defeated by the one who killed his master.

Nathan : "She got away, didn't she?"

Melissa : "Nathan, please don't worry about that. I'll make sure that she'll die."

Nathan : "But even then… It's just as she said… I really am a loser huh…"

Those were his final thoughts before he had been defeated by the Damsel in Distress. Just as she said, Nathan was a loser. There was no other way around it, thus he didn't deny it himself.

Yang : "Mate, don't think 'bout it like that. You took a heavy hit, fuck yeah. Did you lose, hell yeah. But does that mean you can't beat her next time? We're all born to grow… and as we grow, we become stronger."

Nathan : "Whatever."

He didn't agree with the mindset of Yang Xiao Long at all, yet he didn't share his thoughts.

To him, he was indeed a loser. He swore to his master that he would protect those he cares about, but he failed. He lost everything which was dear to him, and wasn't able to guard any of them.

Felt was now participating in the royal election, which was a life threating position.

Melissa was taken in custody of the Witch Cult and became one of their people.

And then… His master self. She was a beautiful woman, but she as well… was lost.

All of them, slowly they were taken away from Nathan.

Why did he need to suffer such despair and sorrows? Did god decide that everything which is dear to him, has to be taken away from him, or is he simply an unlucky person? Either way, Nathan is devasted.

? : "I~t seems that everything is going a~aaaalright?"

A voice unfamiliar echoed through everyone's mind. That voice came from behind them. It was a voice of a young woman, or perhaps a little girl.

Ram : "That… Voice…"

Nathan : "What…"

Seemingly, only Nathan and Ram recognized the voice. It was that of an old companion, or perhaps now a "former" companion.

Immediately as they spoke out in shock, they turned around and moved their gazes at the young girl which was in front of them.

Her olive green eyes glistened in the sunlight, while her purple hair which was braided wavering in the wind, she gazed at the group with nothing but excitement. It wasn't the owner's voice which made shocked them, but it was the fact that the owner of the voice was still alive.

Ram : "Meili? Where did you come from?"

Meili : "O~ooh don't worry! I simply came here toooo~ have some fun!"

It was Meili Portroute who made a glorious reappearance just now. Compared to the last time that they had seen her, she was wearing different clothes. Initially, she was wearing a single purple dress. Now, she was seen wearing a black dress with a black and orange cape. The outlines of her cape were colored dark purple.

Nathan : "What the fuck…"

Right beside Meili, there was a massive beast. It was a Demon Beast, a creature created by the Witch.

—To everyone, the beast beside the little girl was an even bigger shock.

A lion-esque feline head, with the skinny body of a horse or a goat. Its long tail whips about like a snake. It was massive enough to block the mansion's hallway.

Everyone gazed at the beast in shock. It was uncommon for "The Jet Black King of The Forest" Guiltylowe to appear this far away from the forest. Why was a Demon Beast this dangerous so close to the mansion?

Nathan : "Meili… What…Huah!"

—Now Nathan understands what's going on. Everything falls into its place.

From the first time Nathan had entered the "Forest of Never Returning", he had been reunited with Elsa Granhiert there. But it wasn't just that, there was the Guiltylowe as well. There was a small girl tied up to the Guiltylowe that time… That little girl, it was Meili Portroute.

Roswaal L Mathers was affiliated with that affair, along with Elsa Granhiert in the Capital City most likely. Along with that, he was also behind this incident at the Sanctuary. Now, with Meili Portroute here, and a Demon Beast beside her who has no desires of slaughtering her, Nathan gulps in fear as he realizes the truth.

Thus, this means…

Nathan : "Meili… What, are you?"

Meili : "Did I forget to tell you all? Meee~ and bad animals are really good friends!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

My consciousness was shaken greatly by the beam of radiating light.

I tried to open my eyes, but as I did, I saw nothing but a dark place.

It was a narrow tunnel, completely made of mossy stone bricks and normal stone bricks. Some of them were partly broken, with multiple cracks going through them.

I heard some insects gnawing on something, and making frustrating noises. Wait…

Where am I? Wasn't I at the square just a second ago?

Reassuring of my safety, I raised my higher body and gazed aside. Beside me, I saw an unconscious Emilia and an unconscious Tattletale. Both of them were unharmed. Thus, I exhaled out of relief.

I got back on my feet and looked around. Immediately, I realized where we were. This were, the Sanctuary Trial grounds. The stone bricks were so familiar to myself, thus drawing the conclusion wasn't too hard.

However, there was nobody else to be seen. Even Furuta wasn't here. Otto Suwen, Garfiel Tinsel, Qrow Branwen and Legend were missing.

As I got back on my feet, I decided to wake the others up. I gently brushed Emilia's hair, causing her eyes to blink a few times. Her glistening purple eyes gazed at me, and a smile of a beautiful girl blossomed.

Emilia : "Jens… Is everything alright? What happened?"

That sacred like smile soon turned to lips that expressed nothing but concern.

To such words I breathed out once again. I wasn't sure what happened either. From what I remembered, Furuta released a great amount of radiating light which swallowed all of us. After that, my consciousness turned dark.

Jens : "I don't know. After Furuta released that incredible amount of light, we probably lost our consciousness. Though, someone must have brought us here. Probably Tattletale, thank god you're safe. Though… It seems others are missing."

Hearing that, Emilia raised her body and stood up. Then, she turned her face towards mine. My sky colored eyes met the gaze of her beautiful amethyst ones.

Emilia : "So that's the case. I shall find the others who are still within the village. You must focus on the trials."

Jens : "Alright. But first, let's inform Tattletale."

She responded with a single nod of confirmation.

The two of us took a few steps towards the unconscious Tattletale. Gently, Emilia blushed her cheek, causing her to wake up as well. She blinked multiple times, to assure that she was awake. She swept away her own watery eyes as she sighed and stood up.

Tattletale : "What happened… Actually, it appears that Furuta used that ability to stop the fight, I would assume."

Immediately when she was back on her feet, she started to share her analysis of the current circumstances. As a response, Emilia opened up her arms and spoke out.

Emilia : "Tattletale, do you know how we can find the others?"

She placed her hand on her cheek and formed a thoughtful expression. She gazed down at the ground while thinking about the thousands of answers which Tattletale could respond with.

Tattletale : "If Furuta took them, then they're probably with the enemy as of now. However, I am not quite sure what kind of power that was. It could have been something which he can only use when at the brink of death. So, if I would have to give it a guess, they're probably somewhere else within this temple."

Jens : "Wait… It wasn't you who brought us here?"

Tattletale : "A rather stupid question. There was no way that I would be unaffected of such power. Just like you, I lost my consciousness. If one person brought us here, it had to be someone of the other group."

She was right. It couldn't be her, nor Emilia. Someone must have found us unconscious laying on the ground and brought us here.

Emilia : "Maybe it is better if we keep moving. We must search for survivors and find the entrance of the Trial grounds."

To her words, both me and Tattletale nodded in confirmation.

There were two paths we could go. Either left, or right.

Emilia pointed with her finger towards the left, which meant if we wanted to go this way or not.

Tattletale : "You must have forgotten the true potential of my power. Remember, I am really good at guessing."

She pointed towards the left path. There were more cracks within the stone bricks in comparison with the right path.

Tattletale : "This is the exit. The cracked bricks were caused because of intruders. In addition to that, the inner part of the temple is protected by special kind of miasma, which causes intruders to lose their consciousness. There is zero chance that a cracked brick can be found there. Thus, it is most likely that right is the path towards the sanctuary's inner area."

To that explanation, both me and Emilia gazed at Tattletale in excitement. She was right, once again. Her semblance, it isn't mistaken what so ever. It's powerful, perhaps just as powerful as magical skills.

It was great to have Tattletale on our side. She truly was a perfect thinker. Her semblance allowed us to know the path towards out destination. To such information, Emilia was the first one to walk forward. Me and Tattletale followed soon after.

We took only a few steps towards the right where the inner part of the Sanctuary was located, until I noticed something which I had never seen before.

Both Emilia and Tattletale stopped walking as they gazed at my confused self.

There were three doors located within hallway. Two of which were made of wood and were at the left side of the path, while one black door was at the right side.

Jens : "These doors… They were never here. Why are they here now…?"

I took a few steps towards the black door. There were characters carved within the black material, but it was beyond readable. Thus, I looked at Emilia, who soon after realized what I was trying to do.

As she stood right beside me, she narrowed her eyes slightly. However, just like me, Emilia seemed to be unable to recognize any of it.

Emilia : "Tattletale, do you know what this says?"

Approaching the black door, Tattletale gazed at the weird characters which were carved on the door. There were five characters in total. It reminded me of Japanese katakana characters, but they were way more complex, with multiple strokes and multiple dots. The second character looked a lot like omega, but was somewhat different. It had three dots in the middle, and had a single line on top.

Tattletale : "Dona, is what these characters mean. It is written with the language of Eldia… Weird, there shouldn't be any traces of Eldia on the surface of Lugnica. One day, Vincent ordered us to erase all traces… But if there are characters like this here… Then there must be more."

Emilia : "Dona?"

As I heard that name, I gulped.

Jens : "That's probably the nickname of the Witch of Greed."

Yes, he remembers now. It was Minerva, the Witch of Wrath who called Echidna by that nickname.

Tattletale : "Does Echidna call herself Dona? Isn't that weird."

Jens : "Well, not really actually. It was Minerva who called her like that."

Blinking two times, Emilia moved her gaze towards mine. As our gazes met, she stared at me in full seriousness. I hadn't seen her this serious since the ceremony of the royal election.

Jens : "What is it Emilia?"

The pupils of her eyes were trembling in concern. Still, our gazes had not faced somewhere else. For a few seconds, she stared at me as if she had lost her tongue.

Putting her hands together, she raised her face slightly, and spoke out.

Emilia : "Minerva… That name makes me think of something… Something I do not recall."

Tattletale : "Roswaal must have mentioned that name one time. Putting that aside, what shall we do?"

To be honest, I had no idea what to do. Until now, everything had been chaotic. Too much stuff was going on at the same time. While the mansion was falling, we were trying to prevail within the trials. Thus, we must continue. Our first priority would be taking my first trial before Furuta can.

Jens : "What do the other two doors say?"

Turning her gaze at the two other doors, Tattletale grinned.

Tattletale : "Betty and Lewes."

As soon as I heard the first name, I turned my eyes towards Emilia's face. Her entire face, it turned to that which expressed concern. Her eyes widened in shock as they moved towards me.

Jens : "Wait… B-Beatrice…?!"

Emilia : "Does that mean… Beatrice-sama is somehow affiliated with the Sanctuary?"

It finally made sense now. Just now, something clicked within my mind.

The cups that Beatrice and Echidna had, the cups of tea… The respective colors represented people that were affiliated with each other. Gray had to be Echidna. Cream would be Beatrice and blue had to be Roswaal.

As I realized such truth, the wooden door with the name "Lewes" opened.

A single, petite girl had revealed herself. She stepped forward and stood right in front the three of us. She had long, fluffy pale pink hair that curved outwards at the end. She wore a large black robe that dragged along the ground and was too big for her hands to show completely through the sleeves.

? : "You must be here for the trials."

Her squeaker like voice echoed through the tunnel. She looked around the age of eleven, or perhaps twelve. As she spoke out, I responded.

A chill-like feeling streamed through my spine as I confirmed her presence with my senses. As I gazed at her petite body, I questioned her position and name.

Jens : "Who are you?"

Alpha : "My name is Lewes Alpha. One of many Lewes'."

Such words left me speechless. I had no idea what that could mean. In confusion, I turned towards Emilia and Tattletale, who had the same facial expression as myself.

Jens : "Why does this sign say Betty? Is it Beatrice's?"

Alpha : "Perhaps it would be better if you would follow me. Mother ordered me to treat guests right, after all."

Without being able to accept such offer, Lewes Alpha had already turned around towards the door which she came from. Opening it, she entered it and we followed.

A massive open room with a single, massive cerulean colored crystal in the center. Around that crystal were multiple bookshelves and tables. It looked like some kind of laboratory, or something around those lines.

But there was something even more crazy…

Within the crystal which was in the middle of the room, was the same girl that called herself Lewes Alpha. She wore nothing but a single piece of cloth.

Alpha : "This is Lewes Meyer. One of Mother's apprentices."

Then, right as she spoke out such words, another Lewes had entered the room. As of right now, there were three Lewes' in my vision. Lewes Alpha, Lewes Meyer, and another Lewes.

Beta : "My name is Beta Meyer. The words of Lewes Alpha are literal, no other meaning behind it. It was Lewes Meyer who saved the Sanctuary."

I didn't quite understand what the identical little girls were talking about, thus I turned my eyes towards Emilia and Tattletale, who were just as confused as I was.

Alpha : "Beta, go take care of the Barrier's light matrix, you may turn it off already. We have already dealt with the threat."

Her little body expressed nothing but seriousness. It was as if she knew what task must be dealt with. As if orders were life goals, she would take care of them easily.

Then, the girl with a skin-tight suit, with a color scheme of lavender stepped forward. She pointed one finger towards the stone ceiling, and spoke out.

Tattletale : "The Barrier's Light Matrix? Are you referring to the light we just witnessed?"

In confirmation, the little girl nodded and verbally confirmed.

Alpha : "That is correct."

In addition to Tattletale's question, Emilia too expressed her confusion to the little girl Alpha .

Emilia : "Then it was you who saved us, right?"

To such innocent words the girl in front of us simply tilted her head, slightly. Then, with a single blink of an eye, she raised her face once again, and spoke out.

Alpha : "That's almost correct. It was me, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Sigma and Theta."

While I was silent, the two girls beside me drew information from the "Meyers" as if they were our only source of information. It wasn't because I didn't have questions, it was mostly because I was nervous of what came next.

Emilia : "Our other friends… where are they? Garfiel-san, Otto-san, Legend and Qrow-san. Did you save them as well?"

With a single blink, Lewes Alpha grabbed a staff from the table and gazed at us with a serious facial expression. Her blue eyes were sharp, and her gaze was even sharper.

Alpha : "Worry not young lady. They're all safe."

Pressing the palm of her hand against her cheek, Emilia formed a troubled facial expression as she was staring at the eyes of Lewes Alpha. Within their gazes grew scattering sparks of temptation. Their conversation started to heat up. While Emilia threw a question at the little girl, Lewes was ready to answer.

Emilia : "Huh… If I may ask, why did you save us? Aren't you supposed to be the guardian of the Sanctuary Temple?"

Alpha : "Aren't we doing that what was ordered? We are protecting the Sanctuary from those who we do not desire to enter. One of them, was Furuta Washuu. Mother would have no desires to have a tea party with him, thus we activated the Barrier's Light Matrix. Unfortunately, like Furuta, it affected you all as well, which wasn't our doing."

Emilia : "It wasn't? Then who's intention was it?"

Alpha : "It was the Sanctuary's. The Sanctuary… It has its own will. The Will of the Sanctuary rises with each day."

It sounded crazy, but was it really?

In this world, there were countless things which I had no clue about. Thus, it wouldn't be that crazy if a magical barrier had its own will.

Jens : "This… Barrier of the Sanctuary, did Echidna create it?"

Alpha : "Perhaps. That is not something we're supposed to tell you… Not yet at least."

Then, with one more step forward, Tattletale spoke out a question right after another.

Tattletale : "Pardon my sudden question, but if I may ask… What are you all?"

Alpha : "We are the clones of Lewes Meyer. Our mother created us to protect the Sanctuary. Don't grow misconceptions of mother please, it was Lewes Meyer who sacrificed herself."

Jens : "Your… Mother?"

I slightly tilted my head. I already knew who her mother was, as it wasn't too hard to guess. Yet, I still wanted her to confirm my question.

Perhaps it was somewhat cruel to ask the name of the deceased mother, but I didn't mind at all in fact. Probably because I don't even know who my own mother may be.

Alpha : "Echidna. The Witch of Greed is our mother. She created us… But not just us."

As if a light bulb started to shine above Emilia's head, inspiration streamed through her mind and an idea flashed through her consciousness. Immediately, she raised one finger and turned her gaze at me instantly.

Emilia : "Anastasia-sama! Do you remember!?"

In my mind, it took a few minutes to understand what the cute Emilia was referring to. However, it only took a single second in reality.

Jens : "Do you mean…?"

I stuttered, as I was still somewhat confused about all that we had stumbled in to.

Emilia : "It has to be! Alpha-san!"

To the eccentric voice of Emilia, the little girl tilted her head and asked.

Alpha : "What is it Half-Elf?"

Emilia : "At the royal election ceremony, there was a candidate which went by the name of Anastasia Hoshin. She… had a rather unnatural companion with her. It was an artificial spirit, which went by the name of Echidna."

Alpha : "Aha yes. That _thing_ , just as all of, were created by Mother. Though, that _thing_ was somewhat special. Mother even named that _thing_ after herself. Isn't that poetic?"

Personally, I found that somewhat sketchy. The way she referred to Anastasia's companion… why was I that troubled by it? The moment she started referring to that thing, she pressed her tongue against her teeth, which made the word thing sound different. Honestly, somewhat weird, wasn't it?

Anyhow, I simply shrugged that off my mind and stepped forward, as I was about to ask something. However, Emilia was faster. She extended her arm and spoke out in desperation.

Emilia : "I see. So I was right huh. Alpha-san… Can you tell me everything about what happened to the Sanctuary, to Echidna… To Beastrice-sama and you?"

Alpha : "That would be against the rules. We can only provide such information to 'That Person'. If 'That Person' isn't here, then we are not capable of providing such information. It's simply against the rules."

Jens : "That… Person?"

Alpha : "Also that, we are not allowed to tell you. However, it does appear that you have the necessary qualities to take the first trial. Young man, why don't you follow me, as I'll lead you towards the Trial grounds. If you would succeed the first trial, we… All of the remaining Lewes Meyer copies shall provide information. We shall tell you whatever your heart desires, as long we're capable of answering."

Emilia : "This really seems to be a dead-end huh. It seems that there is no way to go but… For Jens to take the Trials."

Alpha : "Talk to me whenever you're ready for the Trials. I'll be here, waiting."

As she spoke out, she turned around and walked towards the crystal in the middle of the room. She placed her staff on the table and started writing on a piece of paper while still gazing at the crystal. It was a weird sight, but I didn't pay much attention to it at all.

Right now, all that I could think about were the trials. This was the moment I had to start taking the Trials, I was the only one who could take them.

Is it weird that I was afraid? I had no idea what I could expect from my past, thus my back, along with the palms of my hands started to sweat. I was so nervous, I probably looked like an idiot. What kind of face was I even making…?

Tattletale : "Hmm… Jens."

As I turned my eyes towards the one who spoke out my name, Tattletale jumped in my arms and embraced me. Tightly, she didn't let go at all. The warmth that formed between the two of us, it was friendly, nothing more.

I nervously gazed with one eye at Emilia, who was looking at me worriedly, but she wasn't troubled by this friendly hug at all. Thus, I embraced Tattletale as well.

Tattletale : "I… I'm so sorry."

As I heard a sincere apology, I frowned my eyebrows. I didn't expect to hear such words while I was being embraced by her. Slowly but surely, I pushed her shoulders gently away from mine. Then, I gazed seriously in her eyes while looking at her.

Tattletale : "The First Trial… It's a psychological phenomenon where you'll witness your past. You will have to accept it, and succeed…. Or deny it, and fail."

Jens : "Tattletale… Why did you apologize?"

Tattletale : "You'll… You'll see everything what happened… Even now, I still want to be your friend. Even after all the things I said to you, I still want to be by your side…"

Jens : "Tattletale... Without you, we would have never made it this far. Remember? No matter what I'll see, you'll forever be with me if you desire do so."

Tattletale : "You are underestimating what I'm intending to say. I expect the worst from the Witch of Greed, thus I'm pretty sure she'll… Show our last fight we had."

―Our last fight… Those words echoed in my mind as I kept staring her watery eyes. I only knew Tattletale for a day, and already was I scarred that that friendship would break. Though, how bad could a fight be? She's still alive, and I'm still alive, doesn't that mean that everything ended good?

Jens : "Tattletale… You're scaring me."

Tattletale : "I… I am a liar. I know way more than that I told you two… It's not just the fight. There's much more…"

Emilia : "What are you talking about?

Slowly, tears started to stream down Tattletale's face. I had never seen such a sorrowful look on her face.

Tattletale did not respond to Emilia's question what so ever. Instead, she turned her gaze towards the ground, and refused to answer.

Tattletale : "Huh…"

Emilia's young, smooth, maiden-like fingers touched Tattletale's hands. Her fingers were entangled in hers, and the beautiful amethyst colored eyes gazed in those of Tattletale.

Beautiful woman's gaze and a beautiful woman's gaze meet. Thus, a spectacular sight was created. In their gazes grew a million emotions. But before any of those were able to be expressed, Emilia spoke out once again.

Emilia : "Tattletale…. Don't worry. No matter what, we forgive you. After all… you're our friend, remember?"

By slightly petting the skin of Tattletale's hands, Emilia calmed Tattletale down quite a bit. It was amazing to see Emilia interacting like that with her. I did not expect something like that to happen.

Tattletale : "I wish it was that easy. But I lied about other things… I know way more than that you want to know…"

Jens : "Tattletale… What are you even talking about? Tell me, please. Aren't we friends?"

Tattletale : "…It's about you Jens."

I gulped.

Why was there a feeling of despair coming up?

Why did I feel like throwing up?

My heart, why did it hurt so much?

My limbs, why weren't any of them moving?

My throat, why didn't any words come out?

Emilia : "It's alright."

Suddenly, a familiar warmth embraced my entire body. As Emilia spoke out, I felt her fingers entangle mine. Our hands melted together as if she was supporting me both physically and mentally. As I turned my gaze towards her, I felt like crying.

Beside me, there was a girl I loved. Realizing this, I reassured that I was still breathing and nodded. Then, I turned my gaze towards Tattletale, and spoke out with pride.

Jens : "What is it."

Tattletale : "My Semblance… It told me that you're destined to fail the Trials."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	56. Chapter 50

Re;Kingdom, Starting a Life With Amnesia From Zero  
Arc 4 – "Eternal Contract" – Sanctuary Arc  
Chapter 50 – "Sparks of Hope"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The world… It felt like it was collapsing.

Right in front of me, there was a friend that I could not afford to lose. She told me everything I wanted to know, even though I met her just that day. She taught me many, and she probably helped me even before all of this. Truly, she was a friend that one could only imagine.

Her green eyes glistened in tears as I gazed at her. The pupils of hers were trembling in anxiety, as if her existence was afraid of upcoming judgement.

The upcoming judgement, what was it like? I couldn't even imagine how to react to the words she spoke out.

In my chest, there was a piercing, unfamiliar feeling. It felt as if my stomach was empty, and that my insides were being tortured, strangled by hands that had the intention of nothing but to hurt me.

"…"

My voice, why couldn't I hear it? I tried to call out her name, to scream her name… But words weren't flowing out of my mouth as smooth as they used to do.

Even my arms that I tried to reach out, which intended to touch her shoulders and to confront her, even they weren't able to move an inch.

My entire body was paralyzed by the unexpected words of Tattletale.

Tattletale : "I'm so sorry…"

She said those words while tears streamed out of her eyes. Then, right that moment, I collapsed. I couldn't think of anything but how to react… But even that, I wasn't able to think of. Such feeling which accompanied me as of that moment, it was nerve-wrecking.

Jens : "So this is the end…"

I gazed down at the floor while my tears dropped down. There were a couple of shattered glass pieces along with some papers on the ground. There was one, big piece of glass right underneath myself.

As I moved my gaze at it, I saw a reflection of a coward. Seeing myself in that big piece of glass, I finally realized how weak I am. Just now, I realized how incapable I am of changing the outcome. The reflection, it was a person that I hated my entire life.

Tattletale : "Jens will fail… No matter what happens, I know he'll fail the Trials eventually. I'm sorry!"

Falling on her knees, Tattletale placed her hands on her eyes, and started crying as loud as she could. Screaming out such apology, I wasn't even sure if I was capable to respond, or to accept, or to deny.

Emilia : "Jens…?"

For a second, I wasn't even able to recognize the cute voice of Emilia. All that I heard were voices inside of my head. Unrecognizable voices streamed through my mind, as if trying to take control over my soul. Slowly, but surely, they made me insane with each and every second.

"You're weak."

Am I really? I have came this far, for nothing? If I would be weak, I would have given up already since the beginning. No… I don't think I am weak. Even though my body may be weak and breakable, I believe that my spirit and soul and indestructible. Yes… I believe that I'm strong after all.

"Giving up?"

No, there is no reason for me to give up, is there? If I would give up now, it would be impossible to save anyone. If I cannot save Emilia, nobody can. Thus, I must keep going forward. Until I have given my everything, I won't give up.

Even though I wouldn't let any of these voices and words conquer my mind, they still pierced through me somehow. They made me weaker and weaker. With each words, I felt a piece of myself shatter, and fall apart. There was this so-called happiness deep within me, which was being torn down and strangled by the deepest part of my despair.

"Falling for such a maiden, you're pathetic. You're not worth it." "The world would be better without you." "Why are you still here?" "Die already." "Fool." "You wrapped everyone up in a lie" "As expected, you fail again." "You're a loser." "Pathetic little piece of shit" "You should have never met Emilia." "You never deserved such praise." "You're nothing but a bug." "You're annoying." "You're useless." "Worthless idiot." "Do it… Give up."

Countless words flashed through my mind. With each and single word, I felt a piece of myself shatter. I was slowly falling apart. I was being devoured my own despair. If I cannot save Emilia, then who will?

"Don't you think it would be better if you would die?"

Once again, I heard a voice within my skull. However, this was different from before. The voice, it was clear as ever. I recognized the voice immediately, causing my fingers to shake in fear.

Did I hear myself just now? It was the voice of someone I hated for eternity. It was the voice which had a disgusting charm to it. If I had the power to do so, I would've strangled that person's throat and killed him. There were so many reasons why I hated that person, that I couldn't even word it.

For some reason, hearing my own voice in my head felt… natural. Once I heard it, my tears stopped flowing, and I took a breath. Then, I awaited.

"Don't you see what you're doing? All that you're doing is causing even more problems for Emilia. Do you really think you can save her from a destined death?"

Of course I can. I am the only one that can. With the power of my Return by Death ability, I can redo as many times as I want. By using that ability, I can keep retrying until I save her from those damned basters that want to kill her.

Yes… That's right. I'll kill every single fucking one of them that tries to kill Emilia. No matter who comes in my way, I'll slaughter all of them. I don't care if it's a friend, if its family, or anyone else… if anyone comes between Emilia's goal, I shall exterminate them.

"Killing every single one of them? How do you expect to kill The "Washuu King"? Or what about the Sin Archbishop of Greed Regulus Corneas? Don't make me start even mentioning the Endbringers. You're the last person that is capable of killing any of them. You're nothing but a weak person. You may have been gifted many, but you're nothing but a loser. You're simply…. Not made for the job man."

Indeed. The voice is right. My thoughts entangle with voice in the back of my head. But still, I understood what I was saying to myself. That voice is right, I am indeed not made for the job. I wasn't able to protect anyone in the end. Now that I can't even clear the Trials, what am I supposed to do?

Suddenly, my hands started to move unconsciously. The fingers of my hands grabbed the big, shattered piece of glass. Pressing the skin of my fingers against the glass, my hands cut themselves open. However, I didn't feel anything what so ever. Why I wasn't feeling anything, I did not know.

Very slowly, my hands, which had the sharp piece of glass in their power, started to make their way towards my throat. Yet, I felt at ease. Perhaps killing myself was indeed the right thing to do. I mean, I am not ready for this after all. I am not supposed to be with Emilia, nor with anyone else here. All these friends beside me, they're all too great for me.

Emilia : "JENS!"

As I heard a scream filled with panic, the owner of that voice slapped me as hard as possible on my face. Immediately, I regained control over my body and I dropped the piece of glass. As the piece of glass landed on the solid surface of the ground, it shattered into a few smaller pieces.

I reassured my consciousness by moving my gaze from the shattered pieces of glass to the palm of my hands. Bleeding wounds were inflicted in my hands. The one who inflicted such wounds, was nobody but myself.

Drops of blood were falling from my hands onto the glass, and the ground. The blank papers were stained crimson red by my blood.

Emilia : "What do you think you were doing?! Have you actually lost your mind!?"

The voice of the silver-haired maiden struck myself, which made me tremble, crack, throb.

However, it wasn't just me. The clone of Lewes Meyer which stood aside gazed at Emilia in confusion as well. In addition to her, Tattletale was there as well, speechless. Gazing at the Emilia who raised her voice in fury, Tattletale's tears stopped streaming.

Emilia : "What were you intending to do with that glass?"

Her voice was nor calm nor furious, it was difficult to describe the way her voice was heard. As our gazes had met, there grew a burning feeling deep within myself. Her amethyst colored eyes that were motionless stared into my soul, waiting patiently for my response.

Wasn't it obvious what I was trying to do? Why did I have to repeat it once again? Did Emilia want a confirmation or perhaps a reason why? It was difficult to understand, but even harder to put it in words. Saying it out loud, that I intended to kill myself, it was very hard.

Jens : "I…"

Even though I tried to talk, words were gone forever. My mouth had never been this dry. I am exhausted, I am tired of trying to succeed. I want all of this to be over so I can finally rest. I don't want to fight for what's good or bad anymore, I just want redemption from whatever I had done, and spend the rest of my sinner's life alone.

Emilia : "Say it!"

Her feminine scream pierced through my ears. Her calm and emotionless expression changed instantly. Her eyes furious, and gaze deadly, she stood there while still. After that, there was nothing but a deadly silence. However, such silence was broken when the first tear drop was heard.

Tattletale pressed her face against the ground and placed the two palms of her hands against the floor. Her eyes streamed with tears as her sorrows were getting the better of her. Her emotions were overflowing her, along with the pressure of her guilty feeling, caused her to shed even more tears. Such tear drops were heard by both me and Emilia.

Tattletale : "I'm so sorry… Just kill me already…"

Suddenly, Tattletale spoke out.

Her voice trembled in fear as her tears dropped town to her chin. Never had I seen Tattletale this desperate before. The guilt was taking control over her emotions. Seeing her making herself as small as possible, it looked like she was collapsing from inside.

However, even though I wanted to say something about it, my cheeks got grabbed by Emilia's hands. She looked in my eyes with her piercing amethyst colored as I gazed in them. I wasn't able to move my head, her gentle fingers had total control over my head.

Jens : "Emilia…"

Emilia : "Talk to me! What were you trying to do?! Do you actually think killing yourself will do good?"

As she spoke out those words, I kept looking in her eyes while tears were streaming out of my eyes. I was crying as hard as I could, because I wanted to do so.

Emilia : "If you keep on continuing like this, what in the name of god do you expect to happen?"

Jens : "I just…"

For some reason, the presence of Emilia's anger caused my breathing to become harder than ever before. No, it had to be something else. Was it the truth, or was it my refusal to believe that I wasn't capable of saving everyone which caused me to collapse?

Jens : "I just… want to give up…"

Finally, I said it. I finally said it. For the first time ever, I had said such words out loud. Not because I was desperate, but because I was actually unable to continue. This had to be the end, and it should be the end. There was nothing for me to fight for anymore.

In a matter of hours, the entire Kingdom would be destroyed by the Witches of Sin if the Sanctuary Barrier wouldn't rise. Now that Tattletale had confirmed that I was unable to complete the trials, there was not a single spark of hope which would encourage me to fight.

Emilia : "You… want to give up?"

In a questionable matter, she repeated my words. Slowly, but surely, she had released me from her hands. In shame, I gazed at the ground. I was ashamed of myself for willing to give up, but it was the truth. If I cannot complete the Trials, nobody can.

Emilia : "So all the people who had died today, their deaths will be in vain?"

Jens : "Huh?"

Such powerful words caused my eyes to widen. The meaning behind such words was yet to be explained, but they still caused something within me to blossom. It was an enlightening feeling, which could lift me up, but also drown me.

Emilia : "After defeat and defeat, we have triumphed in some way. Even if we'll face another defeat, I know that today will be our first victory. Today… Today we'll finally learn about what's good and bad, right and wrong…"

I raised my body, and got back on my feet. I stood right in front of Emilia while she was talking. Our gazes met, and the two of us stood there, breathlessly. I was caught off-guard by the powerful and meaningful words of Emilia.

Emilia : "Countless of people are fighting to win! Even though are chances to win are slim, or perhaps our triumph won't be as victorious as expected, I'm sure it's significant! If the end would approach us, I would sacrifice everything in my power to save all the innocent citizens!"

Swinging her arm to the rear, she narrowed her eyes slightly while still looking at me. Her eyes were trembling in tears, but she continued talking. Her voice, it echoed deep in my mind, possibly even shaking my consciousness.

Emilia : "People are dying because of we lack information about our enemy. Furuta is continuing with destroying the lives of people, and is trying to collapse the Sanctuary to break the witches out. Even though he may be more powerful, even though he may know more than we do… That doesn't make him strong what so ever! We are the ones that are strong! If we stay united, we can overcome whatever obstacle we'll have to face!"

That was right. Since the beginning of my new life, the enemy was each time smarter than us. Well, perhaps "smarter" isn't the right term either. They had more information than we would ever have. Even though our strength is great, their intellect is greater.

Emilia : "Because… Everyone helping me, is my friend."

A warm feeling blossomed deep within me. It was a feeling that made me want to stand up, that made me want to continue. Emilia's intentions were that of a true, righteous hero. At first, I thought it was Emilia who I needed to protect, but that's not true… Not in the slightest in fact.

Now I realize what I was doing wrong the whole time. I am not her Guardian, I am her knight!

I am not protecting her, and she is not protecting me, we are protecting each other. Everyone in the Emilia Camp, we're a united team. We are formed to protect each other, to conquer the enemy, and triumph above them.

Emilia : "Puck… You… Tattletale… Otto… Ram… Frederica… Yang… They're all helping me become the Queen… They are risking their lives because _they_ want to help me. I cannot let those bastards ruin the lives of countless people! I shall sacrifice whatever I need to succeed, because that's what you taught me."

Swinging her hand to the rear, she widened her eyes as she spoke out such words in passion.

At first, I thought nothing could convince me against giving up, but now that I gazed in her eyes, I changed my mind. In her gaze, there was a burning flame. Even such a small spark in her eyes could ignite a miraculous flame of hope.

Emilia : "Yes… It was you Jens. You taught me that there was so much to fight for. You have created bonds with so many people. At first, I was worried about you constantly, the thought that you had lost your entire life since that Amnesia, it left me breathless. But since the day I met you, you became stronger and stronger with each and every day. Whatever the situation was, you never gave up! That is the reason why I believe in victory… That's right! While there are people like you alive, like Otto, like everyone in our camp, who are giving their everything… I won't stop!"

For some reason, there was a feeling that the words of Emilia connected us for somehow. An invisible road between me and Emilia was formed. It was like a bridge which connected two friends, an unbreakable bond that doesn't bound just the relationship, but the spirit as well.

Powerful and meaningful words were conveyed through such path, which caused even me to be breathless for a moment.

Emilia : "And I don't want to lie, so I'm going to say it anyway…"

I wiped my tears and blinked a few times. While I was gazing in her eyes, she moved hers away from me while she spoke.

Emilia : "Since the day that I met you, my life had become way more chaotic than that I can recall… The attack on the mansion by Masquerade and Raven Branwen, then the Witch Cult attack in the capital city, and now this… It has been a storm of mayhem!"

She was right, as expected.

I was indirectly the cause of the incident at the mansion. If Emilia hadn't met me, Beatrice, Rem, Ram, everyone wouldn't have been in danger. It was me who they were looking for, yet they still attacked everyone at the mansion. The thought of it makes the guilt embrace my entire body. As my hands started shaking, I realized that such guilt formed into murderous anger. Even a thought that people are dying because of me, it infuriates me.

Emilia : "But…"

Emilia : "I don't regret it whatsoever!"

Such words enlightened my entire existence. My spirit which was bound to the everlasting despair residing within me was unshackled from such chains.

Even though I knew that Emilia wasn't lying, I still considered the possibility. However, such innocent young maiden like Emilia, with eyes that glimmered radiating positivity, would never lie about something like this.

Realizing that, I was left breathless.

Emilia : "You've showed me what true love is. By sacrificing everything you had, you've came this far. Even when you had to take risks like fighting Regulus… it was all to save me…"

A single tear streamed from the corner of her amethyst eyes to her chin, and scattered upon the ground.

Emilia : "But seeing you now like this, it crushes my heart…"

She filled her lungs with air, and squeezed them out with a single shout. She closed her eyes, and upon speaking, she opened them widely.

Emilia : "Don't be afraid! Get up and let's get going! A step every day! Those were all your words! When we strive together, we transcend! You were the one who taught me what love is, and it was you who taught me to NEVER GIVE UP!"

Now I truly understood the meaning of what she was trying to say. Through the sadness and thousands of tears, I finally gazed upon her message sparkling crystal clear. Never had I understood it, until now.

― I'm the reason why Emilia never gives up and she is the reason why I never give up.

Jens : "I…"

Still, even after understanding why she kept fighting, not even a single word was capable of leaving my mouth. My lips were sealed because of shame and disgust. I had never hated myself this much until now, but still―

Emilia : "It's not just you, it's everyone who is helping me… I still don't know why Roswaal did what he did… But that doesn't necessarily mean he is a bad person. We don't know the circumstances he's in. In addition to that, we don't know what Furuta is doing to him. Maybe… Roswaal isn't a bad person after all. Such possibility gives me another reason to fight!"

That's right. Even though that damned clown Roswaal fucked the whole situation up, he didn't look like a bad person what so ever when I came to the mansion. Though, if Roswaal is indeed associated with Furuta, then Elsa was hired by the latter and not the former.

Perhaps there is something which Roswaal would win if he would side with Furuta. Based on what we already know, it could possibly be the revival of the Witches of Sin, specifically Echidna.

If me and the others can come up with something which could possibly return Echidna, or make Roswaal meet her, perhaps that would stop him from siding with him.

Emilia : "Back at the Royal Capital, you told everyone that the blue-haired girl is Ram's sister and that she had worked for both my camp and the Roswaal Mansion for years. Even though it's really hard for me because I cannot remember that girl what so ever, it's another reason for me to fight! If we can somehow come in contact with the Gluttony Sin Archbishops, I'll promise that I'll fight alongside you, to redeem her! We'll bring back Ram's lost sister back!"

Rem and Ram, the two twin-sisters who taught me various stuff back when I was a guest at the mansion. However, when I see Ram like this, when I see her without her sister, it hurts me so much. I cannot imagine losing a twin. I shall do whatever I need to do to return her. I shall reunite the two sisters, so they can finally be happy again, together.

Emilia : "Then… There is Otto Suwen, who had risked his life many times for a reason I'm unaware of. Roswaal invited him into my camp, and since then, he has remained completely loyal for no reason what so ever. His ambitions, his inspirations, his aspirations, his will-power which causes him to continue… It gives me a painful feeling in my chest… It's because I'm not sure how to repay such a good person. But, until I'll be able to repay him, I shall fight for his safety and for this kingdom!"

Otto Suwen was one of the first people who I had became good friends with. Few hours ago, when I saw him fighting along with Garfiel, I noticed a burning passion within his eyes that could possibly ignite the biggest spark of hope.

―Never did I expect Otto to grow this big. But in actuality, it is me who had not developed.

He had fought against the Gluttony Sin Archbishops, and even nearly killed one. He nearly lost his name, his memories, and everything he had… just for me and Emilia.

A person that is willing to sacrifice everything he has, truly is a great friend.

Emilia : "Nathan Harmonia, even Felt who had returned my Insignia… Both of them, they're friends to me… If it wasn't for them, my Insignia would have been lost forever. The fact that Felt returned it, and Nathan even joined alongside us, it gives me this burning feeling that I want to repay them as well. Nathan, who had protected the Mansion against Raven and Furuta… He truly is, a great friend."

She is right. Nathan had fought alongside us even though we were the one who separated him from Felt. Each and single day he was giving his everything, just for us. Nathan had lost many, yet he keeps moving forward. Despite being young, despite being not as strong as others, his soul is bound to be unbreakable.

Emilia : "Then… There was mister Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea. He had saved my life twice. Not because of orders, or out of sympathy, but because he is a great person. Such people… They're too good for such a cruel world we live in. People like him, people like Reinhard, they inspire me to fight for those who cannot. Even Tattletale…"

Calling out her name, Emilia moved her gaze towards the still crying Tattletale. However, as she heard her name, Tattletale raised her face. A graceful woman's gaze and that of a beautiful woman meet. In their gazes grew scattering sparks of mixed emotions.

Emilia : "Even though you may have lied about all this… You're my friend. I don't know anything about you… I don't know where you're from, why you're helping Jens, why you lied, and why you're still here, but you're still my friend. I know that you're powerful, and that you could possibly grant us information which not even a single Kingdom could grant us, but that is not the reason why you're my friend."

Tattletale : "But… I am the reason why you won't make it in time."

Emilia : "That may be true, but that doesn't stop me from trying. If we would stop trying the first time we failed, we would have never came this far. It was your help which allowed us to come this far. So please, raise your face as we'll fight until the very end."

Extending her hand towards Tattletale, she looked gently in the desperate girl's eyes. In confusion, Tattletale's eyes trembled. Her tears stopped flowing slowly while she slowly moved her eyes from the palm of Emilia's hand to her face. Slowly, Tattletale reached out her hand and took Emilia's.

Raising her body, Tattletale stood on her feet again, but was still shaking in fear. However, such fears were blown away in an instant when Emilia's angelic arms embraced Tattletale with a hug.

Emilia : "You don't have to be alone anymore… Even though you're fighting for Jens, I'm always here for you. Please remember, that no matter what happens, we'll be friends… It's because… The reason why I keep going forward… is because of my friends."

Tattletale : "Thank you… Thank you so much… I… I promise that I'll stay forever on the side of you two. It's because… I don't have any other place to go. I thought that I was fighting for what's good, that's why I came all the way here, to meet Jens again. But now that there's no where to go but to face defeat… I don't even know if what I'm doing is right."

Teardrops were bound to fall after such conversation. Emilia gently brushed Tattletale's blonde hair after the latter started sobbing on her shoulder. Truly, a beautiful sight. Then, few seconds later, the two of each other released each other.

Then, their gazes met.

Emilia : "You don't have to think about that. Do you think that I know what's right or wrong? To the contrary, I think I'm the one who's least informed about all this. After all, I'm the one who's a so-called Witch. I have been discriminated for my entire life for being born this way. My stupid pointy ears, my malicious purple eyes and my ugly silver hair, it made my life so hard… But I want to show that change is possible… I want to show the entire world that someone shouldn't judge a person based on their actions or their appearance. I want to be the change the world needs!"

Tattletale : "You don't have to be the change the world needs… In fact, you don't have to be anything Emilia. You're beautiful the way you are, even if it's an accidental resemblance of something terrific. You as a person are gorgeous, and I cannot imagine someone possibly not liking you… You're truly, a great person."

As I didn't expect such words from Tattletale, I quickly moved my gaze at Emilia's reaction. Contrary to my initial expectations, she simply smiled. Closing her eyes and hiding her teeth with the palm of her hand, she giggled like a little girl.

Emilia : "Thank you!"

Seeing such positivity in their spirits, a levitating feeling blossomed from within me. It was a feeling that could raise me to the clouds and the skies, or sink me to the bottom of the ocean.

With all the remaining power within me, I raised my body and stood in front of Emilia.

Jens : "Emilia."

Before she would respond, she eased her cheerful expression to a more serious one. Then, after slightly narrowing her eyes, she gave me a single nod.

Thousands of thoughts were contradicting each other.  
Millions of emotions were fighting each other from within myself.  
An endless amount of possible things possibly for me to say.

Jens : "I won't give up, I shall still succeed the trials."

Thanks to just such words, I saw two different reactions.

Emilia, who just raised me from the depths of mine despair, blinked a couple of times. But then, after realizing the meaning of my words, she embraced me with her arms in joy and happiness.

But Tattletale, who had predicted with her Semblance that I was destined to fail, simply put on a smile. In her light green eyes, I saw that my words reminded her of something. Thus, a nostalgia feeling embraced her

Tattletale : "You… really never change huh."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Standing in the middle of the room, there was only me, Tattletale, Emilia and the little petite girl. Behind the girl, there was a massive blue crystal which radiated cerulean colored light, which enlightened the entire area.

Bookshelves filled with books that were unreadable for me, jars filled with chemicals and labeled by their corresponding material residing within, the laboratory was somewhat ominous for me.

Jens : "Alpha-san, we're ready for the Trials."

Alpha : "Are you sure? I shall take you to the door where you shall meet your past. Accepting it, means triumph. Denying it, means to fall."

Her light pink hair wavered by a small and invisible gust. Her cyan colored eyes expressed nothing but seriousness while she was gazing at me.

With a single nod, I confirmed her words.

Alpha : "Great. However, the others have to leave. Beta shall bring you to the mansion along with Gamma."

Not even a single second had expired, and two clones had already appeared right beside us.

I turned around and grabbed Emilia's hand. I gazed in her amethyst colored eyes and just like that, all her worries and anxieties were blown away instantly.

Jens : "Everything will be fine. I shall succeed the trial, and we'll save everyone, alright?"

Emilia : "I got it! I… I love―"

With a single snap of Alpha's little fingers, both Emilia and Tattletale had vanished from my sight. Their entire existence disappeared, and not even a single trace of them was left behind.

I closed my eyes for a moment and prayed that all of them would be alive. Even if they aren't, I will do everything in my power to return them. Because Emilia finally taught me, that to live, is to fight alongside others.

Alpha : "Are you ready? Before you'll enter the door, we must bring you to our master."

I slightly tilted my head, but I was pretty sure that their master was Echidna. Thus, it would mean that I would reunite with her again before I was able to fulfill the trials.

Leaving the laboratory-like area, we entered the long hallway. The cracked and mossy stone bricks which formed the hallway were exactly the same from when I stood face-to-face with Furuta.

Instantly, I sensed a scent of ease, an aroma of tranquility, an odor of peace. My legs started to shake, my fingers started to tremble, and my vision started to become all blurry. Right that moment, I started panicking, my heartrate rose, until I realized what was going on―

When I closed my eyes, there was nothing but a pitch-black darkness.

However, contrary to my former expectations, I did not find myself in the "Dream World" of Echidna.

There was nothing but oblivion. Darkness and shadows had swallowed everything up, and the world was being devoured by everlasting despair.

But something was different, clearly.

―I was still able to move.

Each and single time when I found myself here, in this oblivion world of despair, I was paralyzed, frozen while being devoured by the dark shadows. But this time, the situations had drastically changed.

I took a single step forward, and instantly, something had formed a silhouette.

The more I moved towards it, the more the silhouette started to form an actual appearance of a person.

However, no matter how many steps I took towards it, the actual appearance never formed the final form.

I tried to run, but I never achieved the final destination.  
I tried to reach out my hands, but I never grasped the one ahead of me.  
I tried to scream, but my words never reached out to the one in front of me.

? : "Finally, we finally meet."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	57. Chapter 51

**Re;Kingdom, Starting a Life With Amnesia From Zero  
Arc 4 – "Eternal Contract" – Sanctuary Arc  
Chapter 51 – "Battle for Roswaal Manor Begins"**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Engulfed in the light, the man's body was floating on a non-existed cloud, which levitated him while his consciousness was greatly shaken. Despite his brains on functioning correctly as before, his final thoughts would have been around the lines of "What's going on?".

Though he wanted to calm down the situation and fix everything up, he wasn't able to do so as of right now. Currently, his limbs were unable to accomplish simple tasks his body would order. His eyes were closed, yet he knew that he was laying down on the soft ground. With various thoughts on his mind, he simply wants to rest down, and so he did.

Was there really something to care about? As of right now, his sole existence was exhausted of everything. Fighting for a cause unknown to himself, risking his own life for a royal election camp which has no relationship to him whatsoever, yet he continued.

"Otto…!"

A voice rang in the darkness.

Even though the last memory he had was that he was being swallowed by light, his consciousness remained in a dark world. His body fell down into an abyss of his own despair, darkness.

Whatever the space may have been where that young merchant found himself, there was absolutely nothing but himself.

Just now, did he start thinking about whether his actions are right or not.

Just now, did he start considering if it's okay to continue like this.

Just now, did he realize that he should've never acted like a hero.

He had no energy to try and fight the darkness. He had no motivation to get out of the shadows. He had no reason to fight for Emilia and Jens, yet there is a feeling deep inside him, which told him to continue.

That feeling was capable of overcoming whatever obstacles would block the way between him and his purpose.

There was something about both "Emilia" and "Jens" that gave him a feeling of pursuing his goals, and vanquishing that which obliterates all happiness and good in the world.

A little spark, it flickered.

Within his consciousness, somewhere deep in his mind, there was a flickering light, something which sparked, heat that scattered in the darkness, an emerging light from within. It was a spark that could possibly ignite a flame, and then would enlighten the entire world for him. Just as he gazed upon the beautiful light which flooded his consciousness, he felt palms of human hands touch his stomach.

Otto : "Ouch!"

Suddenly, a piercing pain shocked him. The powerful shock caused the man to wake up from such day dream.

The little spark, which had a promising charm to it, yet far away, disappeared as it was swallowed by the light of reality. He opened his eyes, thus the miraculous light which lied ahead of him vanished. But in trade of that, he was able to see the real world.

There was blood streaming out of his stomach as he gazed upon the muscular hands and arms that tried to stop the bleeding. With no moment of hesitation, the man immediately realized who this companion could be.

The one aiding the man assist was a person with a heart of gold, yet the power of a tiger. Despite being a young age, he's a true guarding which pursues his goals, and takes it as a matter of light and darkness, life and death, good and bad.

Garfiel : "Brotto…! Hang'n there! Yer ain't 'n the state of fightin'…"

His jade colored eyes were being overflown by sorrowful tears which streamed down to his chin, fell down, and scattered upon the gray colored surface. He was being overwhelmed by stress, and thus was panicking. His hands which he placed on the man's abs were shaking greatly, as if terrified.

Otto : "G-Garf…?"

The man tried to speak, but due to his consciousness being greatly shaken by the emerging light which he recalled, words weren't coming out of his mouth as smooth as before. Instead, as he tried to speak, he realized that it would have been better if he would just lay down.

Garfiel : "Don'tcha worry Brotto… I-It's fine. Yer belly… I-It's bleeding..!"

His words trembled in fear. His gaze was locked upon the stomach of the man. Otto on the other hand, did not question anything what so ever. With a peace of mind, Otto simply closed his eyes as he awaited for the situation to get better.

Otto : "Bluagh….!"

Intending to cough, he instead of vomited a huge amount of blood out. Blood streamed out of his mouth as if one of his internal organs were completely demolished or crushed. Hearing this, Garfiel finally moved his gaze from the not-so good looking stomach to Otto Suwen's face, which was completely covered by blood. Trying to stop vomiting blood, the man with gray hair pressed the palm of his hand against his mouth, blocking his mouth and sealing his lips.

Garfiel : "O..Otto…"

Calling out his name in anxiety, Garfiel's pupils were trembling as they gazed upon the worst. Otto Suwen's life was in a great danger. In fact, he was fatally injured, and if he wouldn't be healed as of right now, his life would be lost.

Otto : "T… Ain't lookin' good…"

Affirming the situation, Otto removed the hand from his mouth, and placed the hand covered in blood on the ground. In addition to that, he rested the back of his head against stone brick ground.

The merchant moved his gaze from his hand to the sky, a beautiful evening. Orange and blue colors flooded the clear sky, along with some small clouds. It looked so peaceful, as if nothing wrong could possibly happen. However, that was obviously not the case.

Never being this injured, Otto braced himself for the worst. He knew that if this would continue, he would die. A horrifying thought, but it wasn't a mere speculation, it was reality. There was no way to prevent such destined death. Garfiel was not capable to recover Otto completely, and there was nobody in sight, thus…

Garfiel : "Don't 'cha dare to die 'n my watch', yer hearin' me?!"

Cerulean light, with a shade of lime, started to emerge from Otto's body as he spoke out such words.

The muscular kid pressed the palms of his hands steadily against Otto's stomach. Suddenly, there was a feeling unfamiliar streaming through Otto's body. It was a feeling as if all weight was taken away from Otto, as if every burden faded.

Otto : "Huh…?"

As he realized the unfamiliar experience, Otto made a noise in confusion. However, as he did so, he also realized that the ability to speak returned to him. Most of the pain, along with most of his wounds were diminishing, slowly.

Garfiel : "Did'cha fuckin' hear me? Yer ain't dyin' here!"

The hands of the gold-haired boy were shining bright. Mana from the atmosphere was being absorbed by Garfiel Tinsel, and was all being stored up in the palms of his hands.

Moving his sight around, Otto realized that they were in a forest. What forest didn't matter as of right now, but the fact that they were in a forest calmed Otto greatly. In addition to that, a glimpse of happiness blossomed deep within him as he realized the former.

Mana has various natural habitats. Deep in the mountains, there is more than enough Earth Mana. In the depths of the ocean, there is countless amount of Water Mana. Far into the skies, there is a ridiculous amount of Wind Mana. Within the depths of a volcano, there is an amount of Fire Mana unimaginable.

In a forest, there is always a huge amount of both Earth, and Water Mana. Otto Suwen learned such thing from his older brother, Oslo Suwen. His older brother was a hero to-be, a merchant that would never deviate from a plan. Despite being heroic, he was also really intelligent, knowing all about the capabilities of Earth Mana, and how to manifest magic covering Earth Mana.

With that one lesson of Earth Mana which his older brother taught him in the back of his thought, Otto realized that not all hope is gone. Instead, there is a possibility that he would survive from such calamity. If Garfiel Tinsel is capable of collecting enough Earth Mana, he can convert such mana in healing magic, but it would burden a lot of agony on the muscular kid's body.

Otto : "Garfiel… What are you… Doing?"

Still, Otto's mind couldn't possibly understand. He and Garfiel are nothing but strangers to each other. They met only today, yet there is some chemistry. Gazing at the boy who was desperately trying to heal the merchant, there were countless wounds and blood stains on the boy, yet he continued.

Garfiel : "Ain't 't obvious? I'm savin' yer ass!"

Hearing that, Otto raises a brow. Obviously, Otto knew what he was intending to do, but that wasn't the meaning behind his question. Thus, he speaks out once more.

Otto : "Why…?"

Garfiel : "Yer kiddin' me? Yer saved ma ass 'gainst that motha'fucker Adam, 'ts only natural to save yer ass 'swell!"

Scattering sparks of yellow light started to form around the silhouette of Garfiel's muscular arms. While still crying and being somewhat panicked, he closed his eyes and raised the palms of his hands slightly.

The little sparks started to form light, and such majestic radiance started to emerge from the kid's hands.

A healing sensation is what Otto felt in his stomach. In a matter of seconds, the wound on his belly closed and the crimson stains of blood vanished.

Otto : "That healing power… You're element is Earth, but how are you healing this good?"

Earth Mana covers the power of changing the terrain. It exists to change the territory with the power of a person's gate. Despite being capable of healing, it's primarily focused for defense like raising earthen walls.

Then, how can this healing be this powerful?

Garfiel : "Ma amazin' Divin' Protection 'f Earth Spirits. Yer should be fine now, but don't do anythin' reckless, yer hear me?"

―The "Divine Protection of Earth Spirits" is a passive power which is always present. Having such blessing allows the user to manipulate "Earth Mana" with ease thanks to earthen spirits. As long as the user has his feet on the ground, he can manipulate the effects of earth. For example, he can cause the earth to cave in with a single step, reduce the effects of Earth Magic, and accelerate the recovery of wounds and stamina.

The reason why Otto Suwen recognized this Divine Protection, was because he had once read about the contents of it during his stay at the Royal Capital.

Otto : "Garfiel… You saved me…"

Garfiel : "Hell yeah I did."

The young merchant lifted his head before he started touching his wound with both hands. There were scars, but they were completely covered with new-grown skin. His clothes were ripped and scratched, stains of crimson blood were on the green merchant uniform of his.

Lifting his body as confirmation whether he was fully healed or not, Otto felt a levitating feeling within his body, as if something had been healed within him which didn't had a physical form. It was a feeling which was capable of giving one the will to keep striving forward.

Otto : "What… did you exactly heal… Garfiel-san?"

Garfiel : "Brotto… What'r ya talkin' 'bout? The Amazin' me healed ya wounds, there wasn't anythin' else to heal, right?"

It was a weird question which Otto Suwen asked for those who didn't experience what Otto experienced. The feeling that resided deep within the young merchant, was a feeling which gave one the mental strength of fighting for his own beliefs, for things which make him happy, for things which he treasured.

Otto : "Garfiel-san… Do you've the ability of healing one's Gate, or perhaps Od?"

The "Od" is a life energy that dwells within a living being from birth, making it the opposite of mana, which is magical energy that exists in the environment. It varies from person to person in terms of quantity and size which represents the lifespan of an individual. It also serves the purpose of storing some portion of mana that flows through the gate, so having a large capacity is especially beneficial to those who can use magic. Od can be used in place of mana to cast magic, however unlike mana, using Od is like using one's lifespan, and so it isn't recommended.

The Gate is an invisible portal-like apparatus that exist in every living thing. It allows mana to pass through the body and be stored in the Od. Whether one can use magic or not entirely depends on its condition; be it either fully or partly open. Most people only have partly functioning gates so magic is out of reach to them. In addition, there are some with defective gates which keeps them from releasing mana at all. Overcasting magic can also lead to damaging the gate, and then the permanent loss of magic if the user continues to do so without treatment. However that is difficult to obtain and if the gate breaks before that then nothing can be done.

―Healing either those was something which not many individuals were capable of.

Garfiel : "I… Dunno!"

Otto : "Ram-san has lectured me for a week for two while I was staying at the mansion. I've also did personal research regarding this subject, but putting that aside… Ram told me that there were only little amount of people capable of restoring one's lifespan or an non-existent organ."

Garfiel : "Otto… Why yer even thinkin' 'bout 't? All of a sudden, yer comin' up with weird shit Brotto…?"

Otto : "The "Blue", also known as Crusch-sama's knight has the ability of repairing the Gate of one person."

The royals of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugunica pass down titles on the best Magic Users of Lugnica.

The element of fire, "Red", was given to Roswaal L Mathers when he had repelled the attack of Endbringer thanks to his capabilities with fire magic. It was around five years ago when Roswaal had fought one of the Endbringers which cause terror throughout the world, and since then he had carried the title of the "Red", the best fire Magic user in the Dragon Kingdom.

The element of wind, "Green", was given to Sinon Elysia when she had guarded the Watergate City Pristella against the Witch Cult. Not much is known about Sinon due to her recent missions in the east, but she's considered to be an exceptional Wind magic user.

The element of earth, "Yellow", was given to Taliyah, who had disappeared from a young age. The government of the Dragon Kingdom had announced that there was a new title-holder for "Yellow", yet the reasoning remained secret. Since her disappearance, many people had considered her as "Dead", yet the remains of the Lugnician government had refused to pass down the title of "Yellow".

The element of water, "Blue", was given to Felix Argyle who is capable of using "Immortal King's Sacrament", which is a branch of Water Healing magic that had the ability of returning beloved ones from the dead. Even though Felix wasn't capable of using the resurrection ability, Felix had given the title for his exceptional performances during the many achievements of the glorious Crusch Karsten, the "Valkyrie".

The element of light, and the element of darkness, "White" and "Black", remain not given. The "Color Titles" is a system which is being considered active since one hundred years ago. But, not even once were "White" or "Black" given to any person. Some people say because they believe Lugnician Royals are exceptionally intelligent, and consider none of the magic users of the difficult elements good enough. Others say because there hadn't been any Yin or Yang user that had performed exceptionally, but...

Otto : "The "Divine Judgement" of the "Holy Dragon" Volcanica is capable of restoring the Od, but I've never experienced such phenomenon."

Garfiel : "Restorin' the Od is crazy shit Brotto! It sure would be sick of having that skill, but I highly doubt that ma amazin' self can bend the rules of life!"

Otto : "W-Well… Some people also say that the "Sage" at the Watchtower is able of healing both!"

Garfiel : "Yer overthinkin' it Brotto, I'm blushing becuz yer sayin' imma that cool, but I think yer just havin' a recoverin' moment after what just happened… After all…"

Turning his gaze away from the innocent merchant, there was a glim of anxiety within the young boy's glance.

Garfiel : "We're still in a shitty shitshow…"

Putting his current thoughts aside from his current problems, Otto tried to recall what had happened to him before he had lost his consciousness.

Upon arriving at the square of the Sanctuary Temple, they had brawled against the "Washuu King" Furuta Washuu. However, as they were at the brink of winning the battle, the light of the Sanctuary had engulfed everything, even their consciousness.

After that, he had woken up here, in a forest, where there was nothing but shadows, a cold breeze, and stains of blood.

Otto : "What happened exactly? How did we end up here in the first place?"

The young merchant placed the palm of his right hand on the boy's naked shoulder. Immediately, their gazes met, and the spirit of the atmosphere took a turn.

Garfiel : "Y'all collapsed becuz of the shinin' light. But ma amazin' self was able to resist it, probably 'cause im that cool. Before I could understand what happened, I headed for Furuta so he wouldn't run away, but he had released some kind of magic I don't bother understanding. I got injured, you, Qrow and Legend-san…"

Otto : "You dragged us here?"

Garfiel : "Don't skip an entire interlude like that…!

Like a reflex, Garfiel pushed the hand away from his naked shoulder after he had interrupted him. Garfiel Tinsel, he looked somewhat sad, or perhaps anxious. Pushing his hand away wasn't out of anger or annoyance, but simply because Garfiel wanted to stand up.

Lifting his body up, Garfiel brushed away the dust and the blood stains from his clothes as he continued with his story.

Garfiel : "Before I was able to heal myself, a parade of Demon Beast had overthrown ma hometown… I grabbed y'all and dragged us here."

Otto : "What about Jens and Emilia-sama!?"

Garfiel : "When the light faded away, they were already gone…"

Listening carefully to his story, Otto nodded several times before he had the story illustrated chronologically in his thoughts. Then, the merchant scratched the back of his head and glanced nervously at Garfiel.

Otto : "Well, that's kinda good I suppose. I hope they're safe- Wait… Where are Legend and Qrow-san?"

Garfiel : "They're… at my home."

Otto : "...Oh."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The Kremaldy Forest, also known as the "Forest of Never Returning" was a forest which surrounded the mansion partly, and surrounded most of the Sanctuary. It was one of the two forests which were in the possession of the Roswaal Family.

The "Forest of Never Returning" has two sides. It is said that those who enter the forest will never return due to the amount of dangerous things within the forest. In addition to that, those who enter the forest to disturb tranquility from within, will be swallowed by the miasma of the forest.

Garfiel's home was only several meters away from the Sanctuary Barrier. The Sanctuary Barrier existed to keep the Witches of Sin within the graveyard of the Witch of Greed.

The Mansion of Roswaal was several kilometers northeast of the Sanctuary, and also from Garfiel's home.

It was a little home, primarily made of wood and leaves. The floor was made of stone bricks, the interior was mostly empty, and the windows had broken glass. There was a single bed, but it wasn't the nicest bed.

Otto : "Ah… This isn't good."

Qrow was sitting on the floor while covering the wound on his stomach with his hands. Both palms were covered in his own blood, but luckily the wound itself was covered by bandage.

Legend on the other hand, had a massive wound on his right shoulder. His skin-tight blue suit was covered in dark, red blood. However, aside from that, he was still conscious, and the wound didn't bother him that much.

Legend : "It seems that ultimately, luck was on our side. Perhaps that's something to be joyful about."

Qrow : "Call it however you want, the situation isn't looking particularly "joyful", now is it?"

Moving his disgusted gaze towards Legend, Qrow spat out his words as if he was disgraced of the the current circumstances.

Legend : "Consider it luck, if it wasn't for Garfiel, you would've been dead. He dragged our unconscious body all the way to here, don't you understand the basics of common manners?"

The young boy put on a joyful smile as Legend tried to be grateful for his actions. Though, to Garfiel, there was no need for such gratitude, since he considered it something completely normal.

As a response, he wavered his right hand and kept smiling.

Garfiel : "Ah it's 'right mate, there's no need for thankin' 'chother. That which matters is…"

As Garfiel lowered his gaze, Otto Suwen noticed a sorrowful glim within his glance. Thus, the young merchant slightly tilted his head while awaiting the continuation of his sentence.

Garfiel : "...What'yer'all thinkin' 'bout doin'?"

Legend : "Don't misunderstand Garfiel-san. There's absolutely no need to get involved in this affair. As a matter of fact, I can assure you to rest calmly while we'll be taking care of the problematic situation."

To such words, Garfiel narrowed his eyes slightly, and moved his gaze at Legend at an instant. Like that, their gazes had met, and so did their motives.

Garfiel : "Yer tellin' me to quit fightin' this?"

Legend : "I'm not ordering you. After all, I'm not your commander or something like that. As a matter of fact, I think that we are closer to acquaintances, allies, or perhaps friends rather than something like commander and soldier."

As Legend spoke in such a friendly matter, he scratched the back of his hand while smiling nervously. However, the glance in Garfiel's eyes did not change what so ever.

Legend : "In addition to that. There's like, no reason for you to get involved in all of this. We will be taking care of the situation at the Sanctuary and the Roswaal Manor. You're free to do whatever you want, but you must understand that dying recklessly does not make you a hero."

Garfiel : "But I'm not like y'all."

Intercepting with a single sentence, a silence had occurred within the room. Each glance was locked and loaded on Garfiel Tinsel, who spoke in a way that could've been considered sad.

Garfiel : "Ma sis' is all the fam I've left. Y'all are involved in this in some way or 'nother, I ain't tryin' to be a hero or that kind of bullshit. I care 'bout the fam which was always there for me when they could… Frederica, she…"

Qrow : "Family… Only comes around when they need something."

Before Garfiel was able to finish his sentence, the man named Qrow Branwen had interrupted him with a lecture.

The man glanced at the kid while grinning at him as if he knew exactly what Garfiel was talking about. Noticing that, Garfiel frowned at the man.

Garfiel : "The fuck yer talkin' 'bout? Not everyone's born in a family of bandits, y'know?"

Qrow : "Ah, so you're not that stupid. Nice."

―The name "Branwen" was known all around the world that they had wandered. It's a bandit family which had caused great terror across all Kingdoms and Empires. Yet, it appeared that the Branwen Twins had found redemption once they had joined the "Warriors".

Initially, the Branwen family existed of knights, assassins, warriors, which were born to become strong. Once every year, the Branwen family had hosted a festival where all Branwens around the same age would fight each other, and the remaining victor would become the head of the family.

―But...

Legend : "Anyway, so to put it frankly, the fundamental truth behind your actions and deeds, is Frederica Baumann, correct?"

Trying to get a understanding of Garfiel's motives, Legend tried to connect the points and fill the space between the dots by summarizing that which he had comprehended from before.

Garfiel : "Like, she's all I've left. Once I heard that she got back with that clown, I had to do something. But, before I could've done anythin', y'all already got to the Sanctuary."

Noticing a glim of sorrow in his gaze, Otto placed the palm of his hand on Garfiel's right shoulder. Doing so, their glances met.

Tilting his head, Otto Suwen responded with a question.

Otto : "So is that why you trusted me and everyone that easily? Is it because you have that much faith in your sister?"

Garfiel : "Fred's a good person, she wouldn't put faith in 'diots, ma right?"

Otto : "To be honest, I don't know Frederica that good. Actually, I don't know everyone that well. All I care about, are my friends, and you know… Since you saved me, does that mean… you think I'm a good person as well?"

―"Good Person" is something which depends on each and everyone's own perception of that word, and their perspective of that one person. For one, a "Good Person", for another, a "Bad Person". An excellent example for such person would be...

Garfiel : "Don't be stupid… Even I don't know why I saved ya ass."

As he said so, Garfiel squeezed in Otto's left butt cheek, causing him to panic in an instant, and take a few steps back.

Otto : "Idiot! This isn't the time to touch my private space!"

Infuriated by the actions of the young boy, Otto Suwen gave him a scolding while stomping the ground in embarrassment and anger.

But as he did so, a genuine smile rose on Garfiel's face before he continued with his sentence.

Garfiel : "But what I do know, 's that yer a friend, and someone just like me!"

At first, Otto was left in confusion, until he realized that they had quite a few things in common.

―Both of them had close to zero reasons to participate in all of this.  
―Both of them cared about nothing but their close ones.  
―Both of their motives, were unknown.

Legend : "So, what's your choice? Are the two of you sure to participate in this battle?"

Interrupting their friendly moment, Legend rose his hand before their gazed had already been locked on his muscular body.

Garfiel : "Yer kiddin' me? I ain't no pussy, yer hearin' me? Despite my age, I got bigger balls than all of you probably."

Hearing that response, Otto moved his face as close as possible to Garfiel's ear, and yelled at him for making such a remark.

Otto : "That's just inappropriate and horrible to say! Don't you feel the slightest bit of shame!?"

Garfiel : "F'ck off Brotto, ya were sobbin' your eyeballs out just a moment ago."

Turning his face towards Garfiel, Otto clicked his tongue in annoyance after hearing that remark, "Tsk!".

Garfiel : "But even now, yer still badass Brotto."

Otto : "Huh?"

Widening his eyes in surprise, the gazes of the two friends had met. The looks on their faces were different, but their feelings for each other were the same.

Perhaps that was another reason why they were more close than anyone else.

Garfiel : "Yer out of place 's fuck. Tha hell yer even doin' here? But, even when the odds 'r not in ya favor, ya keep fighting forward."

Otto : "..."

He tried to speak, but not even a single sound had left his mouth. As a matter of fact, he was quite shocked by the unexpected words of Garfiel Tinsel. Such words caused a joyful smile to rise on Otto's face.

Garfiel : "I mean… Ya did need a punch or three to finally understand that."

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Otto grinned awkwardly as he was reminded about that one punch.

Qrow : "Very touching."

Speaking in a somewhat disrespectful matter, Qrow had interrupted their friendly exchange, and took a sip of the alcoholic drink remaining in his flask. Before he would continue speaking, Legend was already a step ahead of him.

Legend : "Anyway, what I meant to say… if you don't want to fight this battle, there's no need to do so. It is very important for you two to know, that you're not obligated in this everlasting war. Many people had tried to put an end to all of this, but a conclusion was never met."

Opening his arms while explaining the circumstances, Legend spoke in a rather formal matter while he had his gaze locked on the two young men.

Otto : "Everlasting war? Mind explaining that?"

Legend : "Furuta Washuu, commonly known as the "Washuu King" and apparently, also as the "Crazed Prince", has always been in conflict with two other kings, the "Leo King" and the so-called "Lost King". As of right now, it appears that the former two have created an alliance with the "Sunstrider" Vincent, to destroy the "Lost King" Jens."

Otto : "Mind elaborating a lil bit? I'm not quite getting the gist of all this. What exactly is their goal, and what have they to do with Roswaal?"

Legend : "There is only one person who can explain you all the details…. And that is "Jens"."

Despite having the same name, Jens and "Jens" are two entirely different persons, while still being the exact same individual. However, the actions of the two were also extremely different.

Based on the information given, many people had told that "Jens" was an important figure in history, and had accomplished many, while also having committed many sinful crimes. Yet, the details regarding what he had accomplished and what crimes he had committed, remain a mystery.

Though, Jens is a cheerful person, who had been brought to this world with not even a single memory about his past life. Being thrown into the fray like that, it's only natural to be anxious about the past and the future.

Jens and "Jens" are different, but how exactly? That was a question which had wandered everyone's mind who came across Jens at least once.

Qrow : "Are you seriously going to tell them all of that right now? If I were you, I would rather explain what we're up against instead of talking about fairytales and myths."

Legend : "You're right. My sincere apologies, but we should focus on the goal at hand. Which is securing the "Sanctuary", succeeding the "Trials", and being victorious at the "Battle of Roswaal Manor"."

―The three "Obstacles" seemed simple, but they were close to impossible, due to everyone being divided from each other. Instead of combining their strength, they were forced to be torn apart. If all parties would unite, there wouldn't be a problem clearing the "Obstacles"

Legend : "But the "Battle of Roswaal Manor" is going to be a problem… Only because of that damned Clown."

For one, "Damned Clown" would mean Roswaal L Mathers, the one who tricked everyone into this malicious tragedy. But, for another, for someone like Jens and Melissa Lestrange, "Damned Clown" would mean Furuta Washuu.

Qrow : "As expected of that clown. Today proves that Roswaal and Furuta's connections with all-sorts of organizations are beyond our expectations."

As he spoke out, he took a sip of his flask, which was to be expected.

Otto : "Connections?"

Qrow : "You didn't notice? People of various origin and different nations had come to the "Sanctuary" to stop us. The "Blood Hunter" Elsa Granhiert from the Northern Holy Kingdom of Gusteko is one of them."

Scratching the back on his head, Otto tried to think of all the people who they had encountered during the stay at the "Sanctuary"

―The "Green Warrior" and the "Blue Warrior", Lethias Greenway and Sapphire Northshire. Origins unknown, but they do have some connection or another to Jens as far as Otto knows.

The two were both beaten by Yang Xiao Long during their encounter. Yet, their current circumstances remained a mystery to Otto Suwen.

―The "Washuu King", The "Crazed Prince" of Gusteko, Furuta Washuu.

To defeat him, there are a lot of combatants required, yet… There was this spark of hope deep within him, which made him wanting to belief that defeating the "Washuu King", remains a possibility.

In addition to that, once Otto Suwen had realized that the one who he shared a roof with was also the one who had caused great terror all around the world and had almost killed him once, disgusted him.

Never did Otto want to hate someone, nor did he ever belief that he was capable of killing someone, but with Furuta… the situation has changed. Never before, did Otto want someone dead that bad.

However, as he's not just "Furuta Washuu", but someone with multiple names and titles, that malicious man is connected with various nations, kingdoms, empires and organizations. One of those organizations is "V", which is a personal squad of clowns that do nothing but follow Furuta's words.

―The "Blood Hunter" of Gusteko, Elsa Granhiert.

Her unique way of fighting, along with her skilled maneuvers, and the murderous intent of killing, makes her an even harder and scarrier opponent than anyone he had faced.

―The "Damsel of Distress", Ash, who's origin remains unknown.

He had faced her, and had almost defeated her with the help of Garfiel Tinsel. Yet, she had escaped, and is probably somewhere near recovering from her wounds.

―The "Lionized Hero", Adam Taurus, who's the leader of the Demi-Human Alliance.

Both Otto and Garfiel had faced him. His obnoxious attitude, along with his arrogant personality are probably his most iconic features. Yet, that boy possesses immense fighting skills, and is not someone to mess with.

In addition to that, it was Yang, Weiss and Blake's mission to kill him. During their battle, Weiss and Blake had left due to their circumstances, and Yang and Adam remained. Even though Yang was beaten up until she had lost her consciousness, once she had woken up, she was alive, and Adam Taurus was gone without a single trace left of him.

―The "Clown" of the Dragon Kingdom Lugnica, Roswaal L Mathers.

Despite knowing that Roswaal and Furuta are behind all of this, both Otto and Garfiel hadn't faced him yet, and honestly, both of them weren't hoping to do so.

―The "Illusionist", Emerald Sustrai.

She was there, at the entrance of the Sanctuary once Roswaal and Elsa had made their first appearance. But, ever since, she hadn't reappeared. Yet, that doesn't mean that Otto wasn't afraid of her.

Then…

Otto : "Qrow. Didn't Tattletale brought you to the "Sanctuary"? Does that mean, you know the two lads Lethias and Sapphire?"

Qrow : "I do. Me, Kanade and Tattletale knocked them out, and brought them to the "Roswaal Manor". They're tied up in the basement of the Mansion, so there's no way that they'll escape. After all of this, we'll interrogate them and ask for as much information as possible."

At least that was something to be joyful about, is what Otto thought.

Both Lethias and Sapphire were the first two that they had encountered. Luckily, they were beaten rather easily by Yang Xiao Long. As it was confirmed that they were imprisoned within the mansion, Otto let out a sigh of relief.

Garfiel : "Tha "Blood Hunter", yer referin' to that crazy 'ssassin, right?"

Legend : "Her black hair is a rare trait in the northern kingdoms, thus her appearance is considered to be somewhat iconic to the Granhiert family. On the other hand, there's still little known regarding the family's origins and their race."

Without exactly confirming his words, Legend gave an explanation to who she is, and where her roots reside.

Otto : "Isn't she just a woman?"

Qrow : "No… That which she is right now, is far beyond human."

To those words, Otto and Garfiel moved their glances so both would meet one and another. Then, as to affirm they both heard the same words which Qrow spoke, they took a step back while still looking each other in the eyes.

Legend : "It is true. The "Blood Hunter" Elsa Granhiert originates from the Kingdom Gusteko. By doing some research, we had found out various things. For example, the organization which she's part of are "Black Rose of Gusteko"."

Qrow : "It's an organization which is absolutely obedient to "Mama". One of the most mysterious individuals walking on this planet. There's only little known about her and her motives, though only recently she started to come in contact with Roswaal."

Paying attention carefully to the information given by both Qrow and Legend, Otto tried to remember as much as possible, as it may be useful in the near future.

Then, as he nodded his head, Garfiel started talking.

Garfiel : "Enough 'bout that psycho… What 'bout the others who were attackin' ma hometown? What 'bout the bull-dude?"

Qrow : "Adam Taurus?"

As the young man mentioned that name, Legend moved his gaze towards Garfiel while placing his own hand on Qrow's shoulder.

Legend : "The young man has been contaminated by the will of slaughtering everyone frivolously. Adam Taurus had shown his masterful display of swordsmanship and skill in using his semblance. His development in combat is far beyond our expectations, and sadly enough… His beliefs don't match with ours. He's the leader of the Demi-Human Alliance who cause terror all around the world obliterating racist nations like Volakia and the Schnee Dust Lands."

Qrow : "Despite having a good intent for equality, the young man Adam beliefs that it's time to turn the table on who's tyrannized. After all, Demi-Humans aren't havin' a good time outside here."

Then, the young boy Garfiel raised his hand as he spoke out a question loud and clear.

Garfiel : "Yea, 'bout that… What's 'p with Demi-Humans? Aren't I one?"

Legend : "You sure are kiddo, an amazing one!"

Trying to not give Garfiel a bad impression regarding Demi-Humans, Legend wavered his hands and smiled nervously.

Qrow : "Sorry but, did you hit ya head when you were fighting? You've no idea what's up with Demi-Human?"

Garfiel : "Not at all. Is that somethin' bad? What's up with ma brothas?"

Legend : "Perhaps it would be better to explain that matter at a different time? After all, I believe that we've more important affairs to attend to. For example, we still need to find Roswaal, come in contact with the others, and secure the safety of the mansion and the Sanctuary's citizens."

The young boy Garfiel shrugged and shook his head.

Garfiel : "Yer talkin' big like 't ain't no deal."

Legend : "Don't misunderstand please, saving everyone from today's tragedy will be extremely dangerous, and most of the Emilia Camp will most likely end up being hurt, if not dead."

Stomping the ground while pulling a few hairs, Otto shouted at Legend.

Otto : "That doesn't calm me in the slightest!"

Garfiel : "Oi Oi Oi, don't jump to conclusions like that."

As he spoke out those words, Garfiel grabbed the shoulder of the young merchant, and pulled him away from Legend and Qrow. As he did so, Otto noticed Garfiel's furious gaze locked on the two people in front of him.

Otto : "What's up?"

Garfiel : "Think. These people showed up out of f'ckin' nowhere, I ain't gonna keep listenin' to them 'itout any explanation y'know?"

Widening his eyes in shock, Otto comprehended the thoughts of his young companion.

It was true, the two in front of them were just as mysterious as Jens.

Their motives are very, but their origin and their reason for being here was beyond understanding. After all, they claimed that they came here to protect the live of Jens, to save everyone from Furuta.

But, was that the truth?

Legend : "Did I leave such a horrible impression when you saw me for the first time? My sincere apologies for that, that wasn't my intention whatsoever."

Otto : "T-There's nothing to apologize… But…"

As Otto lowered his gaze, he started thinking about whether the people in front of him were people to trust, or people to face.

Otto : "Who exactly are you two? What are you doing here? What exactly… is going on?"

He spoke out nervously, demanding for answers. The young merchant had locked his gaze on Legend and Qrow, who were capable of overpowering the young boys easily, yet they didn't. Perhaps that was a reason why Otto tried to negotiate, or at least exchange knowledge.

But, as he spoke out, all he received was eyes turned towards him. Anxiously, the fingers of Otto were shaken. Until,

A warm feeling was entangled with the fingers of Otto. With that warm feeling, all of Otto's anxieties were diminished, blown away in an instant. It was as if, someone took his hand, and would never let go. In reality, this was exactly what was going on.

Garfiel took Otto's hand, and looked joyfully in his eyes.

Garfiel : "Otto 's ma friend. If ya keep lookin' 't him like that, there's nothing to negotiate, nor any reason to fight together against the enemy. After all, tha both of ya are just as suspicious as that Clown."

The heart of the young boy was burning with passion, he was young, pure, and would strive to keep everyone safe, and preserve life.

There were only little amount of people like that, one would consider those people as "Heroes", others as "Fools", and others as "Sages"... But,

Legend : "Allow me to savor the atmosphere with tranquility as I introduce me, explain my reason for being here, and why… I am who I am."

The man with a blue skin-tight suit raised his body, and stood right in front of the two young boys. Beside Legend, there was Qrow, still sitting on the ground while covering the wound of his stomach with his bare hands.

Legend : "My real name is something I won't give due to various reasons. But please, believe me as I say that it's for your own, good will."

Otto : "What reason is that?"

Legend : "I believe there's no reason for me to explain something which you should understand."

The young man closed his eyes before continuing. He took a deep breath, and then had locked his gaze on Otto's.

Legend : "Gluttony."

Upon hearing that, Otto was left agitated. He had an anxious look on his face as he heard one of the seven "Deadly Sins".

The last time he came in contact with one of the "Deadly Sins", was at the Royal Capital of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica, when the Royal Election Ceremony would start. That was the day, that the "Witch Cult" had attacked the Royal Capital.

As the attack of the Witch Cult continued, the Royal Election Participants came up with a plan to recover the Capital's greatness, by defeating all Sin Archbishops. Though, Sin Archbishops are far beyond human, thus only monsters themselves can fight abominations like Archbishops. However, Otto wasn't a monster, he was a simple merchant.

Otto Suwen had faced the Sin Archbishop of "Gluttony", Ley Batenkaitos, and had defeated him in the end. But as he thought he had won, he had encountered another Sin Archbishop of "Gluttony", Roy Alphard. And then, there was another Sin Archbishop of "Gluttony", Louis Arneb, who had decapitated Haku Segmunt.

Legend : "I believe my theory was spot-on. My sincere apologies that you had to face such monstrosities like "Gluttony". But, I hope you now understand my reason for refusing to give my actual name, right?"

Otto : "Continue… please."

The young merchant was too troubled since he had almost forgotten about "Gluttony". As he was reminded about it, Otto couldn't think clearly after that. Fragments and images of that day were still flowing through his mind. Thus, it would've been the best to keep it as it was.

Legend : "As you say… I was born in a Kingdom far beyond the Great Waterfall. I wasn't born out of love, or the desire to have a child, but out of force. My mother was a malicious woman, but her husband was just as obnoxious. My miserable mother decided to run away from my father, only to have her beaten up by thugs hired by my own father. Then, my mom gave birth to me, and right after that, she was murdered."

Otto : "..."

The young merchant noticed a sorrowful expression scarred on Legend's face as he tried to give a rough summary about his past, but he decided to not interfere with his story.

Legend : "That is when I realized how cruel this world is we live in. But, a man had shown me the light. It was a man who desired nothing but to preserve life, to fight for that which is right, to sacrifice whatever it takes as long the outcome is for humanity. That person introduced me to the "Wardens", and before I knew it, I was the leader of the "Wardens". I trained day and night to become one of the strongest, just so I could protect that which I treasure."

Garfiel : "..."

Legend : "But, during the times of war, that person disappeared. Before I could realize what the situation was, the "Sunstrider" took control over the "Wardens", and mineself was mutated into a monster. I had lost control, and had acted absolutely obedient to that prince. Until… Well…"

Otto : "What do you mean? You were basically brainwashed from what I understand, right?"

As Legend started stuttering during his story, Otto found a perfect moment for a question.

Legend : "Something like that, yes. But, the technique behind it was more complicated. That malicious prince took control over our bodies thanks to a power that remained unknown. Perhaps some kind of magic, or maybe one of his allies. Anyway…"

Qrow : "Yeah yeah, very noble of you Legend. My situation, is somewhat different."

The young man stood up, and pushed Legend's arm away from his shoulder. As he took a sip from his flask, he was about to start talking, but apparently, there was no need to that.

Otto : "Oh I know you."  
Qrow : "You do?"

Surprised by the merchant's comment, Qrow widened his eyes slightly.

Otto : "Qrow Branwen, the younger brother of the most dangerous bandit Raven Branwen. He's the uncle of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Based on the information given, I would assume Team STRQ was torn apart since the moment that the "Sunstrider" took rise?"

The young man had a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't thinking about what to say, but he was rather thinking about how to say it correctly.

Qrow : "Hmm… Everything started the moment Summer Rose, the mother of Ruby, passed away. That was the moment when my sister fled."

Garfiel : "I see… Yer also in it to protect all of us?"

Qrow : "As a matter of fact… Few hours ago, I was on a mission in the Water Gate City Priestella, but I took quite a heavy hit while fighting some combatants of the "Sunstrider". Before I noticed what happened, I found myself here, not too far away from the "Sanctuary". It was thanks to Tattletale, that Little Bird never disappoints. She's a key to our victory, and may be one of our most valuable players in this little game of "Pawns and Kings"."

Understanding their perspective, a smile had risen on the face of the young merchant.

After that, he clapped his hands, and put on a serious expression.

Otto : "Alright then. What do we do next?"

Legend : "Hmm… The consciousness of Jens is currently within the "Sanctuary", I would assume he's taking the "Sanctuary Trials", so there's nothing we can do there. Actually, it seems Emilia-sama and Tattletale are there as well."

Garfiel : "How'd ya know?"

Instantly, Legend moved his glance away from Otto, and moved his gaze towards Garfiel, who had questioned his words.

Legend : "The "Divine Protection of Bonds". It gives me the ability to know whether someone is dead or alive, fighting or injured. Though, the only necessary requirement is having a bond with them."

Otto : "How do you know about Emilia-sama then? Didn't you met her just today, and your "Divine Protection" has already her on your list?"

Legend : "My apologies for not stating clearly… I'm also capable of recognizing the Aura of others from afar. Since me and Tattletale know each other from long ago, I can witness her surroundings as well. That's how I found her in the first place."

Both Garfiel and Otto were still somewhat doubting the clarity of their words, and what exactly was the truth and not. Yet, they had no choice but to believe them for now.

Then, as he noticed Garfiel's doubts, Legend quickly moved the subject to the most important task.

Legend : "Anyway… Since they're taking care of the "Sanctuary", it would be the best for us to make our move towards the Mansion of Roswaal. Reuniting with the others is also essential for our plan. After all, I think they could need our help, since the pawns of the "Washuu King" and Roswaal are making their way towards the Mansion."

Qrow : "That's true. Who knows what kind of people we would have to face there."

Garfiel : "That doesn't matter. Whoever the fuck stands in ours way, they'll be crushed!"

Cracking his knuckles, Garfiel raised his body and put on a prideful expression. His eyes were glimmering in excitement while thinking about destroying his enemies.

Otto : "Alright, let's do this."

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Within the dark Kremaldy Forest, the group of Otto were approaching the lands of the Roswaal family.

As the Head of the Internal Affairs, Otto Suwen was dealing with a lot of paperwork during his free time. In addition to that, he had also a lot of business to attend to within the Mansion, as he was partly a representative of the Mansion during the times of trading and covenants.

Due to his position, Otto Suwen had learned a lot of ways to get into the Mansion. Secret passages weren't as secret as they used to be, but there were countless ways to die within those secret passages.

Otto : "There's a cavern which leads straight to the Second Floor's Main Hall."

He spoke out nervously. The young merchant was somewhat anxious about that which was yet to come, but he was confident that as long he gave his everything, that all would end up okay.

Garfiel : "Yer the leader here, better make't count!"

The young boy, who had met everyone only today and had risked his life in fighting evil enemies, was covered in wounds. There were scratch marks, wounds, and old bloodstains on his body, but he kept striving forward.

Garfiel Tinsel, who had astonishing physical fighting capabilities, and the ability to turn himself into a massive golden tiger, was a young boy with the heart of gold. He wouldn't fight for what's good or bad, he would fight for what he believed in.

Qrow : "Make sure to follow the plan exactly as discussed. No footstep must be misplaced, or we might end up being all dead."

The young man who spoke was Qrow Branwen, a former member of the "Warrior" team STRQ. He was affiliated with various governmental business, like secret missions beyond the borders of Lugnica, and was present as the Fighting Academy of the Capital along with his niece Yang Xiao Long.

Otto : "Yes… We're here."

Approaching a ruin, the group glanced down at the collapsed building as they listened to the words of the young merchant.

Qrow had his doubts whether this was an actual secret passage to the mansion, but such doubts were washed away as Otto Suwen had pointed towards one of the stone bricks.

Otto : "The secret passage is right here."

The young man pressed his finger against the stone brick, and the ground beneath their feet started to shine cerulean. The sudden flash of light caused a short moment of panic for the young Garfiel Tinsel.

Before comprehending what exactly was happening, everyone blinked their eyes a couple of times before realizing, that their environment had been changed completely.

As the cerulean light flooded their surroundings, the mystical enchant of the ruins had lifted. They found themselves in some kind of corridor within a building.

Legend : "Marvelous… That ruin, was it a magical gate?"

Otto : "Something like that, yes. Beatrice-sama had opened various doorways to enter the Mansion."

"Beatrice-sama", Legend whispered. That name was not unknown to him, it would be more accurate to say that he had heard the name "Beatrice" before.

As a matter of fact, Beatrice was the caretaker of the Forbidden Library within the mansion of Roswaal. She refused to act nicely towards Jens, and preferred to stay within the Library. However, she was a master in Magic, and was capable of creating various wormholes towards the Mansion.

Qrow : "Where are we exactly?"

The young man whispered to Otto as he placed the hilt of his weapon in his grip.

Otto : "This ain't the Main hall, this seems more like… Roswaal's personal Library?"

Glancing around himself, they were surrounded by one wall, and two bookshelves. As the young merchant looked over the titles of the books, he recognized the titles from before. He had studied within this library few times before Otto was ordered to go and attend at the Royal Election.

The room was dark, as the curtains were closed and no candles were lit. But there were a several bookshelves within the room, the carpet was bloodred, and the ceiling was marble white. Most of the rooms looked the same, but this room was one which Otto recognized.

The young boy opened the door, only to realize that it was locked.

Otto : "Eh…"

But, that was something which had shocked him. Why of all times would a door like this be closed. Before he could realize what was going on, there was a sound which echoed through everyone's consciousness.

-There was a powerful explosion, which had blasted the door in sheds, and had incinerated the insides of Roswaal's personal library. In addition to the door, the group of Otto was also blown away.

Recovering themselves from their knees, Otto, Garfiel, Qrow and Legend raised their bodies and had entered their battle stance as they gazed at the smoke.

Qrow : "An attack…!"

Legend : "Prepare yourselves!"

A silhouette was forming within the smoke, and before they would realize what that explosion was, and who the silhouette was, a voice rang out to them.

? : "Yeeeees. It seems it's finally time for the final shoooooooowdown!"

Stepping forward out of the smoke, Roswaal L Mathers had walked forward. He glanced at the group of Otto with his two different-colored eyes, while having a wicked smile carved on his face.

The hands of the clown were flashing crimson red, meaning that he had casted some sort of "Fire" magic an instant ago.

Otto : "Roswaal… What's the meaning of all this? What are you even doing, working together with the enemy, are you out of your mind!?"

Swinging his hand to the rear, Otto shouted at Roswaal and demanded for answers, but all that he received was a blink of an eye.

Roswaal : "I'm simply following the ordeal of the "Washuu King". Our goals match, so there's no reason for me to not work together with him."

Qrow : "The resurrection of Echidna?"

Roswaal : "Yes, that too is why I follow the "Washuu King"."

Widening his eyes in response to the unexpected words of Qrow Branwen, Roswaal glanced towards him.

The relationship between Roswaal L Mathers and the Witch of Greed Echidna was something which nobody was exactly sure of. However, at this point, it wasn't a surprise that they were somewhat connected.

As far as Otto had theorized, Roswaal L Mathers was overly concerned of Echidna, and his only reason for following the "Washuu King", was because Furuta was intending to release all the "Witches of Sin" out of the "Sanctuary".

Otto : "... Were you connected with the Witch Cult?"

Roswaal : "Whyyyy of courseee. Furuta-sama ordered me to break the defenses of the Capital, and so I did. I acted according to Furuta's plan, myself had stayed in the shadows while acting as a method of transport for the Witch Cult. Opening a mystic Gate to the Capital was the only possibility."

The young merchant tightened his fist as he listened patiently to the words of Roswaal. His eyes were streaming with tears as he glanced at the clown.

Otto : "How could you? Aren't you ashamed of such obnoxious actions?! People died, innocent civilians were being toyed with, while you're not even showing the slightest trace of humanity… At this point, you're beyond redeemable."

The clown raised a brow at the words of the young merchant.

Roswaal : "Hoooh? Yours hate for the Witch Cult, how did that came to beeee?"

Otto : "I've faced them myself at the Capital. The Sin Archbishops of "Gluttony"... they were beyond human… As I gazed in their eyes, I noticed no trace of humanity left in their souls…. Same goes for you."

It was true, Otto hadn't met a person who lacked in humanity as much as the Sin Archbishops of the Witch Cult, except for Roswaal L Mathers.

Legend : "That isn't exactly true now, is it? After all, you have something which I came to destroy…"

Garfiel : "Legend-san, what'cha talkin' 'bout?"

Raising one hand and taking one step forward, Legend spoke out.

Legend : "Roswaal L Mathers is in possession of a Gospel. Otto-san, I'm sure you know what I'm referring to, right?"

Otto : "A Gospel? You mean… The same Gospel which the Sin Archbishops have?"

Legend : "Yes… The only thing which remains a mystery, is why _this_ Roswaal has a gospel, and why _this_ Roswaal wants to resurrect The Witch of Greed Echidna."

Placing a finger on his chin, Otto put on a thoughtful look. Then, as he realized something, he snapped out of his thoughts, and widened his eyes.

Otto : "Now that you say it… Echidna passed away more than four hundred years ago. If that Gospel is Echidna's, or partly hers, then… It is passed down from generation to generation."

Qrow : "That would've been the case, if that damned clown wasn't a mother fuckin' psycho…"

The clown widened both eyes once he realized that Qrow knew more than the others.

Roswaal : "Oh… That's troublesome..."

Unexpectedly, there was a twist in his voice.

As if a great scheme of his was send into the abyss, Roswaal's way of speaking changed drastically at the words of the young man Qrow Branwen. In addition to that, he raised one of his brows.

Qrow : "Jens will be the one to confirm whether my theory is correct or wrong. But there's no doubt, that the one before my eyes, is NOT Roswaal L Mathers."

―The person in front of them, the one who acted as the partner of Emilia during the Royal Election, was "Roswaal L Mathers". But, as Qrow stated, the one before their eyes, was not the "Roswaal L Mathers" he was supposed to be.

Hearing such words coming out of Qrow's mouth, both Otto and Garfiel were shocked by such statement.

Otto : "Hueh!?"  
Garfiel : "What'cha sayin'!?"

However, Legend's expression didn't change in the slightest. In fact, all that changed physically, was that he had narrowed his eyes slightly. But other than that, there wasn't much that changed about Legend upon hearing such words.

But, the one before them―

Roswaal : "QROOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Unleashing a powerful scream at the words of Qrow, Roswaal put his hands together, and released a powerful inferno. A flaming spiral flooded the library before they would realize it.

If nothing would've happened, all four of them would've been incinerated and turned into ashes. But,

Qrow : "Raaagh!"

The young man, Qrow Branwen, instantly jumped ahead. Standing in front of Legend, Garfiel and Otto, he unsheathed his sword. But, doing only that wouldn't have saved their lives.

Thus, the gears within the sword of Qrow started to work like a circuit. His weapon started to make a noise, which wasn't able to be heard due to the fire flaming.

―In an instant, the sword had changed into a marvelous scythe.

As it formed a scythe, Qrow started to spin it to direct the inferno to another direction. The speed of the spinning scythe was unbelievable. If one's finger would get between it's trajectory, it would've been cut off with ease.

Roswaal : "You… What do you think you're doing here? Qrow, Legend, the two of you are out of the loop. There's nothing here for you to do. Vanish. Disappear. SCATTER!"

Swinging his hand to the rear, Roswaal released a blast of furious winds, blowing everyone and everything away.

With this, everything which was still set ablaze was turned to ash, and that which wasn't was blown into the corners or even out of the windows, which were at this point all shattered.

Otto grabbed Garfiel by his shoulders with both hands, and the young boy placed both his feet steady on the floor. Thanks to his "Divine Protection", there was no way that a breeze could blow him away, even when not standing on soil.

Legend and Qrow were both able to withstand such "Wind" attack, and witnessing that, caused Roswaal only to grow more angry.

Roswaal : "My sincere apologies Echidna… But at this point, I've no choice but to destroy everything!"

Apologizing to that which wasn't there, there was a glim of sorrow to be seen in Roswaal's gaze. However, nobody of the group felt any sympathy towards a person who betrayed them since the very beginning.

Otto : "Why can't we just calm down and speak about our feelings like normal human-beings do!?"

Trying to act normally, and come up with a regular solution, Otto opened up his arms as he spoke towards the clown. But, before the clown Roswaal could respond to his offer, Qrow intercepted.

Qrow : "Because that man is no "Human". I expected from you that you would've know at this point. But it seems I was wrong…"

Garfiel : "What'cha mean he ain't no "Human"?"

―Whatever this "Roswaal" was, there was no doubt that there's only little to no humanity left within him.

Roswaal : "UR GOAAAAAAA!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Upon entering the "Roswaal Mansion", there was a marble hall, the "Arceleno Hall". Then, you could simply follow the stairs, or head towards the western-wing or eastern-wing.

If one wouldn't know how the interior of the "Roswaal Mansion", that one person would get lost very easily. To a stranger, the mansion would've been considered as a maze, or perhaps a labyrinth.

After all, each and single door of the Roswaal Mansion is connected with each other, thanks to Beatrice. Due to her magical affinity being "Yin", she acts as the guardian of both the Forbidden Library and the Mansion.

However, the ones who had entered the Mansion, were unsure whether what would happen next was in their favor or not.

Weiss : "Empty? There's nobody here…"

As they were ordered to guard the mansion, the group of Weiss and Ram had separated from each other to save as many lives as possible. Also, as one group is outside, it's necessary to exchange information between groups to know who or what's approaching the mansion.

Contrary to their initial expectations, the main hall of the Roswaal Manor was completely empty. Not a single soul except for theirs was able to be seen.

It was stated multiple times that the villagers of the Sanctuary were evacuated, and that they would be grouped within the mansion, but that appeared to be some kind of deception. At least, that's what they thought.

Frederica : "The villagers of the Sanctuary Village were evacuated to the mansion, weren't they? I can't find a single one of them, at least not here."

Angel : "Ram is outside, her "Divine Protection of Clairvoyance" could assist us in helping the civilians. Ram can't be far―"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

―There was a massive explosion which caused everyone to feel the tremors underneath their feet. Such extraordinary blast was possibly capable of obliterating whatever was caught within the explosion, thus...

―The ceiling above the stairs had collapsed.

Witnessing that the 1st floor had broken down due to the explosion, Weiss Schnee lifted her rapier Myrtenaster, and with rapid finger gestures, she pushed both herself, and her group backwards thanks to her "Semblance of Glyphs".

Black and white glyphs that radiated cyan-colored light were formed underneath their feet, and before they could comprehend what happened, they were brought to safety.

Both dust and smoke had overwhelmed the group, which caused them to enter their battle stance.

Weiss : "...!"

―From the smoke which had swallowed the entire main hall, a silhouette was able to be seen. The hand of the silhouette was consumed by lime-colored sparks.

Usually, this wouldn't mean anything. But, as a master in magic, Weiss recognized the sparks, and knew exactly what was about to come next.

Roswaal : "Ul Fura!"

An explosion of furious winds had blown away the smoke, and the silhouette was confirmed to be Roswaal L Mathers himself. The blasting winds were powerful enough to blast away those caught in its trajectory, and that was exactly what had happened.

Otto Suwen, Qrow Branwen, Garfiel Tinsel and Legend fell from the 1st floor, and landed on the ground of the main hall. In front of them, was Roswaal L Mathers, while behind them, was the remaining group.

Weiss : "Qrow… Legend?"

The young woman was in surprise as she saw Qrow and Legend in front of her while they were supposed to stay at the Sanctuary along with Emilia and Jens. There was a small expression of confusion on Weiss' face, but that was easily washed away after realizing that their opponent was Roswaal L Mathers himself.

Frederica : "Garfiel!"

The leopard woman raised her body in shock as she witnessed her younger brother appearing at the wrong time and the wrong place. She widened her eyes, and her fingers started to tremble in anxiety.

As she called out his name, her younger brother Garfiel Tinsel turned his face immediately, and responded just as surprised.

Garfiel : "Sis?!"

Roswaal : "Al Goa!"

Spears of furious flames were formed out of thin air, their heat was enough to set an entire forest on fire. There was a good amount of dread in the air as he unleashed a tide of fire.

Grabbing the coat of Qrow and the shoulder of Legend, he tossed both of them backwards as he had observed the circumstances.

As he did so, Otto Suwen placed the palm of his right hand on the floor. Before he was able to call out the incantation, dark brown and yellow sparks started to scatter around the young merchant.

Otto : "Dona!"

A thick wall of mud rose from underneath, and formed a protective shield. Otto was relying a lot on his magic, as that was his most efficient skill he was granted with. However, the earthen barrier had shattered into pieces, and the flames scorched Otto's left leg.

Otto : "Ruaaaagh!"  
Garfiel : "Brotto!"

As if it was second nature, Garfiel dashed towards his friend, and extinguished the flame on his leg. Then, before he was able to say anything to him, he had already taken a grip around his shoulder, and tossed him backwards towards the other group.

Then, he pressed his battle shields around his arms, and took a pose of a legendary warrior. Placing his left foot backwards, he lifted his chest, and took a deep breath before dashing forward towards the clown.

Aiming for his face, Garfiel pressed his feet off the ground and tried to hit a single punch on his face.

―A light had emerged the entire hall.

Before Garfiel Tinsel was able to understand what had happened, a woman appeared between him and Roswaal. As the light faded, he was able to take a look on who had grabbed his arms and had stopped his attack against Roswaal.

She had two different colored eyes, one white and one brown. As she had taken full control over Garfiel's hands, she pushed him slightly backwards with her strength. An umbrella was attached to one of her three belts.

With a single addition to her facial expression, she had grabbed her umbrella in an instant, and pushed the young boy backwards as the umbrella expanded itself.

Legend : "That's Neo, she's part of the Blood Cloud, a very high ranked assassin which acts according the will of the "Sunstrider."

Qrow : "Neo…"

As he whispered to himself, Qrow lifted his body and grabbed the hilt of his greatsword. Affirming the strength in his grip, Qrow locked his sight on Neo, and dashed forward.

He pressed his feet off the ground, and in the blink of an eye, he vanished. Not literally though, his speed was far beyond that which was considered normal.

Appearing right behind Neo, his eyes were still locked on Neo, and there wasn't a single change in his expression. He kicked her on her back as powerful as he could, and the impact of that kick caused her to be blown forward.

Noticing that, Garfiel took that moment as an opportunity, and tried to land a punch on stomach while she was still mid-air. However, she had predicted such an attack. Thus, she had expended her umbrella, and the mighty punch landed on the umbrella.

Roswaal : "Tch!"

Turning his back towards everyone, Roswaal took a sprint into the western wing of the Manor. The reason was unknown, but those who had witnessed that, assumed because he had something else to do. Clearly, the group of heroes were stalling him from something important.

―Weiss Schnee and Legend were one of those people who understood that.

Weiss : "Everyone who's capable of fighting, aim for Roswaal. Those who can't, rally with the group outside."

Legend raised his body, and dashed forward as fast as he could, right through the battle of Neo, and started chasing Roswaal. Blake and Angel followed Weiss, who were heading towards the western wing as well.

As those combatants had moved their gazes away from the battle of Neo and Garfiel, only two individuals remained before the battle.

―Otto and Frederica.

Hearing the words of Weiss, Frederica widened her eyes in disagreement. It was true that she wasn't a powerful combatant, but she refused to let her younger brother fight alone.

Frederica Baumann dashed forward as her bare hands transformed of those of a beast. The expression in her eyes had changed from a lady, to that of a ravenous predator.

Frederica : "Hiyaaa!"

Swinging the beastified claws towards her, Neo simply stuck her umbrella in the stomach of the female demi-human. In addition to that, Neo spinned two times before kicking on the jaw of Frederica.

The young leopard woman fell on the ground, but immediately raised her body and stood back on her feet. She was angry, and was prepared to fight alongside Garfiel and Qrow.

But then,

Otto : "Ur Dona!"

The young merchant had casted an Earth Magic spell. Thus, a thick wall of earthen mud had raised from the floor. The wall itself didn't do anything, until―

Otto : "Raaaagh!"

Releasing a powerful scream, the young merchant Otto Suwen let out all the powerful that was left within him.

Then, as he screamed, the wall was launched towards Neo.

Neo : "...?!"

As she widened her eyes in shock, the earthen wall was heading right at Neo, and if she wouldn't react in time, she would be crushed between the wall and whatever may be behind her.

She opened her umbrella, and aimed it at the wall, which was being send flying towards her.

The moment that the wall hit Neo's Umbrella, a radiating, shining, white light had absorbed all the mana within wall, and thus, the Earthen Magic had vanished, which caused Otto to frown at her.

―Neo, the Silent Assassin was opposing Garfiel Tinsel, Otto Suwen, Qrow Branwen and Frederica Baumann.

Qrow : "Hmm… This situation fuckin' sucks… They better catch Roswaal before he escapes."

Otto : "They will… I'm sure about that."

Garfiel : "Yea, but first of all, we gotta fuck this freaky girl up."

Dashing forward as fast as he could, he aimed for a direct hit on her shoulder, so that it could be possibly dislocated.

As she observed Garfiel's movements, Neo simply stepped aside for that moment, and then jumped. Pressing her feet against the back of Garfiel, she jumped towards Qrow and Frederica.

―Neo's technique of fighting was very complicated to understand. Being capable of reading someone's movements clearly, accompanied with acrobatic movements, that woman was one of a kind assassin. In addition to that, the only weapon she had, was an umbrella.

Qrow : "Ruagh!"

Swinging his greatsword towards the neck of the woman, he slashed right through her, and her body had scattered into a thousand pieces of glass. Then, that glass faded into light. Out of that light, Neo appeared from.

The woman gave a gentle tap on Qrow's neck, which disabled the ability of using his right arm. Not comprehending exactly how, Qrow gazed down nervously while his arm had released the grip around the hilt of his weapon.

Otto : "Cha Blockin'?!"

―Blocking someone's Cha is considered to be an ancient technique, which only masterful fighters can apply during actual combat. Blocking someone's Cha literally caused some nerves to be disabled temporary, most commonly limbs.

But, as she did so, she had left her entire body vulnerable. Thus, Qrow had kicked her on her chin, sending her flying backwards.

Landing on her back, the woman immediately raised her body as she glanced furiously at the group. Right after, her neapolitan colored Aura started to glim before fading away short after.

Neo : "..."

―Still, the woman hadn't said a single word.

But the murderous intent of killing was carved in her gaze, and the malicious aura of that woman was too obvious. There was something which was seriously on the mind of the woman, something which made her capable of killing. But what exactly that was, was yet to be seen.

Her exact role in the enemy's team was also something quite mysterious.

So far, Jens and the others of the Emilia Camp had encountered this woman once at the Royal Capital during the great attack of the "Witch Cult". She didn't come alone though, Emerald Sustrai and Cinder Fall, The "Fall Maiden", were there too with her.

However, Qrow had seen that woman another time as well. Just a few hours ago, before he was brought to the "Sanctuary", he was fighting this woman when he had encountered the "Warden" Glory Girl at the Watergate City Priestella. In that situation, she was part of the "Wardens" group, lead by the "Sunstrider" Vincent Volakia.

―Putting it simply, there was no doubt that Vincent Volakia and Neo were somehow connected.

Qrow : "There's no point in fighting her… No matter how many times we beat her, she keeps getting up over and over again."

Hearing those words, Frederica widened her eyes in slight surprise before turning her face to the young man.

Frederica : "...You know her?"

She spoke with anxiety in her voice. The leopard woman wasn't quite sure whether their enemy named "Neo" was as troublesome as she imagined she would be. Though, based on her "Physical Illusion Semblance" and her "Chi-Blocking" ability, it was a fact that she was an extremely difficult opponent to beat.

Qrow : "To put it simply, we're acquaintances, and let's keep it like that."

Garfiel : "So crushin' her skull 's the only option, right?"

Coming up with a close-minded solution, the young boy opened his arms in confusion. However, as he suggested a solution, the young lady before their eyes narrowed her eyes in disgust.

In an instant, the woman became one with her dash, and rushed forward as fast as she could. She had her umbrella in the palms of both her hands, and aimed for the top of Garfiel's head.

Swinging her umbrella with a vertical gesture, Neo's eyes expressed the murderous intent of killing. However, her attack was blocked with ease by Garfiel, who lifted one of his shields.

As the steel edge of Garfiel's shield collided with the umbrella, Neo's entire body along with her umbrella scattered in thousand glass pieces. This was the work of her "Semblance".

Garfiel : "Yer kiddin' me?! Stop freakin' messin' me with me!"

Then, as he screamed in annoyance, the scattered glass pieces were lifted, and had formed the appearance of the young woman.

The neapolitan-colored girl was ominous, and fought like a ravenous beast. Though that was quite frightening the haunting look on her face was far worse.

In her left, brown colored eye, along with her right, white colored eye, was absolutely contaminated by malice. The thirst to shed blood was overwhelming for someone that wasn't used to fighting.

Yet, there was a change in her glance.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as the main entrance doors of the mansion opened.

Neo was facing towards the door, thus those posing her had to turn around and open a weak spot for Neo. However, that wouldn't have been the first fear they would have that right moment.

As natural sunlight overwhelmed the hall, Frederica along with Garfiel and Qrow narrowed their eyes slightly. Neo on the other hand, had her eyes wide open with zero emotion in her glance.

"Who was the one entering the mansion right now be?", was what Frederica was thinking.

Just a moment ago, they had arrived at the territory of the Mathers. She had discussed the plan with Yang and Ram, and they decided that they'll look around the territory.

Then, why are they returning? And if it isn't one of them, then who was it?

Neo : "..."

Qrow : "Tsk…"  
Frederica : "Oh…"  
Otto : "Fuck…"  
Garfiel : "Ya gotta'be kiddin' me!?"

The aura of a venomous flower had emerged in the atmosphere once the presence of a woman was felt. The young woman, with long black hair tied into one tail and dark purple eyes, was one to-be feared.

Upon seeing that woman, a fear of being slaughtered at the hands of a masterful assassin. One that had caused great terror in the Southern Empire Volakia and recently in the Dragon Kingdom Lugnica. She was known for her unique fighting techniques and her obnoxious relationship with murdering.

Such fear had already overwhelmed both Garfiel, Otto and Qrow.

Elsa : "It seems I've arrived at the peak of the scene, didn't I?"

―The "Blood Hunter" of the Northern Holy Kingdom Gusteko, Elsa Granhiert.

―But that which had crossed everyone's mind first, was how Elsa got passed through Yang, Nathan and Ram's group.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


End file.
